Tú a Washington y yo a Moscú
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: —What... the... —protesta lentamente Rusia cuando abre los ojos mirando alrededor. Unas cuantas caras de rusos asustados le miran, en una especie de sala de juntas anticuada y austera, él parpadea descolocado llevándose una mano a la cabeza porque le ha empezado a doler, sin reconocer el lugar ni a los presentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _¿Para llamar RusAme al VodkaCola también hay que nombrar a Himaruya?_

* * *

Estados Unidos y Rusia habían hablado hasta muy muy tarde para el estadounidense hasta que se había quedado dormido. A decir verdad, que esto pasara en esta época era bastante bueno, al menos podían hablar y verse un poco... pero le seguía echando de menos de igual manera y esta situación no parecía que fuera a mejorar con todas las complicaciones que organizaba el idiota de Putin que ya le tenía hasta los huevos. En fin... la cosa es que el americano se había quedado dormido incómodo en el sillón con la televisión prendida (cosa que Joan había resuelto... apagando la tele al menos).

Como cada mañana que hablaba con él, Rusia ni siquiera sabe cómo ha llegado al Kremlin y en realidad no es muy funcional en el trabajo hasta que no se duerme... por no decir NADA funcional en lo absoluto. Ya lo han reñido por eso vaaaarias veces, cosa que él ha arreglado con unos auriculares, que a la par de hacer que los gritos del niño dejen de molestar a todos, hacen que él deje de oír las riñas.

A menudo también opta por no decir con quien es que está hablando, aunque América siempre trata de espiar todas sus conversaciones y cuando es al revés, si es por la noche cuando él está en la cama y el americano está teniendo una tarde aburrida en su oficina, nunca NUNCA le cuelga el teléfono. A veces el estadounidense se olvida de que está hablando con él y él se queda agazapado en la cama y muy silencioso escuchando TODAS las conversaciones que tiene el chico, así sean con el hombre que pasa a limpiar la oficina o con el ministro de defensa de los Estados Unidos.

Generalmente el estadounidense se da un susto cuando nota que no le ha colgado y siempre le grita un poco presa del pánico, diciéndole que está mal que haga eso. NO va a dejar de hacerlo bajo ningún concepto. Aunque puede que sí lo haga un poco más sonrojado al saber que está mal... pero de todos modos no es lo más común.

Así que tras un breve instante de sueño, Rusia abre los ojos de golpe tomando aire profundamente.

—What... the... —protesta lentamente.

Unas cuantas caras de rusos asustados le miran a su alrededor, en una especie de sala de juntas anticuada y austera, él parpadea descolocado llevándose una mano a la cabeza porque le ha empezado a doler.

—What?

—¿Estás bien, tovarisch? —pregunta una mujer en ruso.

—Que si estoy... What? —responde en inglés.

—Te has desmayado de repente y no te despertabas —asegura un hombre esta vez.

Al ruso le cuesta un poco entender, no necesariamente por ser en ruso... Sino porque le están hablando en un idioma raro y está en un lugar raro.

—P-Podemos hacer una pausa si estas mal, ehm... o seguir mañana si quieres ir al doctor... —propone un tercero sin querer preguntar si se ha tomado su medicación. Nadie sabe si toma o no medicación, pero todos están seguros de que definitivamente debería. De hecho esto es más un grito de ayuda para poder salir corriendo que preocupación real.

—Nah, no necesito ir al doctor —entrelaza los dedos que siente un poco grandes y torpes. Se siente cansado... y pesado—. Where are we?

Los rusos se miran unos a otros, incomodos y al final uno se atreve a hacer la pregunta que a todos les baila en los labios.

—¿Por qué hablas en inglés?

Y aquí empezamos lo raro, Rusia sonríe y no es la sonrisa de siempre, es una extrañísima sonrisa bastante sincera.

—¿Pues qué quieren, que les hable en ruso? Qué hacen ustedes hablando en... oh... esperen, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Todos se miran unos a otros otra vez. Él tose un poco y parpadea levantando una mano y tocándose en medio de los ojos para ajustarse las gafas... notando que no están donde deberían.

—Eh! ¡¿Y dónde está Texas?!

—Tovarisch, creo que sí deberías ir a un médico.

—Estamos en el Kreml, estamos reunidos —explica otro, hablando sobre el tema de la reunión en sí.

—¿En el... whaaaaaaat?

—En el Kreml, en Moskva.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —levanta las cejas—. Why? ¿Y el commie?

—¿Qué "commie"?

—¿Cómo que qué commie? ¿Y por qué hablan en russian?

—Ehm... mejor vamos todos a tomar un descanso —decide el que parece mandar más. Rusia se levanta y siente todo raro raro raro.

—Andaaaa...

—¿Te encuentras bien, tovarisch? —vuelve a preguntar la chica.

—Yes, yes... Solo... Creo que necesito ir al baño.

Ella asiente.

—¿Dónde está?

—Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

—Thanks! —ahí se va para allá tan contento además, dando hasta saltitos aún sin enterarse de nada, pensando ¿en dónde debe haber dejado a Texas?

En cuanto entra al baño y se ve en un sucio y destartalado espejo que está encima del lavamanos. Parpadea y parpadea otra vez... y se gira rapidísimo pensando que el Commie está detrás de él y no lo ve, y da vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Le cuesta varias vueltas más, caras tontas frente al espejo y demás movimientos raros como tirarse el pelo y hacer trompetillas antes de darse cuenta de qué pasa en realidad. Se pone las manos en la boca impresionado y hace un "ihhh" suavecito sin podérselo creer, sale del baño con los ojos muy abiertos buscando a... Quien sea.

Se detiene enfrente de la chica que es quien le dijo dónde estaba el baño, que es a la que encuentra. Ella levanta la vista del teléfono y le mira un poco asustada.

—S-Spasiba —suelta dudando de repente si eso es gracias u hola, debido a la excitación.

—¿De qué?

—Net, net, net... ehm... soy Rosiya verdad? —dice en ruso, tratando de recordar lo más posible.

—Da... ¿te encuentras mejor ya?

—Ehm... Da, da... esto... es un poco extraño. Siento que necesito como... reconocer todo a mí alrededor.

—Ah, da, da —le dice que quiere pegarle fuego a su alrededor y responde lo mismo.

—Awes... Ge-Genial... bien. Eso... perfecto. Enséñame las cosas... raras.

—¿Cuáles cosas raras?

—Las más raras posibles —sonríe de oreja a oreja. Ella le mira unos instantes con esa sonrisa pensando que... bueno había un espejo en el baño.

—No estoy segura de a qué te refieres.

Él toma aire relajándose al ver que si recuerda bastante bien como hablar ruso. Le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y baja un poco el tono.

—Si tuvieras que enseñarme nuestro más grande secreto...

—C... Chto? —ella se A. Co. Jo. Na.

—Eh? Mmm... Tú llévame... A...—se lo piensa un poco—. Oh! I know... Ehm... Practicando mi inglés espía... Digo... ¿Tienen un sub... subsuelo aquí? —sigue abrazándola un poco y hablando con ella en confidencia.

—Da, hay un subsuelo —sigue temblando sin saber cómo huir.

—¡Vamos! —tira un poco de ella—. Recuérdame cómo te llamas

—Yo no puedo entrar... —vacila—. Mikailovna.

—¿Así te llamas? Really? No, espera... Ese es tu apellido. Yo hablo de tu nombre... Así como... Tanya o... —se piensa nombres de mujer en Ruso y no se le viene uno solo a la cabeza—. Bueno, así.

—Ehm... I-Irina.

—Irina. Ok Irina, hoy vas a ir a...Mmm... Abajo de la tierra conmigo.

—Net! —llora un poco, histérica, pero muy muy suavemente.

—Net? Da, da... Necesito que alguien me... Me... —lamenta haber dejado las lecciones cada tres días de ruso para tenerlas solo una vez a la semana—, venir. Que tú vengas. Ven.

Ella reza suavecito en ruso para que alguien vaya a salvarla, pensando que quiere matarla... ¿alguien la culpa? Net.

—¿Cómo llegamos?

—No lo sé, no lo sé —llora.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Solo quiero irme —lloriquea—. Pozhaluista, no me obligues a ir contigo.

—¡Oh, venga! Será divertido, Irina. ¡Ver secretos!

—Neeet pozhaluista, pozhaluista.

—Pero es que... ¡No llores! —se rasca la cabeza. Ella sigue lloriqueando hecha bolita y casi se deja caer al suelo—. Come on... What's wrong?

Otra chica pasa a su lado por el pasillo, otra de esas chicas eslavas... soltando un curioso olor que sus productos de higiene femenina le han prometido que ocultarían. Rusia siente repentinamente que el cerebro se le desconecta del todo, enfocándose como en su vida se ha enfocado en UNA sola cosa.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres parece notarlo, pero Irina se arrastra un poco por el suelo alejándose y corre por su vida. El ruso ni siquiera nota a Irina demasiado, gira la cara hacia la fuente del aroma considerándolo... Extasiante. Como oler la mejor hamburguesa del universo.

La chica recién llegada sigue su camino sin detenerse y ahí se va detrás de ella, aun sintiendo el cuerpo extraño y pesado (él tan ligero).

—Eh! Waaaait! —grita en inglés.

Ella nota que la sigue y se gira un poco asustándose. Cuando ve que la llama, se asusta un poco más y aprieta el paso pensando que no es a ella.

Es como que te siga un dinosaurio... Que además no tiene la gracia y delicadeza que suele tener el ruso al moverse así que sus pasos resuenan con mucha fuerza en el suelo mientras camina. Ella se asusta aún más porque la forma acechante en la que la sigue...

—Ehh! You! Come here!

La chica se detiene apretando los ojos. Rusia la alcanza y se detiene con dificultad casi llevándosela por delante. La abraza un poco para evitar que se caiga

Ella se abraza con fuerza a sus documentos apretando los ojos, el ruso la mira y toma aire con su prominente nariz, olisqueando.

—T-Tovarisch? —pregunta un poco desconsolada sin entender qué hace.

—Hueles... A algo

—C-Chto?

—¡Tú! Es... Es algo delicioso —la aplasta un poco contra la pared oliéndola de arriba a abajo... Como si fuera perro. Pobre niña, ahora puedes morir de un infarto.

Ella aparta la cara completamente pegada contra la pared y abrazada a sus documentos, con los ojos apretados y es que se acerca a la zona en cuestión.

—Wow... ¿Qué traes aquí? —pregunta señalando salva sea la parte, en cuclillas en el suelo frente a ella. Se sonroja un poco porque es extraña la pregunta, pero huele tan... Tan... INTENSO.

Ella baja una mano y se protege la zona con ella y vas a acabar en un curso contra el acoso sexual en el trabajo como salga de esta, Rusia.

—¿Qué es?

—T-Tovarisch, pozhaluista...

—Eh? Ah... Russian. Da. Tu... Algo aquí. Huele... —la mira a los ojos—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—V-Vrassilova —le tiemblan las piernas.

—Hueles MUY bien —le sonríe mirándola fijamente.

—S-S-Spasibo —no sabe qué decir.

Esto es un DESASTRE porque no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Se mira de reojo la zona en cuestión y descubre que... ¡Hala! ¡Hola, Kamchatka! Ella le mira también y levanta las cejas dándose cuenta de eso.

—Ehh... Ehm... Sorry, really... E-Es que Hueles muy bien —susurra en una mezcla entre inglés y ruso mientras ella tiembla intentando escaparse—. Creo que... Que necesito ir al baño.

Ella no se mueve, de verdad pasándolo mal. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tiene en el mundo, Rusia se despega de ella temblando un poco y la mujer sale corriendo pensando que necesita pedirle a alguien un tampón.

El ruso aun da dos pasitos hacia ella, luego se lleva las manos a la cabeza y decide que va a ir al baño urgentemente a darse amor.

* * *

 _Teníamos que esperar hasta Julio, me parece... bueh, ¿a quién le importa? ¿A caso vas a quejarte? En fin... aun no sé muy bien como va a ir esto._

 _Le vamos a dar todo el foco al RusAme, porque todos queremos rusame y lo sabes, madafaka! y porque llevamos una muy intensa época de AuSui y necesitamos un poco de sangre fresca. Así que la idea es publicar esta historia todos los días._

 _Bueno, salvo los viernes y el FrUK de los viernes. Y los fines de semana, no seais cabrones que bastante nos cuesta seguir Victorian Decadence._

 _La cosa es que los capítulos van a ser cortos, porque se publicará cada día y no quería que en agosto ya nos hubiéramos quedado sin historia, así que venga, tómatelo con filosofía y no te agobies._

 _A parte de eso... nada, disfruta de la nueva historia de los dos personajes más incontrolables de todo el Fandom!_


	2. Chapter 2

Es solo un par de horas más tarde que Estados Unidos abre los ojos como dos huevos fritos, sin previo aviso.

—Good morning, America! — saluda Joan con voz alegre, hay sonidos de aplausos y vítores al fondo.

Le da un susto que se levanta de golpe poniéndose de pie y se cae de boca sobre la mesita del centro por haber saltado demasiado... rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Bien, muchacho bien... dos segundos has tardado, eres como una puñetera apisonadora.

—Oh! Are you ok? ¿Quieres que llame al 911?

Estados Unidos mira alrededor descolocado sin entender que acaba de suceder con la mesita, no es capaz de enfocar nada demasiado bien. Se lleva las manos a la cara parpadeando una y otra y otra vez.

—America? America are you ok?

Levanta la cabeza y se agarra del sofá buscando a América por ahí y a quien sea que le llama, pero no recuerda que estuviera con él y aunque no ve nada que parezca una persona, sigue sin estar cómodo con lo mal que se ve todo.

—America? —sigue preguntando Joan con su voz plana.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty? —le llama el americano también, buscándole.

—¡Estás hablando en ruso! ¿Te has pegado en la cabeza?

—Soyedinennyye Shtatyyyy! —vuelve a llamar mirando alrededor nervioso y cierra los ojos respirando por la nariz para oler.

—Yes, yes. Soyedinennyye Shtaty. Ese eres tú. ¿Estás bien?

Intenta levantarse y vuelve a caerse de culo sobre los cristales, haciéndose algunos cortecitos en las manos, se las lleva a la boca lamiéndoselas y escupiendo los cristales.

—America... ¿Qué haces? ¡Te has sacado sangre! Levántate y ve al baño.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunta el americano, aun en el suelo y en ruso.

—Levántate, please.

Lo intenta y lo único que consigue es caer sentado en el sofá.

—Estoy mareado.

—¿Quieres que llame al 911?

—Y se me han roto los ojos —vuelve a parpadear intentando enfocar algo.

—¿Los ojos? ¿Qué tienes en los ojos? Ponte a Texas.

—¿Dónde está Soyedinennyye Shtaty?

—¿Cómo que dónde estás?

—No le huelo.

—¿A quién? Mis sensores de humo no huelen nada —cada uno a su puta bola, el americano vuelve a aspirar con fuerza por la nariz—. Voy a llamar a emergencias.

—¿Crees que le haya pasado una cosa fea?

—¿A quién?

—A Soyedinennyye Shtaty. Estamos en su casa, suenas como su casa.

—¿Estás jugando?

—Net, net. ¿No estamos? Tengo los ojos rotos.

—Necesitas a Texas para ver. Están ahí, en el suelo —se las señala con un punto rojo de luz

Abre los ojos y sinceramente no sabe enfocar nada así que acaba de rodillas en el suelo buscando. No tiene tan mala suerte, las encuentra más o menos rápido.

—Estas son las gafas de Soyedinennye Shtaty.

—Sí, son tus lentes.

—A mí me marean —las deja en el suelo e intenta ponerse de pie otra vez, lentamente

—No, no, no te marean. Póntelas.

Ni caso, da un par de pasos y se vuelve a ir de cabeza con el sofá.

—Americaaaa... —protesta Joan empezando a hacerle estudios físicos visuales, que si la presión, que si bombea bien la sangre—. A ver, levántate y ve a bañarte que ya es tarde y tienes junta.

Vuelve a mirar alrededor sin entender qué ha pasado.

—Anda, al baño. ¡Al baño! —Joan pone a Elvis de fondo que sabe que le gusta para la regadera.

—¡Oh! —levanta la cabeza y sonríe un poco porque le gusta bailar esa música.

—Ya está el agua caliente. Han comprado shampoo de Superman que te gusta.

—Me gusta esta música —trata de ponerse de pie otra vez y cuando lo consigue da una vuelta sobre sí mismo, desplomándose en el suelo otra vez.

—I know. I... América!

—¡Estoy enfermo! —protesta asustado porque nunca se cae y ya van cuatro veces... además le duelen los ojos y la cabeza—. Ukrainaaaa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Debes ver al doctor. Voy a llamar al 911.

—Ukrainaaaaaaaaaaa —vuelve a llamar desesperado, esta vez poniéndose de pie y decidiendo ir a la cama de Estados Unidos a hacerse bolita, sosteniéndose de la pared y entrecerrando los ojos para intentar enfocar.

—Una ambulancia llegará pronto, América, resiste!

—¡No quiero ir al hospital! —se asusta de repente.

—¡Pues vas a ir como sigas hablando en ruso y diciendo cosas raras!

—¡No voy a ir! —se hace bolita tapado con las sábanas.

—Voy a llamar a Canadá y a England.

—Llama a mi sestra...

—También voy a llamar a Seychelles. No tienes fiebre, veremos que dicen los paramédicos.

Y Joan le habla a Inglaterra, a Canadá y a Seychelles diciéndoles que algo raro pasa y vengan.

Al igual que a Obama para decirle que no va a ir a trabajar. Y a Egipto, ¿por qué no? ella resuelve todo últimamente.

Y ahí van todos en romería. Unos cuantos minutos más de los que Estados Unidos ha estado quieto nunca en su vida, empieza a sentir la necesidad de moverse. Trata de cambiar de postura y conciliar el sueño.

—Hay lechitas en refrigerador. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Da —susurra notándolo en cuanto se lo dice y se da la vuelta yendo a buscar en la nevera viendo las manchas de colores de leches de sabores, eligiendo una. Y ahí es cuando cae en la cuenta de algo—. ¿Casa de Soyendinennyye Shtaty?

—Yes, América?

—Él no está, ¿verdad?

—Who?

—Soyendinennyye Shtaty

—Has mejorado la pronunciación.

—¿Eh?

—Del ruso. Aun así, he revisado toda la casa y no hay nadie además de ti.

—Cuéntame cosas —pide sonriendo de una forma peligrosa.

—Ya vienen los paramédicos.

—Net, net, de mí. ¿Qué cosas sabe Soyendinennyye Shtaty de mí?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Aún tengo hambre y mis ojos están rotos.

—Hay otras Texas en la mesa de noche.

—No quiero, quiero que hables de mí, ¿qué cosas tiene registradas?

—Todas, absolutamente todas.

—¿Y son muchas?

—Pues, yes... Muchísimas.

—Quiero saberlas.

—¿Todas? Si ya las sabes...

—Otra vez.

—¿Alguna parte en especial que quieras que te cuente?

—Las más importantes… Net. Todas.

—Tienes que elegir al menos una centuria, nunca vas a acabar de oírlas.

—¿En centurias? ¿Qué cosas son las más antiguas?

—Tienes los datos sobre Siberia y el estrecho.

—Cuéntamelos. Pozhaluista —añade un poco más tarde.

—El poblamiento de América es el proceso por el cual se diseminó la especie humana en el continente americano. Los científicos no tienen dudas de que los seres humanos no son originarios de América y está claro que fue poblada por humanos provenientes de otra parte. La evidencia paleo antropológica apoya la hipótesis de que los primeros pobladores llegaron a América procedentes de Siberia, en el extremo noreste de Asia.

Estados Unidos abre la boca como un pez.

—Desde el punto de vista de la teoría del poblamiento tardío, los paleo americanos entraron al continente durante la última glaciación, que permitió el paso hacia el Nuevo Mundo a través de Beringia. Este evento ocurrió entre 14.000 y 13.000 años A. P. Por otro lado, la teoría del poblamiento temprano dice que los humanos llegaron a América mucho antes, basados en el descubrimiento de restos cuyos fechamientos por carbono 14 dan una antigüedad mayor que 14.000 años A. P. A la investigación paleo antropológica se suma la información producida por la genética, que ha servido para reforzar algunas conjeturas sobre el origen de los americanos.

—Esas son cosas de mí... Otets... Soyendinennyye Shtaty es mi brat?

—Eres tú.

—Da, da, ¿es hijo de Kiev?

—Who?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty!

—Eso es América.

—Da! Su otets es Kiev según dices y nunca lo había pensado.

—¿El padre de quién?

—De Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Tu padre no es Kiev.

—Da...

—No, no, quizás hay algo en tu código genético pero sabes que está mezclado con muchas cosas.

—Es mejor.

—¿Mejor? Yes.

—Pero quiero que me cuentes cosas que sabe de Rossiya

—¿Sabe quién?

—Soyendinennyye Shtaty.

—¿Tú?

—Da, las cosas que sabe.

—Russia?

—Da

—El contra espionaje nos ha dicho varias cosas que sabe Russia de ti, ya te las hemos presentado.

—Net, net, las que Soyendinennyye Shtaty sabe de mí.

—¿Las que sabes de ti mismo?

—Las que Soyendinennyye Shtaty sabes de Rossiya —decide explicar lentamente.

—¿Quieres que te diga otra vez si le han visto con alguien más?

—¿Visto con quién?

—Con alguna chica o chico.

Estados Unidos se lo piensa un poco...

—Da. Dime eso.

—Inteligencia apunta que no, más allá de sus hermanas, nadie parece estar interesado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No se le ha visto teniendo contacto íntimo con nadie de acuerdo a los parámetros que estableciste, nadie le toma siquiera de la mano.

—¿Cuáles son los parámetros?

—Besos, abrazos, tomar de la mano, actividad sexual.

—Oh... ¿tienes cámaras para ver eso?

—Pues ya sabes...

—¿Dónde están las cámaras?

—En su casa y en el Kremlin.

—¿Y puedes verlas?

—Yes, ¿quieres que te las muestre?

—Da.

Se prende la tele, porque esto es una cosa que normalmente hace... Ver a Rusia cuando no habla con él. Otro psycho.

—Deja lo localizo, al parecer está en el Kremlin.

El problema es que Estados Unidos no ve demasiado bien, trata de entrecerrar los ojos y enfocar.

—No lo veo en ninguna de las cámaras.

—No importa, quiero ver las cámaras.

—Están ya en la pantalla, América

—Mis ojos están rotos —insiste intentando enfocar, logra ver una especie de pasillos y despachos.

—Necesitas ponerte a Texas. América, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño.

—Esta es la sala de reuniones —se levanta a señalar la pantalla y se tropieza con unas zapatillas volviendo a caerse de cabeza.

—Americaaaaa.

—Uuuh —protesta desde el suelo, hecho bolita.

—¡Ve a la mesa de noche y ponte los lentes que por eso te caes con todo! —le riñe.

—Estoy muy enfermo, quiero a Ukraina.

—No necesitas a Ucrania, ¡ponte los lentes!

Niega con la cabeza hecho bolita en el suelo, denso como él solo.

—Va a venir England y lo va a hacer él, y va a regañarte. ¿Quieres que te regañe también Obama y le diga que has estado espiando a Russia?

—Espiar está mal.

—Yes. Ahora ponte a hablar en inglés. Levántate anda.

Estados Unidos intenta levantarse apoyándose de la pared y vuelve a mirar la pantalla.

—Quiero ver más cosas de esas.

—No si no te pones los lentes. No eres Spiderman, no te has curado... Y te va a doler luego la cabeza.

—Me duele la cabeza ahora... —responde y de repente piensa algo—. ¿Es una tele de esas que parecen así que duelen la cabeza? —se refiera a 3D.

—Sin lentes, sí

—Ah! —ahora sí lo entiende, yendo a ver si las encuentra.

—Ahora cuida no caerte con todo

Rebusca un poco y al final se las pone mirando a la televisión, notando que ahora todo se ve mucho mejor, levanta las cejas.

—¿Ya ves bien?

—Da!

—Muy bien. Deberías ir por desayuno antes de ver las cámaras.

—¿Desayuno y me dejas ver?

—Yes. Hay eggs, cereal and eggs

Estados Unidos se pone de pie y trata de dar un saltitos, tropezándose otra vez y consigue no caerse de milagro, agarrándose de la puerta.

—Tienes problemas de equilibrio.

—Da, me siento diferente —trata de estabilizarse abriendo los brazos y piernas

—Pues no lo estas, te he revisado ya.

Trata de hacer una pirueta girando sobre sí mismo y de nuevo acaba en el suelo de culo

—America! Enough! —es la voz de Inglaterra, grabada, la que lo dice. Él la ignora, por supuesto… Se hace el silencio por unos segundos mientras el americano intenta levantarse y hacerlo otra vez con idéntico resultado—. ¿Por qué estás así de mal portado?

Se levanta, vuelve a intentarlo y a caerse, desconsolado.

—¿Y si no puedo bailar más?

—Bailar. Parece que no puedes caminar, de hecho.

—¡No quiero! —hace hasta pucheros.

—¿Qué no quieres? Hay desayuno, recuérdalo.

—¡No quiero desayuno, quiero bailar!

Es que Joan va a llamar a la defensa nacional. América SIEMPRE quiere comer.

—No te muevas. Viene ayuda en camino. No vas a morirte.

—Si me voy a morir... —es que es un drama que no pueda bailar.

—No, no vas a morirte. Iremos al Hospital y sabremos qué pasa, he vuelto a llamar a los paramédicos.

—¡No quiero ir al hospital! Y tengo hambre...

Si Joan pudiera parpadear parpadearía.

—Levántate y vamos a la cocina

—Pero no puedo bailar...

—Sí que puedes. Mejor que nadie. Ahora, deja de hablar en commie y vamos a la cocina, te sentirás mejor cuando comas.

Estados Unidos se levanta dócilmente, agarrándose de la pared.

—Venga, un pasito a la vez.

Da un par de pasitos temblorosos hacia la cocina tratando de mover sus músculos como sabe y algunos le duelen porque no suelen moverse de este modo

—Ves, ¿ya estás otra vez de pie?

Al final consigue más o menos aguantar el equilibrio sin apoyarse de la pared y llega hasta la cocina, buscando las golosinas donde sabe que las guarda. Saca unas cuantas y se las come con ansias porque si siente que necesita mucha energía.

—Quiero ver más cosas.

—Eso no es desayuno y lo sabes.

—Has dicho que me mostrarías, mentir está mal.

—Has dicho que desayunarías y solo has comido dulces.

—Son de desayuno. Están muy dulces —asegura, porque Estados Unidos no tiene las papilas gustativas quemadas por el alcohol. De repente se acuerda del vodka y está seguro que eso lo hará sentir mejor. Busca la botella que tiene escondida en esta casa.

Y el mareo que va a darle, espera que al otro le dé el deliriun tremens.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Joan al ver que la saca.

—Es vodka... ¿tú puedes tomar? —vasito para dentro y le da una tos que siente que se muere.

—¡No tomes eso a esta hora! ¡Deja eso! ¡Deja!

Sigue tosiendo como si no hubiera mañana y mira la botella con los ojos desorbitados en cuanto se le pasa un poco... porque no poder bailar es malo, pero no poder tomar vodka es LA MUERTE. Se levanta para irse corriendo al hospital y antes de llegar a la puerta vuelve a irse de bruces al suelo. Así que acaba hecho bolita y llorando un poco desesperadamente.

—America, what's up? No llores... —le pone de fondo una canción de cuna. El estadounidense necesita un ratito antes de sorberse la nariz y limpiarse un poquito los ojos—. Háblame.

—¿Soyendinennyye Shtaty me ha envenenado el vodka? —pregunta, porque eso explicaría porque sabe así de raro.

—No, no has puesto veneno ahí. Aunque no es mala idea.

—Yo creo que sí —decide.

—No, no tiene veneno

—Quiero ver las cámaras.

—Cámaras en punto uno. Televisión de la sala prendida.

Se vuelve a la tele y ahí están otra vez todas las cámaras en vivo. Clásica toma de vigilancia, menos nítidas porque quieras o no, son cámaras secretas.

—Ah, da, esta cámara sé dónde está y está también, pero esta no sabía que estaba —las señala con un dedo.

—Tú ordenaste que la pusiéramos, pensaste que Russia no la vería.

—¿Hay más?

—¿Cámaras? Algunas, ya sabes

—Quiero verlas.

—¿Todas?

—Da.

La pantalla se subdivide en un MONTON de pequeñísimas ventanitas

—Tienes que acudir al evento del baseball que acordaste la semana pasada

Se acerca a la pantalla a mirar todas las cámaras con la boca abierta ignorando ese asunto.

—¿Todas estas están en el Kremlin?

—Algunas, no todas.

Las mira todas a gran velocidad, concentrado, registrando donde están las que no sabía. Joan le deja hacer en silencio. Las observa detenidamente hasta que observa que está en una de ellas y se señala.

—¡Estoy aquí!

—¿A qué te refieres, America?

—Son cintas grabadas. ¿Cada cuando las ve? —pregunta siguiendo a lo suyo.

—Who?

—Soyendinennyye Shtaty. ¿Cada cuánto ve las cintas?

—Deja de hablar de ti en tercera persona solo porque no sabes construir bien en ruso. Se dice: "¿cada cuanto veo las cintas?" y sabes bien cada cuanto las ves.

—No lo sé, dímelo.

—Nunca.

—¿Nunca los ve?

—Who?

—Soyendinennyye Shtaty. ¿Cada cuánto ve las cintas?

—America, nunca ves las cintas

—Oh... ¿Por qué no?

—Son aburridas. Eso dices

Asiente conforme con ello.

—¿Seguro que no tienes más hambre? —trata de volver a encauzarle Joan.

—Pero sí pregunta por mí —a su rollo.

—Who?

—Soyendinennyye Shtaty, eso de quien me da la mano. ¿Qué pasa si alguien me da la mano?

—¿A ti? Pues... Nada. Sabes que Egypt te da bastante más que la mano. Russia no se ha quejado nunca.

—¿Tendría que quejarme?

—No. Además Egypt te conviene —todos aman a la jodida Egipto aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—No es una psicópata, es una novia decente, te hace cumplir con tus obligaciones, te hace ver bien. Es guapa.

América se lo piensa.

—No la conozco mucho —decide al final, encogiéndose de hombros. Joan no sabe que contestar a eso—. Pero no me dices que pasa cuando le doy la mano a alguien.

—¿Pasar? No pasa nada

—¿Entonces por qué hay gente que lo espía?

—¿A Russia? Porque si, ¡porque es necesario!

—¿Por qué? Si no mira los videos y no pasa nada.

—Por si pasara algún día, querrías saber si Russia tiene otro chico.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué querría saberlo?

—Porque no quieres que este con nadie más aunque ya te he dicho yo que esta es una excelente oportunidad.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Oportunidad de qué? —se va a buscar golosinas otra vez porque vuelve a tener hambre.

—De no estar con Russia. Estadísticamente tienes muchas más probabilidades de éxito en tu relación con Egypt que con Russia —pone los datos en la televisión

Estados Unidos los mira con atención, con más atención de la que los ha mirado nunca.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta señalando un gráfico. Joan lo abre, desglosa y explica puntualmente los factores tomados en cuenta para el análisis.

—Para empezar he hecho una lista de puntos a calificar para ambos, como esta desglosada aquí: posición social, físico, intelecto, relaciones internacionales, afecto, salud.

Estados Unidos mira la pantalla con la boca abierta, notando que ha elegido una foto bastante mala para Rusia y una especialmente bonita de Egipto para ilustrar esto.

—He tomado en cuenta algunos otros factores que incluyen: aceptación social, confianza pública, trabajo, historia. A cada factor le he dado un peso, por ejemplo, salud y aceptación social tienen un peso de mil.

—¿Por qué me estás comparando con esta chica?

—Estoy comparando a Russia con ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Los dos son tus novios... Bueno Russia es tu ex.

—Ex... Eso lo dice Soyendinennyye Shtaty a veces y no lo entiendo.

—Eso lo dices tú, porque ya no es tu novio pero lo fue.

—¿Ya no lo es? ¿Por qué?

—América ya hemos hablado de esto. No puede ser tu novio con todas las cosas que ha hecho últimamente.

—¿Pero por qué no? —insiste, porque él no lo ha hablado con nadie

—Putin y Obama pelearon y ahora no pueden hablarse siquiera, mucho menos ser novios. El país va primero.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué pelearon? Ya sabes por qué pelearon y ya sabes que le sacaron del G8

—Pero eso es una cosa distinta que no tiene nada que ver —decide, frunciendo el ceño con ello.

—Tiene todo que ver, es un peligro que le veas.

—A mí me riñen todo el tiempo y dicen que está mal —se sonroja porque igual lo hace a pesar de ello.

—¡Pues es que está mal! Él no es confiable.

—Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—¿Te bañas?

Se mira a sí mismo.

—Da. Quiero saber más cosas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Todo.

—Siendo un poco más específico...

—Archivos clasificados.

—Esos no los tengo yo, ya lo sabes

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los tiene la CIA.

—Pues llámales y pídeselos.

—Tienes que ir allá y llenar el papeleo.

—Pero no me los van a dar.

—¿Por qué no? Eres tú, siempre te dan todo

—A mí no. Ni siquiera puedo entrar si no voy disfrazado —se mete al baño—. Siempre se chivan de todo, como en el pentágono.

—América solo ve ahí y enseña tu identificación. Si la olvidas no te dejan entrar.

Mea y después de eso es que se nota en el espejo. Sí, el idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta del diferente tamaño de florida o del color distinto de piel.

—¡Anda!

—What?

—Mira, estoy disfrazado —se acerca al espejo a verse tocándose la cara y quitándose y poniéndose las gafas al notar que aun las lleva y sin ellas ve mal.

—¿Disfrazado de qué?

Se desnuda completo y se mira a si mismo… de repente piensa en algo.

—Casa de Soyedinennyye Shtaty... —la llama.

—Yes?

—¿Cuánto pesa? —LA información clasificada

—Un par de toneladas. 4132 pounds para ser precisos

—Eh? —eso no le cuadra, será que tienen un sistema de pesos distintos también—. ¿Cuánto es en kilos?

—1874.24367 kg

—No puede pesar mil kilos, debe pesar cien y pico.

—Están los servidores, son muy pesados

—¿Cuáles servidores? —se mira el pecho y el estómago pensando que está muy bien disfrazado.

—Los que me conforman. Físicamente estoy localizada en los servidores.

—¿Tú? —levanta la cabeza al techo y decide que no va a ducharse, que no quiere estropear el disfraz.

—¿No preguntaste cuanto peso?

—Net, net, quería saber cuánto pesa Soyendinennyye Shtaty.

—Ah, no lo sé. Espero que hayas bajado de peso, súbete a la báscula y sabremos.

—¿Dónde está? —mira alrededor porque eso no lo sabe.

—Botón azul debajo del lavabo

—Pero yo no quiero saber mi peso, quiero saber el de Soyendinennyye Shtaty —busca el botón. Sale una báscula de una puerta misteriosa—. ¿Cuánto pesaba la última vez que se pesó? —se sube.

—Ehm, no creo que sea bueno recordar eso.

—Da, dímelo. Pozhaluista —añade recordando que tiene que decir eso para que hagan lo que quiere, en ese tono de recitar.

—Ya sabes cómo te pones.

—Net, net, soy bueno —se defiende levantando las manos.

—Aun así, es... Parecido... ¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Era lo mismo que pesas hoy!

—¿Cuánto es en kilos?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo en kilos? Es lo mismo aunque el número sea pequeño.

—Por eso.

—No hace la diferencia. Poco... Más de cien.

—¿Cuánto poco?

—Menos de lo que es malo.

—¿Por qué no me dices el número?

—Porque no quieres saberlo.

—Pero sí que quiero...—se baja de la báscula y se acerca al espejo a mirarse otra vez porque de verdad le parece un buen disfraz y maquillaje, aunque no recuerda habérselo puesto.

—Eso crees.

—No entiendo porque nadie quiere decírmelo —inclina la cabeza mirándose y se pasa una mano por el pelo, notando como es que Nantucket se levanta desafiando la gravedad sin motivo aparente. Solo lo palpa un poco, aunque enseguida nota como es que reacciona su cuerpo con ello. Parpadea sin entender qué ocurre y se mira a Florida porque eso no tiene sentido.

—Porque es información innecesaria y tú eres demasiado awesome para preocuparte de eso.

—¡Mira! —exclama mostrándole lo que le acaba de pasar

—What?

—¡Me he excitado! ¡Mira! ¡Solo con el pelo! —vuelve a tirar un poco más y gime él solo.

—Causa-efecto —Joan se sonrojaría un poco si pudiera.

—Net, net... esto a mí no me pasa, le pasa a Soyendinennyye Shtaty.

—Tú eres America

—Mira —es que está maravillado, vuelve a tirar y tiene que agarrarse del lavamanos para no caerse.

—Siempre pasa eso, ya lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? —decide morderse el pulgar su sempiterna herida para calmarse y parpadea un poco al notar que no la tiene. Abriéndosela. Al menos el dolor funciona, aunque no el sabor.

—No te muerdas. Deja de copiarle a Russia esas cosas.

—Puedo copiarle a Soyendinennyye Shtaty —decide y trata de reírse como él. Le sale FATAL.

Di que no es Alemania, el amante del dolor... Joan se pregunta qué demonios le pasó a su niño

—Net, no suena así —lo intenta otra vez—. Hey! Dud, I'm super osmom! —trata, sonriendo como un tiburón.

—America ¿qué haces?

—Me sale un poco mal, ¿verdad?

—No te has reído una sola vez hoy.

Trata de reírse otra vez y vuelve a salir raaaro. Joan no entiende por qué

—Commie... ¡Commie! CommieCommieCommie —intenta varias veces, cambiando el tono a ver si esto le imita mejor y eso sí lo logra.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ailoviu, Commie —se dice al espejo y nota que hace bastante que no se lo dice ahora. Suspira un poco porque le gustaba que se lo dijera.

—Haciendo eso pareces más normal.

—Chto? —mira el techo.

—Hablando en inglés.

—Hello —saluda al espejo e intenta sonreír y como la sonrisa es la de América, se le pega un poco y le sale una sonrisa mejor.

—Good Morning! —exclama Joan e el tono jovial de Nuevo.

—Good morning! —levanta la cabeza mirando al techo.

—¿Quién va a tener un día awesome?

—¿Un día osmom?

—You!

—Yo... —se mira al espejo otra vez directo a los ojos azules de Estados Unidos, porque le echa de menos. Levanta una mano tocando el cristal frío en vez de tocarle a él como quisiera.

—Yes —sigue Joan sin notarlo.

—Voy a tener un día osmom —repite mirándose y es que si se ve sonreír a si mismo le sale una sonrisa mejor.

—Exactamente! Come on! —se oye una ronda de aplausos, Estados Unidos mira al techo con los aplausos intentando ver de dónde salen.

—Aim America, Aim super osmom. Quiero saber todos los secretos del país —dice en inglés mirándose en el espejo y levanta las cejas con eso porque suena convincente. Se va corriendo a vestirse... volviendo a caerse otra vez.

Esto es espionaje de alto nivel. Lo bueno es que Estados Unidos sabe perfecto donde está todo en su casa sin tener que abrir todos los cajones y armarios, en unos minutos ya está completamente vestido y saliendo por la puerta con la chupa de cuero, las llaves de una camioneta, la pistola, la cartera, el móvil y... la botella de vodka.

* * *

Tiembla mundo... tiembla.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusia sale del baño sonrojaaaado y... Satisfecho porque además se ha visto a sí mismo. Asoma la nariz y busca a alguien que parezca que puede querer ayudarle que no sea chica y que huela bien, porque eso en concreto es un problema.

Hay gente en general por todos lados, en los despachos o yendo de un lado a otro, son unas oficinas. Ve a un hombre alto y joven y considera que quizás esta es una buena opción, cierra la puerta en su espalda y se le acerca caminando.

El hombre está sacándose un café de la máquina y ni le ve, porque Rusia en general es bastante silencioso.

—Privet! —saluda jovial y sonriente.

—Ah, privet tovarisch —el chico no sonríe, porque los rusos no le sonríen a la gente al saludar, pero se le nota calmado... es un chico nuevo.

—¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Popov —se presenta.

—¿Así te llamas o es tu apellido?

—Es mi apellido, ¿cómo te llamas tú?

—¿Yo? Yo soy Rossiya, el país... ¡Tu país!

—Oh... Oooh! L-Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpa porque no se había fijado, pero ahora que lo dice sí que le recuerda de la televisión y los periódicos.

—No pasa nada. ¿Hablas inglés?

—Da, bastante —asiente porque piensa que ha venido a reñirle por no trabajar.

—Genial, hoy vas a practicarlo todo el día conmigo —asegura en inglés dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda—. Ven, vamos a mi oficina

—Ah... Mmm... O-Ok —no muy seguro.

—Awesome... ¿Qué me puedes contar de tu trabajo aquí?

—I-I... I'm an assistant —explica nervioso—. Empecé en el departamento de administración la semana pasada.

—Oh... Ugh. ¿Y sabes algo interesante?

—¿Cómo qué?

—Secretos.

—Well... net. Solo me ocupo del teléfono y el correo.

—¿Y pasa algo interesante en el correo?

—No lo sé, no abro las cartas, solo las entrego.

Rusia suspira.

—Llévame al sótano, ¿vale?

—Vale —se encoge de hombros y señala a los ascensores, nervioso.

Le pone las dos manos en los hombros con total naturalidad y el muchacho traga saliva, incomodo, mirándole de reojo

—¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

—Es un buen lugar en el país.

—¿Eres de la KGB? ¿Tienes entrenamiento militar o algo?

—What? Net, net

—¿Conoces aquí a alguien que lo tenga? —le sonríe

—No... No lo sé, supongo que la gente antigua, los que llevan muchos años. Desde antes que se disolviera la Sovietsky Soyuz.

—Necesito encontrar a alguien así. Si ves a uno avísame... ¿Que hay en el sótano?

—Es que no conozco a mucha gente aun... el archivo.

—¿El archivo de la KGB?

—No lo sé, son los archivos de todo...

—Eso es aburrido... ¿Hay algún sitio donde tu tengas prohibido ir?

—Pues... net, no exactamente. En el piso de arriba están los despachos que solo puedo ir cuando están dentro la persona de quien sea el despacho. Y... ¿es alguna prueba?

—No. Quiero lugares en donde definitivamente tengas PROHIBIDO entrar.

—Pues eres tú quien lo sabe.

—Se me olvidó. ¡Anda, cuéntame!

—Es que no pone en ningún sitio "zona prohibida" pero arriba hay una chica que recoge el correo de toda la planta cuando lo subo y yo no puedo ir porque esta ella

—No porque sea secreto —le mira frustrado, él se encoge de hombros porque en serio no hay un sitio que diga "zona secreta"—. Ya no eres tan mi amigo —bufa y él chico le mira y no sabe qué significa eso entonces, parpadeando—. Necesito a alguien que sepa.

—Tal vez la chica de arriba...

—Vamos con ella entonces... Aunque antes quiero ver el sótano —entonces con esa suerte que tiene es que el ascensor llega abajo—. Ha! ¡Ven, vamos a ver!

Popov se va tras él, un poco incómodo aun.

—Dirígeme

—¿Yo? Es la primera vez que bajo aquí...

—Oh my god, eres poco útil!

—L-Lo siento —aprieta los ojos. Seguro de que lo van a despedir así que bueno, de perdidos al rio—. ¿Cómo es ser un gran país como Rossiya?

—Es... Una desgracia porque odio el comunismo.

—¿El comunismo? Pero ya no somos comunistas...

—Putin es una tragedia.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta pensando que a su madre le gusta mucho y al él no le desagrada del todo, podría ser peor.

—Es idiota y lo odiamos. Deberíamos matar... —se queda callado un los segundos, Popov parpadea un par de veces, mirándole con la boca un poco abierta—. Es SU culpa que el commie y yo... Que... ¡Todo es su culpa!

—Oh, sí que tiene algunas políticas un poco duras, pero tal vez este lugar no es el mejor para hablar de eso. ¿Esta es una prueba para ver si me quejo de ello? Dicen que despidieron a alguien solo por decir que no había votado a Putin...

—Sí que lo es... A menos que... ¿Hay cámaras?

—Me parece que sí hay un circuito cerrado.

—Pues que me oigan... I HATE PUTIN! ¡Hay que matarlo!

—Pues a ti no te dirán nada... claro.

—¿A ti si?

—¡Ni siquiera llevo trabajando aquí un mes!

—¿Y? ¿Piensas que es un idiota?

—Eh... —vacila sin saber que responder a eso.

—Anda, dímelo.

—P-Pienso q-qué...

—Aha?

—Q-Que hace cosas buenas y si la federación lo eligió democráticamente es que debe ser un buen líder.

—Que ridiculez, vamos por tu amiga

Se pasa la mano por el pelo y asiente sin saber si esa conclusión es algo bueno o malo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Petrova

—¿Es guapa Petrova?

Asiente

—Todas son guapas aquí... ¿Te gusta alguna?

—Yo... ehm... tengo novia, pero no trabaja aquí.

—¿Y es así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Así de guapa como todas ellas

—Ah, da, da... aunque no soy muy buen juez, es decir, a mí me gusta mucho ella —de repente piensa en todo el asunto de si van a echarlo—. Pronto vamos a casarnos, por eso necesito este trabajo, que es una gran oportunidad.

—Ah! Eso Es awesome, que te cases, me gustan mucho las bodas —le asegura sonriendo un poco y mirando por allí, caminando por un largo pasillo y asomándose en varias puertas a ver si ceden o si tienen algo interesante dentro.

—¿T-Tú vas a... alguna vez vas a casarte o has pensando en ello? No sé cómo funciona con vosotros, quiero decir, ¿podéis casaros? —pregunta siguiéndole, todas las puertas ceden pero la mayoría dan a salas con cajas y archivadores con números y letras en cirílico dibujadas.

—¿Casarnos? Mmmm nunca van a dejar que nos casemos —entra a una aleatoria y abre uno de los cajones intentando ver si es algo útil... Seguramente lo hay, a saber de qué año es o de que hablan, están todos en cirílico y sacados de contexto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no, porque... No les gusta —explica sacando y moviendo papeles que además no parecen interesantes—. ¿Dónde está la KGB?

—¿En los años ochenta? —pregunta medio en broma—. ¿Por qué no? ¿Con quién ibas a casarte?

—¡Pero algo debe quedar! Y no es que fuera a casarme, solo que con quien podría casarme ahora tengo prohibido verlo... Quizás podría casarme con Egypt pero...

—¿Con Yegipet? ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea... —piensa que no sabe quién es en realidad y prefiere no meter la pata—. Bueno, desde que se deshizo la sovietski soyuz creo que ahora se ocupa de la defensa del interior la policía, como el FBI en Soyendinennyye Shtaty...

—Nah, no vas a engañarme, tienen el FSB y el SVR.

—Pues el FSB es la policía a la que me refiero.

—Llévame ahí.

—Pero eso está en la Lubyánskaya plóschad, donde estaba antes la KGB...

—¡Vamos!

—Pero... no puedo, yo estoy trabajando...

—Ahora vas a estar trabajando en esto —le toma del brazo.

—Ehm... supongo que no pasa nada —asegura, porque bueno, es Rusia, es como... el jefe supremo, no? Aunque no parece tener ni idea de la ciudad o del edificio de gobierno.

—Nah, no pasa. Venga, vamos a mi oficina por las llaves,

Le deja pasar delante y es que no sabe de qué hablarle

—¿Qué sabes de Russia?

—P-Pues... es el país más grande del mundo, está en Asia y... Su capital es Moskva y el presidente es Vladimir Putin.

—Nooooo, de Russia la persona ¿Sabes si sale con alguien?

—Ehm... ¿con Yegipet? Acabas de decírmelo.

—Whaaaat? —se gira a mirarle.

—Pues tú... has dicho que podrías casarte con Yegipet.

—Yo pero no Rus... Ah! Ehhh... Ahhh —risas—. Nah, Nah... Yo digo... El... Es... El awesome awesome America el que esta con ella.

Levanta las cejas con las risas que no sabe cómo tomarse,

—Pero él, dime si sale con alguien —frunce el ceño poniéndose serio de repente.

—¿Él quién?

—Russia!

—Ehm... pues no sé sobre tu vida personal.

—Chico, no sabes NADA. Debes empezar a saber si quieres crecer en la vida.

—Pues es que es tu vida personal, ¿porque me examinas de esto?

—Porque es importante, lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante es vigilarme... —explica mientras caminan a su oficina, que sabe bien donde está—. Y voy a darte un lugar a donde mandar información, ok?

—¿Vigilarte? Esto... ¿no es como espionaje?

—¡Exactamente!

—P-Pero...

—Soy yo el que te lo está ordenando.

—¿De qué sirve...? Vale, vale.

—Awesome. Tienes que ver si salgo con alguien, si alguna chica o chico me mira con interés y... Esas cosas.

—Bueno, esta ese asunto innombrable...

—¿Cual? —se gira y le presta mucha mucha atención.

—Ehm... bueno, no estoy muy seguro, nadie quiere hablar de ello porque está como prohibido —explica pensando que debe querer saber qué se dice por ahí pero es que las cosas que se dicen son terribles,

—¡Oh! ¡Cuéntame! Cuéntame TODO lo que dicen.

Traga saliva pensando que no puede contarle el rumor de su hermana y mucho menos el de que se acuesta con un hombre... que algunos además dicen que es nada menos que América, está seguro que lo echan por traidor a la patria solo por insinuarlo.

—Vengaaaaaaa, seguro que sabes cosas, ¡te lo veo en la cara!

—P-Pues algunos... Ha-Hablan de una... una bailarina, del Bolshoi —se inventa

—Whaaaaat?! —abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—Pues es que siempre vas al Bolshoi después de trabajar.

—¿Se acuesta con alguna? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, no lo sé, solo... eso dicen.

—¿Quién dice?

—No estoy seguro...

—¿Qué más dicen? —le mira fijamente.

—Ehm... n-nada —se acojona, echándose un poco atrás.

—¡No me digas mentiras! ¡Sí sabes!

Popov se tapa la cara y se hace bolita en el suelo y Rusia parpadea.

—¿Qué haces?

—No me asesines, pozhaluista, no... No es bueno lo que dicen y no... Yo creo que es todo mentira —sí, estás haciendo llorar a un hombre hecho y derecho. Rusia se pone en cuclillas frente a él sin podérselo creer.

—Oye, oye... Wait! No voy a asesinarte —como si fuera tan fácil solo decir eso—. Solo necesito que me digas.

—Es que yo no lo creo y solo hablan por hablar, todo el mundo se inventa cosas horribles de todos.

—¿Y qué cosas horribles se inventan de mí?

—Cosas sobre... sobre tus hermanas —traga saliva y le mira por entre los dedos.

—Ukraine me cae bien, la otra es una loca ¿Qué dicen del awesome America?

Popov gira un poco la cara porque lo de América es casi peor.

—¿Sabes si le echa de menos?

El chico parpadea un par de veces y piensa que si le pregunta cosas tan concretas debe ser que ya lo sabe. Tal vez es solo una prueba para ver si es un buen escucha.

—Da, dicen que le quieres y que han tenido que prohibirte ir a verle, pero aun así te has escapado unas cuantas veces con él... y algo sobre un G8. Nos han pedido que todos estemos pendientes de tus movimientos para que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Rusia sonríe un poquito y no es que no lo supiera ya, pero le gusta saber que dicen que le quiere.

—Dicen que te han interceptado algunas veces y creo que hay un plan porque creen que tú le estás dejando entrar al país —lo que es un poco ridículo porque América no se ha infiltrado en Rusia para ir a verle pero ellos creen que si… Es que... A decir verdad... le da un poco de miedo. NUNCA lo va a admitir. No me extraña que lo crean, sí que le espía pero ahora le da más miedo que lo lleve al sótano o algo.

—¿Dejándole entrar a él? Crees que está poniéndome una... ¿Emboscada?

—N-No lo sé, ¿él no te quiere?

—¡Si me quiere!

—Entonces... no sería una emboscada... ¿O sí?

—Pues... No. No sé... —mira alrededor algo para poco paranoico.

—Pero si tú has ido ahí y no te ha pasado nada

—¿Yo he ido a dónde?

—Pues a Soyendinennyye Shtaty, eso dicen

—Claro que yo he ido a... Ah... Ehm... Yo, Russia.

—¿En serio? Suena bastante peligroso.

—Es una locura, Yes, pero yo... Pero América es awesome y siempre puede defenderme.

—Entonces es verdad que... —levanta las cejas porque en serio no se lo creía.

—¡Pues claro!

—Oh... —asiente un poco—. ¿Y él?

—Él... What?

—Perdón, quiero decir... es obvio que él lo hace de vuelta —responde para no ofenderle aunque de obvio nada.

—America? —se sonroja un poco

—Da.

—Ehm... Bueno, n-no es tan obvio como crees —se ríe—, pero podríamos decir... Que si que... Bueno... Que si que... Tenemos una relación especial.

—Un momento... pero has dicho que él esta con Yegipet.

—Ahh... Eso.

—¿No te importa?

—Ehhh... —vacila—, bueno... Es que...

Popov le mira con curiosidad

—A ver... Es que sí que... —más risitas—, claro que él... Que considera que el commie... O sea yo... Soy bastante awesome y eso, ¡solo a nivel personal!

Parpadea sin entender demasiado.

—La cosa es que sí que es awesome y si me echa de menos y todo es culpa del fucking Putin.

—Oh, ya veo...

—¿Qué ves?

—Quiero decir que entiendo más o menos.

—Ah. Mmm... —le mira con suspicacia—. ¡Oh! ¿Vas a llevarme entonces o no?

—Da, da...

—¡Vamos entonces! Y me cuentas que otras cosas sabes —tira de el para levantarle y se acuerda que antes quería ir a la oficina del ruso... Y además quiere comer algo—. Ven, quiero llevarme mi grifo y... Buscar mi lunch.

Asiente de nuevo. Rusia se mete las manos a los bolsillos y le brillan los ojos se hinca en el suelo y empieza a sacar TODO lo que hay en los bolsillos del abrigo.

Pues hay... una botella de vodka fría, por supuesto, que a Rusia le hace mucha gracia aunque no le da un trago. Los mandos de las cabezas nucleares, un pez de colores en una bolsa, dinero, como cuatro teléfonos móviles, algunos hecho pedacitos. Alemania dice que hay vasitos también y un gato.

Rusia parpadea sin estar seguro de que son los mandos de las cabezas nucleares.

Hay ganzúas y herramientas y una fiambrera con comida congelada, una bolsa de agua caliente vacía... Rusia abre la fiambrera y se le queda viendo unos segundos a la comida de ahí dentro un poco idiotizado.

—Debería darle helado para que me lo guardara —piensa en voz alta.

—Chto? —pregunta Popov.

—¡Mira! ¡Esta congelado! —se levanta

—Oh... hay microondas en la sala de descanso.

—¿Será este mi lunch?

—Tal vez...

—¿Me lo calientas, Please?

—Da, claro, sin problema —lo toma porque esta parece una tarea más parecida a lo que suele hacer.

—Thank You! —le sonríe abriendo la oficina del ruso y metiendose... A espiar ahí también. Popov se va con la comida.

* * *

Se abre la casa de apuestas. Cuántos rusos crees que van a acabar llorando del terror?


	4. Chapter 4

Rusia se frota las manos pensando que aquí debe haber ALGO divertido que ver (Seguro no hay nada, Bloody comunista impersonal)

Lo siento, no es de tener un millón de juguetes pero hay juguetes de Happy Meal que consiguió contigo. Sonríe con ellos y se va a los cajones a ver si hay alguna cosa secreta útil.

La verdad, no recuerdo muy bien de donde salió, pero recuerdo que hay un consolador en su despacho, creo que además Made in USA, (con forma de la estatua de la libertad o la bandera americana pintada o algo parecido) alguien se lo trajo para hacerle una broma o rabiar o algo así. Rusia levanta las cejas con eso y se sonroja.

—Wow Joan, ya viste... Oh... Ugh... —protesta rascándose la cabeza—. Extraño a alguien... Como puede el Bloody commie vivir así sin nadie

Suena el telefono de Rusia: kalinka kalinka maya, Kalinka ka kalinka kalina maya

—Ahh! Wait! Eso lo conozco! I'm coming! Don't hung up! —rebusca todo en su ropa y al final lo consigue—. Hello?

—He... eh?

—Privet! Privet!

—Heil!

—Pruss... Ehm... Prossiya?! ¡¿Cómo estás?! —salida súper animado .

—Oh, He-Heil... bien —se ríe un poco nervioso—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Quieres hablar con Rossiya... ¿Por?

—Ehm... pues contigo, ja. ¿Tienes un rato?

—Ye... Da. Da —sonríe pensando en al menos chismear un poco esto.

—Quería hablar contigo de algo... es decir... ¿qué haces esta noche?

—Ehm... No lo se. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿I-Ir?

—Da.

—¿A tú casa? —suena aun más nervioso

—Pues... Da!

—P-Pero... ¿qué estás pensando?

—En que vengas, hombre, quizás podemos jugar un poco en la noche y eso.

—¿J-Jugar? ¿Y tus hermanas?

—Estarán viendo la tele como siempre y no nos harán caso, quizás puedes ayudarme a investigar.

—¿Investigar qué?

—Cosas. Mi casa y eso. Anda, ven.

—Ehm... v-vale —risa nerviosa, Rusia se ríe un poco también—. Pero no va a estar Amerika, verdad?

—America... Por? No va a estar pero que tendría de malo que estuviera?

—Nein, nein... nada malo —carraspea y sonríe malignamente—, pero suena más prometedor que no esté —toma un poco de valor para decir eso.

—¿Prometedor? Why?

—Pues como él está con Ägypten, no le importará que estés conmigo.

—Whaaaat? Que esté... Contigo? —de verdad esta hablando en inglés ahora.

—Quiero decir... un rato... ehm, jugando —se sonroja y se ríe nervioso otra vez.

—Ah! Jugando! Awesome... Entonces nos vemos al rato .

—Pues jugando a... ya sabes —que malo eres insinuandote hijo mío.

—A... ¿Qué?

—Y... ¿y si mejor vamos a bailar?

—A... ¿bailar?!

—¿Te gusta, no? —pregunta nervioso sin saber lo que hace, solo quería quedar para jugar a la play en la noche, cada uno en su casa, pero Rusia le ha invitado y ahora se ha hecho un lío como siempre que Rusia hace cosas raras con él.

—Well, not really. Mejor ven y pedimos pizza.

—¿Cómo que no? —frunce el ceño.

—Ehm... Es decir, da, da, me gusta pero mejor ven y hacemos otras cosas.

—Ah... ehm... ¿en serio? ¿Tan necesitado estás? —y tú tienes tan poco tacto... —, bueno, claro, yo soy awesome y como Amerika ahora ya no...

—¿Necesitado de que? Sí hablamos.

—De... ya sabes... ¿No estamos hablando de eso? —descolocado ahora.

—Ya no somos boyfriends, pero ¿tú qué?

—Pues si no eres su novio puedes hacer eso que hacías con él con otros... ¿sabes? Incluso pueden ser más awesomes aun —explica. Rusia frunce el ceño.

—Si lo sigo haciendo con él, ¡aunque no nos dejen!

—Ja, ja, ya sé que vas a buscarlo para tirártelo, solo digo que tienes más opciones, mucho más cerca y más fáciles... y ya que me invitas a tu casa... Es menos peligroso, además.

—No vas a acostarte con my boyfriend!

—Was? Con Amerika? Nein, nein, tío, eso sería raro

—¡Pero Russia es mío! ¡Y si lo tocas te mato!

—Pues... Russland eres tú —parpadea, porque no suele ser TAN denso en eso.

—¡Pues no! Ugh! ¡Ven y veras qué pasa!

—Nein? ¿Qué pasa de qué?

—¡Pues no va a pasar eso!

—¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, yo ni quiero, tampoco, no estaba hablando de mi —risa nerviosa

—Porque Russia ya es de alguien, ok! Déjalo!

—¿De quién eres? ¿De un tío que se tira a otra? Tú eras más awesome antes de que te comiera la cabeza el cerdo capitalista..

Era una bonita amistad la del cerdo capitalista con Prussia…

—¡Tú eras mucho mas awesome cuando yo no sabia las cosas que decías de mi a mis espaldas! What the fuck! ¡No me llames cerdo capitalista!

—¡No digo nada a tus espaldas! ¿Con quién estoy hablando? ¡Hasta suenas como él!

Y tú eras el primero en llamarle así. Además tú eres el que me ha invitado a tu casa para empezar.

—I'm América, you idiot, y no vuelvo a jugar Play contigo nunca mas! Aléjate del commie

—What? ¿Qué haces con su teléfono? ¿Esto es una broma o qué? ¡Tu voz suena igual!

Was?

—Da lo mismo como, podías haber venido y ya, pero eres idiota! Y yo quería que vinieras.

—Pues... verdamnt! Es que no es tú teléfono, ¡qué haces contestando a su teléfono! ¡Ya ni se puede hablar con él, eres peor que una mujer controladora! Además, yo ni iba a ir, tengo a Ungarn y es perfectamente awesome! No hablaba de mi!

—Si que ibas a venir y voy a acusarte!

—Was? A acusarme? Anda, vete a tirarte a egypt y deja en paz al mundo.

Se queda callado un poco y tiene una idea súper awesome.

—Prossiya...

—Además, si no quieres oír cosas que no son para ti no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas —es que sigue nervioso y sonrojado porque por una vez que toma valor.

—Da, da... Prossiya. Yo... Solo estaba jugando a Imitar al cerdo capitalista —vuelve a hablar en ruso

—¡Con su teléfono!

—Net, net... Es mi teléfono. Crees que se lo dejaría?

—¡Sé a quién estoy llamando! ¿Se lo has quitado?

—¿A quién?

—¡A Russland!

—Yo soy Russland.

—Has dicho que eras Amerika, ahora no vas a engañarme.

—Estaba engañándote entonces. Ven a mi casa y haremos eso que quieres.

—Was? ¡Has dicho que me matarías!

—Da. Estaba jugando.

—W-Was? —nervioso ahora—. Nein, nein, no te creo ahora. Russland no juega de esta forma y no habla inglés así

—Insinúas que no soy tan listo, Prossiya?

—Pues no lo hace, no es por inteligencia, ¡es personalidad! Le conozco desde mucho antes que tú supieras andar siquiera.

—A Soyedinennyye Shtaty?

—A Russland!

—A mi? —Rusia intenta con un sobreesfuerzo el portarse tan denso como Rusia.

—Tú eres Amerika, me lo has dicho!

—Soy... France.

Hay unos instantes de silencio.

—Voy a colgarte el teléfono, tío, si no paras de hacer el capullo —responde a eso sonriendo igual un poco pensando aun que es América.

—Ven a Moscou... Te espero en el edificio de la FSB, podemos ir a bailar si quieres

—No me vas a convencer de que eres Russland, que no soy tonto. Pero vale, voy y te jodo tu cita si tanto insistes.

—Vale, nos vemos igual aquí y tendrás una noche inolvidable —se ríe un poco.

—¿Que pasa, no puedes solo y quieres un trío ahora?

—Shu... Ehm... Da, algo así.

Prusia se ríe.

—Bueno ve a comprar tu boleto y me mandas un mensaje a este número con la hora a la que llegas, vale?

—Vale, vale... Ala Auf viedersehen

—Ehh... Do svidaniya

Le cuelga y parpadea un par de veces... sin estar muy seguro de lo que ha pasado. En fin... cuando no?

* * *

 _por qué no? un poco más de sal a la mezcla..._


	5. Chapter 5

Rusia sale de su despacho sorprendido de aún no tener toda el hambre que quisiera, buscando a Popov, que no se que haya encontrado en la fiambrera una vez que se descongeló (lo que me da miedo...) Popov ha ido a esconderse después de dejarla en los microondas.

—Ehhh! Popoooov!

Nadie contesta, Rusia bufa un poco aunque en realidad no tiene hambre... viendo a ver si Rusia tiene alguna chocolatina en sus bolsillos, pensando en quien demonios le va a acompañar ahora a la FSB.

Sigo sin saber qué hay en sus bolsillos, así que buena suerte con eso.

Después de unos segundos de búsqueda se rinde porque en realidad no tiene tanto antojo de dulce, lo que tiene es mucha sed... Mira a su alrededor buscando a la siguiente víctima que le acompañe y le consiga una Coca-Cola

Es que américa NECESITA a gente... es increíble. Necesita un montón de personas a su alrededor para TODO. Eso veo y no hay mucha predisposición con Rusia.

Solo tiene que ir a tres cuadras a la dichosa FSB y aún se lo piensa... Pero si algo más es... Rusia... es necio como él solo y capaz de presionar y presionar hasta que las cosas van como quiere, así que camina hacia la puerta y al primero que se encuentra le toma del brazo, que es una de las secretarias veteranas

—Privet!

—Privet, Rossiya

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella parpadea porque bien que lo sabe y habla rarito

—Eh? No tu apellido—agrega aclarando.

—¿Te has olvidado?

—Un poco. Tengo que ir a la FSB y quiero una cocacola, me consigues una?

—Da... Ultimamente te estás volviendo muy capitalista —bromea un poco. Se ríe de buena gana.

—No lo bastante —asegura con desparpajo.

—¿Más quieres aun? Solo falta que cambies el Vasili por uno de esos con las banderas americanas.

—¿Que cambie qué?

—El Vasili... —aclara refiriéndose al cuadro de Kandisnky que tiene Rusia en su despacho, se detiene a si misma—. Ya lo sé, solo era una broma. ¿Estás en tu despacho?

Rusia se ríe de igual manera pero es que no ha entendido qué es el Vasili... aun así se encoge de hombros. De todos modos la risa da un poco de miedo, lo único que suele conseguir es una sonrisa y se va un poco incomoda a por la cocacola

Se espera silbando un poco y mirando alrededor a que vuelva con su cocacola, tratando de saludar a más personas, pero es que este sitio, es feo y a él le parece anticuado. Sonríe de lado sintiéndose como EL superespía de peli de los sesentas, con el mejor disfraz que ha hecho la madre naturaleza.

Nadie le hace mucho caso, aunque todo el mundo está pendiente de lo que hace. Repentinamente recuerda el asunto del grifo, levanta las cejas y decide ir corriendo por el antes de que vuelva la mujer con su cocacola.

No está en su despacho, está en la sala de reuniones en la que despertó y a la que no ha vuelto. Pues sí, diganle eso a él... Ash, se va a ir sin grifo, con lo que le gusta. Le pregunta a alguien, a quien sea, si sabe donde está su grifo.

Tal vez alguien se lo haya llevado al despacho.

Yeah! Sonríe al encontrarlo al fin, tomándolo y dándole unas vueltas en la mano como si fuera bastonera... el problema es que los músculos de Rusia y los suyos son diferentes así que sale volando el grifo justo al momento en que la mujer mayor viene de vuelta con su coca y casi le vuela los lentes... o la cabeza. Ella mira al grifo, un poco asustada y luego a Rusia.

—Ehh... S-Spasibo por la Coca-Cola. No ha pasado nada, no ha pasado nada —le asegura con cara de culpable.

—Estoy bien —deja la Coca-Cola en la mesa y va a recoger el grifo para dárselo.

—Awes... Ehm... Qué bien. Y... ehh... ¿qué secretos puedes contarme?

—¿Secretos? ¿No ibas a la plaza Lubyanka?

—Da, me los contarás mientras vamos para allá —abre la lata y se la enchufa a la boca empezando a beber.

—¿Que vaya contigo? ¿No te llevas a Kolia?

—¿A Kolia?

—Kolia... —asiente

—¿Quién es Kolia?

—¿Cómo que quién es Kolia?

—E-Es decir, dónde está Kolia que... no la veo.

—Pues en su mesa.

—Y... por qué crees que debería ir con... ¿ella?

—¿Ella?

—¿E... él? —mira la lata descolocado al notar que NO SABE a Coca-Cola...

—¿Me lo preguntas?

—Ehm... Net, Net. Es que hoy quiero ir contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Bien, voy por mi abrigo entonces.

—Perfecto —asegura y se sonríe a sí mismo—. I am awesome y esta Coca-Cola no sirve.

Ella lo recoge de su mesa y vuelve otra vez.

—Bien, tovarisch... Tú me guías —pide Rusia, ella sonríe un poco y sale delante—. Ehm... por qué no me recuerdas desde hace cuánto nos conocemos... ehm... ¿cómo me dices que te llamas?

—Ehm... empece a trabajar aquí cuando tenía veinte años... —le mira de nuevo extrañada porque estas preguntas son super raras

—Ah! Y... Desde entonces nos conocemos. Que bien... Oh, espera, ¿algún día te has acostado conmigo? —frunce el ceño.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja de golpe.

—Da... tú y yo... antes.

Ella niega con la cabeza igual de sonrojada.

—Oh... bueno. Ehm... ok. Y... ¿cómo te gustaría que te llamara?

—¿Que me llamaras? —carraspea un poco.

—Da. De nombre

—Pues por mi nombre... ¿Por qué me preguntas estas cosas? —es que sigue un poco sonrojada.

—Porque quiero saber cómo llamarte, hombre —le sonríe y la abraza de los hombros porque el niño es idiota.

—Hace treinta años que nos conocemos... —se tensa en cuanto la abraza porque es la primera vez que lo hace en treinta años.

—Así que sabes toooooodos mis secretos.

—Pues... Da.

Rusia le sonríe otra vez mirándola con ojitos de corazón.

—Pero no me gusta cómo te comportas. Me parece que estás muy extraño. ¿Ha pasado algo malo? —como que te has golpeado la cabeza, por ejemplo.

—Net, net, net —carraspea porque quizás está haciendo algo raro—. Ehm... ha pasado algo bueno en realidad y yo... quiero saber cosas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ehhh... Nada. Net. Solo estoy de buen humor y tu me... caes muy bien —otra sonrisa, que no se crean que no está acostumbrado a hacer esto. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Spasibo —vuelve a sonrojarse un poco, porque la verdad es que ya no estaba pensando en que fuera nunca a hablarle de estos temas ni a comprender nunca nada.

—Y como me caes muy bien creo que podemos hablar y me puedes contar las cosas que más te impresionan de mi... y cosas secretas de inteligencia...

—¿C-Cosas que me impresionan... de ti?

—Da, en especial las cosas de inteligencia. Es decir, cosas de espionaje.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —frunce el ceño. Rusia suspira mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Y las que no son de espionaje? —su propio espionaje personal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ¿qué cosas te gustan de mí?

—Creo que estoy un poco mayor para esto, tovarisch —se sonroja y gira la cara

—Nah, que vas a estar mayor, es una buena pregunta! —se ríe y es un idiota genrealizado para hacer esto con gente normal, pero con alguien a quien convencer, el coqueteo más o menos suave y usar la sonrisa era lo que siempre acostumbraba hacer para convencer a quien fuera de lo que fuera.

—Es un poco raro decirte esto ahora cuando ya sabes que en mi juventud... las cosas podrían haber ido de otra forma.

Rusia levanta las cejas GENUINAMENTE emocionado de haber encontrado algo interesante aquí, la mira de manera extraña, porque era una mujer mayor... y era RARO que ella... y Rusia... y...

—¿Hablas de que tu y yo... podríamos haber hecho el... eh... eso?

Se sonroja de nuevo y aprieta los ojos.

—Ohhhh... ¿y por qué no pasó? —pregunta pensando "porque no eres awesome como YO!"

—¿Qué? P-Pues no lo sé, no creí que tú lo... supieras o si lo sabías nunca... me lo dijiste —piensa que tal vez fue una tonta por nunca decirle nada.

—Ehm... yo...soy un poco raro y...

—Bueno, solo... ya soy muy mayor para esto y tengo bastante con haber estado a tu lado todo este tiempo —baja la mirada porque además sabe que él debía verla como una niña pequeña o una madre... y más siendo inmortal.

—Ehh... pero es... un poco triste eso y... uff... es que soy raro, de verdad —parlotea.

—Chto?

—Pues que eso no suena tan bien y... Es que a mi hay que explicarme las cosas de cierta manera —explica él.

—Eso ya lo sé, querido.

—Además es que... Nadie me aguanta. Literal. Hay que ser muy muy... —busca la palabra en ruso y no se le ocurre—. Ehh... "Awesome" para poder estar conmigo y ser el más fuerte y el más grande, así como la primera potencia mundial.

—No digas eso —le mira un poco preocupada.

—Pero aunque sea un poco psycho y eso, hay a quien le gusta y puede y... ¡Es que a ti te hubiera desarmado!

—No digas es, hay mucha gente que te quiere y que no consideran que te esten "aguantando", ya sé que crees que ese chico es genial, pero estoy segura que él también cree que tú lo eres.

Rusia abre la boca impresionado y se pone delante de ella tomándola de los hombros y caminando... ahora de espaldas.

—¿Sabes de eso?

—Eh... bueno, un poquito.

—¿Qué sabes? —le sonríe otra vez.

—Pues que realmente fuisteis pareja durante un tiempo muy breve y ahora ya no.

—Pero creo que él es genial... ¿Crees que lo echo de menos?

—Bueno, no paras de intentar ir a verle... ¿no?

—A él también le gusta mucho verme —susurra sonrojándose, pero sonriendo un poco.

—¿Da? Ya me imagino.

—¿Entonces tú no estás en contra? se ríe un poquito intentando subirse a Texas.

—Net, net, ya sabes que puedes contar siempre con mi apoyo. Hay demasiada gente que lo está.

Rusia le sonríe sinceramente y la abraza levantándola y dándole un par de vueltas. Ella se asusta con eso. A nadie le extraña.

—Eres una "Good commie", tovarisch —al final la baja. Levanta la mano para colmo y trata de revolverle un buen poco el pelo.

—¡Para, para! —protesta y parpadea de nuevo con todo ese comportamiento

—Eh? ¿No te gusta?

—Net —se peina de nuevo.

—A Russi... A... Mi me gusta.

—Bueno, a mí no.

—¿Tú sabes que le hacen aquí a la Coca-Cola que sabe rara?

—No le hacen nada...

—¡Pues sabe rara!

—Net...

—Ok... ¡Ya estamos aquí! —se frota las manos cuando por fin llegan a la puerta de la FSB.

—Da —le mira de reojo

—Vamos, ven... —se ríe un poco, bajito, ella le sigue.

* * *

Niño, si te buscamos a una rusa resistente porque no puedes andar solo... puedes no desarmarla? Gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Canadá llega a casa de Estados Unidos solo como dos minutos más tarde de que este se haya ido a la CIA, seguro se lo ha cruzado en la calle.

—Good morning, Canada!

—Morning, Joan, ¿puedo pasar? —pregunta tan educado.

—Claro, claro. Aunque tu brother no está.

—Oh... ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta porque ha venido corriendo ya que ella le ha avisado.

—Está diferente hoy. Analizo la posibilidad de que peleara con Russia anoche y yo no me haya enterado, la probabilidad es baja.

—Mmmm... ¿Puedes mostrarme el video del comportamiento extraño?

—Yes. Es todo el día desde que amaneció. Ha estado hablando en ruso. ¿Sabes si tomó clases?

—¿De ruso? Pues con Rusia...

—Habla mucho mejor. Pero es comportamiento extraño, mira... —pone el video de al despertarse

Canadá parpadea mirando la pantalla porque como se cae... Es que además el movimiento es muy parecido al de Rusia, aunque piensa a veces las parejas les pasa eso cuando pasan tiempo juntos.

—Se chupa las heridas, ¿lo ves? ¿Qué opina tu humana inteligencia de esto?

—Que es extraño, efectivamente. ¿Dónde ha ido?

—A la CIA. Ahora mismo está cruzando el Langley Fork Park, no se ha estacionado donde siempre.

—Tal vez debería ir a buscarlo y a hablar con él...

—Please.

—¿Ha hecho algo más?

—Muchas cosas. Me puso atención.

—Oh... ¿en serio? —eso sí que le toma por sorpresa como algo inaudito.

—Mira, esto es cuando le explique por qué le convenía Egypt y no Russia —se lo pasa. Canadá levanta las cejas porque las preguntas y comentarios además en ruso, con acento—. No está enfermo.

—¿No?

—Ya revisé sus constantes vitales, le hice un scan y análisis de orina. No parece tener nada.

—Parece algo muy de actitud, pero es que habla muy bien el ruso —valora el canadiense también.

—Por eso pregunto si no ha recibido clases.

—No me ha comentado nada.

—Se mueve extraño también y mira... —le pasa la escena en el baño. Canadá se sonroja un poco, apartando la cara—. Espera a ver las caras al espejo. Mira, aquí están las sonrisas.

—Oh... —nota a lo que se refiere, aunque sigue con la cara un poco girada por la intimidad, mirando de reojo. Parpadea porque normal no es, pero no está seguro de que sea muy grave por no saber qué pasa bien bien.

—¿Ya lo ves? No sé lo que le pasa —lo cual es muy muy raro.

—¿Pero se había comportado así antes?

—No.

—Parece como si... bueno, a veces las personas, si pasan mucho tiempo en compañía de alguien empiezan a copiar e imitar comportamientos.

—America no pasa tanto tiempo con Russia. En este mes han estado juntos seis horas veintitrés minutos, aunque han hablado setenta y seis horas con dieciséis minutos

—Ya... además es un poco exagerado el nivel —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente?

—Me refiero a que nadie aprende a hablar un idioma así de fácil —claro que el idioma que intentas aprender tú es el alemán...

—Y América ha intentado aprenderlo por años, pero... —pone un vídeo en la pantalla de América hablando en ruso hace un par de años. Y no es que no sepa más o menos la estructura, pero el acento de le nota muchísimo incluso si no se habla ruso, se inventa palabras y Joan le corrige cada cinco minutos.

—¿No habrá estado tomando clases en secreto?

—¿A qué hora? Lo veo prácticamente todo el día.

—No lo sé, pero como ahora no puede... es que ¿qué explicación tendría esto?

—Ninguna lógica.

—Bueno, sé creativa —pide Canadá.

—No hay momentos del día lo suficientemente largos en que yo no escúchenlo que está escuchando para aprender ruso así.

—¿Entonces?

—Quizás son drogas.

—¿Drogas? ¿No has analizado su orina?

—Quizás son nuevas drogas comunistas.

Canadá parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Hay algo de eso en los periódicos mundiales o en google?

—No hay nada en ningún lado y su orina está limpia, sus pupilas no están dilatadas y no tiene ningún síntoma más allá del mareo inicial. Sigue sin gustarle el vodka y temo que sea algo psicológico.

—Iré a hablar con él —asiente, yendo a por su abrigo... ya .que está aquí.

—England y France vienen en camino.

—¿En serio? —un poco incrédulo.

—Yes, fue un poco difícil convencer a England. France lo hizo.

—Oh, vale. Llámame cuando lleguen.

—Canadá.

—What?

—Cuídalo y tráelo bien a casa. No dejes que se vaya con el ruso loco.

Asiente un poco.

—Bien, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Asiente de nuevo y sale por la puerta.

* * *

Una pequeña escna corta... Ahí va el capitán Canadá al rescate!


	7. Chapter 7

Suena el teléfono de Rusia

—Hell... Privet!

—Ehm... h-heil —responde la voz de Prusia

—Eres, tú... Prossiya? Espera. No te oigo —Rusia se mueve un poco de donde está, acercándose a una ventana, medio frustradillo porque no ha encontrado nada tan ultra secreto como quería.

—Estoy... Estoy aquí... en Domodedovo.

—Ah! Yo estoy en la plaza esta... En... La plaza esta! Te mando mi ubicación por whatsapp.

—Vale, ahora busco un taxi y voy —los alemanes lo resuelven todo con diligencia y eficiente practicidad.

—Spasiba! —responde todo feliz, pensando que AL FIN tiene toda el hambre que suele tener todo el rato.

Hambre que está volviendo loco a América en la CIA, seguro va a haber engordado quince quilos cuando vuelvan a la normalidad, porque cuando él tiene hambre solo... come, sin controlarse y Joan va a ponerle a dieta por seis meses. Sí, porque además como las golosinas le dan mucho más placer que nada, así que está comiendo solo de ello.

Rusia se pone otra vez la bufanda (se la había quitado porque le estorbaba), toma su grifo y se dirige a la salida silbando y sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde es que el taxi de Prusia se detiene y él le paga diligentemente antes de bajarse y ponerse un poco nervioso al verle, porque no le ha dicho a nadie en casa a donde venía y además no se ve a América por ningún lado. Rusia le sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mano, acercándose a él.

Prusia parpadea un poco cuando le sonríe sonrojándose ligeramente sin saber qué es lo raro aquí. Un poquito nervioso por intentar convencer a Prusia de que de verdad es Rusia, es que el soviético se acerca del todo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Privet!

—Ehm... Heil —sonríe decide con su más awesome y seductora sonrisa, nervioso—. ¿Me estabas esperando aquí solo?

—Da, da. ¡Has venido!

—J-ja, ¿por qué no iba a venir?

—No sé. Ehm... —le mira frunce un poco el ceño y decide que sí, que así es como va a ir esto, y él es awesome y ya lo ha decidido, así que con toda su torpeza y estupidez se acerca a él para darle un beso en los labios

Prusia se queda completamente paralizado y se sonroja hasta las orejas. Rusia decide a medio beso que claro, debería besarle mal porque es justo el plan, que Prusia crea que todo es awesome y que en realidad no lo sea. Abre los labios y le muerde...

El alemán se sonroja más y ahí se mueve para abrir la boca intentando hacer algo, aguantándose el mordisco que no es el primero que le hace. Ahí está el error de... Rusia, el creer que es el primero que le hace y que saldrá corriendo. Levanta las cejas cuando nota que Prusia se aguanta el mordisco y empieza a considerar que esto es bastante extraño porque Prusia parece devolverle el beso... Aun así, el sabor de la sangre le atrae en exceso sin saber por qué y sin estar seguro exactamente de qué le hace más allá de atraerle por completo.

Prusia se pierde por completo y hasta se pone de puntillas con la mente absolutamente en blanco. Repentinamente Rusia empuja a Prusia del pecho, no con muchísima fuerza como para tirarle pero si con la bastante como para separarle de golpe.

—... —eso que Rusia le iba a decir queda en nada cuando se relame la sangre, aún demasiado concentrado en su sabor.

—Ehm... —Prusia se ríe de nervios, aun sonrojado.

—You... Te... ¿Gustar? —le mira.

—Eh? J-Ja... —vacila en un susurro antes de relamerse la sangre.

—Te mordí —frunce el ceño y se rasca la cabeza.

—Bueno... —se encoge de hombros y se relame otra vez.

—Prussi... Ya!

—Was? ¡Y a ti también! ¿Por qué me has besado si no?

—Porque eres un... Tonto y no debía gustarte —balbucea no eligiendo muy bien las palabras y hablando aún más raro.

—Was? No soy un tonto, soy Awesome! Y no me ha gustado tanto —miente, nervioso.

—¿Y quieres acostarte conmigo?

—W-was? —se sonroja otra vez

—¿Algún día nos hemos acostado? — se cruza de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Was? —frunce el ceño con eso.

—¿Tú no tienes una novia? Voy a acostarte con ella... de hecho voy a ir a acostarme YO con ella —le mira y cambia el peso de pie porque quiere ahorcarlo porque le dan muchos celos...

—W-Was? No vas a acércate a Ungarn!

—¿Por? Tú... estás aquí.

—¡Y tú también!

—Yes! Digo... Da! Pero... —es que su ruso debe ser un DESASTRE en estas discusiones.

—¡Les diré a todos que está aquí Amerika si lo haces!

—No! Net!

—Además, tú me has invitado y me has besado!

—¡Tú querías que te besara!

—NEIN! —se sonroja y es que está nervioso porque no sabe porque le ataca, Rusia se sonroja extrañamente un poco en espejo.

—Ehh, pues... Es... ¡Una cosa muy rara! Yo tengo boyfriend.

—Nein, no es verdad.

—¿Cómo no?

—Pues no sois novios, él te lo dijo y nadie quiere ya que estéis juntos.

—¡Pero él me quiere y yo le quiero!

—Eso ya lo sé —ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces?

—Pero no es tu novio y él esta con Ägypten ahora.

—Y tú estás con... —se queda callado porque no sabe decir Hungría en ruso—. Hungary.

—Und? —entrecierra los ojos con eso pero es que se ve realmente como RUSIA.

—¿Y quieres ser mi... boyfriend?

—W-w-w-was? Y-y-yo... lo que... lo que digo...

—Aja? —pone los brazos en jarras esperando respuesta.

—C-creo que eso... eso sería demasiado formal y prefería no ponerle nombre...

—¡No vas a ser mi boyfriend! A lo mucho nos acostaremos y cómo eres débil te mataré.

—Was? ¡No vas a matarme!

—Claro que sí.

—No, soy tan fuerte como Amerika o más y además hace más tiempo que nos conocemos... él es un niño. Tú y yo... hemos compartido mucho más de lo que él podría imaginar.

—¿Cómo qué? —frunce más el ceño.

—El día que te dé una princesa, lo hablamos.

—¡¿Tú y yo tenemos una hija?!

—Was? ¡Hablo de Ekaterina!

A Rusia se le abre la boca impresionado

—Was? Was? Sabes que es verdad! Y fue una boda awesome

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo En realidad nunca había hablado con Rusia mucho de su pasado o de sus anteriores parejas.

—D-Da. W-Wedding. P-Pues yo voy a casarme con America.

—No van a dejarte.

—Si me dejaron contigo veras como... Ash!

—Pero si Amerika está hasta con alguien más —suspira. Rusia se cruza de brazos frustrado—. Vamos a comer, anda.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo también...

—Vamos, hay un lugar por aquí a la vuelta al que hemos ido a comer esas bolitas negras.

—¿Bolitas negras?

—Esas pelotitas que se comen con pan duro.

—Kaviar!

—¡Eso!

—Verdamnt —parpadea porque no tiene sentido—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás RARO...

—¡No estoy raro!

—Ja, lo estás

—Net. Tú estás raro.

—Was?

—Da. Viniendo aquí queriendo besos

—¡Amerika me ha invitado!

—No a darme besos —le mira de reojo. Prusia se sonroja de nuevo—. Aunque resolveremos eso —asegura lleno de misterio, sonriendo para sí y pensando que sí, él va a hacer que a Prusia se le quiten las ganas.

—¿Lo haremos?

—¡Claro!

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... Como sea necesario. ¿Tú qué crees que tendría que hacer?

—Eh... —risita nerviosa, Rusia le mira y levanta una ceja—. N-No... No lo sé... ¿qué... qué querrías hacer?

—No eso que crees —se ríe.

—¿Eh? Nein?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres lo bastante fuerte?

—¡Pues que soy awesome!

—Pues no lo sé, mira —le empuja del hombro. Prusia trastabilla un poco y protesta—. ¿Ves?

—¡Me has pillado desprevenido!

—Si te empujo otra vez vas a decir lo mismo? —se ríe.

—Nein!

—Oh... ¡ya sé! ¿Puedes cargarme?

—¡Claro que puedo! —tan seguro.

—Vale vamos a probar —se le acerca y le abraza del cuello. El alemán traga saliva y se agacha para tomarle de detrás de las rodillas

Rusia se le recarga encima un poco y hace el movimiento para que pueda cargarle dejándole caer todo su cuerpo encima. Prusia con una hernia de disco a partir de mañana. Nah, aunque si le tiemblan las rodillas.

—Wow! Si me aguantas! —le mira súper impresionado porque no creía que fuera a aguantarle.

—Claro que s-si —vacila todo rojo y tembloroso, bufando por el esfuerzo.

—Cool! Ahora si puedes tener sexo consigo así te has ganado el derecho —sonríe hacia Prusia, quien le deja caer en el suelo del susto

—Agh! The hell ma... Ehm... Tirar a la gente está mal.

—Was? —sigue con lo otro, sin volver en sí. Rusia se levanta con pesadez porque aún no sabe mover ágilmente este cuerpo

—Dejar caer está mal, ¿oíste? —le pica el pecho con el dedo

Se humedece los labios sin habla, mirándole a los ojos, el ruso le sostiene la mirada.

—¿Qué puedo hacer... qué?

—Pues... Eso. ¿No íbamos a comer?

—Ja, nein —sacude la cabeza—. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? Tengo en serio un MONTÓN de hambre

—¿Hablas en serio con lo del sexo? —risita nerviosa, Rusia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Obvio que no me aguantas cargado para eso —levanta la mano y hace un gesto para subir a Texas.

—¿Y para qué voy a cargarte si lo podemos hacer en una cama?

—¡No vamos a hacerlo en una cama! Digo que si PUEDES cargarme te ganas el derecho a que yo te meta esto aquí porque... —se escucha a sí mismo la bola de imbecilidades que está diciendo y por una vez, se detiene

—W-Was?

—No puedes tener sexo conmigo. Punto. Ni ahora ni nunca. Me caes bastante bien y eso, ¡pero es que no! Yo estoy con America.

—Amerika no está contigo —insiste, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si lo está. ¿Crees que a él le gusta no poder estar conmigo? ¿Crees que prefiere estar con Egypt? Habla conmigo diario. Y no nos vemos y es una mierda y lo odiamos los dos —explica pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Yo también hablo con él a menudo y no es lo que dice cuando jugamos.

—Pero es que no es lo mismo con Egypt. Ella es... Bueno, si le gusta y eso pero es que no es lo mismo. Conmigo SI que está.

—Ya claro, y eso le dice a ella también.

—No le dice a ella eso... Es decir sí que se lo dice pero es diferente. Es complicado, ¿vale? Pero America sí que me quiere, y mucho, y sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Iluso.

—No es una ilusión, estoy completamente seguro —asegura frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Cómo? Como puedes estarlo, tú mismo sabes que hace con Agypten.

—Lo que hace con ella es... Es... Sexo. Es decir, está bien pero es que lo que hace con ella es así —hace un espacio pequeño con el índice y el pulgar—. Y lo que hace conmigo es así —abre los brazos.

—Jum... a lo mejor podríamos llamarle y preguntárselo —decide, frunciendo el ceño mientras llegan ya al restaurante.

—Net, Net... No hay que... Ihhh! —se tapa la boca pensando por primera vez qué puede estar pasando con el mismo.

—Bien que sabes lo que dirá —saca su teléfono de todos modos dispuesto a llamarle

—Net, Net... No sé qué va a decir ni hacer ni nada.

—Aunque si está por aquí no tiene sentido llamarle.

—No está por aquí, no sé dónde está.

—¡Él me ha invitado antes y se ha hecho pasar por ti!

—Net, Net, Net. Era yo

—Was? No, si me ha amenazado y todo por decir... cosas.

—Pues es que lo que has dicho.

—Was?

—¡Pues ha estado mal!

—¡Pero si tú has dicho que querías acostarte conmigo!

—D-Da... da. V-Violarte!

—Was? No vas a violarme!

—Pues eso es lo que yo hago con todos menos con América —asegura cual si se acerca un mesero a preguntar que van a beber

—Sí yo consiento no es violación, entonces haces lo mismo que con Amerika, ¿entiendes? Pero conmigo.

—¡No vamos a hacer lo mismo que hago yo con America!

—¡No es como que yo quiera!

—¡Si que quieres! ¡Estás celoso de que yo haga eso con él!

—Nein! Tú quieres hacerlo conmigo también porque soy awesome.

—No

—Was? ¡Has dicho que sí!

—Es... Agh! ¡No lo sé! ¡Nunca me había planteado acostarme contigo! —Rusia pasando de intentar actuar como Rusia a ser América de la manera más bipolar posible.

—¿Como que no?

—¡Me mareas!

—Was?

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza que siente excesivamente revuelta con demasiadas cosas.

—Si tuviéramos sexo una vez, ¿estarías conforme?

—W-Was?

—Da. ¿Sexo una vez y dejas de molestarme?

—¡Deja de marearme tú a mí!

—¡Estoy planteándomelo! Y ya está, esto es más fácil.

—¿Planteándotelo?

—Da o Net?

—¡No estoy aquí rogándote como si fueras a hacerme un favor!

—Esto es muy muy raro —declara Rusia mirando a Prusia directamente y repentinamente pensando algo que nunca había pensado en serio, aun cuando era su plan inicial: ¿y si de verdad se acostaba con Prusia? Era... Raro. Aun cuando inicialmente este había sido el plan, era una de esas cosas que había pensado de manera fugaz y poco clara, que Prusia viniera y hacer un poco de Francia, seducirle, darle besos y luego asustarle... Luego había cambiado de plan trescientas cincuenta veces, sin saber muy bien qué demonios estaba haciendo.

—Nein, nein... que va, tranquilo —sonríe con su mejor sonrisa de seductor... que no es muy buena realmente, para ser sinceros.

—¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? —pregunta notándolo repentinamente e inclinando la cabeza

—Was? —pregunta descolocado.

—Todos suelen tenerle miedo a... Tenerme miedo

—Pero yo soy Awesome —y te tengo miedo solo a ratos... añade para sí mismo.

—Ok... Entonces... —le mira sin saber si eso le gusta o no, porque es otra de las cosas geniales que tiene él... Que NO le tiene miedo, y es otra cosa de la que celar a Prusia. Se revuelve—. Hagamos un plan.

—Aja?

—¿Cómo negociamos que más adelante ya no quieras?

—Was?

—Sí, es decir, ahora lo hacemos ¿y luego?

—Ehm... pues... si nos apetece lo... lo repetimos.

—Lo repetimos... Net, Net, Net... No lo queremos repetir.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por que no!

—Estás pensando en esto demasiado —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Que te relajes, en serio, ¿qué es lo que temes tanto? ¿Lo que diga ese cerdo capitalista? ¿Desde cuándo no haces lo posible para molestarle?

—En realidad es que... No... Jum! —rechina los dientes.

—¿Lo ves? —sonríe y toma una de las tostaditas de caviar que les han traído

—¡No es que quiera molestarle! De hecho... No... Ash! Solo porque soy un gran espía —toma una también y se la mete a la boca.

—¿Solo porque eres un gran espía was?

—Es que estoy haciendo todo esto —se relame notando que esto sabe mejor ahora que antes

Ya que habitualmente le sabe muy salado... Aunque le gusta. De todos modos siente como que le falta ALGO. (Vodka, niño, VODKA!)

—¿Qué tiene que ver con eso?

—Pensé que eras amigo de America —sonríe pensando que tiene que ver absolutamente todo.

—Eh? Bueno... sí lo soy.

—¿Y por qué te quieres acostar conmigo?

—¡Tú también quieres!

—¡No es eso lo que te pregunto! ¡Y no es verdad!

—¡Sí que lo es porque soy awesome!

—Sería muy raro, pero... Podría. Podría si así se te quitan las ganas.

—No sería raro, raro es hablarlo así

Rusia le mira y piensa que... También, eso es cierto.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto.

—¡No me gustas tanto!

—¡Claro que sí!

—¡Pues como yo a ti!

—¡Claro que no! ¡A mí no me gustas NADA DE NADA! —se sonroja un poco al decirlo por alguna razón.

—Was?

—A mí me gusta América —¡que mareo! Ya lo sé, ni me lo digan.

—¡Y yo quiero a Ungarn!

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí intentando acostarte con Russia?

—¡TÚ me has invitado!

—¡Eres más divertido jugando a la play! Aunque no besas tan mal... Pero yo soy más awesome —le saca la lengua.

—Was?

—¡Así! ¡Lo que oíste! Que eres más mi amigo que... Así como de sexo. Aunque podría... Creo... —vacila un poco sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Para ya! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que haces!

—¡Estoy decidiendo!

—Nein, me estás mareando y ¿sabes? Ni quiero tanto en realidad —se levanta dispuesto a irse.

—Eh! No! ¡Espera! —le detiene del brazo porque en realidad no quiere que se vaya—. ¡No te vayas!

Prusia le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Entonces deja de marearme y actuar raro... y hablar en inglés!

—Estoy... Tomando clases —sonríe un poquito.

—Oh... ¿por?

—Siéntate, siéntate... Come conmigo —se encoge de hombros como respuesta y Prusia vuelve a sentarse. Rusia le mira a los ojos y sonríe otra vez, porque se ha dado cuenta ya que la gente suele huir de él y no le gusta eso, NECESITA a alguien con él.

—¿Entonces qué? —pregunta más agresivo.

—¿De eso? —traga saliva—. Vale, vale, iremos a casa y lo haremos... En el sótano.

—Was? Ni de coña pienso bajar ahí otra vez.

—¿¡Has bajado?!

—West te ha dicho un millón de veces que todo eso está mal!

—¡Pero cómo has bajado! ¿¡Cuándo?!

—¿Cómo que cuándo?

—¿Cuándo bajaste?

—Pues no te acuerdas de cuándo Polen?

Parpadea, parpadea, parpadea

—Polen?

—Ja... por lo menos se escapó.

—No me... acuerdo de eso

—Bueno... es mejor no hacerlo.

—¿Pero qué pasó?

—De veras es mejor que no lo recuerdes —es que está hasta pálido.

—But why? ¿Pasó algo horrible? ¿Hice algo horrible? ¿Qué hacías tú ahí?

—Ja... ja.

—¿Qué hice? ¡Cuéntame! —toma el borde de la mesa y mira a Prusia con desesperación.

—Nein!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Y qué hacías tú ahí? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Pues... en el treinta y nueve.

—¿Treinta y nueve? Wow! ¿Y qué más pasó? ¿Por qué estábamos ahí? ¿Quién es Ponen?

—Was? —le mira incrédulo.

—Cuentameeeee!

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Solo no me acuerdo ahora mismo.

—Es mejor así.

—Ugh! ¡Eso es trampa!

—Claro que no.

—Podrías contarme

—Prefiero no hacerlo. Yo mismo estoy intentando olvidarlo.

—¿Y te acostaste conmigo? ¿En el sótano? ¿Tiene que ver con mi hermana loca? —frunce el ceño.

—Was? ¡Yo no! Polen!

—¿Quién demonios es Polen?

—Pues quien va a ser! Polen es Polen! Es rubio de ojos verdes y tiene eso con los ponis.

—Poland! Oh! Shit! Estas hablando de 1939!

—Claro!

—Fuck!

—Was?

—Pero es que... Prussiaaaaa! No me hables de cuando hicieron cosas horribles con Poland!

—¡Tú estás preguntando del sótano!

—¡No hagas que haga esas cosas! —protesta—. ¡Yo puedo ser mejor y no hacer cosas malas si no me llevas al sótano!

—¡Nadie te lleva al sótano, tú les llevas!

—¡Eso no es verdad, yo soy mucho mejor con América que no me hace hacer cosas así!

—Antes eras más divertido — Prusia pone los ojos en blanco con toda la publicidad pro americana

—Bah! ¡Claro que no! Solo es eso. Ahora de hecho soy mucho más divertido.

—Nein, ahora hablas bien de Amerika todo el tiempo y eres raro.

—Net, no soy raro. América es... —a Rusia le CUEEEEEESTA—... un cerdo capitalista

—No parece, solo haces que decir todas las maravillas como si no le conociéramos.

—Ok, ok... —suspira—. Él... Es... Él... Es un cerdo capitalista que come pura comida chatarra y toma mucha Coca-Cola!

Prusia le mira un poco incrédulo

—Y bueno, él... No es un psycho como yo but él hace también alguuuuuunas cosas malas solo porque es el héroe de todos!

Niega con la cabeza porque sigue sin sonar bien.

—Ehhh... Es un... Él es... —se esfuerza, de verdad, para sonar lo más ruso posible—. Su economía es un desastre y... Yo llegue primero al espacio y habría llegado primero que él a la luna si...

—Parece que solo quieres demostrarlo... pero bueno.

—Y tú no pareces su amigo —le sonríe a pesar de todo—. No sabía que eras... ¡Así!

—Was? ¿Cómo qué no?

—Él juega contigo y es tu amigo, no sabía que fueras más amigo mío.

—¿Amigo tuyo?

—No?

—Ja, ja... aunque tu amigo es West... lo que pasa es que te conozco hace más tiempo

—Que... Ahm... Germany? Really? Es que tú eres mayor verdad?

—Claro, es mein bruder el pequeño.

—Entonces tú eres más mí... Amante

Prusia se sonroja y se ríe nervioso.

—Con todo lo que te he buscado...

—Eh?

—¡A ti! Al amante... ¡Y eres tú!

—Was?

—¡Es de siempre! —la Epifanía

—¿De siempre? —Prusia no le sigue, pero PARA NADA.

—Eres SU... ¡Eres su amante! ¡Y yo no lo noté!

—¡No soy amante de Amerika! Agypten lo es!

—¡Eres el de Russia!

—Was? Tu amante?

—Yes!

—¿E-Eso… eso quieres? —se ríe aún más.

—¡Es lo que tú me estás diciendo!

—Pues si... tú quieres —risas nerviosas de nuevo

—¡Pero si llevas años así! ¿Cada cuánto vienes a eso? ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¿Cuándo viniste la última vez?

—¿Aquí? No lo sé, hace un montón... —traga saliva y se sonroja más pensando que acaba de darse cuenta. Rusia arruga in poco la gran nariz.

—¿Y qué es lo que más te gusta?

—Pues me gusta... ehm... el metro y... San Basilio y...

—Nah! ¡De mí!

—Ah! —vuelve a reírse de nervios

—¡Aun no me dices! ¿Te gusta mi nariz?

—Pues... ehm... ja —asiente un poco, sonrojado

—¿Y qué más? ¿Mis besos? —levanta las cejas. Prusia se pasa una mano por el pelo y gira la cara, riéndose nervioso, pero asintiendo—. ¡Mira tú! ¡Que conveniente!

—Pues... —vacila tremendamente incómodo—. A ti también te gustan, tú eres quien me besa.

—Te bese una vez.

—Hoy, pero las otras veces...

—¡¿Te beso yo?! —impresionado.

—¡Siempre!

—¿¡De verdad?!

—¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, en serio?

Rusia parpadea

—Es que no te puedo creer que... YO te bese.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues es raro!

—¿Qué tiene de raro? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues es que America me besa a mí —frunce el ceño

—Ah, ja? —sonríe un poco con suficiencia por eso, pensando que eso es porque él le gusta más ¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa, America!

—Pues América es quien me... Hace.

—¿Te hace, qué? ¿Besarte? Tal vez es que él no te gusta tanto.

—¡Sí que me gusta!

—Tal vez no tanto.

—¡Cómo no! ¿Cómo te beso en general, a ver?

—Pues como has hecho antes, ¡ya lo sabes!

—¡Pero así no es como siempre!

—¿Cómo qué no?

—¡Es imposible que así sea siempre!

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no! No es verdad que siempre te besa... beso así!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo haces?

—¡Pues de otra manera! ¡Muerdo más además!

—A mí no —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Ah no?

—Aun no entiendo que te pasa, nunca hablamos de esto así, ni haces preguntas de estas.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Te beso y nos acostamos y ya?

—Pues si quieres...

—Ehm... En mi casa entonces.

—Ja, claro...

—Pues... Vamos entonces.

—Oh... ehm. Vale, claro —se ríe nervioso y se levanta. Rusia parpadea y se levanta también, saca la cartera.

—Ah, espera —busca la suya, aunque no tiene rublos

—¿Vas a invitarme tu?

—Puedo hacerlo —de nuevo una de esas sonrisas seductoras

—Yo también, de hecho mejor pago yo .

—En serio, no hay problema

—Pues... Vale. Pero vamos

—Jeje estas... jeje ansioso?

—Algo.

Prusia se sonroja más y deja el dinero en la mesa, sin mirarle

—Vamos entonces.

—¿Me... me esperas un momento qur voy al baño?

Rusia se lo piensa un poco.

—Yo también tengo que ir al baño.

Aprieta los ojos rojos porque no era eso lo que quería exactamente.

—Vamos, vamos —le da unas palmadas en la espalda pensando que en realidad... Ha comido muy poco.

Prusia traga saliva y asiente de todos modos, pasándose una mano por el pelo y separándosele un poco.


	8. Chapter 8

Saca su teléfono y le manda un whatsapp al grupo con Francia y España "estoy en Moskau, Russland me ha invitado y quiere acostarse conmigo... nadie se resiste al awesome Preussen. Aunque está raro de cojones"

"estas... quooooi?" Responde el primer chismoso

"UUUUH! Cómo es eso? Cómo?" el otro

"Creo que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que yo le gusto más que Amerika, no deja de preguntarme sobre nuestras relaciones sexuales"

"Y qué vas a hacer?!"

"Pues... ir, claro"

"Vas a acostarte con él?!

"Ja!... es que si no, no me va a dejar tranquilo"

"Pero que humos tienes, ¿y Hungría?"

"Va a MATARTE"

"A ella no le pasa nada, no va a enterarse"

"Prusse..."

"Was? Es verdad, no se lo digais y ya

"Non, no es que se lo vayamos a decir."

"Entonces?"

"Pero esas cosas siempre terminan por saberse =\\. Y si Russie te hace daño? Esta loco"

"Además podría decirlo Rusia"

"NAAAH"

"Y es que es Russie. El único que se me ocurre por el que Hongrie te arrancaría brazos y piernas"

"Por?"

"No lo se... Quizás porque no tiene cámaras en su casa? O porque de verdad te gusta casi desde antes de que te gustara ella..."

"NO me gusta hace tanto!"

"Eso no es, mira como con Austria no tiene ese problema"

"Es cierto... Como sea no sabia que tenían una relación abierta. Ella con quien se acuesta?"

"Was? No es eso!"

"A lo mejor voy yo por ella, siempre me ha parecido muy bonita"

"WAAAS? NI DE COÑA!"

"Quizás pueda hacer un trio con ella y Angleterre... "

Prusia ha dejado el grupo.

Suena el teléfono de Prusia, que mira a Rusia de reojo, meando, sin responder. Rusia está haciendo algunas cosas raras como intentar mirarse el asunto un poco mejor y un poco fijamente.

—Ehm... voy fuera a contestar...

—Yes, yes... Ya acabo.

Así que Prusia sale y no responde hasta un par de timbrazos, sabiendo que es Francia

—No te enojes! Sabes que no vamos a ir tras ella.

—¡Pues es que no tendríais ni que decirlo!

—¡Es que no quiero que te metas en líos! ¿No has aprendido nada de MIS líos?

—Pues no es un lío, solo es un poco de...

—¿Variedad?

—Nein, nein... es que es Russland. Es la primera vez que hablamos de esto abiertamente y parece entenderlo. En realidad nunca me habia entendido tan bien con él.

—Ohh... Bueno, Russie en general es bastante incomprensible.

—Pero hoy está distinto.

—¿Distinto cómo?

—Pues como que entiende mejor todo, aunque está insoportable con lo mucho que quiere a Amerika.

—Amerique está enfermo.

—¿Por?

—No lo sé, su máquina llamó en la mañana y estamos yendo para allá. Pero volviendo a Russie... ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Me ha mareado un montón, pero no como siempre... habla en inglés y solo hace que decir lo mucho que quiere a Amerika... pero me ha besado. Y no sé si es un truco, Amerika es quien me ha invitado a venir.

—Amerique esta enfermo, ya te lo dije... ¿Qué le pasará a Russie? Quizás pelearon o algo.

—A lo que me refiero es que Amerika estaba en Moskau, me ha invitado con el propio telefono de Russland.

—Amerique estaba en Moscou?

—Ja, aunque aun no le he visto.

—Amerique esta en Washington. Vamos a verle allá.

—Claro que no, me ha llamado desde el teléfono de Russland.

—Te digo que estamos yendo a Washington a verle porque amaneció enfermo —Francia levanta una ceja.

—Y yo que he hablado antes con él desde el telefono de Russland.

—Que raro... —se lo piensa un poco y cae en la cuenta de algo—. Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que Amerique está ahí y tu pretendes tirarte a Rusia igual?

—Pues es que debe haberse ido o algo, no le he visto en todo el tiempo, pero igual ni va a enterarse.

—Pero Amerique te invitó...

—Ja, pero no está aquí, así que bueno, es como que tengo su beneplacita.

Francia suspira pensando que eso es raro.

—O quizás quieran matarte

—Naaah...

—Admite que todo esto es extraño ¿qué te dijo Amerique al teléfono?

—Ja, sí que lo es... que me mataría si iba con Russland, pero que viniera.

—¿Perdona? ¿Estas yendo con Russie aunque te dijo que te mataria?

—¡Al final me invito! Te digo que no paran de cambiar de idea, los dos.

—Pero ha dicho que te mataría! Prusse... Solo ten cuidado, Mon ami

—Ja, ja... Pero en serio, es que tu no le has visto, está distinto, nunca nos hemos entendido tan bien... creo que es porque Amerika es un patata y esta con Agypten, a veces parece que ya no le gusta.

—¿No me acabas de decir que está de pesado con que lo ama?

—A ratos, pero a ratos es todo lo contrario.

—Mmmm... No me gusta esto.

—¿Por?

—Me parece un plan raro entre Amerique y Russie y tu estas en medio.

—No entiendo como Amerika está enfermo.

—Eso me dijo su máquina, nos pidió que fuéramos.

—¿A vosotros?

—Oui! Estoy esperando a Angleterre en el aeropuerto.

—¿No estarán intentando algo con todos juntos?

—Eso es lo que empiezo a sospechar... Voy a hablarle a Canada a ver si sabe algo.

—Vale.

—Tu... Ve y cuídate, vale?

Francia cuelga el teléfono, busca a Inglaterra con la mirada y llama al teléfono de Canadá. Inglaterra esta peleando con la chica de american Airlines y me temo que debe estar hasta corrigiéndole el acento. La pobre chica va a soñar con él.


	9. Chapter 9

Así que suena el teléfono de Canadá, que también taaaarda en contestar

—Allô?

—¡Canada! Allo

—France —sonríe un poco—. Pensaba que estabais en el avión.

—Angleterre está intentando que American Airlines se convierta en British Airways

¿Ustedes como están?

—Estamos en la CIA

—¿Quienes?

—America y yo.

—¿Estás con él, físicamente?

—Bueno... no.

—¿La máquina esa te dice que está ahí?

—No, sé que está ahí, pero ha mandado a alguien a decirme que está muy ocupado con algo y no puede atenderme.

—Pasa algo raro. Muy muuuuy raro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Joan me lo dijo

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que estaba allá? Parece estar en Russie.

—Eh... oui, me lo mostro en las cámaras, como había actuado raro.

—Todo eso me lo dijo pero ahora no estoy seguro. Prusse está en Moscou.

—Oh... ¿y?

—Dice que Amerique le invitó allá.

—¿A dónde? ¿A Russie?

—Desde el teléfono de Russie. En Moscou. Le dijo que fuera allá. Ahora sólo esta Russie allá.

—No pudo haber ido y vuelto.

—Están pasando cosas raras y sospecho... En realidad no tengo ni idea pero es raro y estoy preocupado.

—Mmm... Puedo probar a preguntar de nuevo a ver si me dejan entrar, pero es que ya me han dicho que no.

—Quizás ni este allá y solo está intentando alejarnos a los tres de Russie para hacer ALGO.

—Q-Quoi? Pero Joan me ha mostrado los videos y me han dicho que sí está.

—Pues no acabo de entender lo que ocurre... Ya sé que esta raro, Joan me dijo, pero... —se levanta a acercarse hacia el inglés—... Estoy preocupado.

—Es que no puedo volver a pedirlo, dirán que soy un pesado...

—Pronto vamos a salir hacia allá... ¿Y si a medio vuelo resulta que se les ocurrió una idea genial? —arruga la nariz—. Voy a hablarle a Espagne.

—¿Y qué hago

—Sácalo de ahí. Compra pizza o como sea, no es que no sepas manejar a tu hermano

—Comida... vale, voy a buscar comida. Pide que te dejen tener el móvil encendido en el avión.

—Trataré... Creo que hay internet en estos aviones. Y a ver que dicen Spagne y Angleterre... Ten cuidado.

—Vale...

Francia le cuelga un poco abruptamente y ahora le llama a España, que no contesta porque está hablando con Prusia, así que se acerca con Inglaterra abrazándole de la espalda.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, América!


	10. Chapter 10

Francia le cuelga un poco abruptamente y ahora le llama a España, que no contesta porque está hablando con Prusia, así que se acerca con Inglaterra abrazándole de la espalda.

—And don't say again that... —Inglaterra se corta a media frase cuando lo abraza.

—Allò mon amour! ¿Lograste arreglar los boletos?

—Yes! But ella sigue diciendo que no puede conseguirme un bloody London Times porque no es un periódico de tirada mundial y se cree que el bloody New York Times es más popular! Esto solo podía pasarme en el bloody American Airlines del bloody Charles de Gaulle!

—No llames bloody al general de Gaulle, que le queremos mucho. Y en realidad no creo que tengas mucho tiempo de leer el periódico si viajas conmigo en primera.

—Tú vas en economy ¡y este vuelo es de ocho horas!

—No voy en economy. Como se te haya ocurrido mandarme en Economy te pido el divorcio!

—¡Por eso mismo! —aprieta la mano donde lleva puesto su anillo.

—Ah, ¿vamos a hacer de esto entonces un drama personal? ¿Señorita cuáles son nuestros asientos?

—¡No se lo diga! —chilla tan culpablemente y Francia se ríe.

—Tengo que contarte algo. Deja a esta pobre mujer en paz y vámonos.

—¡Pero mi periódico! —igual se deja llevar.

—Me habló Prusse...

—¡Todo mentira, seguro!

—Pues no estoy tan seguro. Está en Moscou

—And?

—Dice que América lo invitó desde el teléfono de Russia... En Moscou. Y que le amenazó con matarle.

—¿Cómo? ¿Con un teléfono remoto? No está en Moscow, está en Washington, enfermo.

—Y esta Prussia en Moscou y... Parece que... Bueno... No lo sé. Canada no le ha visto en Washingon. Está en la CIA, no enfermo.

—No puede estar en Moscow, ¿sabes lo que le harían si le pillan? ¿Crees que sería tan inconsciente...?

—Oui. Creo además que está evitando que estemos ahí.

—¡No! Pero Joan no habría dicho que está enfermo si no estaba en su casa esta mañana, habría dicho que se ha ido.

—Quizás es una mentira.

—Me creo más a la máquina odiosa que a Prussia. Es una máquina, no debería poder mentir

—No es mentira —le mira fijamente.

—Tal vez America solo supo cómo usar el teléfono de Russia de forma remota, France.

—Pero es que... Prusse está ahí y...

—No sé porque Prussia está ahí. No voy a ir a Moscow solo porque Prussia le ha hablado su teléfono cuando su robot asegura que esta mañana ha despertado enfermo en su casa.

—Amenazó con matarlo.

—¿Prussia a America? —se ríe.

—No, tonto! América a Prusia!

—Bueno... America amenaza a alguien a muerte cada semana.

—Pero Prusse está AHÍ! Y pretende... Bueno, hacer cosas peligrosas. ¿Podrías hablarle a Amerique?

—¡Vamos a subir al avión!

—Pero es que Prusse... —le da un beso en la mejilla

—Prussia sabe bien a donde se mete si es tan idiota de irse a Moscow.

—Mmm... Bueno, voy a hablarle yo entonces —decide marcando el número de América. Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco—. Aunque me hagas esa cara... Pasan cosas raras

—Solo se siente mal, para eso me has arrastrado ahí.

—En realidad te he arrastrado hasta aquí para vernos —le sonríe un poco con el teléfono al oído.

—Eres un idiota —igual piensa que parece querer ir de vacaciones.

—No soy in idiota, es un buen pretexto... Pero están pasando cosas raras. No me contesta.

—Bueno, ahora lo veremos al llegar.

—En ocho horas.

—Lo que me preocupa es que haya ido a la CIA estando enfermo

—Si es que esta ahí...

—Estoy seguro que no está en el bloody Moscow!

—¿Hablaste con él?

—¡Le conozco! ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Irte a Moscow con tu amigo? Pues vete, yo no pienso ir ahí.

—¿Podrías dejar de ponerte agresivo conmigo? Solo me preocupa Prusse! Podrías preocuparte un poco conmigo.

—¡Es que Prussia es mayorcito!

—Amerique también.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque America está enfermo, Prussia solo es un suicida.

—Prusse no es un suicida, es... —bufa un poco—, eres irracional con Amerique

—Solo no voy a ir a Moscow, si tú quieres ir, vete.

—¡Solo te pedí que le hablaras!

—¿A quién?

—A Amerique!

—¡Pues si no te contesta a ti no me va a contestar a mí! —igual le llama y tampoco responde. Francia suspira.

—Vaaaale, pues vamos a Washington y ya. Dejare de preocuparme.

Y riñen a Inglaterra por estar con el teléfono cuando no se puede, causando risitas en Francia, que se gana un codazo porque esto es su culpa.

Francia le abraza un poco de los hombros y le busca un beso. Inglaterra intenta espantarlo como si fuera una mosca pero el francés le toma de la muñeca izquierda con suavidad y le acaricia un poco la mano hacia los dedos. Sonríe.

—Esposo.

El inglés se sonroja y le tapa la boca con las manos, Francia sonríe más y le pone ahora la mano sobre las suyas.

—¡Tonto!

—En realidad... Me gusta —mueve la cabeza para poder hablar sin que le tape la boca.

—¡A mí no!

—Ya, ya... ¿Si lo detestas tanto donde has dejado la cadena que hace que siempre esté oculto?

—P-Pues... pues... p-p-pues... —se sonroja más y lo que pasa es que desde que lo dijo a todos en navidad no suele llevarlo ya al cuello.

—¿Sirve de algo decirte que te ves diez veces más sexy con él en el dedo?

—¡No! —se lo quita.

—¡No vayas a tirarlo! —le riñe y yo creo que casi como si hubiera dicho una palabra mágica es que se le cae al suelo.

—Ah! —protesta y se agacha a buscarlo.

El grito DRAMÁTICO de Francia, Inglaterra se suelta el cinturón y se pone de rodillas en el suelo, gateando.

Francia aprovecha para meterle mano a pesar del pánico

—FRANCE! —Inglaterra da un salto y se olvida del anillo en el acto, separándose para quedar sentado en el suelo.

—¡El anillo!

—¡Me estabas tocando el culo! —le acusa sin notar que está en el suelo del avión, llamando un montón la atención y rodeado de gente.

—Tenías una migaja —le sonríe—. ¡El anillo! ¿Lo encontraste?

—¡No la tenía! ¡Estabas...! —empieza a acusarle y se sonroja ahora sí notando las miradas de todos. Se vuelve a buscar, refunfuñando.

Francia sonríe a todos los que les miran y les hace un gesto silencioso explicando que a su esposo se lo cayó el anillo de bodas.

Inglaterra tiene casi que tumbarse de todo y arrastrarse para recuperarlo y cuando lo consigue la azafata le mira con una cara... que se deja caer en su asiento y se hace bolita, poniéndoselo de nuevo.

Francia se le echa encima abrazándole y por un segundo aprovecha para esconderse

—Je t'aime —no puede evitar decirlo aunque la historia no sea suya. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y se esconde más. El francés le da un beso en la frente—. Estoy acostándome con un hombre casado...

—What?

Francia sonríe de lado. Inglaterra le empuja un poco y le mira a la cara.

—Es Un DIOS en la cama, súper sexy, con un humor muy especial...

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Quieres que me enfade? ¿Y luego vas a decirme que hablas de mi o algo tonto similar?

—Claro que hablo de ti —susurra sonrojándose un poco y le mira a los ojos haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla—. Solo pensé que sería divertido decir un montón de cosas bonitas de ti como si hablara de alguien más —se encoge de hombros —, pero bueno... En efecto, son cosas tontas.

Inglaterra se humedece los labios... se sonroja un poco y vuelve a esconderse porque ahora quiere oírlas. Francia se queda callado unos instantes sin estar seguro.

—De buenas a primeras pareciera que se la vive enfadado con todo y con todos... Pero cuando uno le conoce mejor descubre que solamente es su carácter, pero sí que sonríe y... me hace sonreír.

Hunde y frota la cara sobre su pecho.

—También es dulce y amable... Bueno, no muy amable a primera vista pero yo sé perfectamente bien ver su dulzura detrás de esa postura de dureza.

—Waaah —susurra un poco.

—Y es como un pequeño conejito al que abrazar... Hace sonidos tiernos.

—Nnnnnn!

—¿Ves? Además... Ahora trae una argolla de casado que nunca se quita para tener sexo conmigo.

—¡No es para eso!

—¿Ah, no?

—¡NO!

—¿Entonces?

—¡No es para hacer eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Es para... es... ¡voy a quitármelo!

Francia le mira incrédulo, él lo hace y se lo mete en el bolsillo, porque está de los nervios.

—Eso es grosero de tu parte.

—¡Pues tú eres un tonto!

—Cada vez que haces eso es como si NEGARAS que estás casado conmigo —de hecho no es "como si", lo niega abiertamente querido,

—¿Y?

—Como si te diera vergüenza YO.

—¡Lo que pasa es que no te quiero!

Al francés le cambia un poco el semblante porque al parecer hoy estamos dramáticos.

Le suelta el abrazo y se gira a la ventanilla mirando por ella. Pone voz de trageeeedia y hasta se le empañan un poco los ojos.

—Vale... —susurra con voz temblorosa—, entiendo

—What? ¿Vale qué? —parpadea y le mira de reojo. Francia se abraza a sí mismo y recarga la cabeza en la ventanilla apretándole la mano en la que trae el anillo.

—Vale, no me quieres, no quieres estar casado conmigo y te da vergüenza que lo piensen... Vale.

Aprieta los ojos

—Quizás sí que vivo en mi mundo de fantasía...

—¡Siempre has vivido en tu tonto mundo de fantasía!

—Oui. Quizás paso tanto tiempo ahí que empiezo a creerme cosas que en realidad no son.

—Siempre ha sido así.

El galo le mira de reojo.

—Solo quieres que te diga que te quiero —protesta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Lo haces?

Inglaterra refunfuña.

—¿Por qué no puedes solo quererme aún... Sin miedo?

—Porque eres tonto y siempre...

—¿Siempre te quedo mal?

—Siempre haces... cosas. Tarde o temprano y esto acaba significando que soy un idiota —le muestra el anillo—. Una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Baja la mirada cuando de repente, suena su teléfono.


	11. Chapter 11

Francia mira su teléfono de reojo y se deja caer en la ventanilla volviendo a mirar por ella, llevándose el teléfono al oído y preguntándose a sí mismo cuánto tiempo va a tomarle otra vez hacerlo mal y joderlo todo.

—Allo?

—FRANCE! FRANCE! TENEIS QUE VENIR! —chilla Canadá histérico, dando saltos.

—Q-Quoi? Canada?

—No se lo digas a England, porque va a pasar el resto del vuelo histérico, ¡pero America está de verdad enfermo! ¡No quiere comer!

—N-No... Oh... Por... Ohh!

—Hice lo que me dijiste, que le dijeran que iríamos a comer una pizza y todo eso y salió alguien a decirme otra vez que no salía, que estaba trabajando!

—A-Amerique?

—Oui!

Inglaterra le mira de reojo intentando saber qué pasa. Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo y carraspea.

—Quizás solo se siente un poco mal... Mira ya estamos en el avión, no tardaremos

—Aunque solo se sienta un poco mal, nunca dice que no a una pizza. Aunque tuviera mucho trabajo, hubiera puesto a alguien a hacerlo o me hubiera dicho que la pidiera y que entrara con él a comerla mientras trabajaba... no sé qué hacer...

—Habla a la máquina esa y dile que consiga que te dejen entrar.

—¡Pero esta es la CIA! ¿No se supone que él tiene más autoridad que Joan?

—Si está enfermo SEGURO puede hacer algo solo para que entres. No es como que vayas a hacer algo malo, ¡vas a cuidarle!

—Oui, pero él dice que no lo está.

—¡Pues claramente sí lo está! Quizás si llamas a Obama...

—Obama... eso es un golpe bajo.

—Estamos yendo para allá porque está enfermo.

—Oui, ya lo sé, pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo…

Francia frunce el ceño.

—¡Pues es que no creas que es tan fácil solo ir para allá! Si estamos yendo es porque es preocupante, ¿vale? Eso es más importante que si se enfada o no. ¿O qué quieres? ¿Esperarle a fuera eternamente?

Canadá baja la cabeza, regañado.

—Es que es muy raro que no salga, sigo pensando que no está en Washington.

—Pero la gente de aquí lo ha visto.

—Mmm... ¿Y qué hace?

—Por lo visto está revisando el archivo.

—Dieu... eso tan normal para él. ¿Qué más te enseñó su máquina esa?

—Está hablando ruso...

—Fantastique... Para hacerlo aún más extraño.

—Oui...

—Dieu... Pues ya vamos en camino, pero piensa de verdad si no vale la pena avisarle a alguien más antes de que la guerra fría se descongele

—¿Descongelarse por?

—No lo sé, ¡siento que hay algo que va mal!

—¿Pero qué?

—¡Quizás pretende bombardear Europa!

—¡Pero qué dices! —protesta Inglaterra.

—¡Pues yo qué sé! Si nos está sacando de ahí, y está trabajando como loco viendo los archivos y hablando en ruso —Francia mira a Inglaterra.

—What?

—Canada... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, voy a hablar con Angleterre.

—Ah? Oui, oui.

Francia le cuelga y se gira a Inglaterra que le mira a la espera de explicaciones y en vez de eso recibe un besote en los labios que le quita el aliento.


	12. Chapter 12

Francia sonríe en el beso profundizándolo más, deteniéndole de la nuca con fuerza y se pieeeeerde. Francia finalmente se separa sonriendo otra vez un poco, mirándole a los ojos que tiene en forma de corazón.

—Esta vez voy a hacerlo bien.

—Eh?

Estira la mano al bolsillo del chaleco en donde vio que se guardó el anillo y rebusca un poco ahí dentro hasta sacarlo.

Inglaterra parpadea mirandolo y se sonroja cuando le pone el anillo en su lugar con suavidad y él se sonroja aun más mirando la mano con los ojos como platos

Francia le acaricia la mano un poco y entrelaza los dedos antes de darle un beso rápido en el dorso y recargarse en el asiento. El británico sigue mirando con los ojos como platos la mano como siempre que le pone él la alianza, las pocas veces que sucede, sintiéndose como sería que lo hiciera en la iglesia.

—Je t'aime —va de nuevo—. No vas a conseguir que me rinda esta vez.

Puede que se parezca que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca y se lo vaya a tragar Francia.

De hecho, el inglés se queda pensando que Francia tiene su corazón, se lo ha tragado en el beso y por eso nunca va a poder irse muy lejos... pero es incapaz de decírselo.

El francés le aprieta la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla echándosele encima. Inglaterra traga saliva, pensando que tiene que recuperar su corazón... no tiene ni idea de cómo. (Y aun así lo siente bombear en el pecho).

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —sale un poco de sus pensamientos.

El galo le da otro besito rápido en los labios y él parpadea y se los relame un poco. Le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Nnn —protesta un poco pero ni siquiera se aparta.

El francés levanta el brazo y tira un poco de el para que se le recueste encima, acurrucándose y lo hace con naturalidad aunque protesta un poco. El galo le pasa una mano por el pelo y cierra los ojos y no es hasta que siente al inglés completamente relajado que piensa en hablar otra vez.

Inglaterra sigue pensando en cómo recuperar su corazón. Tal vez si él lograba dejar a Francia sin aliento como si el corazón se le fuera a salir por la boca, podría tragarse los dos él. Le mira de reojo... ¡pero como va a darle un beso, por la reina! Se protesta a si mismo sonrojándose solito y aún menos un beso con esas especificaciones... aprieta un poco el anillo en su mano intentando darse ánimos, pero es que...

Francia se humedece los labios sensualmente con los ojos cerrados.

El inglés se sonroja aún más, mirándole con la boca abierta como un pez, cuando él le hace otro cariño en el pelo sin pensarlo dejando los labios entreabiertos.

Sacude la cabeza y se sonroja más, Francia levanta una mano y se frota un poco la mandíbula

(Francia gritando como loco "vengaaaaaa hazloooo").

—¿Q-Qué... Qué dice Canada? —pregunta girando la cara. (Francia se queda paralizado con los brazos en alto desoyó del grito. Arruga la nariz y protesta dando saltitos porque eso ha estado cerca)

—Mmm?

—O Prusia... ¿no era Canada?

—Ah, oui... Mmm... Amerique no quiere comer.

—W-What?

—Está revisando algo en la CIA, no deja pasar a Canadá y no sale por pizza.

—BUT!

—Sigo pensando que está planeando algo.

—¡Está MURIÉNDOSE!

—No se está muriendo, no seas exagerado —en realidad ni ha querido pensarlo como tal pero no suena tan fuera de lógica que se esté muriendo.

—¡Claro que se está muriendo! Y yo aquí pensando idioteces y... ¡este avión no es lo bastante rápido! ¡Debimos tomar un avión privado!

—Angleterre, solo está obsesionado con Russia y pasa algo RARO que me da más miedo en sí que pensar que él se está muriendo.

—¡¿Te parece poco!?

—Non. Pero no es para entrar en pánico. Canada ya está ahí. El que sigue preocupándome es Prusse.

—Canada! Canada le pediría por favor que le deje hacerle el boca a boca!

—¿Perdona? ¿Quieres que Canada le haga el boca a boca?

—No! Me refiero a que se lo pediría por favor y esperaría el permiso.

—Él solo es educado —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados

—Demasiado para estas cosas.

—Ya le he dicho que hable a Obama de ser necesario.

—¿De ser necesario? ¿Va a ir Obama a actuar en una emergencia?

—Mira... Tú no quisiste ni siquiera hablarle, así que no me vengas a regañar ahora a mí por las cosas que están mal.

—¡Yo le he hablado y no me ha contestado el teléfono!

—Casi tuve que obligarte. Vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa de aquí a que lleguemos... Con suerte no habrá desaparecido Europa con una bomba atómica.

—¡Pero si llevo llamándole desde que Joan nos ha hecho venir!

—Como sea, algo está PLANEANDO. No creo que esté enfermo.

—Si no quiere comer está ENFERMO. ¡Deja de insinuar que es un loco demente!

—¿Sabes qué se me está ocurriendo en ESTE momento?

—¡Cualquier tontería!

Francia le mira y frunce el ceño.

—No, estoy pensando que quizás sea un plan para llevarte ahí para su cumpleaños.

—Whaaat?

—Es lo único que me suena más o menos lógico... Quizás intenta también atraer a Russie para entonces aunque eso no explica que pretenda lo de Prusia acostándose con él.

—¡No pienso estar ahí en la bloody independencia!

—Podrías calmarte un poco... Sería bueno que estuvieras en la independencia y no que esto fuera un desastre nuclear.

—¡Deja de insinuar que es un maldito desastre nuclear solo porque el idiota de tu amigo es un suicida!

—¡Deja de decirme que no es capaz, como si no le conociéramos!

—¡No es tan imbécil como tú te crees!

—No hablo de imbecilidad, no seas absoluto... Solo creo que pasa algo raro.

—¡Yo también y no por eso voy insinuando que va a hacer estallar una guerra y a destruir el mundo!

—Objetivamente, ¿qué crees que pueda pasar si se pelea con Russie hasta el punto de perder la razón, amenazar a Prusse con matarle, dejar de comer pizza y no dejar de hablar ruso?

—Que está enfermo. Anda, porque no llamas a Russia a ver ya que eres tan amiguito suyo y él no es un psycho, según tú.

—¡Nadie ha dicho que no sea un psycho! En realidad... No había pensado en llamarle.

—And?

—Pues quizás si deberíamos —le mira a los ojos—. ¿Podrías dejar de actuar en contra mía y mejor hacer un equipo?

—¡Pues deja de actuar como si the kid fuera el villano!

—Tampoco es un santo.

—Pues es mejor que tú que piensas mal de todo el mundo a la mínima —responde muy agresivo. Francia le acaricia la mejilla.

—Si SOLO pensara mal ni tu ni yo estaríamos montados en este avión en este momento, con rumbo a lo desconocido.

—Ya puedes buscarte un vuelo de vuelta si planeas seguir con esta actitud —le golpea la mano para apartársela.

—No tengo ninguna actitud, ¿solo estoy preocupado!

—Pues tu actitud es de que the kid tiene toda la culpa y Russia solo es una pobre victima que va a ser bombardeada.

—Ni siquiera he mencionado a Rusia, ¡he pensado en bombas en mi casa! No me acuses de defender a Russie por el amor de dios.

—¡Pues estabas diciendo que America iba a bombardear Europa! ¡Si estás preocupado por Rusia es que crees que va a bombardearlo a él!

—Estoy preocupado por Prusse.

—Pues creo que te preocupas por la persona equivocada.

—¿No podemos preocuparnos por AMBOS?

—No si estamos volando a Washington y ¡él está en Moskow!

—¿No puedes preocuparte por Prusse a lo lejos?

—No, si estoy enfocado en preocuparme por the kid.

—Eres completamente imposible cuando hablamos de Amerique... Pero bueno, a ver, cuáles son tus teorías —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No lo soy, ¡solo me centro en ello!

—Bueno, céntrate en ello y dime tus teorías sobre lo que pasa.

—Pues... es que tengo que verle para saberlo, puede que solo tenga alguna incomodidad estomacal o algo.

—Estamos cruzando el mundo entero y me dices que crees que es una pequeña molestia estomacal...

—No tengo ni idea, Canada es el que nos hace ir porque no puede ocuparse.

—Nos ha hecho venir Joan.

—Y Canada ha dicho que no come y habla ruso.

—Aja... ¿Qué crees que tiene?

—I don't know, France, ni siquiera he hablado con él!

—Vale, vale... Yo tampoco en realidad. Quizás tienes razón y solo es eso —valora. Inglaterra suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Ojalá

El británico se muerde el labio todo preocupado y se lleva el meñique a la boca, mirando un punto indefinido del suelo. Francia le hace un cariñito en el pelo.

—Solo está un poco enfermo, no debe ser tan grave.

—B-but... ¿Y si...? —lloriquea un poquito porque Francia lo ha asustado

—Venga, cher... yo estoy muy paranoico últimamente. Quizás solo es una tontería.

Inglaterra se le echa un poquiiiito encima. Francia le abraza de nuevo y sonríiiiie.

—Ojalá sea algo súper fácil y podamos tomarnos unos días de vacaciones, justo el 4... Podríamos ir a la playa.

—No voy a pasar el cuatro en esa bloody tierra de locos —se acurruca porque justo eso quería.

—Podemos ir a Canadá... O más al sur.

—¿A la playa a Canada?

—A la playa al caribe. ¿Por qué no?

—P-P-Pues... pues... ni siquiera tengo bañador.

—Dicen que hay muchas playas nudistas por allá.

—¡No voy a ir a emborracharme a una playa nudista!

—Quizás podrías no emborracharte este año —propone sonriendo un poquito. Inglaterra le mira como si eso fuera inconcebible.

—Podríamos pasar un día diferente al resto, lleno de actividades... Podemos rentar una moto de agua, o... Hacer esquí acuático. O quizás rentar un velero. Así podrías olvidarte del día que es.

Inglaterra parpadea, porque quería comprar un barco este año por el cumpleaños de Francia.

—B-But... ¿y si en el caribe hay gente de vacaciones igual tirando petardos y todo eso?

—¡No va a ser por lo mismo! ¡A quién le importa la independencia del garçon ahí abajo!

—¡Pues quien sabe! No quiero oír bloody petardos. Mejor volvemos a casa.

—Si volvemos a casa vas a emborracharte y no haremos nada que no hagas otros años. Vamos a divertirnos, anda...

—Si me quedo ahí voy a oír y a ver los bloody Fireworks. Quédate tú, si quieres

—¿Si te das cuenta de que estoy haciendo planes CONTIGO? No me quiero quedar si no es contigo.

—¡Es que no quiero oír los fuegos!

—Podemos ir a Asia entonces —le sonríe.

—¿A Asia?

—Lo que quiero es distraerte, mon amour

—Pero es que... ¿por qué no puedo ir a mi casa? Como cada año —a beber hasta caer inconsciente y a llorar... donde me siento más o menos tranquilo y seguro.

—Porque creo que lo pasas mal.

—Lo paso mal en cualquier lado y quieres que estropee unas vacaciones.

—Bueno, borrachera será —le sonríe un poco porque sabe que es verdad y es bastante sensato de su parte, de hecho.

Inglaterra suspira derrotado porque tampoco le gusta que Francia tenga que aguantar eso.

—Al menos esta vez tengo llaves de tu casa —sonríe acurrucándole mejor, como si no tuvieras siempre.

—What? De donde las has sacado?

—Tú me las diste.

—When?

—En la borrachera del año pasado —sonríe.

—Devuélvemelas —tiende la mano.

—¿Por qué hoy estas malo conmigo? —le mira, desconsolado.

—¡Son las llaves de mi casa!

—Tengo una idea mejor... Ten —saca las llaves de SU casa y se las pone en la mano. Inglaterra parpadea mirando las llaves—. Eres mi esposo, lo mínimo que puedes tener es una llave de mi casa.

—¡No necesito una llave, sé perfecto como abrir tu cerradura!

—Pues yo también sé cómo abrir la puerta de tu casa: con una llave.

—But... but... I mean... ¡No soy un ladrón!

—Eso me deja bastantes dudas —sonríe de lado.

—W-What?

—Entras en mi casa sin llaves... —se encoge de hombros—, seguramente s robar comida...

—¡Eso es una mentira!

—Seria innecesario en realidad, sabes que me encanta cocinar para ti.

—¡Pero yo odio tu comida!

—Eso ni tú te lo crees.

—Of course I do!

—Si mira la pancita que tienes desde que comes bien regularmente.

Inglaterra baja la cabeza a mirarse y se cubre el estómago con los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo. Francia le abraza otra vez.

—Me encantas.

—No la tengo, ¡es que cocinas cosas malas llenas de grasa!

—¡Que va! ¡Es que comes el triple!

—¡No es verdad!

—Sí que comes y comes y prepararte comida es de lo más gratificante que hay.

—¡Eres tonto!

—Y tu un pesado.

—¡Me da igual!

—A mi no, eres MI pesado

—¡Eres un pegajoso!

—Soy tu pegajoso.

—Waaaah!

Francia se ríe y se le acurruca más.

—Ugh! —se rinde dejando caer los brazos como peso muerto, como un muñeco.

—Je t'aime —le apachurra con fuerza.

Inglaterra lloriquea un poco pero bien que le gusta y además le llena la cara de besos y le hace cariñitos con la barbita y presiento que van a pasar las próximas 6 horas igual.


	13. Chapter 13

Rusia mira a Prusia de reojo al bajar del vagón del metro, aún sin haber decidido qué va a hacer con él. Era un problema, dado que sabía que si tenía sexo con el Prusia se iba a quedar completamente encandilado pensando que Rusia era un dios en la cama... Cuando bueno... Es que ÉL era awesome. No que Rusia no lo fuera cuando estaba con él, pero lo era por eso, porque estaba con ÉL.

Aun así cree que quizás fuera bueno hacerlo para quitarle las ganas al pobre muchacho... Con ÉL. De esa manera Rusia no estaría en peligro de creer que Prusia era más o menos awesome. Porque no lo era. Es decir, ÉL era mucho más awesome que Prusia... ¡Mucho! Y siempre era bueno conocer al enemigo...

—Ja, ja... ya lo sé, tío —sigue Prusia al teléfono, porque a veces hablar con España es una CONDENA.

Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Es decir, Prusia era... Como un chico normal como él, de los que están ahí para tomarse una cerveza, jugar a la play y hablar de tonterías, no para besuquearle. Se sonroja un poco.

—Tío! —sigue protestado Prusia porque España es infinito y no parece haber forma humana de hacerle callar. Mira a Rusia de reojo y pone los ojos en blanco haciendo gestos de "blablabla"

Rusia le sonríe un poco y se sonroja pensando ahora en Prusia de otra manera distinta a... Como siempre. Prusia parpadea un poco porque tampoco es normal que Rusia se sonroje de esa forma así porque sí y... traga saliva haciéndolo en espejo.

Rusia le sonríe un poco y le da un golpecito hombro con hombro bastante cómplice. Prusia sonríe un poco más, casi empieza a reírse, sintiendo la camaradería como nunca lo ha sentido.

—Cuelga ya, hombre!

—Es que no se calla... Spanien! S-spanien... Spanien! SPANIEN!

Rusia se ríe un poco. Prusia frunce el ceño y le cuelga a lo bestia. Rusia se ríe un poco más aún.

—Ya está —se ríe un poco, nerviosito —. Se va a enfadar, pero me da igual.

—¿Por qué va a enfadarse? Es decir... obviamente si estamos en una date, no es para que estés hablando con el todo el rato. A mí a veces eso me pasa con Ig...—cae en la cuenta de que no está hablando como Rusia...—, Ig... triz.

—Igtriz?

—Bell... LA... Como se llame, mi hermana la loca

—Belarus?

—¡Ella!

—¿Ella te llama mientras estás en una cita?

—No, que se enfada porque no le oigo.

—¿Qué te dice?

—Ehh que... Le preste atención

—¿Pero no es la que te da miedo?

—Pfff, no, no me da miedo.

Prusia le mira incrédulo.

—Está loca y eso pero yo soy awesome

—Mmmmm

—Bueno, puede que si le tenga un poquito de miedo —carraspea un poco sintiendo que se le nota demasiado que es América.

—Siempre has dicho que lo tienes.

—Porque ella es una tonta y hace cosas raras.

—Mmmm

—¿Qué?

—Siempre has dicho otra cosa

—Es que... Lo digo porque...

Inclina la cabeza parpadeando un poco

—Está loca.

—Bueno —suspira.

—¿Tú las conoces bien?

—No mucho —niega con la cabeza.

—Me cae bien Ukrania.

—A mí también.

—Además tiene... Bueno... —se ríe.

—Was? —no entiende ahora.

—Esas cosas —clásico gesto con la mano

—Ah! —risa nerviosa, ni sabía que Rusia se había dado cuenta de eso. Rusia se ríe igual de nervioso—. Ja... ya sé de qué hablas...

—La otra de hecho también es guapa... Si no estuviera TAN loca...

—¿Te lo parece? Está loca por ti.

—Nah, que va a estar loca por mí —se ríe nervioso otra vez, tontamente, habiendo olvidado de nuevo que es Rusia.

—Pues claro que sí, todo el tiempo dice que quiere casarse contigo, por eso está loca.

—No, siempre dice que quiere casarse con e... —carraspea—. Yo creo que... Yo... ¡Está loca! ¡Punto!

—Ja, ya lo sé.

—¡Quizás tú podrías salir con ella!

—Was?

—¡Es perfectísimo! Podríamos salir los CUATRO. Tú debes enamorarla y todo.

—Was? ¿Qué cuatro?

—Tú, yo, Russia... ehm... es decir yo, Rossiya... y Soyedinennyye Shtaty y mi sestra

—Was? Nein!

—¡Es el mejor plan que he tenido nunca! ¡Es genial! De hecho si tú te CASAS con ella...

—WAAAS?

—¡Es genial! ¡A ti te gustan las chicas además! —encantadísimo con la idea.

—¡No voy a casarme con Belarus! ¡Yo quiero a Ungarn!

—Pues olvídala, nos conviene más Belarus.

—Was? Pues que se la quede Amerika!

—No! America ya está conmigo y con Egypt! ¡Tú puedes estar con las dos y ya!

—No quiero estar con Belarus y Amerika no está contigo.

—¡Si que está conmigo! Y no veo por qué no quieres estar con ella, ya dijimos que es guapa!

—No lo está, aquí solo estoy yo.

—Y pronto estará Belarus! —sonríe de lado y le pica una costilla—. Belaruse and Prussen, sitting on a tree…

—¡Deja de hablar como Amerika!

—¿Por qué? —Rusia se ríe un poco a pesar de todo.

—Porque es muy raro, tío.

—Nah, no lo es. Más raro es que tú quieras acostarte conmigo.

—Was? Tú también quieres.

—Es súper raro... Solo nos hemos dado un beso.

—Pero yo soy awesome.

—Ni siquiera te atreves a darme un beso —a ver... America... ¡¿desde cuándo te gusta Prusia?!

—¿Cómo qué no?

—Claro que no, ¡tú mismo dices que yo siempre soy el que te besa! Así que el awesome no eres tú, soy yo.

—Nein! El awesome soy yo, porque tú quieres que te bese, como ahora.

—¡No quiero que me beses!

—Claro que sí, me lo estás pidiendo.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —chillonea un poco porque se acaba de dar cuenta que quizás si quiere solo por probar y se siente como un niño pequeño de secundaria queriendo probar cosas nuevas. Prusia levanta las cejas porque le acaba de recordar a Suiza y Rusia NUNCA EN LA VIDA le ha recordado a Suiza—. Seguro TÚ eres el que quiere que yo le bese

—Was? —se sonroja

—JA! ¿Ves? I am awesome!

—Nein!

—¡Como que nein!

—Nein es nein! No eres más awesome que yo!

—¡Claro que si!

—Nein!

—Demuéstralo.

Prusia se humedece los labios y le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido... quiere que le bese, ¿no? Entonces no hay motivo para no hacerlo, Rusia sonríe con cara de haber ganado y de repente, casi le salta encima sin que se lo espere, por IDIOTA.

Rusia se queda medio paralizado al principio pero todo el vigor prusiano ayuda bastante, así que termina cerrando los ojos y cayendo en las redes germanas.


	14. Chapter 14

Pero... vamos a enseñarle algo a América, Prusia le agarra del cuello a Rusia, de una manera un poco especial en que lo medio ahoga un poco que ya te digo yo que con lo sensible que es su cuello y con que haga que le llegue un poco menos de sangre al cerebro ya de por si poco irrigado del soviético, hacen que la cosa sea... como mínimo intensa. Son cosas que se aprenden con toda una vida de más o menos ir tras alguien.

Halaaaa! Prusia se sabe unos secretooooos. Es que... de todos modos no creo que sepa muy bien cómo explicarlo, ni tampoco que quiera hacerlo.

Rusia como siempre no tiene IDEA de lo que pasa, solo tiene idea de que le disgusta mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Abraza a Prusia con bastante fuerza de la cintura pero... chicos, esto es Moscú, aquí esto no se puede hacer en público. Una mujer mayor que apenas si se aguanta un pedo, se acerca muy resuelta y les da un buen golpe con el bolso antes de llamarlos pervertidos.

Golpe del todo inesperado que saca a Rusia del idilio y se lleva a Prusia con él que se separa mirando a la mujer como si tuviera otra cabeza.

—Dafaq!

—Iros a un hotel, pervertidos! Voy a buscar un policía para que os arreste por escándalo público!

—Net!

—W-Was? Pero... Nein! Nein! —Prusia se ríe nerviosamente—. Solo quería demostrarle que yo era más awesome, nada pervertido! —explica en un ruso bastante mejor que el de Rusia ahora mismo.

—Da, da... E-Eso!

—¡No se le ocurre un motivo más ridículo! —les señala con un dedo la mujer y todo el vagón la aplaude.

—¡Pero qué les pasa! ¡Es un mundo libre!

—¿No es que es esta nuestra parada? —Prusia toma a Rusia de la mano y tira de él para hacerle bajar, aunque ni siquiera sea realmente esa su parada.

Rusia mira a todos, indignado dejando que Prusia tire de él mientras ellos aplauden la valentía de la mujer.

—Shit! ¡Es increíble lo que esté estúpido lugar hace! —gritonea Rusia enfadado

—Eso díselo a Putin.

—¿Sabes? ¡Me da lo mismo! —le abraza otra vez de la cintura y le vuelve a besar en los labios, inclinándole hacia atrás como le gusta que haga Rusia.

Prusia levanta las cejas, otro que no se lo esperaba, por idiota.

El beso es más guarro esta vez solo por odio al sistema. Ugh, pues pronto va a tener cinco metros clavándosele en algún lado y la gente del andén les mira mal, pero ahora no hay ancianita que vaya a regañarlos.


	15. Chapter 15

El beso es más guarro esta vez solo por odio al sistema. Ugh, pues pronto va a tener cinco metros clavándosele en algún lado y la gente del andén les mira mal, pero ahora no hay ancianita que vaya a regañarlos.

Cuando Rusia se separa tiene la respiración agitada y Prusia está perdido en "Russland"

—¡T-Te gustó!—sonríe sonrojándose

—E-eh?

Sonríe un poquito más pensando que a ÉL le gustó un poco, Prusia parpadea volviendo en si poquito a poco y Rusia se ríe un poco tontamente.

Así que el alemán se sonroja un poquito sonriendo también, porque además, aunque Rusia está súper raro hoy, le sigue atrayendo muchísimo físicamente, pero además parece tener una personalidad mucho más magnética, manejable, entendible y cómplice que lo hacen como veinte veces más atractivo

Y es que Prusia le cae bien y esto es raro, pero a la vez hay algo en cómo trata a Rusia que le hace sentirse atractivo y que de verdad le gusta. Pues porque le pareces atractivo, idiota. Es que además hoy Rusia parece tener lo que siempre ha querido Prusia, que es una mente un poco más normal.

—¿Sabes? Esto es SÚPER raro —decide Rusia.

—Was?

—Esto... You and me. I... I... —se sonroja un poco—. Esto no va como quería

—¿Y cómo querías? —parpadea un poco y se suben al próximo metro.

—No debería gustarte ni debería gustarme ni... Come on, Man... You are... Como My bro del ps!

—W-Was? —es que suenas COMPLETAMENTE como América, hace cortocircuito en su cerebro.

—Y What the fuck, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer ahora porque si te sigo besando todo va a ser raro para siempre!

—¡Para! ¡Para!

—What?

—Pues que haces como... haces como Amerika! Él no me gusta si és lo que crees

—¡¿Pues tu por qué crees que hago como America!? No es... Ugh! ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no te gusta?

—¡Tal como hablas y todo eso! Porque no, porque es... ¡porque es un tío!

—¡Tú también eres un tío!

—¡No! Es decir, no me refiero a un hombre.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues... un tío. ¿Sabes? Como... un colega, no me gusta... como tú.

—¡No puedo gustarte yo y no él!

—Was? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque él es awesome y más divertido y genial!

—No tanto —niega con la cabeza.

—¡CLARO que sí!

—Nah, es muy joven y tonto, no se entera de nada.

—Él se entera de TODO porque es awesome.

—Eso es lo que te ha dicho, pero no es cierto y lo sabes tú también... no puedo creer que le estés creyendo en eso.

—¡Yo no puedo creer que seas tan mal amigo! —protesta

—Was? ¡Pero si es verdad!

—¡Él no te consideraba un idiota poco confiable y traidor!

—¡No soy un idiota poco confiable y traidor!

—De verdad piensas todas esas cosas de él? —Rusia se busca levantar a Texas para tallarse los ojos. Prusia parpadea.

—No es algo que piense, es algo que sé, tú también lo sabes, hemos hablado de ello.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pues... no me acuerdo, a veces. Lo hablamos a veces, desde que empezaste a ir con él, ¿no te acuerdas?

—Cuando yo ya era su boyfriend hablaba contigo y te decía que él era un niño tonto que no se entera de nada?

Prusia parpadea unas cuantas veces porque esa frase no tiene sentido, Rusia le mira intensamente con una extraña curiosidad.

—Deja de hablar como si fueras Amerika! ¿Estás intentando hacerme una broma?

—Estoy intentando recordar —dice en ruso esta vez—. ¿Qué más te decía?

—¿Hablando como Amerika?

—Net. Cuando hablábamos tu y yo de él, ya siendo boyfriends.

—A veces... A veces cuando jugamos a la play por la mañana que él no está.

—Da? ¿Qué cosas digo entonces? —inclina la cabeza y da un pasito hacia él, sintiendo una punzada de celos y... otra cosa.

—No lo sé, lo de siempre.

—¿Yo digo que él es un niño tonto? ¿Y que no es awesome?

—Ya sabes lo que dices.

—No me acuerdo. ¿Qué digo? Si es mi boyfriend...

—Es que no lo sé, dices muchas cosas, cuentas lo que hace o lo que hacéis y no sueles entender demasiado bien y yo que soy awesome te explico a veces... aunque nunca me crees hasta que te explica West

—¿Y qué dice Germany de América cuando él no está?

—Pues lo mismo, todos decimos lo mismo de Amerika.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso, que es súper infantil y que no se entera de nada. Y siempre tiene que andar metiéndose en todos lados como si fuera el dueño del mundo.

Rusia se revuelve un poco con eso mirándole fijamente.

—Yo les salvo el culo a todos, TODO el tiempo —protesta frunciendo un poco el ceño y puede que sea más o menos la primera vez que piense más en serio en este asunto de "como me mira el mundo".

—¿Tú?

—Él.

—Bueeeno —ojos en blanco.

—Y no es infantil —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Eso sí que no puedes decirlo

—No lo es... Solo... Es alegre.

—¡Claro que no es solo alegre!

—¡Sí que lo es!

—Russland, vamos, a que viene este cambio de actitud

—A que... Es... ¿Qué más dicen de él?

—Pues esa clase de cosas, no lo sé

—Y yo las digo también —arruga la nariz.

—Ja

—¿Y no le defiendo nunca?

—Pues hoy no paras de hacerlo.

—Ugh... —protesta pensando que él dice también cosas de Rusia... Más ahora que no están juntos... Aunque también le defiende. ¡Y él no era infantil! Prusia suspira porque esto no es divertido si Rusia no puede sacarse a America de la cabeza cinco minutos—. Venga, vamos a mi casa —murmura habiendo perdido momentáneamente el brillo.


	16. Chapter 16

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco y de repente se le ocurre algo.

—Oye!

—¿Qué?

—No voy a acostarme contigo solo porque te recuerdo a Amerika!

—What? No me recuerdas a mí.

—Se suponía que esto era para pasar un rato tú y yo, pero tú no dejas de hablar de Amerika, no voy a hacer eso si tú estás pensando en él, no estoy desesperado.

—Pues yo te llame aquí para que me acompañaras a hacer cosas awesome, no para que hablaras mal todo el rato de él.

—¡Tú no paras de preguntar!

—¡Pues es que tu no paras decir cosas de él! ¡Cosas malas!

—¿En serio ahora vamos a discutir por esto?

—Net. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa —propone porque el otro tema no le gusta.

—Mejor.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer en Russia?

—No lo sé, no vengo muy a menudo.

Rusia le mira de reojo sin saber bien que más decirle pensando que le gusta más ser América y hacer cosas awesome.

—Pero a ti te gusta bailar...

—No creo bailar muy bien hoy —susurra un poco alicaído aun.

—¿Por?

—No es que no sea el mejor bailarín... ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—Nein... pensaba... recuerdas esa vez que fuiste a casa de Spanien... y bailaste con él y con Frankreich...

—Net

—N-Nein? Ja, esa vez... yo no estaba pero me la han contado, en el sofá de casa de Spanien

—¿Bailamos en el sofá? —parpadea.

—Conmigo no, por eso... pensaba que podías hacerlo.

—Pues... Mmm... Eso suena raro.

—Nah.

—Pero vale, si me dices como lo hacemos.

—Pues es que yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, tú fuiste quien lo hizo.

—Yo hoy no me acuerdo de nada,

—Ja, hombre, esa vez... no vas tan a menudo a casa de Spanien

Rusia le mira y es que no tiene mucho caso porque de verdad no sabe qué pasó...

—¡Ah! Ya, ¡ya me acuerdo!

—Ja? ¿Q-Quieres?

—Da, da! —a ver qué demonios hace en el sillón, seguramente algo que NO es el baile que esperas. Prusia sonríe y se sonroja un poco. Rusia le sonríe también agradeciendo sinceramente que el tema sea algo más relajado y al parecer más divertido.

—Venga, vamos más rápido que siento que necesito azúcar o... Algo —le abraza de los hombros—. Oye... ¿Y Ungarn? —pregunta con curiosidad, porque no debe preguntarle por videojuegos, que es de lo que siempre hablan, y el tema de Hungría es uno raro para ellos

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Es como Egypt que te deja venir por Rusia?

—Was? Nein! Ella no puede saber esto.

—Oh, por?

—Bueno, no que esté mal, pero ya sabes... no le gustas mucho.

—Por? —Perdónanos Prusia, la verdad es que en general no se entera de nada.

—Pues... no lo sé muy bien, tú sabrás lo que le hiciste.

—Damn it! ¡No hay una sola cosa que puedas contarme!

—¡Es que solo me preguntas cosas de ti!

—Esto es de Ungarn! Vale, voy a preguntarte cosas que si sepas

—Es que tiene que ver con las guerras y eso, estoy seguro, pero bueno... es que no es como que ella no peleara conmigo y aun así yo le gusto. Claro que yo soy awesome.

—Pues no eres tan awesome que no sabes las cosas que pregunto. Vamos a ver... algo fácil que puedas saber...

Prusia pone los ojos en blanco, Rusia se ríe.

—Cuéntame alto interesante. Algo de espionaje. ¿Alguna vez me has espiado?

—Hace mucho tiempo que no me dejan tomar el control de esas cosas, West se ocupa de la política exterior, dice que yo soy poco diplomático.

—Bah, que aburrido. A mí me gustaría más que tu tuvieras el control de esas cosas.

—Ja, ya lo sé, los G8 serían mucho más divertidos.

—G7 —puntualiza.

—Bueh, ¿qué importa eso?, sabes a qué me refiero.

—Ahora son cada vez menos divertidos porque... Yo no voy. Entonces el único divertido ahí es América —se revuelve los bolsillos porque ya van a llegar a la casa y... En todo este tiempo no ha visto sus llaves!

—Y Frankreich —asiente—. Bueno y Japan... Nah y West también es awesome y a mi Italien me cae muy bien.

—France es un aburrido que se la pasa besuqueando a Iggy... Japan sí está bien. Tu brother es un aburrido.

—¡No es verdad!

—Claro que sí, siempre regaña a todos y solo trabaja.

—Porque es muy serio, pero es awesome

—Pues no he visto yo su parte awesome aunque... Ehhh... Da. Creo que es mi mejor amigo, ¿no?

—Ja

—Lo cual es súuuuuuper raro

—¿Por?

—¿Pues no somos tan parecidos o sí?

—Nein, en realidad.

—Pero ahora entiendo por qué es más amigo de Germany que tuyo.

—¿Quién?

—Ehhh... Yo. Es decir, si te gusto.

—Was?

—No podemos ser amigos por eso.

Prusia parpadea un par de veces

—Debo insistir que deberías mejor estar con Belarus —sigue Rusia.

—¡No voy a estar con Belarus!

—Deberías considerarlo

—Nein!

—Da. Vamos a verlas ahora.

—Me da igual, no me voy a acostar con Belarus

—Mmmmmmmmm

—Nein! No me insistas

—Vamos a hablar con ellas.

—Aun así...

—¡Ya no protestes! Si te quieres acostar conmigo te tienes que acostar con ella.

—W-Was? Por qué? —protesta.

—Porque así ella se enamorara de ti,

—¡No quiero que lo haga! Además, eres tú quien le gusta.

—Así se enamorara de ti.

—¡Pero que no quiero!

—¿Por qué? ¡Si quieres conmigo!

—¡Pero no con ella!

—¿Entonces solo es una exclusividad mía?

—¿Es que acaso a ti te gusta West como yo?

—A mí no me gusta ninguno —le empuja de los hombros para que pase delante de él hacia la puerta de entrada

—Was? —no se deja empujar

—Venga, Prussiaaa, entra a la casa conmigooo.

—¿Por qué dices que no te gustamos?

—No es que no me gustes... Sí que me gustas —asegura sonriendo

—¿Entonceees?

—Entra conmigo, vamos.

Se deja empujar ahora, Rusia sonríe agradeciéndolo porque no lo va a admitir jamás pero esta casa sin Rusia le da un poco de miedo.


	17. Chapter 17

Prusia mira alrededor porque hace bastante que no está aquí y decide mandarle un mensaje a Alemania "Estoy en casa de Russland, no le digas a nadie, te aviso solo... por si acaso". No que tenga miedo también. Naaaaaaah.

Todos tienen terror en esta casa. Pues es que por eso la llamamos la casa del terror. La de la perdición es la de Roma.

"Qué haces ahí?" Pregunta Alemania ALARMADO.

"Russland me ha invitado"

Suena el teléfono de Prusia, que hay que dar por culo de cualquier manera, pero él pone los ojos en blanco y decide que no responde.

—Priiiiveeeeet! —saluda Rusia mucho más alegre de lo que ha sonado nunca. Me parece que no hay mucha respuesta en general, solo de alguien a lo lejos—. ¡De qué sirve vivir con mil personas si ni siquiera saludan!

—Pues estarán a lo suyo, pasa lo mismo en casa —Prusia tan tranquilo.

—América vive solo... Y le gustaría vivir con mucha gente.

—Nah, es mejor vivir solo.

—Net... Net. Es mucho más divertido que haya gente.

—Nein!

—Claro que sí, vivir solo es aburrido —se quita el abrigo.

—Nein, nein, no hay reglas idiotas ni tienes que hacer tareas de los demás, ni hay un horario que quizás a ti no te conviene ni lugares prohibidos en tu casa, ni tienes que ver de no molestar y no hacer maldito ruido porque como lo hagas tu vida se vuelve un infierno.

—Pero llegas y no hablas con nadie, y desayunas y cenas siempre solo y no te puedes reír con nadie y esas cosas.

—Pues para ver malas caras o para que te riñan... además siempre puedes llamar a alguien, pero no puedes colgarle el teléfono a alguien que está ahí.

—Nah, no es lo mismo. La misma Joan no es lo mismo.

—¿Por?

—Porque no es igual hablar con ella a que alguien se ría contigo hombro con hombro en el sillón mientras vemos la tele.

—No tienes porque reírte con la gente con la que vives... además tú tienes aquí a cinco personas.

—Y un solo baño —le da la razón en eso... Porque es que aún no puede creerlo.

—Exacto.

—Estamos un poco locos en esta casa —va directo a la cocina en busca de algo de comer porque hace como veinte millones de horas que no come algo.

—Ja, un poco —se va detrás

—En realidad un bastante —asegura pensando que es raro estar aquí sin Rusia, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

—Es raro que tú lo digas.

—Bueno, hoy estoy pensando más claramente —toma un cartón de leche, lo abre y lo huele

—Eso veo.

Rusia le da un trago largo a la leche y se encoge de hombros.

—¿Sabes que quiero hacer? Recorrer toooooda la casa, del techo hasta el sótano

—¿Por?

—¿Conoces tu toda la casa?

—Hace mucho que no vengo.

—Bueno, justo por eso... ¿No te da curiosidad?

—Tal vez... si tu no estuvieras.

—¿Yo? No importa que este, te dejare ver todo lo que quieras

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me caes bien —u quiero un compañero para espiar la casa del terror

—Oh —parpadea

—Vamos, venga —le toma de los hombros, Prusia se encoge de hombros y se deja, sonriendo un poquito—. Empezamos del techo, ¿va?

El alemán asiente.

—Awesome! —y es que quiere ir corriendo, corrieeeeendo. Cuando van a salir de la cocina se encuentran a Bielorrusia en la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

—¡Ah! ¡Tú! —Rusia vacila un poco al verla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Ehhh... Net —responde poniéndose nerviosito

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —mira a Prusia con el ceño fruncido.

—He venido de...

—No estoy hablando contigo —replica ella agresiva y se acerca a Rusia, haciéndole separarse de Prusia, abrazándole del brazo. Rusia parpadea tomado un poco por sorpresa con todo el movimiento.

—Ehh... Prossiya ha venido conmigo —dice lentamente en ruso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estamos... Porque... Me cae bien y...

—No me gusta, dile que se vaya.

—Net. Va a quedarse.

—¿Qué?

—Va a acompañarme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero.

Bielorrusia frunce el ceño y tira un poco más de él. Rusia se separa de Prusia y la mira de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué te pasa a ti?

—Nada.

—Sí te pasa —entrecierra los ojos y se le acerca mucho cara a cara.

Rusia le sostiene la mirada y se sonroja un poquito porque... la chica es guapa. Loca, pero guapa. Bielorusia frunce más el ceño porque no le mira como siempre. Él se sonroja un poco más pero le sonríe.

—Por qué no mejor vas a ver la telenovela o algo? Ah... Net! Espera... ¿Ya conoces a Prossiya?

—¿Qué?

—Prossiya. Si lo conoces pero quiero que le conozcas más, ¡quizás puedan salir juntos!

Bielorusia mira a Prusia con el ceño fruncido, él se sonroja un poco y ella frunce más el ceño.

—Niama.

—Was? —Prusia ofendido porque aunque no le gusta ella, no le gusta no gustarle.

—¿Por qué net? Es... Bueno y guapo y quizás haría que tu no estuvieras siempre tan enojada.

—No entiendo qué te ocurre.

—Ocurre que hoy me siento bien y no te tengo miedo. Así que podemos hablar.

—Nunca me tienes miedo —asegura Bielorrusia en su propia versión de la realidad.

—Ah ¿no? Ehm... Bueno. Hoy tampoco —se ríe. Ella se echa para atrás extrañada con la risa—. Venga, por qué no quieren conocerse, ¡yo creo que se llevarían bien!

Bielorusia sale corriendo de repente a buscar a Ucrania porque Rusia está roto sin más explicaciones.

—¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? —y es que sí que se ha roto MUCHÍSIMO Rusia. La chica no se gira.


	19. Chapter 19

Prusia mira a Rusia sin entender.

—No tengo ni IDEA. No crees que intente matarme, ¿verdad?

—Nunca se sabe con ella.

—Ehh... Ugh. Venga, vamos a huir de ella —le empuja a las escaleras y se deja tirar.

—Braaaaat —se oye la voz de Ucrania. Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Ah, debe ser la otra —Rusia hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe un poco—. LUEGO VOOOOY.

Bielorrusia mira a Ucrania preocupadísima y no estoy segura que no vaya a dejarlo inconsciente en un momento dado. Ucrania se acerca a ellos con parsimonia.

Prusia la mira y se le van los ojos. El problema es que a Rusia también se le van. Bielorrusia les mira un poco escondida tras ella.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes Malaya Rossiya? —pregunta Ucrania levantando una mano para tocarle a Rusia la frente.

—Nada. Voy a subir al techo con Prossiya —le sonríe y señala hacia arriba. Ucrania levanta las cejas. Bielorrusia frunce el ceño

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta Ucrania a Bielorrusia.

—Nada, no me pasa nada.

—Está roto. Suena roto —responde Bielorrusia.

—Da, es verdad.

De repente suena el teléfono de Rusia.

—Net, Net, Net. Estoy bien. Voy al techo —asegura Rusia y levanta las cejas al oír kalinka. Sonríe un poco y rebusca en sus bolsillos ante la penetrante mirada de Ucrania y de Bielorrusia. Prusia se siente en este momento completamente fuera de lugar... pero el paisaje compensa desde que Ucrania ha entrado.

Rusia saca el teléfono del pantalón y mira la pantalla esperando, claro, que una foto le anuncie quien es, pero no hay fotos en el teléfono de Russia que a veces manda cactus así porque si

Solo se lee... Англия. El ruso parpadea.


	20. Chapter 20

—A...

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Bielorrusia.

—Ehh... Es... Mmmm... —LEER en cirílico le cueeeeesta. Pica el botón verde y se lo lleva al oído—. Hello?

—What the... —la voz de Inglaterra se corta con ese saludo.

—Oh... OHH!

—What the hell es lo que pasa contigo? —sigue el inglés después del parpadeo, gritando enfadado, pero no demasiado porque ha ido a esconderse al baño del avión para que nadie le oiga ni sepa lo que hace...

Rusia sonríe mucho mucho porque es Inglaterra y es muy cercano, y oírle hablar es como tomar Coca-Cola o comer una chocolatina. Se ríe incluso un poquito, travieso.

—Priveeeet!

Todos vuelven a alucinar de oírle reír.

—Mira, no sé lo que estás haciendo pero más vale que pares o te lo quites de la cabeza porque no vas a conseguir nada, ¿me oyes? —amenaza Inglaterra ignorando los tonos... a saber si el ruso no está drogado o alcoholizado... o las dos. Ni le entiende, ni le interesa entenderle.

—Ehm... Pero no estoy haciendo nada... Aún. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—No tengo ni idea de lo que haces pero sé que es tu culpa, así que para porque te hemos descubierto y no vamos a dejar que te salgas con la tuya.

—Dafaq! ¿Qué han descubierto? —pregunta ahora en inglés y Ucrania decide que es buen momento para tirar de él del brazo hacia la cocina.

—Todo. Lo sabemos todo. Estamos yendo a Washington con America para ayudarle con lo que sea que hayas hecho... ¡que no le ha afectado en nada! —añade después de unos instantes.

—Wait... What?! —levanta las cejas y se deja tirar porque es chico y el multitasking no se le da.

Prusia y Bielorrusia van con ellos a la cocina

—Aunque le hayas estado enseñando ruso y tengas el morro de irte con Prussia, ¡No te creas que no se lo voy a decir en cuanto le vea!

—¿Quién está en Washington? ¿Por qué vas para allá? No vayas para allá.

—¿Y crees que voy a hacer caso de lo que tú me digas? JA! Más te vale rendirte ya de tus propósitos idiotas y pérfidos. Y que te alejes de Prussia, que como le hagas algo, Germany te va a matar y America te va a dejar de querer para siempre —añade en amenaza porque Fraaaancia le ha diiiicho antes que está preocupaaado por su amiiiigo.

—¡No voy a hacerle nada! Pero es que... ¿Qué hay en Washington?

—¡Más te vale! ¿Qué hay en Washington de qué?

—¿A qué vas si yo no estoy ahí?

—Hay que quitar todo de la mesa para acostarlo —apunta Ucrania.

—A ayudar a America, ya te lo he dicho, aunque no es que nos necesite para nada.

Bielorrusia empieza a hacer lo que dice su hermana diligentemente.

—Pero... Yo no estoy ahí.

—¿Y a quién le importa si no estás, Russia? Ni vas a estarlo, no van a dejarte venir si es lo que planeabas, voy a llamar a Putin ahora yo mismo.

—No! No! ¡No hables a Putin! Pelase!

—Ajajá! ¡Ahora nos entendemos! —sonríe con la suplicas.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, de verdad. Estoy en casa con mis hermanas —intenta decir ahora medio en ruso medio en inglés.

—¿Entonces porque America está tan raro?

—¿A-America está raro?

—¡No! ¡No te lo voy a contar! Está perfectamente bien y no le pasa nada —chilla habiendo notado que ha bajado la guardia con Rusia sin saber por qué y puede que le haya puesto en peligro con ello.

—Pero es que YO estoy aquí. Entonces America...

—America está en Washington riéndose de ti y todos tus planes idiotas que crees que le afectan, como esa idiotez de Prussia.

—Ugh... America está en Washington! ¿Y qué hace?

—No pienso contártelo, desde luego.

—No, no, really. ¿Qué hace? —pregunta apretando los ojos y preguntándose por primera vez en todo el día qué estará pasando con su cuerpo.

—¡Por mucho que me hables en inglés, no voy a contarte eso!

—Me dices que vas a ir a cuidarle tú, ¿verdad?

—¡No necesita que nadie le cuide! ¡Deja en paz a Prussia! —le cuelga, nervioso porque siente que le está contando demasiado.

Rusia aprieta los ojos y nota que Ucrania le esta medio desnudando el torso y recostando en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Prusia y Bielorusia…


	21. Chapter 21

Rusia aprieta los ojos y nota que Ucrania le esta medio desnudando el torso y recostando en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Prusia y Bielorusia… Y se distrae de lo que estaba pensando volviéndose a ella y sonrojándose.

—¿Q-Qué haces?

—No te muevas —Bielorusia le sostiene un brazo y le mete la otra mano a los calzoncillos, porque no. Plena intención de bajarlos junto a los pantalones.

—Ahhh! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Esperaaa! —Rusia se sonroja y se ríe nervioso.

Bielorusia ni caso, ahí los baja. Prusia levanta las cejas.

—Pero neeet! No vas a... Eh! —se los sube otra vez riéndose más sonrojado. Bielorrusia le pica las manos y se los baja hasta las rodillas, sin realmente mirarle de una forma... lujuriosa como debe estarle mirando Prusia mientras se lo imagina en una incestuosa escena sexual con las dos eslavas pero no puede evitar acercarse.

Rusia se ríe otra vez, sonrojado sonrojado, él sí que sintiendo como si todos le miraran con lujuria.

—Acuéstate ahí, voy a revisarte. ¿Qué te duele? —pregunta Ucrania.

—Net! No me duele nada! ¡Y no estoy enfermo! ¡Y no vamos a hacer un trio! —chilla Rusia.

Bielorrusia levanta las cejas ahora que ha acabado de quitarle los pantalones y Prusia se sonroja de muerte pensando que lo incluye a él.

Rusia se tapa las regiones vitales que para su desgracia no están tan tranquilas como quisiera, Ucrania está frotándole el pecho. Bielorrusia se sube a la mesa y se le sienta encima sin ninguna consideración porque sabe bien lo que le pasa y no sabe cómo ha pasado esta vez, ni siquiera está sangrando nadie.

Rusia abre los ojos como PLATOS.

—What... The... What are you doing?

Y espera que saca un cuchillo y se hace un corte en un dedo. Prusia FLIPA con todo esto y no se le ocurre otra cosa que querer meterse, pero no se atreve, así que saca el teléfono y empieza a grabarlos a los tres.

—Belarus... —riñe un poco Ucrania aunque nota el problema de Rusia también y el puto olor a sangre NO AYUDA.

—Voy a hacerlo, vete —responde ella sin más ceremonia. Ucrania suspira y mira a Rusia, porque no quería que esto acabar así, porque sabe que a él no le gusta. Aunque ha de admitir que otras veces protesta más, debe estar muy enfermo.

—Pero está enfermo...

—Pero quiere, mira —le señala las regiones vitales. Rusia se sonroja más si eso es posible con poca sangre en el cerebro, mirando la cortada de Bielorrusia sin entender qué demonios ocurre. Prusia sigue grabando con el móvil, ojos como platos

—Quizás es un síntoma, como fiebre —propone Ucrania tan tranquilamente.

—Bueno, yo hago que se le pase —vuelve hacer para que se vaya

—Pero Belarus...

—Solo un rato —le embarra de sangre la cara donde no se llega expresamente para que la cosa vaya a peor.

—Corto —advierte Ucrania que sabe bien que es imposible convencer a Bielorrusia cuando se pone así. Lo tienes claro, ya se está quitando las bragas.

—B-B-But... W-Wait... —susurra Rusia con MUCHAS dificultades para conectar.

Bielorrusia no le hace ni caso y le quita las manos del lugar apoyándole las rodillas sobre ellas para mantenérselas inmóviles de una de esas formas que está aterradoramente acostumbrada a hacer.

—No, Wait... Yo... —la mira con carita de circunstancias—. A-Al menos... Quítate la...

Ni caso, al siguiente movimiento ya está A e Rusia se le pone el cerebro en BLANCO por unos segundos.

—No, no, es que... Ohmygod

—Mein gott —susurra Prusia también y la verdad es que Bielorrusia no se mueve como el ruso pero hace buena pareja de él.

Y es que quisiera ponerle las manos en los muslos y en los pechos y ya que esto esta tan avanzado, quizás darle un beso. Extraña fantasía sexual es esta sin moverse. Rusia bufa con voz grave y ahogada.

Además ella nota que no pelea, que de hecho lo disfruta como no hace nunca así que no sabe muy bien qué hacer, puede que le deje moverse del propio impacto. Aprovecha y disfruta, Bielorrusia, que esto no va a volver a pasar nunca.

Y es que ya están ahí y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Rusia no tendrá idea jamás de cómo pasó todo esto ni cómo llegaron aquí, pero ya que lo están... Y si le deja moverse, intenta abrazarla un poco y darle un beso o algo, ido del todo de la cabeza.

Es que si le da un beso va a acabar ella EN EL ACTO, los soviéticos son una cosa incomprensible para el niño... y no sé si se la va a despegar nunca más.

Seh, al menos vamos a hacer feliz a Bielorrusia en esta historia. Le da un beso por... hala, porque se dan besos cuando se hace esto. Rusia no se la va a despegar de encima nunca más, como pez gato de los que limpian las peceras.

Rusia se queda ahí con el cerebro en blanco, acaba de descubrir que la hermana loca le disgusta mucho menos de lo que creía. Ella se le hace bolita entre los brazos porque esto nunca nunca ha sido así.


	22. Chapter 22

Prusia baja el teléfono y sale de la cocina lo más disimuladamente que puede, mandándole el video a Hungría. Rusia respira tratando de recuperar cierto orden mental... O algo. Para hablar con ella... O algo.

—Sí que me quieres —susurra ella.

—... —resopla un poco el ruso porque no es este el mensaje que querría dar—. Eres my... Sister.

Ella no le escucha

—Qué tal que... Esta vez...

—Te quiero.

—E-Es que... Belarus...

—Cásate conmigo.

—No! No... Belarus no!

—Sí, hazlo.

—No. Debes conseguirte OTRO boyfriend. Como Prussia.

—Lo haremos en otoño. Nos casaremos en San Basilio.

—Net, net. ¡No vamos a casarnos!

—Da, será muy bonito y Putin estará muy contento con los dos.

—Ugh! Net! Yo... Voy a casarme con alguien más y quería despedirme de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

—C-Con... Alguien —le mira de reojo.

—¿Quién? —frunce el ceño y se le separa, incorporándose. Rusia se pasa las manos por el pelo.

—Con nadie. ¡Pero no quiero que esto pase otra vez! —y por alguna razón le sabe mal hacer esto después de acostarse con ella y todo lo contenta que estaba.

Ella frunce el ceño y se va a la despensa porque ya sabe con quién quiere casarse, con ese cerdo y tonto capitalista.

—I love you too —asegura en un grito cuando ya está ella en la despensa, sentándose y subiéndose los calzoncillos.

Va a dejar de saberte mal cuando vuelva a salir, te dispare un dardo anestesiaste y te despiertes en seis horas... encadenado en el sótano que tanto querías visitar. Lo bueno es que ella solo ha cerrado con llave y se ha ido a matar a América, así que está relativamente a salvo.

Lo siento, ser soviético es un poco complicado. Hay unas normas... unas nada lógicas y en absoluto fáciles de intuir pero las hay.


	23. Chapter 23

Seis horas más tarde, América aun no sale de la sala de archivos de la CIA, así que Canadá, Inglaterra y Francia que ya han llegado, han decidido esperarle en el bar, porque de todos modos no les deja tampoco entrar ni les contesta al teléfono.

—Quizás no esté tan enfermo —recuerda Francia por vez veinte pensando que preferiría ir de compras.

—¡Cómo no va a estar enfermo si lleva ahí metido todo el día si ni un descanso ni que le toque el aire! —protesta el inglés.

—Quizás solo le regañaron o está adelantando trabajo.

—¿Y por qué no nos contesta al teléfono?

—¿Para qué no te vuelvas a casa?

—Eso es idiota —responde mirándole y lo siguiente que sucede es que una mujer eslava con una peluca morena dispara a matar con una pistola de plástico impresa en una impresora 3D que ha conseguido pasar por los arcos detectores de metales de la CIA. La bala pasa rozando el oído de Inglaterra con un silbido, despeina un poco un mechón rubio de Francia y se aproxima certero a su objetivo, la frente del canadiense.

Se escucha el grito AGUDO y aterrorizado de Francia y Canadá cae muerto al suelo con el explosivo BANG propio de un disparo, eso es lo que cree Francia cuando le ve tirado en el suelo inconsciente con un montón de sangre brotando de la cabeza.

Inglaterra grita también, de una forma un poco menos aguda, tratando de saltar sobre él y protegerle. Toda la gente del bar se escandaliza.

Para Francia todo lo siguiente pasa en cámara lenta, mientras sigue gritando HISTÉRICO mirando a Canadá en el suelo y él mismo se cae con la fuerza de Inglaterra y rueda, mientras algo en su cabeza le dice que él SABÍA que pasaría algo así.

Inglaterra consigue tirar al suelo la mesa para protegerles a los tres de otros dos disparos antes de que alguien detenga por fin a la mujer y es un milagro que no la mate. No lo hacen quizás por montoneros.

Francia sigue viéndolo todo lentamente, mientras hay una rápida movilización a su alrededor, y demasiados gritos y gente

Inglaterra se gira a ver cómo está Canadá rápidamente, está lleno de sangre y tiene una herida bastante profunda en la frente, toma unas cuantas servilletas de por ahí y empieza a limpiársela un poco.

—Voy a llevarlo al hospital. Saca de aquí a America —le pide a Francia muy urgido y asustado. Francia tiembla aterrorizado mirando a Canadá un instante más. Traga saliva.

—¿E-Es... Está... ?

—Aun respira —responde como única respuesta sacando la cabeza un poco para ver si ya más o menos ha pasado el peligro, solo sigue el caos de un lado a otro.

El francés sigue mirando a Canadá lo que le parece una eternidad. Inglaterra se lo cuelga de los hombros a pesar que hace dos como él con toda la adrenalina que acaba de producirle todo esto y vuelve a mirar a Francia con cara de un poco de miedo/circunstancias porque tiene que marcharse y no le gusta ni un pelo tener que dejarle solo a ocuparse del americano.

Francia asiente tomando a Inglaterra un segundo de la mano y apretándosela.

Este se la aprieta de vuelta antes de irse corriendo a pelear con toda la marina estadounidense para asegurarles que él no es una mujer eslava, que el canadiense es la víctima y que va a ir al hospital con él se pongan como se pongan. Que si lo necesitan para la investigación de este asunto pueden venir a verle cuando esté consciente.

El francés hace un sobreesfuerzo para dejar de temblar, traga saliva y se concentra en la única tarea que le dio Inglaterra, ir por América y sacarlo de ahí. Corre hacia la entrada de la CIA, de donde cientos de personas están siendo evacuadas.


	24. Chapter 24

Un grupo de soldados armados hasta las uñas entra al archivo en el que está América cuando empieza a sonar la alarma.

—Sir! Tiene que venir con nosotros!

América levanta la cabeza de los papeles que está revisando, mirando al techo.

—Eh! América! Hay una loca disparando arriba, están desalojando.

El estadounidense les mira levantando las cejas con eso, notando la alarma también. Mira el exteeeenso archivo que aún le queda por revisar y decide guardarse al menos los tres o cuatro expedientes que quiere leer más a fondo antes de levantarse y sonreír como un tiburón sin decir nada.

Uno de los soldados le lanza un chaleco antibalas y lo agarra casi por suerte porque no se esperaba que le lanzaran nada. Parpadea un par de veces como si no pudiera imaginarse qué hacer con él.

—Come on!

Tras unos largos segundos de expectación, decide ponérselo y les mira... como todos parecen satisfechos cuando lo hace, sonríe un poco más.

—¿Quién está disparando? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Let's go! —ordena uno de los muchachos.

—Una chica, dicen que es rusa. Están averiguando si hay más, o bombas o algo.

—¿Rusa? —se detiene en seco. Tal vez es su contacto para esta misión de espionaje en la que lo han metido, debe haber habido problemas muy gordos para que la hayan obligado a hacer algo tan arriesgado—. Quiero verla.

—¿Verla? No, América...

—Yes.

—Puede verla luego. Come on, ¡hay que sacarlo! —grita otro.

—Luego... vale —y ahí se va con ellos andado tranquilo. "Uno cuatro, detenida. Nueve ocho. Clear" suena en el radio de tres de ellos a la vez. Estados Unidos les escucha con mucha atención sin decir nada.

—Vaya, no parece ser una cosa tan grave... ¿Estás bien, América? —pregunta el que le lanzó el chaleco igualmente con la metralleta apuntando alrededor. Los otros le rodean para salir del archivo.

—Yo sí, pero quiero ver a la rusa —responde andando tranquilamente sin agazaparse ni mirar alrededor, cero preocupado por el peligro potencial, pensando que ellos lo han disfrazado y saben que es él así que seguro ella no le hace nada. Mira qué equivocado estás.

—Quizás pueda identificarla... —comenta uno de los soldados que es un muchachito súper joven, tanto que parece casi que recién salió de secundaria.

—Yes.

—Vamos a llevarle al búnker, ahí que decidan —murmura el mayor llevándose una mano al oído al haber escuchado algo por el audífono. Se quita el casco—. América, saca igual tu pistola y ponte esto.

—No, quiero ir a verla, yo decido.

El soldado niega con la cabeza e insiste con extender el casco.

—El primer objetivo no fue un civil, acaban de confirmarlo. Andando, América.

—¿Quién fue? —se lo pone de todos modos. El soldado traga saliva con visible preocupación.

—Canadá. Vámonos! —tira de él tomándole del brazo.

—Ah, me han dicho que estaba fuera antes —asiente y se deja tirar sin más problema. El soldado mayor le pone una mano en el hombro aunque nota que no pregunta más ni nada. El americano le mira de reojo sin entender ese gesto y ahí salen del archivo hacia el búnker.

Le llevan por el complejo laberinto de pasillos y escaleras que es la CIA. Un par de veces se cruzan a algún empleado que se ha quedado rezagado aun y lo mandan afuera. Al final se detienen frente a uno de los elevadores. Cuando se abren las puertas ya hay un grupo semejante de personas adentro rodeando mi más ni menos que a Francia en persona.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas, tensándose en el acto.


	25. Chapter 25

—Ah, menos mal que estás bien —Francia se abre paso entre dos soldados y se le echa al cuello abrazándole con fuerza.

América se tensa conteniendo el aliento, irguiendo la espalda sin acabar de abrazarle pero Francia no le suelta, temblando en sus brazos.

—¿Has oído ya? Canadá está muy mal herido —le susurra

—Me han dicho que le han disparado, quiero ver a la rusa —responde en tono plano en el mejor inglés que puede.

—¿A la rusa? ¿La chica que le disparó? —le suelta solo un poquito, mirándole a la cara preocupado y haciéndole un cariño en la cara. Tiene los ojos empapados.

El americano parpadea un par de veces, cambia el peso de pie y asiente sin sonreír.

—Me han dicho que ahora vamos al búnker, lo que sea que sea eso. Había muchísima sangre... —vuelve a abrazarle y solloza un poco.

—Tú ve al bunker, yo voy a ver.

—¿Por qué quieres verla? —pregunta en su oído, pero el estadounidense no contesta, solo hace fuerza para que se separe.

El francés se separa mirándole un poco extrañado notando que pasa algo raro y las puertas del elevador se abren otra vez. Estados Unidos da un paso atrás sin cambiar de cara para separarse.

—Yo he visto que la han detenido y se la han llevado. ¿Crees que haya más gente?

—No lo sé.

—América, hay que bajar —le indica uno de los soldados. Francia se abraza a si mismo dispuesto a seguirles, aun temblando.

—Yo voy a ver a la rusa.

—No, tienes que ir al búnker —responde alguien.

Francia le mira con cara de circunstancias de acuerdo con los soldados. Nadie sabía por qué había atacado a Canadá, pero lo sensato era irse o protegerse hasta averiguarlo.

—No, no —niega.

—Vamos, ya sabes que es parte del protocolo normal —Francia le toma de la mano—. Seguro en un rato podremos ver quién es antes de ir al hospital.

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios.

—No, porque van a matarla.

—No creo que la maten... —Francia mira a los soldados preguntándose por que América dice eso.

—Yo sí lo creo.

—Está detenida viva, quieren interrogarla. Bajen del elevador, please. Es al fondo del pasillo —pide el mismo soldado que parece estar a cargo desde el principio, haciendo un gesto. Todos se mueven hacia afuera empujándoles un poco.

—¿Has dado la instrucción de que la maten? ¿Por qué? —Francia no entiende nada, moviéndose como les piden.

—No. Quiero interrogarla yo —responde América muy serio. Francia se revuelve sin saber qué decirle mirando al resto de los soldados.

—El General Rogers está a cargo de la operación, Sir. Él le espera en el búnker.

—No, yo estoy a cargo de esto.

—No tengo autoridad para aprobarlo, Sir.

Francia le mira muy nervioso de que esté tan serio.

—Pero yo sí, llévame con ella —insiste tan denso y luego señala a Francia—. Llevadlo a él al bunker.

—Non, Amerique. Espera... déjame ir contigo —Francia le pide mirando al soldado quien susurra algo con alguien en su micrófono de oído.

—No. Es peligroso —le detiene.

—También es peligroso para ti. Ya bastante tengo hoy con Canadá... Ven al búnker, deja que ellos controlen esto —casi le suplica el francés. Se oyen más pasos a lo lejos, pero Estados Unidos niega y se vuelve a los soldados.

—América —le llama alguien desde el pasillo abriéndose paso entre la gente—. Rogers. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Quiero ver a la rusa.

—Eso me han dicho, están registrándola. Parece estar limpia. Disparó con un arma impresa en 3D.

América parpadea un par de veces

—Ven, tenemos el arma en custodia ya, están tomando las huellas y revisando los vídeos. El ataque fue completamente dirigido, aunque no sabemos quién era el objetivo principal —le explica—. Han activado los protocolos, hay que esperaren el búnker hasta que limpien la zona.

—Quiero ir con ella —las densidades rusas hasta niveles insospechados.

—Te escucho, pero no puedo dejarte ir con ella hasta que no sepa que no va a explotar en tu cara en cuanto estés frente a ella —el general asiente no tan sorprendido de la necedad del americano, se señala el oído—. Espero recibir el verde en cualquier momento.

Francia se pasa las manos por el pelo tremendamente agobiado por Canadá aun, sacando su teléfono y notando que ahí debajo no tiene señal para recibir noticias de Inglaterra.

—Quiero hablar con ella a solas. Sin cámaras ni escuchas —decide Estados Unidos.

—What?

—Creo que sé quién es.

—Vamos al ala este, a la zona de interrogatorios. La tienen ahí —el general levanta las cejas interesado con esto.

Asiente. El general hace un gesto con los dedos y los soldados se reagrupan y cambian de posiciones. Francia se mete al elevador con América y el general. América mira a Francia de reojo porque no quiere que vaya con él, sabe que es peligroso y que le puede descubrir.

—No hay teléfono aquí —Francia le susurra enseñándole su teléfono pero él se encoge de hombros mirándole sin decirle nada.

Le fulmina un poco porque parece estar neciamente preocupado SOLO por la rusa y no parece tener ningún interés en Canadá. Las puertas del elevador se cierran. América cambia el peso de pie, nervioso e incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Francia recargándose un poquito en él. Le mira de reojo y asiente un poquito—. Canadá... —es que tiene el tremendo impulso de volver a abrazarle pero las puertas del elevador se abren y el general sale delante de ellos.

Estados Unidos traga saliva porque sabe que debería decir o hacer algo específico sobre eso pero no sabe él qué así que levanta las cejas y se va tras el general sin decir nada.

Francia le sigue aun preguntándose si estar en shock o algo así, revisando si su teléfono tiene señal ahí o no. Caminan otra vez por el basto laberinto, hasta que el general pasa su tarjeta y huella digital entrando a una puerta específica que no tiene ningún señalador distintivo de las otras. Es un cuarto pequeñito con un cristal al fondo. Detrás hay una mesa de interrogatorio y una silla con una mujer atada.


	26. Chapter 26

América la mira y levanta las cejas reconociéndola en automático sin entender qué hace ahí, ella no es una agente de apoyo en las misiones de espionaje.

—Traía peluca negra —explica el hombre. Francia inclina la cabeza parpadeando y acercándose al cristal.

—Pero no es... —empieza a decir, señalándola.

—Belarus! —exclama América con perfecto acento ruso, casi quedándose sin aliento.

—Mon dieu! Que hace aquí disparándole a... Oh! —Francia se lleva las manos a la boca y mira a América. Él aun no entiende que es lo que hace ahí pero puede ser un problema tremendo tenerla aquí para la operación de espionaje, además de que es peligroso.

—Belarus? —pregunta incrédulo el general.

—Oui, Oui... En persona —confirma Francis.

—No podéis tenerla aquí, se va a enfadar —asegura América asustado de repente.

—¿A enfadar? ¡Si casi mata a Canadá! —chilla Francia—. ¡Esto va a ser un ESCÁNDALO!

—Pero... Es... ¿Quieres interrogarla aun? —pregunta el general confundido.

—¡Tiene que devolverla a Moskva!

—Devolverla, quizás, antes hay que hablar a Belarus. Esto va a ser una BOMBA, América —asegura el general agobiado.

—Va a ser un desastre internacional... —Francia le da la razón al general pensando desde ya en las implicaciones a nivel global.

—Net, net, hay que hablar con Ukraina.

—¿Con... Ucrania? No. ¡Hay que hablar con Obama! —asegura el general acercándose a uno de los teléfonos que están en el cuarto.

—Net! —pone la mano sobre el teléfono antes de que pueda descolgarlo, frunciendo el ceño. Francia parpadea.

—¿Por qué hablas en ruso?

América se humedece los labios porque se ha puesto nervioso, no responde y se sonroja un poco.

—Hay que hablar a Ukraina.

—¡No! Esto es cuestión de máxima seguridad, va a involucrar a la ONU incluso. ¡Es un atentado! —discute el general.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar a Ucrania? ¡Casi mata a tu hermano! —si no es que muere en las próximas horas, piensa Francia para si con un escalofrío

—Ella no puede estar aquí, tiene que volver a Moskva —responde a ambos aun con la mano sobre el teléfono.

—¡Ella no tenía que venir aquí en primer lugar! ¡No vas a devolverla sólo así! —le regaña Francia.

—Ahora eso no es prioritario.

—¿Qué no es prioritario? ¡Lo prioritario es que Canadá viva y que ella pague por lo que ha hecho!

—Frantsiya, ve al bunker —protesta fulminándole de una forma peligrosa.

—Deja de hablarme en ruso —le fulmina de vuelta—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Canadá se está MURIENDO! —sigue Francia completamente urgido con esto.

Estados Unidos mira a Rogers de reojo.

—Llevéselo —le señala.

—Quoi?! —Francia le mira incrédulo—. Amerique!

—Es una orden —insiste América.

—Pero qué es lo que... —Francia mira a Rogers que vacila un poco pero se acerca a él—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Amerique? ¡Atacó a Canadá! ¡No es a mí a quien se tienen que llevar, es que no puedes devolverla!

América se mantiene impasible

—¿Quieres que le detengamos... ? Es... France ¿O solo lo llevo al Búnker?

—Al bunker. Voy a hablar con ella en privado, no llaméis a Pu... Obama

—Merde, Amerique! No tienes que mandarme al maldito bunker, ¡No te estoy diciendo nada fuera de lógica!

—Y hagan algo con... el muerto o lo que sea —ni siquiera se ha enterado bien, volviéndose a ver a Bielorrusia, pensando en cómo puede hacer para dejarla escapar.

Francia abre los ojos completamente impresionado con esa declaración.

—¡Algo le han hecho! ¡Le están controlando! ¡Le tiene frita la cabeza Russie! —grita histérico revolviéndose en los brazos del general porque no entiende cómo es que CANADÁ no le importa un bledo y solo está pensando en llamar a Ucrania. Estaba enfermo, MUY enfermo de algo muy grave.

América se tensa y da un paso atrás y es que no sabe qué tiene que hacer por Francia para que se esté tranquilo.

—Me refiero a que le den un teléfono —decide, porque es lo que ha pedido antes, esforzándose de nuevo por un buen nivel de inglés.

Francia se calma un poco con eso pensando que quizás sus propios niveles de histeria y terror por la situación le están alterando demasiado. Y aun así, si América está extraño el necesita observarle y estar a su lado.

—No me mandes al Búnker, por favor. Estoy muy asustado con Canadá y por eso es que no estoy pensando bien. Déjame ayudarte.

—No. Esto es peligroso.

—Y yo soy tu aliado. El primero en irse a la guerra contigo últimamente, ¿recuerdas? Quizás sí deberías llamar a Ucrania.

Estados Unidos niega y mira a Rogers para que se lo lleve, que lo hace a pesar de las protestas de Francia.


	27. Chapter 27

Lo siguiente es mirar a Bielorrusia a través del cristal e ir a intentar entrar a la sala contigua. Hay un guardia que vacila un poco en si dejarlo pasar o no... Pero es América.

Él se quita el casco, dándoselo al hombre y se quita las gafas antes de entrar, asustado. Excelente idea, no verás nada.

Cuando entra, nota efectivamente que no ve un pimiento de nuevo. Bielorrusia aprieta los dientes y trata de soltarse otra vez, removiendo las esposas enfadada.

—M-Malyshka... —le llama "pequeña niña" como la llaman en muy contadas ocasiones de modo cariñoso, Rusia y Ucrania.

Ella se detiene en seco de sacudirse, mirándole fijamente jadeando. Él, todavía asustado, da un pasito adelante y se tropieza con una silla que no ha visto. Así que ella vuelve revolverse y a gritar como loca que lo va a matar y que ha eso ha venido.

—Malyshka, debes huir —le pide en el dialecto más septentrional y que habla menos gente de toda Rusia acercándose de todos modos para soltarla, tratando de romper la cadena o la mesa o ambas cosas.

Ni Joan creo que pueda traducirle.

Ella le salta encima y le muerde, pero él se aguanta hasta romper la mesa, sin poder hacer nada con la cadena, pero Bielorrusia no para y le envuelve el cuello con la cadena, ahogándole en un momento de despiste en que él está soltándola y no peleando. Acaba sentada sobre su pecho estrangulándole.

—No vas a casarte con mi hermano, aléjate de él —asegura. América se agarra un poco el cuello intentando soltarse las cadenas casi sin poder respirar.

—Malyshka, soy yo. Estoy espiando —susurra casi sin aliento arañándose y tosiendo.

—Niama. Mi brat está en Maskva, encadenado en el sótano... y tú vas a morir —aprieta más y América grita de dolor.

A Rogers le da un INFARTO cuando vuelve al cuarto y ve la escena. Adivinen quien va a quedarse sin trabajo... Pero lo siguiente que hace América es dar un salto con la cadera y hacer girar a la chiquilla que pesa la mitad que él estampándola contra el suelo, él encima aun con la cadena al cuello, sujetándole las manos con fuerza.

Es el general quien personalmente entra al cuarto contiguo y salta sobre ellos para ayudarle a América que a pesar de todo, consigue separar las cadenas y noquear al general de un codazo en la nariz cuando no se lo esperaba. Bielorrusia se queda un instante mirando a América sin entender qué está haciendo, hasta se sonroja un poco.

—No vas a confundirme, cerdo capitalista —le señala ella con el dedo, sin entender. Gracias al buen juicio de Rogers de llamar refuerzos antes de entrar es que cuatro o cinco guardias más llegan a intentar detener a la chica loca

América intenta que se aparten y sacarla, tirando de las cadenas, pasando entre ellos a codazos. Nadie entiende bien qué demonios hace América, intentan detenerle y, en su mayoría, preguntarle qué está pasando y qué tienen que hacer, pero no contesta, porque está asustado, tirando de Bielorrusia.

—Rasija está en casa! ¡No eres tú! ¡He hablado esta mañana! —grita Bielorrusia, América se detiene.

—¿Hay alguien en Moskva disfrazado como yo?

Un soldado le salta encima a Bielorrusia tirándola al suelo.

—Niama! Rasija está en el sotanoaaaaaah!

América le da una patada en la cabeza al soldado para que la suelte, esto también va a costarle a América, creo que ya están a mano.

El americano deja a un par más noqueados intentando marcharse ahora, los mismos soldados no saben qué hacer, alguien llama para pedir refuerzos. Así que vuelve a levantar a Bielorrusia para intentar sacarla de aquí, sin estar seguro de que puerta es la adecuada porque además hay cientos de puertas.

—¿Quién está en el sótano? —insiste América con ella colgada de los hombros, mientras ella trata de patearle.

—Mi brat, no se va a casar contigo —insiste la chica, densa como él.


	28. Chapter 28

Llegado un punto terminan rodeados de guardias que de manera muy vacilante apuntan con sus armas a ambos si saber qué hacer.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Es la chica del atentado! —pregunta a América el que parece estar a cargo.

—¡Tiene que salir de aquí!

—Por qué habría de salir, con lo que costo atraparla. ¿Dónde está el General Rogers?

—Es una... es... Inmunidad diplomática —responde en ruso y es que siempre ese par de palabras juntas representan un problema.

—¿Ha ordenado eso Obama?

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios.

—Yes.

Ella le mira de reojo y vuelve a sonrojarse porque la está ayudando y no entiende por qué. El hombre que está dando las órdenes bufa y pide que bajen las armas pero de todos modos el beso y la forma en la que la ha tocado y abrazado su hermano hoy como no había pasado nunca. América se relaja un poco más.

—La escoltaremos hasta el aeropuerto

Asiente y la mira de reojo.

—Ve a Moskva y saca de ahí a Rossiya. Llévalo a Putin —le pide de nuevo en el dialecto cerrado—. Yo vendré cuando acabe.

—¡No me des ordenes, cerdo! ¡No me fío de ti! —ella le escupe.

América aprieta los ojos y se limpia la cara pensando que tiene que ir él a Moscú y abortar la misión entonces... Todos les miran nerviosos y un par de ellos se acercan a ella para detenerla.

—Voy a ir con ella —decide.

—What?! No. No, no, no... Eso no puedes hacerlo —asegura uno de los marines.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —frunce el ceño.

—Tienes prohibido ir a Russia y países aliados y lo SABES.

—La acompañaré al aeropuerto.

El hombre niega con la cabeza rotundamente y de manera definitiva.

—No. Esto está bastante mal ya de por sí. Déjala ir y ven conmigo

—No, yo la escolto, id con Frantsiya en el bunker.

—No vas a escoltar a una chica que intento asesinarte. No. Y no importa cuánto protestes. Llévensela —ordena el hombre.

—Sí voy a hacerlo —se le encara irguiéndose en toda su altura.

—Pues yo o alguien va a llamar a Obama, que tenemos instrucciones PRECISAS para este tema —da un paso atrás atemorizado, pero toma su radio igual.

—No! —se la quita.

—¡Dame eso en este momento! —protesta poniendo los brazos en jarras. Es un hombre ya mayor de esos pocos que esperan respeto pero el estadounidense la rompe—. América!

El nombrado le mira, tan rebelde.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto, NO vas a ir a Russia.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque está completamente prohibido!

—Entonces voy a mi casa.

—Vas a ir al hospital a ver a Canada.

Entrecierra los ojos y asiente.

—Come on, sígueme

Se va tras él mientras los demás soldados detienen otra vez a Bielorrusia para llevarla al aeropuerto. Ella no deja que la agarren, de hecho se vuelve loca intentando saltar sobre América otra vez.

En general, requieren a un montón de gente para que la detenga como la vez pasada pero al final lo consiguen, mientras el hombre se lleva a América por todos los pasillos de nuevo, que le sigue sin problema hasta que llegan, para su horror, a un cuarto en el que esta Francia sentado hablando por teléfono.

Estados Unidos tensa completamente la espalda.


	29. Chapter 29

Así que suena el teléfono de Inglaterra que da vueltas histérico frente al quirófano y contesta casi sin mirar.

—Hello?

—Soy yo. ¿Cómo está?

—Está en curas, no lo sé, nadie me dice nada. ¿Cuándo venís?

—Mon dieu... —solloza haciéndose bolita—. No sé cuándo vayamos, Amerique... No estoy con él, me ha mandado encerrar en un búnker.

—What? ¿Está haciéndose el héroe y dando vueltas por ahí solo?

—Está haciendo cosas raras —susurra entre sollozos silenciosos—. Hemos visto quien disparó  
Fue Bielorrusia.

—Whaat?

—La tienen detenida... O la tenían. Amerique pretendía devolverla a Moscou. Está enfermo, Angleterre. No parece normal.

—¿Devolverla por? ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

—No lo sé, cuando le he dicho que no debía devolverla me ha mandado a encerrar aquí.

—Pero... ¡no puedes dejarle con esa loca! ¿Y si ahora quiere matarlo a él?

—Me ha encerrado un general de su ejército, Angleterre. Está pasando algo... Algo MUY gordo ¡y no sé qué es!

—Tú tráelo aquí, ni siquiera le he visto aun... ¿Qué dirías de qué está enfermo?

—De la cabeza. No puedo llevarle. Algo muy malo le pasa, pareciera que no está siquiera preocupado por Canadá. No quiso hablar con Obama... Quería hablar con Ucrania.

—B-But...

—Parece... Loco.

—Loco...

—No parece él. Me encerró aquí.

—¿Pero cómo te va a haber encerrado?

—Me ha mandado encerrar aquí, ¡no puedo salir! —exclama y ahí es que llega América—. Espera, ya está aquí de vuelta. ¿En qué hospital estás?

—En el hospital militar, nos han traído aquí.

—Mon dieu... Angleterre háblame en cuanto sepas algo.

—Yes, yes, venid para aquí.

Francia cuelga y se levanta mirando a América.


	30. Chapter 30

Francia cuelga y se levanta mirando a América.

—Aún no sabemos nada.

América cambia el peso de pie un poco nervioso porque no esperaba que fuera a encontrarse de nuevo a Francia.

—Está en el hospital militar. ¿Vamos?

—Tengo... tengo que pasar antes por casa.

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo que ir —repite sin querer especificar. Francia suspira mirándole atentamente.

Estados unidos vacila, al final se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro dándole unas palmaditas y haciendo una sonrisa rara... nadie sabe que intenta con esto, él ha considerado que debía hacerlo.

—Estas... ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? ¿Y es eso sangre? —levanta la mano y le toca.

—No —responde porque no huele y lo sabría si lo fuera, se aparta un poco el cuello de todos modos, porque no lleva la bufanda. Se lo tapa con las manos—. Vamos

—Tienes moretones —frunce el ceño y vacila decidiendo no decir más—. Vámonos.

El estadounidense se da la vuelta hacia los soldados para que lo lleven al parking. Parking... Que mono. Van al techo en helicóptero, querido.

—Tengo la moto abajo —protesta América cuando lo nota, frunciendo el ceño porque planeaba huir.

—Es más rápido el helicóptero —anuncia el soldado mientras Francia vuelve a tomarle de la mano y a apretársela un poco.

—Me dejáis en mi casa antes de ir al hospital.

—¿Qué quieres de la casa? Lo traeremos.

—Es una cosa personal —decide porque eso suele hacer que la gente le deje hacer lo que quiere a solas.

—¿Qué cosa? Es igual, te la mandaran, dinos mientras volamos... al hospital —lo sentimos, pero hacer secretos para América es diferente que para ti.

—No quiero, es personal —repite frunciendo el ceño sin subirse al helicóptero. Francia si se sube al helicóptero. Le mira desde la puerta, todo despeinado.

—Amerique, anda! —le grita y el soldado no entiende el problema aun sin creer que pueda requerir un objeto que no pueda traerle alguien.

Estados Unidos, se da la vuelta para irse abajo de nuevo porque nadie le escucha ni le hace ningún caso y no está nada acostumbrado a que eso pase. Es que tampoco juegas con las reglas de América.

—Noooo! Amerique! —ahí se va Francia detrás de él tomándole del brazo.

—No, ve tú —le empuja un poco para que le suelte.

—Non, no voy a irme sin ti. ¡TIENES que venir a ver cómo está Canadá! —grita deteniéndole con fuerza de la chaqueta a pesar del empujón.

—No puedo, Frantsiya, matarán a Belarus y todo será peor. Putin va a enfadarse y... la guerra fría...

—¡Canada se está MURIENDO en el hospital! Me importa un cuerno si Putin se enfada, ¡VEN! —le grita enfadado tirando de él—. ¡No vas a arreglar la guerra fría desde tu casa!

—Hay un espía en mi casa —responde sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

—¿Un espía? ¡Manda a alguien! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Deja de actuar como un idiota insensible y mueve tus pies ahora mismo hacia el helicóptero —le regaña fulminándole y tirando otra vez de él.

—No puedo mandar a alguien a resolver un espía.

—Sí que puedes, ¡no vas a ponerte tú en peligro! ¡Deja de jugar al héroe!

—No soy el héroe, es mi casa —se defiende y de repente, todos los soldados empiezan a recibir llamadas para acudir como refuerzo abajo.

—¡Se tienen que ir! ¡Se tiene que ir! —grita uno de los soldados jóvenes, casi de la misma altura de América, empujándole hacia el helicóptero.

Al final el estadounidense acaba subiendo y cuando el helicóptero despega a dos metros del suelo, salta otra vez al suelo del tejado y sale corriendo.

Francia tiene otro infarto sin podérselo creer. Los mismos soldados no saben qué hacer, de nuevo, dando vuelta al helicóptero y mirándole correr hacia adentro de las escaleras de la CIA.

América cruza todo el techo hasta la puerta, entrando al edificio de nuevo, bajando las escaleras corriendo y saltando, notando que tiene un montón de energía, en realidad. Francia asegura que de verdad hizo lo que pudo.


	31. Chapter 31

Tiene en realidad también experiencia en huir de los SWAT por la ciudad, pero lo peor es que Bielorrusia ha conseguido quitarle a alguien el arma y liarse a tiros con todo el mundo, por eso estaban pidiendo refuerzos. Luego se ha hecho con algunas pistolas más de los muertos y se ha ido corriendo escaleras arriba a matarlo.

Mientras baja las escaleras corriendo, América llama a su casa. Es decir, a Moscú y Ucrania contesta el teléfono, asustada y preocupada porque sabe que Bielorrusia se ha ido dejando a Rusia encadenado en el sótano.

—Ukraina! Ukraina! —chilla América en ruso a la desesperada—. ¡Belarus está en peligro! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

—¿Quién habla? —pregunta asustándose.

—Rossiya.

—¡No suenas como tú! ¿Estás desde el sótano? Belarus se fue!

—Net, net, estoy espiando, estoy disfrazado como Soedinennye Shtaty.

—Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo qué?

—Espiando en la CIA.

—Net. Estás en el sótano.

—Net, estoy aquí, estoy... —de repente se queda sin voz, paralizado al encontrarse a Bielorrusia se cara.

—Net. Yo la vi. Y se ha ido. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Está... frente a mí —susurra antes de tirarse al suelo y girar mientras ella dispara a bocajarro.

—Está... Ah! —grita suavemente al escuchar los disparos. Se acerca a la puerta del sótano—. Malaya Rosiyaaaaa?

América no contesta, sintiendo que su cuerpo no responde como quiere, corriendo fuera del alcance de las balas mientras Bielorrusia le persigue sin parar de disparar.

—¿Pero qué haceeeeen? Belaruuuuuus!

América huye con el corazón desbocado y resultándole difícil respirar hasta que oye que se le acaban las balas.

—¡No entiendo nada! ¿Dónde están? —chilla Ucrania asustada—, ¿Quién les dispara?

Es entonces que el estadounidense sale a por ella con el teléfono en la mano. Bielorrusia abre los ojos como platos buscando unas pistolas corriendo pero no le deja tiempo para ello, agarrándola de la cintura y tirando de ella otra vez para salir corriendo al parking.

Bielorrusia va a quedarse bastante prendida del héroe. Completamente... y espera que la suba a la moto con él, es que hasta a mí me está sonrojando.

Creo que solo por eso es que no intenta estrangularle y matarle mientras cruzan la ciudad a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto. Seguro se le está arrapando más de lo adecuado.

El niño se sonroja un poco desde el sótano sin saber ni por qué. Si Rusia entendiera un poco mejor la situación la estaría mirando raro. La miraría raro/mal porque América es su... bueno. Niño, me traes locos a todos los eslavos.

Y Ucrania está oyendo la radionovela e inventándose una historia mental, aún muy asustada...

América sonríe satisfecho con esto y se pasa la mano por el pelo muy orgulloso de su mismo, haciendo payasadas. A favor de los eslavos quiero decir que ellos TAMBIEN traen loco a América.

Mientras Ucrania está al teléfono escuchando la extraña persecución sentada al borde del sillón, mordiéndose las uñas, Rusia abre los ojos en el sótano de la muerte...


	32. Chapter 32

El caso es que así llegan al aeropuerto y el problema viene cuando América mete a Bielorrusia en el baño de hombres para intentar... desmaquillarse y quitarse su disfraz.

Ella se sonroja un poco más aún si es posible cuando la mete al baño, pero más bien fulmina a los hombres presentes para que se larguen en vez de hacer ningún ademán de largarse. No tarda en pasar y lo primero que hace América es pasarle el teléfono a ella recordando que hablaba con Ucrania.

—Dobry dzien? —pregunta ella sin entender porque le da su teléfono, mientras él va a lavarse la cara y el pelo con fuerza y abundante agua para deshacer el pegamento y el maquillaje.

Ucrania, que está muy atenta, levanta las cejas al escucharla, aliviándose un poco.

—Belarus! ¿Estás bien?

—Dy... ¿quién eres? —es que no se cree que de verdad el cerdo capitalista esté hablando con su hermana. Ucrania parpadea.

—Tu sestra, Ukrayina

—¿De verdad?

—Tú eres Belarus, ¿verdad?

—Dy. ¿Qué haces hablando al teléfono del cerdo capitalista?

—Malaya Rosiya me llamó.

—Está en el sótano.

—Net, está contigo. Está espiando.

—Niama, es el cerdo capitalista, he venido a matarlo pero no se muere y me ha sacado de la CIA.

—Pero Malaya Rosiya me dijo...

—¿Qué?

—¡Que estaba ahí contigo y que estás en peligro! No debiste ir.

—No estoy en peligro.

—Él me dijo y yo oí disparos.

—Yo le disparé al cerdo capitalista.

—A Malaya Rosiya no va a gustarle eso, no entiendo dónde están ni que hacen.

—Estamos en el aeropuerto, voy a matar a Amieryka.

—Belarus, Net. Vuelve a casa con Malaya Rosi... —en ese momento escucha un grito DESGARRADOR proveniente del sótano.

—Rasija está en el sótano.

—Está gritando... Ven a casa.

—Niama, voy a matarlo.

—Rosiya va a enfadarse. Dejen de pelear y vuelve a casa.

—No se va a enfadar, me quiere a mí. Nos casaremos en otoño

Ucrania suspira.

—No me gusta que grite así. Tienes que venir a callarlo.

—Cuando le mate.

—Va a enfadarse.

—Niama, ahora me quiere a mí.

—Aun así va a enfadarse.

—Vamos a ser felices.

—¿Puedo sacarle del sótano?

—Niama, va a venir.

—Pero está llorando.

—Le soltaré cuando vuelva.

—Vuelve a casa, malyatko. Tengo miedo.

—Lo mato y vengo. Va a ser todo muy bonito ahora.

—No lo será. Será triste y oscuro, aún peor que cuando me fui de casa. Malaya Rosiya te necesita aquí, más que a mí.

—Pero no necesita al cerdo capitalista.

—Putin va a enfadarse.

—Niama, Putin le odia como yo

—Sestraaaaa ¿Podrías comprar leche en el camino?

—Dy...

—¡No puedo! —protesta América, en ruso medio ahogado.

—Pásame a Rosiya —pide Ucrania.

—No es Rasija, es el cerdo capitalista hablando en ruso.

Ucrania no entiende un pimiento, segura de que es su hermano.

—Pásamelo.

—Toma, es Ukraina, no le hagas cosas raras de capitalistas —protesta Bielorrusia pasándole el teléfono a América que se está tirando de los pelos como loco porque no se desengancha la peluca. Tiene una erección del quince porque además ha pillado a Nantucket. Otra vez.


	33. Chapter 33

—Malaya Rosiya?

—Ukraina, no puedo —llora un poco el americano.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar.

—No puedo quitarme la peluca ni las lentillas, no se me va.

—¿Por eso gritas?

—Da!

—Déjate la peluca y las lentillas... Belarus va a matar a Spolucheni Shtaty.

—No podré salir si no me las quito, me lo han dicho.

—Solo podrás salir cuando vuelva Belarus, pero es que va a matarle!

—No lo va a matar, no sé dónde está pero hay alguien en el sótano.

—Tú estás en el sótano, te estoy oyendo gritar... Mira —se acerca a la puerta.

—No soy yo, es alguien disfrazado —de todos modos escucha con atención.

—¿Alguien disfrazado? Pero... —parpadea genuinamente descolocada—. Net. Eres tú. Yo te vi

sin nada de nada y eras tú.

Se escuchan gritos muy extraños de terror, en inglés, algo sobre un dragón, algo de Belarus y un grito desgarrador sobre un fantasma, está aterrorizado el pobrecito mío. Seguramente con el asunto del fantasma podría reconocerle...

—Koshechka! —exclama América porque le parece que debe ser él y no sabía dónde estaba... automáticamente se pone aún más nervioso sabiendo que está en su sótano... y eso es MALO.

Vuelve a soltar un grito desgarrador, sollozando ATERRORIZADO... esos felices efectos del Delirium Tremens.

Estados Unidos mira a Bielorrusia con cara de circunstancias, pero ella ha ido a fuera a buscar algo con que matarlo.

—Tienes que dejar de gritar, Malaya Rosiya, estoy asustada.

—Belarus se ha ido!

Ucrania parpadea otra vez porque ella está parada frente a la puerta y Belarus no ha salido de ahí. Aunque claro, estaba por matar a America, pero... ¿no estaba con Rusia?

—No entiendo lo que pasa.

—¡Se ha ido! ¡No está aquí! —sale del baño buscándola, anda cojeando un poco.

—Pero si estabas tú con ella... y sigues gritando.

—No estoy gritando, estoy buscándola

—Net, estás gritando —chilla un poco ella que empieza a estar harta de los gritos y no sabe bien qué hacer con ellos, porque le ponen de los PELOS porque son de... Rusia.

—Net, net, es Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Pero es que... no entiendo que pasa —lloriquea.

—Ahora vengo. No te marches —pide muy estresado sin ver a Bielorrusia, pensando que de todos modos, si América está en Moscú, no hay problema con que se quede aquí ella. Tiene que sacar a América del sótano.

—¡Es que no puedo oírte gritar así!


	34. Chapter 34

Y ahí va a América a un dutty free a comprarse una gorra y una bufanda porque se siente desnudo sin una. Paga con su tarjeta de crédito. Una de todas y trata de ir a comprar un billete a Moscú.

Error GARRAFAL América. Desde luego, no le dejan comprar un boleto a Moscú con su tarjeta.

Un mujer repentinamente muy nerviosa le vende el boleto a Moscú indicándole la puerta por la cual debe entrar.

—Spasibo —agradece América y se va corriendo a donde le dice.

La puerta por la que le ha dicho que pase es atendida por un montón de gente que parece muy nerviosa. De hecho, hay personas que están yéndose de la puerta corriendo casi asustadas.

América parpadea sin entender qué está pasando, así que sigue en la cola tan tranquilo sin leer el ambiente. Cuando llega al arco de los rayos X y entrega su pasaporte es que un par de hombres prácticamente de su altura, vestidos de civiles se le acercan por la espalda, poniéndole cada uno una mano en un hombro. Él parpadea mirando a uno y otro sin entender.

—Acompáñanos.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso han pedido...

—¿Quién?

—President Obama —le empujan un poco.

—Pero no puedo, tengo que irme —les muestra su billete de avión.

Niegan con la cabeza.

—Pero tengo un billete —prácticamente se lo embarra en la cara.

—Da igual el billete. Nos vamos.

—No da igual, es mío.

—Tenemos órdenes.

—Yo tengo un billete —lo muestra otra vez como Milla Jovovich en "el quinto elemento"

—Yo tengo órdenes de llevarte a casa COMO SEA.

—No quiero ir.

Le empujan igual, así que Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y aprieta los dedos de la mano por que se le ha olvidado arrancar un grifo.

Aparece un hombre pequeñito frente a él, con traje y corbata. Otro que no es tan joven.

—America, vamos a casa...—le pide casi en súplica. En realidad no es tan pequeñito, es Joe Biden, el VP.

—No puedo... estáis interviniendo en una operación secreta de alto rango —decide pensando que el estadounidense siempre dice cosas de este estilo. El hombre le mira y levanta una ceja.

—Sabes bien que sé que no hay ninguna operación secreta de ningún tipo... vámonos —anuncia haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a los hombres.

—Es de política internacional.

—Ya arreglaremos todo lo que haya que arreglar de política internacional. Estás castigado —se da la media vuelta para irse y los dos hombres lo levantan de los brazos.

—Net! —chilla de repente en ruso, pataleando y pensando que lo van a llevar al gulag a hacer trabajos forzados por un mes como le hacen en casa.

—Hablar en ruso MENOS va a servirte —y es que lo van a llevar a rastras si es necesario, vienen otros dos hombres enormes para ayudarles a los primeros

América pelea con todos ellos a la vez... trata de no chillar en ruso para que no lo descubran al decirle eso... y su teléfono empieza a sonar.

Caos, simplemente CAOS. El hombre se pellizca el puente de la nariz viendo toda la escena y REZA para que no haya cámaras, esperando que caminen hasta la camioneta. Van a tener que llevarle entre cuatro cada uno de un brazo y una pierna mientras pide que le dejen ir al baño.

Nadie le deja hacer nada, empezando a enojarse todos ya más en serio, así que se rinde un poco dejando que le lleven porque no puede escaparse... de momento.


	35. Chapter 35

Ya en la camioneta el hombre le recuerda que había sonado su teléfono con la esperanza de que fuera Obama para gritarle hasta dejarlo sordo. De hecho no ha parado de sonar en toooooodo el tiempo. El caso es que América lo IGNORA.

—América, teléfono.

—Chto? —pregunta distraído.

—Eh?

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Que suena tu teléfono! ¡Contesta!

—¿Mi teléfono? —nota que si suena un teléfono, pero no con el Kalinka.

—Yes, ¡sácalo y contesta! —el hombre, histérico. Él lo busca en su bolsillo y mira la foto de Inglaterra que aparece en la pantalla—. ¿Es Obama?

Niega con la cabeza. El hombre suspira sin entender qué es lo que pasa con el americano, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Y no contestas?

Estados Unidos le tiende el teléfono al hombre de su lado para que conteste él.

—Ehh... hello?

—America? ¡Llevo TODA UNA VIDA llamando y no me contestas!

—Eh, lo siento, Sir... America. Ehm... Me ha pedido que le conteste. Soy Pole.

—Who in the hell is Pole?

—Ehm... sorry. Secret Agent Pole... who are you?

—¡Páseme a America, NOW!

—Y-Yes... s-sorry— intenta darle el teléfono pero América niega—. Ehh... dice que no, Sir

—¿Cómo qué no? Su hermano está muriendo en el hospital ¡y él está haciendo quién sabe qué saltando de los helicópteros! —le grita.

—D-Dice que su... hermano se está muriendo en el hospital y... que... debería contestarle —le pide a América, pero este niega otra vez—. Ehh... ha dicho que no, sir —susurra Pole alejándose el teléfono del oído porque ya se imagina que va a gritar otra vez.

—WHAT THE HELL MEANS THAT? WHERE ARE YOU?

—E-Estamos en... E-En la camioneta, v-venimos del aeropuerto y...

—¡Viniendo al hospital, espero!

—Ehh... no, Sir... me parece que vamos a casa de America, sir.

—WHY IN THE HELL? —está sacando todos los nervios en estos gritos.

—P-President O-O-O-Obama's instructions, sir... —susurra Pole haciéndose pequeñito en su asiento y de repente, que es el problema de esto... alguien empieza a disparar contra la camioneta.


	36. Chapter 36

Menos mal, la camioneta es blindada como siempre, pero eso hace que Inglaterra deba escuchar claramente el "we are under attack" antes de que se escuchen muchos más disparos y rechinar de llantas y... bueno.

A Inglaterra le da un INFARTO, pero uno de verdad, menos mal que está en el hospital.

Bielorrusia, desde la moto de América, es la que les está disparando. Todos empiezan a correr como LOCOS en una de esas persecuciones como de película.

Bielorrusia no les pierde, disparando sin cuartel y América se pone de rodillas en el asiento tratando de verla. Todos le saltan encima para protegerle gritando como locos y tratando de que no levante la cabeza, así que no la levanta, sin haberla visto realmente.

Con muchos muchos trabajos terminan perdiéndola en un puente mientras le disparan llegan patrullas como de peli de San Francisco a perseguirla y terminan, por montoneros, disparándole y creando toda una cacería.

Aunque sólo para protegerle van a mandar a Estados Unidos a volar en la estratosfera o algo así, como al presidente. Es que América es un drama, no lo olvidemos.

Esos protocolos de seguridad nacional, yo no sé sí en todos los países hacen lo mismo pero de verdad, el día de las torres gemelas montaron a Bush en el air force one y lo pusieron a órbitas en la estratosfera alrededor de la tierra, para que ni con un misil lo tiren.

En la última curva, cuando ya parecían haberle perdido, el chofer, por los nervios y el agobio, pierde el control de la camioneta que se estrella con un coche y sale volando de la carretera dando unas cuantas volteretas.

(América estaría orgulloso de formar parte de una persecución tan emocionante. Sí, una de las cosas que hacen más atractivo a Rusia... sobre todo para él... y se la pierde)

La camioneta queda con las ruedas hacia arriba y de ella sale peligrosamente humo. América respira un poco agitadamente y se mueve poco a poco para notar si tiene algo roto, tratando de arrastrarse a abrir las ventanas. Trata de romperlas.

La ventana no cede porque son blindadas, pero sí la puerta

También trata de abrir la puerta a patadas de todos modos, pasando sobre los cuerpos inconscientes de los soldados. Una de las puertas cede aunque esta medio atorada con un árbol. Hora de usar la fuerza.

América que sabe bien como poner un cuerpo para que todos los músculos ayuden en el proceso sin hacerse ningún daño, pasa más tiempo poniéndose en posición que apretando pero la puerta cede moviendo un poco la camioneta y el árbol, lo suficiente para que salga de ahí. Se oyen sirenas a lo lejos.


	37. Chapter 37

Se oyen sirenas a lo lejos.

Así que se asusta un poco dándose prisa y se dirige corriendo cojeando un poco y con un hombro dislocado en dirección contraria a las sirenas.

Encuentra vía libre debido al caos y confusión generalizados en la zona, aunque pronto un helicóptero negro pasa por encima de su cabeza con la luz de búsqueda apagada.

Se mete dentro de un portal, medio agazapado y escondido, se agarra del pomo de la puerta y con un grito de dolor, se pone el hombro en su sitio porque no es la primera vez que se le sale, por ejemplo con ciertos movimientos de ballet.

Saca la cabeza y mira alrededor sale corriendo aun cojeando y doliéndose del hombro hasta unas cuantas calles más para allá, que nota a una mujer metiéndose en un coche con actitud de completa despreocupación demasiado concentrada en su teléfono como para notar que alguien le mira acechante.

Se acerca a ella y toma la puerta del coche sin dejar que la cierre. Hace una sonrisa un poco aterrorizante.

La mujer levanta las cejas y traga saliva con la sonrisa preguntándole que quiere

—Tengo que llevarme este coche.

—Eh?

—Plis.

—What? —la mujer aun no entiende que la está intentando asaltar. América vuelve a sonreír y abre un poco más la puerta intentando meterse dentro del coche—. ¿¡Que hace?!

—Te... daré una cosa a cambio.

—¿De mi coche? ¡No! ¡Quítate, psycho!

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y ella vacila sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Es que quieres venir conmigo?

—No! —se revuelve notando que no tiene muchas opciones. Traga saliva y hace para bajarse.

—Vale —se espera a que se baje.

Ella le sigue mirando raro porque esperaría un "arriba las manos, esto es un asalto". El americano se piensa unos instantes, esperando a que se baje.

—Lo dejaré en el aeropuerto de Canada en la frontera si quieres ir a buscarlo luego.

Ella parpadea de verdad sorprendida con todo esto, mirándole como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Ehh... C-Canadá?

—Yes, es otro país en el norte —explica porque todos los americanos son idiotas con la geografía en su cabeza.

Ella parpadea porque es que, hala, sí que sabe que es Canadá solo que... O sea... ¿Un extraño se va a llevar su coche a... Canadá? ¿A dónde de Canadá? Sin más es que él se mete dentro del coche tan tranquilo.

Ella parpadea otra vez abrazando su bolso que ha bajado del coche de puro milagro.

—Welcome —agradece encendiendo el motor y cerrando la puerta cuando va a media calle es que ella se pone a gritar como loca pero no se detiene ni por un momento, conduciendo hacia el norte, yendo a buscar las autopistas que en ese país a prueba de tontos y turistas están señaladas perfectamente bien sin ningún tipo de duda.


	38. Chapter 38

Así que solo va a parar a una gasolinera a comprar chuches porque joder con el hambre que trae, a poner gasolina y a arrancar un grifo del baño.

Cruza Pensylvania y New York hasta cruzar la frontera en Buffalo, directo a Toronto.

Se va a tardar algunas horas y va a requerir cierta pericia con los polis. Yo le recomendaría robar otro coche.

En la segunda gasolinera en la que para a comprar golosinas, porque sigue hambriento se acerca a una pareja que parece que va de vacaciones en una caravana cuando empiezan a pasar algunos policías por la carretera.

La pareja le sonríe incluso. Bienvenido al cuerpo del niño.

—¿Vais a Canada?

Ellos asienten.

—Voy con vosotros

Se miran el uno al otro.

—¿Sabes conducir?

Asiente.

—Perfecto! Nos turnaremos —asienten y sospecho que son canadienses.

—Tengo que ir deprisa.

—Ehh... —estas sobrepasando los límites, América.

—Yo conduzco, vamos —hace un gesto.

Ellos vacilan un poco otra vez porque no es que tengan prisa, están volviendo a casa.

—Puedes conducir un poco más adelante... —comenta él.

—¿Tú conduces deprisa?

—Depende del límite de velocidad...

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué... Si el límite es bajo no puedo ir deprisa.

—Pero yo tengo que ir muy deprisa

Él parpadea terminando de poner gasolina.

—Pues... Mmm... Tratare de ir lo más rápido posible.

Asiente y se mete al coche. Va a ir más lento de lo que quisieras.

—¿Yo conduzco? —pregunta al cabo de un rato en silencio en que no les ha quitado la vista de encima casi sin parpadear.

—Aun no estoy cansado y después de mi le va a ella —el chico le sonríe por el retrovisor.

—Aún tengo que ir más deprisa.

—Pero vamos al límite de velocidad...

—Pero tengo que ir más deprisa.

—Pero no podemos ir más deprisa si no queremos que nos detenga al policía.

—No nos detienen.

—Es posible que sí.

Estados Unidos niega.

—Iré un poco más rápido —acelera solo un poquito.

Se calla por un poco poniéndoles nerviosos igual porque les mira fijamente. Al cabo de un poco vuelve a insistid

—¡Pero es que vamos rápido!

—Hay una persona muriéndose —decide.

—¿Muriéndose?

—Yes, en mi casa. Tengo que ir deprisa.

—Oh... ¡Debiste tomar un avión entonces! Tratare de ir más rápidos

—Han cerrado los aeropuertos.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

Asiente.

—Trataré de pasarme un poco más del límite entonces.

—Puedo conducir yo.

—Es que tú tampoco debes ir a más del límite.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es el límite!

—Pero llego tarde si no.

—Aun así hay un límite.

Estados Unidos se queda callado mirándoles intensamente un bueeeeeeen rato. El chico acelera un poquito. Solo un poqiiiiito.

La mirada se va intensificando y ambos chicos van sudando hasta que la chica decide que quiere parar al baño.

La mirada se va intensificando y ambos chicos van sudando hasta que la chica decide que quiere parar al baño.

América no deja de comer chucherías casi sin ni notarlo, se compra algunas más. Se le acerca el chico cuando sale de la tienda.

—Oye... Ehh... Creo que ya no podemos llevarte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Mi... Esposa se siente mal del estómago.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Algo le cayó mal?

—¿El qué?

—No lo sé.

—Oh... es malo el dolor de estómago —asiente y luego se encoge de hombros, yendo hacia el coche.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta yendo tras el

—A Canada —se sube al lugar del conductor, a su lado está la sana esposa. América le sonríe falsamente de esa manera escalofriante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No podemos llevarte!

—¿Vienes conmigo? —le pregunta él.

—¡No! ¡Bajateeeee!

Pero lo que hace él como respuesta es girarse adelante y encender el motor. Ella se revuelve.

—¡Pero mi esposo está pagando! ¡No podemos llevarte! ¡Espera!

Ni caso, cierra la puerta y arranca el coche con ella ahí. Así que se mete a la autopista de nuevo con la mujer a su lado, conduciendo lo más deprisa que da la caravana.

La mujer grita asustadísima y le suplica que la deje bajar

—Pero la carretera es muy peligrosa y estás enferma—la mira de reojo.

—¡Me estás secuestrando!

—Net! —la mira asustado.

—Yes!

—Net, secuestrar está mal.

—Pues bájame, ¡loco!

Busca un lugar donde poder parar en el arcén, cuando se detiene le da un golpe en la cabeza con el bolso antes de bajar.

—¡LADRÓN!

—Suelta esa cosa de atrás, pesa y voy lento —pide, señalando la caravana—. Es como una casa de caracoles, net?

—What?! —es que le mira incrédula

—Un caracol, con una casa. Es tu casa, desengánchala del coche.

—¿Para que puedas robarte mi coche en paz?

—No lo robo, lo dejo en el aeropuerto.

—¡Sí que lo robas! ¡No queremos llevarte ni que lo uses! ¡Es nuestro coche! ¡Bájate!

Suspira y arranca el motor de nuevo. Ella protesta.

—Ugh! Vale, quito mi casa de atrás.

América la mira de reojo así que ella se va a hacerlo y espera pacientemente a que lo haga. Al fin se acerca otra vez, él la mira por la ventanilla.

—¿Qué aeropuerto?

—El de Toronto.

—Voy a llamar igual a la policía —le mira a los ojos y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¡No lo hagas!

—No voy a dejar que te lleves gratis mi coche hasta el aeropuerto y me dejes a mi aquí parada y a mi marido allá atrás sin hacer nada. Anda, róbate mi coche, ¡pero afronta las consecuencias!

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y se baja del coche, encarándola, ella se hace pequeñita.

—¿Vas a llamar?

—Sí.

Suspira y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, noqueándola hasta que se cae medio muerta. La levanta como princesa y la mete dentro de la caravana en la cama. Luego toma el coche y arranca, alejándose. Al fin te deshiciste de ellos.

Tarda aun un par de horas en llegar a la frontera del país. Así que cuando llega ve a la policía y decide seguir adelante para cruzar por el bosque porque seguro ya la gente le ha dicho a la policía que venía para acá y conduce entre los arboles con sumo cuidado para que el coche no acabe en una zanja.

Tras un rato consigue encontrar un camino de tierra que lleva hasta una carretera secundaria y aunque los carteles en el alfabeto latino le cuestan de leer es capaz de encontrar la autopista y llegar al aeropuerto con cierta presteza, aunque ya es noche cerrada para entonces. Toronto además está sumamente calmado y tranquilo, nadie le pone ningún pero para comprar un boleto de avión esta vez. Moskva! Allá vas!

Así que se sube al avión y se duerme. Suerte con eso, más aún con todas las chuches que has comido. La cosa es que al no tener el TDA, le sale mejor lo de relajarse, con las densidades que maneja además.


	39. Chapter 39

Un par de horas después de que Prusia se haya ido porque Hungría ha llamado muy nerviosa y después de que colgara con Bielorrusia y... América, Ucrania no ha podido seguir escuchando a su hermano gritar y ha tenido, a pesar de lo que le indica su buen juicio, que entrar al sótano a intentar tranquilizarle.

Le ha preocupado un montón notar que está en bastante más mal estado del que suele estar. Le ha puesto su bufanda al cuello... y no ha servido de nada. Le ha cubierto con una manta, le ha puesto una almohada. Ha notado que sigue sudando frío y temblando... le ha puesto al fin el emplasto de mostaza que quería ponerle y al escucharle aún decir cosas extrañas en inglés ha decidido que esto va de mal en peor... así que ha optado por darle vodka y con eso, al fin, se ha tranquilizado un poco.

Así que... desde entonces, ha ido cada vez que se acuerda a darle un poco de vodka y luego un poco de vodka y de comida y luego se ha olvidado de él por toda la noche... hasta que ha ido a ver en la mañana si no se había muerto... ha sonreído aliviada al ver que aún respiraba... y le ha dado más vodka.

En cuanto vuelve a subir, es que suena el timbre de la casa. Ucrania se va a la puerta con la botella de vodka en la mano, dándole un pequeño traguito.

—Quieeeeeen?

—Ukraina! Soy yo, Rossiya!

Ucrania parpadea, mira hacia la puerta del sótano, mira a la puerta. Parpadea otra vez y la abre encontrándose a América.

—¡Iiiih! ¡No puedes pasar!—le cierra la puerta

—Ukraina!

—¡Eres Amerika! —le alegra que no te haya matado Belarus, pero es mala idea venir aquí hoy.

—Net! ¡Soy yo, pero estoy disfrazado! ¡No puedo quitarme el disfraz!

—¡No eres tú! Eres Amerika! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza agobiada con esto porque suena como Rusia.

—Net, estoy disfrazado de él, ¡pero soy yo! Estaba en Washington espiando.

—¡Pero es que tú estás en el sótano!

—¡Es Soyedinennyye Shtaty quien está!

—Net, yo te vi no eres tú. Tú eres Spolucheni Shtaty

—Net! Net, soy yo, vengo de espiar... déjame entrar.

—Es un mal momento... Spolucheni Shtaty. No sé qué haces aquí pero no puedes venir hoy. Vuelve otro día. Rossiya está ocupado.

—Yo soy Rossiya! ¡Estoy disfrazado!

—¿Pero cómo saliste del sótano?

—¿Eh?

—Te acabo de ver en el sótano... —entreabre un poquito la puerta.

—Es alguien disfrazado de mí, creo que es Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Net. Tú eres Spolucheni Shtaty —le ve y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, pero consigue meter el grifo antes.

—Net! Solo me parezco, pero soy yo.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Yo te conozco!

—¡Pero yo soy yo! —hace palanca con el grifo

—Tú eres Spolucheni Shtaty —hace fuerza

—Net, solo estoy disfrazado —repite y hace más palanca de nuevo.

Desde luego, Ucrania no puede contra él y la puerta termina abriéndose, así que América entra a la casa. Ucrania se sonroja un poco.

—Mis hermanos van a enfadarse de saber que has entrado así.

—Net —directo a buscar las llaves del sótano, sin mirarla.

—Pero... —le sigue, preocupada. Abre el cajón, las saca y abre la puerta a la primera con absoluta naturalidad, bajando—. Ihhhh! ¡No puedes bajar ahí! —intenta detenerle. Ni se inmuta, bajando directo al cuarto donde está Rusia.

—Belarus no viene.

A la mitad de las escaleras ella le rompe la botella de vodka en la cabeza.


	40. Chapter 40

Él se detiene y aprieta los ojos, agachándose por el dolor, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, todo empapado.

—No puedes bajar. ¡Vuélvete! —le amenaza con lo que le ha quedado de la botella en la mano.

—Net! Belarus no vuelve, ¡voy a ver quién es el espía!

Ucrania le mira muy asustada sin entender nada porque el único espía parece ser él aunque habla como Rusia.

—Vamos —hace un gesto con la mano para que le siga.

Niega con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Spolucheni Shtaty, no sigas.

—Da, Ukraina, hay que ver quién es y qué sabe!

—Net. ¿No puedes bajar!

América se gira abre una puerta incorrecta y echa dentro los documentos que robó de la CIA. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta y frunce el ceño mirando a Ucrania.

—Si das un paso más voy a tener que matarte!

—Helloooo? —grita Rusia a lo lejos. Bueno creo que ni tan lejos.

—¡No me mates! —pide América.

—No vayas allá. Si vas allá te mataré.

—Pero tengo que ir.

—¿Por qué? —le mira con cara de muchas circunstancias porque no quiere matarle.

—Belarus no viene y tengo que saber quién es el espía.

—Tú eres el espía. No voy a dejar que lo mates... ¡No que puedas matarle! Te mataré.

—No le mato, matar está mal

—No entiendo —parpadea.

—Solo voy a ver quién es, ven conmigo.

—Espera aquí y lo traeré.

Estados unidos se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Net. No quiero que lo sueltes, quiero saber quién es antes por si se escapa.

—Es Rusiya

—Net, yo soy Rossiya.

—Net. Tú eres Spolucheni Shtaty

—Net, estoy disfrazado porque estaba espiando.

—Net. Eres Spolucheni Shtaty —es que parpadea le mira y claramente no parece disfrazado

—Net! Soy Rossiya! —lloriquea un poco, porque es Ucrania

—Net. Rossiya está ahí dentro. Va a salir y a enfadarse porque estás aquí.

—Net! —protesta infantil porque Ucrania no le entiende y no entiende porque no lo hace. Ucrania señala la puerta de salida.

—Sal

América frunce el ceño, corre hasta la puerta tras la que sabe está el espía y cierra de golpe a su espalda antes de que ella pueda alcanzarlo.


	41. Chapter 41

—Neeeet! Net net! —corre tras él, desconsolada. Estados Unidos toma una silla y atranca la puerta antes de girarse a ver al hombre encadenado.

—H-Hello? –Rusia forcejea contra las cadenas. América parpadea un par de veces al ver que es... él. Se acerca, vacilando.

Rusia abre los ojos y se gira a mirarle, menos en pánico esta vez porque ha dejado de ver cosas. Estados Unidos inclina un poco la cabeza, se pone a su lado y estira la mano hacia él para tocarle la cara.

El ruso abre los ojos como PLATOS. El americano pasa la mano con mucho cuidado por la frente y la mejilla porque es que ve muy muy exacto. Luego se mira los dedos buscando restos de maquillaje que no encuentra

—A-America? —balbucea Rusia sin podérselo creer

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunta América en ruso.

—What the fuck! Let me go!

—Net! Te has colado aquí a espiar.

—Estas intentando robarme la identidad. ¿Quién eres?

Abre la boca para contestar y se detiene antes de hacerlo.

—No te diré si no me dices.

—Yo no voy a decirte si tú no me dices.

—Tú eres el que está atrapado —frunce el ceño.

—Fuck

Le pasa de todos modos las manos por el pelo para ver si puede quitarle la peluca o a ver si puede quitar la pasta que suele ponerse en la nariz los actores para hacerla grande como la suya. Rusia se revuelve para que deje de hacerle eso, pero ahí va el otro denso a seguir con ello.

—Fuck! Let me fucking go!

Estados Unidos toma las mantas y lo descubre, notando el emplasto de mostaza de su hermana y arrugando la nariz. Le quita la bufanda y se la pone a si mismo sintiéndose mejor

—Psycho! Let me go! Van a darse cuenta que no soy tú y van a matarte cuando lo hagan.

—¿Matarme a mí? —parpadea y le mira a los ojos con eso.

—Si me matas tú a mí, SEGURO.

—Net, no te voy a matar, matar está mal —lo cual no es garantía de nada. Rusia levanta la cabeza con esa declaración.

—Commie?

—No soy comunista desde que se terminó la Sovietsky soyuz.

—¿Pero eres... El Commie? ¡Porque tú nunca has sido comunista!

—No te diré si no me dices —da un pasito atrás.

—¡No si no me dices tú si lo eres o no! ¡Esa es MÍ chaqueta y Texas!

—Koshechka? ¿Me estás espiando otra vez? —pregunta después de mirarse a sí mismo.

—¡Eres tú! —sonríe débilmente por un momento aunque se asusta de su propia situación

—¿Yo? —parpadea porque él es un poco más denso para esto.

—Suéltame.

—¡Aun no sé quién eres! ¿Eres yo?

—Soy America. Come on! —forcejea

—Koshechka, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¡No puedes estar aquí si eres tú! —nota de repente, mirándole de arriba abajo.

—No kidding! Suéltame!

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y como no sabe cómo estar seguro, se acerca y le besa. Rusia parpadea porque esto es súper súper súper raro, aunque cierra los ojos y le besa de vuelta porque ha pasado mucho mucho miedo las últimas horas, viendo cosas raras y aterrorizante


	42. Chapter 42

No tarda mucho en morderle el labio... y sentir que no funciona. A Rusia se le va mucho más la olla, porque América si besa como suele besar, mordida y todo, aunque la que saborea es su propia sangre, cuyo sabor no le afecta. América se separa a la mitad, con el ceño fruncido.

—No eres Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—¡Claro que soy América!

—Tu sangre no sabe cómo la suya.

—Eso es porque... soy el commie ahora. Suéltame

—Yo soy Rossiya. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy América.

—Net, no es verdad.

—Eres un espía y te vas a quedar aquí hasta que vuelva mi sestra —decide, Rusia deja caer la cabeza derrotado, apretando los ojos y volviendo a tener miedo.

—No soy un espía, ¡soy yo!

—No lo eres, tu sangre no sabe cómo tu sangre. Ni siquiera huele... —levanta las cejas al notar que no huele, en realidad, nada, llevándose las manos a la nariz.

—Porque soy tú, no sé cómo, pero soy tú.

—¿Y-Yo?

—¿Pues no me ves? Commie, suéltame!

—¿T-Tú eres... Rossiya?

—Yo me veo como tú y tú como yo.

—No lo entiendo —le mira desconsolado.

—Yo tampoco, pero soy yo... y necesito que me sueltes.

—Pero si tú eres Rossiya... ¿Quién soy yo?

—America —decide, mirándole de reojo—. Y eres mi boyfriend y necesito que me sueltes!

—S-Soyedinennyye Shtaty? Pero ya no somos boyfriens

—Pero I love you anyway. Please let me go

Estados Unidos se incomoda un poco porque todo esto es un poco complicado sin estar seguro de estar entendiendo, pero va a hacerlo.

—No puedo estar aquí abajo...

Rusia le mira esperando que le suelte los grilletes.

—Tengo que irme —asegura cuando ha soltado un poco una cadena, de manera que puede moverse mucho mejor y adoptar una postura cómoda, pero aun no puede irse.

—Noooo! No! Russia, come on! Please, let me go! —trata de detenerle. Estados Unidos le mira, nervioso.

—Pero es que si viene mi sestra me va a atrapar y tú no puedes pararla —todo preocupado.

—Pues si estoy amarrado aquí, ¡claramente no puedo!

Asiente y se quita las gafas, frotándose los ojos, nervioso y yendo a soltarle del todo. El ruso le mira nervioso aunque se calma un poco al ver que le suelta. Cuando acaba, le mira nervioso porque le asusta estar en el sótano de Rusia con Rusia... El soviético se baja y se estira un poco antes de tomar a América de la mano y buscar cómo salir de ahí.


	43. Chapter 43

—Es por ahí —le guía el americano hacia fuera, salen y se topan con Ucrania de frente—. Ukraina!

—¡Le has soltado!

—¡Es Rossiya!

—¡Si que es Rossiya!

—Yo pensaba que no, pero yo soy Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Net, no eres America, eres Russia! —asegura Rusia, Ucrania parpadea y América le mira con cara de querer darse un tiro, sin entender UNA MIERDA.

—Chto?

—Tú eres tú y yo soy yo y nos vemos raro... necesito comer—sentencia Rusia.

—Yo tengo mucha hambre todo el rato —asegura mirándose el estómago, ignorando la parte que no entiende.

—No hay leche —apunta Ucrania.

—Yo quiero chuches —responde América.

—Pues lo que sea. Yo necesito más ropa. ¿Puedes traerme algo cómodo? —le pide Rusia a Ucrania preguntándose donde dejó su teléfono. Mira a América—. No puedes comer chuches.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque si yo no puedo comer chucherías cuando estoy en ese cuerpo, menos tú.

—Pero Soyedinennyye Shtaty siempre come chuches

—No es verdad.

—Da, yo le he visto.

—Pues tú no puedes hacerlo.

—Sí que puedo —frunce el ceño

—No!

—Da! —se va a la cocina a por chocolate, Rusia le sigue, cubriéndose con la manta de Ucrania que se robó del sótano.

—No lo hagas y ya

América saca un bote con chocolate de quien sabe cuándo porque no es como que coman demasiado y una botella de vodka que de repente recuerda que hace mucho que no bebe y ni siquiera le habían dado ganas.

—¿Cómo has hecho para verte tan parecido a mí? —pregunta mirando el chocolate y queriendo un poco, aunque la botella de vodka le parece más atractiva.

—Me han disfrazado —se sirve vodka y se toma el vaso como siempre... se pone a toser como si se estuviera muriendo.

Eso hace que Rusia se ría un poquito, aunque por alguna razón se siente cansado y aun un poco tembloroso con las cosas del sótano. Trata de quitarle un trozo de chocolate. Ni se preocupa por ello, tosiendo y mirando el vodka de verdad sin entender nada. La cosa para el ruso es que el chocolate tampoco es tan satisfactorio como quisiera... ni sabe tan bien.

—¡Está envenenado! —chilla y se va corriendo a tirarlo por el desagüe

Rusia parpadea extrañado y Ucrania vuelve con ropa para Rusia, mientras América busca otra botella, será por botellas...

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta y agradece a Ucrania la ropa empezando a vestirse.

América prueba unos cuantos buenos tragos de la próxima botella y vuelve a morirse de tos. Rusia vuelve a reírse un poquito, mirándose atentamente algo idiotizado, porque nunca ha podido observarse del todo con tanta atención.

América sigue desesperado, vuelve a tirar el contenido de la botella por el fregadero y saca otra, exactamente con el mismo resultado, solo que al final, se marea un montón y se cae al suelo. Rusia va a ayudarle a que se levante.


	44. Chapter 44

—No me gusta el vodka.

—Está todo envenenado —América se le abraza con fuerza porque el cuarto da algunas vueltas

—¿Eres Russia de verdad?

—Chto?

—Yo lo sabré porque soy awesome —le mira a los ojos directamente.

—Tú eres Rossiya —se le cierran los ojos, mareadísimo.

—Net, net, net —le imita.

—No me siento bien... —le suelta con los ojos cerrados, yendo a la puerta de la cocina, pero Rusia no le suelta, tomándole de la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ven, ven —tira de él y se golpea un poco contra la mesa de la cocina en la cadera, el ruso le mira otra vez con mucha atención.

—¿A dónde?

Estados Unidos se quita las gafas y tira de él a las escaleras.

—¡Ten cuidado con Texas! —el ruso se las quita de las manos.

Le deja y anda con los ojos cerrados, se desequilibra en las escaleras, Rusia le sostiene un poco de la cintura para evitar que se caiga.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—En metro —se sostiene sobre él con dificultades, andando hasta su cuarto.

—¿Pero dónde estabas antes?

—En el aeropuerto —abre la puerta del cuarto y tira de él hasta dejarse caer en la cama, haciéndose bolita.

Rusia se deja tirar y es que está cansado y aun de verdad no se siente tan bien, con escenas raras en su cabeza después del sótano, especialmente cuando cierra los ojos. Recuerda fantasmas.

Así que se hacen los dos bolita en la cama de Rusia que se los come un poco de lo blandita. Rusia abraza al americano pensando aún que esto es rarísimo, pero a la vez agradable.

—¿Y de dónde venías?

—De Toronto, volé con el primer vuelo hasta aquí —América lo abraza también sintiéndose mucho mejor por primera vez en un bueeeeeen rato aunque aún tiene ganas de vomitar y está mareado.

—¿Y qué hacías en toronto? Antes vino tu hermana y me encerró.

—Venir aquí, no me dejaron venir desde Washington, me atraparon pero me escapé.

—Washington...

—Ella estaba ahí cuando me escapé.

—¿Quién?

—Mi sestra.

—Me disparó.

—A mí también...

—Oh... Es que le dije una cosa...

—Quiere matarme... —aprieta los ojos y se calla para escucharle.

—Porque ella... hizo eso que hace contigo.

—¿El qué?

—Esa cosa que... hace. Ehm… bueno y yo le dije que nos íbamos a casar.

—Net! —levanta las cejas y le mira asustado.

—Eso mismo dijo ella.

—¡Ella va ser mala! Net! ¡No le digas eso!

—Pero es que ella quería que tú te casaras con ella en otoño.

—Es una mentira y no quiero, ¡dile que no vas a hacerlo!

—¿No quieres casarte? —inclina la cabeza

América niega con la cabeza y Rusia frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues yo tampoco es que quiera, pero no quiero que te cases con ella.

—¡Dile que no vas a hacerlo, dile!

—¿Y por qué no quieres casarte?

—Porque ella hace cosas y me da miedo

—Pero no te casarías con ella.

—Eh?

—Debes saber que yo soy awesome y no podrías casarte con alguien mejor!

—¿Contigo?

—Yes. Porque yo soy awesome. Pero no podemos.

—Net?

—No. Si no podemos ser boyfriends... —mira al techo y suspira un poco porque le echaba de menos—. ¿O crees que sí?

—Ni siquiera puedo ir a verte —se le repega, negando con la cabeza.

—Te extraño mucho, es mucho mucho más divertido todo cuando estás —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también, nunca me dejan escaparme y no es tan divertido con esa cosa del ordenador.


	45. Chapter 45

Rusia se le echa un poco encima aplastándole contra el colchón... y es raro verse a sí mismo. Casi se siente como si estuviera arriba de Canadá. América le mira y entrecierra los ojos, porque se ve súper borroso.

—Es menos divertido cuando tú no eres tú sino yo y yo soy tú. ¿Cómo es que yo soy el commie ahora?

—No lo sé, a mí me gusta ser Rossiya.

—A mí no me gusta ser commie.

—No te gusta porque no sabes, es mejor que ser capitalista.

—No! Es mucho mucho mejor ser capitalista!

—Net, net

—De hecho sueno raro hablando en ruso.

—Pero si sabes hablar ruso. Yo sé hablar inglés.

—Sí se hablar ruso —dice en ruso, así que América aún no tiene claro quién es quién.

—Ya lo sé, siempre lo hablas.

—No es verdad.

—Da, porque Rossiya habla en ruskiy.

—Pero yo soy America.

—Net, net... yo soy America.

—America no habla ruso.

América se lo piensa.

—I'm America and I'm awesome! —decide y suena realmente tan realista que casi se asusta a si mismo buscando a América alrededor. Rusia levanta las cejas porque es casi como verse en el espejo.

—No me gusta esto —vuelve al ruso.

—A mí tampoco... no sé cómo arreglarlo además.

—Yo tampoco, no se me va cuando me lavo la cara

—Pues es que no se te va a ir, porque como yo, tú eres... yo

—Pero quiero ser Rossiya.

—Yo también quiero ser yo.


	46. Chapter 46

Estados Unidos levanta una mano y se la pasa por el cuello a Rusia, con suavidad, porque sabe que es muy sensible y que está lleno de marcas, aun considera que es un disfraz muy MUY bien hecho. Rusia tiene un escalofrío.

América levanta las cejas al sentirlo y vuelve a hacerlo, mirándole a los ojos aunque se ve borroso. El soviético vuelve a tener un escalofrío pensando que es raro, inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Se siente raro —Rusia se pasa en una mano por el cuello.

—Eres tú de verdad.

—¿Yo quién?

—Rossiya, mira tú cuello.

—Si soy —se lo intenta mirar a sí mismo.

—Es muy... es así, te gusta que te hagan cosas pero si son fuertes duelen mucho.

—Tú tienes unos moretones... —inclina la cabeza—. ¿Qué es lo que duele mucho?

—Mira —América le pone las manos para estrangularle y aprieta un poco... Rusia siente un absoluto reflejo del asco y del vómito, hasta tose, cerrando los ojos. Rápidamente le suelta.

—Ugh! Pero... Auu...

—¿Ves? Se siente feo.

—Sí, ¡se siente muy mal!

América asiente con la cabeza

—A ti no te duele especialmente nada así... aunque tienes también cosas raras como Nantucket.

—¡Lo vi ayer por la mañana!

—Oh, ¿lo tocaste?

Asiente

—Ugh... —se sonroja.

—La casa me ha dicho cosas sobre eso.

—¿La casa? Ah! Joan! ¿Qué te dijo?

—No lo sé, me excité y no la escuché.

Rusia le mira a los ojos y luego le toma de las muñecas para acercar las manos a su cara y ver si se mordió el pulgar. Lo hizo, por supuesto.

—Ja! Esto no sirve conmigo, commie.

América parpadea un par de veces sin entender del todo a qué se refiere.

—¿Te has mordido el dedo y te sirvió?

Niega con la cabeza porque no sirvió.

—¿Ves?

—Pero se me pasó.

—Ah ¿sí? —levanta una ceja

—También me pasó con mi sestra.

—¡¿Con tu Sestra?!

—Da, en el baño del aeropuerto... ¿ella me gusta?

—B-Bela... Belarus? —Rusia se SONROJA.

—Da... ¿Te da vergüenza? —levanta las cejas con el sonrojo.

—Noo! —sí que le daaaaa. América parpadea porque eso es contradictorio, pero a veces pasa y no está muy seguro.

—Estas rojo.

—¡No es por ellaaa! —se lleva las manos a la cara.

—¿Y por qué es? —inclina la cabeza.

—Commieeee —protesta Rusia, América le mira entre desconsolado y curioso porque no entiende nada otra vez—. Es que yo no sabía.

—¿Qué no sabías?

—Que Belarus... ella... es... está loca.

—Sí sabías.

—Es que ella vino e hizo eso conmigo

—¿El qué?

—Pues ESO.

—¿Eso qué? —la densidad

—Eso que hace contigo.

—Hace muchas cosa... ¿Te ha hecho sexo? —se queda con la boca abierta

—Yes —traga saliva

—¿Y ahora me gusta cómo Yegipet?

—Te... What?!

—Net?

—No me gusta como tú.

—¿Cómo quién entonces?

—Pues es que vino aquí e hizo eso raro y todo esto es raro.

—Tú haces cosas raras.

—¿YO? ¿Qué cosas raras?

—Con las mujeres. Ukraina me explica

—¿Cómo qué? —inclina la cabeza

—Dice que tú vas con Yegipet en la televisión para que yo te vea y me des celos y te quiera más —tú fíate de las telenovelas de tu hermana, fíate. Rusia parpadea y levanta las cejas.

—Bueno, que yo lo hago —cambia de forma de hablar a la mitad porque aun duda de si es Rusia o América.

—Tú... yo... él... —vacila un poco y se sonroja porque no lo hace por eso—. ¿Y-Y me quieres más?

—Net —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Me quieres menos?—pregunta con terror, mordiéndose el labio. América se lo piensa un poco porque eso no se lo había preguntado Ucrania.

—Net.

Rusia sonríe aliviado.

—Pero es que yo no quería hacer eso con Belarus.

—Ella da mucho miedo —asiente el estadounidense.

—No me dio tanto miedo durante como después con su escopeta

—A mí me persiguió por toda la ciudad. Hizo volcar la camioneta.

Rusia parpadea y le mira levantando las cejas.

—D-De verdad? Jooo no estaba yo en la persecución awesome!

—Da, disparó a todos cuando la estaba ayudando a salir y escapando de helicóptero.

—¡¿La ayudaste a salir?!

—Da! ¡Iban a matarla!

—¡Pero te disparó! ¿¡Me disparó?! ¿Mató a alguien?

—Da, a un montón de gente. Disparó a Canada.

—What?

—Da, a todos los que no la dejaban ir

—No, no, no! ¡¿Cómo que disparó a Canadá?!

—Da, creo que pensaba que eras tú. Frantsiya quería llevarme al hospital pero me escapé.

—¿¡Hospital?! ¿Canadá está bien?

—No lo sé, me escapé de la CIA en moto porque querían llevarme al hospital. Angliya estaba muy enfadado y Frantsiya lloraba.

—Oh my gooooood! No! ¡Dáme el teléfono! —se levanta de la cama preocupado.

—Pero no sé qué pasó porque Frantsiya siempre está llorando y Angliya siempre se enfada —de todos modos busca su teléfono, que no se si debe estar sin batería o directamente ROTO en alguna persecución.

—Tengo que hablar a casa.

—Tenemos el teléfono rojo

—¡Necesito hablar con Iggy! Pues quiero el teléfono rojo, ahora mismo.

—Está en el Kremlin.

—Pues tengo que ir al Kremlin ahora mismo... o... ¿qué tú no tienes un teléfono?

—Da

—¡Pues dámelo!

—Yo no puedo ir al Kremlin, me pondrán en un gulag

—No voy a ir al Kremlin yo solo, todos aquí están locos. Dame el teléfono de tu casa.

América gira sobre su cama para buscarlo en la mesita de noche y con el movimiento le viene una arcada, así que se levanta y se va corriendo al baño a vomitar.

—Ugh!

Lo hace un par de veces antes de volver y acurrucarse en la cama de nuevo al sentirse mal. Rusia mientras tanto rebusca el teléfono en la habitación y le pregunta cómo demonios le marca a Inglaterra.

Venga, ni que tuviera un teléfono de esos de rueda de números... aunque quizás sí lo tiene. En realidad era más por si tenía que mascar 0 algo así. De hecho, seguro, pero está vomitando, así que peléate un poco con el teléfono.


	47. Chapter 47

La cosa es que después de varios intentos, sintiéndose súper inteligentísimo y awesome, consigue que suene el teléfono de Inglaterra, que está aún en una cama en el hospital de Washington junto a Canadá porque les ha gritado a TODOS pero ya consciente y recuperándose del infarto porque aun nadie le ha dicho que América ha desaparecido.

Listo aquel que decidió no decirle. Francia pregunta si él puede quedarse inconsciente también por un par de días, de hecho, Francia debe estar tumbado en la cama con él.

Es muy probable... Aún está MUERTO DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN por Canadá, pero es él el que le pasa el teléfono al inglés mirando quien es y pensando que es mucho mejor que no conteste... Así que vacila.

—¿Qué tal que mejor contesto yo?

—¿Por? ¿Es él, verdad? Bloody hell! ¡Ya era hora!

Francia se muerde el labio.

—Es... No lo sé en realidad. Espero que no sea él —se sienta en la cama, aunque en el fondo sí que espera que lo sea.

—Como vuelva a ser Egypt me va a oír —sí, porque también la han avisado por si sabía algo de todo esto y ha llamado unas cuantas veces a reñirle por estar ahí y no controlarle.

—Non, Non. Espera... —contesta igual, cerrando los ojos–. Allo?

Inglaterra se cruza de brazos y bufa un poco fulminándole

—France? France! It's me! America! —media grita histérico Rusia al otro lado del teléfono

Francia parpadea porque suena muy raro... Además ¿que no hablaba Rusia?

—A-Amerique?

—¡Pásamelo! —chilla Inglaterra.

—Yes! Yes! Me acaban de decir que Canadá está herido!

—¿¡Que te acaban de decir?! —Francia sube el tono de voz a uno chirriante y enojado, mirando a Inglaterra de reojo.

—¡Pásamelo! —protesta de nuevo el inglés incorporándose para quitarle el teléfono. Francia vacila pero considera que es mejor que hable con él a que no lo haga, aunque va a descubrir que no está donde debería estar. Le da el teléfono.

—WHAT THE HELL CREES QUE HACES? —riñe/chilla. Francia le pone Inglaterra una mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizarle.

—Oh... Iggy. Es que no sabía.

—¿Qué ibas a no saber? ¡TE HEMOS LLAMADO TODOS UN MILLÓN DE VECES! ¡Y has saltado del bloody helicóptero! —le grita aún muy enfadado, aunque la mano de Francia ayuda.

—E-Es que... ¿He saltado del helicóptero? —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco con esto.

—¡Todo para salvar a esa... bitch que ha disparado a tu hermano! ¡Como ahora me digas que te has enamorado de ella...!

—A esa bitch que ha... Whaaaat?! No! —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose

—¡Dicen que se ha escapado por tu culpa!

—P-Pues es que!

—WHAT? HA DISPARADO A CANADA! And... where in the hell are you?

—Ah! Canadá! ¿Cómo está?

—Inconsciente, pero los médicos dicen que está estable y que sobrevivirá. ¡Aun así aun no entiendo por qué NO estás aquí!

Rusia vacila.

—Fuck... Es que tengo un problema.

Franca vuelve a acariciarle un poco el pecho a Inglaterra

—¿Qué problema tienes ahora además de un hermano en el hospital y una loca matando gente?

—Es que no vas a creerme si te digo.

—No presiones más mi paciencia, kid —se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Rusia se revuelve un poco.

—¿No me oyes como... Raro?

—Eh? —ni se había fijado en cómo suena.

—Yes. My voice.

—Yes, suena más ronca, ¿qué pasa?

—Escucha bien, ok? —carraspea—. Privet Angliya!

Se queda con la boca abierta

—Russia! What the hell contigo, pásame a América en este instante!

—Es que soy yo... Soy America.

—What?

—Y soy Russia a la vez, no sé cómo.

—What? Eso no tiene sentido, Russia, deja de jugar y pásame a America!

—¡Yo soy America! Come on, Iggy! No tengo ni idea de que pasa pero estoy en Moscow y soy Rusia pero no soy Russia, soy yo, y él es yo y está vomitando

—What?

—Y no sé si esto es parte de las cosas raras del sótano o algo así, But... I dont know! I am him!

—¿Qué cosas del sótano?

—Cosas... Raras. Ghosts... —susurra —. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

—¿Qué sotano? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Necesito ser América otra vez.

—¿Pero por qué no eres America?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Soy grande y tengo una narizota!

—What?

—¡Que soy el fucking Commie!

—Why?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Pero soy él! ¡Me veo como él! ¡Y todos creen que soy él!

—¿Te ves cómo él? ¿Te has vestido como él?

—Nooo! ¡Me VEO como él! ¡Porque soy él! Soy él él él.

—No entiendo... ¿eres él? —perdonadle si no se le ocurre de buenas a primeras.

—Iggy, olvídalo. ¿Dónde dicen que están? Voy para allá y veras a lo que me refiero.

—Pues en el hospital militar de Washington, ¡donde deberías estar desde hace horas!

—Vaaaaale, vale. Vamos para allá. Saluda a Canadá de mi parte.

—¡Está inconsciente!

—¡Pues dile igual! ¡Adiós!

—Adios... —se despide y Francia le mira.


	48. Chapter 48

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que es Russia, que no le entiendo y que viene para aquí —aun mira el teléfono sin entender demasiado bien, colgando

—¿Que es Russia? ¿Quién es Rusia?

—America

—América es Rusia? No entiendo nada, mon amour.

—Ni yo —suspira.

—Al menos viene... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Has visto de dónde llamo?

—Pues no lo sé. No...

—He visto el número antes de contestar... Mira —se lo muestra

—Está en Moscow. Yes, me lo ha dicho!

—¡Pues que hace en Moscou con Canadá convaleciente! —protesta igual de frustrado que el inglés .

—¡Ya le he reñido por eso!

—Realmente no le entiendo —se acuesta otra vez a su lado. Inglaterra se sonroja un poco igualmente porque ahora que ya ha más o menos hablado con él y sabe que Bielorrusia no le ha matado está más tranquilo.

—Yo tampoco, a ver si ahora que venga.

—¿Crees que Canadá esté bien? —se le acurruca.

—Los médicos dicen que se pondrá bien —le mira de reojo y piensa que tal vez debería avisar al resto de sus hermanos.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si nunca despierta? —aprieta los ojos.

—¡No digas eso!

Francia le abraza y solloza un poco. Inglaterra traga saliva y le acaricia la cabeza acurrucándose con él.

—Va a ir bien, los médicos dicen que se recuperará —se aferra a ello.

—Mi niño... —susurra llorando preocupado.

—Shhh, no llores —suplica y se le humedecen los ojos también, aunque trata de mantenerse fuerte y sereno.

—Va a estar bien... Tiene que estar bien —trata de calmarse un poco, limpiándose la cara. Inglaterra le acuna un poco, nervioso también, apretando los ojos—. Si no están bien voy a matar yo mismo a Belarus con mis propias manos.

—Va a estarlo.

—¿Y tú vas a estar bien? —le da un beso en la mejilla agradeciendo que este ahí y VIVO.

—Yes, yo ya estoy bien, no sé porque no me dan el alta.

—Será que no estás tan bien.

—¡Si lo estoy! No ha sido un infarto, solo un susto. Los médicos aquí son unos exagerados.

—¡Han dicho que ha sido un infarto! Eres un hombre mayor y ahora hay que cuidar bien tu dieta.

—¡No soy un hombre mayor!

—Pues tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo... Y me lo ha dicho el doctor, nada de Ginebra de ahora en adelante.

—What the hell!? Lo lleva claro y más porque mañana es el bloody... day.

—NO vas a beber este año.

Inglaterra refunfuña algo indescifrable.

—De hecho estuvo de acuerdo conmigo el doctor que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar unos días de vacaciones.

—¿¡Cómo vamos a ir de vacaciones con the kid así y el otro... el otro me va a oír!?

—¡Cuando acabe todo esto!

—Pues al paso que vamos estaremos aquí para ver todos los bloody petardos.

—Angleterre... Tienes que relajarte.

—¡No es tan sencillo!

—¿Quieres que te haga un masaje?

—¡No! —se sonroja porque ya sabe cómo son sus masajes

—No estoy pensando en eso, no con Canadá muriéndose —específica moviéndose un poco en la cama—. Solo un masaje

Inglaterra se sonroja más porque él sí lo estaba pensando como es obvio, Francia le sonríe un poquito.

—Además ha dicho el doctor que nada de eso.

—¡Pues entonces aún menos me vas a tocar para nada! ¡De hecho bájate de mi cama!

Francia le mira con ojitos desconsolados.

—¡Es mi cama!

El francés se baja y se va a su sillón haciéndose bolita y abrazándose las piernas. Inglaterra se sonroja más porque si quería algunos besos y le da la espalda buscando su teléfono para ponerse a leer.

Francia solloza. Algunos besos y tal vez ignorar completamente al doctor ahora que América vuelve a estar vivo.

Creo que tres minutos más tarde esta otra vez sobre la cama abrazado a él por la espalda. Es que no pueeeede. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque si le oye llorar le hace llorar a él también, así que... desde luego no le echa y busca algún otro libro, uno un poco más de tipo romántico, empezando a leerlo en voz alta para distraerles un poco.

Francia lo agradece enormemente acomodándose mejor en la cama sin soltar al inglés, cerrando los ojos y dejando que le lleve en la historia a un lugar mejor del que se siente ahora.


	49. Chapter 49

Por su parte, Rusia... Se va al baño a ver si América ha terminado ya de hacer asquerosidades, está sentado en el suelo con las manos en el estómago, pero ya se siente un bastante mejor.

—Tenemos que ir a mi casa.

—Pero estamos en tu casa —le mira con los ojos bizcos porque no le ve bien. Rusia aprieta los ojos.

—No, Commie. Come on. Esta es tu casa, yo vivo en América! ¡Levántate! —extiende una mano hacia él.

América estira la mano para tomarle la suya y falla un par de veces.

—You need Texas —le ayuda tomándole de la mano él y tirando con fuerza, así que lo levanta y se le cae un poquito encima.

—Texas?

—Las puse en la mesita de noche...

—¿Me las traes?

—Yes. Wait —le sonríe un poco y le suelta.

Va a tratar de llenarse un vaso con agua para bebérselo. Cuando Rusia regresa, América está subido en la báscula... sin ver los números, aunque está seguro que hay tres cifras.

—Agh! Commie! —le empuja un poco ara bajarle.

—Ah, las gafas —pide sin dejarse quitar.

—No voy a dártelas hasta que te bajes de ahí.

—Pero no veo los números...

—¡Ni vas a verlos!

América trata de agacharse a ver si de más cerca

—Bájateeeee! —Rusia tira de él y solo le da tiempo a ver el uno y luego no está seguro... podría ser un tres... o un ocho... o tal vez un cero o un seis... ¿Sería un nueve?

—¡Pero quiero saber! ¡La casa no quiso decirme!

—¡No vas a saber! ¡Bájate!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero. Tengo que ir a Washington.

—No puedes ir... ¿Por qué no quieres?

—Si puedo ir, TENGO que ir.

América niega con la cabeza.

—Canadá está inconsciente.

—No te van a dejar ir, está prohibido.

—¡Pues tengo que ir igual! ¡Disfrazado o como sea!

—Podemos disfrazarnos —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Ves? —le sonríe de vuelta un poco—. ¿De qué quieres disfrazarte?

—De alguien que no parezca yo —se mira al espejo, a él y a Rusia a su lado y por un instante le parece que todo está como siempre. Rusia levanta un poco un brazo, lo recarga en su hombro y sonríe. Cruza también una pierna en actitud completamente relajada que nunca tiene Rusia.

—Commie, me parece que para eso ya estamos disfrazados

Le mira a través de espejo y hace algunas caras raras intentando sonreír, porque es raro que no sea Rusia el que se mueve cuando él se mueve... pero de nuevo consigue hacerse sonreír a si mismo con una sonrisa sincera. Rusia se ríe al verse a sí mismo... Bueno a América... sonreír.

—You are SOOOO handsome

—¿Eh? —se gira a él sin dejar de sonreír un poco porque sieeeeempre le pega la risa.

—Eres el hombre más guapo que he visto jamás —le cierra un ojo. Estados Unidos levanta las cejas porque nunca le habían dicho algo como eso y vuelve a mirarse al espejo—. ¿Ves? Súper guapo y con esa chaqueta aún más. Y los dientes tan parejos —se le para detrás.

América enseña los dientes... que no están muy limpios porque pasó toooodo el día de ayer comiendo chuches.

—¡Oye! ¡Tienes que lavarte! —se los mira de cerca y es que aunque no parezca, el cuida mucho su apariencia.

—Ah, es que estaba en el avión y no tenía un cepillo.

—Pues tienes que lavarlos y peinarte un poco mejor... ¿Y de que nos disfrazamos?

—No podemos parecernos, sabrán quienes somos

—Entonces deeeee... No sé. Batman?

—Llama mucho la atención —niega, porque es de día y suspira—. Quédate aquí.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Rusia y de repente América levanta las cejas y se da cuenta.

—¡No puedo ir!

—What? ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sabré dónde lo guardas!

—¿Yo guardo qué? —parpadea.

—¡No puedes decírmelo!

—What? ¿Decirte qué? ¡No es como que yo sepa lo que no quieres que te diga ni tú lo que yo no quiero que sepas!

—Pero si voy lo sabré —manos a la cabeza, esto es demasiado complicado porque aún no sabe quién es quién.

—¿Saber queeeeeé? ¿Tienes un disfraz? ¡Anda! ¡Ve a buscarlo!

—¡Pero no quieres que lo sepa!

—¿Yo? Me da igual, vengaaaa! ¡Que hay que irnos! —le empuja hacia la puerta

—¡No te da igual!

—¡Si que me lo da! Come on! ¡Necesito ir a casa! —hace fuerza para empujarle hacia afuera—. Si no vas tú, iré yo a buscarlo.

—Ve tú —asiente.

—¿A dónde?

—A buscarlo.

—Yes, ¿pero a dónde?

—No me lo puedes decir.

—Commieee! ¡Deja de estar jugando!

—¡No estoy jugando!

—¿Entonces qué haces?

—Es que no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo ir porque sabrás y no puedes ir porque no sabes.

—Si me dices, yo iré.

—¿Si te digo, luego no me dices?

Rusia parpadea y sonríe un poco.

—No, no te digo.

América asiente un poco, confiado... solo porque está muy confundido y le dice el sitio en su armario en el que guarda pasaportes falsos y algunas pelucas y maquillaje, además de papel moneda de todo el mundo.

A Rusia le brillan un poco los ojos y hasta le da un beso en la mejilla cuando termina de explicarle, yendo a buscar lo que le ha pedido (y a robarse un par de pasaportes). (Da igual, se hará más)


	50. Chapter 50

América espera pacientemente en el baño para no saber dónde los esconde. Rusia se encierra en el cuarto y revisa los pasaportes rápidamente pensando que él no tiene un pasaporte falso (esas cosas que le pasan...), y que debe hacerse unos cuantos para salir del país. Sonríe con la idea buscando una peluca que haga juego con la foto del pasaporte... no tiene ni idea de cómo ponerse maquillaje.

Si vas al baño, América te ayudará a hacer exactamente eso, es lo que se propone. De hecho sí, justamente ahí va con el maquillaje y cara de dejárselo hacer por amable, no que no sepa, porque él es awesome.

América busca entre los pasaportes alguno que sea fácil de reproducir con sus facciones que conoce muy bien y que no haya usado demasiadas veces como para que lo tengan fichado, luego busca otro para sí mismo con una poca más de dificultad.

—Siéntate en la taza del váter y cierra los ojos —le pide.

—¿En la taza del vater? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —la mira.

—Nada, nada... Es solo un poco... Intimo. Ustedes están locos —la levanta—. Aunque si tengo ganas.

—Ah, ¿vas a hacer caca?

—Creo que no puedo hacer contigo aquí —aprieta los ojos.

—Puedo disfrazarme yo primero si necesitas hacer caca —decide volviéndose al espejo despreocupado, porque lo que quería era que se sentara para pintarle la cara.

—Pues tú me dijiste que me sentara... Pero no puedo contigo aquí.

—Es que si no te sientas no llego —le muestra la esponja con el maquillaje.

—Ah! No es que quisieras que hiciera.

—Si no quieres hacer —se encoge de hombros.

—Es que sí quiero pero estás aquí.

—Ah, pues haz... —tan tranquilo se vuelve al espejo, empieza consigo mismo.

—No si estás aquí... ¡Ya bastante raro será yo estar aquí!

—¿Por qué no? Yo no hago nada —a su rollo.

—¡Estar aquí! No puedo si estás aquí, es... Raro.

—Pero si no hago nada.

—¡Estas aquí!

—Da —responde después de mirarse a si mismo.

—Pues no puedo hacer contigo aquí, sal.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Quieres saber cuánto pesas y no quieres que sepa?

Rusia parpadea con eso.

—Ehhh... No —pero no es mala idea—. Solo que es raro ya de por si hacer pis con gente en el baño. Peor es hacer po.

—Pero a ti te da igual que lo sepa.

—¿Que sepas qué?

—Lo que pesas.

—¡No! Deja de pensar en eso, ¿vas a salirte o no?

Se lo piensa...

—Net.

—¡Pero necesito hacer del dos!

—Voy a bañarme —decide y empieza a desnudarse sin pudor alguno se desnuda completo y se mira de arriba abajo.

Rusia se sonroja un poco a saber dios por qué. Le mira mirarse y se sonroja un poquito más.

América se pasa una mano por el vientre y baja a tomar a Florida. Rusia cambia el peso de pie nerviosito sin saber qué hace.

Lo que hace es mirarla como el psycho acosador con manía persecutoria que es.

—What are you doing?

Estados Unidos se asusta un poco porque se había olvidado que estaba ahí, soltándose y sonrojándose un poco por estar espiando.

—Me estabas mirando la... Cosa —le acusa pensando además que si se ve un poco gordo ahora que se ve a si mismo desnudo... se sonroja un poco más.

—Net! —se sonroja más por decir mentiras, aun y evidentes. El extraño universo de los sonrojos, aun así, no se cubre, que es lo más rato en América.

—¿Sabes? Sal. Dé verdad Necesito ir al baño. ¡Y ponte las manos ahí para taparte! —le empuja un poco hacia la puerta.

—Pero me iba a bañar y así no me veías... —de todos modos se deja empujar.

—Es raro igual que estés en el baño. Come on! No me tardo —le empuja hasta afuera del baño y cierra la puerta.

América mira la puerta un poco desconsolado... y desnudo como está, se va a buscar a Ucrania.


	51. Chapter 51

—Ukrainaaaaaa

—¿Qué pasoooooó?

America se va hasta donde oye la voz. Ucrania está frente a la tele comiendo galletas con agua... Porque no hay leche.

—Ukraina, nos vamos a Washington

—Pero no está Be... —le mira de reojo y se queda callada con la boca abierta.

—Está prohibido, pero nos vamos a disfrazar.

Ella se sonroja y abre y cierra la boca como pez. Estados Unidos parpadea sin notar el problema pero le mira sintiendo raro el sonrojo.

—Ehm... P-Pero...

—Chto?

—E-Estas... Sin...

—¿Sin? —inclina la cabeza.

—Ropa.

—Ah... —vuelve a mirarse y a pasarse las manos por el pecho y el vientre—. Da

—Y hablas en ruso —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Da... y mira, tengo rollitos —le muestra un poco—. Me dan vergüenza —es que le FASCINAN. (América te ODIA. Te odia, te odia) por suerte no se está enterando.

—Oh... Ya... Veo.

—Es muy raro porque no lo entiendo —sigue pasándose las manos, soltándolo y metiendo tripa.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —ella le mira el culo.

—Porque me da vergüenza —explica y se gira un poco al ver que le mira, para que vea bien. Ucrania se sonroja más.

América trata de girarse para vérselo y lo que más le gusta es la piel bronceadita en comparación a la suya y los pelitos rubios.

Es que además... insisto que el niño parece que no pero se cuiiiiiiiiiida así que casi no tiene el bañador marcado con líneas de bronceado y tiene el culito bronceadillo a pesar de todo. Ucrania sonríe un poco embobadita ¿Podrían todos dejar de babear encima de los otros? Gracias.

Y espera que... América se pasa las mano por el culo, acariciándoselo y por algún motivo se acerca a Ucrania.

—¿Quieres tocarlo? Es muy suave.

Ucrania abre la boca otra vez y se sonroja más... Pero es que no va a decir que no en lo absoluto. América se le acerca del todo y ella levanta la mano para tocárselo, sonriendo un poco idiotizada.

No se aparta para nada, dejando que lo haga como si le estuviera mostrando el último juguete que se ha comprado.

—Es... Fi-Firme.

—Da... y suave —se lo acaricia—. El pecho también, mira —se da la vuelta.

Ucrania se hace un poco para atrás porque bueno... Ehm... Ciertas partes de su fisonomía están un poco cerca. América parpadea sin entender qué la incómoda.

Ucrania le mira a la cara y se imagina que repentinamente la besara en un beso de esos de sus novelas. Se sonroja un montón.

—Chto? Chto?

—E-Estas... Haciendo... Cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Como de la-las novelas.

—¡Oh! ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Estás muy cerca y quieres que te toque.

—Ah... —da un pasito atrás—. ¿Así?

—¿Así como?

—Más... lejos —se mira a si mismo porque por eso se ha alejado.

—Oh... —un poco decepcionada.

—Net? —se acerca de nuevo.

—¿Qué intentas?

América se lo piensa.

—Nada.

—Nunca me hablas en ruso y vienes sin ropa. ¿Estás intentando poner celoso a Rosiya?

—¿Eh? Net, net.

—¿Entonces?

El estadounidense se lo piensa otra vez.

—A mí me gusta, ¿a ti no?

—¿Quien? Rosiya?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—¿T-Tú?! ¿A-A-A... M-Mí?

—Da —asiente y Ucrania se revuelve.

—Pues me... parece que estás sin ropa y eso es diferente. Yo creo que sí quieres que Rosiya tenga celos —y debería tenerlos...

—Es que iba a bañarme per él quería hacer caca y me ha hecho salir.

—Ah, bueno... ¿y no podías bañarte mientras?

—No ha querido.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

—Da —se sienta a su lado, en su sitio.

—Ese es el lugar de Rosiya... y tú estás sin ropa.

—Da —se vuelve a mirar a sí mismo.

—No deberías sentarte desnudo en el lugar de Rosiya...

—¿Por qué?

—¿Querrías que él se sentara desnudo en tu lugar? —pregunta sonrojándose otra vez porque... está ahí sentado a su lado desnudo. Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros porque no le parece un problema—. Rosiya no puede ir a Washington.

—Ya se lo he dicho, por eso nos disfrazaremos.

—Además está Belarus.

—Ella está bien, ha huido... —y de repente se acuerda—. ¡Rossiya le ha dicho que se casaría!

—Le ha dicho que... ¿¡qué?! Net. Eso nunca se lo diría.

—Da! ¡Me lo ha dicho! ¡Por eso ha venido a matarme!

Ucrania parpadea mirándole a los ojos.

—Entonces lo siento, Spolucheni Shtaty.

—Chto?

—Si le dijo que se casarían... —se encoge de hombros—, van a casarse.

—Net, net, le dirá que no, él no quiere.

—¿Pero no me dices que él le dijo que se casarían?

—Da, pero es mentira.

—Da. Pero es Belarus.

—Da... Rossiya le dirá que es mentira.

Ucrania suspira porque conoce a su hermana.

—Aun así, Rosiya no debería ir a tu casa

—Quiere ir igual porque Belarus ha disparado a Canada y está malito.

—Canadá... ¿Belarus, vendrá?

—No lo sé... si se escapa...

Ucrania frunce el ceño.

—Estoy cansada.

—¿De qué?

—De todos —murmura mirando la televisión y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿De mí también? —la mira desconsolado.

—Más de Rosiya y Belarus —murmura arrugando la nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—No te canses... —apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

Ucrania le mira de reojo y por un momento siente extrañamente que él es su pequeño Rusia y para hacer esto aún más raro y escalofriante entreabre los labios cuando le mira y el bueno de nantucket se le mete a la boca.

América se tensa de golpe sosteniendo el aire porque no se lo esperaba para nada. Ucrania levanta la mano y se lo saca de la boca. El chico la mira con la respiración agitada, quitando la cabeza.

—Shcho?

—Me... el pelo —se mira a Florida que ya no está tan tranquila. Ella parpadea y mira también donde él. (Es que además son deeeeeensos)—. ¿Te gusta así él? —pregunta porque eso no se lo esperaba, es que no sabe lo que ha hecho, de verdad.

—¿Él? Net, no me gusta nadie nada de ninguna forma —aprieta los ojos.

—Net? ¿Por qué quieres sexo conmigo?

Ella se tapa la cara con las manos, porque por una sola pequeña fantasía que tenía con alguien de vez en cuando. Una. América la sigue mirando desconsolado.

—Tu estas con Rosiya y le haces feliz. No me molestes.

—Da, pero... tú me has tirado del pelo.

—¿Cuál pelo?

—Este —le señala a Nantucket. Ucrania se lo mira y parpadea.

—¿Y? —levanta la mano para jalárselo otra vez y pasa lo que tiene que pasar de forma obvia porque no la detiene. Ucrania le suelta de golpe y se separa de él como un metro.

América se queda jadeando con los ojos cerrados. Todo el mundo quiere acostarse con América últimamente. No todo el mundo, en realidad Ucrania tampoco pero es que le tiene desnudo junto.

—ROSIYAAAAA! —Ucrania se levanta huyendo.

América le mira, porque le está llamando y el otro bañándose sin enterarse. Ucrania se va a las escaleras a gritar otra vez.

—Rosiyaaaaaa!

América se levanta y se acerca a ella a ver que quiere, andando raro. Ella le mira y es que es raro e incómodo de todas todas.

—¡Ve a buscarle!

El estadounidense asiente y ahí se va. Todo tan simple.


	52. Chapter 52

Entra al baño sin golpear la puerta, tan desnudo y excitado. Rusia tararea una canción con la cabeza debajo del agua.

—Rossiya, Ukraina te llama —se va a abrir la cortina.

—What? —sale del agua y levanta las cejas al verle ahí frente a él... Le mira un poco de arriba a abajo y aprieta los ojos.

—No sé qué quiere decirte.

—E-Estoy bañándome y... ¡¿Cómo conseguiste eso?! —le señala la zona en cuestión. Estados Unidos se mira como si no supiera bien lo que va a encontrar.

—Ah, ella me tiró del pelo, me parece que le gusto.

—What?! Ucrania?! —bastante dafaq porque habitualmente ni siquiera le habla...

—Da, es raro porque es mi sestra, pero ahora no es mi sestra.

—Sí es tu Sestra y... ¡No dejes que la gente te jale a Nantucket!

Estados Unidos se lleva las manos a la cabeza aplastando a Nantucket.

—Ten cuidado con Nantucket! —protesta un poco quitándole las manos de encima.

El americano se deja, mirándole a los ojos. Rusia le mira, le suelta un brazo y vuelve a quitarle a Texas con bastante suavidad.

—Commie...

Estados Unidos parpadea dejándose aunque ahora trata de enfocarle entrecerrando los ojos. Rusia sonríe con la cara.

—Extrañaba venir aquí aunque quieras compartir el baño cuando hago... Caca —pone a Texas con cuidado junto al jabón.

—A mí me gusta que vengas.

Rusia sonríe un poco más y tira de él para que se ponga bajo el agua.

—Ah, yes? Why? —pregunta tomando el jabón. Estados Unidos se tropieza un poco con el borde de la bañera y Rusia le sostiene para que no se caiga, así que él se le abraza un poco y luego se separa

—What? —le mira inclinando la cabeza, el americano sonríe un poquito.

—Me gusta porque eres divertido y haces cosas todo el tiempo...

—Tú también eres divertido y me haces reír.

—Luego nunca hago nada de lo que tengo que hacer, porque se me olvida de todo.

—Eso es porque soy awesome y es mucho mejor cosas conmigo que hacer lo que tienes que hacer —sonríe más, le mira fijamente... y le abraza de golpe.

—Da —decide relajándose más.

—No quiero no ser tu boyfriend ya.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Ser tu boyfriend otra vez, como antes —podrían no hablar con dobles negaciones complicándose la vida, por favor? Gracias.

—¿De verdad? —tan ilusionado. Rusia asiente sin soltarle, cerrando los ojos.

—Aunque no me dejen... ¿Quieres ser mi boyfriend otra vez?

—Da... ¿Qué es diferente si lo somos de nuevo? —es que si sabe que es bueno, pero como siempre, no tiene ni idea de nada de lo que va.

—Pues lo somos y estamos juntos otra vez y... Bueno, no sé. Al menos yo sé que tú eres my boyfriend.

—Nunca entiendo bien eso, pero vale.

—¡Entonces somos boyfriends de nuevo! —sonríe del todo.

Estados Unidos le abraza otra vez, sonriendo sinceramente porque le hace mucha ilusión. Rusia se ríe un poquito abrazándole de vuelta, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago y es que es por eso que no tiene celos. En realidad no tiene razón alguna para tenerlos.

Rusia cierra los ojos y le apachurra contra sí, pensando que hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. La verdad, hay que confesar, que América se siente menos exagerado con la situación porque para él no ha cambiado nada. Nunca realmente logró interiorizar la idea de "ahora ya no somos novios" así que... Las maravillas de ser un psycho y de no entender una mierda.

En realidad este otro no sabe mucho que cambia pero solo el concepto de estar juntos otra vez le ilusiona y le gusta. Rusia se le separa un poco, sonriendo sinceramente. América le mira, feliz también.

Rusia se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla que le hace cerrar los ojos, sonreír más y apretarle más fuerte. Se ríe.

—Ya sabía que me quieres a mí, por eso no me dan celos.

El ruso se queda pensando un poco en ese asunto antes de contestar. Por un lado ya habiendo notado que Rusia no tenía celos de Egipto, por ejemplo, habiéndolo asociado con la falta de capacidad de Rusia de entender las cosas o de sentir. En realidad no estaba seguro...

De lo que si estaba era de que a él SI le daban celos. Muchos. De su hermana la loca y de... Cualquiera que pudiese querer algo con Rusia. O de Prusia ahora que se había enterado que le gustaba Rusia... Simplemente no quería que Rusia compartiera con alguien más las cosas que había compartido él... Aun cuando él sí compartía algunas con, por ejemplo, Egipto... Como la cama y el sexo. Pero es que el mismo sabía bien que lo de Egipto era solo un... acuerdo conveniente más. Pero Rusia era capaz de saberlo, de no tener celos y dejarse querer y quererle de vuelta.

—I do love you.

—Ya lyublyu tebya —responde también, tan simple como eso. Rusia se ríe bajito.

—¿Qué te ries? —sonríe un poco inclinando la cabeza.

—Me haces sentir contento

Estados Unidos sonríe más y es que qué te puede decir si solo sabe sonreír de verdad contigo. Rusia sonríe más al notarse la sonrisa sincera y feliz. Le pica el pecho.

—¡Y tú también estás contento!

—Da —asiente.

—Y no haces esa sonrisa de tiburón.

—¿Cómo? —intenta hacerla y no le sale porque le sale la buena. Rusia se ríe... y le peeeega la riiiisa.

Le pica la mejilla con un dedo y es que es tan raro verse a si mismo que no se le ocurre darle un beso ni nada parecido, sin sentir en realidad tensión sexual.

Rusia le echa un poco de agua en la cara jugando, sintiéndose más relajado y en efecto, no con tensión sexual.

América casi se ahoga entre la risa y el agua apenas sin defenderse. Rusia se dobla al frente deteniéndose el estómago a dolorido de la risa, sin parar y es que deben estar monísimos los dos sentados dentro de la bañera, desnudos, mojados y muertos de risa.

La puerta del baño se abre, aunque no creo que a América le importe.


	53. Chapter 53

La puerta del baño se abre, aunque no creo que a América le importe.

Rusia sí se gira a mirar hacia allá, notando que es Ucrania, que viene a mear por lo que veo con una revista en la mano. América la mira también cuando Rusia la mira.

—¿Ya van a salir? Va a terminarse el agua...—comenta Ucrania sentándose en la taza.

América niega con la cabeza aun riéndose un poco.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero espera que si tenemos que irnos!

—¿Eh? —le mira.

—Yes! Canada! —trata de levantarse.

—Pero... net! —tira de él porque ahora hace mucho que no venía y no quiere que se vaya.

—Come on... Ah! —se le cae encima—. Come on, Commie! Tienes que acompañarme a Washington. ¡Tengo una idea de cómo ir!

—Vamos a jugar a eso de la guerra de la tele —lo abraza, negando con la cabeza.

—¿De la guerra de la tele? —le mira de reojo.

—Los juegos de consola.

—Ohhh... Pero es que tenemos que ir a casa, commie! Canada!

—Pero un poco...

Niega con la cabeza aunque quisiera...

—Ven, tienes que venir conmigo... Será divertido. Quiero robarme un avión

—¿Un avión?

—Sí. Vamos en coche hasta Ucrania y ahí nos robamos un avión.

—Oh... —se lo piensa.

—Y volamos hasta casa de Canadá.

América asiente, Rusia sonríe con la idea.

—Awesome. Lets go!

—Pero... ¿nos disfrazamos?

—Yes! ¡Es un plan infalible para que nadie nos descubra!

—¡No van a robarse un avión en mi casa! —protesta Ucrania. América la mira un poco desconsolado.

—Oh, come on! Lo devolvemos —pide Rusia.

—Mmmm... —Ucrania nada convencida. América les mira a uno y otro.

—Convéncela —pide Rusia a América

—Vamos a robar el avión a Minsk.

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Oh! Awesome! Vamos entonces! —sale de la bañera y se sonroja un poco con Ucrania, cubriéndose y América se levanta detrás, sin ningún pudor.

Ucrania se sonroja otra vez un poco con América, aunque le parece raro lo de Rusia. Le jala al vater. Rusia le lanza una toalla a América a la cabeza.

—Tápame!

—Belarus va a enfadarse aún más —asegura Ucrania para Rusia.

América parpadea con la toalla y se acurruca dentro de ella porque tiene frío, echándosela por los hombros... no es lo bastante larga.

—Pues no creo que pueda enfadarse AUN MÁS —asegura el ruso.

Ucrania le mira con cierta cara de... Pues parece que no la conoces. Aun así sabe qué hará lo que quiera. Se encoge de hombros.

—Ella no lo sabe, no le digas —responde América. Ucrania suspira porque igual va a enterarse.

—¿Sabes que somos boyfriends otra vez? —sonríe Rusia amarrándose la toalla a la cintura. Ucrania parpadea.

—Ah! Da —América sonríe y da unos saltitos.

Ella mira a uno y luego al otro... Y es que se les ve tan felices. Le sonríe a Rusia un poquito.

—Me alegra saberlo Malaya Rosiya —levanta la mano para tocarle la cabeza y revolverle un poco el pelo. Rusia se tensa un poquito con el movimiento pero le deja hacerlo.

América le mira un poco desconsolado otra vez porque no le hace a él, así que va a pararse al lado haciendo fila para ser el siguiente

Ucrania le mira cuando termina con Rusia, América la mira tan ilusionado y ella se sonroja un poquito.

—Shcho?

—¿No te alegras por mí?

—Da...

El estadounidense baja un poco la cabeza y se la pone hacia ella... y se entenderían mejor sus intenciones si Nantucket no... Estuviera ahí apuntando a Ucrania y ella no supiera perfecto lo que hace a estas alturas. Ucrania le mira y mira a Rusia con cara de circunstancias.

—Ehh... —le pone una mano en el hombro al americano recibe de nuevo eeeesa mirada de desconsuelo absoluto, que ella reconoce además como una mirada dramática.

—Quieres que te...

Baja la cabeza otra vez. Ucrania mira a Rusia que parece estar esperando que haga lo mismo que espera América, así que estira una mano y le roza el pelito

Y América vuelve a sentir otra vez lo mismo, dejando de sonreír, sosteniendo el aliento.

—Ihhh! —suelta Rusia escandalizado.

—Ha sido su culpa! —le acusa Ucrania. América se lleva las manos a la cabeza, aplastando a Nantucket otra vez.

—Dejen a Nantucket en paz

—No he sido yo —se defiende el estadounidense.

—¡Sí has sido tú! ¡Lo pediste!

—Net!

—¡Me pusiste la cabeza aquí! ¡Y me hiciste esos ojitos!

—Net! Net! —niega con la cabeza

—Da! ¡Van dos veces!

—¡Tú me tiras de él!

—¡No te tiré, lo toqué! Y es TÚ culpa.

Estados Unidos vuelve a mirarla desconsolado porque hoy pelean todo el tiempo. Ella mira desconsolada a Rusia, se da la media vuelta y se va hacia la sala.


	54. Chapter 54

América la mira marcharse con el corazón roto, pero es que ella no entiende nada y no quiere para nada meterse con América. Pero es que es Ucrania y Americaaaaa.

—¡¿Por qué te... Te hizo eso?!¿Con ella también?

—Creo que le gusto de ese modo —se refiere a América.

—¡¿También!? Oh my god!

—¿También?

—¡Pues a la otra loca le gustas MUCHO igual! —se sonroja acordándose de lo que hicieron.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta porque eso no lo sabía. Aun piensa que se refiere a él... América. No a él como si mismo.

—Yes! ¡Si hace ESO contigo!

—¿Eso?

—Sex!

—¿Ah sí?

—Yes!

El estadounidense le mira con la boca abierta, impresionado.

—What?

—No lo sabía.

—¡Sí lo sabias! ¡Tú me lo dijiste!

—Net!

—¡Claro que sí!

—Net, net.

—Commie! Si siempre me lo has dicho.

—Net, ¡yo no sabía!

—¡Pero si has dicho que te viola!

—¿Lo hace?

—Yes! Por eso yo la odio.

—¿La odias? No la odias —está muy confundido porque él sabe que Rusia no la odia... y ahora él ya no es Rusia, pero aun lo sabe, así que Rusia dice que la odia pero no puede hacerlo porque él sabe que es mentira, aunque sea América ahora.

—A-Aunque puede que entienda... Un poquitito que te guste un poco.

—¿Lo entiendes?

—Well... Ella es muy... O sea tiene cierto... Appeal. Ehm.

El estadounidense le mira con curiosidad porque él, o sea, Rusia, no lo entiende y ahora Rusia está diciendo que sí. Parpadea pensando en a qué se referirá con que tiene una manzana.

—No te comas sus manzanas, suelen estar envenenadas —decide advertirle de todos modos.

El ruso levanta las cejas preguntándose si se referirá a sus... Pechos. Que aunque no son como los de Ucrania no parecen manzanas, ciertamente. No había pensado que estuvieran envenenados.

—No se las vi en realidad...

—Entonces no sé qué te gusta.

—B-Bueno no es que esas me disgusten... —se ríe un poco sonrojadito.

—Pero dices que no las viste. ¿Qué viste?

—Poco... No se dejó mucho...

—No lo entiendo —asegura Estados Unidos porque Rusia, o sea, el individuo frente a él, la ha visto desnuda un millón de veces y él lo sabe. ¿O no están hablando de esto?

Rusia se pasa una mano por el pelo sonrojadito e incómodo porque no quiere hablar de la hermana loca.

—Solo digo que pensé que era más... Horrible y no es tan horrible.

América se encoge de hombros porque al final es... "pero tú me quieres a mi" así que cero celos de todos modos, ni aunque entendiera algo.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Nos vamos?

—Da —se mira a si mismo porque sigue desnudo.

—Hay que disfrazarnos... Que para mí ponerme ropa de Commie ya es todo un disfraz.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —recuerda de repente.

—Pero... ¡Vienes conmigo!

—Pero luego no vuelves...

—Pero es que... ¡Tengo que irme! Vengaaa.

—No quiero —su cara se vuelve en una de esas expresiones peligrosas. El ruso parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Pues yo no quiero quedarme.

Estados Unidos frunce más el ceño y casi se le puede ver pensar las intenciones de volverlo a atar al sótano.

Rusia se pone completamente en guardia porque le conoce perfectamente bien y hay algo, no en su cara puesto que es él mismo el que se ve, pero algo en sus gestos y en su tensión corporal que hace que se tense el a la vez... Cuando alguien golpea la puerta de entrada.

—Malaya Rosiyaaaa! La puertaaaaaa

—Abre tuuuuú —responde América sin dejar de mirar a Rusia con... esa mirada.

—Estoy viendo la teleeee.

América se humedece los labios y deshace toda la tensión con Rusia al apartar la vista, yendo a ponerse los calzoncillos y a bajar, con la toalla en los hombros aun.

El ruso suelta el aire y se va a buscar ropa al cuarto de... Rusia y el problema... es que quienes hay fuera es el ejército ruso que justo se han enterado de que América ha entrado al país ilegalmente... o al menos de una manera turbia y han decidido ir a ver si estaba ahí para apresarle. Jack Pot.

No que haya hecho en realidad nada malo ni esté prohibido realmente que esté ahí, pero bueno, siempre está la presunción de culpabilidad y el hecho de que si lo atrapan y pasa unos días en un campo de trabajo donde lo golpean y torturan por un malentendido... bueno, la tortura no se la quita nadie por mucho que se disculpen.

—Quién eeees? —pregunta Ucrania desde el sillón.

Pero no hay más respuesta que un grito y un portazo, porque así es como se lo llevan, en calzoncillos mismos.


	55. Chapter 55

Rusia baja más o menos vestido como siempre, después de un par de minutos.

Trae los calzoncillos de Spiderman, eso sí y está perfectamente dispuesto a convencer a América de que se vayan, cueste lo que cueste. Deambula un poco por ahí buscándole, pero no está por ningún lado.

Pero estaba seguro que... ¿Que no había bajado? Le pregunta a Ucrania que si no le ha visto y ella le explica que sí, que fue a abrir la puerta.

Así que ahí se va a la puerta a buscarle, extrañado pensando que quizás salió por el periódico... Desnudo.

Para entonces, ya no queda nadie en la puerta. Rusia tararea la cancioncita de Twilight zone, sonriendo un poco mientras busca al americano de vuelta en la casa.

Y evidentemente, menos rastro hay.

Rusia parpadea, parpadea, parpadea tocando la puerta del sótano y asustándose un poco pensando que seguramente América estará planeando algo raro después de esa sonrisa demente de un rato atrás pero el sótano está cerrado de nuevo.

Rusia se muerde el labio sin tener ni idea, la más remota, de que es lo que está pasando, pero empezando a pensar lo peor y con lo peor es empezando a tener por él mismo... Aunque ¿qué podía hacerse a sí mismo Rusia?

La cosa es que no le pasa por la mente con facilidad qué demonios pudo haber pasado con América... ¿Que se fuera? ¡Pero es que no traía ni siquiera ropa ni nada!

Era obvio que ALGO había pasado con él, algo raro y escabroso... Aunque había pocas opciones casi, una era que América estuviera algo así como en la azotea o algo así... Mmm... Él mismo niega a eso, América no haría eso como estaba, ahí, con él... Peleando y metiéndole al sótano. Además estaba el asunto de que ¡alguien había tocado la puerta! ¡Quizás era Belarus!

Sube corriendo las escaleras entrando al baño y buscando su chaqueta y, por tanto, su pistola dentro de la chaqueta y ahí está... hay un kalashnikov debajo de la cama de Rusia, pero no creo que él se acuerde.

No, no... Sí que lo recuerda. Son esas pocas cosas que suele tener muy en cuenta, donde deja Rusia su grifo... Y donde están las armas. De hecho toma el grifo que ha traído América y se lo lleva también.

Se lleva todo lo que encuentra y eso incluye su abrigo su bufanda, porque el abrigo tiene cosas adentro que podrían ser útiles... Y su teléfono.

Busca por ahí las llaves de la camioneta pensando que si bien no tiene idea de a dónde ir, sabe quién puede tenerla. Sale y busca la camioneta marcando el teléfono del Kremlin.

Se sube a la camioneta y arranca sin tener IDEA de a dónde ir. Esperando que le contesten en el Kremlin.

—Privet.

—Privet. Tengo una emergencia, soy Rossiya.

—¿Con quién quiere hablar?

El ruso se lamenta no tener nunca idea de absolutamente nada, por confiar demasiado en Joan y en que ella siempre sabe esas cosas. Solo bastaría preguntarle y sabría perfectamente bien quien era el general a cargo y que cosas debería preguntarle... De hecho tendría idea perfecta de absolutamente todo. Bien decía Inglaterra que eran maquinas absorbe cerebros, ¡quizás tenía razón!

Claro que no es que siempre hubiera tenido a Joan con él, ¿qué hacía antes de tenerla? Da la vuelta en U a solo media cuadra de la casa de Rusia.


	56. Chapter 56

Se baja de la camioneta con el grifo en la mano dejando incluso la puerta abierta y mira a su alrededor, alguien debía haber visto ALGO. ¡Lo que fuera! Él era bueno para hablar con la gente y en esta calle, en esta calle y en este mundo siempre había muchísima gente que veía algo.

—Privet? —insiste la recepcionista por teléfono al ver que no hay respuesta.

—Eh... Wa... —se esfuerza por concentrarse y hablar en ruso mientras busca con la mirada a alguien —. Secuestraron a alguien de la puerta de mi casa, necesito saber quién fue. Es una cuestión de seguridad nacional.

—Esto es el Kremlin, señor, debería contactar con la policía para ello.

—Pero yo soy Rossiya! ¡Podrían haberme secuestrado a mí! —protesta colgando el teléfono teniendo la enorme tentación de hablarle a Joan.

Hay gente en la calle viniendo de comprar o cosas similares, yendo a casa a comer porque ya es casi medio día. Rusia trata de buscar a alguno que parezca lo bastante estático como para haber podido ver algo.

—Privet! ¿Has visto algo raro por aquí?

La señora con la que habla niega con la cabeza y sigue andando como si le fuera a vender algo. Rusia bufa un poco y se acerca a alguien más, deteniéndolo del brazo.

—¿Has visto a un chico rubio de ojos azules desnudo?

La chica a quien detiene parpadea un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Algo raro? Venga, chica, ¿viste o no viste algo raro? —pregunta agresivo.

—¿Algo raro de qué?

—Algo como de película de acción. ¿Sabes? Disparos, gritos, bombas, una mujer rara...

—Chto? Net, net, nada de eso.

—Fuck... Spasiba.

Ella se va corriendo un poco asustada. Rusia le pregunta a un par de personas más en la calle sin tener ningún tipo de resultado útil, parecía que América se había esfumado.


	57. Chapter 57

Así que vuelve hacia el coche y decide dejar de intentar hacer las cosas como las haría Rusia y empezar a hacerlas como las hace él. Llama del teléfono de Joan al número que se sabe de memoria...

—Good morning! —saluda una voz jovial—. Ha llamado usted a un número secreto de asistencia de emergencia, para poder acceder al servicio le pediremos algunas verificaciones, por favor, introduzca manualmente el código de seguridad.

Lo introduce sin hablar.

—Correct! Please, conteste ahora a la pregunta de seguridad —se pone una grabación con la pregunta de la propia voz de América que dice "¿Cuál ha sido la mejor serie mundial de la historia?" y ahí va a sonreír muy contento sintiéndose él mismo por primera vez en bastaaaantes horas.

—Larsen lanzó una joya de pitcheo cuando los Yankees vencieran en siete juegos a los Dodgers en la serie mundial de 1956.

—Please, repita la respuesta, el registro de voz no coincide.

—Sí, es esa la respuesta pero no soy yo. Joan. Tengo un problema, come on.

—Puede acceder a una versión reducida en base a los permisos standar de su Asistente Personal Joan. Para acceder a la versión completa, verifique el registro de voz. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Yes. Yes —aprieta los ojos—. Soy Russia. Mis permisos son casi nulos, pero NECESITO ayuda.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Russia?

—América estaba en Moscow, en... Mi casa. Y fue a abrir la puerta y desapareció.

—No tiene permisos para conocer la agenda de America, Russia.

—Ok, ok... Quizás no tengo permiso. De hecho vale, no, no tengo permiso... Pero registra bien lo que te acabo de decir, America fue secuestrado en la puerta de casa de Russia. Necesitas encontrarlo.

—Las autoridades pertinentes serán adecuadamente advertidas, gracias por su colaboración.

—No! No! Come on! Estoy YO en Moscow. Mira, creo que América está en real peligro y aunque no lo puedas creer yo quiero salvarlo. Y sé que tú lo puedes buscar y encontrar... Revisa dónde está.

—No tiene permiso para localizar a America.

—¡Tú si tienes permiso para localizarlo! No me digas donde está aún, ¡solo averigua si está en peligro!

—Buscando...

—Si está en peligro... Valora que tan probable es que yo pueda ayudarle a salir de él.

—Russia tiene la consideración número uno de enemigos del estado.

—Well... Pensaría yo que después de hoy Belarus es quien la tiene y si es ella quien le secuestró...

—Belarus coincide con el número de teléfono... —lo enumera—. Esté se encuentra en la ciudad de Washinton DC en Massachusetts Avenue, esquina Second Street.

—¡Tienen a Belarus! Good! Aunque... Oh god! ¿Entonces quien secuestró a América?

—Los resultados para "¿Entonces quién secuestro a America?" en google mi dirigen a un artículo de la Wikipedia sobre el vuelo Eleven de American Airlines. ¿Desea leerlo?

—No! Joan, ¿dónde está América? ¿Ya lo localizaste?

—No tiene permiso para localizar America —repite.

—¡Pero tú sí tienes permiso de localizarlo! iHazlo!

—No se puede localizar el paradero actual.

—¿¡Cómo que no se puede localizar!? ¡Siempre puedes localizarlo! ¿Quién lo tiene?

—No tiene permiso para conocer esa información —sí, Rusia, Joan es frustrante cuando la usa alguien que no eres tú.

—¡Pero tú sí! Joan, América puede morir si yo no lo salvo. No va a darte tiempo de decirle al servicio secreto que vengan aquí y se haga la tercera guerra mundial.

—No tiene permiso para saberla. Verifique el registro de voz para obtener los permisos.

—No necesito que me la digas, ¡necesito que hagas los cálculos!

—Cálculos realizados.

—¿Está en peligro?

—No tiene permisos para obtener esa información. Verifique el registro de voz para obtener los permisos.

—¡Necesito salvar a America! ¿Puedes entender eso? Sé perfectamente bien a quien vas a llamar y sé que nada de eso va a ser lo suficientemente rápido. Sabes bien que tardarás horas en traer al ejército, incluso si mueves ahora mismo al USS Ross en el mar negro. ¡Si América muere será tu culpa!

—Verificando datos...

—Joan...

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Russia?

—I am really really sorry y vamos a arrepentirnos los dos de esto...

—No está bien hacer cosas de las que uno sabe que va a arrepentirse.

—Entrar en modo de recuperación clave three, six, four, zulu, bravo, foxtrot, Lima, seven, lima. Modo automático de confirmación.

—Modo de recuperación activado.

Rusia protesta por lo bajito pensando que no va a poder hablar con ella después de esto porque ella misma va a entrar en modo de seguridad cuando se dé cuenta de que le ha dado información a... Rusia.

—Dame el algoritmo de confirmación.

—If el modo de recuperación es introducido por comando de voz, activar el modo de recuperación. Password 364ZBFL7L. Confirmación del password. Pasar a modo de recuperación con modo automático de confirmación. Protocolo de seguridad: medio. Confirmación de emergencia. Permiso de comandos: nivel standard elevado azul.

—Graba la llamada. Localiza a Tango, Echo, Xray, Alfa, Sierra. Satélite con plano y seis metros de profundidad, envía mapa y coordenadas.

—No data.

—Última ubicación.

—Última ubicación hace treinta y siete minutos. Doce cuarenta y dos A. M. Coordenadas 55° 00' 12" N 35° 59' 42" E. Base aerea militar de Medyn-Adúyevo. Russia.

—¡¿Área militar?! What?! ¿Lo tiene el ejército?

—No hay registros de satélite en la zona, es un área militar privada sin permisos en el espacio aéreo. Configurando y revisando datos de las cámaras en Moscow...

—Tienes que tener algo, Joan... ¿Qué hay en esa base militar? Ok... Yes. Dime mientras Configuras las cámaras.

—La Base aérea de Medyn-Adúyevo se encuentra 2 km al norte de la población de Adúyevo, 7 km al noreste de Medyn y 56 km al noroeste de Kaluga, capital del óblast de Kaluga, Russia. Probablemente utilizada hasta la década de los 60, la pista puede apreciarse todavía en las imágenes del satélite. La base aérea de Medyn-Adúyevo dispone de una pista de tierra en dirección 06/24 de 2.500 m. (8.202 pies). Estado actual: abandonada.

—¡¿Abandonada?! ¡¿No se lo irán a llevar a otro lado, o sí?! Oh Fuck! ¿Hay aviones ahí? ¿O algo?

—Confirmación del reconocimiento facial de las cámaras en Moscow, a las doce cero tres. América ha abierto la puerta principal de la casa de Russia en Moscow y ha sido apresado por altos mandos del ejército ruso.

—The fucking assholes! ¡¿Por qué demonios me ha apresado el fucking ejército ruso?! Eso es una violación a mis derechos! I... I... ¿Qué pasaría si me entregara al ejército americano?

—Negativa la actividad aérea. Podría tratarse de un bunker subterráneo. No hay datos del satélite. Confirmación de identidad requerida para resolver esa hipótesis.

—Bunker... Ok. Russia. ¿Qué pasaría sí se entregara?

—Russia... conflicto interno. No data. Recalculando protocolos de seguridad. Reiniciando en modo a prueba de fallos. Violación de la privacidad y los permisos de comandos estándar.

—Fuck! Joan. Diles. ¡Diles que voy a sacarle de ahí!

Se oye como Joan ha colgado el teléfono.


	58. Chapter 58

—Medyn-Adúyevo, Medyn-Adúyevo, Medyn-Adúyevo... Tengo que averiguar cómo ir ahí —se le prende el foco pensando que ALGUIEN puede acompañarlo. Se regresa corriendo a la casa—. LATVIAAAAAA!

Letonia está en su cuarto leyendo, tiene un escalofrío tensándose de golpe.

—Latvia! Veeeen

Y ahí va el pequeñito arrastrando los pies. En cuanto le ve, sonríe un poco a pesar de la preocupación.

—Me había olvidado de que vivías aquí. Tenemos que ir a Medyn-Adúyevo —ya que le mira más arriba de los pies se descoloca porque no es quien creía que sería—. ¡Oh! ¡Tú no eres quien quería!

Letonia mira a Rusia y parpadea

—Quería que viniera tu hermano... Tú eres Latvia, ¿verdad? Quería a... Lithuania. ¿Quieres venir también?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Le aviso.

—Ok

Y ahí va al cabo de unos minutos el tembloroso correcto.

—Tenemos que ir a Medyn-Adúyevo.

—¿Para qué?

—Para una misión secreta... Rescatar a alguien. Come on! —le sonríe.

—¿Rescatar a alguien? —mirada a la puerta del sótano, de reojo.

—Yes, es una cuestión muy seria. ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Ehm... sí.

—Hay que rescatar a América

—¿De dónde?

—De Medyn-Adúyevo.

—Ah... ¿AMERICA?

—Yes... Ya lo sé que es increíble que se lo hayan llevado ahí. Se lo llevaron hace un rato.

—Pero... ¿A America?

—Yes! El ejército ruso.

—Pero... ¡es un desastre! ¿Por qué has dejado que lo hicieran? —se asusta un poco—. Ehm... quiero decir...

—¡Es que no sabía que se lo llevarían! De hecho de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera dejado... ¡Es un desastre! —asiente poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Lituania parpadea unas cuantas veces porque eso parece... ehm... ¿empatía?

—Pero yo soy awesome y voy a sacarle con tu ayuda —asegura subiéndose de nuevo a la furgoneta de Rusia—. Creo que necesitamos más armas.

El báltico traga saliva yendo tras él.

—¿De dónde suelo sacar armamento pesado?

—Del... ejercito.

—Mmm... El ejército no sirve esta vez. ¿No tengo como un alijo secreto con bazookas?

—Ehm... ¿por qué me preguntas?

—Porque no lo sé. ¿Lo sabes o no?

—Tú sí lo sabes —a mí me da miedo preguntar siquiera, piensa para sí mismo.

—En este preciso momento... No. Tú en cambio podrías saberlo o podría no habértelo dicho nunca —se rasca la cabeza.

—Es que no creo que un plan que implique armas sea un muy buen plan —susurra.

—Mmmm... Es gente LOCA la que lo tiene.

—Es tu... gente —carraspea, porque no quiere insinuar que Rusia esté loco, pero nunca está de más si pilla la indirecta sin represalias.

—Yes... Well... Ignora eso por ahora, ¿vale? Necesito sacarlo de ahí. Y no estoy seguro de que funcione eso de ir y pedírselos... Así que con un poco de armamento puedo ser el héroe.

—El... héroe —repite.

—Yes —asiente convencido—. Antes necesito el armamento.

—Hay algunas armas en la casa... bajo tu cama.

—Yes, esas están aquí... ¿No hay nada más grande?

—Esto... ¿no?

—Damn it... Ok. Guíame hacia el lugar de los hechos... Supongo que puedo colarme adentro o algo así.

Lituania traga saliva porque ha mentido, pero no lo ha notado, aun acojonado, pensando que mejor así.

—A ver... ¿Sabes algo de este lugar o no? ¿Es de esos lugares que tenía Russia cuando era la URSS?

—Ehm... más o... menos... sí.

—Explícame.

—¿El qué?

—Ese sitio. ¿Has ido?

—¡No!

—O... Ok... Tu grito desgarrador...

—Lo siento —se lleva las manos a la boca y se sonroja.

—Nah, Well... Es que ya me imagino un horrendo lugar commie.

Lituania le mira de reojo porque esas expresiones...

—Como sea, hay que sacarle de ahí! Venga! ¿Ya sabes cómo llegar?

—Sí, sí... claro.

—Awesome. Dime!

—Ehm... ve a tomar la autopista en dirección oeste.

—La autopista... —saca la cabeza y busca el sol. Se lo piensa un poquito—. Tienes que ayudarme con los letreros, ¿vale?

—¿Los letreros?

—Ehm... Hoy no estoy leyendo muy rápido —explica aunque pone el pie en el acelerador.

—Ahm... bien, no te preocupes de eso. Sé a dónde vamos.

—Awesome! —sonríe y acelera aún más. Lituania le mira de reojo de nuevo porque todo eso... esas palabras... Rusia silba la canción de moda un poco más tarde. Eso no es tan raro, sobre todo si América está ahí.

—¿Por qué está Amerika en Maskva?

—Ahora somos boyfriends de nuevo —le cuenta.

—¿En serio? —incrédulo.

—Yep! Solo que no le puedes decir a nadie. Te lo digo a ti porque eres my friend.

—¿Por qué no se puede decir?

—Pues Putin y Obama y... Ese asunto

—¿No habíais dejado de hacerlo por eso precisamente?

—Yes, por eso ahora es secreto.

—¿Y Egiptas?

—Ah, ella es my girlfriend igual —hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano.

—¿Tuya?

—Yes! Es... Oh... Ahh... De America, eso es.

—Ehm... ya veo.

—Es raro —le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco. Lituania le mira porque es que nunca ha entendido del todo su relación—. Es raro pero está bien porque yo le quiero y el me quiere y él... Yo... No soy celoso.

—¿Crees que deberías serlo? —le parece que piensa con mucha claridad.

—Nah —asegura negando con la cabeza —. Porque America es awesome.

Lituania suspira porque definitivamente prefiere no hablar de esto con él, pensando en Bielorrusia y en que todo sería más fácil si solo dejara de meterse en líos raros con el pobre América que no tiene la culpa de esto. Está seguro que ella sería encantadora si solo él le hiciera el caso que ella quiere. Lo mismo que pasaría si ella se olvidara de su hermano y empezara a fijarse en él.

El ruso le pregunta un poco más sobre las especificaciones del sitio al que van, pidiéndole que busque en internet lo más posible para saber a qué se enfrentan y es que Lituania no sé cree que lo pregunte, si lo llevan ahí cada dos por tres cuando trata de escapar.

En esa vorágine de confusión es que consiguen llegar a las orillas del lugar de los hechos con Lituania palideciendo a medida que se aproximan al campo de la muerte.


	59. Chapter 59

—Cuantos guardias crees que habrá en la puerta? God... Extraño a Joan.

—¿A Joan?

—Yes, my... Ehm... Best friend.

—Vokietija?

—Ehh... Seh, supongo que es Germany.

—No estoy seguro de entender del todo —se gira a mirar al frente de nuevo al hangar abandonado y las pistas llenas de matojos que es la base aérea.

—Ehm... Olvídalo. Lo que importa aquí es entrar ahí y extraer al blanco.

—Aja...

—En fin... Vas a tener que quedarte aquí con la furgoneta encendida para sacarnos de aquí.

—V-vale —asiente porque eso suena a algo más habitual y poco comprometido con el potencial peligro real de la misión en concreto.

Rusia se levanta yendo a la parte de atrás y tomando las armas que ha traído, revisando que estén cargadas. Lituania le mira no tan nervioso, ni idea de lo que Rusia de verdad suele hacer con estos pobres niños.

El ruso regresa con él con todas las armas colgadas y le sonríe un poco, nerviosito.

—Si algo sale mal... Please call Obama, ok?

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Lo que pasa. Que el ejército ruso se llevó a América y que necesitan hacer TODO lo necesario para... Sacarlo o algo. Ehm... No sé qué pasaría si algo sale mal en realidad.

—No entiendo qué hace Amerika aquí —insiste.

—Sufrir una violación a sus derechos humanos... Y a todos los tratados internacionales existentes.

—En el país —aclara.

—Ah... Hmm... Eso. Es más complicado de lo que parece...

—¿Tiene que ver con lo de ser novios? No será que Egiptas le ha dejado...

—No! ¡No le ha dejado!

—¿Seguro? Eso explicaría porque querer volver a ser tu novio.

—Quiere ser mi novio porque me quiere y me echa de menos, no porque haya terminado con Egypt.

—Vale, vale —levanta las manos sin querer hacerle enfadar, un poco acojonado.

—¿Tú sabes si yo salgo con alguien más?

—¿Tú? La verdad es que no sé lo que haces la mayor parte del día —hay un NI QUIERO SABERLO, OJALÁ SUPIERA MENOS muy mal escondido en esa frase.

—Eso me parece como súper raro. No te gusta vivir conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-Q-Qué? Ehm... c-c-claro, claro que me gusta...

—Es obvio que no —se ríe con esa respuesta, levantando una ceja.

—¿Q-Qué? —se ríe un poco, aterrorizado.

—Yo sé que no les gusta vivir en casa del commie y no me extraña... ¿Quién quisiera vivir con solo un baño?

—B-Bueno, eso no está tan mal —si solo fuera por el baño, piensa para sí mismo.

—En realidad no acabo de entender por qué no simplemente se van —asegura mirándole a los ojos.

—Por qué... no queremos... —que vuelvas a pegar la cara a nuestras ventanas TODO EL MALDITO DÍA con cara de loco psicópata asesino hasta que volvemos.

—Vaya... Eso es una cosa rara, ¿no?

—Naaaah —se ríe falsamente.

—Yo creo que si no estuvieras hablando conmigo dirías otra cosa.

—Nah, nah, claro que no —niega con la cabeza haciendo gestos con las manos.

—¿Quieres apostar? —pregunta riéndose y abriendo la puerta de la van.

—¿A-Apostar?

—Yes. Que le dices eso a alguien más. Que te parece... ¿Una hamburguesa cuando acabe todo esto?

—Ehm... creo que deberías ir cuanto antes, cuanto más rato pase ahí peor será —porque lo último que necesita es a Rusia espiando sus conversaciones.

—¡Es verdad! —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de echarse a correr hacia la reja.

Lituania respira desde el asiento del copiloto de la furgoneta de los secuestros, mirándole.


	60. Chapter 60

El ruso se mueve y corre con mucha menos gracia que normalmente acercándose y aguzando el oído para revisar si la reja esta electrificada, que lo está, porque no hay nadie, en apariencia todo está desierto y abandonado.

Inclina la cabeza pensando que esto es tremendamente sospechoso y tremendamente emocionante. Sonríe un poco empuñando su pistola, corriendo paralelo a la reja hacia donde parece estar la construcción.

Se detiene solo un poco más adelante al notar que hay un árbol cuyas ramas superiores parecen pasar por encima de la reja y aunque está lejos del suelo (y la rama es un poco angosta) parece no ser un mal método para cruzarla. Sonríe yendo a escalar el árbol y no sé si Lituania va a sufrir con el movimiento o va a alegrarse esperanzado de que Rusia al fin se caiga de nuca y se mate... algo me dice que es lo segundo más que lo primero.

De hecho... sí, aunque sabe que es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Este movimiento es mucho menos gracioso de lo que suele ser habitualmente y de hecho está mucho más cerca de cumplir los sueños de Lituania de lo que suele estar en general. Rusia acaba por caer al suelo al otro lado de la reja y dar unas pesadas volteretas.

Rodando por el suelo antes de levantarse de nuevo.

Se gira hacia Lituania y le sonríe cuando nota que está ileso mostrándole el pulgar antes de ir corriendo a la construcción.

Lituania parpadea unas cuantas veces sin responder el gesto.

Hace mucho, mucho, mucho que Rusia no hace esto y eso hace que la adrenalina la tenga mucho más elevada de lo que es apropiado para alguien hiperactivo como él... bueno, en relaidad, a saber dios lo que pasa con este cuerpo o cómo reacciona ante esto. Lo que si es que corre muy rápido y... ¿cuándo se va a encontrar a la primer persona?

Nadie lo sabe, ahí no hay nada.

Rusia vuelve a hacer la cancioncita de Twilight Zone en su cabeza, recordando su entrenamiento del ejécito (y asegurandose a si mismo que esta misión es completamente suicida) mientras da una patada a una de las puertas de entrada para hacer que se abra.

Y la puerta se abre esparciendo una nube de polvo y chirriando un poco... a un hangar enorme... y vacío.

—Dafaq... —susurra volviendo a preguntarse si no habrán sacado a América de ahí por aire, preocupandose un poco otra vez por eso.

Claro que, no es que él no sea un súper héroe que se va a dejar vencer a la primera, recuerda que Joan o... alguien le dijo algo sobre un bunker bajo la tierra. Así que apuntando con el rifle de asalto busca una entrada subterranea.

Y la hay, pero está escondida y cerrada.

Después de buscar un rato y de no encontrarla... se harta, apunta al techo y da unos cuantos disparos esperando que alguien venga de algun lado a... algo.

Desde luego, está suscitando comentarios bajo tierra.

—Ehhhh! PRIVEEEET

No hay respuesta, creen que si no se muestran, se irá... porque de todos modos no entienden como no sabe dónde está la puerta pero ya les interesa que así sea.

Un poco inconforme con no encontrar una puerta con un letrero que diga "Bunker", como seguramente encontraría en su casa, se pone en cunclillas en el centro del hangar bajando la mochila que ha sacado de la furgoneta y sacando de dentro un par de pistolas más.

Se rebusca en los bolsillos porque ha VISTO a Rusia sacarse de ahí dentro cosas... inesperadas. Sonríe cuando encuentra una granada.

Se levanta guardando otra vez la mayor parte de sus cosas, rebuscando por ahí una grieta en el suelo en donde pueda posicionarla. Suspira pensando que sería muy útil tener el indestructible escudo del capitán américa con el cual dirigir el poder de la granada al suelo... pero no lo tiene, por desgracia, así que solo se limita a levantar un poco un trozo de cemento del suelo y poner la granada ahí, antes de tirar del seguro y salir corriendo a resguardarse detras de uno de los muretes de cemento.

La granada explota y solo consguie hacer un buen boquete... y que se abra una compuerta de unos cuantos metros más lejos.

Vuelve a explorar lo que ha conseguido entrecerrando los ojos y sacudiendo un poco un brazo para hacerse paso entre el polvo que ha levantado.

—Rossiya, ya basta!

Pega un SALTO y se gira a ver quien es quien le habla.

—Oh! Privet.

Es uno de los altos mandos del ejercito ruso, seguido de cinco soldados más. Le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que no encontraba la puerta... ¿de dónde han salido? —pregunta en inglés.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, tovarisch. Vuelve a casa.

La palabra tovarisch hace que recuerde el asunto de que el ES Rusia y el idioma.

—Ehh, da. Sí tengo que hacer. Estoy aquí para ver al prisionero —apunta acercándose de igual manera a ellos, empuñando su pistola adentro del bolsillo.

—Net, net. No hay ningún prisionero que ver.

Rusia le mira con cara de "no te creo absolutamente nada". Se humedece los labios calculando que cinco son muchos, aunque él es awesome.

—Bueno, como sea quiero entrar al lugar de donde salieron.

—Net, no estás castigado. De hecho se te reconoceran los meritos por ayudar al ejercito.

—Ayudar al ejército... —inclina la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

—En una encomiable misión muy valiente —lo que quiere es echarle.

—No sé qué es en-co-mi-able...

—Es algo bueno. Y será mejor aun si vuelves a casa.

—Net. Quiero ir al lugar de donde salieron... tovarisch —le hace gracia llamarle así y esto le saca una sonrisa.

(Eres un teto, America. Tovarisch... pfff!)

Una sonrisa que los aterroriza aun más a todos.

—Tú pareces ser alguien importante. Llévame y dile a tus soldados que no nos sigan. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tovarisch, no quieres que te llevemos ahí castigado.

—Net, no quiero que me lleves ahí castigado. ¿Eres tú el que suele llevarme ahí castigado? —entrecierra los ojos otra vez y da un paso hacia él.

—Net, eres tú, cuando haces cosas malas, el que nos obligas a llevarte.

—Ya... mira, ven, Tovarisch, quiero explicarte algo — le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y le sonríe otra vez, tirando un poco de él para alejarle de los demás, que se van detrás porque conocen a Rusia

—Look... —les mira de reojo y gruñe un poco porque sí, en realidad, quiere hacer como Rusia y echarselo para luego solo tener cuatro más con que lidiar. Se impacienta un poco con ellos y decide que hasta aquí llegaron, tienen a SU América.. que es además un 50% literalmente SUYO y no parecen estar muy por la labor de ayudarle—. I am sorry. Pero no me dejan otra opción...

Las armas de todos se cargan con esa frase.

—Shite, soy su propio pais! Fucking traitors! —le abraza por la espalda ahorcándolo un poco con un brazo, usándolo de escudo humano, y con bastante agilidad saca su pistola y dispara seis veces... acertando solamente tres.

Recibe al menos una herida de bala grave en el brazo del arma que es lo que tiene más desprotegido y un buen codazo/patada del militar de alto rango... pronto empiezan a salir refuerzos que les estaban mirando por las cámaras.

—Shit... you scumbags! —grita apretando los ojos, abrazando al hombre con el brazo herido también, apretándole con fuerza, tirando al suelo su pistola. No suelta a su hombre-escudo echándose un poco hacia atras a buscar refugio detrás de una pared, realmente flipando de que le DISPAREN a él que es Rusia!

Lo que hacen es apresarle entre todos ahora para llevarle dentro... ¡justo como querías!

Sin armas y herido... genial.

Exactamente.

Supongo que si esto fuera un juego de video saldría un "Game over" en la pantalla.

Claro que no. De hecho, eso es justo lo que hubiera hecho Rusia para entrar, hacer que le apresaran

Rusia asegura que mata a unos cuantos... o al menos a uno. Porque América va a su casa y le dan permiso de patear más de alguna cabeza, no importa que tan alto rango tenga.

Ah, seguro, de hecho ya había tres de ellos muertos. No deja de gritar en inglés y patalear en protesta mientras lo llevan, asegurándoles que van a arrepentirse de esto. Lo cual es completamente inútil.

Tras escoltarlo con un ascensor hasta bastante metros bajo tierra lo meten a un cuarto acorazado. Es una sala de paredes cemento iluminada con fluorescentes muy muy blancos. Solo hay una mesa y un par de sillas.

—Son unos fucking psychos... si se dan cuenta de quien soy? Soy ROSSIYA! NO ME PUEDEN ENCERRAR AQUI! —intenta dialogar en ruso con quien lo lleva, más concentrado ahora de lo que está habitualmente, gracias al dolor INTENSO del brazo.

—Este es un castigo, Tovarisch. No puede amenazar al general y ha matado a cinco hombres.

—En defensa propia. MIra cómo me han dejado el brazo... y soy Rossiya! ¡Puedo correrlos a todos en este instante!

Otra cosa que DEBE ocurrir, es que Rusia, indefectiblemente, huele un olor dulzón característico que en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que es, pero le atrae como si fuera el olor de un pastel de manzana enfriándose en una ventana.

—Putin esta muy muy enfadado y te va a reñir, tovarisch... esta viniendo ahora que sabe lo que has hecho.

Rusia respira profundamente por la nariz siendo seducido por ese AROMA asquerosamente... delicioso.

—Espero que Putin llegue pronto para que de una vez por todas vea lo que es que le den por culo —sisea.

—Van a llevarte a un gulag. Pero serán menos día si nos cuentas lo que pretendes.

Rusia sigue sin poder CREER... que sea ÉL al que le estén diciendo eso. A ÉL, su propia gente. Levanta la cara y mira al hombre que le está hablando con ABSOLUTO odio.

—Pretendo... evitar una guerra.

—¿Qué guerra?

—La que va a ocurrir cuando Obama sepa lo que le están haciendo a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Nadie le hace nada a Soyedinennyye Shtaty, no deberías preocuparte por eso. Has hecho muy bien en retenerlo en tu casa y entregarlo.

Rusia sigue mirándole tremendamente concentrado, bufando y de golpe se levanta rompiendo una de las cadenas que le sujetan, tomándole de la cabeza y estrellándosela contra la mesa.

Apenas si le da algún tiempo de reaccionar al hombre que ya se la ha partido como la cáscara de un huevo. El olor a sangre se hace insoportable en solo un segundo.

A Rusia se le nubla la vista con el olor, tanto que tiene que al sumergir la mano en la sangre y lamérselo.

El efecto disminuye, el olor dulzón vuelve a diferenciarse entre el resto de los olores más disipados.

Rusia toma aire y cierra los ojos pensando en que acaba de hacer, sorprendido. Mira al hombre de reojo y le rebusca un arma en la cartuchera.

Sonríe un poquito al notar que sí tiene un arma, empuñándola y mirando que está completamente cargada. Se relame los labios y se mira el brazo derecho que aun tiene enganchado a la cadena y que no está seguro de si ha dejado de sangrar o no... Aun le duele.

Resigue la cadena hasta su origen en el suelo tomándola con la mano izquierda y tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

La cadena cede y él hace un leve gesto de dolor, aunque ha de admitir que hay algo extraño en el aire que le llama la atención por encima del dolor y es ese extraño olor dulzón. Se va a la puerta y abre solo una rendijita mirando por ella.

Hay un par de guardias ahí fuera custodiándola. El olor dulzón aumenta de intensidad.

Traga saliva con el olor, con bastante curiosidad por saber qué es. Sin pensar mucho más abre del todo la puerta, le da con la cacha con fuerza en la nuca a uno de los guardias y cuando el otro se gira a mirarle, aprovechando el factor sorpresa, le echa la cadena al cuello al otro y se gira para ahorcarle... No tarda mucho en terminar con él.

El pasillo está desierto aunque se oyen voces acercarse al fondo por uno de los lados porque han visto lo que ha hecho con las camaras del circuito cerrado.

Rusia toma el arma del guardia ahorcado y camina directamente hacia donde escucha las voces, pensando que por más awesome que él sea no va a conseguir disparar con puntería a alguien si está más lejos de cuatro o cinco pasos.

Son un grupo numeroso y armado... enseguida que se los encuentra alzan las armas contra él.

El problema es que ya sabe esta vez que esta vez que si que disparan... Y no puede arriesgarse a que vuelvan a darle... Ni a atraparle. Rusia desgraciadamente no es Hulk.

¿Entonces porque no te fuiste hacia el otro lado del pasillo huyendo?

Porque América suele tener la suficiente suerte para que no sean los bastantes y poder con ellos... Además de que nadie suele perseguir a alguien desde el fondo del búnker hacia la zona de interés o hacia la salida, cualquiera sabe que de donde vienen los guardias es exactamente hacia donde se tiene que ir.

En un solo movimiento y con la adrenalina al máximo, sabiendo perfectamente bien que se juega la vida en esto, le da una patada a uno de los guardias, mueve la cadena en un latigazo hacia otros dos y dispara un montón de veces hacia los otros, arremetiendo contra ellos y moviéndose mucho más rápido de lo que se movería en el cuerpo de América.

Es todo un caos absoluto en los que un par de ellos tratan de dispararle a la cabeza mientras que otros prueban de tirarle al suelo.

Escucha las balas y una de ellas le roza la piel de la cabeza provocándole un dolor agudo que le vuelve a fijar del todo la atención en romper cuellos y dar patadas. Grita como un demonio y ni el mismo sabe cómo consigue que el caos deje de serlo, sin estar seguro de que le hayan dado o no.

Hay que decir que el olor de la sangre ayuda a que pierda los sentidos y la consciencia de la realidad. Volviéndolo todo más kafkiano de lo que en realidad...

Cierra los ojos unos segundos seducido del todo por el olor a sangre, la adrenalina y la muerte a su alrededor, preguntándose si va a morir así, ahí, en un búnker ruso. Abre los ojos de golpe con la idea y se levanta de un salto.

La cabeza le duele y cuando se lleva una mano a ella ni ta que sangra bastante. Maldita sea con las heridas en la cabeza

Se mira la mano y otra vez, instintivamente saca la lengua y se lame la palma sin querer averiguar si tiene o no tiene más heridas de bala se agacha y toma las armas de los hombres que están en el suelo diciéndose a si mismo en la cabeza que definitivamente tiene que tener un acercamiento más precavido al siguiente grupo que seguramente vendrá por él, pensando por un momento que... ¡Es que de verdad le habían disparado a matar, a la cabeza!

No es como que tarden mucho en oirseles de nuevo.

Empieza a pensar si América no les habrá dicho que él no es Rusia Rusia y que por eso están disparándole así... Y no le da tiempo de pensar mucho más cuando ya empieza a disparar aprovechando un pequeño recodo para esconderse un poco e impedir esta vez que se le acerquen lo bastante.

Va a ser un BAÑO DE SANGRE. Esto es Espartaaaaa... Rusia no recuerda haber matado directamente a tanta gente desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Alguien se le acerca por la espalda para golpearle con la culata del rifle en la nuca y Rusia vuelve a sentir un dolor profundo en la cabeza... Y el mundo se hace negro.

El hombre grita que lo ha abatido y tras un poco de confusión se detiene el tiroteo y el caos del ataque.

Rusia les oye a lo lejos como en un sueño mientras siente el olor dulzón de nuevo en la nariz.

Siente que lo levantan y que el dolor se intensifica cada vez más despertando a Kamchatka irremediablemente, que no le importan las circunstancias de esto.

El dolor se hace secundario a pesar de ser más intenso, porque el olor es... irresistible. Respira con pesadez.

—Rossiya! Rossiya! —empieza a gritar alguien de repente con una voz muy familiar, revolviéndose y esparciendo más olor aun.

Parpadea y entreabre un poquito los ojos, sintiendo tremendo calor entre las piernas.

—Rossiya! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Van a hacerte daño! ¡Van a hacerte daño!

Abre un poco más los ojos y mira hacia la voz.

América está encadenado a la pared con los brazos en cruz, de pie, desnudo salvo por la bufanda y completamente cubierto de sangre y algunos otro liquidos asquerosos que parecen pis que hacen un charco a sus pies. Se revuelve histérico.

—Rossiya! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! —chilla intentando llegar a patearle con un pie para moverle.

La vista y el aroma le enfocan de nuevo... Aprieta los ojos y agita la cabeza para despertarse sintiendo un tremendo dolor en la nuca.

—Fuck...

America se relaja un poco al ver que se mueve.

—Rossiya! Despierta, tienes que salir de aquí.

—'merica... Soltarte... Don't die...

—¡No me muero! ¡Lo prometí!

Rusia traga saliva con eso recordando el momento en que lo prometió, pero es que el maldito olor le nubla los sentidos del todo.

—¡Tienes que irte! —sigue revolviéndose nervioso porque sabe que a él no pueden matarlo, pero a Rusia sí pueden.

Toma aire y lo suelta una vez, y una vez más, respirando con pesadez. Aprieta los ojos y decide mejor no averiguar que tan malherido está y mejor solo intentarse soltar porque si sabe donde va a dolerle va a costarle más trabajo moverse con toda su fuerza.

América da un pasito atrás mirándole y traga saliva porque se ve pesado y adolorido y seguro ya le han hecho daño aunque no huela su sangre.

Rusia aprieta los dientes y el olor y el dolor vuelven a ayudarle a enfocarse únicamente en levantarse y soltar el brazo izquierdo y suelta un ahogado grito de dolor porque es que todo le duele.

América frunce el ceño y es él ahora el que decide tratar de romper sus cadenas a base de fuerza aunque tiene un brazo roto y algunas costillas, así que no puede moverse muy bien.

Rusia descubre, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, que aun no esta atado ni encadenado a la mesa en la que lo recostaron, así que toda la fuerza que ha empleado en moverse y romper las cadenas, le sirve para darse de la mesa al suelo con pesadez.

Al menos la caída le sirve para despertarse un poco más, poniéndose de pie con el brazo un poco encogido. Mira a América y camina hacia él. El estadounidense para de moverse y le mira

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Esta gente esta loca —susurra aspirando por la nariz ese OLOR.

Parpadea notando que aspira con fuerza y lo hace el también aunque sigue sin olerse la sangre.

—Da.

—Hueles... My god... —se le acerca al cuello, le toca el pecho y es que trae una erección del tamaño del mundo. América levanta las cejas y entiende más o menos lo que sucede.

—¡No la pruebes!

El ruso ya tiene los labios abiertos para probarla. Le mira a los ojos. Estados Unidos se humedece los labios y se le acelera el corazón.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —susurra al verle la cara.

—Cosas... malas —es que tiene una ceja partida y un golpe en el labio/barbilla.

Se le arruga el corazón odiándoles casi como nunca lo ha hecho. Le pone una mano en la mejilla.

—Tengo que sacarte de aquí —se le separa y aunque el olor le ofusca bastante toma una de las cadenas con la mano—. Ayúdame

Mira de reojo lo que hace para ayudarle, haciendo fuerza y entre los dos consiguen hacer la fuerza suficiente para soltar esa cadena.

America respira un poco y se lleva esa mano al costado donde más le duele. Luego usa su bufanda para limpiarse la sangre... y no va a lavarla nunca más despues de esto, dios mío.

Rusia le toca, y es que la saaaaaangre. Respira con profundidad.

—No la pruebes, será peor —insiste el estadounidense. Rusia traga saliva y asiente un poco, tomando otra de las cadenas.

—¿Qué cosas malas te hicieron? —pregunta con voz especialmente grave.

América le mira de reojo y... se revuelve un poco porque no quiere decirle que llevan golpeándole, insultándole y torturándole desde que ha llegado. No pongo la mano al fuego porque no le hayan violado también además de mearsele encima y escupirle...

—No te lo quiero decir.

Rusia aprieta los ojos, se le acerca un poco y le abraza. el estadounidense levanta las cejas con eso, sin esperarlo y le pone la mano en la espalda, arrapándosele de repente porque sí ha pasado mucho miedo.

—Come on! Hay que salir de este sitio. He matado a un montón de gente y no quiero que lleguen mas. Estuve ahí mucho tiempo? —pregunta separándose de él y yendo a soltarle la cadena de la otra mano.

Niega en silencio, mirándole hacer y sin ayudarle esta vez porque ese brazo está roto.

A Rusia le cuesta más trabajo este lado, porque él mismo tiene que hacerlo solo con el brazo izquierdo. Aun así tira con toda su fuerza y consigue desengancharlo. Nota que aun trae su cadena sujeta a su brazo derecho.

Se mira a si mismo a ver si le han quitado algo de ropa pero parece estar todo, así que se quita el abrigo, que es suyo, y se lo extiende.

America se recoge el brazo que tiene roto con cuidado y se pone el abrigo, sintiéndose mejor.

—¿Sabes salir de aquí?

El estadounidense le mira y asiente

—Vamos entonces.

Asiente de nuevo, mira a la puerta y se le cambia el semblante a uno bastante oscuro. Rusia le pone la mano del brazo sano en el hombro pero esta vez, no hace efecto, se acerca a la puerta

Va tras él frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando América la patea con fuerza en las bisagras unas cuantas veces hasta que cede del lado contrario, porque la cerradura tiene llave, pero las bisagras no

Rusia le ayuda con un par de patadas y luego se acerca a abrir la puerta cuando al fin cede.

Hay un montón de guardias fuera que les apuntan con las pistolas. America se pone frente a Rusia.

Y a Rusia este movimiento le da terror. Parpadea y abraza a Estados Unidos de la cintura..

—Si lo matan a él me matan a mi y viceversa.

—Le has soltado —susurran los soldados, uno, el de más alto rango, que no es mucho, se pone delante mientras America trata de calcular como hacer para quitarle a uno un arma... sin contar con su brazo.

Es Rusia el que se mueve primero calculando menos que el americano y moviéndose más de acuerdo a sus instintos y su suerte.

America le mira de reojo y lo que hace es... seguirle entonces, porque le es mucho más fácil adelantar sus movimientos que los de los soldados... todos se ponen a disparar como locos y no sé como es que van a salir vivos.

Porque America los va a matar a todos. Va a seguir disparando a los cadaveres aun despues de muertos. Vale, puede que Rusia le ayude con algunos y luego le detiene cuando nota que sigue disparando incluso a los muertos.

—Commie, Commie. Stop! —Rusia le empuja un poco y vuelve a agacharse a uno de los chicos que están tirados en el suelo y a lamerle directamente a herida de donde aún brota sangre.

América se detiene y empieza a quitarles todas las armas... por costumbre, también se lleva un poco de sangre de un soldado a la boca pero no sabe bien, se lleva de la suya propia. No le sabe igual y no le acaba de gustar.

Rusia se levanta y se limpia la boca, ensangrentada, respirando con cierta dificultad aunque aún... El olor dulzón le nubla la razón.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí —le empuja horrorizándose un poco de si mismo y de el concepto estar lamiendo a un cadaver, limpiándose la cara con las manos sin que eso ayude de mucho.

—Vamos —empieza andar hacia afuera cargando las armas. Rusia le sigue andando pesadamente, quitándole a América una de las armas que se la da sin problemas. America MATA a todo el que se les cruza desde lejos y sin miramientos.

Rusia le cubre las espaldas y ya que al fin consiguen salir al aire libre le dice donde esta Lithuania con la furgoneta pero es el helicoptero de Putin el que ven aterrizar

A Rusia se le ensombrece la mirada cuando le ve bajar y America se tensa.

—No! No va a... No! Vámonos! —Rusia tira a América intentando que huyan de ahí porque no confía en Putin NI UN PELO.

—Espera —le pide sin moverse, esperando a que todos se bajen porque tiene ganas de hacer esto ahora que es America.

No tengo que decirte de que tiene ganas Rusia ahora que es Rusia, porque levanta la pistola y apunta hacia el primer mandatario.

America levanta la pistola y les dispara a todos salvo a él. A toda la escolta. Rusia levanta las cejas y mira a América de reojo.

Luego guarda el arma y se le acerca, Putin le mira con las cejas en alto. Rusia le apunta aun con el arma y no se atreve a dispararle, acercándose detrás de él americano.

—Ahora somos amantes otra vez —le suelta el americano al pasar por su lado—. Y nos da igual que no te guste —se va hacia el helicoptero sin añadir más.

Rusia sonríe un poco por primera vez en mucho rato.

—Fucking gay hater! —escupe cuando pasa a su lado.

América le mira un poco desconsolado, porque ¡Rusia no puede decirle eso! ¡Lo van a castigar cuando vuelva!

—What? —América se detiene un poco al verle la cara. Es.. Yo... Ugh... —señala a Rusia —. ¡ÉL ME OBLIGO A DECIRLO! ¡El muy cerdo capitalista!

De todos modos le roban el helicoptero y Rusia se ríe un poco una vez en el le mira de reojo y se le pega la sonrisa.

—I soooo fucking love you!

América sonríe más y Rusia se le echa un poco encima abrazándole.

—Necesitamos ir... A algún lugar que no sea este. Antes de que tiren el helicóptero.

—Vamos a Minsk a robar un avión.

—Good. ¡Que país de locos es este!

—¿No quieres?

—Yes! Yes. Quiero ir a donde sea que sea LEJOS. ¿A dónde iremos desde Minsk?

—¿No querías ir a mi casa?

—A... América —toma aire y lo suelta.

—Da.

—Vamos, vamos a casa. Ahí estaremos mucho mejor que aquí —asiente animado empezando a sentir la realidad caer sobre sus hombros de todo lo que habían hecho y todo lo que había pasado —. Jeez...

América le mira de reojo porque le ha robado el helicoptero a Putin, han destruido una base del gobierno y ahora se está escapando a Estados Unidos despues de decirle que vuelven a ser amantes... y le parece que quizás todo eso son un monton de cosas que están mal y por las aue podrían considerarle un traidor a la patria.

—¿Suelen dispararte... Tus rusos?

—pregunta moviéndose un poco mejor y echándosele encima para conseguir abrazarle mientras pilota el helicóptero.

—No lo sé, depende —decide después de pensarlo. Rusia suspira pensando, impresionado con todo esto.

—Creo que debemos idear un plan...

—sentencia incorporándose un poco—, Para que puedas volver aquí cuando... Arreglemos esto. No sé como lo vamos a arreglar. Pero cuando vuelvas.

—A lo mejor vuelves tú.

Rusia se humedece los labios con esa perspectiva.

—Eso... También puede ser. No sé arreglarlo —indica moviéndose un poco y notando que cada vez le duele más el brazo y puede moverlo menos, creo que van a llegar muriéndose a Estados Unidos.

Es que América también tiene huesos rotos pero por lo menos ya no quiere que se quede en Moscú.

—Tengo una idea... —le mira pensando que no esta seguro de querer que la haga, pero puede funcionar mucho mejor que robar un avión en Minsk.

—¿Cuál?

—I... como debes saber hay un barco del ejército americano en el mar negro... Podríamos ir ahí, hacer que nos curen y pedirles que nos lleven a Washington

—Ah! —asiente.

—Solo que... Commie. Tú tienes que pedirles todo y convencerles. Lo harán, pero tienes que ser como yo.

—Como... tú.

—Yes. Hablar como yo en inglés y ser buena persona con todos y hacer que quieran ayudarte.

—Ah, yo sé.

—Well y también tienes que hacer que me quieran ayudar a mi.

—Da.

Vacila y se pregunta si Rusia no va a hacer que sus propios soldados hagan algo parecido con él, solo por vengarse.

América pilota pensando que él es América, tiene que ser fácil ser... espera, quería que fuera como Rusia, ¿no? De todos modos está seguro que habla muy bien el ruso sin problemas... aunque ha dicho hablar en inglés... no está seguro de nada

—Good. Ahora hay que contactar al barco... Espera que te busco la frecuencia, y hay que pedir ayuda—Rusia busca el canal apropiado y se pone ahí muy serio en él—. Mayday! Mayday!

América le mira de reojo con más atención de la que debería estando pilotando, memorizando todo lo que hace.

—This is Bald Eagle America on an helicopter. Solicitamos permiso para aterrizar. Mayday!

—Blad Eagle America —susurra Estados Unidos.

—Bravo Eagle Alpha O'Neal. Verifique la entrada.

—Jordan Bravo Eagle Alpha, Foxtrot. BigO. It's me fellas —sonríe sintiéndose un poco mejor.

—Fellas —susurra America también. La conversación sigue un poro más en código confirmado de ida y vuelta algunas cosas y luego proporcionándole al... Ruso las coordenadas actuales del barco.

El caso es que no habíab preparado el helicoptero para llegar al mar Negro. Así que cuando llega a la costa y empiezan a adentrarse, es que hace un rato que vuelan con la reserva de combustible.

—Tienes que decirles que voy a hacer una amaraje —pide el estadounidense al darse cuenta.

—Un... WHAT?!

—Aterrizar en el mar, lo más cerca que pueda del barco.

—¡¿Y por que no aterrizas en el fucking barco?! —algo histérico, toma el radio igual.

—No vamos a llegar, mira —le señala un indicador, que aunque está en cirílico es fácil de entender la rayita casi vacia y lo que queda en rojo parpadeante.

—Fuck! FUCK! —protesta—. MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Eagle Bravo Alfa. Nos quedamos sin combustible. Repito. No tenemos combustible.

—No pasa nada, solo tienen que mandarnos una barquita a recogernos —ves que fácil.

—Estamos a la mitad del OCÉANO —excelentes clases de geografía—. ¡Heridos y todo!

—No es el océano... aunque hay tiburones.

—Whaaaat?! Estamos cubiertos de sangre de pies a cabeza, ¡tu especialmente! Y... ¡Vamos a morirnos!

America se mira a si mismo como si no hubiera notado eso. ¿Dónde has estado las ultimas tres horas, niño?

—Tengo mucha hambre —decide por ningún motivo concreto.

El movimiento hace que UNA VEZ MÁS el ruso sienta como se le nubla el cerebro con ese olor dulzón e insoportable.

—Yo no tengo hambre, tengo sed...

America busca dentro de su abrigo el vodka que ha sobrevivido intacto y helado al tiroteo y se lo pasa a Rusia, él parpadea un poco, súper sorprendido.

—Sigo sin entender como consigues que esto siga HELADO —declara vacilando un poco porque querría una Coca-Cola, no esto...

—Es el general invierno —aunque puede que ahora que el abrigo lo llevaba el cuerpo de América, no esté tan congelado como habitualmente.

Rusia lo abre igual y se lo lleva a la boca pretendiendo darle un traguito...

Y creo que se acaba casi la botella.

América le mira de reojo un poco desconsolado porque él quería también.

Las cosas que haces por amor. En fin... se dispone a iniciar el descenso al mar, haciendo girar el helicóptero.

—Busca los chalecos salvavidas, voy a bajar —pide, porque además, apurando al máximo el combustible, el aparato ha empezado a pitar de todos lados como un loco, pero la sangre fría y nervios de acero del Americano le hacen parecer impasible.

El Ruso busca los chalecos salvavidas, en terminos generales histérico, gritando como loco al caer en el agua. En el último instante antes de tocar el agua estira la mano hacia la cara del americano, le quita a Texas y las protege con sus manos como haría si las trajera puestas.

America cierra los ojos asustandose con ello y el amaraje es más fuerte de lo que debería porque lo ha desconcentrado y no ha podido hacer la maniobra todo lo suave que hubiera querido... además hace un mal movimiento con el brazo roto, que no le dolía tanto por la adrenalina.

Se hunden, pero el agua golpea el chasis del helicoptero con la fuerza de la caída porque no ha podido frenar, así que es un golpe duro y culpa de Rusia. Ja! Menos mal que protege a Texas entonces.

Cuando el golpe se relantiza por fin, America se desengancha del cinturón y se pone el chaleco, saltando al agua lo más rápido que puede.

Rusia prende la radio en un último contacto con el barco echándose al agua de su lado, hacia la tremenda inmensidad del agua.

America nada solo con las piernas huyendo de la helice que se va hundiendo poco a poco.

—Russiaaaa! —grita Rusia sin verle, alejándose del helicóptero. America oye la voz y nada hacia ahí bordeando el vehículo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta moviéndose un poco.

—Net —niega con la cabeza, acercándosele.

—Espero que lleguen pronto.

—¿Seguro vienen? —se agarra del salvavidas del ruso.

—Yes, debe estar aquí en cualquier momento —mira al cielo empezando a estar demasiado frío y cansado.

America se pone a hacer el muerto, flotando sobre el oleaje, enganchando su salvavidas con el de Rusia, que sigue moviéndose incapaz de solo esperar ahí, pataleando y buscando aletas de tiburón.

America le mira hacer, intentando moverse lo menos posible, porque se siente muy cansado.

Rápidamente el Ruso empieza a perder energía y a palidecer aun más, sin querer dejar de moverse, deteniéndose el brazo herido con la otra mano y pensando con terror en la estela de sangre que seguramente va dejando y que atraerá a los tiburones de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué haces?

—No quiero que me coman los tiburones.

—No sé si vienen. Vi en la tele que si te mueves esparces más la sangre.

Rusia para de moverse un poco y le mira de reojo, el americano esta estirado como muerto, ojos cerrados.

—¿Puede un tiburón comerse a otro tiburón? —le mira a la cara aun moviéndose un poco.

—Da.

—No te quedes dormido —le abre un ojo con los dedos

—Estoy muy cansado —protesta un poco.

—Justo por eso. Si te duermes luego no vas a poder despertar. Come on!

—No me duermo, solo descanso un poco —miente, se va a dormir.

—No! Come on! ¡Tienes que mantenerte conmigo! ¡Háblame!

—Net, net, no pasa nada...

—¡Sí que pasa! Wake up —le abre otra vez el ojo y el estadounidense protesta intentando alejarse, pero él mismo a enganchado los salvavidas—. Un policía sovietico le pregunta a otro...

América respira con profundidad, escuchándole

—¿Que opinas de nuestro régimen?

Abre los ojos azules un poco y le mira de reojo.

—Lo mismo que tu, tovarisch —Rusia sonríe. America parpadea un par de veces, interesado—. El primer policía mira fijamente a su compañero y le dice súper serio: Entonces es mi deber arrestarte.

Estados Unidos abre un poco la boca. Rusia se ríe.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta el americano.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué lo va a arrestar?

—¡Pues porque el piensa que el régimen es un asco!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque lo es! Commie, ¡es un chiste!

—Pero no es un asco.

Rusia le mira y hace un poco los ojos en blanco.

—Un socialista, un capitalista y un comunista deciden hacer una reunión. El socialista llega tarde y dice: Perdónenme llegué tarde porque me quedé esperando en la cola de entrega de salchichas... —decide contarle otro a ver si este le hace mas sentido.

Americ le escucha con muuuuucha atención.

—¿Que es una cola? pregunta el capitalista.

Le sigue mirando a la espera de más historia, Rusia sonríe y se ríe bajito.

—¿Que son las salchichas? pregunta el comunista.

—¿Y qué pasa luego? —sonríe un poco.

—¡¿Luego?!

—Da, en el cuento

—No es en el cuento... Es un chiste.

—¿Y qué pasa luego en el chiste?

—El capitalista se ríe del comunista por no conocer las salchichas.

—Oh... eso no es muy divertido —valora.

—Si que lo es porque ustedes los conmies a son así.

—Pero... los capitalistas no sabéis lo que es una cola.

—Pues justamente... Eso es bueno. No necesitamos una cola —se ríe relajándose cada vez más mientras habla con América.

—Pero siempre haces cola por cosas, como cuando dijiste que te comprarías ese teléfono nuevo.

—Ah... Well... Eso es porque la demanda es mucha.

—Y con el videojuego también.

—Pero tú haces cola por comida, commie. Si es que hay comida, creo que tú no haces cola simplemente porque no hay cosas.

—Tú también, cuando salió esa hamburguesa nueva de McDonalds.

—¡Lo que digo es que tú no TIENES cosas!

—Sí que tengo.

—No así como yo.

—Da.

—¡No! Tienes cosas viejas y anticuadas y raras… como tu teléfono.

—Net, net —lo busca en su abrigo.

—Yes. No es cool como el mío, ni tienes cosas así... Tienes cosas raras —le sonríe un poco.

—¿Raras por qué? —lo saca y está todo mojado y roto.

—Porque siempre se ven como... Viejas. La pantalla no es la mejor y la resolución es baja y... esas cosas.

—Se ha roto.

—Yes, pero era feo y raro desde antes.

—No lo era —tan desconsolado porque tenía una foto de un girasol que le gustaba.

—Sí que lo era... Como anticuado. Casi como eras en los sesentas —sonríe más porque eso le gusta de él.

—Me compraré uno de los que hace Kitay, dice que son muy buenos —se refiere a China.

—Bueno, Commie, todos los hace China. Pero si compraste unos de esos que hace él de sus marcas...

—Dice que son muy buenos.

—El dice que todo lo que hace es muy bueno. Mis teléfonos son mejores.

Estados Unidos le mira unos instantes. Rusia levanta las cejas casi como esperando una objeción.

—De hecho es absurdo que hayas comprado un teléfono chino en vez de un iPhone.

—Prefiero uno chino.

Rusia frunce el ceño.

—Prefiero uno chino —le imita en ruso en falsete. El digno hijo de Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas recordando que él es América ahora.

—Pues yo no. A mi me gusta todo lo que hago yo y soy un awesome capitalista.

—Net! No lo eres! —levanta las manos y se las pone en la cara tan agobiado porque Rusia no puede decir eso.

El soviético levanta las cejas y se mueve un poquito para quitarle sus manos de la cara.

—Claro que sí, soy un capitalista feliz, no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo para satisfacerme y love the American dream

—Net! Net! Sí que eres capitalista ahora, pero no te gusta y siempre estas muy triste porque no funcionó lo que decía Lennin.

—Lenin was CRAZYYYY.

—Neeeeeeet! —lo abraza.

—Yes! ¡Un dictador asesino!

—Chto?

—Lenin. ¡Estaba loco, mató a un montonal de rusos!

—Stalin —corrije parpadeando porque no entiende que los confunda. Rusia parpadea un poco.

—Ah... Él. Yes!

—Net, net... me refiero a Vladimir Ilich.

—Eh? —se ha perdido del todo

—No hablo de Iossif, hablo de Vladimir.

—Iossif? ¿De Putin?

—Neeeeet Vládimir Lenin y Iossif Stalin

—Los dos estaban locos, no?

—Net net —niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, es que según tu Putin no esta loco.

—No lo está —es que además los está comparando con gente como Iván el Terrible. Rusia le mira fijamente.

—¡Sí que lo esta! Completamente loco.

América niega otra vez.

—Es homofóbico, tiene ideas raras y no ha dejado de molestar al mundo en los úlitmos años.

El estadounidebse se encoge de hombros pensando "como todos".

—Es una amenaza para el mundo —inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco—. ¿Tú te sabes chistes de capitalistas?

Se lo piensa.

—Da.

—Cuentame uno —cierra un poco los ojos.

—Es un comunista que entra a una reunión tarde porque estaba contándole a un capitalista lo que es una salchicha.

Rusia parpadea.

—Un capitalista sabe qué es una salchicha.

—Es el que tú me has contado.

Rusia parpadea.

—No, yo te dije que el comunista no sabía que era una salchicha.

—Es un capitalista que llega tarde a una reunión porque el socialista y el comunista hacen cola y se queda sin salchicha —prueba de nuevo. Rusia se ríe porque lo que está diciendo es...

—No, el capitalista tiene salchichas. Muchas salchichas. Congeladas y todo.

—¿Y hace cola para que se descongelen?

—No! no hace... pff! Commie eres un desastre! —suelta una carcajadita suave.

Y es que se le pegaaaa y pueden estarse muriendo a medio mar negro... que los dos son un par de idiotas que se ríen.

Se oye a lo lejos un motor.

América levanta la cabeza al oírlo y busca dentro de su ropa.

—¿Tienes una bengala?

—Da —se la da.

—Ha! You are awesome! —la prende, levantándola.

El estadounudense se le abraza y es que... aparecen tres helicópteros, una lancha... luces desde el cielo, todo súper espectacular...

America les mira, agarrado a él como una lapa. Nota una aleta de tiburón a lo lejos también, o al menos eso le parece.

Rusia hace gestos con la bengala para atraer la atención de los helicópteros.

Y debe sonar una buena música de fondo tipo misión imposible o algo así... o la musiquilla de tiburón, pero si digo eso en voz alta Rusia va a ponerse HISTÉRICO.

Con lo que le gustan/odia las películas de terror. Podrías decirle tu, América, que se ve una aleta de tiburón a lo lejos.

Nah, prefiere no asustarle.

Mira que persona tan completamente racional. Bravo, América, te ahorrarás el meido ahogarte. Todo es además así como surreal, el helicóptero los encuentra y baja una de esas rejillas para rescatar al estadounidense primero, claro.

America no quiere soltar a Rusia y este MENOS quiere soltar a América, pero como les explico que son un par de mastodontes mojados...

—Agarrate —pide rodeándole la cintura con las piernas y agarrándose a la escalerilla con el brazo bueno

Rusia se sostiene de él y de la escalerilla con fuerza a pesar de los gritos de los soldados en el helicoptero. El tiburón se acerca a ellos... Turuuuun.

America hace gestos para que les suban.

El Helicoptero se mueve un poco pero al final es todo un helicóptero del ejército americano, que es completamente AWESOME. Así que los sube con solo algunos problemas y en cuanto están a solo un par de metros del agua... boom! Un Tiburón salta del agua con sus grandes mandíbulas abiertas para comérselos.

America aprieta más las piernas rodeando al ruso con ellas y Rusia valientemente le da una patada en la nariz al tiburón.

El helicóptero los levanta del todo, mientras los soldados suben la escalerilla.

Y Rusia se gira al americano y a la mitad del vuelo le da un beso en los labios... lo cual no deja de ser un poco raro para él, dado que es un beso... a si mismo.

America se lo devuelve y mientras se lo está dando, no siente para nada que es un beso a si mismo.

A pesar de lo extraño que es en un principio, quizás por el hecho de que no se ha besado nunca a si mismo, entrecierra un poquito los ojos y entre la adrenalina y la situación actual, se deja llevar.

Y es que America le muerde, sin poder evitarlo le abre el labio.

Chicos del helicóptero, puede que terminen traumatizados. Es su propia sangre, así que no le afecta a nadie.

Es que estábamos pensando en si América no tendría partido el labio

Rusia llega muy contento adentro del Helicóptero, cuando tiran de ambos ya de vuelta al porta aviones.

De hecho, creo que el cuerpo de America reacciona con solo el beso.

Así que Rusia sigue besando apasionadamente al americano en el suelo del helicóptero. A quien no le interesa una mierda ninguno de los soldados.

Todos ellos se miran entre si sin saber bien que hacer, pero van a hacerles separarse para que se pongan los cinturones y van a tener que ocupar una palanca, o un gato hidráulico.

De hecho Rusia no se da cuenta de cómo es que los separan, ni cuando, simplemente de golpe está sentado en un asiento con el cinturón puesto.

America también parpadea mirando al rededor sin saber qué ha pasado.

Uno de los soldados le pone un snickers en las manos antes de sentarse en su lugar.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas con eso y mira a Rusia de reojo. De repente se acuerda que tiene UN MONTÓN DE HAMBRE, pero nadie le da a Rusia nada, claro.

—It's good to have you here, America! —le grita un soldado joven al americano mostrándole el pulgar.

—¿Hay más de estos? ¡Tengo mucha hambre! —pregunta en ruso.

—Whaaat? —pregunta otro que no hace la conexión mental de lo que está diciendo.

—Chocolate —se lo muestra, aun en ruso

—En el barco —le asegura sin haberle oído haciendole gestos.

Rusia mira al americano y su chocolate y se le hace AGUA la boca. Ya, claro, y tu te tomaste toda la botella de vodka sin darle nada. América traga saliva, porque tiene muchisima hambre, pero...

—Si yo fuera un comunista, estaría obligado a compartir esto contigo, por ética —le asegura Estados Unidos a Rusia, abriéndolo.

—Eres un comunista, commie! —asegura mirando el snickers.

—No, soy un cerdo capitalista que no comparte y por eso no funciona el comunismo —le da un mordisco al chocolate. Rusia frunce el ceño.

América le sostiene la mirada haciendo un enorme esfierzo por no acabarse la chocolatina, le suenan las tripas

Pero tampoco se la da, solo le mira.

—Ni siquiera te gustan tanto.

—Pero tengo mucha hambre.

Rusia mira el chocolate en su mano preguntándose qué tan difícil sería arrancárselo. Se le hace aún más agua la boca pensando que él tiene mucha hambre también (pero MUCHISIMA menos de la que suele tener en general).

—Tal vez podrías pensar que el capitalismo no lo soluciona todo.

—Se puede ser capitalista awesome y compartir las cosas con tu awesome boyfriend —responde frunciendo más el ceño.

América le mira a los ojos y es que... eso es trampa, es trampa decir que es tu boyfriend. Se lo tiende.

Rusia sonríe y toma el chocolate. Joder Rusia, eres un niño malo

América sonríe un poquito, infantilmente. Rusia le da una mordida bastante grande y, cosa muy muy rara, le deja un trocito

Vacila antes de devolvérselo.

Y el americano se lo acaba, tan feliz.

Rusia extiende la mano y toma la de América sonriendo cuando el helicóptero empieza a descender. Con señas es que les piden que se bajen del helicóptero cosa que hacen sin soltarse de la mano.

Ooootro hombre uniformado se les acerca corriendo mirando únicamente al americano, como si Rusia no existiera siquiera y el problema es que América no espera que hable con él.

Le hace gestos con las manos aun con el sonido del helicóptero de fondo y Rusia le sigue entendiendo que él va a dirigirles a donde deben ir. Estados Unidos se deja tirar.

—America! Welcome home! —saluda visiblemente aliviado el hombre antes de hacerle un saludo—. Mejor General Stephens. ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

América levanta las cejas y... sonríe como un tiburón. Rusia le da un codacito esperando que salude.

—Net... no, no os lo lleveis. Es... va conmigo. Siempre —pone el brazo hacia atrás para rodearle también.

—Ehm... AmericA. Acaso no es... Russia?

—Da... da. Yes. Es Rossiya y es osmom, por eso viene.

—Nos pasaron la Intel se que te tenía secuestrado... Él. No crees que...

—Y yo soy Soye... United States —les recita algunos de los códigos que Rusia ha dicho en el helicoptero. El hombre parpadea con cara de... Hombre ya.

—Ningún secuestro, secuestrar esta mal

—¿América estás bien?

—Da, da, I'm America —asiente. El hombre le mira extrañado. Él trata de hacer una sonrisa, es un DESASTRE. Más extrañado aun.

—Quizás deberíamos ir primero a la enfermería —propone nervioso y la sonrisa inquietante se mantiene, enseñándole un pulgar en alto.

Rusia le da un golpecito en la espalda porque no lo esta haciendo bien. América se revuelve porque le parece que esto no funciona.

—Hum...

—Hablaaa —le susurra Rusia a América casi al oído

—Son dos capitalistas y uno le dice al otro, voy a arrestarte por tener una salchicha congelada y el otro dice está haciendo cola —explica y luego literalmente grita "HAHAHA"

Rusia facepalm y hace un sobreesfuerzo por no ponerse a parlotear él. El general mira a América con verdadera cara de... DAFAQ.

—What? Dos capitalistas que... What? —se pregunta si ha de descifrar un código o algo así...

—Dos... comun... commies? —propone.

—Pleaaaase llévennos a la enfermería. Pleaaase —suplica Rusia en perfecto inglés—. ¡Estamos malheridos!

—Yo tengo hambre —asiente América y eso es lo primero normal que dice—. Pero voy con él —insiste.

—Vamos a la enfermería entonces, quizás puedas contestarle al presidente allá y explicarnos un poco que ha pasado.

—Rossiya es bueno, no me ha hecho ninguna cosa mala.

—¿Y quién te ha hecho todo eso?

—Ehm... yo solo. Me he caído. Mucho.

Rusia se ríe un poquito. El hombre levanta las cejas y mira a América que mira a Rusia de reojo.

—Ehm... No parece que solo te hayas... Bueno, vamos a la enfermería a ver que dicen. He mandado también traer un uniforme para ti.

Rusia se encoge de hombros aun sonriendo porque le parece una excusa un poco... Muy mala.

—Es de verdad, desde el cielo, no teníamos combustible.

—Pensé que solo habían amerizado de emergencia —ciertamente, Rusia se ve igual de maltrecho que él...—. No acabo de entender por qué traían un helicóptero sin combustible.

—Putin nos lo prestó, no está loco ni nada.

Rusia mira a América con una miradita de esas.

—Ehm... Ok. Good. ¿Entonces no hay ningún problema con el gobierno ruso?

—Son buenas personas y Rossiya es mi persona favorita de todo el mundo.

—América es mi persona favorita en todo el mundo también. Y ustedes son awesome! —sentencia Rusia también.

—Hmmm... Vaya. Ya, bueno. Ehm... —el hombre sigue sin estar seguro de que se hayan pegado en la cabeza.

—Ah, da —asiente America a lo que dice Rusia.

El hombre se pregunta en que momento empezó a hablar con unos niños pequeños, mientras mira a uno y luego al otro un poco extrañado.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí en la enfermería, América —abre una puerta que tiene el signo de la cruz roja encima—. Voy a contactar al president y volveré por ti... Ustedes. Eso es.

Estados Unidos se mete dentro sin hacer ni caso del hombre, Rusia le sonríe al hombre con un "thanks, Man!"

América ve las camas y se va directo a tumbarse.

Varios médicos se le acercan para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa y revisar que tiene. Nadie le hace ni puto caso a Rusia.

América no les hace ni puto caso directo a tumbarse.

No necesitan que les haga caso, aunque si le preguntan que qué le duele y donde y cuando mientras le quitan el abrigo y descubren que tiene un brazo roto, lo cual les alarma muchísimo y pretenden sacarle radiografías y averiguar qué más le pasa.

—Noooo —protesta—. Solo quiero dormir.

La realidad es que ahora mismo le ignoran también a él, cambia solo a una camilla y moviéndose todos con rapidez, revisándole el resto del cuerpo para buscar más heridas y traumas. Tiene costillas rotas.

Rusia les mira hacer pensando que está mal que no le hagan caso a él también, frunciendo un poco el ceño, sentándose en otra camilla y quitándose su chaqueta mojada con cuidado, empezando a sentir otra vez la herida del brazo ahora que le ha bajado la adrenalina. Al menos puede mover la mano aun, aunque le duele. Levanta mucho las cejas al notar que tiene toda la manga de la camisa completamente empapada en sangre.

America solo trata de dormir, cuando Rusia se quita la chaqueta, un enfermero sí nota que está todo sangrando y se le acerca a ver. El enfermero hace a Rusia quitarse el jersey y los pantalones, para ver si en las piernas no tiene algo también y empieza a hacerle las pruebas de rigor.

Rusia se lo agradece explicándole TODO, que tiene una herida en la cabeza de la que le salió mucha sangre, mostrándole algunos golpes que tiene de lado para encubrir quien ha hecho esto le cuenta al enfermero que se han enfrentado a unos traficantes de armas y de diamantes de África en Moscú y le pega un ROLLO sobre lo que les hicieron contándole TODO.

El chico sonríe asegurándole que habla un inglés excelente y le mira la herida de la cabeza comentándole que parece solo un rasguño muy fuerte, pero no ha llegado al hueso, así que pronto se pondrá bien... aunque sí parece que está un poco anémico. Lo llevaran a quitarle la bala del brazo lo primero.

Rusia sonríe levemente asintiendo a todo esto pero al estar en un lugar seguro y cómodo cada vez se siente más y más débil y somnoliento.

Así que ahí va el enfermero a llevárselo a una sala estéril y a ver si consigue algún médico para él. Todos parecen muy ocupados básicamente... haciendo un millón de radiografías de América solo para enyesarle el brazo, así que el enfermero aprovecha para curarle la herida de la cabeza.

Y a pesar de que Rusia sigue intentando hablar se le cierran los ojos. Empieza a temblar de frío aún más cuando empieza a sangrar profusamente al sacarle la bala. El chico se escandaliza muchísimo yendo corriendo a buscar a alguien porque necesita una transfusión urgente. Al fin alguien le hace caso porque no es lo mismo que esté un poco traqueteado a que realmente pueda morirse.

—AB negativo —les dice América cuando los oye hablar.

Así que dos médicos se separan de América para venir a ver lo que le pasa al ruso, uno de ellos abre los ojos con preocupación al escucharle.

—Es AB negativo, la sangre de Rossiya. Y la mía también.

—Yes, la tuya lo sabemos... Él... ¿También? —levanta las cejas con esto

Asiente porque las ha analizado cada vez que ha podido. Una de esas cosas que solo Rusia sabe.

—Ehh... Es que hay un problema.. —comenta uno de los doctores, preocupado. América inclina la cabeza.

—Ya nos preocupaba lo bastante... —suspira el medico—. No hay sangre en las reservas para él.

Parpadea un par de veces.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay sangre de su tipo.

—¿Y se va a morir?

El doctor se muerde el labio preocupado.

—Le trasfundiremos suero, pero... Bueno...

—¿Y no se puede sacar de otro lado? Él puede oler quién tiene su sangre.

—Ninguno de los soldados de la base tiene su tipo de sangre.

—Yo sí.

—Vas a darle sangre tuya a...

—Pero se va a excitar.

—Whaaat?

—De sexo.

—Se está muriendo.

—¿Y qué?

—Dudo mucho que se excite. ¿Vas a hacer esto o no? Tiene el pulso muy débil.

América asiente.

—Y sacadme más para mandarla a su casa por si la necesita después —añade.

—No vamos a sacarte más sangre estando herido tú también, que se las arregle solo en casa.

—No, no, mandadle a casa. Es un regalo por salvarme.

—Un regalo por salvarte... Mira, saquemos y veamos. Siéntate

El estadoubidense lo hace y le mira, obediente mientras le preparan y empiezan a sacarle sangre.

Mira el vial con una azul mirada intensa, de hecho es mucho más que un vial, es toda una bolsa, la mira llenarse.

—Hay que mandarle una a casa.

Personas van y vienen revisando al ruso quien, unos instantes más tarde, olisquea el aire y abre los ojos de golpe, a pesar de su palidez. Gira la cara hacia el americano con la mirada FIJA.

America les mira a todos ir y venir porque quiere que le saquen más.

Rusia hace por moverse hacia el americano, intentando sentarse y un montón de personas le riñen. América nota la mirada y parpadea, porque aunque sabe lo que pasa, es extraño que no le esté pasando a si mismo y nunca lo había visto con alguien más

Rusia unirá a todo el mundo, intentando levantarse otra vez, como atraido por un imán. Vuelven a obligarlo a sentarse y entonces es América el que se levanta y se le acerca.

Rusia estira una mano hacia él... Tomándole de la mano y mirándole casi perdido.

Él se acerca más, dejándole hacer, mirándole a los ojos interesado en como sigue aspirando histéricamente por la nariz. Se abre un poco la herida de la ceja y acerca una gotita a su cara.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—Y-Yes, Yes! —ni siquiera lo ve. Solo sigue el dedo.

—La tienes dentro, por eso te vuelve loco —le mete el dedo en la boca. Se lo chupa con total necesidad—. No te va a calmar...

Rusia le rasguña el brazo y América mira alrededor porque por una vez no está completamente perdido y se le sube encima, total, solo llevan una bata de ropa los dos. Se la arremanga un poco al ruso.

—Russia... —susurra casi sin aliento, buscándole sin mirarle.

—Dame un beso como antes —pide acercándose a por ello, porque antes ha funcionado.

Es que va a darle lo que sea que quiera. Si se acerca...

—Russsia Russia... —le sigue buscando con desesperacion esperando por su voz.

Sí se acerca y ahora entendería por que te muerde si acaso estuviera un poco consciente.

Le deja hacer, completamente excitado y perdido. Antes de besarle le enfoca a los ojos y a pesar de los lentes y de que es América, esta seguro de verle a él, a SU Commie.

Y es tuyo, America. Haz con él lo que quieras. Podrías matarlo si se te diera la gana, por una vez en la vida está completamente en tus manos

América no lo siente en sus ojos, pero sí en sus manos y en sus labios cuando le besa... por eso le ha pedido que lo haga.

Rusia se mueve contra él, con una enorme necesidad de comérselo completo mueve el brazo en donde le han canalizado y le abraza con ansias, besándole y buscando sangre sin saberlo.

América se deja llevar, mucho más consciente de buenas a primeras, pero dejándose perder pronto con la intensidad.

Pronto estarás inconsciente, pequeño y dormirán por hooooooras.

Suerte a quien tenga que separarles, aunque con los dos incoscientes no es tan difícil, pero es vergonzoso.

En realidad pasan del punto de la inconsciencia al punto de simplemente estar dormidos sin siquiera notarlo, incluso el cuerpo del niño que no suele dormir tanto está completamente exhausto.

No me extraña, con lo mal que durmió ayer en el avión.

Aun así creo que es América el que despierta primero.

Entreabre los ojos y solo ve unas luces borrosas, los vuelve a cerrar y se pone de lado. Gruñe un poco y se hace bolita. Nota los brazos pesados y extraños

Abre los ojos otra vez con un sonido constante de fondo, como un pitido rítmico que no tarda en reconocer que es el bip bip de un hospital. Trata de incorporarse sintiendo un dolor profundo en un costado y uno de ellos enyesado

Nota que tiene el brazo enyesado y piensa a lo muuuuy lejos que debe ser por la herida de bala. Se talla un ojo con la mano del brazo sano y bosteza con una sensación de somnolencia a la que no está para nada habituado.

Parpadea cuando termina de tallarse el ojo y mira alrededor notando que ve tooodo borroso. Entrecierra un poquito los ojos.

De golpe, abre los ojos recordando toda la aventura y los disparos y la sangre y le hace falta una pieza crucial en esa ecuación. Se levanta de golpe y se queda sin aire con el fuerte dolor penetrante en el costado.

—Fuck! —se dobla un poco al frente y tiene suerte de que no haya un enfermero por ahí... Aun. Los atrae cuando al doblarse se quita el oximetro del dedo—. Russiaaaa! Commiee?!

Rusia esta... en otro cuarto, por si acaso volvian a hacer... cosas al despertarse.

El muy idiota se oye a si mismo hablar como América y piensa que en realidad es... Rusia en su cuerpo hablándole a él, se gira sobre sí mismo buscándole en el cuarto y tratando de enfocarle.

Pero esta soloooo y desamparadooo.

Se arranca los cables que tiene encima, que son algunos y se va a lo que cree que es la puerta, metiendo se al baño a trompicones.

Y ahí entra el enfermero sorprendiéndose de no verle en la cama.

—America! No deberías levantarte, estas aun muy debil.

—¡¿Dónde esta?! ¿Dónde está?

—Who?

—Russia... America! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—Eres tú, America, no sabemos qué te ha pasado. Estabas con... ehm... Russia y de repente os habeis desmayado los dos, te hemos hecho un tac pero no parece que te haya pasado nada, solo estabas dormido —explica inclinando la cabeza y yendo a detener los pitidos de las máquinas.

—No, no... Yo no soy América es el —responde evidentemente sin pensar mucho en ello dando vueltas en el baño sin ver bien.

—Solo estás un poco desconcentrado. Obama quiere aun hablarte y Egypt está fuera con los oficiales esperándote.

—Obama quiere... No, no dejen que Egypt se acerque a Russia

—What? A Russia? Por?

—No! A América!... Llévame! Vengaaa! Quiero verle!

El chico se acerca y lo encara al espejo, él parpadea viendo una figura borrosa en bata de hospital.

—Tú eres America.

—Yo?! No veo bien

—Tus gafas estaban... no sé quién se las ha llevado

Se acerca mucho al espejo poniendo las manos sobre él.

—Soy... SOY YO! Soy yo! Soy América!

—Ehm... yes. Eso mismo. ¿Te sientes bien?

—YEAH! COMMIEEEEE! —sale corriendo y va a estrellarse con algo.

Sale corriendo y creo que se come a un soldado en un cataplum espectacular. Así es como América se rompió los dos brazos.

Seguro pronto alguien le puede decir donde es que está Rusia aun alguien es tan amable de llevarle como lazarillo a un ciego...

Así que ahí lo encuentra tumbado en la cama como muerto, lo ve borroso pero le distingue, se le sube encima lo primero, de un salto.

—Commiecommiecommiecommiecommie!

Rusia se mueeeeeeeve pesaaaaada y leeeeeeentamente.

—Ehhh! Russiaaaa! Russia!

Lo ojos violetas parpadean un poco y le miran.

—Commieeeee! Yo soy yo!

—Koshechka —susurra con voz pastosa y levanta una mano para ponersela en la cabeza, pero no llega a hacerlo porque le duele.

Estados Unidos sonríe, se le acerca y le da directamente un beso y a Rusia le parece que justo acaban de... acabar eso de antes sin haber dormido mil horas, solo haberse perdido en los besos de America un instante.

El niño le hace un cariño en la mejilla y sonríe en el beso, perdieeeendose en él y toda, toda la tensión sexual que se había perdido al estar en el cuerpo equivocado... se recupera ahora cuando abre los ojos y vuelve a verle y le vuelve a besar, repitiéndolo unas cuantas veces.

América se ríe después de unos cuantos besos, separándose y mirándole a los ojos.

Le pega un poco la risa a Rusia, aunque no tiene NI IDEA de porqué se ríen, más allá de que se siente contento de que esten aquí así.

—¡¿Como lo arreglamos?! ¿¡Cómo es que eres el Commie otra vez y yo soy el awesome América otra vez?!

—No lo sé... —se toca la cara y el pelo porque aun no se había dado cuenta de que habían cambiado de nuevo. Le huele aspirando con profundidad—. Tal vez es por la sangre...

—What?

—La sangre que te di... me diste... no estoy seguro.

Algo hace y el americano se le cae del todo encima otra vez con el dolor de la costilla que se le había olvidado de la emoción.

El soviético lo abraza para que no se caiga de la cama mientras le siente respirar con dificultad.

—Algo tengo... A-Aquí... Duele de repente.

—Son las costillas rotas.

—Tu... El disparo. Dolía.

—Disparo —suspira moviendo el brazo que le duele.

—Y ya no veo bien...¡Y tengo esto, mira! —levanta el brazo un poquito con la escayola.

—Da, me la pusieron antes de sacarme sangre...

América levanta las cejas.

—¿Te sacaron sangre?

—Da, porque te estabas desangrando del disparo.

—¿Yo? Eso no lo recordaba...

—Te hicieron una transfusión con mi sangre.

—¡¿A ti con mi sangre?! ¡¿Entonces tienes tu MI sangre en tu cuerpo?!

—Da

—¿Y te sientes... Bien?

—Ahora... da.

—¿No te pasa nada raro?

—Ya se me ha pasado cuando me has hecho sexo

—¿Eso no fue un sueño? —sonríe y le da un beso en la nariz.

—Net, net fue ahora.

—Ahora estaba en mi cama.

—Net, estás aquí —lo aprieta un poco porque no quiere que se vaya... otra vez. El americano se deja apretar aunque protesta suavecito porque le duele un poco si le aplastan.

—Yes, now WE are here... y somos boyfriends.

—No te vayas. Tengo tu sangre así que tal vez soy un poco más osom ahora —no sé que clase de lógica tiene érica se ríe.

—¡Si tienes mi sangre eres parte de mi! Quizás puedas ser una estrella más...

—¿Una estrella?

—Yes, de mi bandera.

—Yo tenía una estrella cuando la URSS...

—No, no, no! ¡Esa estrellota no!

—Pero a mi me gusta —sonríe como un tiburón. Estados Unidos le mira y no tiene que verle bien para saber que hace. Le da risa y le duelen las costilla ahogándola.

—Pero ahora tu sangre está mezclada con la mía y es sangre rusa.

—No, ahora tu eres americano.

Rusia niega con la cabeza.

América asiente.

Rusia niega más.

America sonríe.

—Vas a hacerte mas capitalista que yo.

—Y no te daré chuches.

—Yo tengo chuches... ¡Y hambre!

Rusia lo aprieta para que no se vaya y él vuelve a protestar bajito.

—Me gusta más yo ser yo y tú... Tú —decide el niño sin moverse.

—Ya no estás disfrazado de mi —responde Rusia.

—Ya no soy tu... Y a mi sí me hablan.

—¿Te hablan? ¿Quiénes?

—Mis soldados.

—A mi también.

—Ya no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres tuuuuuú.

—¿Y qué?

—Y...pfff, commie!

—Chto? —tan inocente. El americano le pone una mano en la mejilla y él le mira a los ojos.

América sonríe y Rusia le imita, haciéndole reirse un poco más, dándole un beso en los labios tan tranquiiiiilo.

El problema es que... Este niño ahora ya tiene su cuerpo, que grita por comida y por actividad y por moverse... Y Rusia debe clamar por vodka en realidad

Rusia sigue cansadísimo.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo habría sido mejor Soyedinennyye Shtaty que tú.

—What?!

—Da —y ahí va la pelea...

—¿Como hubieras sido mejor America que yo?

—Hubiera parado la guerra y todo se habrían vuelto uno conmigo para que les compartiera.

—Ya, claro, y luego les hubieras extraído a todos absolutamente todo lo interesante, les hubieras matado de hambre y los hubieras aterrorizado.

—Net, net, eso está mal —asegura, aun así se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno ¡pues justo por eso no me digas que lo hubieras hecho mejor! Yo liberé a todo el mundo y también les ayudé, solo no fue ayuda rara Commie.

—Cuando ellos no querían ser liberados ni ayudados, pero les cobraste todo ello a pesar de que no te lo pidieron.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¡¿Y tú crees que los tuyos si QUIEREN aun vivir contigo?! De hecho, sabes, YO seria MUUUUUCHO mejor Russia que tu. No hubiera matado de hambre a nadie y a mi los rusos si me querrían y NUNCA me dispararían a matar como a ti.

—A mi me quieren todos —frunce el ceño mintiendo y sabiendo que lo hace, porque de hecho justo eso le fascina de América y no sabe como lograrlo.

—A ti te tienen miedo TODOS, casi no puedes hablar con nadie que no te diga que sí a todo.

—Y todos me dicen que sí a todo y lo hacen. A ti todos te riñen y te dicen que no o no te hacen caso.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño porque sabe que es verdad y es una de las cosas que mas le envidia al Ruso.

—¡Pues a ti también te riñen y te encierran y te disparan!

—Ellos creían que era tú... tienes que volver a casa —recuerda de repente, nervioso.

—What?!

—No pueden atraparte de nuevo.

—Estoy en casa, en una base aérea. Tú deberías volver a casa antes de que te maten cuando vuelvas.

Le mira desconsolado porque le van a castigar por el próximo siglo entero a trabajar en quien sabe qué. América sabe por una vez en que está pensando.

—¿Crees que te encierren ahí otra vez? —pregunta.

—Ahí no... me llevaran al gulag

Pero no le digas a nadie que te he dicho

—¿Y si les dices que todo fue mi culpa?

Niega con la cabeza porque eso va a hacerlo desde luego, pero aun así lo van a llevar, está seguro.

—¿No puedo hacer nada para que no te lleven ahí? ¿Y si no regresas y te quedas conmigo?

—No puedo, tengo que ir a casa...

—porque sabe que si se va con el americano aun va a ser peor.

—Pero no quiero que te hagan daño

—No me hacen daño, me quieren.

—Te disparan a la cabeza.

—Net, net...

—Y si mandamos a un doble? —le mira, preocupado.

—Son buenos... —no se lo cree ni él.

—No son buenos, ¡son HORRIBLES!

—Net, net.

—Algún día vas a darte cuenta de que las cosas que pasan en tu casa están MAL —le mira a los ojos.

—Net —ya lo sabe.

—Y vas a hacer las cosas mucho más como yo, vas a ser más feliz, a ser awesome y a dejar de tener miedo —la sabiduría del niño.

La sabiduria de Rusia le impulsa a... darle un beso. El niño lo recibe sonriendo.

Pues ala, ya está, ya se puede ir... a comer o a lo que sea.

Egipto le espera fuera básicamente estando muy preocupada (no tanto como finge estarlo) para reñirle un poco y besarle otro poco. Porque además Inglaterra, el cabrón, le ha dicho que el disparado era él

*Britania hace muajajajjaja por su hijo*

Así que ese día, después de despedir a Rusia y mandarlo en helicóptero a Moscú, y de hablar con Obama y con Inglaterra... Y que le regañaran todos, incluida Egipto... Había salido con ella a Washington en un avión militar, un poco bastante más callado y reflexivo que de costumbre.

Ella le mira de reojo al notar su postura. Él sigue mirando por la ventanilla sin hablar ni sonreír casi, comiendo un chocolate, eso sí.

—¿Estás bien?

Estados Unidos la mira y sonríe un poco de lado antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

—Creo que... no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta suspirando un poco y tomándole la mano.

—Pasaron muchas cosas... No lo entenderías —la deja tomarle la mano.

—¿Por qué no iba a entenderlo? —presiona un poco.

—Porque... Bueno... Imagina que te digo que viví en el cuerpo de Rusia un par de días.

La egipcia levanta una ceja.

—Y... Pasaron cosas. Hice cosas... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Cuáles?

—No quieres saberlas, Egypt —se quita los lentes y se talla un poco la cara con la mano—. Son cosas que un héroe no haría.

—Ehm... Bueno —tampoco está tan interesada—. ¿Cómo hacemos para que las olvides?

El estadounidense la mira a los ojos después de ponerse a Texas de nuevo y le suelta la mano.

—No creo olvidarlas nunca... Solo quiero ir a casa.

—Venga, necesitas animarte.

Él suspira.

—¿Sabes que Russia va a acabar en un campo de esos locos? Donde sepa dios que torturas van a hacerle. Ser él es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.bY aunque yo soy el heroe... no puedo salvarlo. De qué sirve ser un heroe si no puedes hacer nada justo por la gente que si te importa?

—¿No crees que puede haberte dicho eso para que te compadezcas? Está loco pero nadie iba a dejar torturarse así por las buenas por sus ciudadanos.

Estados Unidos niega con la cabeza.

—Me... le dispararon a matar. Yo estaba ahí cuando le detuvieron y le llevaron y a nadie le importó nada.. solo les importa su estúpido sistema de mierda —es que es muy muy raro que hable así y más con Egipto. Ella levanta las cejas.

—Creo que es mejor que no pienses en ello —porque seguro es algo que has soñado, añade para si misma.

—Y su cuerpo... Hace cosas raras. Cosas con la sangre los heridos y los muertos. NO es él, es su cuerpo el que está MAL. Y tampoco puedo arreglarlo.

—¿Su cuerpo?

—Yes. Huele... es como un vampiro —indica con completa seriedad mirándola a la cara. La egipcia parpadea varias veces y se detiene a si misma de poner los ojos en blanco—. Por eso hace algunas cosas raras... y horribles. Como lamer sangre de los muertos.

—Su padre hacía eso, era asqueroso.

Se revuelve porque... ÉL...

—Yes... asqueroso —sentencia sonrojándose.

—Creo que lo hacía para que los demás le temieran.

—Yo creo que lo hace porque no puede evitarlo —puntualiza revolviendose de nuevo un poco—. Egypt? Creo que sí... sí necesito olvidar todo.

—¿Cómo, mi amor?

—No sé... pero necesito dejar todo esto atrás y... olvidarme de todo —la mira otra vez a los ojos—. Oye tu... harías lo que fuera por mi, ¿verdad? Porque soy awesome...

—Claro... —responde echandose un poco atras, a ver que le pide.

—Porque me quieres... ¿verdad? Más que nadie...

—Desde luego...

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco y levanta la mano picándole un poco la mejilla, aunque... extraña a Rusia, a pesar de que ella esté aquí. La chica se aparta frunciendo un poco el ceño porque no le gusta eso.

—Come here and hug me... venga, no te enfades otra vez.

Suspira, pero lo hace porque eso no es para tanto.

—¿Te dan celos de Russia?

—¿Celos de él? ¿Por?

La mira de reojo y se estira un poco.

—Por nada... no tienes nada de que ponerte celosa —concluye—. ¿Cómo está Canadá? —decide cambiar el tema y dejar todo el asunto por la paz.

—¿Quién?

—My brother. ¿Sabes? Le dispararon en la cabeza...

—Ah, ya... England me dijo que te habían disparado a ti.

—Ohhh... ¿y estabas muy preocupada? —sonríe un poquito.

—Por supuesto —le sonríe y le acaricia un poco.

El estadounidense cierra los ojos y decide dejarse consentir por ahora... aunque sigue pensando en Rusia. Que dificil es que américa esté enfocado en algo, eso incluye en estar agobiado.

Francia EXIGE saber qué coño pasó con Canadá. Ya se ha despertado y está bien.

Francia le abraza y le besa toda la cara, llorando porque... es que para él lo habías dejado en coma así, eternamente!

Noooo. Los medicos dijeron que se recuperaria, pues justo por eso es que necesitaba saber que estaba bien *aun le abraza* ¿y qué? Los médicos dijeron que blabla! Pero quién sabe si pasaría.

Pues claro que iba a estar bien. Liechtenstein le pide educadamente a Francia ocupar su lugar en la cama de Canadá...

Una vez todos se han ido a casa dejando a Liechtenstein con el canadiense y habiendo Francia convencido a Inglaterra de escaparse del cumpleaños de America yendo a las playas de Cancún... Una mujer rubia está esperando a América cuando vuelve a casa.

América se sorprende un poco con ello, acercándose a ella para saludarla y preguntarle quien es en el lobby del edificio.

Es Bielorusia, América toma aire y se sonroja sin poder evitarlo al reconocerla, poniéndose en guardia pero... De igual manera se acerca.

Ella frunce el ceño tensándose cuando le ve acercarse, puesta en guardia, mueve un poco los dedos en su cuchillo.

—Hello... Ehm... —se guarda la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ensangrentada y empuña su pistola nueva ahí dentro.

Ella se humedece los labios y nota el movimiento, desviando un segundo la vista. Él se detiene a un par de pasos de ella y saca la mano con la pistola.

No le apunta, solo la saca.

—So... qué haces aquí?

Bielorrusia frunce el ceño y saca el cuchillo también. América lo mira de reojo tensándose un poco más porque sigue sin confiar del todo en su mano izquierda para disparar mientras ella se humedece los labios mirándole de arriba abajo pensando en como atacarle.

—Ehh... ¿sabes algo de él? Estoy preocupado —tan mono, aún cree que puede hablar con ella racionalmente.

Ella solo salta sobre él con el cuchillo por delante tan apasionada... América se mueve y esquiva la cuchillada, aunque hemos de decir que el que traiga un brazo escayolado y un par de costillas rotas hacen que esto sea un poco más balanceado. Se cae al suelo de espaldas y ahí va de nuevo.

—Eh eh eh! Fuck! Crazy girl! Wait! Ugh! —rueda por ahí y dispara una vez al aire antes de conseguir aplastarla contra el suelo y mantenerla ahí tratando de que suelte el cuchillo.

Consigue que lo suelte y se mueva como loca en el suelo cuando la sostiene con todo su peso.

—Fuck... Stop! STOP! —grita moviéndose con dificultades por el dolor en el costado, pero lo siento, pesa demasiado.

Se queda quieta y le mira con el ceño fruncido con completa agresividad. Él se sonroja sin poder evitarlo cuando la mira a los ojos.

Bielorrusia se sonroja un poco en espejo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Un poco no, bastante... mucho.

—Stop this shit! ¡No quiero lastimarte y menos aún que me lastimes! —se queja aún aplastándola del todo.

—Pero yo sí quiero lastimarte.

—¿Por que demonios crees que podrías lastimarme? ¿Sabes en qué va a acabar esto? En que me canses y te invada YO —suelta y se sonroja con el doble sentido de esa frase.

—No vas a invadirme, mi brat me quiere y no quiero que te acerques más a él.

—¿Solo porque se acostó contigo y te dio unbeso? ¿Que tal que... alguien más te da un beso?

—¡No solo por eso! ¡Va a casarse conmigo!

—No va a casarse contigo... de hecho tampoo va a casarse conmigo. Es como... un empate.

—Niama, ¡me quiere a mi!

—No te quiere a ti, ¡te tiene MIEDO!

—¡Y a ti te odia!

—No me odia, ¡me quiere!

—¡Tu estás con esa mujer negra!

—So what? Si tu hermano no está celoso de eso, ¿por qué tu si tienes que estarlo?

—Porque me quiere a mi ¡y no quiero que nos molestes!

—Yo tamoco quiero que nos molestes a NOSOTROS.

—¡No hay un vosotros!

—¡Sí que lo hay! ¡Somos boyfriends otra vez! ¡Ustedes NO tienen un "nosotros"! ¡Ni siquiera era él con el que te acostaste!

—No me acosté con él ¡hicimos el amor!

—No hiciste el amor con él, ¡hiciste el amor conmigo! —¿qué coño está pensando? de hecho... ¿está pensando?

Bielorrusia se paraliza un instante y se sonroja con esa idea y este otro se sonroja a juego cuando se oye a si mismo...

—Wh-What... I... I...

—¡Yo NUNCA haría eso contigo! —chilla cuando recupera la capacidad del habla.

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡ESÁS LOCA Y NO ME GUSTAS!

Es que... Bielorrusia le besa. No sé porque lo ha hecho... Puede que haya sido por los gritos o porque ha pensado que si ella le seduce se olvidara de Rusia o por la pura tensión sexual.

América se queda super tenso y quieto, aunque recuerda un beso similar en otras circunstancias más cercanas y... bueno, con otro tinte. Entreabre los labios e inclina un poco la cabeza y le responde el beso.

Este niño es de lo más facilote, joder, parece puto hijo de Francia o de dice que desde luego que NO. De todos modos no se que va a pasar cuando se separen.

Pues coño es que ha besado a tres en la misma semana... y seguro se ha acostado con los tres. DAFAQ, Ya ni Francia en estos tiempos

Ella lo disfurta... pero LO DISFRUTA va a tener pesadillas con esto, pero hala, ahí está además no crean que sin disfrutar el beso él también, al contrario.

Mira tu los dos cabrones. Es que además se le repega contra el suelo y con lo que la está aplastando es un poco así bestia y creo que triplican los niveles de jodida tension sexual. (Aceite a favor de Inglaterra en quejarse del niño)

Lo bueno de esto es que ella va a salir tan mojada y traumatizada que puede que deje de agobiar tanto a Rusia, puede que descubra que Rusia le obsesiona pero no le gusta tanto... Lo digo a favor de Rusia...

Parecias tonto, pero lo estás arreglando, niño idiota con suerte. Nah, Rusia sí le gusta... Solo que quizás no hay que precipitarse y tal como están hasta ahora en que ella solo insiste no esté tan mal.

En relaidad, no me extraña que si te gusta uno te guste el otro... porque son tan diferentes y taaaaan parecidos a la vez. América se separa un poquito del beso con la respiración pesada sobre los labios de Bielorrusia.

Ella se mantiene unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco todavía.

América traga saliva abriendo los ojos y mirando lo guapa que es y lo poco loca que parece cuando está así. (Es que todas las chicas guapas se le echan encima... Germania protesta!)

Bielorrusia lamenta no haberle mordido la lengua, arrancándosela, masticándola y tragándola. Pura poesía... también lamenta que no le haya bajado las bragas y le haya...

Y podría haberte hecho eso... podría porque está bastante preparadillo para ello. Aun así se sonroja un poco más sin haberse esperado ese beso, pensando otra vez que ella está loca... ehm... y es sexy.

Se le quita de encima y se aleja un poco de ella, incómodo porque cuando lo había hecho como Rusia era una cosa que podía quedarse en placer culpable solo suyo, pero si ella le besaba y él le respondía, ehm... es decir, era obvio que ella querría con él porque es awesome y guapo y galante y el más genial... pero si la besaba de vuelta...

Ella se levanta, toma su cuchillo... y se va corriendo y van a ser dos con pesadillas raras. Aunque América tendrá más sueños eróticos en sí que pesadillas, unos sueños bastante fundados en sexo real con ella.

Más o menos viene siendo lo mismo, solo que ella dice que son pesadillas, aunque él si ha tenido sexo con ella aunque todo es más loco (y bestia) en sus sueños. Más que el sexo que tuvo, al menos.

Creo que si tuviera sexo sexo con ella sería mucho más salvaje, más loco que esto, imposible. Yo creo que sería SUPER salvaje.

El único con quien hace el amor es Rusia.

Aunque él cree un poco que con Egipto también hasta que va y se acuesta con Rusia de nuevo y es como... OK, vale, no hay punto de comparación *abraza a Rusia con fuerza*

Rusia que ya está castigado, no le abraza porque como lo haga no lo suelta. De hecho ayer protestaba un poquito que no lo habían hecho.

Lo bueno de los castigos es que mientras América come hamburguesas él se pone fuerte como una roca para... lo ha dicho él, literal: bailar más rato y lanzarle más alto.


	61. Chapter 61

Unos meses más tarde, después de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, Rusia en su gulag, Estados Unidos en ruta apoyando a los candidatos en las nuevas campañas electorales... castigos personalizados después de la travesura de los dos en la que se escaparon ambos de sus países...

Una tarde de sábado, después de una interesante exposición de arte medieval italiano en los Museos Vaticanos, Roma, Helena y Egipto cenan en una tratoría del centro mientras discuten sobre cómo pudo pasar eso después que Roma murió, como pudo perderse tantos avances en la ciencia y en la filosofía que desencadenaron una edad tan oscura.

En un momento en el que parece que la discusión decae un poco y el tema queda semienterrado, la egipcia se acaba su copa de vino y los mira a los dos. Corta a cualquiera que sea el que pretendía volver a empezar a hablar con un simple "estoy embarazada".

Helena toma su servilleta, cual si no la hubiera oído y se limpia suavemente los labios. A Roma sinceramente le parece que ha dicho "agobiada" o "cansada" o algo parecido.

—¿Embarazada? —repite Helena

—¿Eh? —pregunta Roma pensando que habla de otra cosa.

—Eso he dicho —responde Egipto como si hablara de que mañana no piensa lavar los platos.

Helena mira a Roma de reojo porque el parece no haber entendido eso... levanta un poco las cejas cuando la oye y se gira a mirarla.

—Oh! —la escruta del todo con la mirada esperando un... algo que... le aclare un poco.

—¿Que estás qué? —pregunta el romano necesitando otra confirmación.

—Con otro hijo en camino —sentencia y le mira de reojo porque aún no ha decidido si decirle que es suyo o no.

—¿Desde cuándo? —pregunta Helena con expresión indescifrable.

—Ni siquiera se nota. Hace dos meses, cuando estuve en Washington porque dispararon a América.

Helena entreabre un poco los labios y parpadea un par de veces antes de humedecérselos.

—¿Estás segura de que estás embarazada? ¿Ya te hiciste una de esas pruebas de orina que hay ahora?

—¿Cuándo estuviste con el muchacho? —protesta Roma sin creerlo.

—Sí... y sí —responde a uno y a otro.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que estas embarazada del muchacho y no de Romí?

Egipto se humedece los labios mirando a Roma con eso... a quien se le VE EN LA CARA como se le rompe el corazón pero ROMPE.

Helena aprieta los ojos porque es que una cosa es que esté embarazada de Roma y otra muy muy diferente es que esté embarazada del muchacho.

—No me lo creo... —susurra Roma.

—No te lo creas, es lo que es... si no fueras con tantas mujeres yo no tendría que irme a otras camas a buscar calor.

Es el turno de Helena de mirarla con el corazón encogido.

—Eso es mentira...

—Bien... debe serlo —se encoge de hombros.

—Llevabas esa cosa para no tenerlos —responde Roma.

—Llevaba, tú lo has dicho.

—¿Entonces te has embarazado a propósito del muchacho? —pregunta la griega.

—No, me lo quitaron porque había que cambiarlo y dijeron que había que esperar unos días para ponerlo de nuevo... pero pasó lo del disparo y tuve que ir... y consolarle. Cuando volví a que me lo pusieran me dijeron lo del embarazo.

Helena le busca la mano a Roma por debajo de la mesa que se la agarra con fuerza.

—¿Qué va a decir el... muchacho?

—Aun no lo sabe.

Helena extiende la otra mano hacia Egipto y la gira hacia arriba, invitándole a que le dé la suya.

—¿Y tú qué quieres que pase, mi cielo? —le pregunta tratando de sonar más conciliadora.

—Yo... —se encoge de hombros porque no lo ha pensado, por eso quería hablarles.

—¿Crees que él quiera responsabilizarse de un niño contigo? ¿O que quiera dejarte si sabe que el bebé no es suyo? Su relación no es tan seria según tengo entendido.

—No me importa demasiado —miente.

—No te importa demasiado si te deja o no... Entonces déjalo de una vez, hacemos pasar el niño como hijo de Romí y ya está.

—No, eso seguro hará que me deje...

—Estoy proponiéndote que tú lo dejes a él.

—Eso es lo que llevas queriendo TÚ que haga desde que empezamos —replica la egipcia.

—Antes no tenías motivos, ahora sí que tienes uno. Imagina que te pide que te cases con él.

—Pues haremos una hermosa boda... más grande que la última que tuve.

—Egipto... —protesta Roma que se está enfadando.

—Piensa bien las cosas antes de decirlas. Sabes bien que no quieres casarte con él —sigue Helena.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿No será que eso queréis... vosotros?

—¡Por supuesto que es lo que queremos nosotros! —exclama Roma incontenido.

—¡Claramente ninguno queremos que te cases con él! —asegura Helena asintiendo también.

—Desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos tenéis voz ni voto en esto —responde tan orgullosa. Helena niega con la cabeza con gravedad, frunciendo un poco el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —protesta Roma enfadado, ella se levanta, hace un gesto con el pelo y se va del restaurante.

Helena abre los ojos al oírla, traga saliva y vacila en si ir o no detrás de ella, antes de mirar a Roma de reojo y detenerse a sí misma.

Roma aprieta los dientes queriendo matarla... a ella y a América.

—Por todos los dioses... —susurra Helena echándosele al cuello. Roma la abraza.

—Aunque se casen... no va a amarle, no va a pasar y lo sabes...

—Sí que lo sé... pero si se casan y tienen un niño va a irse...

—No del todo, nunca del todo...

—No estoy siendo objetiva...—confiesa acariciándole la espalda porque sabe que para él todo esto es también un drama horrible.

—Es que no puedo creerlo, ni siquiera es tan bueno en la cama, ¿sabes? Deberías ir a acostarte tú con él.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué me diga que me carcomen los celos? ¿Que quiero robarla? —se acurruca en su cuello—. Ya sé que no puedo darle dinero ni joyas ni fama pero... Tú sí.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Comprarla? Toma mi tarjeta, toma todo mi dinero y hazle regalos si eso sirve... pero ya sabes que solo va a seguir presionando más encantada de tener a dos o tres personas haciendo eso. Sobre todo si una eres tú —responde el romano muy en serio. Ella traga saliva y se sorbe los mocos.

—Sí, sí... es verdad. Especialmente si yo se lo pido... debí decirle que se casara con él si quería... —se separa un poco y se limpia los ojos—. Pero nunca he sido tan fuerte ni tan fría y esto... una cosa es salir con él e irse un poco, otra muy diferente es embarazarse.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —le limpia la cara y la acuna contra sí. Ella le acaricia el pecho con la mano y se acurruca contra él.

—¿Por qué crees que nos esté haciendo esto?

—No sé si quiere atención... o qué, me parece que de hecho quería ayuda porque no sabe qué hacer realmente con ello, no creo que quiera casarse de verdad con él.

Helena levanta la mirada.

—Vamos... vamos a pensar esto bien, a hablarlo tú y yo y... vamos a buscar otra vez hablar con ella.

Roma traga saliva porque le da un poco de miedo no tener razón. Helena le mira a los ojos y le acaricia la mejilla y ella también piensa en que no tenga razón, porque una cosa es que la acuse a ella y otra muy distinta es que acuse a Roma. Roma que siempre tenía la razón para ella y absolutamente todo perdonado...Eso mismo piensa él.

—¿Se enojó contigo por algo recientemente?

—Non, que yo sepa.

—¿Y si le pides que se case contigo?

—¿Yo? No puedo hacer eso... ¿sabes cómo se va a poner Germaniae si hago eso? Será él quien se vaya entonces.

—Es verdad, es verdad —asiente—. Es que conmigo... Bueno.

—Tal vez Britaniae pueda ayudarnos, ella tiene buena mano con el chaval, es su abuela y detesta esta relación.

—Tal vez sea momento de poner a prueba mi relación con ella.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Helena se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada. Roma la abraza más.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué tan unilateral es mi relación con ella?

—Siempre he sabido que no lo es, ella es quien... te me robó.

—A ti nadie te ha quitado ni un poco, querido mío —le sonríe—. Lo más que se robó ella fue tu afecto y atención...

—Solo porque es ella es que la he dejado —se acerca a besarle.

Helena le besa de vuelta con suavidad y muchísimo afecto. Él intenta sentirse mejor, porque está asustado.

Ambos en pánico en realidad, bastante más de lo que suelen asustarse los dos, lo cual ya es un mérito para Egipto.

Ella les mira por la ventana de la calle, porque se ha quedado en la terraza mirándoles a ver qué hacían... y llama un taxi pidiendo que la lleve directa al aeropuerto.

Egipto avivando el drama latino

Dios mío de mi vida, esto va a ser un desastre. Es que ya les estoy viendo a los dos... estoy segura de que Roma va a hacer el mismo drama de Helena o más.

Egipto es fuerte, en serio, solo... de verdad no sabe lo que está haciendo. De hecho no lo dudamos ni un poco, pero va a ser un desastre. Helena asegura que es completamente innecesario.

Es decir, que ella tiene toooodo le amor del mundo en casa, no necesita el amor de América y podrían conseguir joyas y regalos de otra manera, pero bueno, es el poder de América lo atractivo pero... Perooo

Nah, es que sabe que es un error haberse embarazado y se ha asustado porque no sabe qué hacer y eso no suele pasarle.

xoOXOox

Una vez Rusia estuvo de vuelta en casa, todo fue bastante desastroso, pero los documentos que robó de la CIA y escondió en su sótano le valieron bastante como coartada de espionaje para bajarle la pena de su castigo.

Otra de las cosas fue reordenar las cámaras del americano como más le convino... no quitarlas, esperando que de todos modos no las revise demasiado. Decidió incluso poner una en el cuarto de su hermana pequeña a fin de que el americano se asustara un poco e incluso le avisara si por casualidad veía que ella iba a hacer algo malo.

Porque opina que si quita las cámaras va a volver a ponerlas, pero si solo las reordena puede que se le olvide cambiarlas.

De hecho, cambiar una al cuarto de su hermana pequeña alimentando la obsesión... Está bien, solo luego no se quejen de que América se acuesta con todos. Tal vez mire un poco más las cámaras ahora.

Paralelamente mientras América está en gira, Joan le TIENE que decir, porque se lo ha ordenado, que Rusia ha ¡VUELTO A CASA! Así que ese día se las ingenia para salir temprano e ir a verlo pegado a la pantalla como una lapa.

Es que sí las mira, lo que no hace es verlas ÉL directamente, Joan las ve TODAS y le pasa las cosas interesantes...

De todos modos Rusia va a pasar seis semanas en el Gulag antes de que Putin organice una nueva estrategia...en especial al saber sobre las cámaras.

Seis largas semanas de silencio. Seis largas semanas en las que Rusia se puso fuerte como una roca.

Así que tras esas seis semanas, suena el timbre de la casa del terror y va a abrir Letonia.

—Nín hao —saluda China juntando las manos y haciendo una reverencia—. Busco a Èluósi.

—Huye, huye antes de que sea demasiado tarde —responde el letón.

China parpadea y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente sin que se pueda estar muy seguro de si ha entendido lo que ha dicho o no.

—Èluósi. Tengo que hablar con él. Mira, he traído cosas para mostrarle. Muchas y muy bonitas, muchos modelos muy distintos, todos muy buenos —asegura poniéndole una revista de teléfonos en la mano.

Letonia parpadea y mira a China con pesar en la mirada, como disculpándose por hacer esto.

—Krievija! Puertaa! —grita y luego va a esconderse. Ahí es que pesada y lentamente aparece Rusia.

China mira a su alrededor sin hacerle demasiado caso al chico, pensando que hace bastante tiempo que no viene aquí... Gira sobre sí mismo notando que todo está exactamente igual.

—Kitay! —exclama al reconocerle porque no se lo esperaba—. Iba a ir a tu casa la semana que viene.

—Me han pedido que viniera porque tienes una necesidad.

—Da, entra, entra —hace gestos con las manos porque le gusta recibir gente.

China vacila un poco sin acercarse mucho a él en realidad. El ruso cierra la puerta con un golpe sordo y pasa la cerradura como una aterradora advertencia antes de sonreír como un tiburón.

—¿Quieres Vodka?

China mira a la puerta de reojo y traga saliva ante la sonrisa.

—Méiyou —niega con la cabeza—. Ven, siéntate que quiero mostrarte lo que traje

Rusia le sigue, un poco demasiado cerca. Si fuera alguien más... A China no le importaría. No es que le moleste la invasión a su espacio vital pero Rusia no deja de darle un poco de miedo.

Así que señala el sillón de la sala, junto a Ucrania, después de hacerle una leve reverencia como saludo, para que se siente ahí.

El ruso se sienta mirándole intensamente de esa forma de acosador profesional

—Mira, Ukraina, Kitay ha venido a verme

Ucrania levanta las cejas y le mira fijamente también.

—¡Oh! ¡Vino a verte un amigo! —eso podría sonar menos impresionado.

—Da, Putin dijo que ahora es mi amigo —asiente y que tenga que decírselo alguien más no es muy buen augurio.

China carraspea porque... Es que... A él le han dicho que venga a pasar unos días con Rusia porque es un socio comercial fuerte y tienen que profundizar su relación... Él está intentando cubrirlo con únicamente venir y vender unos teléfonos.

—Ah... Putin dijo —Ucrania arruga un poco la nariz y se gira a la tele otra vez.

—Ohhhh! —exclama el chino muy animado de repente señalando a la televisión.

Rusia le mira intensamente sin girarse a la tele de buenas a primeras. Ucrania le mira de reojo.

—¡Tengo un producto único para ti! ¡Algo perfecto! —exclama abriendo al fin una petaca negra que trae y de la que sale incluso brillo.

—¿Es una imitación de algo? —somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho.

—Ahhh... No —miente y carraspea un poco—. Es la unión de muchas ideas en un solo... Aparato elaborado con piezas de la más alta calidad y bajo estándares inigualables.

—Ah, es una imitación de muchas cosas —asiente Rusia y se echa para adelante acercándose más. China saca un teléfono de ahí dentro y se lo extiende a Ucrania.

—Es el nuevo modelo X-B-43. Líder en ventas en mi casa justo para mujeres como tú. Tiene integrado un proyector para que, no importa si no hay televisión, puedas proyectar lo que estás viendo en altísima resolución sobre cualquier superficie! Incluye también control remoto, radar y rayos x!

Rusia mira a Ucrania y a China, de uno al otro.

—Ohhh! —asiente débilmente Ucrania, tomándolo

—Y sirve con... —empieza a preguntar y el chino la interrumpe.

—¡Sí! Sí que sirve, ¡con todo! ¡Es un producto maravilloso! —asiente china y le pone ahora a Rusia otro teléfono en la mano, el ruso lo mira.

Este es MUUUUY parecido al teléfono de América, el soviético parpadea e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Y este?

—Este es el nuevo modelo de venta exclusiva en Zhongguó hé èluósi.

—Se parece al de Sohedinennyye Shtaty.

—Ehh... Eso es pura coincidencia.

—Oh... —un poco decepcionado. China parpadea con esa respuesta.

—Aunque... En realidad, él me copió a mí su dichoso iPhone... —le medio compone.

—Quería que hablara con la casa ¿Lo hizo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Te lo copió?

—Ehh... Sí, sí... Pero mira mejor las cosas que tiene. ¿A qué te refieres con hablar con la casa?

—¿Puede hablar con la casa?

—¡¿Con la... Casa?! —levanta las cejas verdaderamente sorprendido. Eso nadie se lo había pedido.

—Da, con la casa —señala el techo.

—¿Eso es un juego?

Rusia niega con la cabeza. China mira al techo a ver si esto le aclara un poco. Rusia aun le mira fijamente esperando una respuesta.

—Ehh... Hablar con la casa es una herramienta interesante que podríamos incluir en la próxima versión...

—Da? ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Porque... Ehm... Bueno... Es que las casas no hablan en general.

Rusia se lo piensa

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga la casa? —pregunta China con infinita paciencia.

—No lo sé, a veces dice sobre la temperatura del agua y de cosas de las estrellas.

—¿La temperatura del agua? ¿Eso no te lo tiene que decir... Un termómetro?

—Net, net, yo le decía "quiero que salga más caliente" y se ponía.

—iAh! Le ordenabas por voz... Mmm no tengo una interfaz para llaves del lavabo...

—Da. Oh...

—Pero puedo hacerlo con focos —señala al techo.

—Eh?

—Puedo poner focos que cuando des una orden se prendan o se apaguen...

—¿Cómo se hace? —pregunta tras pensarlo.

—Pones un dispositivo entre el foco y el soquet y... bueno, todo se controla así por el teléfono —explica.

—No quiero que pongas dispositivos, ya hay cámaras en la casa.

—Estas no son cámaras... —inclina la cabeza y luego levanta la vista buscándolas.

—¿Por qué hay cámaras? —pregunta Ucrania mirando a su hermano.

—Porque así puedo hacer que Soyedinennyye Shtaty vea lo que yo quiero, si las quito vendrá a ponerlas de nuevo y no sabré donde están.

—Cámaras americanas... ¿dónde hay una?

—Ahí —señala una sobre la tele desde la que se ve bien todo el salón.

El chino acerca a ella tapando la tele y mirándola con las manos en la espalda.

—Pero nunca nos está mirando, aunque puede que ahora sí porque he dicho su nombre dos veces... Privet, Kosechka! ¡Ya no estoy castigado! —saluda a la cámara con la mano y creo que suena el teléfono de su casa.

—Ah! —exclama y se gira a contestar—. Privet?

—Hello? —se oye mucho ruido.

—No te oigo bien.

—It's me! America! YA SALISTEEEE!

—Da! ¡Putin ha dicho que tenía otros planes y que podía salir!

—¿Y... qué... con... ehm... con quién estás?

—Con Kitay, me ha traído unos teléfonos... Putin dice que tenemos que enamorarnos.

—WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

China levanta las cejas con esto y se gira a mirarle. Creo que se le cae la cámara al suelo.

—Así que ha venido a ser mi amigo como tú, pero él si puede venir... Voy a invitarle al Gorki o a lo mejor podemos ir al Bolshoi porque a ti el ballet te aburre pero creo que a él le gusta —Rusia mira a China—. ¿Te gusta?

China se revuelve y no asiente, pero no niega.

—¡¿Vas a ir con ÉL?! A... A... ¡pero si ahora somos boyfrieeends!

—Ah, da, da.

—¡Pero no puedes enamorarte de él!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque estás enamorado de mí!

—Ehm... Russia... ¿Vamos a seguir con los teléfonos?

—Ah, pero Putin dice que no quiere, que es malo —Rusia se gira a China, levantando las cejas.

—Pero entonces... Pero... ¿Ahora ya no somos boyfriends?

—Ah, da. Tengo que colgar, Koshechka. Ya lubyu tebya.

—I love You too! Pero commieeee! —chillones. Rusia sonríe sinceramente con eso y le cuelga. Luego se cambia de nuevo a una sonrisa de tiburón para mirar a China.

Es que creo que no ha notado lo Histérico que se ha puesto América.

China vuelve a tragar saliva acercándose y feo que van a estar diez mil horas intentando que Rusia entienda.

Si ni se ha enterado de la histeria de América lo tienes claro, China. ¡Pero si le chilló y le dijo que no podía enamorarse de él! Claro que si Rusia es u psicópata que no distingue bien esas cosas, estamos jodidos. Es que no está seguro de qué es enamorarse.

—¿Quieres ir al Bolshoi? —pregunta Rusia a China al cabo de un rato.

China se sienta en el brazo del sillón con el teléfono que quiere venderle en la mano.

—Ehh,... estabas hablando de una cosa al teléfono...

—Ah, da. Era Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Eso escuché. Estabas saliendo con él, ¿no?

—Net, no le dejan —se encoge de hombros.

—Y eso otro que has dicho de Putin.

—Me ha dejado salir antes del Gulag.

—Oh... he oído de personas que han estado en lugares así... —es decir, él ha estado en campos raros así en su propia casa, pero a ojos de los demás eso no pasa para naaaada—. En otros países, claro.

—Da, yo he estado en esos también. En los de tu casa, pero son distintos.

China se revuelve un poco, sonrojándose.

—Sí quiero ir al ballet.

—¡Bien! —sonríe porque le encanta ir.

—¿Entonces ya hemos decidido lo de los teléfonos? ¿Cuántas personas viven aquí?

—Net, net. Ya lo decidiremos otro día.

—Pero... es que yo quiero decidirlo hoy —sonríe un poco.

—Después del ballet —se va hacia las escaleras. China le mira sin moverse.

—Bueno. Hoy.

Rusia se encoge de hombros y se va a su cuarto a vestirse para ir al Bolshoi. China... china sigue ahí con su ropa brillante fosforescente.

Rusia echa de menos a América que se le hubiera metido hasta su armario y lo hubiera espiado todo haciendo cosas graciosas que siempre le llaman la atención un montón pero este con trabajos está sentado ahí. Ni va a apresurarlo ni nada, a menos que le obligue a subir con él.

Así que... China espera pacientemente explicándole a Ucrania como usar su teléfono y si puede darle uno a Bielorrusia...

Bielorrusia le está fulminando.

Vale, vale, solo le explica a Ucrania. La loca nos da miedo. Así que le espera ahí hasta que baja como si fuera una princesa. Con música y hielo seco... y un vestido amarillo brillante.

Nah, venga... En realidad, para Rusia, China siempre había sido un poco como Alemania o tal vez un poco más, porque China sí había cosas que compartía con él que les gustaban a ambos, así que antes de que América se estrellara en su vida como un tren de alta velocidad, habría sido lo más parecido a una pareja que habría concebido en su mente.

De nuevo, como con Alemania y con casi todo el mundo, en una falsa relación puramente unilateral de la que el chino no tenía por qué saber nada siquiera... pero ahora era distinto.

América era distinto así que tal vez necesitaba hablar con Alemania urgentemente para entender esto ahora que empezaba a notarlo un poco, porque aunque para él parecía todo muy claro y sencillo, a menudo solía significar que no estaba entendiendo casi nada.

Con estos pensamientos es que baja

Es decir, pensando que debería hablar con Alemania.

China pasea un poco pensándose un poco todo este asunto, habiendo preferido sinceramente no enterarse que Rusia estaba pensando en esto como una... Cita! ¿Por qué a él nunca le decían nada? Tenía la tremenda sospecha de que en su casa le habían mandado a algo que no distaba demasiado de eso mismo... Ya que era lo bastante raro el haberle ordenado que fuera una semana o dos, pero... ¿Por qué nadie le explicaba esas cosas nunca? A veces parecía que su gobierno de los últimos años estaba empeñado en suponer que él no era uno de los países más viejos del mundo ya que le trataban como a un niño pequeño.

El ruso se le planta delante y tras unos instantes es que recuerda que tiene que sonreír, como un tiburón.

Con esta idea y, por tanto, el ceño bastante fruncido, es que China se sobresalta al notar que le tiene a tan solo unos milímetros de sí. Da un paso atrás.

—Ehm... Ya estas por lo visto.

—Da —le mora hacer, sin moverse.

China se mira a sí mismo y se quita la camiseta verde brillante que trae. Se puede ver entonces que debajo trae otra, mucho más conservadora. Se arregla un poco el pelo.

Rusia le mira de esa forma de acosador profesional.

—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?

China suspira preguntándose si acaso tiene otra opción

—Ehm, ya veremos.

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo?

—P-Puedo mejor dormir en la sala —responde tras unos segundo en los que casi se ahoga.

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty duerme conmigo.

—Mírame bien —pide el chino, el ruso lo hace—. ¿Me parezco al niño americano en algo?

Rusia se lo piensa un poco, valorándolo y es que... hay algo que es imprescindible hacer para saberlo. Algo que a América va a darle un INFARTO. Se acerca con clara intención de besarle.

China le hace la cobra... Bueno, intenta. Entonces Rusia lo empuja contra la pared hasta conseguirlo. Creo que deben oír el chillido de América hasta acá y puede que las sirenas de Joan también.

Canadá, que se supone está en su casa porque no le han dejado volver aún se despierta. Porque ha estado en coma y todo eso, así que pidieron que estuviera con alguien por unas semanas por si acaso.

China levanta las cejas temblando un poco esperando una cosa agresiva... Que le muerda con fuerza y le arranque algo quizás, encuentra el beso mucho más suave y placentero de lo que suponía hasta que le muerde el labio para hacerle sangre.

América sigue gritando histérico casi con un paro cardíaco. China se asusta con eso intentando quitarse del beso, empujado un poco a Rusia del pecho.

El canadiense se levanta y todo un poco asustado, saliendo a ver qué sucede y se encuentra a América con las manos en la cabeza mirando a la pantalla que transmite exactamente lo que pasa.

—¿Estás bien, America?

—Noooo!

—¿Qué pasa? Estás gritando.

El estadounidense le señala la tele con muchos aspavientos. El canadiense la mira sin entender del todo quienes son, pensando que es una película, no que su hermano pueda ser tan... capaz de eso

—Voy a matarle! Es increíble! No puedo creerlo! Es! ES!

—¿Eh? ¿A quién?

—¡A todos! —abraza una almohada y se echa al sillón, con el ceño fruncido haciéndose bolita porque... Porque Rusia se lo ha dicho tan fresco, así, como si fuera muy normal enamorarse de alguien más y él estuviera completamente dispuesto a hacerlo. El canadiense le mira y luego se vuelve a la pantalla.

—Él NO PUEDE hacer eso! No puede! —sigue América protestando como niño chiquito, hasta lanza otro cojín del sillón a la pantalla.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si es Russia! —nota Canadá cuando por fin el ruso deja a China separarse.

América se sonroja porque además lleva días y días dándole la lata a todo el mundo con que ya soy boyfriends otra vez. Se revuelve un poco con esto porque no parece tan awesome.

—No, no es Russia —decide de golpe levantándose—. V-Vamos a... Voy... Voy a comer algo. Joan, apaga la tele.

—Pero tengo la instrucción de mostrarte esto urgentemente si pasa algo así —replica ella.

—Ehm... —vacila el canadiense nada convencido de esto—. ¿Con quién está? Espera... ¿ese no es China?

—Yes. It is china —confirma Joan.

—Woah! Ehm... bueno, no s-significa nada —asegura el Canadiense pensando en cuando le beso a él.

—Me ha dicho que el IDIOTA quiere que se enamoren —replica Estados Unidos.

—What? —Canadá, para quién que Rusia se enamore de su hermano ya es toda una odisea, no puede creer que el soviético sea capaz de entender conceptos tan complejos y luego tenga que explicarle por HORAS quien es él y como no va a ser su hermano por mucho que insista... aunque bueno, eso suele pasarle hasta a Inglaterra.

—Si cree que yo no voy a hacer nada para impedirlo esta MUUUUUY equivocado —América se cruza de brazos, muy determinado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¡Ir a Russia!

—What? ¡Pero no puedes! Llevas un mes diciendo de lo bestias que son y el campo de trabajo y de los disparos y de lo locos peligrosos que son —responde Canadá preocupado.

—Well... Yes, pero... ¡Pero es que se va a enamorar del chino ese!

Canadá vuelve a mirar la pantalla nada convencido de esto.

—¡Debí matarlo cuando tuve oportunidad! —pasea de un lado a otro, bufando

—¿A Russia? ¡No puedes volver a empezar la guerra fría!

—No a Russia, a Putin!

—Eso es casi peor... —suspira.

—No si era Rusia quien lo mataba —se encoge de hombros—, ¿qué crees que deba hacer si no es ir?

—Pero él no lo va a matar... ¿no? —no está tan seguro.

—Pues hubiera podido matarlo. Pero no lo hizo... ¡Y ahora ESTO es lo que hace!

—Pero... es que... enamorarse, ¿en serio?

América frunce el ceño.

—Eso me dijo Russia y luego fue e hizo eso! Y me dijo que lo iba a llevar al bolshois ese que le gusta tanto y que quería llevarlo ahí porque a mi no me gusta.

—Oh... el Bolshoi —asiente porque él tambien cree que es genial.

—Eso! Y va a llevarlo a él... y...

—De hecho le preguntó si iban a dormir juntos —interrumpe Joan.

América mira hacia arriba girándose a una de sus propias cámaras, cual si estuviera mirando a Joan.

—¿No te ha llevado a ti nunca? —pregunta Canada el niño de Francia que quisiera ir para una cosa bonita que tiene Rusia y que no esta tan en el drama.

—No... pero es de esas cosas aburridas de baile, ¿no? —pregunta revolviendose un poco, aun mirando a la camara—. ¡¿Va a dormir con él?!

—Eso ha preguntado Russia —ya podría parecer menos feliz Joan.

—Sí, es el balet —confirma Canadá sin querer entrar mucho en lo otro.

—Y por qué lo... los odio. A todos. Voy a ir a Rusia —insiste levantando un brazo.

—America! Esta también la otra loca, la que queria matarte y me disparó a mi —trata de disuadirle su hermano.

—Ah... E-Ella... Ella vino aquí cuando volví a casa, de hecho... —murmura sonrojándose

—¿En serio?

—Yes... fue... bueno, ehm... raro. No me mató —punto positivo, se rasca la cabeza—. ¿Y si le mando un regalo a Russia?

—¿Un regalo?

—Yes. Un oso gigante... Con una bomba que mate a China.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea...

—Bueno pero ¡¿y que quieres que haga?! ¿Nada? Me siento a ver como se llevan al commie y... ¡es que no es justo! ¡Y él no debería de querer ir al bolshi con China!

—Bolshoi. Y de hecho han salido ya de la casa —anuncia Joan.

—¿Por? Si tú no quieres ir...

—¡Porque Russia es MIO y no puede enamorarse de nadie más! —chilla completamente histérico y desquiciadamente celoso, de modo casi increíble para alguien que se acuesta y tiene, de hecho, otra novia oficial.

—¿Pero estás seguro que sabe siquiera enamorarse de verdad? —eso no es cruel, en serio, es que lo piensa de verdad. América le mira sorprendido con esa pregunta. Frunce el ceño.

—Of course se sabe enamorar de verdad, ¡Está enamorado de mí! —chillonea y es que Rusia ha actuado muy raro en su llamada.

—Oh... yes, yes, no me refería a eso. ¿Y si llamamos a China?

—Yes, YES! ¡Llámale!

—Ehm... Joan —pide Canadá para que marque... sin ni saber cómo hablarle ni qué decirle.

—Dile que se ALEJE DEL COMMIE SI NO QUIERE MORIR!

—Ehm... No contesta —como una máquina consigue mentir, es una buena pregunta

—Oh... ¿por qué no salimos nosotros a ver un partido de algo y así no piensas en esto? —propone el canadiense

—But... o esa... really really quieres que lo que haga es... ¿NADA?

—Es que esas cosas...

—What?

—Es que ir ahí es peligroso...

—Pero es que debería hacer algo, Brother

—¿Algo como qué? Es que no es buena idea ir...

—Ok, ok. No voy. Pero no puedo no hacer NADA DE NADA! Y dejar que China se... Aghhh!

—¿Qué ha dicho de dormir juntos? ¿Van a acostarse?

América se deja caer otra vez en el sillón abrazando su almohada.

—Yes!

—¿En serio? Dicen que Russia es bueno en la cama —comenta pensando en voz alta sobre lo que ha oído de Francia alguna vez.

—Of course he is good! —responde sin pensar y luego levanta las cejas—. Yo soy mucho mejor, pero él es... es que NO QUIERO QUE SE ACUESTE CON CHINA!

—¿No... Es un poco raro que Putin quiera que tenga relaciones homosexuales siendo la política que hacen con eso? —valora el canadiense como única persona sensata y más preocupada en la consistencia real de los personajes que de hecho en la trama real de esta historia.

—Oh... —América parpadea sin haberlo pensado.

—Aunque nunca han sido muy lógicos... —gracias por la licencia poética, guapo, por eso te queremos aunque no existas.

—El commie me dijo que quería que se enamoraran —repite América como única verdad universal ahora mismo.

—Bueno... de todos modos Russia tampoco hace mucho caso a Putin realmente, ¿no?

—Pero el commie me dijo.

—No me fío demasiado de lo que dice Russia y lo que él cree de las cosas, ya sabes que suele ser muy denso.

—Pero es que le dio un beso... —el estadounidense me mira un poco desconsolado. Por un momento, Canadá piensa en qué haría él si Liechtenstein besara a alguien más y aprieta los ojos... pero es que ella no era una psycho—. See?

—Pero es que... ir a Russia es un peligro. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Te dispararon y las costillas rotas...

—Pero es que qué... ¡de verdad no puedo no hacer NADA!

—¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer desde aquí?

—Mandarle... algo. Quizás un regalo sin bomba.

—Algo que le recuerde a ti, que sea emocional de vosotros dos —Canadá ni se imagina que podría ser eso, tal vez un cadáver o nada más las vísceras conociendo a Rusia, pero en fin parece un buen consejo que le daría a cualquiera en la situación.

—Algo que... Como unos calzones de Batman.

—Ehm... ¿crees que sea lo bastante impactante?

—Un... Revolver con una bala!

—Pensava que habíamos desestimado lo de matar a nadie.

—No es para matar a nadie, es que jugamos una vez a la ruleta rusa.

—¿En serio? —levanta las cejas porque no sabía eso y suena tremendo.

—Yes. Fue awesome —y yo reto a China a que juegue a eso con Rusia.

—No entiendo porque haces esas cosas tan peligrosas.

—Porque soy awesome.

Canadá suspira y América le sonríe un poco.

—Voy a mandarle eso y un peluche —sentencia.

—Está bien —asiente porque podría ser mucho peor.

El estadounidense sonríe un poco y le pide a Joan que le despliegue los catálogos de Amazon.

xoxoOoxox

—Brit... ya sabes qué? —pregunta Roma quitándole un auricular a Britania de lo que sea que lea y tumbándose en la cama junto a ella.

Britania "cierra el libro"... Porque hace como que lee, aunque puede estar leyendo de cabeza y le mira de reojo apresurándose a poner pausa.

—What?

—Necesito tus habilidades de bruja —se espera a que lo detenga, apretujándose contra ella y buscando besarle el cuello de todos modos porque... ¿por qué no?

Ella se sonroja un poco y protesta haciendo como que le empuja pero bien que le deja, sonriendo.

—Ha pasado una cosa terriiiiible —el drama.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —piensa en miles y millones de cosas, miles y millones de cosas he de decir que son MILES y millones de cosas.

—Con Egipto...

—No creo que sea tan grave —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco y aliviándose un poco.

—Está embarazada —besitos besitos.

—Está emba... what? —se separa un poco porque DESDE LUEGO lo primero que piensa es que es de él.

—Eso dice... —se separa un poco y la mira

—Oh bloody hell! —frunce el ceño—. But... But... ¿y eso qué significa?

—Pues hay que hacer algo —explica él y ella hace otra vez los ojos en blanco.

—¿Ahora vas a mudarla a ella a tu cuarto? Eso va a salir mucho más caro que un coche.

—¿Eh? ¿A mi cuarto?

Unos segundo más de negación.

—¿No me estás diciendo que vas a ser padre otra vez? Y ella... ugh, va a estar insufrible.

—Non! Tú nieto...

—Mi nieto... —inclina la cabeza... insisto, negación.

—Ella dice que él es el padre, creo que ha ido a decírselo —frustración. Britania levanta las cejas... y las levanta más. Y aún más.

—Mi nieto... America... is the bloody father?!

—Eso dice...

—WHAT THE HELL! —se sienta en la cama.

—Pues eso nos dijo.

—¡PERO SI SERÁ IMBÉCIL! ¡EMBARAZANDO A ESA ZORRA! DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DEL MUNDO —busca su teléfono con desesperación.

Roma sonríe con eso, más tranquilo y vuelve a abrazarla, dejándola hacer porque justo a eso ha venido. Y suena, lo primero, el teléfono de inglaterra que sigue en el caribe por lo visto, correteando por ahí desnudo detrás de Francia.

¿Y le contesta o no le contesta? Nadie lo sabe solo oigo las risitas. Francia dice que a la mierda. Que está correteando desnudo y que se niega rotundamente a que le distraigan.

Entonces nada, corretean por la playa y el teléfono está en el cuarto o quien sabe,

tal vez correteen hasta dentro del cuarto e Inglaterra se detenga a mirar el teléfono al pasar por el lado, sin cubrirse.

Francia se muere de risa y Britania espera impaciente que responda el teléfono.

—Wait! Wait! Is my mother. Hello?

—América embarazó a la zorra.

—What?

—América!

—America, yes —mira a Francia a ver qué hace, él le sonríe cerrándole un ojo a través del espejo, peinándose.

Le saca la lengua, atención a Britania reducida a la mitad de la mitad.

—América va a tener un bebe!

—Yes...

—Yes?! ¡¿Cómo que yes?!

—Yes, yes.

—Yes, yes, what?!

—Pues eso —se va hacia Francia.

—¡¿Pero que acaso no me estas oyendo?! ¡LA ZORRA ESTÁ CARGADA!

—Cargada, cargada —repite sonriendo e intentando pellizcarle le culo al francés, que da un gritito agudo. Inglaterra se muere de risa, malignamente.

—Yes! ¡¿Por qué no te importa!?

—Eh?

—¡Lo que te digo! Bah! Olvídalo.

Vuelve a intentar pellizcarle el culo otra vez.

—Noooon! Angleterre! —Francia grita otra vez y Britania hace los ojos en blanco.

—ENGLAND!

Inglaterra se asusta un poco, deteniéndose con el grito por un instante

—Si no te importa que tu niño embarace a una zorra a mi SI QUE ME IMPORTA!

—Wha... what?

—¡Voy a hablar con América!

—But... America? ¿Embarazar a quién? ¿Una chica? —sigue Inglaterra, Francia ha perdido un noventa por cierto de su atención, pero aun le tiene medio abrazado. El galo levanta las cejas con esas preguntas.

—¿Cómo que a quién? ¡A LA ZORRA!

—What? A Egypt?

—Of course!

—But... but... —mira a Francia a los ojos, que abre la boca y se lleva una mano a ella y piensa, por un momento, en si la niña o niño podría parecerse en algo a Seychelles... (No me pregunten por que piensa eso, de todas las cosas que puede pensar!)

—¡Es un completo IDIOTA! —chilla Britania.

Inglaterra piensa en America con la vida destrozada, teniendo que hacerse cargo de niño pequeño y de una mujer que no le quiere, pagando facturas y dejando de jugar y de comprarse tonterias o comer caramelos... es decir, madurando ejem... para convertirse en un completo desgraciado y amargado como en realidad NO quiere que sea... Como si Inglaterra no tuviera cuarenta niños, ¡Pero a America no le pega para nada! Y seguro esa zorra solo lo quiere para atarle y no dejarle marchar ¡y que le siga pagando todo! Ella no le quiere, ¡ella quiere a Roma! Y a Helena. De hecho a Inglaterra le da igual a quien quiere, ni contempla a Helena... ¡Pero peor lo pones!

—¿Pero no todas tenían un DIU? —pregunta Francia que se había dejado de preocupar justo por esa razón.

—¡Pero ella tenía un DIU como el que te puso Switzerland! añade Inglaterra tambiem al recordarlo, asintiendo.

—Ella tenía un DIU como el que me... ¡uno de esos! —protesta ella hacia Roma.

—Sic, pero ella fue a que se lo cambiaran, se ha de ir cambiando.

—¡¿Hay que CAMBIARLO?! —protesta y ahora es Inglaterra el que ha perdido el 80% de su atención.

—Pues claro —responde Inglaterra—. Y tienes que ir al ginecologo una vez al año.

—What? ¡Yo no voy a ir a ningún ginecólogo! —vuelvan, vuelvan a la conversación inicial.

—¡Pero ese no es el tema!

—Le diré a Helena que os lleve a ti y a Galia —asegura Roma.

—¡No va a llevarme nadie a que me toqueteen! ¡Y estabamos hablando de la ZORRONA que se embarazó de MI nieto!

—¡Pues te toquetearé yo! —Roma sonríe y ahí va.

—Nooo! No! —protesta y se ríe un poco en relaidad... Francia intenta otra vez llamar la atención del inglés acariciándole un poco la mejilla, no crean que no preocupado con esto porque sabe bieeeeeeen las horas enteras de bilis que le va a ocasionar.

De hecho, con las risas de su madre es que el inglés cuelga y mira a Francia con cara de muchas, muchas circunstancias. Él se muerde el labio y suspira.

—¿Sabrá tu madre bien lo que dice?

—Ellas viven juntas.

—Es decir, no será que solo quiere que consigas que Amerique se separe de Egypte, ¿verdad?

—¡Igual quiero que se separen, ella no le quiere y él no lo ve! Solo le quiere por su dinero —protesta—. ¡Y ahora van a tener un hijo! ¡No está preparado! ¡Y es una mala idea!

—Es que no me imagino a Amerique con un hijo.

—¡Es contra natura casi!

—Tampoco pero es... casi es como... bueno, un niño como padre de otro niño...

—Yo me sentía como un niño cuando lo encontramos y decidí hacerme cargo de él... —¿puedes dejar de contradecirte solo para llevarle la contraria a Francia? Gracias.

—En realidad yo era un niño cuando los encontramos —asiente pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Quizás esta pueda ser una oportunidad.

—Ambos lo eramos... —aprieta los ojos.

—Y mi padre lo era cuando nacimos nosotros y maman.. y tu madre, tiene cuatro y mírala! Todos, Angleterre.. es quizás una oportunidad.

—¡No con ella! ¡Preferiría a Russia antes que ella!

Francia le mira levantando una ceja porque es que él CLARAMENTE no.

—Ella no es una psicopata asesina.

—Y aun así, ella solo le quiere por el dinero, ¡aun va a manipularle peor con un crío!

—Quizás podríamos hacer que se enamoren y... Dieu. Papa y Helena van a matarme si me oyen... ¡Pero pensé que te gustaba más ella que Russie!

—No!

Francia le mira sorprendido.

—Russia no me gusta pero sea lo que sea lo que quiere de America no es solo su dinero...

—Nunca ha vuelto de con ella con un brazo roto y varias costillas... Ella tiene sus ventajas, ayuda a controlarlo y además nos ha dicho que es otra vez novio de Russia.

—France... no me jodas, ¡bastante me ha costado convencerme a mi mismo!

¡Y tú eras el que decía que se querían de verdad!

Francia suspira porque lo sabe pero es que... La consecuencia de ese amor de verdad fue que la loca le disparara a Canadá y en la cabeza.

—Es que si ella esta embarazada de verdad, mon amour... Vamos a tener que empezar a buscar las ventajas de esto.

—¡Las ventajas de una clínica abortiva!

—Eso dependerá de lo que diga Amerique

—America ha sido lo bastante irresponsable para hacer esto, no creo que pueda tomar una decisión sensata!

Francia toma aire y le abraza de la cintura. Sonríe un poco.

—Amerique no tiene quince años...

—Como si tuviera doce.

—La cosa es que es un adulto —manos al culo del inglés, que se queda sin aliento con eso, porque está desnudo—. Si es un adulto que puede tener DOS parejas a la vez y controlar la mayor economía mundial... Puede elegir si conservar a su hijo.

Aprieta los ojos verdes porque igual es un desastre y esa son toda una serie de coincidencias y ¡nada en lo que basarse! Francia sonríe más y se acerca a darle un beso.

Inglsterra levanta las cejas porque no se lo esperaba y se lo devuelve apretándole con fuerza porque eeees un desastre y está súper angustiado y preocupado.

El francés se mueve un poco tirando de él hacia la cama con COMPLETA intención de llevárselo ahí y a bajarle la preocupación, el británico le sigue, tan dócil.

Y sospecho que madre e hijo brit no podrán hablar en un bueeeen rato con América.

Inglaterra esta menos irracional de lo que pensaba, pero Britania no, porque es que la DETESTA. En realidad vamos a batallar bastante con América porque no sé realmente como va a tomárselo, depende mucho de Egipto y de si se lo vende bien...

Ya, pero no creo, ella está asustada. Cosa que tampoco me extraña. Lo que digo es que esto... Puede ir... Bueno, no lo sé. Es que América es impredecible.

Hasta Inglaterra lo es un poco... Quien lo dijera. Francia no podia creer que dijera que prefería a Rusia y lo entiende.

Es que hablaron de eso América y él en su cumple. América frustradamente se pregunta por que nunca le gustan sus parejas.

Porque nunca son lo bastante buenas para él... y creo que nunca lo serán. Lo que pasa es que si es un poco... que aun cuando todos estén felices con él y Egipto por ejemplo, tampoco le guste

No le gusta porque ella no le quiere, le pasa como a Bélgica con Britania.

No, no... En realidad también entiendo a Inglaterra y de hecho lo que le pasa a Francia... Es que le parece que la dupla Rusia-Egipto no esta del todo que en conjunto... Están bien para América, solo que... Pfff.

Uk no está de acuerdo, por eso son dos papás.

De hecho... Es uno de los problemas de ambos... O de las ventajas, nunca parecen estar de acuerdo en una cosa pero a la vez eso hace que ambos tengan mente más abierta. Siempre hace uno del abogado del diablo del otro, cada uno a su manera y siempre parece que discuten por estar en puntos opuestos aunque... Se entienden mejor que ninguno, saben lo que piensa el otro... Y hacen buena pareja.

xoOXOox

En cuanto Russia se separa de China, parpadea un par de veces, mirá inclina un poco la cabeza a un lado.

China se relame un poco y se sonroja levemente considerando esto muy extraño y considerablemente menos terrible de lo que pensaba.

—Net.

—E-Esto ha sido inesperado...Ehm... Camarada.

—Net, no te pareces a Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Ni tu a... Nadie que conozca.

—¿Eso es bueno? —pregunta y sonríe como un tiburón.

—Es... ¿Por qe me has besado en los labios?

—Porque quería saber si te parecías a él, tú me has preguntado.

—Ah pero... Ehm... —sigue sonrojadito. Rusia le mira esperando que siga la frase—. Tú estás con Miguó, ¿no?

—Net, solo tiene cámaras —se refiere a que ahora no está ahí, claro.

—Yo tenía la idea —empieza a pensar seriamente en que su gobierno quiera, de verdad, unir esto de una manera más... Seria.

—No le dejan venir —responde un poco decepcionado.

—A mi me ha mandado mi gobierno —asegura él, nervioso, a ver si puede sonsacarle un poco más de las intenciones generales de todos.

—Da. A ti si te dejan venir y a ti no te odio.

—A él lo odias... Hm... —se lo piensa.

—Da.

—Él me debe muchísimo dinero.

—Da, por eso tiene tanto y le habla a su casa —asiente de acuerdo con ello.

—Él le habla a su casa entonces... Por eso tu quieres hablar a la tuya.

—Da —asiente.

—Te estas convirtiendo en todo un capitalista, vecino.

—Net, net. Ven —abre la puerta y sale a la calle.

—Hace muchos años que no vamos al ballet.

—A mi me gusta —asegura andando por la calle hacia el metro.

—A mi también. Me recuerda al tai chi chuan

—Es ese baile así tan lento tuyo —hace una postura en solo un instante en perfecto equilibrio. China le sonríe.

—Exactamente esa postura —asiente poniéndose el también, a media calle, antes de hacer la grulla. Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza y le imita—. Tú estética es perfecta y más aun el balance.

—Me gusta bailar —cierra los ojos y hace una pirueta.

—Y a mí me gusta bailar contigo.

—Da? ¿Quieres ir? —tan ilusionado.

—Bueno... ¿Por qué no?

Le mira unos instantes.

—Spasibo —decide, China le sonríe un poco otra vez y... el ruso le toma de la mano, por algún motivo.

China nota claramente que algo raro le pasa a Rusia, porque parece intentar más tener contacto físico, parece más normal y más feliz.

No sé si esta conversación va a verla America, pero...

Joan se ha encargado de seguirlos sigilosamente desde las cámaras de la calle, hackeando a Rusia.

No sé si America está mirando o más bien lloriquea mientras no se pierde detalle pero finge que no, pero Canada sí mira las cámaras con las cejas levantadas.

América mira entre sus dedos con expresión desconsolada.

China le deja no del todo incomodo con esto. Al menos es mejor que sacarle sangre y amarrarle. Rusia anda tan feliz con él como América le ha enseñado.

Es que América chillonea que ÈL debería ser al que da la mano.

—¿Qué tal va Europa y lo de Crimea?

—Aun me odian, pero mi sestra ha vuelto a casa.

—Eso he visto. Feo asunto. Deberías volver a mirar hacia Asia, vecino.

Rusia le mira... más literal no se puede.

—Hay tradiciones milenarias allá, mucho más afines a nosotros que el occidente.

—Da, tú y yo nos parecemos.

—Sí. Bastante. Más últimamente que antes.

—¿Por?

—Compartimos ideas sobre lo que necesita un pueblo. La mano dura, por ejemplo.

—Eso antes también lo hacíamos igual.

—Depende de hace cuanto antes... Claro que más irnos atrás era más bien tu padre.

La cara le cambia de repente como cada vez que lo nombran.

—Me entiendo mejor contigo que con él —sigue China.

—Está muerto —asegura como si eso fuera a afinazar la idea, como si no decirlo pudiera hacer que se levantara de nuevo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

Asiente, muy seguro

—Él venía bastante a casa —continua el asiático. Rusia le mira, escuchándole—. Tenía ideas particulares sobre los mortales.

—Dicen que tal vez cruzó Bering... por Chukchi.

—Él mismo contaba mucho esa historia.

Rusia levanta las cejas y le mira porque a él nunca le contaron nada de eso nadie.

—Sabes lo mucho que le gustaba el hielo y conquistar más y más tierras. Yo sospecho que se perdió.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Volvió contando historias extrañas.

—¿Cuáles?

—Que había encontrado tierra fértil y animales distintos. Siempre hablaba de volver y nos mostraba un cuenco de tierra que sacaba de sus ropas.

—Está muerto —repite.

—Sí lo está. Aunque si todos los demás han vuelto...

—Net. Está muerto.

—Pero también lo estaba el imperio Romano —valora pensando en ello—. Hablé con la Griega hace poco y me explicó cómo es que volvieron.

—¿Cómo?

—Es decir, me explico que pasaron centenas de años durmiendo y un día despertaron.

—Kiev no dormía —repite Rusia que desde luego no se refiere a él como "papá". China le mira de reojo porque se refiere a otra cosa... Y en alguna medida era algo que le preocupaba.

—Ya... No es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Pero no se ha despertado como ellos.

—Me alivia saberlo.

Rusia asiente, aunque en realidad no le ha visto, está seguro de ello sabiendo la forma en que murió.

Un hombre fornido, con apariencia de tremendo descuido se acerca a Rusia. Trae harapos de invierno, bastante rasgados y ensangrentados. Huele a alcohol, a sangre rancia y a sudor. A pesar de traer el pelo excesivamente rubio algo revuelto y sobre la cara, los ojos violeta brillan por las rendijas por las que se asoman.

Y es el olor lo que hace que Rusia se detenga de golpe, palideciéndo si es que eso es posible.

—Rossiya —le llama con voz susurrante y suave, acercándose directamente a él sin dudar.

Al ruso se le acelera el pulso y se le relentiza la respiración porque le parece que es más pequeño de lo que recuerda, en realidd era él el que era más pequeño.

El hombre sonríe como tiburón.

—Los he estado buscando —utiliza un dialecto muy muy antiguo.

Rusia está completamente congelado en su lugar, sin decir nada y China NO SE PUEDE CREER lo que ve.

—¿En dónde están tus hermanas?

No se mueve, ni responde, paralizado por el pánico. El hombre se le acerca con pesadez lo bastante como para que el olor se haga tres veces más intenso. Le huele.

No es hasta que está lo bastante cerca para que el instinto de supervivencia prevalezca antes que el pánico que un solo segundo, en un movimiento fluído y violento, Rusia levanta su grifo hasta golpearle la cabeza con él a su padre, muy muy fuerte.

Con buenos reflejos y más elasticidad de la que se esperaría de él, el hombre evade en una gran proporción el golpe, aunque no deja de ser un gran golpe.

No importa, vendra otro y otro y otro y otro, Russia está histerico y en pánico, no va a parar a no ser que alguien lo detenga o le, literalmente, reviente la cabeza y ni siquiera estoy segura de si así.

Es probable que el hombre se defienda y se le eche encima a intentar morderle, lo que muy probable te termine por firmar su sentencia, ahora noto.

Rusia se mueve por puro instinto, girando para quedar encima y golpeándole la cabeza contra el asfalto, cayendo en la calzada... los coches empiezan a detenerse, la gente grita y empiezan a oirse sirenas.

Cielos, ¿y ahí va Rusia otros tres meses a prisión? China sigue mirando la escena en parte completamente fascinado y en otra parte horrorizado.

El problema del hombre es que es considerablemente más resistente de lo que cualquiera podría pensarlo. Le pega un buen mordisco a Rusia en el pecho y un gran derechazo en la cara empujándole con las piernas para quitarle de encima antes de que pueda romperle la cabeza contra el pavimento

Ruedan otra vez de un lado a otro, pero el ruso no siente dolor ni cansacio por culpa de la adrenalina que le produce el miedo. Kiev le da un cabezazo fuerte en la cabeza y una patada intentando huir.

Y alguien de la policía llega y van a inmovilizarlos a los dos a base de dardos antestesiantes si es necesario. Sospecho que será la única manera de más o menos mantenerlos a raya.

Es sin duda Kiev el primero que cae dormido porque aunque si tiene la adrenalina a tope, no tiene ese terror que si tiene Rusia y... ahí queda KO los dos, verás como va a estar de muerto de miedo cuando despierten.

China decide acompañar a Rusia KO al

Hospital. Dios mío el desastre. Gracias, China, sentimos involucarte en esto.

De manera no tan extraña, es que se llevan a Kiev a un hospital distinto que Rusia... Creo que es lo mejor.

Al final América tiene buena suerte, es decir, se va a olvidar basstante del asunto de China con esto.

xoOXOox

Entonces, mientras Joan les muestra como parece que vayan a bailar en mitad de la calle, Canada decide apagar la televisión con el mando y girarse a su hermano sin que puedan ver nada de lo que pasa a continuación.

—What?! —protesta el estadounidense.

—¿Y si le invitamos a algún país neutral y hablas con él ahí en vez de ir a Moscow?

—¡Esto es TERRIBLE!

Canada se pasa una mano por el pelo porque sí que lo es.

—Pero Brother... es que...

—¡Ya sé! Podríamos invitarlo a un país neutral y ahí recordarle como YO soy mucho mas awesome que China.

El canadiense suspira porque lo mismo de siempre con sus ideas y la apropiación del estadounidense de ellas. El otro camina hacia la cocina.

—Liechtenstein es un país neutral... —aunque no estoy muy seguro de querer que vayais ahí, pero bueno, está Suiza y es una buena oportunidad para que yo pueda ir y me comparen contigo quedando yo como el perfecto... y además os gasteis dinero ahí.

—Lie... Steen. Ella.

—Yes, puedo llamarla... Si quieres.

—Pero no le digas... Que Russia está haciendo eso.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Que vamos de... Vacaciones or something.

—De Vacaciones... tú, Russia, China y yo?

—China? Really?

—¿No? Si dice que va a ir con él puede que venga.

—Voy a matarlo como lo vea —se revuelve.

—No creo que matar a alguien sea una buena idea —aun no esta muy seguro de a quién es que quiere matar.

—Es un decir... Aunque tiene que aprender que meterse con my boyfriend es MALA idea.

—Por eso digo que hableis en algún lugar neutral.

El estadonuidense hace los ojos en blanco.

—Tú y... China, tal vez.

—¡Y Russia! ¡Es que estoy muy muy enojado!

—En realidad... ¿sabes? Creo que China no tiene la culpa de esto.

—¿¡Cómo no va a tener culpa!?

—Pues... no. Es decir, en realidad es Russia quién le da o no el pie, él solo aprovecha una... oportunidad.

—Estas diciéndome que el Commie...

Quiere otro boyfriend —le mira frunciendo el ceño. Canadá le mira y parpadea.

—En realidad no sé lo que quiere, solo me parece que es él el que está haciendo algo mal si es que alguien lo hace.

Se revuelve porque no quería pensar en eso, porque si China se lo esta robando, es el madito chino que se interpone, pero si es Rusia el que le da pie... es que hay algun problema con ellos.

—Pues no me importa.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

—¡Ni creas que ponerme celoso!

"No, eso ya lo estás" piensa Canadá para si mismo.

—¡Yo también puedo besuquear a alguien!

—¿A quién?

—Puedo llamar a Egypt! —es la PRIMERA vez que piensa en ella desde el principio de esta pesadilla.

—Oh... bien —asiente, porque ella es más manejable

—Joan!

Y es que.. Pff. La maldita maquina infernal sonreiría si pudiera.

—Calling Egypt...

El telefono de Egipto está apagado o fuera de cobertura.

—Fuck! —protesta frunciendo el ceño porque hoy parece que nada le sale.

Aunque no sabes...

—De todos modos... creo que a Russia no le dan celos ni nada si la besas a ella, ¿no? Eso decías, estabas muy contento —pregunta Canadá y se pasa una mano por el pelo, incómodo.

Gracias, Canadá, gracias por hacerle notar otra vez que en realidad no hay NADA que pueda hacer.

—¿Te gustaría a tí que Liechtenstein dijera que se quiere acostar con alguien más? —pregunta un poco dolido.

—No, claro que no...

—Yo pensé que íbamos a estar bien otra vez... —saca una coca del refrigerador.

—Es una relación un poco complicada esta que teneis —valora el canadiense.

—No lo es... ¡Si éramos boyfriends! Y acaba de salir del castigo, quizás se lo pensó bien...

—¿El qué?

—Quizás realmente no me quiere... —se acaba la coca de un solo trago necesitando el azúcar.

Canadá traga saliva porque nunca ha entendido del todo, aunque lo haya tolerado y haya apoyado a su hermano, pero es que conoce a Rusia, sabe que es un psicópata. Joan esta saltando de alegría en su circuitos.

—Pero estabas seguro de ello hace unos días —añade, tratando de animarle.

—Pues... Es que... —le mira desconsolado.

—Aja?

—Nothing... —traga saliva y parpadea desviando la mirada, con el corazón un poquito roto.

—Hum... ¿seguro no quieres ir a ver algún partido de algo?

—Well... Mmm... Vamos —asiente arrastrando un poco los pies.

—Solo para... distraerte un poco.

—Yes, Yes... Vamos —asiente yendo por su chaqueta. Canadá va por la suya también—. This sucks!

—O al cine, ¿has visto la peli de los Minions? —trata de animarle de nuevo.

—No, no la he visto... ¿Sabes si sale Gru?

—Dicen que sí, que es una precuela y sale de pequeño.

América se guarda las manos en los bolsillos y traga saliva.

—Pero Gru te gusta, ¿no?

—Well... yes... —y es que se parece... Desde luego que se le parece—. Vamos a verlo.

Canadá asiente y sonríe un poco. América sonríe también aunque tristemente porque tenía muchas ganas de verla con Rusia.

—Let's go —abre la puerta y sale

De hecho, seguro la segunda parte fue a verla con él y se consiguió una bufanda gris de rayas como la de Gru e iba un poco disfrazado y América le pidió que se aprendiera los pasos del final, cosa que hizo nada más con verlos una vez.

Y a América le causa mucha gracia... Como todo con él. Especialmente cuando están las cosas más relajadas y no en el drama total como la última vez

Y es que se imagina en términos generales la vida de verdad sin Rusia mientras están en el elevador y se siente TREMENDAMENTE triste porque aunque no pudieran verse ni hablar mucho, una gran parte de su vida giraba en torno a hablar con él. Drama americano.

Para cuando llegan a la camioneta esta instalado en la depresión total. Hasta que escucha en el radio el "be cause im happyyyyyyy" precisamente de la película y sonríe recordando a Rusia. Canadá sonríe al notarlo y la canta un poco intentando animarle.

Estados Unidos se empieza a mover intentando imitar el baile y Canadá le imita, así que empieza a reírse un poco moviéndose cada vez más exagerado.

El canadiense se ríe con él bailando también exagerado.

Estados Unidos empieza a reírse cada vez mas inventándose pasos. Canadá se medio tropieza pero se inventa también algunos

Se ríe del todo encendiendo la camioneta y pidiéndole a Canadá que se suba porque de donde lo escuchó en la radio era en la camioneta.


	62. Chapter 62

Tal cual se suben por fin, suena el telefono de America,antes siquiera de que él pueda conectar el teléfono al bluetooth. Se lleva el teléfono al oído ajustando aún el espejo retrovisor.

—Hello?

—America... —inconfundible Inglaterra.

—Ah! Hey!

—Hello —suena con la voz completamente desganado.

—How are you? —pregunta notando lgo raro pero sin estar seguro de qué, aun medio tarareando el "happyyyyyy" de fondo.

—Mal, estoy mal.

—Oh my god... —protesta un poco en general porque el día de hoy simplemente no podría ir peor—. Why? Where are you?

—Por que últimamente tengo la sensación de que solo te llamo para gritarte y echarte la bronca.

Suspira porque sí, el tiene la misma sensación.

—Pues... no me grites y me eches la bronca. ¡No he hecho nada esta vez!

—¿Entonces porque no me llamas tú para darme la buena noticia?

América está SEGURO de que habla de Rusia... que quiere tener otro novio.. Frunce un poco el ceño.

—Eso... —vacila un poco—, shit, eso es un poco cruel, ¿no crees? Además no quiere decir nada.

—Sorry? ¿Cómo que no quiere decir nada?

—Pues no quiere decir que no estemos juntos ni que no sea ya su boyfriend.

—Hombre, ya me imagino... ¿Qué planeas hacer entonces? —está tratando de tomarse el tema como si hablara con un adulto, para variar.

—Well... I... es que... ya se que no te gusta, pero creo que no puedo así simplemente dejarlo ir.

—Ya veo...

—¿Tú qué querrías que hiciera? Que lo cortaramos así de golpe.

—Sinceramente, yes.

—Come on, Iggy... —protesta apretando los ojos—, sabes que NO voy a hacer eso, ¡es importante!

—¿Y qué planeas?, ¡no estás preparado para esto!

—Of course no estoy preparado para esto! Yo pensé que ahora todo estaría bien y... ¡Es que no es justo!

—¡Pues eso es lo que pasa cuando no te proteges! —ahí va la bronca.

—¡Siempre dices eso pero es que... tu no le conoces como yo! —y ahí a la defensa a la bronca.

—America! ¡Es que ni siquiera tiene sentido! ¡No te quiere! —histérico en solo un segundo—. Y creía que lo sabías, hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, solo ha hecho esto por interés, para que... ¡yo qué sé, para qué! —es increíble lo bien que aplica para ambos casos.

—¡Si me quiere! ¡Deja de decir que no lo hace porque no es justo!

—¡Lo que quiere es tu bloody dinero!

—¿Mi... dinero? Qué va a querer mi dinero —parpadea descolocado porque desde luego el esta pensando en Rusia.

—¿Qué otra cosa si no iba a querer? Por la Reina, America, entra en razón y sé un poco sensato por una vez, ¡esta no es una tontería!

—¡Si no he dicho que sea una tontería! Pero es que siempre dices que no me quiere y ¡SÍ LO HACE! ¡De hecho de acuerdo a ti NADIE me quiere!

—No voy a discutir contigo esto de nuevo, pero que sepas que me decepcionas muchísimo. Yo no te eduqué así... para que fuera por el mundo haciendo estas cosas así sin planificación y no tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene encima... y ni siquiera has sido tú quien me ha llamado para decirmelo... ¡Más te vale que no se te ocurra pedirme ayuda! —tan indignado y orgulloso.

Estados Unidos pone ojitos de desconsuelo porque lo que le pasa es una cosa muy fea. MUY fea. Y una cosa que ACABA de pasar, no es como que tuviera tiempo de hbalarle a alguien más ¡Y tampoco es que él la haya planeado!

—¿Y tú crees que yo planee que las coas salieran así? ¡Tú lo que pasa es que nunca quieres que me salga NADA! ¡Y nunca has querido que esto me vaya bien! Y eres malo y tonto y si no quieres ayudarme no me ayudes, I don't need you! —le grita de vuelta como adolescente y si pudiera se iría corriendo a su cuarto y azotaría la puerta.

—What? No me hables así, young gentleman! ¡Sabías perfecto como evitarlo! ¡No me vengas con que no!

—Yes, según tú lo hubiera podido evitar solo dejando de hacerlo ¡y ya te he dicho muchas veces que no voy a dejar de hacerlo!

—Esto debe ser culpa de France... —se peliizca el puente de la nariz, exasperado.

—IT IS YOUR FAULT! ¡Porque no quisiste salir conmigo! —grita agobiado y de muy mal humor porque esperaria un poco más de comprensión de su parte.

—What? —se paraliza y se sonroja de golpe.

—¡Si tú y yo estuvieramos juntos NADA de esto pasaría! Pero no, no quisiste salir conmigo y entonces no quieres que salga con nadie más! Y desde entonces no haces nada más que quejarte de todo, I really don't know what the hell do you want! Parece que no puedes soportar que sea fucking happy!

—W-What? Yo no... —se le pasa toda la agresividad de golpe, incluso se siente un poco culpable y se humedece los labios—. Of course quiero que seas feliz, más que nadie...

—No fucking way! ¡¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si toooooodo el tiempo me dices que esto está mal!? I was... I was REALLY happy! ¡¿Y ahora tu me llamas y me dices que es buena noticia?! What the hell!

—Pues... es que... America... —lloriquea un poco incluso.

—Es una mierda y no sé what the fuck should I do! ¡Pero yo sé que si me quiere! ¡Y yo le quiero! ¡Y no quiero que se vaya con China!

—Eh... China? —frenazo en seco shora din saber de qué rayos habla.

—Yes, China. Y a sé que vas a decir lo que dicen todos, I really don't care! I... I... Voy a arreglarlo todo!

—¿Pero que tiene que ver China en esto?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? ¡Pues si va a salir ahora con China!

—Whaat? —desde luego, piensa que se refiere a Egipto.

—This day is a fucking nightmare.

—¿Pero como se va a ir con China? ¿Estás seguro que es tuyo?

—¡Estoy CIEN POR CIENTO SEGURO DE QUE ES MIO! Y si alguien se atreve a ponerle las manos encima... te juro...

—¿Y que vas a hacer con él si se va con China? —aun cree que es Egipto la que se va a ir con el chino y hablan del bebé, cada quien con su conversación.

—Voy a traerlo de vuelta, porque China no lo quiere iy yo si que lo quiero! No importa lo que digan.

—But... ¡No puedes hacer eso tú solo!

—Of course I can! I am awesome!

—Of course not! ¡No te imaginas la responsabilidad que implica!

—Si ya lo he hecho antes y no ha pasado nada...

—Sorry? When?

—¡Llevo dos años haciendo esto aún en contra de TODO el fucking mundo!

C)

—Two years? —no podía ser que tuviera un hijo de dos años...

—Well... más o menos! ¡Y aunque tu creas que no puedo hacerlo no pasa nada!

—What?

—Yes! ¡No ha pasado nada horrible!

—What the hell? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—¡Como no ibas a saber si no me has dejado de decir eso desde que empezamos!

—¡No hace dos años que empezaste con ella!

—¡Con él!

—¿Él? ¿Pero de dónde lo sacaste? —de nuevo, pensando en un bebé.

—¡¿Pues como que de donde?! What the hell! Si tu viste como empezamos!

—¡Yo acabo de enterarme!

—¡No acabas de enterarte! Si me has regañado un millón de veces por ello.

—Sorry?

—Yes!

—¡No es cierto!

—DAFAQ! ¡Como vas a decirme que no sabias! ¡Si me has gritado y gritado por horas!

—¿Cómo iba a saber que tenías un hijo?

—What? —exacto, frenazo en seco ahora del otro.

—De eso estamos hablando hace como una hora.

—No, no... ¿De qué? Creo que no oí bien —hasta se ríe un poco de lo que escuchó.

—¡De que Egypt está embarazada de ti! —buen tacto dando la noticia, Inglaterra, buen tacto.

—Wha... Whawhawhaaaaat?!

—¡Eso dicen todos!

—What the Hell! ¡¿Todos quienes?! —lloriquea

—Me lo ha dicho my mother.

—What the hell! ¡Pues nadie me ha dicho nada mí!

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Ella no ha hablado contigo?

—No!

—¿Y de qué va todo lo que me has dicho de quedartelo o no quedartelo?

—Fucking shit! ¡De Rusia!

—What?

—Yes! ¡De Russia y lo que está haciendo!

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Salió del campo de trabajo y...Putin le dijo que se enamorara de China —susurra asiéndose a esta idea porque lo otro, lo de Egipto, es algo que se sale del todo de su comprensión.

—Whaaat?

—P-Pensé que esa era la noticia... ¡Si estábamos hablando de eso todo el rato!

—No! ¡No tenía ni idea!

—¡Sí que tenias! ¡Si llevas todo el... Todo el rato! —lloriquea.

—No, te estaba hablando de lo de Egypt, no sabía que no lo sabías.

—¡Si yo no se nada! ¡Nada de nada!

—Es que tienes que hablar con ella.

—No puedo, voy a ir a Liechtenstein a hablar con Russia.

—America, ¡vas a ser padre! ¡Ya iras a donde sea cuando hayas resuelto eso! —en cuanto el crío tenga la mayoría de edad, más o menos...

—But... Es que no puedo hoy —negación absoluta.

—Pues no puede ser otro momento, es lo que implica esto, es tu responsabilidad.

—¡Pero yo no sé nada!

—¡No por eso puedes ignorarlo!

—Si que puedo. De hecho voy a ir a ver a los minions.

—America! —le riñe.

—What?! —protesta.

—¡No puedes desentenderte así de algo como esto!

—¡Como voy a entenderme de algo que ni siquiera me han dicho!

—¡Pero ahora ya lo sabes!

—No lo sé. Nolosénolosénolosé

—¡Acabo de decirtelo!

—Waaaaah!

—Calma, calma...

—Todo esta mal hoy.

—America, solo... toma aire profundamente y habla con Egypt que es lo más importante.

—Hace rato le hablé y su teléfono estaba desconectado —explica.

—Pues vuelve a llamarle o ve a verla.

—Pero Russiaaaa —susurra desconsoladito.

—What?

—Va a dormir con China... Y le dió la mano —sigue igual de desconsolado.

—¡Tú vas a tener un hijo!

—Waaaah... —otra vez.

—Respira... respira... ¿quieres que vaya para ahí contigo? —propone olvidándose de lo que ha dicho de que no le va a ayudar nunca más

—Es que voy a ir a Liechtenstein...—creo que sí que quiere igual.

—Tienes que resolver lo de tu hijo primero.

—¡Deja de decir "hijo"!

—Pero eso es lo que es.

—Tengo que irme —decide al fin rebasado con todo lo que pasa, volviendo a prender el coche.

—Vendremos por ti entonces, no te vayas a Liechtenstein hasta entonces

—Vaaaale, vale. Voy a ir al cine igual.

—Llama a Egypt!

—Blaaah —cuelga y se recarga en el asiento de la camioneta, quitándose a Texas y apretándose los ojos con los dedos de la otra mano.

Canadá le mira porque ha estado en silencio todo el rato a su lado sin querer hacerse ideas raras sobre lo que ha oído

Sabiéndo que ha pasado algo más, pero sin saber el qué

—Pensé que Iggy sabía lo del commie y en realidad no sabe.

—Pero estaba chillándote.

—Es que me dijo una cosa...

—Aja...?

Arranca la camioneta para salir igual del estacionamiento.

—Dice que... Egypt is pregnant.

—What?

—Eso... dice. ¿A qué hora es la funcion?

—B-But...

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo, paaaaalido pálido.

—¿Es en serio? Oh my god, ¡es en serio! —se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Yo no sé nada.

—But... ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Y ella? Oh, my god...

—No se donde está... ¡y no se por qué todo el mundo sabe!

—Es verdad... ¿cómo puede saberlo England?

—No lo sé... ¡Alguien le dijo! ¡Y es igual! Él dice que.. que... pero es que Russiaaaa.

—Cielos... menudo dilema.

—Es que... ¡Es que! A... A dad —traga saliva.

—No te imagino —asegura sinceramente. Estados Unidos le mira de reojo.

—Why? ¿No me imaginas... Yendo a un partido de baseball con un mini me?

—Yes... one single day. Pero no te imagino levantandote de madrugada a hacerle dormir o limpiando vómito y cambiando pañales... No lo sé, tal vez sí.

—Eso lo puede hacer Joan... —responde arrugando la nariz.

—Y entonces... ¿te casarás con Egypt y la llevarás a vivir contigo?

—Ca-Casarme? But... —abre los ojos como platos y le mira.

—No? La gente puede decir cosas si tienes un hijo fuera del matrimonio... sobre todo en el sur.

—Casarme con ella... But... Y... Bueno, si he podido seguir con el commie hasta ahora... —valora, porque abe perfecto que es verdad.

—Aunque ahora... well... China... Tal vez esto sea lo mejor. Russia no es tan awesome en realidad.

América le mira de reojo y es que Russia si que es awesome. Frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pero él sí es awesome y... —es que es PÉSIMO momento o... Buenísimo momento en realidad—. Quizás... Well...

—Hombre, si va a acostarse con China muy awesome no es —valora el canadiense, no con mala intención, es que a él Rusia tampoco le gusta demasiado.

—Yo soy MUCHO mas awesome que china... —responde fruncieeeeeeendo el ceño con este comentario.

—Por eso, si no sabe verlo pues muy listo no es.

—¿Y qué dices? ¿que... ya no seamos boyfriends?

—Hombre, si vas a formar una familia con Egypt...

—Pero... es que Rusiaaaa —le mira desconsolado.

—No es algo bueno para el niño no saber quienes son sus padres... — baja la mirada—. Mira lo que pasó con nosotros cuando England...

—¿Cuando Iggy qué?

—Cuando England hacia esas cosas con France, decía que le odiaramos, pero se acostaban y luego lloraba y se emborrachaba y todo eso.

—Ugh... eso —pone carita de asco porqe bien que se acuerda con desagrado lo tremendamente confuso que era todo—. Entonces Russia solo sería... el desagradable commie como antes.

—Yes, eso creo.

Estados Unidos mira el camino y piensa que quizás puede decirle eso a todo el mundo y... seguir viendo a Rusia de vez en cuando. Aunque si era verdad que Rusia... ¡iba a acostarse con China! ¡Y a enamorarse de él! Recuerda la última conversación que tuvieron... la larga... sobre si él era mejor Rusia que él y si Rusia sería buen América. Lamenta no haberle abrazado más y dado más besos...

Canadá le mira de reojo y suspira, decidiendo mejor darle tiempo para pensar.

—Pero... es que Russia es divertido y... grande.

—Well... And Egypt? Creo que tienes que pensar un poco más en todo esto.

—Yes... Yes... —asiente entrando al estacionamiento del cine y callándose al fin.

xoOXOox

Había coincidido el momento en que avisaban a Bielorrusia y a Ucrania de que su hermano volvía a estar en el hospital, estando una en la casa y otra en el mercado... pero ambas habían reaccionado igual porque ambas sabían lo que hacían los hospitales con el olfato de su hermano. Así que sin perder ni un segundo, las dos habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían y habían salido corriendo en su búsqueda/auxilio allí a donde las habían guiado.

La confusión había sucedido cuando Ucrania, había sido llevada realmente con el ruso, mientras que Bielorrusia había sido conducida por error a la estancia que ocupaba su padre.

Cuando la más pequeña de los tres soviéticos entra al cuarto que le han indicado... frunce el ceño de preocupación y se acerca a la montaña de ropas y mantas que hay en la cama bajo las que parece haber una persona.

La persona solo respira tranquila y pesadamente con los ojos cerrados.

—Brat? —Bielorrusia pone la mano sobre la pila, que se mueve un poco.

Ella frunce un poco más el ceño y se sube a la cama sentándosele encima. El hombre abre los ojos de golpe y se la encuentra a menos de un palmo de la cara. La huele.

Ella parpadea e inclina un poco la cabeza a un lado. Él inclina la cabeza también en espejo.

—Tú no eres Rasija —decide ella funciendo el ceño.

—Tu hueles...

Bielorrusia se incorpora dispuesta a bajarse de ahí. Kiev levanta las manos y le toma de las muñecas sujetándole con fuerza. Ella se detiene y le vuelve a mirar con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién eres?

—Bielarus. ¿Quién eres tú?

Él levanta las cejas.

—Yo soy Kiev.

Ella le mira fijamente unos instantes, pensando y frunce el ceño.

—Niama, Kijeu está muerto —asegura ella como Ucrania y Rusia le han enseñado a hacer cada vez que alguien lo nombra.

—Net —niega con la cabeza—. Tú eres una niña que huele a mí.

—Voy a buscar a mi Brat.

—Net —la mira fijamente e intenta sentarse.

—Dy — trata de soltarse pero él no la deja apretándole las muñecas con más fuerza.

—Rossiya me pegó con un palo muy duro

—Ciuj? ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Net. Y también les estoy buscando...

—¿Por qué?

—Son míos. Como tú —sonríe un poco, inquietantemente.

—Yo no soy tuya.

—Hueles a mía. Aunque Belarus es así pequeñita.

—No soy pequeñita.

—Debes ser otra mía.

—Niama, sueltame!

—Net —se sienta del todo—. Vienes conmigo a buscar a Rosiya.

—¿Por qué quieres buscarle?

—Quiero ir a su casa —vuelve a sonreír.

—¿Por qué? —entrecierra los ojos.

—Porque su casa es mi casa y no la encuentro.

—Niama.

—Da.

—Niama, tú eres un extraño.

—Net. Soy Kiev. Tú eres una extraña.

—Niama, Kijeu está muerto. Suéltame.

Kiev se mueve un poco más sin soltarla de la muñeca, levantándose con pesadez y mareándose un poco. La mira de reojo y tira de ella hacia él con bastante fuerza, levantando el brazo.

Ella aprieta los ojos y se le cae un poco encima. La proximidad y el cierto calor de la chica extraña le hacen girar la cara y mirarla con una idea.

Bielorrusia arquea la espalda intentando volver a incorporarse sin saber lo que piensa él, que se mueve un poco más y respira con pesadez girándose en un movimiento rápido y planchando la contra la camita.

Ella vuelve a apretar los ojos y frunce el ceño mirándole fijamente. Él en realidad no la mira muy enfocadamente. Le pone una mano en el cuello y la aprieta un poco.

Bielorrusia siente que cuesta tragar saliva, así que levanta una pierna y le mete un rodillazo en sus regiones vitales.

A Kiev le duele, claro, y se deja caer del todo sobre ella, aplastándole y resoplando.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Después de unos segundos inmóvil, levanta la mano que tenía en su cuello y le tira del pelo hacia atrás mientras con la otra le intenta girar a ponerla boca abajo.

Ella pega un grito y trata de tirarle de la cama con un golpe de cadera, revolviéndose y golpeándole, pero él le mete la mano en la boca intentando que deje de gritar y trata de quitarle la ropa de las regiones vitales, a tirones y dejándole perfectamente claras sus intenciones. Con lo que te gusta Rusia pensamos que este te gustaría también, Bielorrusia.

Rusia no le hace eso, ella le muerde con saña sin dejar de revolverse aunque la verdad es que sí podría llegar a gustarle como no le gusta a nadie más.

Kiev se aguanta la mordida y le da un golpe en el abdomen para sacarle el aire e impedir que se siga moviendo y lo consigue, pero grita de nuevo como una loca.

Él le gruñe un poco en el cuello y se excita cada vez más con las protestas, los gritos y los movimientos.

Y creo que rápidamente entra una enfermera para ver qué ocurre... Y ahora tenemos a dos personas gritando. Una de ellas llamando a seguridad. Mientras la otra se hace con el gotero y empieza a golpearle la cara a Kiev como lo hacía Rusia... y es que no ayudas, niña. El vuelve a intentar ahogarla ignorando los gritos y deteniéndole los golpes, mordiéndola en el hombro en un momento dado y buscando aun saciar sus bajos instintos.

Le golpea en la herida, en la cabeza, y saca su cuchillo de entre la ropa, apuñalándolo en un costado todo lo fuerte que puede. Hay un revuelo en el hospital, mientras los guardias vienen hasta el cuarto. Más gritos y demás.

Cuando Kiev siente el dolor agudo del puñal por una vez la enfoca directamente mientras la detiene de la muñeca. Ella se detiene mirándole a los ojos por un instante, quien sabe por qué gracia.

Ambos sienten una extraña conexión uno con el otro en esa mirada y... Ahí es donde les salta a cada uno un guardia con una jeringa en la mano y los deja KO.

xoOXOox

Cuando Canadá y América vuelven de ver los Minions y de darse un atracón como cena en McDonald's, es que encuentran a Egipto sentada en su maleta frente a la puerta de la casa.

América, al que se le había olvidado POR COMPLETO la cosa con Egipto... Estaciona mal la camioneta y sin pensar mucho más ni decir nada, se baja de ella como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Canadá levanta las cejas y decide quedarse en el coche para darles un poco de espacio. Ella levanta la cabeza al reconocerle.

—Ehm... Hey... —sonríe un poco, nervioso, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Assalamu Alaikum —trata de sonreír un poco, pero no lo consigue.

El americano vacila un poquito y se acerca un paso más hacia ella. Se pasa una mano por el pelo súper nervioso.

—Te... has... Hey... quieres... Ok —impulsivamente y sin pensarlo demasiado se acerca aún más a ella y la abraza.

Ella levanta las cejas sin esperárselo, aprieta los ojos y le rodea tímidamente de la cintura con las manos.

—Heeeey! —vuelve a decirle sin dejar de abrazarla protectoramente moviéndose un poquito de un lado a otro, así tipo barquito.

—America... —susurra ella sintiéndose empezar a desmoronarse.

—How aaaaare you? —agacha un poco la cabeza y le da un beso en el coco.

—America... sé que estás ocupado con la gira por las elecciones. Carol me ha dicho que estabas aquí estos días por tu hermano, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

—Olvídate de la gira de las elecciones —le dice y la suelta un poquito. Baja la mirada hasta su abdomen y traga saliva, sonrojándose. La toma de la mano—. Come on, vamos adentro.

Ella asiente y traga saliva, nerviosa y preocupada en una actitud, completamente distinta a la que suele tener en que parece muy segura de sí misma teniéndolo todo bajo control.

—No me dijiste que ibas a venir... y... —entra cargando la maleta de Egipto y olvidándose del todo de Canadá, que va a irse con la camioneta a dar una vuelta o a comprar algo—. Ehm... te... te sientes bien y eso?

—No quiero andar con rodeos con esto, América... —entra y cuando deja la maleta en el suelo le toma de las manos y lo dirige a la sala para que se siente.

Estados Unidos se va tras ella sin chistar y sinceramente sin pensar como ha hecho hasta ahora.

Egipto se sienta frente a él y le mira a los ojos.

—El médico dice que estoy embarazada.

Él vuelve a palidecer, sosteniéndole la mirada incapaz de huir esta vez de ello.

—O... k —susurra asintiendo un poco.

—Y por las fechas... es tuyo.

Levanta las cejas con esa aclaración y se lo piensa un poco, aún pálido.

—E-Eso significa que... tu... y yo... vamos a ser papás... juntos... de un mini América —habla lentamente, como explicándose a sí mismo.

—Eso es —asegura volviendo a mirarle a los ojos. Él le sostiene un poquito la mirada, serio y pálido. Y solo un par de segundos más tarde le sale una sonrisa enorme y tremendamente sincera.

Ella se desconsuela un poco con eso.

—Wow... —susurra sin dejar de sonreír, esperando que ella sonría de vuelta.

—¿Te... ilusiona? —parpadea un poco descolocada.

—Well... —se lo piensa solo un instante y asiente—. Yes!

—No estoy segura que a mí me ilusione —asegura sincera girando la cara.

—Oh... why? —parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Bueno, tú eres awesome, realmente muy dulce, pero yo ya soy madre de otro niño y la relación que tenemos tú y yo ahora mismo... no es la de una pareja dispuesta a ser padres. Son muchos sacrificios —explica como si estuviera hablando con un adulto, de forma muy extraña, pero ahora mismo necesita que América sea un adulto.

—Well... Pero es una cosa awesome que hicimos los dos y que ya tienes ahí dentro —le señala la panza—. Es... como cuando fui al espacio. Algo nuevo y diferente y que seguramente será awesome.

—Tal vez sí lo sea... —se mira el vientre plano y trata de sonreír un poco.

—Quizás... —se revuelve un poco y extiende la mano tocándole el abdomen —. Sea raro al principio, pero... Estoy pensando que a mí me gusta mucho cuidar de la gente y... un... kid... yo sería su súper héroe personal... y tú eres como una mamá perfecta... y podríamos llevarlo los domingos al baseball... e ir a ver como hace sus trabajos en la escuela... quizás le guste el cielo como a mí.

—Pero eso implicaría... vivir juntos de verdad como una pareja y dejar de ver a más gente.

—Yes... and no. I mean... why? Hasta ahora estamos bien así como estamos, no? En lo de ver a más gent.

—Pues... por el niño, sobre todo. Para nosotros está bien, pero ¿qué tipo de ideas le da a un niño pequeño que sus padres tengan varias parejas cada uno?

Estados Unidos toma aire y... es que están pasando muchas cosas a la par que le marean y le complican.

—¿Entonces quieres que nos casemos?

—¿E-eso es lo que tu quieres?

—La verdad no lo sé —responde él sinceramente—. Tampoco sé si... I mean... es que está Russia, you know? Pero estás tú también y... —le pica muy suavecito el vientre—. Él.

—A eso me refiero... Alguien sobra en esa ecuación.

—You also have Rome —susurra—. Que es my boyfriend también.

—Exacto... —asegura más bien pensando en Helena.

—Pero es que... es que esto funciona muy bien, you and me. Y puede funcionar muy bien igual —insiste pasándose una mano por el pelo y recargándose en el sillón—. Todo está bien si tú y yo somos felices y nos queremos, aunque queramos a más gente también.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No te estoy hablando de eso, no tengo ningún problema con ello, es un acuerdo tácito que tenemos, pero no es lo mismo cuando hay un bebé de por medio.

—Why?

—Todo se complica, el bebé necesita una rutina y una estabilidad. Las otras personas... Romí va a ponerlo todo de cabeza, lo sé y el niño de Kiev... no estaría tranquila con él rondando cerca de mi hijo.

América la escucha, con bastante atención por una vez en la vida y es que todo esto es muy complicado. Esto. Lo de Russia. El mundo se está volviendo loco... aunque él. ÉL siempre sale de estas cosas complicadas bien parado y siempre estas cosas complicadas le salen como quiere. Toma aire.

—¿Va a ponerlo todo de cabeza cómo?

—Con el bebé, va a querer hacérselo suyo porque él hace eso con las personas. Va a ponerte tenso a ti diciendo lo que hace y a competir para ver quien quiere más al niño. Ya lo está haciendo con su nieta. Va a llorarme a mí que no me vaya de su casa y que no le deje y a hacerme chantaje emocional...

—Ok, ok... —se quita los lentes y se pellizca un poco el puente de la nariz—. Yo puedo con Rome.

—Lo sé, sé que puedes —sonríe un poco, mintiéndole, como siempre—. Pero por eso tendríamos que alejarnos de él.

El estadounidense sonríe un poquito cuando le sonríe.

—Entonces... vente a vivir aquí. Todo lo demás lo podemos arreglar conforme vaya pasando.

—¿Y Rusia?

Aprieta los ojos azules porque tiene un lío de aquellos con Rusia también.

—Russia. Putin le dijo que tenía que enamorarse de China y le dio un beso hoy y le tomó de la mano...

Egipto levanta las cejas porque eso no lo sabía.

—¿Quieres decir que va a dejarte? —pregunta claramente para el horror de América que no quiere pensarlo así en lo absoluto.

—I… I... I don't know —responde bastante vulnerable, mirándola de reojo... y es extraño este comportamiento y para nada habitual.

—Si vamos a hacer esto... quizás sea lo mejor —valora intentando confortarle, él se pone de nuevo los lentes, le mira y se humedece los labios.

—Look... —pide, ella le escucha con atención—. Tú y yo... lo pasamos bien, right? Es divertido y me gusta mucho ser tu boyfriend. Y a ti te gusta ser my girlfriend.

Egipto asiente.

—Russia... es... importante —puntualiza —. Y no hay forma de que no lo sea.

—Aja...

—Pero... eso no quita que seas my girlfriend y que vayamos a ser papás. Yo siempre he logrado que todo funcione bien y como quiero, ok? Y sé que esta vez vamos a hacer que todo funcione bien y como queremos... así que creo que debemos casarnos y hacer todo eso y hacer todo lo otro también con Rome y con Russia. Y... va a salir. Va a salir porque siempre sale bien.

—¿No crees que puedan poner problemas si nos casamos? Es que no solo son ellos, America. Está la opinión pública —se mira las manos—. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que somos, pero los medios... Recuerda cuando fuiste a la inauguración esa con esa bailarina de ballet —frunce el ceño fulminándole porque aún está resentida por eso—. Eso no puede pasar. Ya no podía pasar entonces, pero ahora aún mucho mucho menos.

—Va a pasar con Russia si lo vuelvo a ver —advierte—. Pero... es que todos saben que lo de Russia es diferente. A ti no te importa que pase con Russia y no tiene por qué saberlo nadie.

—Pues no se puede —frunce el ceño—. A mí no me importa cuando es conmigo, pero sí me importa si tiene que ver con mi hijo.

—Entonces es así como... ¿o tú o él? Egypt... —la mira fijamente.

—O el bebé o Rusia.

Le mira con cara de "eso es injuuuuuuuuusto"

—¿No podemos negociar... algo? Tú y yo siempre negociamos todo y siempre lo hacemos bien. Y ya te dije que no sé ni siquiera si vamos a seguir viéndonos... pero no puedes decirme que no puedo verlo a ÉL —señala su panza de nuevo—, si veo al commie o al revés. Es como decirte que tú no puedes volver a ver a Rome. ¿Vas a no verle nunca?

—Si eso convenimos entre los dos...

Le toma las manos ahora él.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No verle? ¿Venir aquí y estar... conmigo y yo contigo y... ya?

—Es... es como tiene que ser —le mira a los ojos con los suyos un poco brillantes porque no creas que a ella no le cuesta.

—¿Y cuáles son las otras opciones?

—pregunta sinceramente mirándola a los ojos, porque quiere encontrar una situación en la que ganen todos.

—¿Qué? —pregunta ella incrédula en uno de esos tonos de más vale que no hayas dicho lo que he oído, porque se ha estado haciendo a la idea muy sinceramente de dejar a Helena y a Roma, por eso ha llegado aquí tan devastada y blandita... pero no puede creer eso.

Él se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos. Y... es que es él. EL ES ÉL. Él es awesome y siempre hace lo que le sale de los cojones. ¿Qué coño está pensando ahora en negociar? Siempre se salía con la suya y siempre conseguía que todo le saliera bien porque él era el más rico, el más fuerte, el más awesome sin opción alguna a dudas.

—Dijiste que no sabías si te hacía ilusión.

—Sí, lo dije, ¡pero no esperaba que dijeras esto! Acabas de decirme que ese tío te ha plantado por alguien más, deben estar acostándose desde hace tiempo ya ¿y ahora me vienes con que no quieres estar solo conmigo? ¡Como si no fuera suficiente para ti solo porque estás idiotamente enamorado de un psicópata que NO TE AMA! —le chilla, cruda y enfadada.

El estadounidense se revuelve un poco sintiendo esta vez las palabras de Egipto mucho más pesadas de lo que ha sentido incluso las de Inglaterra o Canadá.

—Do you love me? —pregunta suavemente, mucho mucho más inseguro de lo que se ha sentido nunca.

—No —responde frustrada y enfadada con esta situación, porque quiere herirle como la herido a ella y lo consigue, haciendo que cierre los ojos y baje la cabeza.

Entra en pánico... realmente no de manera tan diferente del pánico que le da con Rusia el pensar que realmente no le quiera. Dos "realmente" en una sola frase... ¿ven cómo estamos en pánico?

¿En qué es diferente al pánico con Rusia? Uno balanceaba al otro... y aunque con Rusia lo pasaba muy bien, Egipto le daba comodidades y seguridad. Con Rusia le daba pánico no llamarle ya tanto la atención como le llama a él. El pánico con Egipto era perder seguridad, estructura y normalidad. Además de la tremenda decepción que le daba el haberse sentido tan feliz y tan querido por ambos... y que en sí, ninguno de los dos le quisiera. Además... desde luego, de sentirse de nuevo solo.

De todos modos Egipto va a encerrarse a uno de los cuartos de visitas a tratar de dormirse.

—Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo y ven a vivir aquí... y seamos una familia —pide cuando se levanta temiendo, para colmo, terminar sin uno y sin el otro por ser incapaz de decidirse por uno, pero ella no se vuelve ni a mirarle.

No sé por qué siente que siempre termina hechos bolita en el sillón, completamente convencidos de que nadie les quiere. Bueno... ella también se hace bolita hecha polvo en la cama.

Es que América si te quiere... Más de lo que le quieres tú, Egipto. No, ella le quiere también, en realidad.

—Joan... llama a mi casa —pide Egipto hecha bolita en la cama.

—¿No quieres mejor hablar con America? —pregunta con voz suave... Aunque llama igual.

—No.

—Está afuera... llorando —indica con el sonido de que el teléfono suena al fondo.

—Hallo —contesta la voz grave de Germania. Ella aprieta los ojos porque no quería hablar con él.

—Cuelga.

Joan lo hace. Lo siento, Egipto, es el más neutral que encontré. Helena casi me mata en realidad.

Anda, puede contestar alguien más. Helena se ofrece. No tiene por qué ser Germania, pensamos que pediría por quien fueran.

América toca la puerta del cuarto antes de terminar la escena.

—Vete a dormir

—Please —pide y ya es bastante gracia... Entonces Canadá toca a la puerta de entrada.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta a Joan sin que moverse de la puerta.

—Canadá... —responde Joan mientras América se sorbe los mocos.

—Deja que pase... y ábreme esta puerta —le señala la puerta del cuarto de Egipto, porque es un necio.

—Pero no quiere que pases, por eso se ha encerrado... —trata de razonar Joan con él—. Podría enfadarse más.

Canadá ya puede pasar... por cierto. Sí, eso hace... y se acerca a él cuando le encuentra.

—Brother?

—Ábreme... —insiste para Joan poniendo la mano en el pomo y trasteando con ella. Se gira un poco a Canadá cuando le oye.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es que... —solloza un poquito entre frustrado y asustado... ya completamente rebasado con la situación. Se hace atrás y le da un golpe a la puerta con el hombro.

—America, si cruzas esa puerta no volverás a verme! —chilla Egipto.

Bien, Egipto, bien. Siempre tienes superpoderes para detenerle. Deja de lanzarse contra la puerta y se escurre un poco contra ella hacia el suelo. Canadá se acerca a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza y recarga la cabeza en la puerta. Él se sienta a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros. El estadounidense se le recarga encima y lo agradece bastante.

—¿Quieres... quieres algo? —lo abraza.

—Que me quieran todos otra vez... —susurra.

—Ehm... ¿y algo de chocolate? —propone tragando saliva.

—No tengo hambre —¡SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

—Oh... ¿e-en serio? Ehm...

—Voy a dormir... —lo crean o no es porque le ha mandado Egipto a hacerlo y es que ha sido un día muy pero MUUUY largo. Se queda recargado sobre Canadá igualmente.

—¿Vas a... quieres que duerma contigo? —propone. Eso es amor, América... Él asiente agradeciéndolo, sin moverse.

Canadá asiente también y se queda ahí con él hasta que quiera moverse. Secretamente no quiere que Egipto se escape... niño creo que pasas mucho tiempo con Rusia.

Después de un rato largo... laaaaaargo le dice a Canadá que quizás una Coca-Cola no estaría tan mal. Así que él le suelta para ayudarle a levantarse y ahí se van los dos directo al cuarto de América que después de beberse la coca cola entera cae, cosa muy rara, dormido como piedra... como piedra que se mueve, pero como piedra.

Canadá se tumba a su lado sabiendo que no va a dormir muy bien, pero bueno.

Pues unos quince minutos más tarde... suena el teléfono de Egipto. Ella mira quien es porque no logra dormir, pone los ojos en blanco y descuelga sin decir nada cuando ve que es de la casa.

Se escucha silencio al otro lado por un par de segundos.

—Soy yo... Helena... —saluda con voz suave y mesurada al otro lado de la línea.

Egipto aprieta los ojos porque quería que ella respondiera antes, oír su voz... pero desde luego, no hablarle. Le cuelga. Hay que contar que es muy pronto por la mañana, porque es antes de dormir en América.

Sí, sí... De hecho, es que Helena no podía dormir y se ha encontrado a Germania que se ha levantado como siempre como a las 5 am y le ha contado quien era al teléfono. Helena abre el whatsapp y le escribe, con parsimonia, que la quiere mucho.

Para entonces creo que ya se ha dormido, pero ya lo leerá.

xoOXOox

A la mañana siguiente, es Inglaterra quien les despierta, tocando al timbre... DESDE LUEGO, va con Francia.

América es quien va a abrir todo despeinado y aún en pijama. Canadá dice que él se ha quedado tumbado en mitad de la cama tan feliz, haciendo angelitos. Merecido, Canadá... es toda tuya la cama.

—America! —exclama el inglés dejando de pelar con Francia volviéndose a él nada más verle.

—Hey... —saluda del todo desganado.

—Estás... ¿cómo estás? —pregunta mirándole preocupado

—Bueh... —se encoge de hombros haciendo que pasen.

Inglaterra pasa primero, sin acercarse ni nada, nervioso, esperando a que entre Francia también, que entra detrás del inglés y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla, por lo cual es un poco fulminado... carraspea un poco.

América cierra la puerta tras ellos y camina medio zombie hasta la cocina sin decir nada, abriendo el refrigerador y sacando el cartón de leche. Lo huele por si acaso y le da unos tragos laaaaaaaaaaaargos.

—Ehm... quieres... ¿quieres contarme un poco mejor lo que ha ocurrido? —pregunta el británico.

El estadounidense se sienta en el sillón preguntándose sinceramente si Egipto sigue aquí o se ha ido. Aprieta los ojos con esto.

—El mundo conspira contra mí.

—Why? —se sienta también.

—Todo es un desastre y está mal... el commie... Egypt —se acaba el cartón de leche y lo deja en la mesita. Mira a Francia de reojo y luego a Inglaterra—. Pero yo soy awesome y todo va a estar bien.

—¿Cómo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre encuentro la manera... habrá una manera —asegura de manera bastante indeterminada, moviendo la pierna con evidente ansiedad... pensando en dónde estará Rusia... y en dónde estará Egipto. Queriendo ir y hacer algo ahoramismoenesteinstante.

—Mmm... ¿pero qué es lo que vas a hacer entonces? —insiste Inglaterra. El americano mueve más aún las piernas y de golpe se levanta.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas mirándole hacer, ni siquiera le ha reñido por tomar leche del cartón, que es bastante.

—Voy a.. voy a... ugh! ¡Es que no sé! —empieza a dar vueltas como león en la sala—. Pero ¡voy a hacer algo! ¡Voy a casarme con ella y a tener un bebé! Y Russia... no sé qué voy a hacer con él pero voy a hacer algo. A... verlo y ¡arreglar eso también! Y... todo va a ser awesome y todos todos todos vamos a ser MUY felices.

—W-Whaat?

—Joan... no dejaste ir a Egypt, ¿verdad? —mira al techo y luego sonríe un poco y creo que necesita azúcar... la leche ayuda... mira a Inglaterra—. Porque los DOS me quieren —no sé cómo demonios es que no lo encierran en algún lado... ¡este también está loco!

—Escucha, ¿no sería mejor, aprovechando este asunto, que eligieras a uno y te olvidaras del otro de una vez?

—Eso no es justo... porque uno son dos... y eso no es justo —responde mirándole un poco desconsolado con eso.

Francia inclina la cabeza analizando en general los movimientos del americano, junto lo que dice.

—Egypt está aun en la casa.

—Pero... estás seguro que estás preparado para asumir esa responsabili... —el británico se calla con el comentario de Joan.

—Russia... es uno nada más. Aunque el hizo cosas malas... y ella no ha hecho nada malo excepto... —traga saliva pensando que dijo que no le quiere, levanta un poco la vista mirando al techo —. Really?

Francia levanta las cejas también cuando escucha a Joan, quien asiente diciéndole que está en el mismo cuarto de anoche.

—No me dijiste que estaba aquí.

—See? Si no me quisiera se hubiera ido... Y... me dijo que si cruzaba la puerta no la volvería a ver, pero no la crucé y... ¡eso quiere decir que sí nos vamos a ver! Y no te dije porque no estaba —sonríe un poco más y es que en serio parece loco. Sale corriendo hacia el cuarto.

—America! —protesta Inglaterra porque no le ha dicho nada.

—Egyyyyyypt!

Francia se pellizca el puente de la mira al francés

—Necesita un... Calmante o algo.

—Siempre lo necesita —bufa el británico cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué piensas de que haya venido aquí a decirle?

—Pues que está embarazada, espero

Aunque me gustaría que fuera que ha perdido al niño.

—No parece...

—Sinceramente no sé lo que parece —protesta.

—Pues... Solo digo porque el lo ha dicho.

Ha dicho que sería papá.

—Tal vez eso sería lo adecuado, que se olvidara de Russia.

Francia se humedece los labios con ese argumento porque... El otro día decía lo contrario.

—Egypt es considerablemente más normal... —asiente—. Aunque...

—¿Aunque...? —le mira, porque él pensaba just lo contrario pero si todos estan de acuerdo... empieza a sentirse hecho un lío él también.

—Pensaba en papa y Helena... Y que las cosas se van a poner complicadas allá también —explica suavemente.

—¡Tú eras el que decía el otro día que Egypt era lo mejor para America!

—Sí creo que lo sea... Mejor que Russie. En efecto creo que es una buena oportunidad para que siente cabeza, madure y haga una vida normal... —asiente levantando las manos en rendición.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y suspira porque de todos modos él hubiera pensado que en realidad Rusia... bueno, al menos no le quería claramente solo por su dinero.

—Russie además es peligroso —Francia se auto convence a si mismo, no crean que no, de dejar de tomar la bandera del amor y defender a Rusia solo por eso.

—Llevo desde que todo esto empezó diciendo eso.

—¿Vas ahora a salirme con "te lo dije"? —hace los ojos en blanco.

—No, pero es que eso lo decía yo y tú me viniste con las tonterias del amor verdadero y que era un asunto de pasión, de química y atracción sexual como nosotros ¡y quién sabe que más!

Francia aprieta los ojos porque sí lo piensa aun.

—Es que no dudo que se quieran... Y tienen química y atracción sexual. De hecho no creo que sea tan simple solo... Elegir y parar.

—¡No puede estar así con dos personas y teniendo un hijo! ¡Eso lo ha aprendido de ti!

Francia suspira porque es muy probable que sí que lo haya aprendido de él.

—Yo asumo que podría... Ser un poco como papá. Dos personas diferentes haciendo dos roles diferentes en su vida. Todos estaban muy contentos con ese acuerdo

—¡De todos modos no está bien!

—Creo que la discusión ética de esto trasciende al punto, mon amour... Hasta ahora les funcionaba y ahora ya no les va a funcionar. Lo que no se es cómo...

—Tiene que olvidar a Russia.

—No es como que sea tan simple... Tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo —le sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Inglaterra se sonroja—. De hecho no basta simplemente con elegir ya no quererle...

—¡Solo tiene que recordarse cuando no le quería!

Francia se lo piensa un poco, mesándose la barbilla.

—No sé si funcione.

—¿Por qué no?

—Aunque claramente sí hubo una época en la que él NO le quería.

—¡Pues eso!

—Dices además que ahora Russie...

—What?

—Pretende dejarle por China. Quizás es el mejor momento para esto.

—Es verdad... tal vez baste con eso.

—Aunque no creo que Amerique se deje vencer por China tan fácilmente, chéri...

—Eso es algo impredicible, depende de Russia que es un psycho.

—No olvidemos que Russia también le quiere.

—¿Estás seguro? Yo nunca he acabado de creerlo.

Francia se humedece los labios y es que si que es difícil con ellos.

—Oui. Como sea la manera extraña en la que quiere Russie, pero el garçón le gusta

y siente afecto por él, lo hemos visto, Angleterre. ¡Tú los has visto juntos! No puedes negar que son... Que tienen magnetismo y que Russie le mira de forma especial.

—Of course no lo tienen! Son cosas tuyas.

—¿Eso lo dices porque realmente no lo crees o porque no quieres que lo tengan?

—¡Porque no lo creo!

Francia le mira con esa cara de "no te creo nada".

—Es innegable que tienen algo... Igual que es innegable que Amerique está perturbado por eso.

—Si Russia no lo está, esto va a ser un desastre.

—¿Si no está qué?

—Perturbado.

—No lo está —interrumpe la voz de Joan.

—What? —levanta la cabeza.

—Russia no está perturbado. Le dijo a América en una llamada telefónica y, analizando el tono de voz y el estrés en ella, la conversación era semejante a si hubieran estado hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Podemos oírla? —pide Inglaterra.

Joan pone únicamente el trozo en el que Rusia le dice que Putin dice que se enamore de China. Inglaterra mira a Francia con cara de circunstancias después de oir eso.

Se corta ese trozo y pone el trozo en que le dice a China que si va a dormir con él.

Francia aprieta los ojos. Inglaterra levanta los brazos señalando a donde viene la voz.

—¿Lo veeees?

—De hecho, siguió tranquilo sin importar el estrés evidente que causó en Aerica —insiiiiiste—. America tiene que olvidarle —sentencia la máquina —. Síntoma inequívoco de una personalidad psicopática...

Francia vueeeeelve a suspirar pensando en muchas cosas.

—Lo ves? Thank you, Joan —sonríe triunfante Inglaterra.

—La idea entonces es... Que se olvide de Russie, se aboque en Egypt y sea padre...

—murmura Francia mirándole de reojo.

—Well... —es que ella y tampoco le gusta.

—Pasó una cosa anoche... Que América debe arreglar —interrumpe otra vez Joan.

—Well... —Francia mira a Inglaterra levantando una ceja.

—What? —pregunta el británico a Joan.

—Egypt se enfadó porque América no quiere dejar a Russia.

—What? ¿Ella quiere que deje a Russia? ¿Que ella va a dejar a Rome?

—protesta.

—Ella le ha dicho y cito sus palabras, que "es como tiene que ser".

—Quoi?! —Francia levanta las cejas con esto mirando al techo como hace Inglaterra cada vez que habla con ella.

—Será bitch!

—Non, Non! ¡Eso es tremendamente importante! ¿Qué ha dicho? —pregunta Francia al aire.

—Eso. América no quería ceder y ella se encerró en un cuarto.

—Dijo que ella no va a dejar a Rome, según yo entiendo.

—Yo entiendo que dejar a papa es como tiene que ser... —contrasta Francia y ahí va Joan a pasarles el trozo de escena:

"—Es como decirte que tu no puedes volver a ver a Rome. ¿Vas a no verle nunca?

—Si eso convenimos entre los dos...

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿No verle? ¿Venir aquí y estar... conmigo y yo contigo y...ya?

—Es como tiene que ser..."

—Jum... de todos modos ella seguro no lo hace...

—Tampoco estoy seguro de que él lo haga.

—Mi mother la conoce, vive con ella y está segura que no lo hará, es injusto que obligue a America, que se lo pida siquiera, aunque sea lo que tenga que hacer... los dos. Yo debería quedarme a ese niño cuando nazca.

Francia levanta las cejas hasta el techo con esa declaración.

—¿Tú?

—Well... nosotros o lo que sea —no escucha lo que dice. Francia parpadea varias veces.

—Quoi?!

—¡Está claro que ellos dos no están preparados para ser padres! —se defiende.

—Egipto ya es madre y... ¡Tú y yo somos padres ya de demasiadas personas! ¡Deja que Amerique se haga cargo de él!

—¡Yo le dejaría si se olvidara de Russia!

—No sé cómo hacer que se olvide de él.

—Solo hay que recordarle cuando le odiaba, como con todo ese rollo del Sputnik y la guerra fría.

—¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso? ¿Poniéndole vídeos y recordándole como era imposible? En realidad he de decir que hoy por hoy no me parece que estén tan diferentes a en esa época.

—¿Cómo van a no estar diferentes? ¡Ahora se acuestan!

—Me refiero... vale, si... me refería a la parte de estar cerca de la guerra fría.

Inglaterra hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano porque es pecata minuta.

—Por qué no... Esperamos un poco a ver que venga con Egypte... y a ver qué puede decirnos él.

—Porque él se acuesta con Russia sobre la mesa del G8... sin ninguna educación o consideración, no me fío de sus promesas.

—Tú y yo nos hemos acostado en una cancha de tenis...

—¡NO ES VERDAD! —el sonrojo extremo.

—Todos hacemos locuras en ciertos momentos de pasión... —se encoge de hombros—, lo importante aquí es más bien saber qué es lo que quiere él.

—Ya te ha dicho lo que quiere, lo quiere todo.

Francia se revuelve un poco el pelo.

—Mon dieu con tus niños incapaces de decidirse por una persona...

—¿MIS niños? ¡Como si no hubieran aprendido precisamente de ti todo eso!

Francia se le acerca un poco y le pasa una mano por detrás de los hombros Inglaterra se sonroja y le mira un poco asustado. El galo le aprieta un poco contra sí y él parpadea sin entender del todo, cuando se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero el tonto que justo que le diera un beso es lo que temía y le ha sonrojado gira la cara pensando que quiere dárselo en los labios. Ni siquiera sabe del todo porqué iba a besarle ahora pero... bueno, no es su culpa, ¡Francia es incomprensible! ¡Y hace continuamente esa clase de jugadas sucias horribles que él detesta!

Francia cierra los ojos y profundiza el beso que al final ha sido mejor de lo que creía, apretándole aún más contra sí y olvidando todo lo que iba a decirle. E Inglaterra se va detrás aun pensando que ha sido Francia quien le ha besado.

Todos contentos, cada uno pensando que fue el otro. El francés le recuesta un poco en el sillón y va a quedarse ahí un buen rato...

Porque es un sucio, sucio y un cochino traidor.

¡No os riais! Inglaterra hace aspavientos.

xoOXOox

América, tal como está aún en pijama, se pasa las manos por el pelo y toca la puerta del cuarto de Egipto.

—Hello? Egypt?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta sin abrir la puerta con un tono duro, ha dormido mal y además el maquillaje no le queda hoy como quiere.

—¿Puedo... pasar? Come on, babe... quiero hablar contigo.

—Espera —protesta de todos modos, por fastidiarle y por acabar de maquillarse del todo. El estadounidense pone la frente en la puerta y cierra los ojos, completamente impaciente, queriendo otra vez tirar la puerta y entrar.

Tras un buen par de minutos, abre la puerta con el ceño fruncido y en bata... pero perfectamente maquillada y peinada como siempre. Él se relaja un montón al ver que abre la puerta y esta de verdad ella... ahí. Sonríe y se va directo a abrazarla.

Aprieta los ojos y esta vez no le devuelve el abrazo.

—Ah, come on... I missed you last night —le asegura cargándola un poco y dando una vuelta.

—¿Entonces ya has entendido porque te pido lo que te pido?

—Tenemos que ser tu y yo... y nadie más. Yes. Come oooon. Hug meeee —da otra vuelta.

Ella suspira y levanta las manos para abrazarle... y para que deje de darle vueltas en gran proporción. Él sonríe un poco más echándose en la cama con ella encima.

Egipto se incorpora un poco para mirarle a los ojos, con el pelo cayéndole un poco a ambos lados de la cara. América sonríe un poco más y le mira a los ojos también. Se humedece los labios.

—Estuve pensando...

—¿Aja? —inclina un poco la cabeza desfrunciendo el ceño la africana.

—En ti y en lo que dijiste de Russia... y... de Rome.

—¿Y qué has pensado?

—¿De verdad... no me quieres? —pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño y dejando de sonreír tanto.

Egipto pone los ojos en blanco y niega un poco con la cabeza a modo incrédula de que le haga esta pregunta.

—Ah, come on... ¡no puedes no quererme, con todo lo que te quiero yo! —protesta dejando de fruncir el ceño—. Además sabes que voy a ser un papá awesome.

—¿Sí?

—Of course!

—¿Entonces sí estás decidido a no volver a ver al comy?

Toma aire profundamente y siente que no hay aire suficiente en el mundo que tomar para responder esa pregunta. Pero Russia... había decidido ir con China, darle un beso y dormir con él... y ahora había un bebé. Cierra los ojos.

—Yes.

Ella traga saliva, porque en el fondo había esperado que no lo hiciera y no tener que hacerlo ella también, sonríe falsamente.

Él abre un ojo para mirarla y al ver que sonríe, sonríe también un poquito tristemente.

—Bien...

—Come here —le abraza para que recueste su cabeza encima de él. Ella lo hace, aun pensando sobre todo en la llamada telefónica y en Helena.

América piensa que nunca nunca va a volverle a dar un beso a Rusia... Ni a reírse con el ni a abrazarle... Aprieta los ojos y abraza mas fuerte a Egipto. Ella se hace bolita en su abrazo también pensando en Roma y en Helena. Ninguno parece realmente muy contento con la idea.

—Y... Y vas a... Venirte a vivir ya... O... —le da un beso en la cabeza y el teléfono de Egipto suena ooootra vez.

—Tendremos que hablar con Romí.

La mira de reojo, ella también a él.

—¿Y decirle qué? —el teléfono sigue sonando un poco más y luego se calla.

—Que ya no vamos a verle más de ese modo y que vamos a casarnos.

El estadounidense traga saliva y asiente. La egipcia suspira y le suelta porque de repente necesita un poco de espacio.

—Bien, ve a desayunar, ahora vendré.

—Vale... —sonríe otra vez un poco pensando en comida. Se estira y le busca un beso en los labios. Ella se lo da, sin mucho ánimo.

El sonríe un poco también levemente desganado. Se mueve un poco para quitarse de debajo.

—Está Canadá, le pediré que haga pancakes. ¡Ah! Y han venido Iggy y France también... así que estamos toodos

—Oh... voy a vestirme entonces —aprieta los ojos porque no tiene muchas ganas de ver a nadie.

—Creo que... no tenemos que decirles aún exactamente qué vamos a hacer... ¿vale?

—¿No quieres? ¿Por?

—Es que va a empezar a deciiiirme que no puedo tener un hijo y que no estoy preparado y esas cosas...

—Bueno, como quieras —concede y él le sonríe un poco igual.

—Awesome —le muestra el pulgar y le cierra un ojo, saliendo.

Suspira y asiente sin hacerle mucho más caso en realidad, nada emocionada con esto. Luego se reñirá a si misma porque the show must go on, pero... Ahora mismo está siendo ella misma, lo cual es muy muy raro.


	63. Chapter 63

Para cuando America vuelve al comedor, Inglaterra y Francia aun se están besando como adolescentes en el sofá.

—Ehm... Ugh! —protesta América cuando les ve y les lanza un cojín encima no muy fuerte eso sí.

Francia se separa un poquito del beso sin saber que ha pasado. Inglaterra parpadea un poco por que Francia se ha ido, se relame.

—Come ooooon! ¡Y luego dicen que yo soy el que hace cosas malas! —protesta un poco, no tan sonriente, yendo a la cocina.

—Ah! America —aparta a Francia intentando salir de debajo e ir tras él y con lo bestia que es, Francia se cae al suelo de culo.

Nah, contra el sofá, porque Inglaterra es el que va para fuera ¡Pues igual hace drama! porque es un bestia pero se va detrás de América, que toma un par de donuts de una caja. Se mete una a la boca y abre el refri, sin mirar hacia Inglaterra.

—¿Que... cómo... qué ha pasado?

—Nothing... Ya está todo bien con Egypt —mira a Inglaterra de reojo solo un segundo y se abre una Coca-Cola.

—¿Y cómo habeis quedado? ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Seguir juntos y tener al bebé.

—Oh... —se pasa una mano por el pelo—. ¿Y Russia?

—Eso... Eso es una cosa... Que no sé —desvía la mirada.

—France and... France cree que deberías olvidarle.

—What?!

—Yes... recordando como era en la guerra fría, ¿recuerdas que hablabas de él todo el tiempo sobre cuanto le odiabas?

—¡Pero no es lo mismo!

—Why not?

—Porque ahora no le odio...

—¿Y no crees que podrías hacerlo si volvieras a ver los videos o algo así?

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos. Le toma del brazo y se lo lleva a la alacena, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se acuerda del beso que le dio ahí justo cuando le dijo que quería ir a acostarse con Rusia por primera vez, se sonroja un poco.

Da un paso hacia él y de hecho le habla bastante suavecito.

—Egypt... sí está embarazada de verdad.

—Aja...

—Y entonces... le dije que no iba a volver a ver a Russia... y ella no va a volver a acostarse con Rome. Y vamos a casarnos.

El británico parpadea unas cuantas veces porque esa es mucha información para procesarla de golpe.

—Pero es... es que no puedo no volver a ver a Russia nunca —le pone ojitos de cachorro.

—Ehm... Es lógico.

—Que no pueda... si que es, ella quiere que hablemos con Rome pero... —se recarga un poco en el mueble aún acorralando más al inglés—. Es que... el commie...

—Creo que... —se muerde el labio pensando.

—Aja?

—¿Crees que si pudieras hablar con el Russia de entonces podrías volver a odiarle?

—Odiarle... —traga saliva.

—O olvidarle.

—No sé... no creo —decide tragando saliva ooooooootra vez.

—Pues no sé como ayudarte —suspira derrotado, América aprieta los ojos.

—Si me olvidara de él... No me sentiría tan mal, ¿verdad? —pregunta mirándole y desviando la mirada.

—Of course.

—Podría intentar olvidarle entonces... Total él se quiere olvidar de mí —arruga la nariz y hace más carita de cachorro aun.

Inglaterra le mira un poco desconsolado porque eso suena bastante mal y le duele cuando está mal.

—Yo si lo quiero de verdad... —agrega en un susurrito y se le echa encima a Inglaterra, abrazaaaaándole.

El británico se asusta y es que... es que le parte el corazón. Lo abraza de vuelta un poco incómodo al principio, pero con fuerza después, acunándole mientras le llooooora encima.

—Puedo... puedo llevarte, puedo llevarte a verle o puedo hacer... ¿cómo te ayudo? Solo dime ¿qué hago?

—No seeeeeé... Yo iba a ir a verlo a Liechtenstein pero ahora Egypt no quiere que lo veeeaaaa y yo no quieeeeero que ella no me quieeeeeraaaaa.

—Well, ella nunca lo sabrá —decide con determinación—. Vamos a ir a los años sesenta, con magia. Hablas con él y te acuerdas de todo lo que le odiabas y cuando volvamos ya no querrás tú mismo volver a verle nunca.

—¿Q-Que vayamos a... A qué? —se limpia los ojos un poco aunque no le suelta el abrazo.

—Al pasado... —piensa que tal vez podría llevarle al pasado y evitar que deje embarazada a Egipto... aunque siempre es peligroso interferir en el curso de la historia... claro que no es un pasado tan lejano... pero de todos modos que olvide a Rusia es más conveniente—. A hablar con Russia cuando le odiabas.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a viajar al pasado?, eso no se puede —se sobre los mocos.

—Con magia. Es muy difícil y peligroso...

—¡Eso no se puede! —le mira de reojito y... Sonríe—. Para eso mejor vamos antes y evitamos que el commie llegue al espacio

—¡No, no, no! No se puede cambiar el curso de la historia... escúchame, porque esto es muy muy MUY importante. Si lo cambiamos no podremos volver, ¿entiendes?

—¿Por qué no?

—Tal vez un cambio minúsculo en el pasado implique directamente no haya un futuro al que volver.

—Bah, eso no es cierto.

—Claro que sí, no podemos predecir qué cambios devastadores ocasionaremos en el futuro solo por cambiar pequeñas cosas... en general la historia se siente forzada a volver a su cauce y se repara a si misma por algo relacionado con la entropía del universo, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte, así que no vayas por ahí... no lo sé, diciéndole a Russia que vas a llegar tú primero a la luna o algo así.

—Es como en Back to the Future cuando Marty vuelve y el futuro está mucho mejor que como estaba y tiene hasta su camioneta genial —explica después de pensárselo un poco.

—Eeeeh... no. Es mejor que pienses, en general, que es como cuando... —le mira fijamente deteniéndose del ejemplo que iba a poner de quien sabe qué libro que está seguro él no ha leído—. Cuando su madre se enamora de él y casi se mata a sí mismo.

—Mmm...

—Además, no puedes verte a ti mismo...

—Ah... Eso. Lo explican también en la peli, yes.

—Tendremos que... disfrazarte o algo...

—¿De verdad puedes ir al pasado así? Suena como... —se ríe único aun con la nariz medio tapada—, suena como algo awesome.

—Yes... —sonríe—. Well, no es nada fácil —asegura de todos modos. El menor le mira con incredulidad aun, porque él hace esas cosas awesome e investiga sobre ellas en sus carísimos laboratorios... Si fuera posible podría evitar guerras o mandar espías.

—Y no se puede usar para cambiar el pasado. Vas a sentirte como en un sueño.

—Yes, Yes... En Harry Potter hacen eso así también —y también cambian el pasado, piensa para sí y le brillan peligrosamente los ojos—. Vale, vamos. Y me enseñas como hacerlo.

—¿Tienes algo con los que podamos disfrazarnos o algo de ropa de los cincuenta?

—Ropa de los cincuenta... —se ríe un poco—. Nah. Lo que tenía ya lo tiré o está en los museos. Pero... Tú te vestías igual y yo solo necesito ponerme traje.

—¡No vestía igual! —protesta pero le hace un gesto para que vaya. América se ríe.

—Claro que si... Solo pídele a France sus cigarrillos y ya está.

—No! —protesta y le empuja un poco sonrojándose con la idea de fumar los cigarrillos de Francia y ponérselos en la boca… Inglaterra, ¡Francia no va lamiendo los cigarrillos por ahí!

El americano se ríe un poco más de mejor humor saliendo de la alacena hacia su cuarto, el europeo sale tras él sonriendo un poco igual. Francia les mira desde el sillón dejando de hojear la revista de videojuegos que estaba mirando. (Y qué le parece completamente aburrida).

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —pregunta cuando se le acerca.

—Ehm... está un poco mejor y decidido a olvidarse de Russia y hacerse cargo de Egypt y el bebé

Francia levanta las cejas sin creerlo

—Vamos a... bueno, a hacer algo para ayudarle

—¿De verdad quiere olvidarse de Russie? ¿Y le crees? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Yes. No, tú no tienes que hacer nada... vamos a ir a... bueno, a verle.

Francia le mira con eso de que no tiene que hacer nada.

—A ver si así, well... —se encoge de hombros

—No van a ir a Moscou.

—Ehm... no, he pensado del todo,,,

—No después de lo que le hizo a Canadá. No. Ve y dile que... Vamos a mi casa o algo así.

—No, no... no te preocupes, no es nada malo

—Angleterre... Como no va a ser malo ir y verle con lo enfadado que seguro esta Amerique con lo de China.

—No, no... No creo que eso le enfade, solo le... disgusta

—Pardon?

—En realidad no tiene nada que ver... solo no te preocupes, ¿vale? —pide, formula perfecta para que Francia alerte todos sus sentidos—. Estaremos bien.

—Non, non, non... ¿EXACTAMENTE qué vas a hacer?

—No te preocupes, no iremos a Moscow... de hecho creo que iremos a Bruselas.

—Brussels? ¡Asumo que estas incluyéndome en tu plan entonces!

—No, es... no es bueno que vayas.

—Angleterreee…

—What?

—¡Vas a ir a hacer algo peligroso! ¿Ya le hablaste a Belgique?

—No... No te preocupes, no es necesario, no es peligroso. ¿Crees que pondría a America en verdadero peligro?

—Non. Pero hay algo que no me estas contando.

—Eh... —vacila.

—Angleterre...?

—Es que ya sé lo que me dirás...

—¿Qué te diré?

—Que no lo haga, que es peligroso, que qué pasa si no vuelvo, que te angustia...

Francia le mira desconsolado.

—¡Pues no lo hagas! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué no vas a volver? ¡Sí que me angustia!

—No es nada... —aprieta los ojos, pero el francés le abraza porque así de aprensivo es.

—¿Qué vas a haceeeer?

—Vale, vaale... vamos a ir... en el tiempo —se rinde y Francia se paraliza.

—Non.

Inglaterra suspira por que ya se temía justo esta reacción.

—No vas a dejarme en este mundo... ¿qué tal que no vuelves?

—Fraaaaance.

—Es en serio. ¿Y si no vuelves?

—Sí vamos a volver.

—¿Y si no?

—Pues me quedaré ahí con él y tú te morirás solo y abandonado —dramatiza, así que el galo le aprieta más fuerte VERDADERAMENTE desconsolado.

—NO vas a ir, no me importa lo mucho que quieras que le olvide.

—France!

—No quiero quedarme solo y abandonado... ¿no hay otra forma? O llévame contigo.

—Sí que vamos a volver, ya bastante peligroso es ir nosotros dos.

—Me niego rotundamente.

—Franceeee, ¡lo necesita!

—Yo también te necesito.

—No me va a pasar nada —se sonroja con eso.

—Eso crees, pero... ¿Y si te pasa?

—Revertiré el hechizo y volveremos en el acto. ¿Dónde estabas en los cincuenta?

Francia le mira con cara de... debes estar bromeando.

—En primera, si te pasa algo no vas a poder revertir el hechizo —puntualiza—. Y en segunda, en cuantos lugares crees que haya estado en los cincuentas.

—Lo revertiré si estoy en peligro. Me refiero a en la expo del cincuenta y ocho...

Francia parpadea y trata de recordar...

—Si fuiste... ¿verdad? ¿Te acostabas con Belgium?

—¿Es la del atomium? —le mira de reojo y piensa que... desde luego se acostaba con Bélgica... y no sólo con Bélgica.

—Yes.

—Ehm...—carraspea un poco—, mais oui, desde luego que me acostaba con ella. Entre... otros.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos.

—De hecho también me acostaba contigo.

—I hate you.

—¿Vas además a volver enfadado conmigo, si es que vuelves...? —pregunta cada vez menos conforme con esto.

—No... —eso podría sonar menos enfadado.

—Esto es COMPLETAMENTE injusto.

—¿En serio? —protesta frunciendo el ceño. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes? Antes siquiera que se te ocurra enfadarte conmigo te lo advierto. NO estoy de acuerdo con que vayas y no me parece. Si vas, YO voy a enojarme contigo.

—No es como que me importe, total...

Le mira a los ojos y entreabre los labios dolido con esto. Frunce el ceño y le suelta del todo, levantándose. El británico pone los ojos en blanco

—Es como si ya hubiera perdido del todo la capacidad de enojarme contigo, porque si hablamos del pasado tú tienes siempre una excusa mejor y más grave para enojarte. Este viaje es peligroso y creo que podrías encontrar opciones mejores que ir... pero qué demonios te digo, si en relamida te importa una mierda mi opinión.

—¿Qué opciones? ¿Eh?

—¡Y yo que sé! ¡Alguna opción que no sea ir y odiarme otra vez!

—Pues piénsala y cuando se te ocurra... —bufa.

—Cuando se me ocurra te habrás ido y si no vuelves... —le señala con el dedo todo enfadado y luego le mira desconsolado, tragando saliva.

—¿Qué importa, de todos modos tú estás tan enojado?

Francia se le acerca echándosele encima y abrazándole (es que no pueeeede enfadarse contigooooo). Inglaterra levanta las cejas y se sonroja sin esperárselo.

—Vas a cuidarte mucho, ¿verdad? Y a acordarte de cómo son las cosas ahora... —le besa la mejilla y el cuello.

—Siempre les cuento a tus yo pasados de la boda... —confiesa apretando los ojos y sonrojándose más.

—¿Y cómo reaccionan mis yo pasados? Les das esperanzas... —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios y sonríendo un poco.

—Creo que es mi culpa que quieras esas cosas

Francia se ríe un poco.

—No levantaba un palmo del suelo y ya soñaba con casarme contigo... —apunta—. Pero si quieres pensar que es tu culpa...

—Las hubieras olvidado —gira la cara

—Je t'aime... —gira la cara tras él, buscándole un beso.

Se vuelve a sonrojar

—Y tú me quieres a mi... —susurra y aún le hace sonrojar más mientras le da un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Abre un poco los labios pero Francia se separa haciendo muchísimo esfuerzo y junta su frente con la del inglés.

—Vas a tener que volver... porque me debes un beso.

Que va a buscarle para darle ya. Eeeees que le deja Francia fuerza de voluntad... CERO.

—¿Otra veeeeez? —protesta de nuevo América de regreso a la sala, vestido de traje negro, corbata y... Texas se ven extrañas pero ellos ni caso.

De hecho Francia suelta un gemidito nada relacionado con el asunto...

No vamos a mandar a Inglaterra a la guerra fría empalmado, Francia!

Francia de 1958 dice que él con gusto resuelve el problema.

—Eoooo! ¿Me oyen?

Inglaterra intentaría separarse si no fuera porque... Francia le aprieta más contra sí, quizás movido por su subconsciente que sí escucha al americano. Definitivamente se levanta algo incomodo por ahí abajo en los pantalones del británico.

Francia asegura convencido que no es para nada incomodo mientras va a revisar la zona en cuestión con la mano y los sonidos se hacen peores.

—Ugh! Ugh Ugh Ugh! Guuuuys!

Es para entonces que viene Canadá.

—¿Qué pasa? —bosteza.

—¡Míralos!

—Ugh... —protesta también y se va a por desayuno, sin más.

—Eh! Ayúdame a separarlos.

—¿Para qué? —le mira y nota la ropa que lleva, frunce un poco el ceño—. ¿La boda será hoy?

—What?! No!

—¿Y a dónde vas así vestido?

—A... Al pasado.

—What? —levanta las cejas.

—Iggy dice y va a enseñarme cómo.

—¿Para qué?

—Sería súper útil para espiar, ¿no crees?

—¿Ir al pasado? A ver si no va a drogarte y ya...

—¿Drogarme? ¿Por qué? Él lo que quiere es que me olvide de Russia.

—Bueno, quien sabe... Es que... ¿ir al pasado? ¿En serio?

—Yo también digo que no se puede pero él dice que sí... ¿Crees que sea como lo de santa?

—¿Lo de santa?

—Esas cosas que nos decía que tan awesome y que luego descubrimos que no existían.

—Ya eres mayor para eso, ¿no? —se sienta a comerse los cereales cuando acaba de prepararselos.

Estados Unidos le mira y frunce un poco el ceño en una de las pocas veces que nota que su hermano es condescendiente con él.

—Well... Yes.

—En fin... ojalá te sirva —desea sinceramente.

—Yeah... —asiente mirando hacia la sala de reojo—. Pero para ir necesito que dejen de hacer eso que hacen.

—Uf... ¿y cómo es eso de ir al pasado?

—No sé. Me dijo... —vacila un poco ahora sintiéndose medio idiota por haberle creído, porque ha dicho magia que siempre es como... una de esas cosas raras que dice Inglaterra—. No sé cómo pero dijo con magia. Ehm... En realidad yo no creo que se pueda, obvio.

Canada asiente a eso, conforme.

—Tal vez funcione si les echas agua.

—Ag.. Oh! Agua!

Lo había pensado pero le parecía que era demasiado... Pero si Canadá el ñoño lo proponía, no estaba tan mal. Sonríe y toma un vaso, lo llena y ahí va...

Canadá levanta las cejas porque era algo un poco... metafórico y se oye el grito de nena de Francia

De todos modos casi toda el agua acaba sobre Inglaterra el afortunado. Que parpadea hasta boqueando un poco sin saber qué pasa ni por qué está empapado.

—Ja! Ya estoy —América sonríe como si hablara con Inglaterra sentado en el sillón, a dos metros de Francia.

—W-What?

—Let's go!

—Pero... Pero qué haces? —protesta Francia igual

—Ah... ah —se seca la cara un poco con las mangas. Francia tiene aún la respiración agitada y esta demasiado cerca y demasiado excitado como para querer dejar ir a Inglaterra.

—Ehm... —Inglaterra también, por lo que esto se siente aun más incómodo y avergonzante.

—Si te levantas... de aquí... —empieza Francia a formular una advertencia. América le pone a Inglaterra un sombrero en la cabeza.

—¡Mira lo que encontré! Eso es lo único que te falta en el atuendo.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos y luego trata de ver el sombrero, que es uno de esos de época.

—No puedo ir con eso, ¡se supone que nadie nos ha de reconocer!

—Tengo una idea awesome.

El inglés le mira y trata de moverse un poco para disimuladamente ordenarse ahí abajo.

—Angleterre...

No mira a Francia per se sonroja, el galo bufa porque pocas, MUY pocas cosas le indignan más que esto. Esos momentos, querido, en los que te ponen contra la espada y la pared. Casi a elegir.

—¿Qué idea? —pregunta "ignorando" a Francia.

—Te la contaré cuando estemos allá

—Mmmmm...

—Eso si de verdad eres capaz de llevarme —sonríe muy convencido.

—Of course... —mira a Canada de reojo y de repente se le ocurre algo, se separa de Francia y se acerca a America.

A Francia se le oscurece la mirada con ese movimiento.

Inglaterra les cambia las gafas a ambos y revuelve el pelo a America para que le quede la raya en medio como si fuera Canada. Luego se separa valorando su obra.

—Eh, pero si apenas encontré las mías... ¡Oh! ¡Quieres que me confundan conÉL!

—Yes, él no estaba en la expo —sí estaba pero tú no le viste.

—What? —parpadea Canadá sin entender. Francia bufa como un toro de lidia e Inglaterra le mira de reojo, nervioso porque para nada de ha olvidado de él.

—Canadá si estaba en la Expo. SIEMPRE esta en las expos —sisea el francés—. Y ese disfraz solo va a engañar a tontos como tu.

—¿Qué Expo? —pregunta el canadiense, Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco porque le parece que sí da el pego... de todos modos todo el mundo le dice a Canadá que es America.

—No, no... Si que sirve para hacer mi idea. Come on, ¡vámonos! —América toma a Inglaterra del brazo.

—Y yo... bueno, ya me compraré una peluca o algo —se deja tirar, volviéndo a arreglarse la incomodidad en los pantalones.

—Además, es perfecto. Si Canada estaba, sabrá que eres America y si te ves tu mismo, pensarás que eres Canada. Todos a salvo.

—Ja! Awesome —sonríe el americano deteniéndose afuera de la puerta de la cocina sin saber a donde ir.

Inglaterra se mete a la cocina muy seguro de lo que hace, pero mira a Francia un instante antes.

—Si nos marchamos estando tú enfadado y morimos...

—Ven y despídete entonces correctamente —bufa.

El inglés parpadea porque no era eso lo que esperaba.

—Ehm... solo... habla con mi mother, ella sabrá qué hacer. Lo sabrás porque empezarás a notar cambios y al principio te parecerán raros, pero pronto cambiarán también tus recuerdos.

Francia inclina la cabeza él sí sin esperarlo.

—¿Tu... Quoi?

—O con mis hermanos... —añade con la boca pequeña, sonrojándose porque no quiere definitivamente que hable con ellos.

—Trata de volver para evitar que tenga esa... Necesidad.

Aprieta los ojos

—Je t'aime —agrega con suavidad, sonrojándose un poco.

—G-Git! —se sonroja mucho y empuja corriendo a America metiéndose a la cocina y muy nervioso hace unos cuantos pases mágicos diciendo cosas raras a la puerta de la alacena, luego a America y luego a si mismo. Echando por ahí el contenido de un botecito que ha sacado de la chaqueta que debe ser pelo de Morning Star en polvo o quién sabe qué y hay un brillo espeluznante que sale de la cocina...

—Ya está, estaremos ahí al cruzar la puerta de la alacena —señala. América le mira de reojo sin creerle realmente. Se ríe.

—Ya, claro...

—Vamos, ve...

Se ríe otra vez, se pone su sombrero y va hacia la puerta. Inglaterra le mira, respirando un poco agitadamente y en cuanto entra... Poof! Desaparece

Inglaterra toma aire y susurra "I love you too, France" mirando a la puerta antes de cruzar tras él cerrando a su espalda.

Waaaaah! Nos mataaaas inglaterraaaaa.

Una pena que Francia no te oiga, pero es que es... Muy moooonooo. Pero dejemos a Francia a quien he tenido que recordar yo también que esto es un RusAme

xoOXOox

América aparece en una sala de congresos o ruedas de prensa vacía con decoración un poco decó/minimalista.

—WHOAAAAA!

Inglaterra mira alrededor y sonríe un poco, se va a la ventana a mirar si están en el lugar adecuado, desde ella se ve el atonium.

—Oh my GOD! What the hell did you do?! —pregunta America incrédulo,

yendo tras él.

—Mira, ¡es el lugar correcto!—le señala.

—B-But... How! HOW?! ¡Estábamos en casa! ¡Hace nada de nada de NADA!

—Yes, ha sido magia... no te separes demasiado de mi y la contraseña para saber que tú eres tú y yo soy yo... es saber porque puerta hemos llegado aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Si te pasara algo malo búscame o manda a alguien por mi cuanto antes y si nos separamos... como muy tarde nos vemos mañana por la mañana en esta sala, ¿vale?

América saca su teléfono del bolsillo sin hacerle mucho caso mirando todo.

—Magia... Aja... Aha.

—No, ¡nada de eso! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre!? —se lo quita.

—Ehhh! —protesta intenando quitárselo de vuelta.

—Ni siquiera tenías que traerlo. ¡De todos modos no hay cobertura ni red de datos!

—¡Pues déjame tomar fotos entonces y ya! —protesta—. Quién va a verme, ¿eh?

—Todos. Nada de tecnología nueva. ¿Has traído alguna consola? —tiende la mano para que se la dé.

—No... —se cruza de brazos. Inglaterra mueve los dedos para que se la dé.

—¡No traje nada! Really! —naaaadie te cree.

—Americaaaa

—Ugh! ¡Esto es injusto! —se queja dándosela.

—Bien... —se la guarda—. Solo es un día. Anda, vamos a buscar a Russia.

—Tú te tienes que quitar esa argolla del dedo.

—Eh?

—No la llevabas antes y no sirve para el plan que tengo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —se sonroja cubriendo una mano con la otra... escondiéndosela pero sin quitarsela.

—Vamos por ti y te secuestramos y luego vamos por mi y me secuestramos...

—What?

—Y así ya todos nos pueden ver... Es fácil. Solo necesitamos cloroformo.

—No! America, es una Exposición Universal, habrá presentaciones, de cosas de hace más de cincuenta años... No podemos ser nosotros mismos, es mejor no llamar la atención.

—¡Pues podemos hablar de esas cosas! Si no se daran cuenta... Además como voy a hablar con el commie si no soy yo. Él va a saberlo.

—¿Cómo va a saberlo?

—Porque Rusia siempre sabe que soy yo... —se toca la heridita del labio que le abre y le abre.

—No tienes con él la relación que tienes ahora, America, solo dile que eres Canada.

El estadounidense frunce un poco el ceño y se revuelve.

—¿Y cómo voy a ver como me odia si no me odia a mi directamente?

—Tal vez... si le ves odiándote a ti mismo del pasado? Aunque no recuerdo que tú te le acercaras mucho en esta época.

—¡Claro que me acercaba a él! ¡No es que le tuviera miedo ni nada!

Inglaterra le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Wait, ¿qué año dices que estamos?

—En el cincuenta y ocho.

—DUUUDE! ¡Eso es cuando el Sputnik!

—Ehm... yes. La exposición universal de Bruselas.

—Eww! What the hell estamos haciendo aquí!?

—Exactamente eso. Le diré a tu yo de esta época que vaya a comer con... alguien y tú vas a ver a Russia entonces, ¿vale?

—Pero no quiero ver a... Ugh! ¡Esta es la estúpida Expo de las cosas de cocina!

—Yes... precisamente por eso. Creo que ya habían mandado a Laika al espacio, no me acuerdo.

—Yes, ya había mandado a Laika al espacio. ¡¿Por qué tenías que traernos aquí AHORA!?

—Para que te acuerdes de este Russia y te sea más fácil olvidarle.

—No quiero verle —resopla.

—Hemos venido justo para esto. ¿Sabes donde estaba tu yo de esta época?

—Seguramente estaba al otro lado de donde estaba Russia, convenciendo a todos que las licuadoras eran awesome... Que lo eran —añade un poco más tarde.

—Yes... me parece... —entrecierra los ojos—. Insististe mucho en hacer las presentaciones a la vez que él, creo que podemos ir a verlas en el pabellón ruso sin miedo, entonces —se dirige a la puerta.

—¡Pues no puede saber que soy yo!

—Pues dile que eres Canada.

—Ugh... Alriiiight! Vamos pues. Como sea, ¡yo llegue a la luna antes que él!

—NO puedes decirle eso —le recuerda mientras salen.

—Puedo decirle que voy a hacerlo

De hecho podría hacer que pudiera llegar a la luna antes... Mucho antes de lo que llegué.

—No! ¡No cambies el pasado!

—Yes, yeeees, ok. Come on! —tira de él.

—Mira... no quiero que sufras más de lo imprescindible con esto, ¿vale? No es un castigo...cuando creas que hay bastante, lo dices y nos volvemos.

—Bueeeeno tampoco es para tanto. Yo siempre fui más awesome que él, eso sí... —asegura tranquilizándose con ello y tratando de orientarse en un lugar en el que ya ha estado considerando que esto es algo muy raro.

—Aun así, estar aquí es peligroso —explica mientras andan por la explanada una vez fuera del edificio hacia el pabellón desmontable con la replica del cohete que se ve casi desde todos lados, lo bueno es que sabe que él mismo estará en el pabellón americano... lo malo es que Francia también.

—No lo es... Somos tu y yo y es un lugar neutral.

—Lo es por lo de cambiar el pasado... de todos modos me hacía gracia ver esta presentación, recuerdo que no la vi y luego me dio rabia cuando le dieron el premio, recuerdo que te estuviste quejando de ello y nunca pudismo saber si era mala porque no la vimos ninguno de los dos —sigue Inglaterra.

—Seguro no lo merecía —indica América y sonríe un poco—. Menos mal que yo llegue primero que él a la luna.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin decir nada pensando que... sí, menos mal, porque si no menudo coñazo hubiera dado, mientras entran por fin al pabellón.

América busca con la mirada a alguien familiar mientras nota las grandes diferencias con la actualidad. La gente habla más, todos fuman por todas partes y hay un montón de reporteros con grandes cámaras y focos por aquí y por allá... Esta seguro de que hay más gente de la que había en su pabellón, lo que le hace fruncir el ceño.

Es un edificio cuadrado enorme en contraposición al edificio circular del pabellón estadounidense, con la gran estrella soviética frente a la puerta. Una vez dentro, la sala es amplia y ahí está la réplica del Sputnik, en el lugar privilegiado. Mide cuatro metros de altura por dos de diámetro y está habilitada para que la gente pueda entrar dentro y hacerse una idea.

América hace los ojos en blanco. Inglaterra se apresura a buscar algún lugar un poco apartado en el que sentarse, tirando de él.

—Quiero ir más al fondo.

—Pero no se va a ver nada desde tan al fondo... por la reina, ¿ese no es Germany? —preguntan señalando un grupo en el que también está Japón, Italia, Austria, Prusia, Hungría—. No pueden vernos.

América se pone de puntas mirando hacia donde señala el inglés y levanta las cejas con cierta sonrisita al verles a todos tan... Raros. Anticuados. Inglaterra decide entonces sí ir un poco más al fondo.

—El commie debe estar por aquí... —asegura América sin hacerle mucho caso cuando empieza a oírse una música de orquesta salir de unos altavoces graaaaandes que hacen que suene sucia y distorsionada para la calidad de sonido a la que están acostumbrados Inglaterra y América pero que claramente indica que van a empezar—. ¡Oh, oh! Mira, mira... Creo que esta allá! —señala a lo lejos lo que cree que es Rusia, quizás solo sean los lentes de Canadá.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas buscando a Rusia donde le señala, pero la verdad es que después de una nube de humo de hielo seco, Rusia sale de dentro del Sputnik grande, con un mono de cuerpo entero color camel con el logo de la RKA y un perro atado de una correa. El británico no puede evitar hacer "Oh!" traidoramente junto con el resto de la audiencia.

América abre la boca y empieza haciendo "oh" también con el resto de la concurrencia, aunque a la mitad lo nota y cambia por un "Ugh" de desagrado haciendo los ojos en blanco... No lo admitirá jamás pero le parece que Rusia se ve muy guapo e imponente, lo que incluso hace que se sonroje un poco. El perro corretea un poco alrededor de Rusia sin que este le haga ni caso y se acerca al atril.

—Privet a todos y spasibo por venir! —saluda levantando la mano, está bastante feliz, pero no consigue el nivel de naturalidad y entusiasmo adecuado, se nota que está recitando lo que le han dicho. Hace algunos chistes que se nota que no acaba de entender haciendo la introducción sobre por qué están aquí y qué es lo que han traído y no es hasta que empieza a explicar cosas de verdad interesantes acerca del programa espacial es que no parece realmente cómodo con el discurso.

El americano le sigue escuchando con toda su atención, notando la incomodidad inicial del ruso e incluso sonriendo un poco de lado al darse cuenta en uno de los chistes y que es el tipo de chiste que el suele hacer a Rusia y que nunca entiende... Sabiendo entonces perfectamente cómo le han mandado a decir esto de memoria.

Inclina la cabeza más divertido con todo esto de lo que podría pensar interesándose más aun cuando se centra en si en el programa.

Hay muchos datos erróneos, cosas de principiantes que no han resuelto aún y que no saben cómo resolver todavía. Propuestas para resolver algunos de los que sí han notado, la mayoría de ellas también inservibles, se nota que no tienen mucha idea de lo que están haciendo en realidad. Pero contrario a ello en general todo el asunto da un aire de tener perfecto control sobre el programa y todo ser muy seguro y sencillo.

América sonríe incluso un poco al notar de manera evidente todos los errores y las cosas que acabaron, ambos, por conseguir resolver. Siente tremenda empatía con el Ruso al darse cuenta de todo lo difícil que fue esa época y cómo era que ambos estaban igual de perdidos, enfrascados en un proyecto para ganarle al otro que, si bien no hubiera salido así de rápido de no haber estado compitiendo... Hicieron muchas cosas a ciegas.

Cuenta una MENTIRA sobre Laika, ya que en realidad murió de sobrecalentamiento y no ahogada por falta de oxígeno como estaba planeado, aunque está contando que prepararon incluso una inyección letal para evitar el ahogo de oxigeno pero eso va a ser un secreto de estado hasta mucho más adelante y se sonroja típicamente mientras lo hace.

—Pfff... Eso es mentira. A Laika no le pusieron ninguna inyección de nada—susurra América codeando un poco a Inglaterra.

El ruso les cuenta que el perro que traen es un cachorro de Laika y cómo están planeando que tenga un destino similar al de su madre haciendo pruebas con animales para muy pronto poner en marcha las fases prácticas de mandar a hombres al espacio. Les presenta algunos de los cosmonautas del programa, entre los que está un jovencísimos Yuri Gagarin y Aleksei Leonov en persona, que aún no saben lo que le depara el futuro.

—¿Se murió de qué? —pregunta Inglaterra en un susurro.

—Se les cocinó allá arriba... Además de estar en pánico. Anda, mira, es Gagarin! y Leonov! Él va a estar a NADA de morirse en su primera caminata espacial, le va a fallar el retractor —agrega y arruga un poco la nariz envidiando a Rusia en los años próximos... el muy cabrón que le había ganado también en el asunto de la caminata espacial.

El problema... "problema" viene cuando empieza la parte política/burla-cruel-pero-cierta sobre cuánta curiosidad es que le dan las lavadoras que está presentando Estados Unidos porque creen que podrían aplicar la ciencia del centrifugado para la preparación en el proceso de despegue. Y algunos comentarios más del estilo sobre los electrodomésticos aspirando polvo de la luna o limpiando retos extraterrestres de sus ropas espaciales.

América hace los ojos en blanco con esto, irritándose casi de golpe, porque a pesar de lo que diga el ruso, él también estaba en la carrera... Aunque en este momento no tuviera nada interesante que presentar. Se hace todo un argumento mental sobre lo mucho que sus electrodomésticos han mejorado la vida moderna aunque en el momento parecían completamente aburridos en relación a... Bueno, mandar un perro al maldito espacio. Empieza a fruncir el ceño y a ponerse de bastaaaante mal humor.

Y es con eso que Rusia acaba, con ciertos comentarios sobre el espionaje añadidos, dando paso a algunas personalidades del programa para que hablen. América se mueve entre la gente acercándose lo suficiente para quedar casi debajo de donde están ellos hablando, poniéndose el sombrero para que no le reconozcan, dispuesto a ir tras el ruso en cuanto se baje de ahí.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque no se había dado cuenta, yendo tras él. Rusia habla con algunas personas que lo felicitan antes de irse atrás a por un poco de vodka y ahí se va detrás América olvidándose de todo y de todos, aun con el sombrero bien puesto en la cabeza.

Rusia parpadea un par de veces en cuanto le ve/le huele acercarse porque no puede creer que sea... él. Hasta se queda con el vasito de vodka lleno a medio camino.

—Privet... Ehm... Joven.

—¿Qué haces aquí, yanki? —frunce el ceño tensándose de inmediato.

—¿No puedo estar aquí ahora? —se tensa igual de golpe.

—¿Espiando? No hemos traído nada secreto, así que pierdes el tiempo —se toma el vodka.

—No necesito espiarte. Yo tengo mis propias cosas —asegura cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tú qué? ¿Te sientes mucho con tu Sputnik?

—No he podido ir a ver todavía como es que se va a coser un botón en el futuro, pero suena apasionante.

—Ja-ja. Lo que voy a hacer es MUCHO más impresionante que lo que tú haces. Yo solo digo, ¡el que o ríe al último ríe mucho mejor!

—Pues ya me avisaras cuando te rías —sonríe un poco porque cree que le ha molestado.

—Me tardare en reír pero al final veras como te gano... En todo. Incluso un día vas a quererme —sonríe igual y da un paso hacia él.

—¿Es que vas a dejar de ser un cerdo capitalista? —pregunta un poco inseguro.

—Nah, TÚ te vas a convertir en capitalista —sonríe más

—Net.

—Oh, yes —asegura —. Cuando dejes de ser esa excusa de USSR que eres.

—No vas a molestarme con tus sueños imposibles. Sé que estás enfadado —responde, aunque está menos seguro de lo que aparenta.

—Nah, lo que estoy es esperando a que tu mates a tu gente y a tus perros y lo hagas mal, para que cuando yo lo haga, lo haga bien —le sonríe como anuncio de pasta de dientes.

—Todos los perdedores dicen eso —replica frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo fuera de ti no conozco a ninguno —responde en un alarde de ingenio.

—¿No te da el dinero para un espejo?

—Cuando me veo a mi veo a alguien awesome, que hará cosas awesome. Tú solo sabes matar a tu gente.

—Y construir naves espaciales... —por lo menos no es lo bastante cínico para negar la evidente acusación.

—Ya, bueno... Yo construiré unas mejores.

—Todo eso son solo sueños de querer ser como yo.

—What?! ¡No quiero ser como tú en lo absoluto! A mí también me interesa el espacio. No es como que tú tengas la exclusividad

—¿Vamos a ver cuál de tus planchas es la que despega? —sigue, sarcástico. Estados Unidos frunce el ceño.

—Ya te lo he dicho, estoy haciendo cosas, pero no están aquí para que las veas. Algún día TÚ tendrás de mis planchas y me admiraras por llegar a la luna.

—¿Con una de mis naves? Seguro muchísimo —sigue, nervioso—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—No, con una de las mías. Ya las veras. Vine a ver qué cosas NO tengo que hacer para tener éxito. ¿Cuantos perros se te han muerto de calor allá arriba?

Rusia levanta las cejas porque se supone que eso NO lo sabe nadie y le mira con la boca abierta. América sonríe vencedor.

—No sé murió por eso —responde sonrojándose porque es mentira.

—Ya, claro. Se murió con una inyección letal que le pusiste arriba. Claaaaaro. Esa historia ridícula que cuentas.

—Para que no se ahogara —asiente frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose más.

—No te interesaba un pepino Laika... Y al final no salió tan bien como querías. Pero claro, les dices a todos que todo es awesome .

—Sí me interesaba Laika —discute porque le interesaba para el viaje y quería que saliera bien y no sabe porque America, de todos, es el que lo sabe.

—Ya, bueno. ¿A quién no? Yo mandaré pronto otros animales y lograré que vuelvan —asegura dejando de lado que Rusia va a mandar a Gagarin solo en dos años.

—Yo mandaré a un cosmonauta.

—Yo voy a ir primero a la luna.

—Y yo a Marte.

—No, no vas a llegar a Marte antes que yo. Curiosity es de la NASA... Así que, prepárate porque yo voy a ganarte en todo lo que sigue.

Frunce el ceño e inclina la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se sirve otro vasito de vodka con parsimonia.

—JA! —se ríe de buena gana porque le ha molestado él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Soyendinennyye Shtaty?

—Vine a decirte que no te creas mucho, Commie.

—Tú nunca quieres decirme nada.

—Pues hoy si quiero y de hecho... —mira a su alrededor—, ven, ven conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Te da miedo venir si no te digo a dónde?

—No me da miedo, pero no me fío de ti.

—Te da miedo.

—Net.

—Sí que te lo doy —sonríe otra vez como NUNCA le sonrió en la guerra fría. El ruso frunce más el ceño entendiendo mal la sonrisa—. Well... ¿Vienes o eres una gallina?

—No voy a ir contigo ni a hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Decepcionante falta de curiosidad, commie —sonríe un poco más antes de darse la media vuelta y meterse entre la gente jugándoselo todo con una sola carta... Que es hacerse sangre en el labio.

—No es falta de curiosidad, es que es lo que tú quieres —responde quieto y de repente se queda paralizado.

América se mete entre la gente, avanzando y estirando el cuello para ver si Rusia se mueve hacia él. Rusia aprieta los ojos y tiene que morderse el pulgar con fuerza porque no se esperaba esto.

—Come oooon. Ven... —susurra América mirándole a lo lejos como cazador a su presa.

No es algo que suela pasarle así, por las buenas en mitad de... nada. Será alguien que se ha hecho daño... Mira alrededor buscando el rastro, oliendo el aire. América sopla hacia él haciéndose un poco más grande la herida del labio

—America, qué haces? —pregunta Inglaterra acercándosele, porque ha estado espiando todo. El nombrado pega un buen salto cuando oye al inglés.

—Wha... What?! —se sonroja.

—Te has... —empieza a reñirle tomándole de la barbilla al notar la herida, para limpiarle, sin caer en lo que significa.

—No, no... Deja —se limpia el con la mano girando la cara para que no le limpie—. Yo... ¡Solo quería hablar con él a solas y ya! No estaba haciendo nada malo.

—¿Pero que no ves que ese loco va a venir por ti como huela...? —de repente lo entiende—. AMERICA! —le riñe en un grito medio susurro—. ¡No estamos aquí para que tengas hatesex salvaje dentro del Sputnik!

—Come ooooon! —protesta sonrojándose un poco porque… ¡Es que JUSTO es lo que quería!

—Come on, nada! Eso es cambiar el pasado —vuelve a limpiarle... como si no hubiera pensado él en ir a buscar a Francia—. Si haces eso tu primera vez con él será aquí, ¿lo entiendes? ¡Y tu yo presente no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa! ¿Y si trata de violarte?

—No va a tratar de violarme, obvio... No si lo hacemos aquí, no es como que se quede con ganas —se cruza de brazos—. Si no lo hago aquí puede que nunca más lo vuelva a hacer... Nunca.

—What? Se va a quedar con las ganas hasta... Sorry? ¿Que tu primera vez no fue...? —le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Digo que si YO no lo hago aquí ahora no lo voy a hacer con él otra vez —se sonroja un poco entendiendo a saber dios que.

—¡Eso no te va a servir para olvidarte! —chilla y es que... tenéis un problema a vuestra derecha.

—Pues bien servirá para despe... —mira de reojo.

Inglaterra se gira también y ahí está la mirada de acosador profesional de ese par de grandes ojos violetas. Sonríe como un tiburón porque ha seguido el rastro, evidentemente... mientras se chupa el pulgar.

América le sonríe también, aunque traga saliva porque sabe que va a tener que moverse rápidamente. Sale corriendo hacia el Sputnik.

—What the... —empieza a decir Inglaterra a Rusia y luego se gira a América—. WHAT THE HELL!? —protesta persiguiéndole. Rusia se va tras ellos, por qué no.

América, lo peor, es que empieza a reírse... Mientras los dos le persiguen, joder... Es que Rusia le gusta un MONTÓN y hay una tensión ahora mismoooo...

Salta sobre una mesa y se desliza debajo de otra, preguntándose cómo demonios meterse al Sputnik, lograr que Rusia se meta tras él y tener hatesex...

A este paso... es que los tres montan un desbarajuste tremendo con todo el mobiliario y la gente y el pabellón soviético general, que fijo va a ir seguridad a llevárselos.

Nooooo, seguridad no! ¡No de nuevo! América dice que últimamente todo es una tragedia cuando aparece "seguridad".

Estos son belgas... es un buen punto. Aún así él corre Waaaah! Hasta que lo tiren entre ocho al suelo.

De hecho los de seguridad no saben muy bien que hacer con Rusia porque lleva unos ojos de loco... pero este es el pabellón soviético, así que suponen que también intentaba apresar al americano. Como media hora más tarde, están él e Inglaterra en una celda.

—So... Wonderful —protesta el inglés, sarcástico.

—¡Es tu culpa! —chilla el americano, frustrado.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Quién ha empezado a correr como un loco?

—Yo, pero para que él me siguiera, ¡no tú!

—¡No podemos separarnos mucho! Y ya te he dicho que... es que tienes que odiarle, ¿qué demonios te parece atractivo de él ahora?

América se sonroja un poco pensando en cómo es que entonces no le parecía atractivo y solo le odiaba... Si hay cierto... Aaaaaalgo que no sabe explicar pero... Ahora mismo mataría por estar teniendo sexo con él aquí adentro.

El caso es que pronto van a advertir a Francia... America e Inglaterra de que ehm... alguienes... ehm... quizás sus hermanos gemelos, están detenidos.

Los guardias han ido a avisarle a Bélgica... Que estaba con Francia... Que por alguna razón han detenido a América y a Inglaterra... O a sus dobles quizás... Y Francia se ha ofrecido como buen samaritano a ir hasta allá y regañarles... Ehm... A ambos.

Inglaterra del cincuenta y ocho, con un bigote que me lleva que le queda fatal, pobre muchacho, tiene la buena/mala suerte de estar en su presentación con Margaret Tatcher... iba justo después de la de America. Además tampoco está muy preocupado porque al ver ahí a America le han dicho que era Canadá.

Bigoteeeeeee... Creo que le duró dos dias y Francia no deja de reirse. Hasta que aaaaalguien ojosenblaaaanco, tuvo a bien de ir a deciiiiirle, sobre la moda gay y sobre lo poco estilistico...

Así que es el francés quien, cigarrillo en la mano y un traje cruzado de esos que hoy se ven anticuaaaaaaaados... Pero que el maldito consigue que se le vea bien, es quien va a hacer la investigación para después tener un buen pretexto para irle a robar a la Thatcher el inglesito.

¿Ahora quiere acostarse con Margaret Tatcher? No, idiota, ¡para acostarse contigo!

—Oh, por la reina —protesta Inglaterra tapándose la cara con las manos nada más al ver entrar a Francia por la puerta.

Francia sonríe y coquetea un poco con el guardia de la puerta. Trae el pelo un poco más corto de lo que lo trae ahora, esa melenita de principios de los 60... Como siempre, moda adelantada.

—Escúchame, no te acuestes con Russia, ¿vale? Nos veremos en la sala de congresos si conseguimos salir de aquí mañana al amanecer —le advierte Inglaterra a América, tan cínico.

—What? ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Yo... —se sonroja.

—Así que unos impostores, ¿eh? —siguen Francia riendo con e guardia acercándose.

—Nous som... solo visitantes de la expo —replica Inglaterra en francés incapaz de contenerse, con su horrible acento británico, además.

Francia, que en realidad no les había hecho ningún caso por hablar con el guardia, gira la mirada al inglés repentinamente interesado... Y algo incrédulo porque ESA voz.

—Oh la la...

Y es que el británico se sonroja de golpe.

Francia mira de reojo a la puerta y luego frunce el ceño sin que se le borre la sonrisa mirando a Inglaterra.

—Anda... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Estábamos en el pabellón soviético, estábamos muy interesado en el programa espacial. Es genial, ¿A qué sí? —codea a América aun hablando en francés.

—¿Por que estas hablando así? —susurra América flipando un poco antes de mirar a Francia—. Ehm... Es... Es mejor el pabellón americano —suelta en ruso, después de creer entender que la idea es que no les reconozca, aunque le parece que es DEMASIADO evidente.

Inglaterra le mira descolocado porque el ruso que habla es terrible y si encima dice que el americano es mejor es como... WTF?

—Ehm... ¿Exactamente qué hacen? —pregunta Francia acercándose a las rejas y sonriendo un poco más porque son un par de idiotas... Especialmente Inglaterra y le hace gracia irle a sacar de la cárcel—. Además de usar bigotes falsos por lo visto...

—¡Nadie está usando un bigote falso!

—¿Has ido corriendo a rasurarte entonces después de lo que te dije? —se ríe.

—What? —¿que no hablabas en francés tú? América se ríe solo con la imagen mental. Inglaterra le mira de reojo sin entender.

—Te dije en la mañana que te veías fatal, veo que inmediatamente hiciste algo para remediarlo —Francia sonríe y le cierra un ojo—. Pero me estaban contando... como acabaron aquí.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza porque le da igual y tiene que concentrarse.

—Esa no es la cuestión, si no va a ayudarnos no moleste.

—Mon dieu, qué formalidad... —se saca otro cigarrillo con parsimonia—. Tengo una idea, en realidad...

—No queremos ninguna idea —ojos en blanco. Francia se humedece los labios e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Sí estás consciente de que yo puedo decirle al guardia... Déjenle salir o déjenlo ahí dentro según me convenga?

—Y yo puedo escaparme o esperar a que me dejen marchar, esta no es una prisión.

—No, es solo un espacio cerrado de donde no puedes huir con facilidad y en donde quizás puedas estar completamente a mi disposición... —sonríe y le hace un cejas cejas.

—What? —se sonroja y da un pasito atrás.

—Admito que sin el bigote las cosas pintan bastante mejor.

—¿Qué bigote? ¡Yo no le conozco de nada!

—Uno horrendo, sinceramente. Y mire usted que si no me conoce de nada creo que es buen momento para que empiece a conocerme... —le mira de arriba a abajo notando que se ve algo extraño y le llama la atención el anillo que tiene en el dedo.

Le tomó darse cuenta... Unos 10 segundos.

—¡Me parece usted horrible y creo que nadie en su sano juicio iba a querer conocerle!

Francia se ríe un poco y se acerca a la reja, soltando el humo del cigarrillo dentro.

—Fraaance... Déjanos salir, andaaaa —lloriquea América que nunca tiene tiempo ni paciencia para estos coqueteos. Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Merci, Amerique... No es sorprendente que de los dos que están encerrados seas tú el de la sensatez.

El británico hace ojos en blanco, "bla bla bla" imitando el tonito de Francia y luego fulmina un poco a América.

—What?! Queremos salir, ¿no? ¡Es más fácil pedírselo!

—Pero no así o tenemos que hacer como... —de repente mira a America y se sonroja con su propia idea—. Como eramos tú y yo en esta época.

—What?!

—W-Well... you... you know —se sonroja más pensando que en esa época ellos dos estaban... bastante unidos de un modo... o sea, Francia no estaba tan invitado a esto.

—¿Van a seguir parloteando ahí dentro? —pregunta Francia... Y luego se gira al guardia—. ¿Sabe qué? No estoy del todo seguro de quienes son, especialmente el hombre pequeño.

—Como... What? Estas todo rojo —apunta América. Inglaterra se sonroja más apretando los ojos y se tapa la cara con las manos.

—Podría sacarlo de ahí dentro para mi, s'il vous plait... Necesito verlo más de cerca —pide el francés en esa misma línea.

—What? —se destapa la cara—. And what about the kid?

—Hmm... Primero quiero que tu confieses —Francia sonríe porque en realidad lo que hagan con el niño le da igual, pero no quiere que vaya de soplón con todos.

—¿Qué confiese el qué?

Francia inclina la cabeza y... Parpadea un par de veces.

—Prefieres que le suelte a él y nos divirtamos aquí tu y yo... Anda, que poco sutil.

—Whaaaat? NO! —chiñla completamente culpable porque también ha pensado eso.

—Insisto, no tengo problemas en e todos aquí vean qué es lo que vamos a hacer, de hecho... ¿Quieres que le invitemos a él? —señala a América

—Whaaaaat? —le mira y vuelve a sonrojarse, esta vez cuesta más decir que no.

—What?! —América levanta las cejas y se sonroja un montón.

—Es más... Por que no solo me deja pasar... Y le avisaré cuando terminemos —Francia se quita el saco hablando con el hombre de seguridad.

—NO! —chilla Inglaterra recordando que no quiere que Francia le haga eso a América, solo le ha pillado desprevenido porque hacía tiempo que se había olvidado que podía pasar.

—Mon dieu, decídete mon amour.

—¡Vete con Belgium!

—Oh... ¡Ese asunto! ¿Celos? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

—NO! —más transparente no podrías ser.

—Yo solo quiero ir a buscar al commie, no me metan en sus guarradas —apunta América chilloneando un poco

Francia levanta una ceja con ese comentario.

—¿Buscar a quién?

—America! No vas a ir a buscar a nadie. De hecho. Tú te quedas aquí.

—What?! ¡Eso no es justo!

Francia sonríe vencedor haciendo un gesto con la cabeza al guardia.

—Pues si eres incapaz de hacer las cosas con seguridad... ni siquiera debí traerte en primer lugar —protesta lamentándose.

—Pero... ¡Si has venido aquí solo por mi! ¡Y no estoy haciendo nada que no sea con seguridad!

—Ya lo sé y ha sido una mala idea porque sé lo que quieres hacer. Ha sido un fracaso desde el principio.

El guardia empieza a abrir la puerta.

—¡No ha sido ningún fracaso! Le he visto y... Ya empiezo a odiarle, ¡de verdad!

Inglaterra le mira y luego mira a Francia de reojo.

—Deberíamos volver ahora mismo...

—What?! No! Ugh! Venga Iggy... En un rato mas habrá otra presentación peor —se inventa y le empuja de los hombros hacia la puerta—, y... Mira, vete con France!

Mira a Francia y se sonroja, pero se deja empujar.

—Como quedamos. Mañana ahí, ok? Now... Go! —le empuja hasta sacarlo por la rendija que ha abierto el guardia y hasta le ayuda a cerrar la puerta otra vez.

El inglés le mira de reojo sin entender qué hace hasta que nota a Rusia esperando fuera. En realidad no lo ha visto... Pero América prefiere moverse solo a tener a Inglaterra regañándole todo el rato.

Francia sonríe mirando a América y recordándose a si mismo que quizás debe mandarle un buen regalo. Cosa extraña no toca al inglés de buenas a primeras, pero si levanta la mano y le roza la zona del bigotito. Inglaterra se sonroja y se olvida de Rusia, volviendo a prestarle atención a Francia.

—Así no pareces presentador de televisión barata —susurra el francés en su oído tirando un poco de él hacia la salida dándole un billete al guardia al salir.

—¡Pero si no te conozco! —insiste neciamente dejándose tirar.

—Anda, pues... Soy France, mucho gusto —le ofrece la mano para que se la tome sacando ooootro cigarrillo con la otra.

Y... lo que hace es quitarle el cigarrillo. Francia sonríe porque eso es un poco más normal. Saca el encendedor y le acerca el fuego para prenderselo.

Inglaterra se acerca con el cigarrillo en la boca, sonriendo un poco.

—Así que todo un prófugo de la justicia, ¿eh? ¿Qué hacían en el pabellón de la URSS? —pregunta acercándose un poco más el fuego para que el inglés tenga que estirarse un poco más... Hacia él.

—Sabotearlo —se acerca igual.

—¿Tuvieron éxito? —en cuanto termina de prender el cigarrillo se lo quita de los labios.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —frunce el ceño mientras salen.

—A mi gusto fue algo muy positivo —le da una palmadota en el culo.

—¿El qué? —salta

—Haberlos tenido que sacar —sonríe y baja el tono—. ¿Escucharon algo de lo que dijo Russie? Tenía muchas ganas e ir a escuchar su exposición, sinceramente.

—La vimos entera —sonríe y eso debería tener poco sentido para Francia porque seguro estuvo en la del niño, junto al Inglaterra del bigote o tras él.

—Qué van a haberla visto entera, habrán oído el final nada mas, si eso.

Inglaterra niega.

—Pero si fue a la misma hora que la de Amerique, Non? Estabas a dos metros de mi, tú, tu... —sonríe —, mujer y ese horrible bigote.

—¿Mujer? —por lo visto Inglaterra se emborrachó un montón en esta expo y ahora no se acuerda de nada.

—Parece hombre pero... Oui.

—Who? —frunce el ceño. Francia se ríe pensando que esta bromeando, le abraza de los hombros.

—Sabia yo que esto era una pantalla.

El británico parpadea un par de veces con la frase, no con el abrazo, sin apartarse.

—Así que en realidad no es que ESTÉS tirándote a esa mujer... Menos malm

—What? ¿Pero qué mujer? —hace un esfuerzo por recordar esta expo—. Margaret! —cae de repente en la cuenta—. ¡Margaret está aquí!

El francés le mira... Y se ríe.

—¿Así de fácil te olvidas de el esperpento ese que traes contigo?

—¡No es un esperpento! —codazo.

—En comparación conmigo, lo es... Sabes que podríamos haber venido juntos de haberlo pedido.

—¡No habría venido contigo! ¡Y menos te lo habría pedido! —de repente se detiene—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensaba ir a mi pabellón ... Comer algo. ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

—NO! Vamos... vamos a irnos, fuera de la Expo.

Francia levanta las cejas con esta idea y se humedece los labios.

—Noo! —aprieta los ojos cambiando de idea porque quiere estar cerca si America le necesita—. Vamos a... un pabellón neutral, vamos al pabellón de Switzerland!

—Al pabellón de Suisse... ¿Quieres ir a hacer esto al pabellón de Suisse?

—What? ¿Hacer qué? NOO!

—Yo no tengo problema en ir a un hotel... —asegura cada vez de mejor humor.

—No, no, nooo!

—¡Dudo que en el pabellón de Suisse estemos mucho más cómodos!

—Mira... olvidate de eso, vale —pide—. Vamos... Vamos a pasear. Pero nada de ir a tu pabellón o al mío.

—Ya, ya... Claro. Dejo de pensar en eso —carraspea un poco.

Inglaterra asiente y sonríe un poco, conforme con ello. Le toma de la mano porque no entiende como no lo ha hecho él todavía.

El francés levanta las cejas tensándose un poquito un instante y luego relajándose del todo apretándole un poco la mano. Sonríe también mirándole de reojo.

—Vamos a... fingir algo, ¿vale? finjamos que... soy un viajero del tiempo y que vengo de dentro de cincuenta años en el futuro. ¿Qué quisieras saber?

—¿Un... Viajero del tiempo? Vaya, eso suena atractivo —sonríe dejándose deducir por la idea de una historia del inglés, que siempre le parecen atractivas —. ¿Hay ya autos voladores?

—¿En serio? ¿Y a ti qué te importan los coches, Frog!? —protesta riéndose—. No, no los hay.

—En realidad no me importa un pimiento —se ríe también—. ¿Pero qué si hay? ¿Un mundo feliz?

—Nah... no es un mundo feliz, de hecho, hasta sigue habiendo guerra.

—Guerra de verdad o esta cosa tensa que tienen ellos dos... Dime, ¿lo resuelven?

—Guerra de verdad... ellos dos... de algún modo —asiente.

—Y... —se humedece los labios y se le acerca mas haciéndole un suave cariño en la mano—. ¿Tú y yo?

—Igual como ahora —miente sonrojándose y girando la cara.

—¿Igual... Igual? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito más?

—What? ¿Es que quieres un poquito más?

—Pues... Ahí vamos, ¿no?

—Ah... ¿Ah, sí? —eso suena más ilusionado de lo que el inglés pretendí se ríe—. ¡No te burles de mí! —protesta y le empuja un poco riendo.

—Pues yo diría que... No me estoy burlando, ¡es que es obvio que sí!

—¡No! iNo seas tonto! —más risas y creo sinceramente que deberíamos dejarles haciendo el idiota e ir con los otros que son los que puede que cambien la cosa y Inglaterra tenga que salir corriendo o algo.


	64. Chapter 64

Un par de minutos después de que Inglaterra se haya ido, es que Rusia consigue entrar sin decir nada al guardia, silenciosamente.

América, que estaba ideando un plan para salir de aquí, se pega un gran susto dando un saltito.

Se acerca a las rejas y se agarra de los barrotes mirándole intensamente. El americano se levanta mirándole igual de intensamente.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que le ha pasado a Laika?

—Porque soy mas listo que tú.

Rusia frunce el ceño y suelta los barrotes. América sonríe y le sale una gotita de sangre.

Se detiene un instante, pero se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse, llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

—Wait! Espera! No te vayas, come on... ! —protesta.

—No he venido a escuchar tus tonterías —vuelve a meterse el dedo en la boca, tras hablar.

—Lo sé porque lo imagino. Es un problema común...

—¿Has pensado en ello? —se gira.

—Claro que he pensado en ello

—¿Y se te ha ocurrido como hacerlo? —se acerca otra vez.

—Yes. Se me han ocurrido varias cosas. Pero no vamos a colaborar... Aun.

Rusia frunce el ceño porque le desespera.

—Puedo sacarte de aquí si me cuentas.

—¿Para que me ganes la carrera espacial? Esto no es una prision, van a sacarme pronto...

—Pero estás herido.

—No estoy herido... Solo tengo una pequeña herida aquí que... Debe gustarte ¿no? ¿Huele bien mi sangre?

—No me gusta, a las personas no les gusta la sangre, está mal —recita y aun así aspira con fuerza y se lleva el pulgar a la boca.

—Te muerdes el pulgar para estar menos excitado. Pero no sirve con mi sangre.

El ruso parpadea e inclina la cabeza, porque nadie sabe eso.

—¿Ves como soy un súper espía?

Le mira a los ojos intensamente mientras se sigue chupando el dedo, es imposible saber qué está pensando.

—Y te gusto, aunque te hagas el que no. Te doy curiosidad... Te da curiosidad todo lo que hago —declara sonriendo un poco más y acercándose a los barrotes.

Se agarra de ellos con la mano que no tiene en la boca, pensando en eso.

—Da —decide.

—Y aunque sabes que vas ganando la carrera espacial, estás seguro de que yo también hago cosas awesome que te dan envidia.

—Net —respo de ahora tras pensarlo otra vez.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que solo hago planchas? Susto que te vas a dar —se le para enfrente al otro lado de los barrotes.

—Net, pero ahora mismo solo copias lo que yo hago pero más tarde, eso no me da envidia.

—Ahora mismo.

Rusia se encoge de hombros.

—¿Vas a sacarme de aquí o qué, commie?

—Net.

—De nuevo es porque me tienes miedo, entonces.

—Net.

Estados Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor, al final no quería decirte que era lo que pensaba de tu perro cocinado.

—Ya lo sé —tampoco parece tener ninguna intención de irse—. ¿Por qué me dices así?

—¿Por qué te digo cómo?

—Así "Comi"

—Ah, porque eres... Bueno, ahora eres más commie, ciertamente. ¿Cómo haces que te diga la gente en estos tiempos? USSR?

—Net, pero tu no me dices así —se refiere de hecho a que usas un tono raro que no sabe definir.

—Ya te empezaré a llamar commie... Cuando se acabe la guerra fría y dejes de ser tan raro.

—No te entiendo —responde frunciendo el ceño y pensando mal.

—Digo que un día vamos a llevarnos bien, y vas a sonreír conmigo y esas cosas...

Parpade y desfrunce el ceño, curioso.

—Vas a preferirme a mí a los demás... Y vamos a hablar diario por teléfono y a ser boyfriends.

—Boifriens —repite sin estar muy seguro de lo que significa eso.

—Yes. Y vas a QUERERME, you know? Y a vestirte de Batman para ir a verme a Washington —sonríe un poco y se recarga levemente en los barrotes frente a él.

Rusia se agarra de un barrote porque todo eso suena súper raro y parece que América se haya golpeado la cabeza de lo raro que está, pero siempre le llama mucho la atención todo lo que implica ser cercano a alguien porque sabe que nunca lo consigue como quisiera.

—Pero yo te odio.

—Ya... Yo... también te odio —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Y quieres que te quiera?

—¿Qué? No! ¿Por qué podría querer que me quisieras? —pregunta y se siente un poco triste con esa respuesta porque... Sí que quiere. Que lo quiera y le abrace y... Le de un beso—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo awesome?

—Has dicho —se encoge de hombros y luego asiente—. Da.

—Sácame de aquí.

Rusia le mira y desvía la mirada al guardia un segundo.

—Tú primero.

—No te puedo mostrar aquí atrás...—protesta y se lleva la mano a la boca—. Ok, vamos a intentar. Saca la lengua.

El soviéntico parpadea extrañado pero lo hace, el americano toma un poquito de sangre y saca la mano de la reja hacia la lengua del ruso.

El olor le atrae y se acerca con el instinto de lamerla para calmarse, metiendo un poco la cara entre los barrotes.

Y América aprovecha esta oportunidad sin estar seguro de que vaya a tenerla otra vez. Se le acerca y le besa en los labios con naturalidad.

Rusia levanta las cejas, con los ojos abiertos, sin moverse NADA porque... sí, tiene que volver a aprender.

El americano se agarra con fuerza de un barrote y se le repega un poco a la reja cerrando los ojos e intentando que reaccione y haga algo.

Lo que necesitamos saber es... ¿la sangre toca su lengua o boca? Porque si no, no se mueve.

Pues yo creo que esta ahí en su labio... De ahí sale xD

Bien, es que entonces sigue sin moverse y además no se entera de lo que pasa, entrando en ese... trance, con una erección digna de romper el mono espacial.

América se separa un poquito frustrado.

Rusia está paralizado con las pupilas contraidas, mirando a través de él y su... Big Commie pensándose por primera vez las ventajas del capitalismo. América le acaricia un poco la mejilla e intenta que le mire.

Tiene que llevarse el pulgar a la boca otra vez y abrirse más herida para que el dolor y la sangre lo devuelvan a si mismo, como un automata.

El estadounidense le revuelve un poco el pelo, así que cierra los ojos sin moverse y tiene que dar un par de pasos atrás porque hace con él demasiadas cosas a la vez que no entiende.

América le mira como nunca le ha visto hasta hoy. Lentamente consigue volver un poco en sí, se nota cuando su mirada deja de ser vidriosa y recupera la capacidad de el habla.

—¿Qué me haces?

—Venga, commie, ayúdame a salir de aquí ¡y haré otras cosas! —como salir corriendo, siendo honestos.

—Net —y menos ahora que acabas de hacer TODO ESTO—. Explícame.

—¡Te dije que haría algo awesome e hice algo awesome!

—No entiendo —y sin ningún pudor ni hacer casi caso de lo que hace se abre la cremallera del mono y mete la mano a los calzoncillos...

América le mira y se sonroja un poco pensando en todas las veces que le ha tocado él a Kamchatka pero Rusia no aparta la mirada de sus ojos... Por que es un sucio y no me hace caso.

Y ha aprendido mucho de ti en estos ultimos tiempos, América, no puede aprenderlo todo en dos minutos. El estadounidense empieza a no estar tan tranquilo el mismo. Le mira y se sonroja aun más.

—Yo también sé hacer eso con tu... Ese. Kamchatka. Se lo que te gusta y lo que no. Come on, sacameee!

—Quieres... —se mira a si mismo lentamente—. No puedo tener sexo contigo —decide.

—Whaaaat?! —se sonroja porque no es que quisiera proponérselo así de directo.

—Está mal, la gente se muere y si te mueres todos dirán que he sido yo.

América hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación y nunca me he muerto por eso, pero claramente el sexo conmigo no es la cosa que sueles imaginar con cadenas o amarrado.

—Net, nunca me has dicho que querías tener sexo. Te estás portando muy raro.

—¡Tú tienes mas ganas que yo, tú eres el excitado! —le acusa sonrojadito.

—Tú me has hecho esa cosa... esa de la boca —replica mirándose a si mismo.

—¡Para que me sacaras! Y tú no sabes hacerlo además.

—Net, porque quieres sexo —le discute

Ignorando lo de si sabe o no sabe.

—¡¿Quién dice que quiero sexo!?

—Yo.

—¡Eres tú el de la mano en tu weenie!

—¿Esto es mi güini? —saca a Kamchatka y la mira, pequeña aclaración técnica porque no está seguro.

—Yes —empieza a estar de verdad histérico de estar encerrado aquí.

—Tú quieres tocarlo también.

—¡No quiero tocar nada! Tú también querrías tocar a Florida.

—¿Te estás hiriendo a proposito para excitarme?

—¡¿Por qué haría eso?! ¡Ni que me gustaras, me caes mal, de hecho!

—¿Por qué quieres tocarme entonces?

—Porque te gusta.

—¿Y quieres gustarme?

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos porque esto no es justo si él está ENCERRADO.

—No te entiendo

—Sácame de aquí y me entenderás.

—Net, te marcharas y no hablaras conmigo.

—¡Ja! ¡Quieres que hable contigo! —le acusa.

—Da, por que no entiendo.

—No, eso es porque te gusto.

—Net.

.

—Sí, ¡te gusta hablar conmigo! —le señala.

—Net, me caes mal y te odio.

—Eso también. Tú también me caes mal y te odio y eso no quita...

Rusia inclina la cabeza y le escucha atentamente para saber cómo sigue esa frase porque todo esto es realmente confuso. El americano se pasa las manos por el pelo porque hace un buen rato que no tiene IDEA de qué hace.

—¿Qué es lo que no quita? —insiste.

América le mira fijamente haciéndose todo un discurso en la cabeza: no quita que me gustes y te quiera un montón... y que quiera con todas mis fuerzas que me quieras de vuelta de verdad como SÉ que me has querido. Porque aunque eres raro eres lo más awesome que me ha pasado y no estoy listo aun para dejarte ir.

Es que tú no quieres acostarte con este Rusia, eso es lo mismo que le pasa a Inglaterra CADA vez.

—Tú no eres tú. Tú eres odioso y tonto y no entiendes nada ni sabes nada y a mí no me sirves de nada... Porque yo si te conozco mejor que nadie y sé tus cosas... Y cómo te sientes. De hecho sé mejor que tú qué sientes y sé cosas tan personales tuyas como que te comiste a tu padre porque violaba a tu sestra y que te pones raro cuando hablas de él... O que le tienes miedo a tu otra sestra que te hace cosas raras con la sangre... Y sé que a nadie le gusta el cielo como a ti y a mi, y nadie entiende nada más que tú. Pero no tú... ¡Que no sabe nada aun y que me desespera! ¡Tú el otro tú que no se qué haces! Y no sé si lo voy a saber nunca porque está Egypt y le dije que nunca te volvería a ver —se lleva las manos a la cabeza porque no debería estarle diciendo esto.

Rusia parpadea sin entender nada de todo eso, aunque se tensa un poco cuando nombra a su padre.

Estados Unidos le mira fijamente... Cada vez más frustrado con toda la falta de reacción. Y en este momento sí podría arrancarle la cabeza.

—No te entiendo nada, ¿por qué sabes todo eso?

—Porque soy awesome!

—Net, no lo eres. Y mi padre está muerto.

—So fucking WHAT?!

—Está muerto —insiste, porque es importante.

—I don't CARE!

—¿Y qué te importa?

—You.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces sin esperarse eso.

—Yo?

América se sonroja un poco sin mirarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres tonto y no puedes verlo ahora, pero tú y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees..., y algún día lo sabrás.

—¿En qué?

—En todo. Somos fuertes y poderosos y... —vacila un poco

—¿Y?

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías irte... —le señala la puerta.

—Net —le mira porque quiere entenderle y le... llama mucho la atención todo lo que le dice.

—No has hecho nada útil desde que llegaste, nada que me sirva a mi.

—Tú tampoco.

—¡Te he dicho un MONTÓN de cosas!

—No entiendo ninguna —vuelve a agarrarse de los barrotes.

—Que seas tonto en esta época no es mi culpa.

—Yo puedo decir también muchas cosas sin sentido —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—No estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido, estoy diciéndote cosas que sabes que son ciertas de tus hermanas, por ejemplo ¡O lo de Laika! ¿Qué cosas no entiendes?

—Esas son mentiras —se sonroja.

—Sabes que no. Aunque digas que no, son verdad... Como el sótano de tu casa.

—No me dices como lo sabes, son mentiras.

—¡Que no te diga cómo lo se no implica que sean mentiras!

—Da, te lo inventas.

—¿Como me voy a inventar algo que sabes que es cierto? ¡Como que Laika se murió de sobre calentamiento y de estrés! ¡O que tu hermana la loca te viola en el sótano!

Rusia niega con la cabeza porque no quiere que sepa todo eso ahora mismo.

—Por que no... Por que no imaginas solo por un rato que somos amigos y no enemigos.

—Tú siempre dices que me odias.

—Voy a dejar de odiarte de aquí a mañana.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo no voy a odiarte... Como un experimento.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que me saques de aquí.

—No vas a engañarme intentando seducirme diciendome que quieres sexo conmigo y me quieres para que te abra la prisión.

América parpadea sorprendido de que Rusia sepa lo que es seducir... pero Rusia conoce a Francia e igual bufa.

—Yo nunca dije que te quiera.

—Dijiste cosas parecidas.

—Pues yo no voy a decirte nada más a menos que tú me digas cosas —frunce el celo y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué cosas?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Has dicho de Laika y quería saber porque dices eso que es mentira.

—Es mentira que sea mentira.

—No lo es —se sonroja más.

—Y... Es lógico, ¿sabes? No es tan fácil que no pase... Yo habría dicho lo mismo que tú.

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—También habría dicho que se murió de una inyección letal y hubiera hablado como tú y dicho que todo estaba bien, aunque... Aunque no tengas ni idea de lo que estás haciendo y pasen un montón de cosas raras y desconocidas. Si no nos aventamos y hacemos cosas sin tenerlo todo controlado nunca vamos a llegar allá arriba.

—Ya lo sé —eso es lo más sincero que te ha dicho en todo el tiempo.

—Y es difícil porque hay que tomar decisiones arriesgadas y pasarlo muy mal a ratos, tener miedo y a veces que todo nos salga mal... Y salir y decirles a todos que todo esta bien y que somos awesome. Al final... Yo sabré realmente lo mucho que te costó y tú sabrás lo mucho que me costó a mí. Y solo tú y yo podremos entenderlo.

Asiente a todo eso, porque de verdad es así mismo, es complicado pero es que además es una carrera, apenas puede estudiar realmente las cosas con tanta profundidad como quiere, todo va muy deprisa y aunque es emocionante no le gusta hacerlo así. Y a menudo, debido a su concepción comunista en la que cree que si trabajaran juntos esto saldría mucho mejor, es que detesta esta competencia y enfrentamiento solo porque el americano es incapaz de admitir que ganaron la segunda guerra mundial gracias a él y que lo único que ellos hicieron fue una carniceria al otro lado de Asia.

Aunque también está seguro que de no ser una carrera nunca le hubieran dejado poner tanto dinero en esto que a veces parece que solo le guste a él intrinsecamente más allá de los resultados. De todos modos pequeño Rusia, vais a terminar colaborando como tu quieres... una pequeña victoria del comunismo.

—Pero tú no me ayudas... porque quieres que el mundo diga que Soyedinennyye Shtaty mando al hombre al espacio... pero lo que dirán es que lo hicimos nosotros.

Estados Unidos piensa que en realidad... Sí lo dirán, pero será más impresionante el primer hombre en la luna.

No lo será, solo habrá más publicidad, que es lo que a ti se te da bien. Eso visto objetivamente, claro, pero él está convencido de que es más impresionante llegar a la luna.

—Tú tampoco ayudas porque quieres que todo se haga a tu manera y que yo diga que tú eres más awesome que yo.

—A mi me da igual quién es más osmom.

El estadounidense sonríe cuando le escucha decir osmom.

—Qué te va a dar igual... Si te lo diera no te pasarías la vida diciéndoles a todos que el capitalismo está mal, cuando yo he comprobado que la gente es mas feliz siendo capitalist

—Solo una parte de la gente es más feliz siendo capitalista y eso es lo que tú nunca entiendes.

—Con tu socialismo y tu comunismo todo el mundo está igual de jodido, commie... Y todo el mundo es infeliz.

—Eso los impulsa a trabajar juntos para mejorar sin que haya injusticias sociales, en el capitalismo solo unos pocos son muy felices y todos los demás están muy jodidos... y estos no tienen dinero ni poder para dejar de estarlo, es un sistema enfermizo que tiende a destruir y sesgar la sociedad en estratos egoistas unos de otros.

—No es verdad que todos los demás están muy jodidos, commie, solo están menos bien que los que están MUY bien. Además el capitalismo permite las oportunidades... Quién trabaja as, recibe más. Tu sistema da lugar a la gente mediocre y conformista, porque da igual cuanto te esfuerces, nunca podrás comprar más cosas ni tener más nada. Es verdad que la sociedad no envidia unos a otros, porque no hay nada que envidiar, tampoco se esfuerza demasiado... En tu sistema tampoco tiene nadie dinero ni poder para estar mejor, fuera de unos MUY pocos a la cabeza, que terminan siendo ODIADOS.

—La gente se esfuerza en equipo por la mejoría de la sociedad al completo sin dejar a nadie atrás, ¡no en competencia! El capitalismo promueve la corrupción y pisarse unos a otros por la superioridad del más fuerte, solo es la ley de la selva y las bestias aplicada a los humanos como si no tuvieran raciocinio suficiente.

—Se llama selección natural. Además la tuya es irreal, como si todos fueramos un rebaño de animales o un montón de abejas, en donde nadie puede pensar por si mismo, solo pueden hacer lo que es mejor para todos, aun en contra de lo que cada individuo necesita. A TI, Russia, te conviene, pero ¡a ti te da igual tu pueblo y tu gente! ¡Por eso nadie te quiere!

Rusia frunce el ceño y se le ensombrece la mirada.

—En tu sistema nunca vas a tener forma de hablar ni de ser escuchado, porque por mucho dinero que tengas, siempre vas a ser un niño. Y nadie respeta a los niños —sentencia.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño también y se sonroja un poco, apretando los puños. A lo que Rusia le sostiene la mirada, con mucha agresividad.

—You know nothing, commie.

—Lo sé, lo sé todo de ti —todo lo que puedo, lo que me dejas, lo que se te olvida esconderte, todas y cada una de las migajas que esparces. Obsesivamente.

—Yo también se todo de ti —y te copio más cosas de las que crees.

Rusia da otra paso hacia él poniéndo la cara entre los barrotes y es que la tensión casi se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

América se le acerca poniéndose frente a él, prácticamente nariz con nariz sin ningún miedo aparente y con la misma actitud amenazadora.

—Nunca voy a quererte por mucho que me lo pidas, eres una mala persona —susurra.

América traga saliva sintiendo un agujero en el estómago con estas palabras.

—You are a fucking psycho... ¿Por qué querría que me quisiera alguien como tu? —susurra de vuelta y se escuchan un grupo de pasos bastante evidentes que se acercan a la celda.

—Tú has dicho que lo haré porque te sientes solo y nadie te entiende como yo y somos iguales pero no es verdad, no nos parecemos en nada —ignora los pasos completamente.

—El único que se siente solo eres tú, yo siempre estoy rodeado de gente que me quiere, no como tú a quien solo le tienen miedo —le pone un dedo en el pecho e ignora también pasos y voces... Hasta que se escucha una voz, idéntica a la del americano... Salir de un chico idéntico al americano...

—WHAT THE HELL?

Rusia levanta las cejas y separa la cara de los barrotes, sin soltar las manos, ahora si girándose al grito, aun lleva a Kamchatka por fuera y todo el mono abierto. Gracias por el trauma.

El vintage América abre los ojos como platos al mirarle de arriba a abajo (Y creo que tiene un infartito, sonrojándose un poco) a Rusia se le abre la boca como un pez... y mira a uno y luego al otro

—Oh, fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck!

Tras el primer susto, el ruso asume que uno de los dos es Canadá, qunque no sabe cual, seguro el recien llegado.

—W-What the Fuck are you doing, you fucking psycho?! —chilla vintage América, señalando a Rusia y creo que aun no se da cuenta de con quien está...

El ruso vuelve a girarse a él y frunce el ceño, sin cubrirse para nada... porque no te guardas eso, ¡me pones de los nervios! A todos, joder.

—Estoy hablando, no vas a sacarle.

América moderno se queda mirando a su yo antiguo sabiendo que es muy muy malo que le vea, pero es que...

—Hablando... estás haicendo no se qué guarradas con... —se gira a mirar por primera vez al chico de las rejas y por un instante está seguro de que... ¿es Canadá?

—El quería tener sexo y quería tocarme.

—¡No es cierto! —chilla el moderno América.

—WHAT?! —chilla a la vez Vintage America... y mira al que cree que es Canadá con más atención dando un pasito hacia él. Después de parpadear un par de veces nota que... oh, por dios... ¡NO ES CANADÁ!

—Sí querías, me lo has dicho —discute Rusia con el que está en la celda.

—¡Tú dijiste eso! —discute el americano actual y el otro NO SE PUEDE CREER QUE RUSIA TENGA ¡UNA COPIA SUYA!

—Tú me hiciste eso de la boca y me estabas intentando seducir.

—¿Por qué tienes una copia mía o un doble o lo que sea you CRAZY Russian? Y qué estás haciendo con él! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! —es que VintageAmerica sigue chillando super en shock —. Guardate eso you PERVERT!

Rusia se mira a si mismo y se guarda a Kamchatka, cerrándose el mono. .

—No es una copia tuya, es Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Si planeas espiarme con ÉL o que un RUSSIAN se haga pasar por mi estás en MUY serios aprietos, no vas a salirte con la tuya, te lo advierto. Ahora mismo voy a resolverlo —saca su pistola y le apunta al America moderno.

Rusia frunce el ceño y mientras la saca él toma su grifo que sinceramente no sé donde traía.

América moderno asegura que si en la próxima historia lo encierran una vez más, va a llevar a donde sea que esté unas pinzas de bombero para liberarse, sancado su pistola también, ¿por qué no?

Rusia trata de quedar con la espalda contra la pared y verles a los dos porque... es que ambos llevan pistola.

—Sálganse... los dos. Cada uno vaya a su pabellón y olvidese de mi, ok? —pide el America Moderno.

Rusia no le hace caso y de hecho el otro América tampoco, para su desesperación.

No, es que creo que va a pasarse un año entero gritandole a Inglaterra que como lo vuelva a dejar encerrado ni siquiera se moleste en volver a hablarle en su vida.

¡Si ha siddo él quien lo ha echado!

Joder, pero asumía que podría conseguir que alguien lo SACARA de aquí, no que Rusia iba a llegar de inmediato. Levanta el brazo y con seguridad empieza a dispararle a la chapa de la puerta, ya hasta los cojones de todo esto.

Todo te sale mal en esta historia.

Rusia se mete un susto y levanta el grifo

Al ver lo que hace, se mueve todo lo rapido que puede para tomar al vintage America por la espalda, aprovechando el susto también, sujetándole contra sí con el grifo en el cuello, escondiéndose detrás suyo para protegerse de un posible disparo.

Dios mio esto es un desastre. No crean que VintageAmerica se deja así como así, empieza a discutir y patalear, y a golpear a Rusia lo mejor que puede para quitarselo de encima. América actual le da unas cuantas patadas a la reja y aunque vengan guardias y se empiece a hacer un desastre, es que le da lo mismo, quiere salir de aquí YA... como le enseñó Rusia.

Rusia le sostiene con mucha fuerza, ahorcándolo con el metal frío y estrangulante en su cuello hasta que casi ni le deja respirar por el miedo, apartándose del otro porque a uno puede controlarle, pero dos le aterran un poco.

Y finalmente América actual lo consigue, por dios, mirando a su yo más joven con preocupación al ver que esta a punto de ahogarse. Se les acerca a ambos, se agacha y les da a los dos una patada en las piernas para tirarles al suelo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, rezando para que esto sirva para que ninguno mate al otro.

La cosa es que Rusia no se cae, pero si le duele suficiente para dar un grito y soltar al americano. Más aun cuando ve que el otro se va, cosa que permite que el VintageAmerica le de un codazo y se separe del todo ahogándose un poco aún.

El spviético se queda sin aire por un momento, doblándose antes de incorporarse de nuevo, mirarle, mirar al que se ha ido y decidir irse detrás de ese.

—Fuckfuckfuckfuck! —sisea el América actual porque todo esto es un desastre, mientras empuja a los guardias y les amenaza con la pistola de ser necesario con tal de que no le dejen aquí, dispuesto a salir CORRIENDO y esconderse un bueeeeen rato hasta estar seguro de ver salir a América de pie.

Rusia aparta a los guardias sin preguntar a donde ha ido, oliendo el aire. Bendito sea dios, América Vintage decide no salir tras ellos dos, sino volver a su pabellón a contarles a todos lo que ha visto y que se oigan atentos en caso de que venga un doble.

Cada quien con sus prioridades. Rusia tiene un doble tuyo con el que hace cositaaaas, ve y diselo a todos.

América actual respira el aire de libertad mientras se mete corriendo al pabellón austríaco, por qué no, porque le parece que al menos no es ruso ni suyo ni el de Inglaterra ni... Ninguno en donde estaría habitualmente.

Rusia se va tras él, ¿por qué no? y si yo fuera Austria tendría mucho, mucho miedo.

Aun sin saber que Rusia le sigue, América va esconderse al cuarto de los músicos... Siendo esta así como la primera puerta que encuentra abierta ysinceramente yo espero que Austria este aun admirando el Sputnik.

Puede que hayan ido a comer... Rusia se para en la entrada, aun con su grifo en la mano, aprieta un poco los dedos sobre él y abre la puerta lentamnete, si el ambiente fuera el adecuado para su tipo de persona, el pérfido quejido de la puerta advertiría a America y el interior estaría oscuro, así que su silueta escalofriante se pefilaría contra la luz que haria brillar las motitas de polvo del aire.

Pero no, solo entra silencioso y sigiloso como un gato, pero con cautela por si está planeando emboscarle.

Debe verle ahí, en una silla, pistola en mano y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Maldiciendo se otra vez a si mismo porque esto es un DESAAASTRE.

El ruso se humedece los labios y se maldice por no haberle robado la pistola a Canada sin saber como acercarse sin que esto sea peligroso. Lo creas o no la mejor forma seria acercarte diciéndole "Hello!"

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —decide llamarle mejor, levantado su grifo de todos modos en posición amenazante.

América levanta las cejas y se pone en guardia otra vez, sorprendido (y no tanto) de la habilidad de Rusia para seguirle.

—Russia —responde de vuelta.

—No me dispares —pide, frunciendo el ceño. América se lo piensa un poco...

—Si bajas el tubo yo guardo la pistola

Traga saliva y... lo baja un poco. América se guarda el arma en el bolsillo en el que la traía.

—Come on, bájalo bien... De hecho guárdatelo en el... De donde sea que lo sacaste, la bolsa de Mary Poppins o como sea.

Rusia lo esconde de nuevo dentro del mono, es un misterio como lo hace, de verdad y luego le mira.

—¿Por qué me has seguido?

—Estabas... diciendo cosas —es decir, no tengo ni idea pero me atraes aun más de lo habitual con tu actitud.

—Fuck, commie... Tú también dijiste cosas, ¡y casi me ahorcas! Tienes que irte y dejar de seguirme o... ¡Ir a buscarme en mi pabellón o no sé!

Mira hacia la puerta, luego lo mira a él y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué quieres?

Se humedece los labios y le mira, porque no tiene ni idea, cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? ¿Solo... Verme o qué?

Se lo piensa y cambia el peso de pie otra vez porque no está seguro de si eso está bien o no.

—Da.

—¿Y luego me acusas que yo hago cosas raras? Tú te sacaste el asunto frente a mi y ahora estás obsesionado... ¿Quién quiere seducir a quien?

Rusia levanta las cejas porque no pensaba necesariamente en eso.

—What?

—No es para seducirte...

—¡Pues lo mío tampoco!

—¿Entonces qué era? —pregunta fruncie do el ceño porque eso suena a mentira.

—Solo quería salir —miente porque esto es muy complicado...

El soviético vuelve a cambiar el peso de pie porque no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando y no sabe qué hacer, ni que decirle, pero no quiere irse.

—Piensa que... esto es como un sueño, ¿vale? Un sueño raro en el que tú y yo no nos llevamos mal.

—Tú y yo siempre nos llevamos mal, pero hoy haces... cosas.

—Y no las voy a volver a hacer. Solo es hoy, ¿ok?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—No quiero —frunce el ceño

—¿Qué es lo que no quieres?

Se lo piensa.

—No quiero que no me hables —decide, porque aunque sea un yanki insufrible cerdo capitalista, es de los pocos que no parece aterrorizado completamente y que además entiende bien lo que hace y le pasa.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco con eso y se encoge de hombros.

—Vas a tener que esperar como hasta el año... dos mil trece para que te hable así.

—No quiero, lo haces ahora, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada... me pasa que me caes mal, pero vas a acabar por caerme bien... y yo a ti también. No hay nada que pueda hacer por ti hasta entonces.

—No te entiendo.

—I'm sorry...

Rusia levanta las cejas porque nunca en su vida habría esperado una disculpa.

—No tengo ni siquiera cómo demonios explicártelo... solo sigue tu vida normal y ya pasará, ok?

Niega con la cabeza

—No es como que tengas opción, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Obligarme?

Se lo piensa.

—Da.

—Ya, claro... Como sueles poderme obligar a hacer cosas.

—Puedo —da un par de pasos hacia él, pero este no se mueve ni se hace atrás, levantándose e irguiendose a toda su altura que, aunque no sea la de Rusia, tampoco es tan pequeña.

—What the hell are you doing? Cómo vas a obigarme? A golpes? Come on, commie...

—¿A qué quieres que te obligue? —se yergue también, encarándole.

—No vas a obligarme a NADA, NUNCA —asegura TEEEENSO y tremendamente alerta. Otra vez, pueden cortar la tensión con un cuchillo entre ellos.

—Eso lo dices porque tienes miedo de decirme —susurra y sonríe un poco.

—¿De decirte qué? —inclina la cabeza

—Algo a lo que obligarte.

Levanta una ceja y le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Intenta obligarme a decir que eres más listo que yo... —es que el corazón e va a MIL por hora...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te obligue a decir? —sonríe peligrosamente y se acerca un poco más.

—Que eres más l... —se detiene a si mismo—. Ja! You idiot!

—Chto?

—No voy a decirtelo, digas lo que digas —rompe la tensión del todo, riéndose.

Rusia evanta las cejas con eso y parpadea un par de veces. Por alguna razón al americano le da muchísima risa, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y doblándose hacia el frente.

Parpadea de nuevo y... sonríe un poquito, sinceramente, sin saber por qué. Sin apartarle.

Le recarga la frente en el hombro y sigue riéndose, descargando tensión y simplemente pasa solo bien a tu lado, Rusia, sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera has hecho nada tan raro, pero... Pff!

—Miraaaaa! Sonrieeeees! —le pica la mejilla.

Él se lleva las manos a la cara para comprobarlo, sorprendido. Estados Unidos sonríe y las carcajadas se tranquilizan un poquito.

—Tú te estás riendo —eso casi le sorprende más.

—Porque crees que soy tonto pero... Me ha dado mucha risa. Yo soy awesome y tu no eres más awesome que yo... Y además gané.

—¿Por qué ganaste?

—Porque no pudiste hacer que lo dijera. ¿Sabes? Tengo que irme —decide de golpe e igual de impulsivamente lo abraza.

Parpadea con el abrazo sin saber que hacer un instante y luego le rodea con sus brazos porque no quiere que se vaya.

—¿A dónde?

—A mis tiempos... a... a buscarte. A no perderte —cierra los ojos y le apriet más contra sí.

—¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

—Por China. Y Egipto. Y el bebé —es que no me extraña que no entiendas—. Pero no quiero.

—Chto?

—Algún día voy a venir a buscarte, ok? Voy a buscarte y a.. hablar contigo y a ser amigos y boyfriends y todo eso. Ahora tengo que irme.

—Net —no le deja.

América sonríe un poquito porque esto parece sentirse más como SU Rusia... Lo que implica que podrías haber conseguido bastante en CUALQUIER momento.

—No entiendo porque dices que vas a perderme.

—Porque vas a querer más a China que a mí —confiesa dejando de pensar en las consecuencias de toda esta conversación.

—A Kitay... —se lo piensa—. Da, Kitay me gusta más que tú.

—Shut up! —protesta un poco empujándole para que le suelte, aunque aún conserva su sonrisita.

Levanta las cejas y lo hace porque no entiende porque sonríe, el americano le mira cara a cara.

—Vas a ver cómo voy a hacer que te olvides de China y seas my boyfriend otra vez —asegura muy convencido

(como siempre, América poniéndole nombre a todo).

—Pero él me gusta más desde que era pequeñito.

—No es ciertoooo! Ugh! Stop, commie, ¡no arruines el momento!

—Da, sí que lo es, Kitay peleaba con mi padre que está muerto. Me gustaba más que tú por que no le odiaba ni le odio.

—¡Ya te dije que tú no sabes nada! —le empuja un poquito—. Ya me voy.

—Sé de mi y de ti. Sé que has traído a Marilyn Monroe.

El americano levanta las cejas porque el no se acordaba de haber traido a Marilyn Monroe... le mira boquiabierto unos segundos.

—Sé que te gusta aunque esté casada y que la besas y haces cosas de sexo aunque vengas a seducirme.

Se sonroja un poco más... y piensa que... es que joder ¡¿a quién no le gusta Marilyn Monroe!?

—Les diré a todos si no me explicas.

—¿Qué demonios quieres que te explique, chantajista?

—Lo que está pasando, lo que dices... todas esas cosas que dices.

—Ehhh... Yo soooooy... Un fantasma. ¡Como el fantasma de las navidades futuras! ¡Eso es!

Rusia le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Te vine a visitar para contarte lo que pasara en el futuro y que tienes que ser bueno conmigo.

—Net —se sonroja un poco

—Yes. Si eres bueno conmigo pasara todo esto.

—No lo soy, tú no eres bueno conmigo.

—¡Cuando sea bueno contigo! ¡Ah! Commie. Esto es muy complejo y tú y yo seremos mucho más complicados y vas a odiarme más una época, pero al final todo estará bien, ok?

—No te entiendo, dices cosas contrarias todo el rato.

—Eso es porque no te estoy diciendo toda la información porque no la puedes saber toda.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Porque los fantasmas de las navidades futuras son misteriosos.

—No eres eso. Lo sabría.

—No lo sabrías, no inventes. Si lo soy... ¡Si no no tengo manera alguna de saber lo de Laika! ¡Piénsalo!

Niega.

—Sé otras cosas... Gagarin será el primer hombre al que mandaras al espacio, por ejemplo.

—Yuri? Por qué?

—Por que? Pues... ¡Pues porque si! ¡Porque es a él al que mandas! Porque es bajito y será más fácil meterlo en la cabina de la Vostok.

—Vostok?

—De la nave espacial, Fuck! No debería decirte estas cosas. Ya me voy—intenta pasarle hacia la puerta.

—Net! —es que como crees que va a dejarte marchar. Le toma del brazo y le sigue si hace falta—. Te... Te ayudaré en eso que quieres. Te dejaré hacer sexo —trata de negociar.

América le mira... Y es que sería tan simple, ¿sabes? Tan fácil... Decirle todo lo que quisiera.

—No puedo decirte más... Solo te aseguro que vas a lograrlo. Y vas a ganarme en eso.

—P-Pero... —es que solo eso, que admita que le ha ganado en algo ya es... increíble.

—Luego vamos a emparejarnos. Y al final los dos lo haremos de manera bastante espectacular.. Un día habrá una estación espacial —es que DEJA DE DECIRLE COSAS!

—¿De verdad? ¿Con gente ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Yo subiré también? —tan ilusionado, como ves, le importa un pito quien la puso ahí.

—Un día... Vamos a subir juntos —y esto no vale porque es que eso no lo hemos escrito... Pero un día lo escribiremos.

—¿L-Los dos a la vez? ¿Vamos a volar juntos a las estrellas?

Asiente y es que esta ahí tan contento y tan ilusionado... Que hasta se le humedecen a América los ojos.

—Tú sabes, sabes hacerlo ahora. Vamos a mi casa. Podrás entrar a todo lo que quieras y subimos. Los dos, subimos los primeros y todos se callan —tira de él.

Es que qué más quisiera el americano que hacerlo así, pero no se puede. Sería súper fácil... Quedarse aquí y cambiar el curso de la historia. La tentación es ENORME. Inglaterraaaaa, ven a arreglar al niño.

—Todos sabran que lo hicimos los dos, los dos ganamos.

—Commie... I... I would really like to... I...

—es que además piensa... Que los dos dominarían todo el mundo. Juntos.

—O... les digo a todos que tu fuiste, que tú solo lo lograste y yo solo te acompaño para aprender —insidte porque realmente eso es lo que le interesa. America le detiene del brazo y le mira a la cara.

—No es por eso. Es porque... Es que... Look. Voy a decirte una cosa importante, ok? Y TIENES que creerme y TIENES que prometerme que cuando te la diga, vas a entenderla y vas a... Vas a hacerme caso.

Rusia le mira también porque de verdad que eso es lo que le importa y le ilusiona, no la estupida carrera, si no hacerlo y si además es como hoy que no le odia todo el tiempo y le escucha y habla como si fuera su igual...

—Todo lo que te digo es cierto... Y va a pasar... Pero... Es que vengo del futuro, ¿ok? Vengo de dos mil dieciseis.

—¿Has aprendido a viajar en el tiempo?

—Yes... Bueno... No. No realmente. Ignora cómo llegué aquí. Solo estoy aquí... Y para que mi presente exista tienes que seguir haciendo TODO como si no me hubieras visto nunca. Ok? Aunque pasen cosas complicadas.

—Pero te he visto... Prefiero que vengas conmigo ahora.

—No puedo. No puedo de verdad... Cambiaríamos todo. ¡El arco de la historia! Tú sabes esas cosas de física... Hay dos Américas ahora... Y de hecho si yo hago algo y cambio algo, YO, el América que te quiere... Dejare de existir —el que no sabia nada de esto, eh... Que no se haga.

—Pero ya lo estás cambiando todo.

—No. No si hago que hagas como que no me viste jamás... Como si esto fuera un sueño. Commie... Es muy importante —se agobia un poco repentinamente al darse cuenta—. Es más... Déjame ir. Déjame ir y olvídate de todo esto.

—Net, tú me has dicho, me has dicho de Yuri... ¿y si ahora como me has dicho que va a ir bien, no hago todas las comprobaciones y va mal y se muere? ¿O como me has dicho que le elijo yo me enfado contigo porque vuelves a ser malo y no le elijo?

América aprieta los ojos asustándose más porque sabe que todo eso es cierto.

—Shit... Tengo que hacer que te olvides... Pero solo de esto —le mira con cara de muchas circunstancias.

—¡No me voy a olvidar! Tienes que venir conmigo. Matamos al otro Soyedinennye Shtaty y te quedas tú, así no desapareces.

—¡NO VAS A MATAR A NADIE! ¡Si le matas a el YO no existo!

—Da, porque estás aquí.

—Tengo que volver. Contigo. Me gusta el mundo en el que vivimos... Come on. ¡Solo olvídame!

—¡No lo haré!

Le mira en pánico otra vez... Traga saliva y saca la pistola. Rusia se tensa de repente y sabe que no le da tiempo a sacar el grifo... ni está seguro de poder moverse lo bastante deprisa para esquivar la bala a esta distancia.

Estados Unidos mueve la mano para que le suelte, que es lo único que quiere... Que le suelte y salir corriendo. Piensa en darle un golpe en la cabeza para dejarle KO pero no se sabe si es lo bastante rápido.

Lo hace... mirándole en tensión y con cierto desconsuelo.

—No me sigas, ok?

Rusia le mira todavía con desconsuelo, agarrando su tubería con las dos manos y sinceramente no sé qué tanto caso haga de eso. América le sonríe un poquito y saaaaale corriendo.

Rusia levanta las cejas... y sale corriendo detrás.

—Noooo! Commieeee! —protesta América sin dejar de correr esquivando a los músicos que vienen de comer.

Ni caso, los esquiva igual y me pregunto quién quiere ser la próxima víctima de una invasión... Será el pabellón de Alemania del oeste.

Va corriendo y a la entrada ve a Alemania conversando tranquilamente con una persona. Así que el americano en un movimiento rápido decide, para intentar que Rusia le pierda la pista, empujar al alemán al pasar junto a él para que ocupe el centro del pasillo un poco de manera tal que sea el ruso el que se estrelle con él.

Rusia corre detrás, toma Alemania de la cintura haciéndole dar una vuelta perfectamente natural como paso de baile y le suelta para perseguirle porque, serás más rápido, americano, pero no más ágil.

Alemania se queda dando vueltas en su lugar como perinola o como carrito del Mario kart cuando te rebasa Bowser.

No he leído en ningún lado qué tenía el pabellón de Alemania... Wurst y algo de mercedes, seguramente.

El de austria tenía un reactor nuclear... lo cual nos pareció un poco flipante. Bueno... creo que eso tendría que estar en el de Suiza.

Pues ahí va América directo a correr hacia uno de los autos que tienen ahí, saltar al capó y luego al techo del coche para intentar colgarse de un balcón y subir ahí... América... ¿acaso nadie te dijo que debías huir hasta hacerte ANÓNIMO?

Rusia se va detrás y le sacarías más ventaja en una carrera lisa que en una de obstáculos.

Alemania casi tiene un infarto... ¡SU MERCEDES NUEVO! Aunque los coches en esa época eran de lámina gruesa... ¡Pero la iban a rayar! ¡Con lo difícil que estaba siendo además juntar dinero de nuevo para estas cosas! Se va detrás de ambos consternado dispuesto a regañarles.

A ver si los atrapas... lo peor es que Rusia casi podría ayudar a América a subir poniéndo la mano para que se apoye o empujándole del culo al ver eso.

Si escucha América a Alemania, es que va a girarse a ayudarle a Rusia también para huir de sus gritos juntos.

Awesome.

¡No es awesome! ¡Él estaba HUYENDO!

De hecho creo que Alemania se les queda mirando sin entender cuando ve esto de... COLABORACIÓN.

Rusia le mira desde el balcón al que se han subido.

—Bajen de ahí, ¡no es de acceso al público!

Rusia... saluda con la mano y América le mira de reojo e imita a Rusia, rieeeeeeendose otra veeeeeeez.

Rusia mira al americano y al ver y oír que se ríe, se le pega un poco, sonriendo un poco. Alemania tiene que parpadear INCRÉDULO.

América extiende una mano y toma a Rusia de la suya entrelazando sus dedos, en un gesto que hoy por hoy es bastante natural.

El soviético se paraliza por completo con eso, pero no le aparta la mano en lo absoluto, solo deja de interesarle Alemania y cualquier otra cosa.

América tira de el pensando en ir corriendo a algún otro lado... Ir a donde sea, olvidándose otra vez del asunto NO HABLES YA CON ÈL.

Y ahí se va detrás el ruso tan embobado con esta actitud del estadounidense como la primera vez, hasta aprieta un poco los dedos de la mano para ver qué ocurre, sintiéndolas grandes y fuertes como las suyas en comparación a las de sus hermanas que son pequeñitas y débiles.

Porque... Aun cuando no pareciera, se estaba de verdad conteniendo. Inglaterra, a quien por regla general no escuchaba pero en algunos casos como este, sí escuchaba un poco, le había dicho que no podía acostarse con él... Y sorprendentemente estaba de acuerdo. Pero Rusia estaba ahí y no había China, no había Egipto, no había bebé ni Obama ni problemas... Le aprieta de vuelta mientras Alemania va a buscar las escaleras para bajarles de ahí.

—Come on... Germany viene! Corre!

Y Rusia corre a donde le diga, casi al infierno podría llevarle con la boca abierta como un tonto.

Es que imagino además los pasos de las dos moles que son, en los pabellones que aunque estaban bien construidos no dejaban de ser un poco desmontables.

Deben cimbrar la estructura, por más alemana que sea.

Igualmente corren hasta el final de un pasillo, a la vista de todos. América sube al barandal y se desliza por uno de los tubos como bombero sonriendo y saludando a todo el que los ve. Eres un SHOW.

Rusia da un buen BUEN salto, flexionando las rodillas adecuadamente para caer bien y no hacerse daño.

Creo que hasta la gente hace ohh.

Así que América corre otra vez hacia la puerta de emergencia y tira del ruso cuando ve un gran camión estacionado en la parte trasera, de donde descargaron todos los víveres para el pabellón alemán... Que tiene la puerta de la caja semi abierta.

—Ven, aquí! Hay que escondernos! —¿tú no estabas HUYENDO de Rusia?

—Da —asiente y ahí va detrás. América entra al camión y no pueden parar de reír, te van a encontrar al INSTANTE.

Rusia le mira fascinado como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y sonríe un poquito en espejo, sentado en el suelo del camión.

—Pfff... Es que la cara de Germany!

—Te ríes... —nadie lo había notado. Bien, Rusia, bien.

—Tú también deberías reírte, come on! —le pica la mejilla pero solo consigue hacerle sonreír como un tiburón—. Noooo... ¡Sonreír bien! Esa es la sonrisa que da miedo.

El soviético parpadea un par de veces y deja de hacerlo desconsolado porque es la única que sabe hacer... y ahora mismo America no parece nada agresivo y le... gusta. Y quisiera complacerle un poco para que no se vaya.

—No, pero tampoco dejes de sonreír —se lo piensa un poco a ver cómo conseguir que sonría, levanta la mano y le revuelve el pelo ooootra vez

Él baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos pero no sonríe porque aun no está seguro que sea un gesto amistoso.

—Ehh! ¡Esto te gusta! —protesta un poco porque no ha funcionado

—Lo hace mi sestra —le mira.

—Lo sé. Ella me cae bien.

—Sé uno conmigo —pide de repente sin que venga a cuenro de nada aparentemente.

—¿Que... Qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Sé uno conmigo, spasibo —repite... y no es en el tono de siempre en que de un modo u otro ya sabe que le van a decir que no, es un tono de petición real en el que espera que le diga que sí y quedará muy triste si le dice que no.

—Te refieres a... —se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco y le pone la mano en la pierna—. Have sex?

Rusia le mira fijamente a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, aunque eso tampoco le molestaría, se le acerca un poco más sin saber del todo como hacerlo, porque no está atado ni dormido ni encadenado ni nada. Levamta una mano y no sabe donde ponerla.

A América le late mas rápido el corazón, y él si sabe qué hacer. Se le acerca y le pone una mano en el pecho yendo directamente por el camino que conoce bien a darle un beso en los labios.

Cierra los ojos, aunque no sabe qué hacer ahora, obteniendo un beso todo húmedo y lenguoso. Se esfuerza por imitar sus movimientos pensando que esto es raro y un poco asqueroso, pero de algún modo podría acostumbrarse.

América se separa sintiéndolo algo raro, pero aun con el corazón desbocado y le mira sonriendo sinceramente con ojos de corazón.

Y esa mirada, no sabe ni como, es la que le hace saber que no solo PODRÍA acostumbrarse si no que quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Ser uno contigo cómo? —pregunta curioso, muy cerca de él.

—De la Sovietsky Soyuz.

El americano se ríe suavecito y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo eso, pero puedo ser tu boyfriend, que es mucho mejor —se le acerca más y le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz, dándole un beso.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Así... Tú y yo así, siempre juntos. Sonriendo y diciendo cosas divertidas sin pelear casi —se le echa un poco más encima—, tú me quieres a mí y yo te quiero a ti.

—Pero eso no se puede, tú no me quieres —igual lo abraza de la cintura.

—Yo sí que te quiero... Mucho, muchísimo —asegura cerrando los ojos—. Y tú también me quieres a mí. Aunque no te acuerdes de eso.

—Net, eres malo y me dices cosas horribles todo el tiempo menos hoy.

—Tú también dices cosas horribles —sonríe un poco y es que está estúpidamente cómodo sobre Rusia, así de cerca y de natural todo.

—¿Y no pasa nada?

—Sí, me enfado. Pero ahora ya no nos decimos nada horrible —asegura—, ahora jugamos juntos y estamos del mismo bando... A veces.

—¿Por qué? No parece posible

¿qué pasa con la guerra?

—Se acaba. Van a tirar el muro de Berlín, y a disolver a la URSS... —y a ganar yo como siempre. El ruso frunce el ceño con eso porque suena mal.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Por eso estás siendo bueno todo el día? —le empuja un poco.

—No va a ser mi culpa... Es solo que no funciona bien nada y al final simplemente volvemos a hablarnos —le mira el bastante desconsolado.

—No vas a engañarme, cerdo capitalista, aunque me des besos con babas.

América frunce un poco el ceño y volviendo a ponerse en completa tensión, de golpe.

—Llámame todo lo cerdo capitalista que quieras, fucking communist, pero tu modo no funciona y algún día TÚ MISMO te vas a dar cuenta. ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo te de besos o no!

—Tú intentas engañarme solo para ganar como siempre porque sabes que no eres lo bastante bueno para hacerlo sin trampas y que tu sistema aun funciona menos.

Estados Unidos se ríe un poco, esta vez una risa profunda y burlona y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Que yo no soy lo bastante bueno? Yo soy el más rico, el más fuerte y el mejor... En todo. Quizás este año o esta década sea mala, pero al final yo SIEMPRE gano.

—Net, tú solo sabes hacer por aburrimiento, por imponerte a los demás a base de repetición de ideas tontas y a veces de destruir los sueños de mejoría porque una sola persona corrupta destruye una sociedad que se basa en la buena fe.

—¿DE VERDAD te crees eso? —le mira incrédulo.

—No es una cuestión de fe.

—¿Crees que yo solo tengo ideas tontas y solo tu sabes trabajar? Crees que solo digo imbecilidades y solo canso a la gente por decirlas mientras que tu eres un santo y solo haces cosas buenas. Shit, commie...

—Da, todo el tiempo desde que acabó la guerra estás portándote así.

—¡Y tú solo te comportas como un loco opresor! ¡Mira a Germany como ejemplo! Él que es el que me tocó a MÍ después de la guerra, está allá afuera trabajando y construyendo coches y haciéndose una vida. ¡El que te toco a ti está ENCERRADO y muerto de hambre porque solo así lo puedes mantener de tu lado!

—¡No hay nadie encerrado! ¡Y Germaniya está trabajando por si mismo sin tu ayuda!

—Con MI dinero gracias al Plan Marshall, ¡no te hagas el que no sabe!

—Claro, un prestamo completamente inflado de intereses. No te hagas el tan bueno —replica poniéndo los ojos en blanco

—No es de bondad, ¡la guerra es un negocio! Y lo siento, si pierdes pagas. ¡TÚ LES MATAS DE HAMBRE! ¡No pueden salir! ¡Tienen una BARDA!

—Y claro, no es explotación cuando pones intereses astronomicos y obligas a que los paguen igual porque no hay otra opción. Yo no les mato de hambre, ¡todos juntos vamos a salir de esto trabajando en equipo!

—¡Y a quien no le parezca le MATAS! ¡Hay familias divididas, commie! ¡Gente que se quedo de tu lado y NO PUEDE SALIR al mío! ¡Todo el mundo se quiere venir al mío igual, porque la gente vive y es más feliz!

—¡No pueden salir porque el plan está pensado para todos y es egoista irse cuando te han dado un poco sin dar tú nada a cambio! Tú lo único que haces es impulsar a la gente a que venga a robarnos y se vaya a tu lado porque les damos cosas desinteresadamente.

—¡Es una LOCURA! ¡No les has dado casi nada! Te odian igual y de mi lado nadie se muere realmente de hambre... Que van a pagar, van a pagar, ¡pero no con la vida! Y no les das nada desinteresadamente, ¡tú también sacas horas hombre de esto! ¡Salieron de el Nazismo para llegar a algo igual de horrible!

—¡Les damos lo que tenemos a todos por igual! En tu lado hay gente que no tiene trabajo ni casa ni nada, hay mucho más crimen que en el mío porque la gente tiene que espavilarse por si misma mientras nosotros les ayudamos a ser gente de provecho!

—The hell, Yes! Claro que en mi lado hay más crimen porque no tengo gente loca matándoles si no se "espabilan". Tú no ayudas a nadie, ¡te crees que les ayudas pero al final solo hundes a la gente en la miseria!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Solo la recuperación es más lenta porque es de todos a la vez, no de unos pocos!

—Commie, la gente normal no tiene doscientos años para recuperarse. La gente necesita qué comer y de que vivir, necesita su libertad HOY, ¡no en tres fucking generaciones!

—Pero la gente quiere que sus familias y su descendencia viva mejor y no aterrada por la idea de si conseguirán ser realmente algo en la vida o no.

—¡Van a ser el fucking país más rico de Europa en cincuenta años! En tu lado la gente vive aterrada no por si conseguirán ser algo en la vida o no, ¡vive aterrada por TI! ¡Por si los mataras mañana o no!

Frunce más el ceño con eso,porque siempre vuelve todas las discusiones a lo personal.

—No se puede hablar contigo como si fueras un adulto —se levanta.

—¡El día se caiga el muro van todos a salir CORRIENDO! No conozco a nadie aun que... What? ¿Conmigo? ¿Solo porque te digo la verdad? Deja de decirme que no se puede hablar conmigo, ¡tú solo quieres que te dé la razón!

El ruso se baja del camión porque es por eso porque no habla contigo. El americano le mira desconsolado porque en realidad... Es que no habla casi nunca como un adulto... A excepción de cuando habla contigo.

Y es que Rusia está seguro de que sus ideas son buenas, de que funcionarian y harian felices a las personas, pero por algún motivo no sirven y lo único que siente que hace el estadounidense es recordarselo. Recordarle que es SU culpa, que ÉL es quien aterra a la gente y por eso nada sirve.

Y... Bueno, es que no. En realidad no es personal, es que desgraciadamente las ideas son buenas pero no funcionan, pero la forma de decirselo sí es personal.

Pues... Era mucho mas personal en los cincuenta que es la idea de Rusia en su cabeza. Aun puede ir tras él, solo se ha enfadado.

El estadounidense vacila un poco pensando si sera bueno que se vaya hoy dejar las cosas así... Aunque aún no está seguro realmente que las cosas vayan a ir normales pero... El que le diga que no puede hablar como un adulto... Hace que se baje del camión hacia él.

Rusia se va directo hacia su pabellón con el ceño fruncido sin estar seguro de qué prefiere, si que America siga siendo así, un traidor que le engaña o mejor un odioso y distante cerdo capitalista como siempre.

—Wait, commie... No te enfades conmigo, ¡sí que se puede hablar! —le detiene a la mitad del camino.

Rusia se para y le mira extrañado, porque en general... Nadie sabe cuando está enfadado o feliz o asustado... solo sus hermanas algunos momentos concretos, igual que él no lo sabe de los demás y le impresiona que no sea así con América.

—¿Qué te dije cómo para enojarte tanto? ¿No estaba hablando contigo como adulto? Sí, ¡sí estoy hablando contigo así, discutiendo esto que es súper serio!

—Todo es lo mismo contigo. Yo no aterrorizo a las personas.

—A mi no... Y de hecho, vale, no, no aterrorizas a todos.

El soviético se calma visiblemente porque es muy importante para él aunque es consciente de que sí que todos se asustan y no le gusta y no sabe como arreglarlo.

—Estoy hablando en serio contigo, ¿qué te dije como niño?

Rusia se humedece los labios y cambia el peso de pie.

—No me gusta que lo lleves al campo personal, aunque cuando hables conmigo te concentres y no digas tonterías todo el tiempo.

—No es que el resto del tiempo diga tonterías todo el tiempo —frunce el ceño—. Y... ¿Qué dije personal? —en serio, solo recuérdaselo.

—No aterrorizo a las personas —repite.

—De hecho cada vez le das miedo a menos gente... Creo. Cada vez sonríes más y eso y el problema es... Lo que haces y tus ideas, creo que tú en si... TÚ, no.

—Mis ideas son buenas.

—Well... —vacila un poco y se revuelve—. Un poquito. De hecho en mi casa ha ganado la izquierda alguna vez.

El ruso le mira, porque en realidad nunca le ha hablado de esto.

—Obvio no son como los tuyos comunistas... Pero si son los que defienden las ideas mas... Populistas —como el matrimonio homosexual y los derechos de las minorías...

—Y no te gustan. Yo antes era un estado totalitario —y ahora también, digas lo que digas—. Un gran imperio absolutista.

—¿Sabes? Es que tus ideas no son malas... Ehm... Del todo... Pero no funcionan a gran escala.

—Es tan cruel que sea tu sistema el que funcione —admite y América le mira a los ojos.

—Posiblemente lo es. Algunas cosas que tú dices son... Más... Justas —admite por primera vez creo que en toda su vida.

—Pero al final es verdad que solo sirve en la consciencia de masa... si no existe, solo estás obligando a las personas y eso es justo lo que hace cruel que no sirva. Una sola persona aprovechada o sin consciencia de grupo destruye todo TODO el sistema, lo que lo vuelve demasiado frágil.

América levanta las cejas.

—La verdad... Hay cosas buenas en cada uno.

—Y malas. Sé muy bien cuales son los puntos débiles, pero no parecía que nada fuera a funcionar realmente hasta que oímos hablar a Vládimir —se refiere a Lenin—. Tú nunca has tenido un monarca absolutista.

—No. Ni lo tendré.

—Es mejor así —le hace pat pat en la cabeza, el menor se quita un poco y frunce el ceño.

—He tenido otros problemas serios...

—¿Cuáles?

—La abolición de la esclavitud, la guerra civil...

—Yo prendí fuego a Moskva una vez. Quemó hasta los cimientos.

—Tú haces esas cosas raras —sonríe un poquito.

—Net, no es raro, fue para que no la conquistaran. De todos modos nadie puede conquistar nunca mis tierras.

—A mi nunca nadie me ha intentado conquistar, saben que es mala idea.

—Angliya, Frantsiya, Ispaniya... —enumera—. Finlyandiya, Gollandiya...

—Eso fue antes, ¡era un niño!

—Entonces debe ser que no había nada interesante que intentar conseguir —trata de molestarle un poco.

—Jajaja! Claaaaro, commie. El país más rico del mundo en todos los aspectos...—Rusia actual comenta "sobre todo en el energetico". (También en el energético! Que tal con el fracking!... Gas. Natural. Y tiene gracia que diga eso mientras decide que nuevo pais de Asia menor vamos a bombardear esta semana)

—Que está haciendo lavadoras —responde Rusia de los cincuenta.

—¡No hago lavadoras nada más! ¡Ahora las hacen los koreanos!

—¿Quieres ir a tu pabellón? —lo señala.

—Hasta tu vas a comprarme lavadoras.

—Da —no tiene problema con eso y se encamina hacia allá.

—No, no... No es que quiera ir ahora.

—El producto prodigioso de Soyedinennyye Shtaty, la primera potencia mundial y país más rico —añade, eso podría sonar un poco menos sarcástico.

—Shut up! —le da hombro con hombro —. Cuando llegue a la luna primero que tú vas a cagarte.

Y Rusia es feliz con está familiaridad que ni sabe de donde ha salido.

—Vamos mejor al tuyo... Y enséñame el Sputnik por dentro —propone.

—Net, que me lo espías.

—Si me lo sé de memoria, commie.

—Sentado donde Laika ¿Dónde están los de paneles de telemetria?

Y es que lo ha visto y estudiado diez mil veces... Aunque hace mucho que no lo hace. Pero... Cierra los ojos y lleva la mano a donde es.

—¿Y la radio? —pregunta sorprendido de que haya acertado. Señala a otro lugar y no estoy segura de que esto no sea pura suerte.

—Vengaaaaa, vamos allí dentro y... Me das un beso.

—No está ahí te has equivocado —y se sonroja, no por el beso, por que es mentira y lo dice para fastidiarle. Igual yendo.

—What?! ¿Dónde está entonces?

—No te lo digo. ¿Por qué te gustan los besos?

—Porque son... Bueno... —se ríe un poco y se sonroja—, son... ricos. ¿A ti no te gustan?

—Son babosos y raros...

—No son raros.

—Da.

—Pero si son... Como... Es sexy... y se siente bien. ¿A ti no te excitan?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Te gusta mi sangre —le acusa. Él parpadea un par de veces con eso porque aun no sabe que TANTO le gusta realmente, así que se encoge de hombros.

—Huele como la mía.

—Ya, claro... Y te excita un montón.

—¿Lo hace?

—Porque yo soy awesome.

—Mmm... —no parece muy seguro... y no quiere que lo sepas.

—Creo que el problema es que tu no habías dado besos nunca.

—¿Y qué?

—Por eso no te gustan. Van a gustarte más.

—Si me había dado —decide de repente porque... las personas que se quieren se dan besos, eso se lo ha dicho alguien, está seguro y no quiere que piense que no le ha querido nunca nadie... ese asunto de la competencia.

—Claro que no. ¿A quien le ibas a dar besos?

—A... muchas personas. A Frantsiya. Y a Prussiya. Y a Germaniya y a Kitay y a mis sestras.

—¡Que mentiroso!

—No es mentira —se sonroja un poco porque sí lo es... aunque Prusia y Francia sí INTENTARON besarle una vez. Quizás más de una vez, he de decir a su favor.

—Lo es porque tú no sabes hacer estas cosas.

—¡Sí que sé! —frunce el ceño en competencia, mientras entran al pabellón soviético otra vez.

—No sabeees y yo siiií... —se detiene en la puerta por puro instinto—. Nadie debe verme.

Rusia se detiene también, descolocado.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy yo. Yo no vine aquí así... —yo vine a espiar en la noche cuando no había nadie...

—Chto?

—¡Pues van a verme todos entrar aquí a ver tu Sputnik! Come on, vamos a escondernos.

—¿Y qué? —le sigue igual aunque no entiende.

—Pues no pueden verme... Van a creer que espio o algo así.

—Pues a eso vienes, a espiar el Sputnik.

—No!

—Net? —inclina la cabeza.

—No, ya te dije que conozco perfecto el Sputnik. Vengo a lo otro.

—¿A qué?

El americano se agacha un poco pasando por entre la gente y ocultándose no muy bien en general...

Rusia le mira inclinando la cabeza un instante, toma un abrigo de alguien que lo había dejado por ahí en una silla y se acerca a él, echándoselo por la cabeza y abrazándole.

América levanta las cejas... Y le deja hacer, pensando un "a mi ya se me había ocurrido" que no te crees ni tu mismo, guapo.

La cosa es que Rusia no sabe a donde ir, porque iban al Sputnik, pero ahora ha dicho que no. América camina con seguridad a su lado asumiendo pues... Que si que van al Sputnik a tener sexo salvaje.

—¿A dóde vamos? —susurra Rusia.

—¿Cómo que a dónde?

—Has dicho que no ibas al Sputnik... ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No! ¡Sí que vamos al Sputnik!

—Ah —lo redirige.

—Pero no quiero que crean que vamos a espiar.

—Mmmm... bueno —le lleva de todos modos sin entender muy bien igual.

—Commie... ¿Por qué no me odias tanto hoy tú a mi tampoco? —pregunta América mientras van caminando.

Rusia se lo piensa mientras llegan y le ayuda a entrar, cerrando la érica no le suelta.

—Por que tú eres menos malo conmigo —le quita la chaqueta de la cabeza, él le mira a la cara.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—¿Si yo no soy malo no me odias?

—Net... Es raro odiar a las personas buenas. Aunque no eres bueno del todo.

El americano frunce el ceño un poco.

—No lo eres aunque te enfades —se sienta en el suelo, estrechito que es el lugar.

—Es que te pones como si yo fuera mala persona y tu... No.

—Yo no lo soy —el mundo entero se muere de la risa por un segundo.

—Sorry... What?!

Rusia parpadea y sonríe.

—Tú no eres ni remotamente más bueno que yo —insiste América.

—Sí que lo soy.

—¡Desde luego que no! Yo ayudo los demás, ¡tú los exprimes!

—Net! Tú los dejas a su suerte, ¡yo me preocupo!

—¿Qué te vas a preocupar? ¡Impones tus maneras y ya!

—Y tú no lo haces porque no puedes.

—¡Podría seguro si usara tus métodos!

—Claro que no, no puedes por que no te dejan.

—No, no me dejan usar tus métodos, ¡ni querría!

—No te dejan usar ninguno.

Estasos Unidos hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ni siquiera podían verte entrar aquí —insiste.

—A mi me gusta la gente LIBRE. Lo que pasa es que no puedo entrar aquí porque en esta época no habría entrado.

—Yo soy libre —responde a eso... porque quiere gustarle.

—No es verdad, siempre te llevas mal con tus gobiernos que te obligan a hacer cosas raras.

—No es verdad. Me dejan hacer lo que yo quiero —miente, desde luego.

—Que te van a dejar hacer lo que quieres. Yo he visto cómo te obligan incluso con violencia. A mi nadie me obliga a nada.

—A ti si te obligan a hacer cosas, tú no querías venir a la expo, no querías traer las lavadoras. Quería traer la Explorer 1 y la Vanguard 1 pero se destruyeron —porque bien que hay espionaje en ambas direcciones.

—Pero accedí al final, porque es importante presentar esto. ¡Nadie me obligó por la fuerza!

—Seguro te quitaron los dulces... —trata de molestarle con algo porque nada parece funcionar. Él frunce el ceño.

—Prefiero siempre que me quiten los dulces a que me disparen a matar.

—Nadie me dispara a mi, tú eres el que lleva una pistola —frunce el ceño también.

—Para protegerme de ti, no de MI gente.

—¿Tanto te asusto? Yo no llevo pistola —sigue provocando.

—No me asustas, fucking communist. Pero estas loco y llevas un tubo, no soy idiota como para no traer algo para defenderme —frunce mas el ceño y se le acerca aun sentado en el suelo hasta quedar cara a cara.

—¿Defenderte? Una pistola es para disparar a lo lejos traidoramente, a escondidas como un cobarde, no para defenderte —responde tumbándose un poco.

—What? Yo no soy un traidor cobarde, you arsehole... como si tu no atacaras sigilosamente por la espalda... o no tuvieras fucking espias.

—Para acercarse hay que ser sigiloso y tú siempre metes ruído, por eso tienes que atacar desde lejos como un cobarde.

—Deja de llamarme un cobarde, you fucking psycho killer! Cada quien guardia la distancia correcta, ¡yo no soy el loco al que le gusta sacar sangre y comerla!

Por algún motivo, al decir eso, America le recuerda a Rusia ese asunto. Le mira el labio... y es que está muy cerca y lleva todo el día diciendole que su sangre. Se abalanza y le muerde donde tiene la herida, para abrirsela.

América, que ahora mismo no estaba pensando en eso, es tomado del todo por sorpresa moviéndose un poco y consiguiendo abrirse la herida aun más de lo habitual. Rusia estira un poco antes que un gotita de sangre salga y le caiga en la lengua... que hace que le suelte de innediato, paralizado.

La cosa es que... América espera un beso. Como los de ahora. No que se quede ahí tieso y sin responder así que se le echa encima mas, buscándole. Enfadado y todo.

Es que siente lo que hace cualquier sangre a su olfato, por el gusto, que generalmente le aplaca... pero ahora está excitándole más. Su cerebro se desconfigura y va a morderle más por puro instinto.

América protesta porque le duele, claro, levantando la mano y tirando un poco de su pelo. No crean que no se excita un poco de vuelta solo por sentir su fuerza y necesidad.

Rusia no se entera, pero si que está ya clavándole algo. Intenta girar las tornas para llegar mejor a morderle, por gravedad. El americano no se deja girar, porque ya bastante es con que le este mordiendo como para que además le aplaste. Lo que si intenta es arrancarle el mono, queriendo tocarle. Debe meterle una buena patada a algo dentro del sputnik.

Rusia se deja porque su desesperación se basa en morderle no en estar preocupado por la ropa. Pero alguien está de candidato en el programa espacial para perder peso y caber en la capsula, de eso no hay duda.

Le rompe el mono de manera ridículamente rápida y creo que hasta le rasguña un poco el pecho, peleando con el un poco a mordidas, otro poco a besos. Suelta un gruñido grave y le tira más del pelo.

Es que... la desesperación de Rusia, hasta chilla con frustración cuando le separa... cien por cien instinto, puede que también rompa algo y todo el mundo en el pavellón soviético mira desde fuera el Sputnik menearse como si hubiera un alien... o dos, ahí dentro.

El americano le mira con ojos de loco... También. Porque joder, esto era lo que quería EXACTAMENTE. La adrenalina al máximo solo le sirve para bajarse el sus propios pantalones instintivamente, e intentar arrancarle del todo el mono a Rusia. Ni siquiera se separa por tanto tiempo, vuelve a besarle con la boca llena de sangre.

Y así acaba el mono como si fuese de Hulk, puede que... es que Rusia, con las manos, trata de pelear con él aun para girarle y para inmobilizarle. Dudo que pueda inmovilizarle, pero si que pelea como loco de vuelta. En un punto toma a Kamchatka con la mano.

Provocándole un grito... GRITO porque está muy sensible. Quien sabe si de dolor o de placer o de miedo o de todo a la vez. Rusia va a por Florida por espejo o por conservación por si acaso se la arranca a él.

América suelta un gemido de placer, ni siquiera ha pensado en que pueda arrancársela ni por un instante.

Gemido que no le ayuda en nada al ruso, siente que va a explotar completamente, entre la sangre y todo lo demás. Él sí sintiendo todo esto terriblemente peligroso sin ningún sentimiento claro empieza a tocar a America como si se tocara a si mismo solo que para excitarle y que pierda la cabeza en vez de hacerle daño. Con fuerza y violencia.

El americano vuelve a gemir sin poder evitarlo, cerrando los ojos y moviendo un poco las caderas instintivamente contra su mano. Va a levantarle las piernas para ir directo a el mismo hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

No creo que puedas meterla ahí dentro, pelea moviendose y dando patadas porque este espacio es muy pequeño y es que acaba por medio inmovilizar al americano, precisamente porque el espacio es pequeño, quien le bufa en la cara mirándole a los ojos

Se humedece los labios y vuelve a mover la mano mientras le mira a los ojos muy intensamente queriendo VER morbosamente todo lo que provoca ahora... en su... peor enemigo. Estados Unidos vuelve a soltar un gemidito que no parece para nada de peor enemigo, sinceramente, mueve la mano también pero la verdad, Rusia, vas a salirte con la tuya en eso porque América no se protege con ninguna vergüenza ya habiendo llegado a este punto.

Rusia se desconcentra y tiembla, gritando y el americano vuelve a buscarle un beso porque le gusta mucho que tiemble y grite.

No va a durar mucho más. Mientras alguien intenta entrar a ver qué ocurre que hay tanto grito y movimiento. Gracias al cielo no creo que vea mucho nadie... fuera de dos moles semidesnudas y justo en ese momento, debido al cambio que estan provocando en el pasado... todo, TODO lo que America e Inglaterra llevan encima, desaparece.

Ah... genial. Ahora desnudos ambos. Francia se frota las manos. Sí, en mitad de lo que sea que estén.

¿Alguien cree que América va a darse cuenta? Porque no se da cuenta de NADA desde luego, o quizás hasta lo agradece.


	65. Chapter 65

Pues él no, pero Inglaterra sí se da cuenta, porque estaba con Francia aun en público. Comiendo en algún lado, rodeados de gente.

Se cubre con las manos y se sonroja de muerte porque además Francia estaba siendo... Francia en general a su alrededor y no está tan tranquilito. Estas cosas siempre te pasan, Inglaterra... la peor suerte del universo.

Francia levanta las cejas completamente sorprendido con este devenir de los acontecimientos, sin entender además cómo es que esto ha pasado entre que se ha girado a pedir otra botella de Champagne y ha vuelto a mirarle. Sonríe un poco.

—Shite, shite, shite! —protesta él haciéndose bolita en la silla.

—¿Algo... poco sutil, no crees mon amour? —pregunta Francia aun intentando entender.

—No es... ¡NO VA DE ESO! —chilla y todo el mundo se gira a mirarle por si alguien no lo habia visto. Bien, Inglaterra, bien—. P-Prestame tu gabardina o algo —suplica.

—Mmm.. a las pruebas me remito. Aunque confieso que es bastante... agradable a la vista —inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poquito más de lado, aunque estira la mano y se hace al frente para, en efecto, prestarle su gabardina.

—Shut up! —se sonroja más aun y estira una mano cubriéndose con la otra para alcanzarla.

El francés se la acerca y cuando va a tomarla la aleja un poquiiiiito... Aunque al fin le deja tomarla y tiene que inclinarse un poco adelante ofreciendo más vista al levantarse. Alguien le silba y Francia se ríe dejándole ya del todo la gabardina.

—No me la manches.

Se la quita de un zarpazo levantándose y echándosela por los hombros con ambas manos lo más rápido que puede.

—¿En dónde está tu ropa?

—Ha desaparecido porque... America! Bloody hell! Se lo he dicho. Tengo que irme —sale corriendo.

—Pero.. Quoi? EHH! AANGLETERRE!

—I'm sorry! —grita sin dejar de correr

—Connard! —protesta igual y además mas va a rabiar cuando le devuelva la gabardina... 50 años más tarde porque además sabe perfecto que NUNCA le va a alcanzar en lo que paga y todo... Bahh.

xoOXOox

Aún cuando aparentemente irse es la parte dificil de este tipo de viajes, quedarse es infinitamente peor. Ese silencio absoluto que se hace después de que Inglaterra y América se han ido por la puerta de la alacena tumba a Francia en el sillón en uno de esos lánguidos y eternos momentos de DRAAAAMA latino.

Después de pasar unos buenos veinte minutos hecho bolita en el sillón sintiéndose terriblemente SOLO en el mundo... Francia decide ir a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café. Mientras lo prepara, se piensa que en realidad debería hacer un poco más por todos los involucrados en esta tragedia... y por qué no, aprovechar un poco el tiempo para averiguar exactamente qué piensa Egipto de todo este cataclismo.

Canadá el invisible dice hola y por lo visto se va a comer los cereales a la cocina o a su cuarto...

Tanto mejor. Francia se apalanca con Canadá en el sillón, ignoremos todo lo demás y le abraza con fuerza cerrando los ojos y escondiendose un poco en èl, porque Canadá es graaande. Él le mira de reojo y le abraza un poco.

—Van a volver y todo va a estar bien... aunque no creo que Amerique consiga olvidar a Russie.

—Aun no entiendo del todo a donde es que han ido.

—Angleterre... y la magia. Han ido a la feria de Bruselas, cuando el Sputnik. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Algo así me han dicho pero es un poco... —le mira con cara de suspira y cierra un poco los ojos.

—Lo que sí se es que... a donde sea que hayan ido, no están aquí, en este mundo con nosotros.

—Eso es un poco... raro.

Francia le mira, y a decir verdad le parece que el mismo suena bastante demente hablando de "magia". El canadiense suspira.

—Tú estabas aquí desde antes... —nota y le mira a la cara—. ¿Cómo... está ella?

—Mal... Él ha dormido conmigo —explica, el francés arruga la nariz y suspira.

—¿Qué pensarán Helena y papa?

—No lo sé, podemos llamarles.

Francia asiente y mira de reojo hacia el pasillo.

—Querría hablar con Egipto también. Pero sí, venga, vamos a hablarles a ellos primero —asiente agredeciendo tener algo con que distraerse. Ni lento ni perezoso saca el teléofno y marca a su padre.

—Ah, iba a pedirle a Joan —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... la maquina esa —Francia la ignora el 99.99% de las veces.

—Ave?

—Hola, papa... soy yo, estoy con Canada.

—Ah! —sonríe—, ¡Mis chicos! ¿Cómo estais?

Francia suspira y sonríe un poquito.

—Bien... aunque algo preocupados. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, bien —se ríe porque nunca deja ver demasiado las cosas que le preocupan. Francia se humedece los labios porque sabe perfectamente que no debe estarlo.

—Mmm... Nosotros acabamos casi de llegar a casa de Amerique. Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos, papa.

—Quid?

Francia parpadea y frunce el ceño, porque... no podía ser que no supiera, ¿verdad?

—Has hablado con Egipto últimamente... ¿verdad? Dime que sabes.

—¿Está ahí?

—Oui. Entonces si que sabes. Papa... ¿qué está pasando?

—¡Menos mal! ¡El otro día se fue sin decir nada y no sabíamos dónde estaba! ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

—Ni siquiera ha salido del cuarto... ahora que salga le diré que quieres hablar con ella... pero dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿Se enojó contigo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—¿No sabes qué hace ahí? ¿Cómo es que estás ahí entonces?

—Sí sé que hace aquí, lo que no se es... qué hace AQUÍ. Es decir... ¿de verad? ¿Y de él? ¿Y QUIERE que sea de él? ES que... ¿Cómo estás tu?

—Mal... Mal —suspira—. Y ni siquiera sabes como está Helena...

—Ni siquiera me lo imagino... Papa... ¡Es que esto es muy complicado! ¿Qué van a hacer?

—No lo sabemos, depende muchísimo de ella y no quiere hablar con nosotros. Anda, Franciae, por favor, sé un buen chico y dile que se ponga.

—Pero es que... ¿Por qué no quiere hablar con ustedes? Verás, yo estaba esperando a que saliera para hablar con ella y no se si voy y le digo que les dije que está aquí... Si vaya a querer hablar conmigo después. ¿No prefieres ver qué me dice?

—Es que... —se muerde el labio porque está preocupado de verdad con esto.

—¿Y si marcas aquí mejor? A la casa. Pide por ella directamente, Amerique no está.

—Ya lo he intentado, el robot ese dice que no está.

—Vale, a ver... Ven, vamos a ver... —camina por el pasillo sin saber en qué cuarto pueda estar—. Egypte?!

No hay respuests en primer instante.

—Egypte? ¿Estás por aquí?

Al final, ella suspira y saca la cabeza.

Francia baja el teléfono y le sonríe.

—Allo. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegra verte —se acerca un poco a la puerta.

Ella sonríe un poco, falsamente, porque ya ha tomado aire antes de salir.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa?

—Pues... Amerique y Angleterre tuvieron que salir y... Creo que todo el mundo te esta buscando un poco angustiadamente. Papa y Helena —explica entrecerrando un poquito los ojos, tratando de leerla—. Y bueno... No sé, quizás quieras también algo de desayunar o...

—¿America ha salido? —un poco incrédula de eso.

—No creo que tarde mucho... Papa muere de ganas de hablar contigo y me parece que Helena también —señala su teléfono

—Ya me imagino, gracias —sonríe y le tiende la mano para que se lo pase, él se lo extiende.

—Habla con él y... Me lo llevas a la sala cuando termines. No hay prisa.

—Perfecto —lo toma, se mete al cuarto y cuelga automáticamente porque no quiere oir los dramas de Roma cuando está tan vulnerable... porque sabe que es un MANIPULADOR y va a aprovecharse, aun así, se queda ahí dentro un rato para fingir, de cara a Francia que lo ha hecho como una persona sensata y razonable... por lo mismo no le ha pedido que cuelgue por ella directamente.

Para cuando vuelve a salir, tiene las maletas hechas otra vez y está dispuesta a marcharse a casa a por su hijo, porque no puede creer que el estadounidense se haya ido y la haya dejado ahí sola con dos personas a las que NO tiene ganas de ver ni enfrentar para que la interroguen y le den consejos.

Sobre todo porque evidentemente no tienen NI IDEA de nada. Igual que ella no la tiene... y detesta además dar la imagen de que no lo tiene todo bajo control.

Francia espera intranquilamente en la sala... No demasiado lejos de la puerta de la alacena a la que ha ido a comprobar un par de veces ya. Canadá le mira un poco angustiado cuando ella cruza hacia la salida.

—Egypte...

—Me marcho, me ha salido un imprevisto y tengo que irme corriendo —explica y le tiende el teléfono a Francia—. Lo siento, de todos modos planeaba volver hoy.

—Vas a volver hoy... ¿Tú sola? —toma el teléfono y levanta una ceja porque no le parece tampoco como que América planeara que se fuera, al menos no le dijo nada—. ¿Por qué no esperas un poco?

—Lo siento, ha salido un asunto urgente y ya he comprado el vuelo. De todos modos si ves a America dile que le llamaré en la noche, por favor —le sonríe como de anuncio de pasta de dientes sin que se entrevea por ningún lado ni rastro de mentira. Él le sonríe de vuelta.

—¿A qué hora es tu vuelo, a ver?

—El próximo —eso suena un poco más agresivo, de hecho. Francia parpadea notando la agresividad.

—¿Sabes? Tenía pensado hablar contigo un poco y... Bueno, verás, estamos preocupados. Por ti, por él, por papa...

—Ah, no te preocupes. Está todo solucionado. Tu padre dice que te quiere y te manda besos —añade sabiendo cómo es Roma y lo que haría bajo esas circunstancias. Él se humedece los labios sin estar seguro.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo? Es decir... Es que ya sabemos cómo es Amerique... ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Sí, sí... pues, ya sabes, quería dar la noticia con él a todos la vez pero ve haciéndote a la idea de ser abuelo —sonríe. Aprieta los ojos y arruga la nariz con esa idea.

—Mon dieu... no sé si el mundo está preparado para tener a un pequeño Amerique otra vez.

—Claro que sí, va a ser un niño muy lindo con un padre excelente que tendrá tanta gracia como él para representar esta parte del planeta cuando él deje de tener ciudadanos.

Francia inclina la cabeza... y sonríe un poco de manera distinta valorando las palabras de la egipcia.

—¿Has visto fotos de él de pequeño?

—No, era bastante mayor cuando inventaron las camaras de fotos y por lo visto había que estar más quieto de lo que era capaz —responde porque se lo ha contado él mismo.

—Eso era para las pinturas. Pero hace no mucho una vez... Canadá debe tener las fotos —está pensando en esa vez que américa era un niño pequeño, en otro de esos experimentos de Inglaterra—. Era muy mono y... parecía que a un niño normal le habías dado diez veces más azucar de la que debía consumir. Sin duda alguna Angleterre va a adorarle, diga lo que diga ahora.

—Tal vez se parezca a la madre —hace un gesto de desagrado de todos modos por Inglaterra.

—Uff... entonces habrá que cuidarla mucho porque va a romper corazones —le cierra un ojo sonriendo aún y suspira.

—Como sea. Ya debo irme —no le presta atención en este momento, curada de espantos con Roma y Helena en estos temas.

—Tengo esta terrible sensación de que no debería dejarte ir así y sola... tanto Amerique como papá van a enfadarse si lo hago.

—Mándalos a hablar conmigo si lo hacen.

—Ma cherie... ¿No crees que sería más fácil que en vez de que tu estés dando tumbos por el mundo todos vinieran aquí a verte? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ayer noche, pero no, no. Necesito ir a resolver esto.

—Tengo una idea... te acompaño.

—No —frunce el ceño de repente.

—No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo de dejarte ir, con poco tiempo de embarazo y esa maleta por los caminos de el señor... sola. Perdona, pero sabes que papa o Amerique harían esto mismo y en ausencia de los dos...

—No. Tengo un asunto que resolver. Sola —sentencia muy en serio porque no quiere tener qur estar aguantando las sonrisas falsas y ir hablando. Francia cambia el peso de pie y mira a Canadá de reojo.

—Espera a Amerique, si'l vous plait.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se gira a la puerta.

Francia le pone suavemente una mano en el hombro. Ella toma aire profundamente y se gira un poco.

—Te ayudo a bajar las maletas... ¿vale? —decide proponer—. No te acompaño más lejos de dejarte encima de un taxi.

—Está bien. Gracias —la suelta para dejarle pensando que de hecho, mejor eso.

Francia toma la maleta, esta vez sin sonreír tanto y abre la puerta dejándola salir por delante, pasa hasta el ascensor.

—Amerique va a preguntarme que a donde has ido... ¿algo en concreto que deba decirle? —pregunta el francés mientras las puertas se abran.

—Dile que voy a mi casa o que me llame.

—Bien —asiente un poco incómodo, en silencio, mientras bajan—. Va ... a ponerse como loco cuando vuelva y no estés —le advierte y la mira de reojo.

—Lo imagino, pero de veras es urgente esto —responde como automático, sin mirarle.

Fracia sale del elevador sin creerle, cada vez más convencido de que va a hacer algo que va a ser más desastroso aún.

—Bueno, igualmente supongo que solo quieres perderme el rastro e ir a estar sola en algún sitio... y no te culpo, toda esta situación es bastante rara e incómoda para todos. PEro no me gusta ver a papá preocupado, ni a Amerique preocupado —explica.

—A mi tampoco.

—Estoy seguro de ello... —le sonríe y asiente—. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?

—No, gracias. Has sido muy amable.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la futura madre de mi nieto... Cielos, eso suena muy fuerte —se ríe un poco y se acerca a darle un par de besos y un abrazo.

Se deja y en realidad... vuelve a desmoronarse un poco en el abrazo. Francia le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, sintiéndola vulnerable.

Egipto carraspea y al poco se recompone a si misma. Francia le deja separarse mirándola a los ojos.

—Cuídate... Y no dudes en llamar a la casa si necesitas algo, ¿vale?

—Dile... Dile a America eso.

—Quoi? —pregunta Francia inclinando un poco la cabeza

—No creo que lo haya pensado, puede que este niño herede sus tierras y gentes, porque yo ya no tengo.

El francés levanta un poco las cejas.

—En especial... si no tiene otras tierras en dónde estar. Quizás sigan al niño en vez de a Amerique... —explica entendiendo y ella asiente. Francia traga saliva y cambia el peso de pie.

—Estás... consciente de lo que eso... Amerique es joven.

—Yo también lo era cuando morí.

Ya, si, una civilización milenaria, querida... por más maquillaje que traigas.

—Lo que quiero decirte, es que no creo que él esté muy feliz con la idea.

—Es algo que tiene que tener en cuenta y hacerse responsable.

—Entiendo...—asiente cada vez más preocupado con esto—. Egypte... puedo preguntarte una cosa seria y... personal. ¿Algo sólo entre tú y yo?

Ella le mira, escuchándole, dándole una oportunidad solo por lo vulnerable que está.

—¿Te ha... dado miedo Amerique en algún momento? ¿Algo que te haya dicho... ? —inclina la cabeza, sonrojándose un poco con este pensamiento al sentirlo un poco traicionero.

—¿Miedo en qué sentido?

—Sus acciones... sus ideas. O... que te haya amenazado con algo. El tiende a ser un poco impositivo y tu... estás yendote así...

—No, no. Tranquilo, todo está bien entre nosotros, solo tengo que ir a resolver un asunto.

Francia se ríe un poco casi en silencio y niega con la cabeza.

—Es un buen muchacho, tiene buenas intenciones... y creo de verdad que podría ser muy buen papá. A pesar de que creo que podría dar miedo a veces.

—Como todo el mundo —asiente.

—Un poco más que el resto del mundo —se ríe—. Anda... ya no te lío más si tienes prisa.

Egipto suspira y... se da la vuelta a parar un taxi pensando que hay muchos muchos problemas con todo esto.

En cuanto el taxi se detiene, Francia le ayuda a subir la maleta y se despide de ella con la mano, yendo lo primero a marcar a su padre en cuanto el axi arranca y él le contesta casi inmediatamente.

—Allò... papa?

—Ave...

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

—No me ha contestado...

—Ohh... pero... ella me dijo. Cielos... Acaba de irse.

—Quid? ¿A dónde?

—Me ha dicho que a casa... Amerique no está... y realmente no pude detenerla.

—Cielos —el romano aprieta los ojos, lamentándose.

—Yo pensé que sí había hablado contigo al menos...

—Non, non.

—Pues se ha ido...

—Es... peor que adolescente.

—¿Adolescente?

—Ella.

—Ella... Bueno, se ve bastante seria, no parece una adolescente.

—Sic... suele ser buena en ello.

—Pero se ha ido igual... ¿Y si van por ella?

—No estoy seguro que eso funcione...

—¿Por? —es que él SIEMPRE va tras Inglaterra.

—Pues si quiere estar sola y necesita tiempo para pensar y calmarse... también lo entiendo. Aunque me pone de los nervios —él aprendió a hacerlo.

—Es que yo no podría. Iría tras Angleterre corriendo —Francia carraspea un poco—. Papa... Tengo que contarte algo.

—¿Qué pasa mi vida?

—Es que si te lo cuento igual y es un drama... Pero si no te lo cuento vas a enojarte.

—Cuéntamelo entonces.

Francia se revuelve.

—¿Por qué siempre termino en esta posición? —se pregunta a si mismo—. Es posible que.. Amerique... Este pensando en casarse.

—Ah... sic, ya lo sé. Egipto dijo que lo harían.

—¿¡Y... Y?! ¿No es un cataclismo?

—Pues sí, pero todo esto es una voragine cataclismica.

—Y no sabes la peor parte... —asegura pellizcándose el puente de la nariz pensando que INGLATERRA PUEDE NO VOLVER!

—Quid?

—Pues Egypte le pido a Amerique que dejara de ver a Russie... Y por lo visto el dijo que sí, pero sabes que le quiere... Así que... Volvieron en el tiempo a verle

—¿En el tiempo?

—Oui. A la guerra fría. Con la esperanza de que Amerique le odiara de nuevo. Así que técnicamente podrían no volver...

—¡Oh! ¡Como cuando fuimos a verte a ti!

—Lo odio.

—Es... difícil —supone que Inglaterra se esta acostando con Francia del pasado de nuevo.

—Oui. Y no creo que funcione.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Tú has visto a Amerique y a Russie?

—Pero no eran así antes, ¿no?

—Pero sí son ahora... Aunque está el asunto... Ah, eso no te lo he contado. Rusia, por lo que entiendo, quiere ahora acostarse con China. Lo cual impulsa aun más la balanza a que Amerique le diga a Egypte que si se casen... Y se casen de verdad.

—Oh... —susurra sorprendido y se le ocurre algo.

—Es como si TODO se hubiera alineado para esto, papa.

—Non, non... yo conozco a China, ¡le recuerdo!

—¿Vas a ir a seducirle?

—Podría hacerlo, no creo que me costara mucho.

—Se supone que yo estaba a favor de Amerique quedándose con Egypte —se protesta a si mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Russie casi mata a mi niño.

—Quid? Cuándo?

—A Canadá, ¡le disparo en la cabeza! Ya sabes que esta mejor pero todo fue culpa de Russie.

—¿No fue la chica esa? ¿Su hermana? Dijisteis que había sido ella.

—Oui, por celos o no se que a Russie. Si Amerique sentara cabeza con alguien normal...

—Puede casarse con ella, siempre que no se la lleve.

—Parece que siempre estoy defendiendo el otro punto de vista pero... ¿Cómo no se la va a llevar?

—Pues como han tenido una relación hasta ahora.

—¿Y cómo van a tener una relación así con un hijo? Si se casan seguro se la lleva.

—No tiene por qué... —Roma de necio.

—Pues si Egypte está planeando que no vea más a Russie... Sospecho que quiere venir. Yo no se, papa, sería todo esto más simple si ustedes y nosotros no nos mezcláramos.

—Todo podría ser mucho más fácil, pero no es el caso

Francia suspira.

—Dejarla ir ni siquiera es para considerarse, ¿verdad?

—¡Desde luego que no!

—Vaaaale, vale, solo preguntaba. Además este caso es peor porque... Dios mío con Egypte.

xoOXOox

A la mañana siguiente, la alianza de Francia ha desaparecido.

Francia la busca por una hora COMPLETA en la mayor histeria y después de todo ese tiempo termina por concluir que una cosa TERRIBLE ha ocurrido, tan terrible que entra en absoluto pánico.

Canadá es el primero en ir a ver qué es todo ese revuelo.

—¡Mi argolla! ¡Mi argolla! ¡No está! —chilla cuando le ve.

—Quoi? ¿Te la quitaste para dormir?

—Non! Non ¡y menos anoche!

—Tendría que estar entre las sábanas —se acerca para ayudarle a buscar.

—Llevo una hora buscándolo —revuelve todo otra vez, súper SÚPER HISTÉRICO

—No puede haber desaparecido...

—Non, no puede haber desaparecido como por arte de magi... a. Mon dieu.

—Quoi? ¿Lo has encontrado?

—¿Y si sí desapareció?

—¿Cómo?

—A-Algo con la magia, Anglaterre dijo...

—¿El qué?

—Mira... Es que se que es difícil de creer lo de ir en el tiempo... Y eso. Pero... Solo ponte en el supuesto de que sí.

—Aja...

Francia se sienta en la cama haciéndose una sarta de ideas RARAS.

—Si... algo iba mal, si lo... Matan.

—Quoi?

—Si viaja en el tiempo... Y lo matan... ¿Qué pasaría?

—Pues que cambiaria el pasado y el futuro, depende de como le mataran.

—¿Y no pasarían cosas como esto? —le enseña el dedo vacío.

—No tiene por qué, es muy relativo.

Francia se levanta de golpe y se va a buscar el resto de cosas del inglés... que tampoco están, así que pega un grito de nena desde la sala y ahí va Canada detrás que aun estaba buscando.

—¡No hay nada!

El canadiense parpadea incrédulo.

—Lo que... ¡¿Y si me olvido de él?! Si nos olvidamos todos porque lo vimos y... ¡¿Creemos que debería estar muerto?! Ihhhh! —manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pero si hubiera muerto eso ya habría pasado!

—¿Y donde están sus cosas?

—No lo sé.

Francia le mira, MUY asustado.

—Pero no significa que haya muerto —insiste el canadiense más en aras de tranquilizarlo que porque esté seguro de algo.

—Significa que algo de lo que ha pasado va a impedir que él y yo nos casemos.

—Eso suena más posible.

—Es igual de TERRIBLE.

—Mmm... bueno, no es como la muerte —valora un poco más objetivo y Francia hace una mueca.

—No, no es como la muerte, tienes razón... Quizás debería solo sentarme ahí y relajarme, total... No es como la muerte.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer de todos modos?

—¿Sabes? Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con tu familia política —indica frunciendo un poco el ceño con toda esa frialdad.

—Eh?

—Que están ocurriendo cosas VERDADERAMENTE dramáticas y te veo un poco así como... "Bueeeno, mientras a mi no me afecte..."

—No es eso, es que me parece que tiene que haber una explicación.

—Pues ahora mismo la única explicación que le encuentro es una bastante dramática.

—¿Y qué planeas que hagamos?

—¡ALGO! Algo ¡LOQUESEA! No puedo sentarme aquí solo a ver como Angleterre DESAPARECE.

—Tal vez reaparezca.

—¡Tal vez no!

—Con un poco de tiempo...

—¿Cuanto tiempo te parece el adecuado? ¿Un par de semanas... Un mes?

—¡Pues es que no podemos hacer nada!

Francia frunce el ceño un poco sentándose en el sillón y llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin responder. Canadá se acerca a sentarse a su lado y a abrazarle un poco.

—No puedo solo quedarme aquí esperando a ver si mañana o pasado vuelven o si ya es demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿ir?

—Ni siquiera sé si... Sabes? Oui —decide de golpe soltándose la cabeza y sacando su teléfono.

—Quoi? ¿Cómo?

—Todos ellos... ¡Lo saben!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Su madre y sus hermanos! Si él fue, ellos pueden llevarme.

—Oh... ¿tú crees?

—¡Al menos deben saber como hacerlo o algo! —va a buscar su teléfono al cuarto.

—Tal vez... —le sigue. Francia toma su teléfono de la mesita de noche y casi sin pensar le marca a Escocia.

—Verá, señorita, yo antes tenía que hacer llamadas internacionales a France, pero ahora ya no, desde que está casado —suelta el escocés como saludo—. Ypor eso no me voy a cambiar de compañia de teléfono.

Francia sonríe debilmente con ese saludo, aunque se le hace un nudo en el estómago con el asunto de "casado", extrañando su alianza.

—Ecosse... necesito que me ayudes —pide directo y de manera bastante seria—. Estoy en Washington y necesito, de verdad necesito, que tomes el siguiente vuelo y vengas aquí lo antes posible.

—What? ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que tu hermano está de verdad en peligro después de ir al pasado con magia.

—Al... pasado? What the hell?

—Ya, ya sé que suena idiota, pero te juro que cruzaron la puerta de la alacena y desaparecieron... Y ahora... Sus cosas no están.

—Eso no, why the hell viaja en el tiempo?

—Quería que Amerique se olvidara de Russie. Ecosse, estoy muy asustado, no sé si le pasó algo más... No sé si quieras venir con alguien más... Solo ayúdame, por favor.

—But... cálmate France, cálmate, eso lo primero. No es una buena idea hacer esto.

—Pero es que mi alianza ya no estáaaa —voz completamente de chibiFrancia desconsolado.

—¿Tu alianza?

—Ven... Ven, por favor, ven —ya directamente solloza al teléfono.

—France... France espera. Creo que se puede hacer sin que vaya yo, que nos encontremos ahí... esto es sumamente complejo.

Francia se sorbe los mocos escuchándole.

—No entiendo... —confiesa... y es que es chibiFrancia del todo.

—Consigue llamarme con video.

—Video... Vale... A-Ahora te llamo —responde a susurritos limpiándose la cara.

Escocia cuelga y espera pacientemente, Francia se hace un poco de bolas con como llamarle y necesita la asistencia del canadiense, pero un par de minutos más tarde suena el teléfono de Escocia.

—Hello —saluda a través de la pantalla gigante del comedor de casa de America.

Francia no sabe ni a donde mirar para que la cámara lo muestre bien y sin verse gordo... aunque eso en este momento está en segundo plano.

—Allo —saluda aun limpiándose un poco la cara.

—Cuentame qué está pasando.

—Amerique peleó con Russie... y embarazó a Egypte. Felicidades, vas a ser tío abuelo.

—Oh, que... interesante.

—Ya, ya me imagino. que debe interesarte mucho. La cosa es que... Angleterre, en pro de ayudar a Amerique a decidirse por Egypte, tuvo la brillante idea de viajar en el tiempo hasta la guerra fría.

—A la guerra fría...

—Una locura.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con tu alianza?

Al francés se le vuelven a poner ojitos desconsolados y levanta la mano.

—Ya no está... ni sus cosas.

—¿Cómo que ya no están?

—No están... anoche estaban y hoy ya no están.

Escocia se muerde el labio porque esa es mala señal en los viajes en el tiempo.

—Enseñame la puerta que usaron para irse.

Francia se levanta y es que es Joan la que cambia la imagen... Mostrándole a Escocia la puerta.

El escocés entrecierra los ojos porque con la camara no puede ver bien.

—France... vas a tener que hacerlo tú. ¿A cuándo es que han ido?

—¿Y no vienes conmigo? Cómo quieres que yo lo haga, yo no sé hacer nada de eso...

—Yes, yo lo haré aquí y tú ahí. Nos encontraremos al otro lado, pero tengo que saber exactamente el dia, la hora y el lugar.

—No tengo ni idea de la hora, ni el día... solo se que fueron a la feria de Bruselas del 58... asumo que fueron los primeros días cuando fueron todas las exposiciones.

—La... expo de Bruselas, ¿en serio? —se revuelve un poco, porque eso significa que va a estar Bélgica... con Francia.

—Oui. Fue la primera después de la segunda guerra.

—Yes, yes... vale. Yo iré al primer día de la expo y te esperaré por ahí. Nos veremos bajo el Atomium, ¿de acuerdo?

—D-De acuerdo... Pero... ¡Es que no se cómo se hace! No puedes irte hasta que no me vaya yo.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Escucha, cálmate. Tienes que encontrar la magia de la puerta, tiene que quedar algo para volver, pero yo no puedo verla con la camara.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Esto es más o menos como decirme que tengo que ir hacia el unicornio y arrancarle un hilo de plata de la cola... ¿qué quieres decir con "magia de la puerta"?

—Ya sé que no puedes verla. Solo... mira, acercate y tócala, ¿vale? En algún punto tienes que sentirla vibrar o algo, tienes que sentir a... my bloody brother. Ahí estará la concentración más fuerte.

—Mon dieu... —susurra Francia acercándose a la puerta y mirando a Canadá de reojo porque... es que aun cuando ha visto que Inglaterra y América ya no están y no salieron por ningún otro lado... y todo parece indicar que de verdad la magia existe... ir a SENTIRLA le parece terriblemente... inúil. Aun así, lo intenta.

Si Francia no estuviera tan asustado, Escocia se estaría meando de la risa y pidiéndole hacer algunas monerías más

Puede mearse de la risa de el cuando ya estén al otro lado, le damos permiso.

Francia va ahí y de verdad hace todo su esfuerzo por intentar encontrar algo, pero es que...

—Tiene que estar cerca del pomo, France...

Canadá le mira nada convencido

—Yo no sé hacer esto—susurra asustado agachándose a mirar la zona en cuestión —. Qué se supone que debo hacer si siento algo raro... que no siento.

—Tocarlo y activarlo... tienes la mágia de mi madre, tienes que poder hacerlo.

—¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si no tengo? Yo nunca he tenido ninguna magia —cierra los ojos y creo que le pide a un dios en el que ya ha dejado de creer que le ayude... de hecho le pediría ayuda a su madre y a su padre si es que no estuvieran vivos ahora (y más... descubre que ahora no tiene a quien pedirle este tipo de cosas) —. Albaaa... —lloriquea.

—Sí la tienes, deja de llorar, ¡joder!

¡Me cargas un montón cuando estás en este modo! —protesta exasperado.

El tono funciona bastante bien, haciendo al menos que deje el lloriqueo y se sonroje.

—Vale... perdona —susurra con voz un poco más controlada.

Escocia bufa un poco porque ha tenido también una regresión a la infancia.

—No sé si es algo o no... pero siento como más frío cuando cruzo la puerta...

—¿Cuándo la cruzas?

—Pues... no sé, solo si me pongo aqui justo debajo de la puerta... es... no sé —inexplicable.

—Vale... vale, debe ser eso. Pon las manos en la zona donde la sensación sea más fuerte.

—Y si... —ya iba a lloriquear otra vez, pero se detiene—. Ehm... Aja?

—Vale, piensa en ese momento, en lo que recuerdes de entonces, funciona cualquier cosa como un cuarto o una prenda de ropa o algo así, tienes que visualizarlo, cuando lo tengas bajas las manos cierras la puerta y luego cruzas sin abrir los ojos ni dejar de visualizarlo.

—No tengo ni idea... pero ni idea de qué ropa podía llevar el primer día... —declara mirano a la pantalla con cara de circunstancias.

—Pues un lugar

—¿Y cómo sabes que voy a llegar en la fecha indicada?

—Porque pasas por la puerta que activo mi hermano. Soy yo el que seguramente llegue antes y tendré que esperarte.

—Vale... vale... como me pierda en el tiempo van a tener todos que irme a buscar —advierte con más miedo del que quisiera, cerrando los ojos y pensando en alguna cosa muy concreta—. ¿Te acostaste conmigo en esa feria?

—Creo que ni fuí... France... —le detiene un segundo

Francia abre los ojos y le mira.

—Recuerda, tu yo del pasado no puede verte.

—Mira a estas alturas, creo que me da un poco lo mismo.

—Lo digo en serio. Buena suerte.

—Te veré... allá —asegura y se gira a mirar a Canadá. Le abraza proque Francia es un draaama.

Canadá le abraza de vuelta un poco nervioso.

—Si todo sale mal... busca a tu abuela —y así es como el mundo se quedó sin países...

Canadá asiente y Escocia aprovecha para mandarle un mensaje a Bélgica similar diciendo "si no he vuelto en tres días, dile a mi madre que estamos en la expo de 1958, ella entenderá"

Bélgica opina que DAFAQ. Pues ahí hace Francia el rito indicado y para su absoluta sorpresa... Vamos a publicidad.

xoOXOox

Escocia suspira, colgando el telefono sin acordarse de despedirse de Canadá, refunfuñando un poco por lo bajo contra su hermano y sus ideas maravillosas y él teniendo que ir a rescatarlo mientras va a buscar alguna ropa un poco más adecuada y lo necesario para hacer el hechizo en la puerta de la cocina. Tras unos cuantos pases mágicos y palabras raras es que se presenta en mil novecientos cincuenta y ocho. Pero... a las seis de la mañana del primer día de exposición universal. En unos de los baños de mujeres. Para la suerte que tienen en el baño hay una chica...

Lo ha hecho expresamente, le ha dado curiosidad tener un par de horas para ir a hablar con... alguien en concreto a solas. Sale del baño, escabulléndose sin que ella le vea, o más bien disculpándose y aun no cruza el umbral que ya lleva un puro entre los labios y le ha robado a algún operario una gorra de visera corta para tapar su escandaloso cabello rojo.

Se acerca a alguien a preguntar por ella.

Y, cosa para nada sorprendente, es que saben exactamente donde esta la jefa, que es como le llaman, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Oh, la jefa —asiente decidido a aprovechar que por entonces apenas si nunca habían hablado y casi ni le conoce para hacerse pasar por un operario de montaje.

Ella esta en uno de sus pabellones, completamente histérica y nerviosa, pegando unos cuantos gritos a todos... Porque en esos tiempos ser chica y la jefa aun era más difícil que ahora y la responsabilidad de era feria, la primera después de la WWII, era enorme.

Y ahí venía el problema de Escocia... y de los británicos. ¿Cómo acercarse a una persona de manera amistosa? Daba igual cuanto tiempo hiciera que se conocieran y cuantas veces la había visto desnuda. Nota, además que está un poco más delgada en esta época.

Si pues si, si no le das 40 cervezas al día... Seguro. Ella mira unos papeles en una carpeta, hablando con alguien más, hasta que alguien le trae un vaso con agua y ella se acerca a una mesa improvisada. En donde firma unos documentos y se los da a alguien más, que se los lleva.

El escocés decide que eso debe ser culpa de Francia y la verdad es que se queda embobado mirándola pensando en que decirle en realidad. ¿Ofrecerle tabaco? ¿Decirle que debería tomarse un descanso? ¿Decirle que el pavellón soviético acaba de pegarse fuego?

Al fin y de manera increíblemente suertuda es que después de un ir y venir de muchas personas, termina sentándose demasiado exhausta para ser las seis de la mañana...

Escocia toma aire y decide... no decir nada. Solo ir y apoyarse en la mesa improvisada a fumar en silencio, casi sin mirarla. Es ella la que de manera casi inmediata le mira frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ehm... Hola?

—Ah —finge no haberla visto—. Hey. What's up?

Ella parpadea descolocada porque en términos generales... Todos querían algo concreto.

—Buenos días... ¿Necesita algo?

—Desayunar, ¿sabes dónde hacen buenos gofres aquí?

Parpadea.

—¿Que? En... Cualquier lado, esto es Belgium. Pero es temprano.

—Oh, pero... mi tiempo libre es ahora que la jefa no mira.

Bélgica le mira otra vez con las cejas levantadas.

—No me mires así, tú haces lo mismo, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Piensa en decirle directamente que se llama Belgium y ES la jefa, pero... Algo le da curiosidad de que alguien no sepa quien es y la posibilidad de enterarse que dicen de ella. Siempre llevándola por el camino de mal.

—Be... atriz.

—Ah, Be. Atriz —sonríe haciendo incapié en la pausa porque sabe que acaba de inventarlo—. ¿Quieres desayunar, Beatriz?

Ella se sonroja un poco con la pausa preguntándose si no ha sido demasiado obvia.

—De-Desayunar... Es que tengo que hacer mil cosas aun... —se acuerda ahora mismo de que comer de vez en cuando no es mala idea... Hasta este momento solo ha tomado agua.

—No va a notar que nos hemos ido, mira cuanta gente hay por todas partes. Seguro alguien puede cubrirte.

Abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra... Claro que nadie la podía cubrir y tenía que hacer miles de agobiantes cosas que realmente se resumían en controlar de manera algo obsesiva que todo fuera bien.

—¿De verdad pretendes que vayamos a desayunar en medio de este... Caos? No crees que faltan cientos y miles de cosas que terminar... Tu por ejemplo, ¿qué se supone que deberías estar haciendo?

—¿Yo? El trabajo más importante de todos.

—¿Y ese cual es?

Sonríe un poco buscando algo que decir.

—Ya sabes... arreglar algo aquí, llevar unos papeles ahí, descargar algo allá. Básicamente lo que se requiera tengo un montón de talentos.

—Vaya, grandes talentos de mensajero —sonríe un poco mirándole con más detenimiento. Ese acento tan marcado... Era británico, sin duda. No sabia que tenía empleados británicos... Arruga un poco la nariz.

—Nah, no solo mensajero, sé perder el tiempo, fingirme ocupado y hacer un millón de descansos de modos que ni siquiera imaginas. Especialista en no estar nunca donde se me necesita.

Ella se ríe.

—Y ser un cínico de primera.

El se ríe también.

—Vaya, que diría la jefa si te viera, ¿eh?

—¿Quién sabe?, quizás vendría a que la invitara a desayunar un gofre de arandanos y una cerveza para así relajarse y lograr que todo funcionara mejor.

Ella abre un poquito la boca porque considera que no hay desayuno mejor que ESE. Se ríe otra vez.

—Quizás yo pueda aceptar el desayuno en su nombre... Aunque es muy temprano para cerveza, ¿no crees?

—Why? ¿Tus cervezas usan reloj?

Había que cubrir las apariencias...claro. Ella era una chica respetable y, ejem, nunca bebía cerveza a esta hora de... Parpadea.

—Reloj?

—Well, para que sea temprano y eso. Es una broma.

Se ríe otra vez frunciendo un poco el ceño y tenía que admitir una cosa... Ni el mismo Francia era capaz de hacerla reír tanto a esta hora.

—Vale, pensándomelo bien quizás si acepte el waffle, si es que eres capaz de conseguirlo —decide—. Tengo que ir a... Hablar allá con alguien.

—Ah, ¿no vienes?

—Sí, sí voy... Solo tengo que ir a hablar con, ehm... La jefa, supongo que te dará a ti lo mismo y no le pedirás permiso a nadie. Vuelvo ahora.

—No pidas permiso, no te va a dejar ir —le toma de la muñeca, ella mira la mano de reojo algo sorprendida.

—Pero es que tengo que decirle a alguien, vendrán a buscarme —sí, llévatela, que como se vaya no la vuelves a ver.

—Please, no será tanto rato y si te echan de menos cuando volvamos serás la heroina —le hace una caricia con los dedos sin darse cuenta.

La chica lo nota, extrañadísima con la familiaridad de este desconocido pensando en si, quizás, será un don Juan tipo Francia... Aunque no da la pinta para NADA. Pero algo en él, quizás ese interés en que ELLA le acompañe que no suele tener ni el mismo francés, hace que asienta levemente sin tener idea la causa.

—Solo... Quince minutos...

—No suelo rogarle nunca nada a nadie... ¿y tú me concedes quince minutos? —protesta un poco sonriendo e igual tira de ella, que se deja tirar y sonríe un poco de vuelta.

—¿No sueles rogarle a nadie?

—Nunca, si alguien considera que debo rogarle es que no merece que lo haga —responde yendo hacia donde cree que esta la salida.

—Cínico y orgulloso.

—Y algunas cosas horribles más. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—¿De mi? Ehh...

—¿Qué haces tú en todo esto? —la pregunta difícil expresamente para obligarla a inventarse algo.

—Yo... Yo soy la asistente de... La jefa. Eso es.

—¿Y en qué la asistes?

—En todo, en absolutamente todo.

—¿En serio? Incluso en las peticiones más...

—Pues claro... Es lo que hace una buena asistente —o debería hacer, piensa para sí, sin mal pensar...

—¿En TODAS las peticiones? Dicen por ahí que le gustan algunas cosas...

Abre la boca y le mira incrédula ahora sí malpensando.

—¿E-Eso dicen? ¿C-Cómo cuáles cosas?

—Nadie explica nada en concreto pero por los visto son cosas muy pervertidas.

Se sonroja y no puede evitar pensar en Francia y en sus perversiones generalizadas.

—Ajajá! ¡Así que es cierto!

—¡No! ¡No es verdad!

—No me vas a engañar ahora.

—No, ¡de verdad! No es engaño, solo que... Bueno, ehm... Ella está con un chico guapo y sensual, tengo la idea de que pasan ese tipo de cosas...

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se borra un poco con ello. La realidad es que ella no tenía idea de que le impulsaba a contar estas cosas a un completo desconocido. Quizás era esa emoción que le daba que Francia SI viniera con ella esta vez, aunque como siempre eso era bastante relativo. Si que pasaban cosas con Francia, cosas pervertidas... Que muchas veces incluían traer a alguien mas a su cama.

—¿Qué más dicen de ella?

—Que... —piensa en decirle algo malo, por eso le ha dolido pero no lo merece, ella es buena y... Francia es el imbécil en estos casos—. Dicen que en realidad ella no quiere a ese chico con el que va, pero que él está enamorado de ella perdidamente.

Le mira de reojo, se sonroja un poco y se ríe suavemente. Pensándoselo de manera súper obvia. Era bastante raro que alguien pensara eso... Incluso la hace fruncir un poco el ceño la idea.

—¿Le... Le conoces? ¿Te mandó él a decir eso o algo así? —pregunta de repente.

—Nah, eso lo dice todo el mundo. Dicen que en realidad ella quiere... —traga saliva—. Casarse y formar una familia y que sabe que él no es el adecuado.

Como seas TÚ el que le meta esa idea a la cabeza...

—¿O no? —la mira de reojo guiándola hasta una panadería que acaban de abrir.

—Bueno... Quizás algún día, él... —responde sonrojándose más—. Bueno, quizás ella si querría formar una familia y tener hijos y desde luego... Ehm... France sería el indicado —... y quizás algún día se olvide del idiota de Inglaterra y se establezca con ella.

—A mi me parece que ella necesita a alguien un poco más divertido y que le dé un poco más de guerra, no un guaperas aburrido.

—Cualquiera diría que le estás haciendo promoción —se riiiiiiíe.

—¿A quién?

—Pues... A ella. Te gusta o...,—se calla, dándose cuenta que ella es... ELLA. Lo cual es...

—¿Eh? —se SONROJA—. No, no... si yo no la conozco.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero... —se detiene a su lado en la fila para los waffles.

—Aja?

—Pues... Yo qué sé. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ehm... Scott.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de... de Brugges —sonríe ampliamente.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?

—Ehm... yeah.

—Me gusta mucho Brugges. Es una de mis ciudades favoritas. Estudiaste en casa de England.

—Nah, nah, más al norte, en Edimburg.

—Oh... El acento te delata —le sonríe.

—¿Conoces el acento del norte?

—Sé que no tienes acento de Belga.

—No sé porque lo dices —responde en francés ya sentados en la mesa.

Levanta las cejas.

—Oh... Vale. Un poco mejor —asegura haciendo reír al pelirrojo—. ¿De verdad vas a desayunar cerveza?

Brinda con la suya y se la lleva a la boca como respuesta. Se revuelve porque ella había pedido chocolate caliente... Pero en el último instante decide pedir que se la cambien por cerveza. MALA INFLUENCIA.

—Ah, mira la chica responsable

—se burla cuando nota que la pide.

—Calla, ¡solo estoy nerviosa! —protesta sonrojándose otra vez y el vuelve a reírse.

—De hecho quizás tienes razón y debería volver —mira su waffle y su cerveza y de repente se agobia un montón de nuevo.

—Sería de muy mala educación hacer eso ahora y dejarme aquí.

—E-Es posible, pero es que... Las presentaciones. Y tengo que controlar...—enchufarle la cerveza en la boca y estará bien, no tiene que hacer nada.

—Aja...?

—Todo —aprieta los ojos y se lleva la cerveza a los labios.

—Ah, seguro, pero no te preocupes... prometo resolver todo lo que se rompa por culpa de tu ausencia.

—Vas a tener que resolver toda la feria, ¿lo sabes? —le mira de reojo.

—Yeah, ya verás, va a ser una maravilla, todos tomando cerveza sentados en el cesped con música de fondo, así como un mega concierto.

—Quoi?! Non! ¡Se supone que esto debe ser muy formal y profesional! Llevo mucho tiempo planeándola.

—Con un poco de marihuana de tu hermano y te aseguro que todos quedaran encantados. Hasta les dará igual el Sputnik —insiste, riéndo.

—No, le he dicho que no puede traer nada de eso, ¡más le vale al inútil que no le huela!

—Tengo que buscarle y convencerle que te ponga algunos bollitos desmigajados en el café.

—¿Bollitos desmigajados? —pregunta curiosa y algo inocente.

—Bollitos de María.

—¡¿A mi?! Si quiere sufrir una muerte lenta.

—¡Pero no dejaremos que lo sepas! Y te relajarás un poco.

—¡Estoy relajada! —a tu favor vamos a decir que está más relajada que un rato atrás... Pero NO está relajada.

—Que vas a estar relajada, mírate.

—Bueno, estoy relajada para las circunstancias... —de hecho ha prensado el waffle con una mano y le falta poco para romper la botella de cerveza con la otra.

—Mejor vamos a hablar de otra cosa a ver si así.

—Vale, vale... —se sienta al borde de una fuente acomodándose el vestido que trae, que es de ultima moda y le ayudaron a elegirlo, claro—. ¿Aun sigo bien peinada?

—Nah, de veras creo que deberías preocuparte.

—Debería... ¿Por qué? Cielos, seguro se me bajó ya el crepé.

—A ver, ven, ya veras como de bien fija la mermelada de arandanos y la nata —se vuelve para arreglarle el peinado... No le dejes.

—No! No vas a embarrarme nada... ¿Ahora me dirás que sabes peinar también?

—Ya te he dicho que tengo muchos talentos.

—NO vayas a embarrarme nada. ¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que despeinada!?

—Nada, estás perfecta.

—¿No me has dicho que tenía que preocuparme? —igual se sonroja un poquito con eso.

—Claroooo —se ríe.

—¡Me estas tomando el pelo! —casi literal.

—Naaaaaaaah —más risas.

Ella se ríe un poco y le mira a la cara... Y en un movimiento rápido intenta quitarle la gorra. No sé si lo consigue ñ.

Seguro sí porque está despistado riendo

Cuando se da cuenta se le corta la risa del susto.

—¡No! —chilla intentando que se la devuelva. Ella levanta las cejas cuando le ve TAN pelirrojo.

—Oh! —se le queda mirando, pero de todos modos él intenta recuperarla y ponersela de nuevo. Lo consigue casi sin esfuerzo.

—Espera, me eres muy familiar...—asegura sin estarlo realmente.

—No, no, que va. No nos habíamos visto nunca —se esconde el pelo nerviosamente.

—Mmmm... —incrédula, le mira con cierta sospecha. Él le sonríe nerviosamente acabándose su cerveza.

—Si me dices de donde te conozco yo te digo... Quien soy.

—¿Quieres decir que no eres Beatriz? —finge sorprenderse y menos mal que no te has dado cuenta que conoce a tu hermano y él lo ha dicho sin pensar.

—Tu... Hombreeee, ¿quién te mandó? —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Quién me mandó para qué?

—No sé, es una de esas cosas que haría France.

—¿Para qué crees que haría eso France?

—No sé —si fuera más tarde... Para distraerme, piensa para si e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Es que tú te conformarias con un suplente?

Ella hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡No! Pero yo que sé qué planea... No te prometio nada raro, ¿verdad?

—¿Como acostarse conmigo? —pregunta un poco bitchy. Ella aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, cielos...

—What?

—¿Eso te dijo?

—Esto no debería estarte haciendo daño —aprieta los ojos el escocés—. ¡No deberías esperar nada de él como para que tenga poder de molestarte! Es un hijo de puta, un cabrón.

—Q-Quoi?

—No puedes confiar en él, tienes que ser cínica y acostarte con él si te apetece... y rechazarle si te apetece también, no merece ninguna consideración, ni esperanza por tu parte.

Se sonroja un montón y abre la boca.

—¿Tengo que qué? —solo tu lograbas hacer eso, querido. Se queda pasmada ahí mirándole como si tuviera un dragón tatuado en la espalda.

—Tratarle como te trata él.

Ella le mora y es que no tiene ni IDEA de como un desconocido puede hacer así como si fuera la voz de su consciencia con tanto tino.

—Me trata bien —asegura y creo que por la extrañeza es que no suena tan convencida, es más, suena a excusa. Frunce un poquito el ceño—. ¿De dónde dices que nos conoces?

—En realidad... No os conozco mucho —carraspea.

—Si él... Es mi novio. Lo es desde hace mucho y me quiere, nos llevamos muy bien.

—Ehm... encontrarás a alguien mejor —carraspea.

—Whaaat? —se revuelve ahora mismo bastante incomoda—. Si no quiero a nadie más. No sé qué has oído...

—Ya lo... verás. Creo que al principio no te convencerá mucho pero...

Es que ya llegó el momento de que Bélgica no tiene ni idea de qué, quien o cómo contigo.

—Pero si yo estoy con France, no necesito a nadie más —necea—. ¿Y tú cómo puedes saber si conoceré o no o...?

—Soy... es que soy medio adivino. Mi madre es una bruja.

Parpadea... Y a pesar de todas las burradas que cree que acaba de escuchar hace los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra de las cosas que sabes hacer?

—Eso es —sonríe.

—Sin embargo... pareces saber de lo que hablas.

—Eeeeh... Mi madre te ha tirado las cartas...

—¿A mi? Beatriz, la asistente de la jefa.

—Y-Yes.

—Sabes que ella no tiene asistente, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez debería tener uno —se humedece los labios.

—¿Tú, por ejemplo?

—¿Me... quisieras de asistente?

—Fuera de que tienes información extraña y das un poco de miedo y yo llevo como media hora de conócete... —sonríe de lado.

—¿Un poco de miedo solo? Tsk...

—Cada vez más —se ríe un poquito.

—Bien, bien... —asiente.

—No es la peor estrategia... —le coquetea un poco.

—¿Darte miedo? Quizás puedo usar un poco de política del terror para hacerme con el control del todo —tan natural que se siente, sonríe un poco.

—¡¿De todo?! Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante política del terror últimamente.

—¿Por?

—Pues en... ¿El mundo en general? ¿O qué política dices?

—Ah... Ah! Por la guerra, yes, yes —se ha olvidado de el año en que están.

—Ah claaaaaro, la gueeeerraaa —se burla un poco—. ¿Qué política de terror sugerías tú?

—Pues que me obedezcas en todo por terror a que te haga... algo —se levanta las cejas y esta vez si piensa mal, sonrojándose también.

—¿A-Algo?

—I mean... algo... malo.

—Oh... Oh! —asiente sonrojándose un poco de más y asegurando que debe ser culpa de Francia que haya pensado en algo... más. Escocia carraspea, girando la cara, torpe.

—Yo c-creo que... Bueno... Ehm... ¿Qué cosas malas?

—Tal vez ahora sí debería volver a ver si la jefa no me va a reñir —propone porque no puede ligar TANTO con ella, Bélgica carraspea y se levanta antes de que pueda hacerlo él.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

—La verdad es que no creo que vuelvas a verme en mucho tiempo.

La rubia frunce un poquito el ceño con eso y concluye que ha entendido todo absolutamente mal... Se sonroja un poco recordando lo que ha dicho de Francia y ella, pensando que solo en un momento se había hecho una historia mental con ese asunto de ser cínica con Francia pero encontrar a alguien más con quien casarse y tener familia... Y de hecho se regaña a si mismas porque este solo es un chico cualquiera (mortal) que ha encontrado por ahí y la invitado un waffle, ¡por el amor de dios!

—Lo cual es un poco... triste, pero... —valora sin mirarla, en voz baja.

—Bueno, vale... Ehm... Gracias por el waffle y la cerveza... Y... Quoi?

—Ehm... no, nada —carraspea.

La belga le mira unos instantes más pensando que todo siempre era muy complicado en su vida... Y el mundo se dedicaba a recordarle como ni siquiera cuando Francia iba con ella de pareja las cosas eran tan geniales como deberían.

—Bueno, ehm... Pues si algún día quieres intentar ser asistente de la jefa, podrías buscarme. Por ahora si tengo que irme —deja a su lado la botella de cerveza que no se ha terminado—. Ve a trabajar.

Escocia la mira a los ojos, se sonroja y se hunedece los labios.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte... muy en serio.

—¿Qué cosa? —levanta una ceja.

—¿De verdad tu... tu ideal de vida familiar es casada y con hijos? —pregunta pensando que siendo un extraño le dira la absoluta verdad sin pensar en sus miedos y sentimientos.

—Mi... Ideal —repite suavemente y es una pregunta extraña para venir d un desconocido, pero... Esta pregunta así es más como de entrevista—. No sé lo de los hijos, creo que solo si encuentro un día a un muy buen candidato para padre es que podría añorarlos... Sin embargo si quisiera despertar todas las mañanas al lado de la misma persona.

—Eh... ehm... e-entiendo —traga saliva y empieza a estresarse desde YA.

—Aunque... A decir verdad... Creo que eso de los ideales... —cambia el peso de pie y piensa en Francia y en que ese ideal es INALCANZABLE con él—. Es un poco absurdo. Puedes pensar toda tu vida que quieres algo y luego conseguir algo distinto con lo que ser feliz. ¿No?

—Tal vez... y luego sentir que te falta algo.

—Mmm... No necesariamente. Los ideales se complementan con otros. De hecho, creo que voy a cambiar mi respuesta y decir que más bien mi ideal es ser feliz. Sola o acompañada.

El británico sonríe un poco con eso y creo que se le ponen hasta ojitos de corazón.

—Aunque quizás es una respuesta un poco tonta —confiesa—. ¿Quién no quiere ser feliz?

—Hay... otra cosa que tengo que preguntarte... —y esta también es en gran parte culpa de Gales.

Esta a punto de protestar que ya no la líe tanto pero no lo hace porque hay algo en él que le cae bien, no sabe identificar qué.

—Imagina que sales con un tipo... que no es France y que... es un poco desastre pero que te... que... bueno que tú le... bueno. ¿Qué tan mal te parecería que no quisiera ir nunca con tu familia? Con... Spain y eso.

Se sonroja un poco y se revuelve y es que lo siento, Escocia.

—¿Alguien más? No lo sé... —se lo piensa—. No creo que pudiera salir con alguien que no quisiera ir con mi familia.

—Ehm... no? Why not?

—Para mi ellos son muy importantes... Es como si no quisiera una parte de mi —y es que la gente cambia y lo que uno cree a veces que NO va a aceptar, o en lo que no cree que pueda ceder, termina cediendo... Y viceversa—. ¿Por qué además podría no querer ir con ellos?

—C-Creo que alguien podría temer... decepcionarte al... decepcionarles a ellos.

—Bueno pero ¿por qué podría decepcionarles a ellos? ¿Tan mal crees que... Elegiría? —sonríe de lado

—¿Elegir mal...tú?

—Bueno, se entiende que si salgo con alguien que no sea France... Debe ser alguien especial.

—¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo bien con tu familia.

—¿A que te refieres con hacerlo bien? Supongo que tampoco tendría por qué hacerlo mal... Mi familia va a quererle si él... Bueno, si me quiere a mí.

—Esa es la teoría, pero la práctica...

—Noooo... Es la práctica. Ellos confían en mí —se ríe

—En ti sí, desde luego, es de mi de quien no se fían.

—¿De... Ti? —Ella parpadea. Escocia levanta las cejas y se queda paralizado al notar lo que ha dicho, sonrojándose de muerte porque no se ha dado cuenta.

Ella se sonroja a juego sin saber qué decir.

—I-I mean... d-de é-él. De él. Sea quién sea él.

—N-No me extran a que no se fien... —susurra pensando "si eres casi un psicopata"—. ¿Eres uno de esos obsesionados raros?

—Eh? ¿Yo? No, no... olvídalo, please, no... no. Olvídalo.

Ella se humedece los labios nerviosa.

—Eeeeeh... Me... Me gustas mucho el... EL ATOMIUM! NO TÚ! ¡Iba a decir el Atomium! —aprieta los ojos por el error, histérico—. I mean, creo que es una escultura muy bonita y... EL ATOMIUM iba a decir el At-tomium.

Es que con todo y todo la torpeza la hace sonreír sonrojadita.

—Creo que debería volver...

Ella le sonríe un poco aún y hemos de admitir que ella misma se impresiona de que alguien le llame la atención en esta época que Francia... Bueno, Francia siempre estaba ahí pero... Sí, querida, hay un mundo más allá.

—Si fueras tu... Seguro les caerías muy bien —le coquetea sin saber que la lleva a ello—. Les gusta bastante eso de hacer como que trabajan.

El escocés levanta la cara para mirarla y quien iba a decir que se podía sonrojar más. Pero lo hace, hasta la punta del cabello, con la boca abierta.

Le cierra un ojo... Esto es culpa de Francia... Y de hecho está a punto de averiguar como invitarle a hacer un trio con el francés cuando una chica la llama a lo lejos haciendo que se distraiga.

Escocia levanta las cejas con esto mirando a la chica también, demasiado nervioso para pensar ahora.

—Oh... Tengo que... Tengo que irme. Si... ¿Sabes? Yo... France...

—Wait! Wait! —chilla de repente.

—Whaaaat?

—Ahora irá —le grita a la chica y la toma de la mano tirando de ella para llevarla a un lugar un poco más apartado. Bélgica parpadea otr vez sorprendida con esto.

Y espera. La recuesta contra una pared mirando alrededor que no haya nadie que esté viéndoles o escuchando, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Abre los ojos como platos porque además, es medio burdo y bestia y eso...

Le pone. Vale. Confiesa.

—O-Ok, tranquila, no te voy a hacer daño pero necesito... —busca algo en su ropa sin mirarla demasiado, nervioso.

Es que, querido, ni esta ni remotamente preocupada por eso

Él saca una especie de botecito aparentemente vacío y con una sola mano lo descorcha metiendo el dedo dentro. Se lo pasa por los labios y la mira a los ojos.

Además es un desconocido... Que le presta mucha atención de repente. Y la toca de manera muy... ¿Íntima? O extraña.

Está a nada de que se le salga el corazón.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra nerviosísima.

—Escucha esto —pide mirándola a los ojos, en una voz grave e hipnotizante porque es un hechizo, debido a la magia que se ha embadurnado en los labios—. Vas a olvidar esto, este desayuno y que has hablado conmigo hasta que yo te lo recuerde. Tus pensamientos sobre mi y sobre esto estarán latentes hasta que yo te los recuerde, pero me sentirás así de familiar cada vez que me veas... —conjura.

—¿Por qué voy a olvidarte?

La besa para cerrar el hechizo sin apenas dejarla hablar y ella le besa de vuelta después de solo un instante de vacilación, sintiéndole áspero, burdo y bestia.

Y ahí es cuando funciona el hechizo, que no es de borrar la memoria, solo de... encerrarla. Por eso es más fácil de hacer y así es como a ella le empezaron a gustar las historias de highlanders.

Eso es posible. Para cuando se separa, nota que ella está un poco atontada, así que sale corriendo fuera de su vista antes de que vuelva en sí. Y Bélgica va a irse al baño directo un poco más.. Humedita que de costumbre y sin saber por qué

Cochinotaaaa, dejado te besar en la primera cita... Alaaaa un beso no pasa nadaaaaa.

Bueno, entonces... Escocia vuelve al Atomium y decide ahora si esperar a Francia, que aparece en la sala de juntas y se queda muy, MUY descolocado al ver que de verdad... Hace un segundo estaba en la alacena de América y ahora está en un lugar completamente distinto. Se toca todo, de la cabeza a los pies, asegurándose de que en todo este en su lugar. Bueno, no todo... Pero en general, las cosas importantes. Es decir, mano directa a las regiones vitsles el hijo de su padre. Piensa que debe dejar las drogas... Aunque no las consuma. Pero es que esto se sale totalmente de todo... ¡Lo lógico!

Debiste venir aquí con Inglaterra. Sí, claro que debió ir con Inglaterra, pero Inglaterra siempre le deja atrás... Además de no decirle que le quiere. Vuelve a hacer un minuto entero de drama por su alianza perdida y eso es lo que le pone en marcha para salir corriendo. "Corriendo".

Francia no corre nunca si no tiene un británico pegado a su mano tirando de él

Le pregunta a quien sea que vea primero dónde está el Atomium solo para evitarse la fatiga de salir y buscarlo.

Quiero aclarar que Francia viste ropa moderna aun, lo que no hace que le miren menos que de costumbre, pero eso es lo normal siendo él.

Francia te manda un beso y confiesa que está más ocupado en buscar a Inglaterra entre la gente mientras camina hacia el Atomium de lo que debería... A los tres pasos choca de frente con alguien que casi lo tira al suelo.

Pero bueno, consigue evitar caerse y que le ayuden y le pidan veinte disculpas. Se fija un poco mejor en el resto del trayecto ahora si enfocado en encontrar al pelirrojo... que va a ser súper difícil de encontrar porque no se ha quitado la gorra. Va a tener que encontrarle él haciendo el mono dando vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Escocia pasa un buen rato buscándole hasta que se cansa y se consigue otra cerveza sentándose por ahí a fumar. Aproximadamente cada media hora es que se levanta a ver si le ve.

Y es que además Francia... SE VE. Y con la buena suerte que tiene no han pasado ni diez minutos de que llega debajo del Atomium cuando a Escocia le toca el siguiente rondín

Así que se acerca a él tirando la colilla del puro y acomodándose la gorra.

Francia no lo ve hasta que está muy pero muy cerca.

Muy MUY cerca, porque Escocia levanta el puño para romperle la nariz por hacerle daño a Bélgica. Pero se le detiene a un centimetro de la nariz, sin tocarle realmente.

Francia pega un grito de NENA porque no se esperaba semejante recibimiento, casi con un infarto. Lejos de quitarse por instinto de conservación, cuando nota quien es, a pesar del puño a un centímetro de su nariz, le mira a los ojos, le toma de la muñeca, quita la mano y se va directo a abrazarle.

Escocia toma aire profundamente, se sonroja y torpemente le pone las manos a la espalda.

—Gracias por venir y por ayudarme —susurra apretándole con fuerza.

—I hate you —susurra y le aprieta un poco en esas contradicciones típicamente británicas.

Francia se ríe suavecito, se separa un poquito y le da un suave beso en los labios antes siquiera de que pueda moverse o quitarse. Vuelve a abrazarle.

—Bollocks! —protesta donrojándose más.

—Quoiiii? —pregunta en ese tono susurrante, aún sin soltarle.

—Aun me caes mal.

—Que voy a caerte mal. ¿Desde cuándo? —sonríe.

Él se sonroja más y aparta la cara sin querer decirle. Le empuja un poco para que le suelte y Francia lo hace a pesar de sentirse considerablemente mejor con el abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nothing —no le mira—. Vamos a buscar a England.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño con esto y le toma del brazo.

—Vamos... ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

—Nothing, en serio. Estaba... tenía un plan genial para hoy y me lo has estropeado todo capullo —protesta sonriendo.

—Oh... Bueno técnicamente podrías volver a cuando estabas a puto de hacer el plan y aun hacerlo, ¿no? —le mira de reojo y le aprieta el brazo afectuosamente, caminando a su lado.

—No es tan fácil, voy a estar cansadonpor tu culpa. ¿Tienes idea de como encontrarle?

—Tú nuuuunca estás cansado realmente, siempre tienes vigor para una ronda más —asegura coqueteándole—. ¿De verdad estamos en... 1958? O me han dado una droga fuerte.

El escocés se ríe porque a pesar de todo le caes bien, idiota.

—Yes, es droga.

—Hmmm... Entonces yo que sé dónde demonios pueda estar tu hermano.

—Menos voy a saberlo yo, creeme.

—Vino con Amerique... Así que si mal no estoy pensando no solo hay que encotnrarles sino encontrar a los adecuados.

—¿Y dónde pueden estar?

—Con Russia... En el pabellón de la URSS.

—No sé si ya han hecho la presentación, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso hace un rato

—Muy nervioso... ¿Pero no has visto nada raro?

—Raro? No. Todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro.

—¿Y no les has visto a ninguno de los dos... ? Vamos a buscarles ahí y ya está.

—Ok, vamos —le dirige hacia ahí.

—¿Has visto a alguien?

—Eh... no. Se supone que yo no vine a esto, no puede reconocerme nadie.

—¿Y no has visto a NADIE? —le mira de reojo porque él, lo primero que hubiera hecho en su caso era buscar al inglés al menos para verle.

—Esto es muy peligroso.

—Sí que lo es, pero espiar...

—Bueno, además tú podías llegar en cualquier momento.

—Si todo sale bien... Podemos ir a ver a Belgium, entonces.

—Seguro le encantará que tú vayas, pero yo... —responde un poco ácido. Francia levanta una ceja.

—Oh, ¡¿tu también?!

—What?

—Ya Angleterre se enfado porque en esta época estaba con Belgique...

—¿Te parece que estoy enfadado? —definitivamente está enfadado.

—Non, no me lo parece mon amour... Estoy seguro.

—Pues te pueden dar por culo.

—Mon dieu... ¡¿Pero tú por qué te enfadas ahora?!

—Stop, OK?

—Vale, vale... —Francia aprieta los ojos y el escocés bufa por la nariz—. Tú... ¿No viniste a esta exposición universal?

—No.

—Te gustará lo de la URSS... Más aún ahora que se ve todo vintage.

Le mira de reojo.

—Nunca vi las presentaciones entonces... Que época tan difícil y tan lejana se ve ahora.

—¿Qué hacías?

—Estar con Amerique.

—Viste su presentación, entonces.

—Oui, me parece que sí. No teníamos mucha opción en realidad.

—Ya entiendo —sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado? ¿Por qué crees que desapareció todo?

—¿Todo el qué?

—Lo de Angeterre.

—Ah... significa que ha pasado algo gordo, algo que hará cambiar el futuro, pero aun no se sabe del todo como.

—¿Y será reversible?

—Puede serlo o nosotros también habriamos deaparecido.

—No lo habrán matado, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo, eso lo habría cambiado todo definitivamente.

—Menos mal... —le da otro beso en la mejilla sonriendo un poquito al relajarse.

—Eso no habría podido ser arreglado

—¿No? ¿Ni yendo antes?

—No, no hay forma de volver a alguien a la vida —responde en un tono denso un poco misterioso.

—Pero si se hubiera muerto a las... Yo que sé, tres de la tarde y volviéramos a las dos... Y lo salváramos...

—No, no se puede —sentencia con el ceño fruncido porque lo intentó, lo intentó una y mil veces con su madre. Francia le aprieta el brazo.

—Esto es muy peligroso —nota.

—Yes.

—Nunca debieron venir —niega con la cabeza.

—Le voy a dar una colleja cuando le encontremos.

—Ya... Una colleja. Yo creo que te... ¿Por qué estuviste apunto de golpearme cuando me viste?

—Resbalé —miente sonriendo de nuevo.

—Con el puño al aire —sonríe.

—Se llama Funky —sonríe más.

—Funky? ¿Un baile?

—Exacto —podría sonar todo más sarcástico, pero sería difícil. Francia se ríe bajito.

—Preferiría otro tipo de bailes contigo en realidad, anotaré Funky en la lista de los que no me gustan.

—Bah, desperdicio mi talento contigo —protesta claramente en broma y él se ríe más.

—Bueno, ocupas otros talentos conmigo.

—Cada vez menos, cada vez menos... —responde dando una vuelta dentro del pabellón soviético sin encontrar a nadie de los interesados... porque están ya todos en prisión.

—Nah... Bueno sí, unos de los mejores los ocupas cada vez menos, pero por eso te doy otros trabajos ahoras.

—Creo que tengo que empezar a pasar de tus trabajos. Aquí no hay nadie.

—Eso es grave... —admite deteniéndose—. Quizás si preguntamos por Russie...

—Eso te lo dejo a ti —gesto con la mano.

—Vale, voy y vengo —se peina un poco y pone su mejor sonrisa acercándose a alguien y preguntando por el soviético.

Escocia se queda mirando el Sputnik con curiosidad porque nunca lo había visto de cerca.

Para el desastre que ha hecho América, creo que antes le van a decir a Francia donde está él a donde está Rusia. La suerte de Francia.

Francia vuelve con Escocia más o menos aliviado.

—No sé dónde está Russie pero... Me han contado que paso algo raro con Amerique.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Puso de cabeza todo... No saben si fue él pero tienen a alguien detenido.

—Mira, ya me cae mejor.

—Orgullo británico puro.

—Solo para las cosas que lo merecen.

—Vamos a buscarles... Ojalá sea él y no haya pasado más que eso.

—Tiene que haber pasado alguno más, algo con la gente de esta época que les ha cambiado, ellos son los que pueden cambiar el pasado.

—Algo que, para empezar, haga que él y yo no... —le mira de reojo y traga saliva—. Mmm

—What?

—Hay un riesgo elevado de encender la furia escocesa de nuevo... Pero... Te dije que desapareció mi alianza.

—Ah, no, no... No funciona así exactamente.

Francia parpadea porque a lo que él se refería, siendo completamente honestos, era a otro asunto más relacionado con... Saber que tiene una ALIANZA. Pero es otro tema... Diferente.

Lo sabe. Hace tiempo, todos lo saben.

Sí, supone que sí...Pero nunca han hablado de eso. Es el primer momento en que Francia está consciente de haber dicho algo sobre ello...

Escocia ya le dijo que estaba casado. Sí, sí, solo ha caído en la cuenta consciente.

—Ah... Non? —pregunta igualmente descolocado.

—No, solo ha desaparecido porque al cambiar el pasado no es determinante de que vaya a suceder.

—¿Tampoco quiere decir que definitivamente no pase? —pregunta siguiendo la conversación aunque aún valorando lo otro... Sabía y... Aun así le hablaba y le había venido a ayudar verdaderamente como un amigo real al que no le importaba que nunca volvieran a acostarse.

—Eso es —asiente sin notar en lo que está pensando el galo, que sonríe sintiendo una oleada de afecto hacia él y volviendo a tomarle del brazo.

—Esas son buenas noticias —asegura acariciandole el brazo afectuosamente.

Él le mira de reojo y vuelve a sonrojarse un poco.

—Gracias por venir... Me hubiera vuelto loco solo esperando a ver si volvían —sonríe un poquito.

El británico parpadea con cara de "dafaq?" porque no sabe a cuento de qué viene eso ahora... Francia se ríe.

—No me mires así.

Pone los ojos en blanco y nota al americano en la puerta de un edficio que parece de policía.

—Mira —le señala, Francia se gira a mirar a donde dice y levanta las cejas, acercá va con él, claro.


	66. Chapter 66

El americano está rojo como tomate, con cierta cara de loco, camina hacia donde están ellos sin mirarles en principio... Pero en un punto nota a Francia, que es una cara demasiado familiar.

—¡Es que no vas a creer esto! —chilla América haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

—Calma, calma chaval. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta Escocia.

—¡El ruso DEMENTE! ¡Está ahí dentro y no van a imaginarse qué cosa hizo esta vez!

—¿Qué hizo? Where is Englad?

—¡Tiene a un DOBLE mío! ¡Ahí dentro!

—¡No se supone que puedas verte a ti mismo! —riñe el escocés levantando las cwjas aun sin caer en que este América... no es el américa adecuado.

—¿Verme a mi... Mismo? ¡No soy yo mismo! ¡Es un doble! ¡Y además estaba haciendo do cochinadas!

—¿Cochinadas?

Francia parpadea porque ese no es el traje que traía América en la mañana... Y se ve un poquito más joven... Y no son los lentes de Canadá.

—Ecosse... —le susurra discretamente.

—Ugh! Ughughugh! ¡No va a intentar pasarse por mi!

—De momento parece que esté tirándose a Russia por lo que cuentas —responde porque todo sabemos la historia de la vez en la mesa de un G8.

—WHAT?! Who!? No es verdad! —es que la idea de que este tirándose a un doble suyo ya le pone los pelos de punta.

—Pues que se puede hacer con los fetiches del soviet psycho. ¿Has visto a mi hermano o no?

—¡NO TIENE NINGÚN FETICHE CONMIGO! —grita y Francia le da un codazo al escocés.

—Creo que es el Amerique equivocado... —le susurra.

—Yes... I know —levanta las cejas impresionado, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Yo lo ODIO! ¡Es... asqueroso!

—Aun así, yo que tú intentaría no parecer muy sensual a su alrededor.

—Whaaaaat?

Francia no puede evitar poner una sonrisita.

—Es verdad... nunca se sabe en qué momentose te pueda caer el jabón en la ducha... —comenta también.

—What the fucking hell are you fucking talking about!? —chilla hiiiiiistérico.

—Yo solo digo —Escocia se encoge de hombros levantando las manos con falsa inocencia—. A lo mejor a ti te repugna, pero no sabes lo que piensa él.

Es que la mandíbula del americano se le cae hasta el suelo... y Francia tiene que esconderse en el cuello del escocés para no soltar una carcajada.

—A lo mejor tiene sueños húmedos contigo dentro de una de esas naves vuestras, ¿no es a ti a quien invita todo el tiempo a ser uno con él?

Es que... en serio... casi se cae de la impresion solo con esa idea.

—Pero... no! Ughh! Pero es que... noooooo! No! Él es un fucking PSYCHO. ¡Nunca, nunca, NUNCA podría NADA con él... más allá de matarlo!

—Aunque me parece que es un poco pronto para que tengas esta clase de ideas. De todos modos... happy guilty nightmares, boy.

Francia suelta una carcajada ahogada y tira de Escocia para irse antes de que la furia americana ocasione que les mate, él se deja tirar riéndose un poco también.

—Pfffff... —sigue intentando aguantar la risa el francés, mientras américa sale corriendo con un "waaaaaaaaaaaah"

Escocia toma a Francia de la cintura para llevarselo de ahíy cuando considera que ya están a una buena distancia es que suelta la carcajada recargado sobre él.

El escocés se ríe también sin soltarle.

—LA CAAAAARAAAA! —es que se dobla de risa para nada incómodo con la cercanía.

—¡E insistía! "¡Yo solo quiero matarlo!"

—¡Nunca, nunca, nuncaaa! —le imita.

—Es asquerosoooooo —le imita el escocés también, burlón.

—¡Lo que es tragarse sus palabras!

—Todos pensamos que es asqueroso, ¡por lo menos él lo admite ahora!

—Y solo ahora... Dile al OTRO Amerique que es seguramente quien se está tirando a Russie ahora mismo.

—Wait! —cae en la cuenta

—Quoi?

—¡Eso es lo que puede haber destruido el pasado!

—Quoi?! ¿Decirle a Amerique?

—No! America! Si está acostándose con Russia...

—Ohhh... Oh!

—Desde luego es algo que no debía pasar en está época. ¿Por qué cojones no está England aquí impidiéndolo?

—Pues yo qué voy a sa... —hace una pausa... y se humedece los labios—. Mmm... Creo que se me ocurre dónde puede estar...

Escocia le mira de reojo.

—Es decir no exactamente dónde, pero creo que es posible que... Sea mi culpa.

—Que bien —protesta apretando los ojos.

—Pues no es como que... Yo... Seguro si nos encontramos...

—¿Alguna idea?

—¿De dónde? Mon dieu... La más remota. Podríamos estar en CUALQUIER lugar. Claro que... Déjame pienso a donde iría si quisiera acostarme con él.

—Ugh. So lovely —protesta de nuevo y menos mal que no estás pensando en "acostarme con él para TRAICIONAR a Bélgica".

—Pues que esperarías que hiciéramos, ¿ir a comer como personas civilizadas? El pabellón de París.

Escocia le mira y piensa que Inglaterra se lo habría llevado de ahí para no encontrarse a si mismo merodeando, seguro... tal vez sea divertido ir a molestarle un poco, así que no dice nada.

—Ven... —le toma de la mano el muy cínico, entrelazando los dedos y todo y tira de él hacia el pabellón de París. ¿Y qué va a hacer Escocia si no dejarse, hipnotizado?—. Tenía todo un pabellón solo para París, ¿sabes?

—Why? ¿Ibas a ser dos países?

—Nah, solo que como siempre todo el mundo ama París.

—O más bien, ni el resto de France soporta a los parisinos.

—Pardon?! No son tan insoportables.

Palmaditas escocesas a la espalda.

—Ellos son mi parte oscura.

—Va a ser eso, va a ser eso. ¿Consigo algo para taparme la nariz o crees que pueda soportar el olor nada más? —se burla el británico.

—Y sexy —le mira... Y hace los ojos en blanco. Él se ríe.

—Como dan lata con eso, como si ustedes olieran tan bien.

—Y sin gastarnos la pasta en perfumes

—Tú hueles a loción —le acusa riéndose.

—¿Y? Eso huele bien.

—Tú nunca hueles a loción... Pensé que habrías dicho que eso es para mariquitas o para franceses.

—Maricas y franceses son sinonimos en este caso —responde intentando esquivar el otro asunto que le sonroja porque se la puso para buscar a Bélgica.

—Ehh! —protesta un poco—. Yo solo digo que es sospechoso...

—No tanto como tener dos pabellones. Desde luego, Belgium te lo permite TODO.

—Como si a ti no.

—Menos que a ti.

—Será que tú no le has pedido dos pabellones nunca en una expo. O un pabellón aparte de tu hermano, no dudo que te lo concediera, sin embargo... a ti te concede otras cosas.

—No ha vuelto a montar una expo así.

—Non... la ocasión hace al ladrón. Pero insisto que tú tienes otras ventajas. ¿Cada cuanto bajas tu a Brussels a verla?

—No vamos a hablar de eso.

—Ah, non?

—Nop —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por? ¿No quieres contarme sobre cómo te consiente? ¿O no quieres darte cuenta de que a ti te permite más cosas que a mi?

—No, es que no quiero que creas que voy a escuchar tus mierdas con England, así que nada de mis mierdas con Belgium. Thank you —y además le tensa y le averguenza bastante contarlo, todo sea dicho.

—Mooon dieu, ¿ya ni por chisme me puedo enterar?

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás ella te lo cuente.

—Es bueno saber las dos partes... Yo te veo contento, he de decirlo —admite apretando un poco la mano y haciéndole un cariñito con el pulgar.

—Me alegro por ti.

—Además de a la defensiva... —hace notar y carraspea.

—Yes, es que no quiero que me ataques

—tan sarcástico.

—Cielos, solo estaba haciendo conversación...

—Hablame de los pabellones, ya que estamos aquí.

Francia se ríe un poco y piensa en las cosas que hay por aquí.

—¿Sabes de qué me acabo de acordar?

—¿De qué?

—Algo horrible que había en esta exposición... Mira... —tira de el hasta llevarle a un letrero con una flecha en el que se lee: "Congolese village"

—¿De qué va eso?

—Es... Cielos, sí que hemos avanzado en los últimos cincuenta años... —le mira de reojo—. Es una... Exhibición. Hoy nos MATAN si hacemos algo así... Había una exposición de personas.

—¿De personas? ¿En serio?

—De congoleses... Como un Zoo.

—Oh, dios mío contigo. Vamos a verlos.

—¡¿Conmigo?! ¡Dile a Belgique! ¡Era el Congo Belga! —aunque yo puse más de alguno de esos en otras exposiciones también, ejem—. ¡Eran otros tiempos!

—Vamos a verlos, a decidir a cual te tirarías... y lo liberamos.

Francia le mira... Y levanta las cejas. Sonríe.

—Eres la persona mas políticamente incorrecta que existe.

Escocia se muere de risa porque además le gusta ese título.

—Hala, vamos a ver igual... Quizás descubras que a Belgique ya se le había ocurrido esa da idea de tener un amante del Congo Belga y la encontramos flirteando por ahí

—No, no... no quiero que nos vea.

—¿Por? Dudo que te reconozca siquiera.

El pelirrojo le mira de reojo y piensa que a él sí. Y va a ir y lo va a besar y solo de eso se le revuelve el estomago... asustándose un poco a si mismo.

—Solo es peligroso, vamos.

—Bueno, ya... Sí que lo es. Porque además estas conmigo... —piensa más o menos en lo mismo en realidad—. ¿De verdad no has ido a verla siquiera? Creo que deberíamos.

—France, sigue presionando con eso y te juro que me vuelvo a casa y te quedas aquí para siempre.

—Vaaale, pero es que... ¡es que como no vas a verla al menos a lo lejos! ¿No te da curiosidad? —pregunta aunque le aprieta un pco la mano no sea que de verdad se vaya.

—Stop, reall...

—Scotland! —el chillido bien conocido le interrumpe—. What in the hell haces aquí?

Francia pega un SALTO y le suelta la mano de GOLPE, culpable.

Inglaterra y su bigote miran a Francia un poco de reojo y se vuelve a su hermano, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Arreglar tus estropicios, larva.

Francia se pasa una mano por el pelo y no tarda ni tres segundos en notar que... este inglaterra...

—Angleterre!

—¿Qué estro...? —se sonroja otra vez

—Picios —le completa la palabra y sonríe, con brillito malicioso en los ojos... si, ha olvidado eso de "no cambies el pasado"

Ojos en blanco de Escocia.

—¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Dónde tienes a tu niño pequeño adorado?

—¡No te acerques a America!

—¿Ahora él tampoco puede acercarse? Ya lo vimos hace rato... —Francia se recarga un poquito en Escocia.

—Whaaaat? —vuelve a girarse a Francia.

—Oh, yeah, estaba traumatizado con su nuevo novio.

—WHAAAAT?

Francia le da un golpecito a Escocia en el pecho y sonríe.

—Y no eres tú... Que lo sepas.

—WHAAT?OF COURSE I'M... OF COURSE NOT! WHAT THE HELL? —se atraganta casi con sus propias palabras sintiendo su cara arder.

Francia frunce el ceño con esto... tú mismo te metiste en ello ¿ahora por qué te indigna?

—Wait, eres... uf... —protesta Escocia notando que no es el Inglaterra que buscan—. En serio, ¿qué haces merondeando aquí, Larva? ¿Se puede ser más patético?

Francia traga saliva y le sonríe un poco a Inglaterra cerrándole un ojo.

—Whaat? ¡Cállate! ¡No estoy merodeando! —se sonroja igual porque es exactamente lo que hacía a ver qué había preparado Francia y a robar comida... y quien sabe, tal vez un poco de atención o algo.

—Of course estás merodeando, ¿qué otra cosa si no? —sonríe de lado un poco de lado—. A ver si alguien te presta atención. Alguien concreto... ¿no es incluso ese traje nuevo? —sigue Escocia cruzándose de brazos, sin tener realmente idea pero considerándolo posible. Inglaterra abre más la boca y se abraza a sí mismo para esconderlo.

Francia se ríe.

—Sería mucho más simple si vinieras directamente a pedirla —admite el francés... Y sonríe un poco de lado mirando de reojo a Escocia.

—¡NO VENGO A BUSCAR ATENCIÓN!

—Pfff —sigue burlándose el escocés, sin piedad.

—Anda, vete a buscar mejor a tu niño y a tener relaciones incestuosas.

—Whaaaat? ¡No tengo relaciones incestuosas! ¡Deja en paz a America! —chilla dando un pasito atrás, sudando—. Y-Y-Y peor tú! Dijiste que no vendrías y también estás merodeando por atención —le señala acusándole... atención al "también".

—Quizás es buen momento de proponer un trío... —Francia se rie un poco.

—WHAAAT? —la coordinación perfecta de ambos británicos. Francia se muere de la risa.

—No tienen que hacerse demasiado caso uno al otro.

—No! —chillan los dos.

—Well... —cambia de idea Escocia solo por molestar.

—WHAT? NO! NADA DE... NOOOO!

—No vengas si no quieres, mejor para mí —abraza a Francia de los hombros.

—What? No! Tú... Deja de... deja... pues no me importa! —miente Inglaterra, muerto de rabia.

—Ven y lo pasaremos muy bien los tres... —Francia extiende la mano hacia el inglés.

—No! —aparta las manos, escondiéndolas a su espalda.

—Vengaaaaa, no tienen que hacerse caso entre ustedes... —abraza a Escocia de la cintura y le hace que de un pasito hacia el inglés

Escocia se resiste a darlo e Inglaterra sale corriendo.

—Bollocks —protesta el escocés y sale corriendo detrás.

—Ehhhh! —Francia protesta porque NO se pueden ir los dos y sale corriendo detrás de ambos.

—Paren! Paren los dos! —grita Francia pero ni caso y es que los odia, los ooooodia porque son inalcanzables!

No se detienen hasta un poco más adelante, que Inglaterra se gira a su hermano y grita WHAAAAT? Francia debe llega doblado del todo, sin aire, a caerse casi encima de ambos.

No le hacen mucho caso ahora en realidad.

—¿Qué significa eso? —protesta Inglaterra.

—No... Vuelvan... A... Salir... Corriendo... Así!

—But... —empieza Inglaterra y los dos se giran a mirar a Francia.

—¡Por qué... Corren?!

—No corremos —responde el escocés.

—Pero entonces... ¡¿Qué hace él aquí!? —chilla Inglaterra en su historia señalando a Francia, que se le acerca al inglés y se recarga encima, ahora abrazándole a él de la cintura aun haciéndose el medio sufrido porque le falta el aire.

Inglaterra intenta apartarse un poco de forma poco efectiva.

—Venga, ya... solo era una broma. ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta.

—No, vete! Scotland, ¡tenéis que ir de vuelta!

—¿De vuelta a dónde?

—¡Al futuro o lo que sea!

—¡Haríamos eso si hubiéramos resuelto el problema que has ocasionado! —protesta Escocia.;Francia parpadea.

—Quoi?! ¿Tú... Cómo es... Tú cómo sabes? —pregunta alarmado el francés sin soltarle.

—Él me lo ha dicho —señala a Escocia y vuelve a intentar soltarse un poco.

—Le dijiste... ¿Qué? ¿Cuando?

—Hace un momento, mientras llegabas. Tenemos que encontrar al otro England entre los tres. Aunque no sé si voy a soportar dos a la vez.

Francia mira a Escocia... Y frunce un poco el ceño. Tira de Inglaterra un poco para alejarse un par de pasos de él.

—No es lo que crees, ¿vale?

Imglaterra se sonroja y frunce el ceño ahora si haciendo para que le suelte porque si no lo había pensado hasta ahora, justo acaba de hacerlo con ello.

—Non. Non. Es que si crees que vengo del futuro y todo es igual es un ERROR. Tú y yo estamos casados en el futuro y esto es solo una broma —no le suelta, porque una cosa es... Que él crea que son del pasado cuando hacia esas cosas y otra distinta es que suponga que en cincuenta años elige a Escocia.

—WHAAAAT?

—France! —riñe Escocia y le separa.

—Es que no puede pensar que tu y yo nada, ¡porque tu y yo nada de nada! ¡Solo era una broma!

—No puedes contarle nada del futuro, France, ¡eso es lo que hace que cambie el pasado!

—Pues no creo que no se haya imaginado realmente que podemos casarnos.

—¡No importa! ¡No se lo puedes contar! ¡Igual es eso lo que hace que hayan desaparecido vuestras alianzas!

—¡Pues tú no puedes decirle que venimos del futuro si yo acabo de hacer lo que acabo de hacer! —se queja de vuelta llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tengo que decirselo, es muy posible que haga falta hacer magia aquí. Y él es el que pertenece a esta época.

Francia mira a Inglaterra.

—Debiste decírmelo antes de que yo empezara a hacer el idiota —protesta un poco hacia Escocia.

—Vamos a buscar a mi hermano —decide cruzándose de brazos, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pues vamos a buscarlo —asiente Francia mira si a Escocia de reojo.

Inglaterra está mirándoles todo el tiempo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Vengaaaaa, dejen de enojarse los dos, ¿vale? —pide Francia y ambos bufan a la vez—. ¡Por favor! Tenemos un problema goooordo que te cagas y nuestro futuro esta en juego.

—Vamos, vamos... maldita sea —protesta Escocia.

—Gracias. ¿Tú también? —mira a Inglaterra.

—Como sea —va detrá

—¿Tú no has visto nada raro, Angleterre?

—No, of course not, ni sabía que estabais aquí.

—¿Y en dónde has estado? ¿En el pabellón americano y en el tuyo nada más?

—Yes... No! He visto todos antes de venir a este, era el último que me quedaba —miente nervioso. Francia levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado.

—Claaaaro, claro.

Escocia se ríe por lo bajo haciendo los dos que se sonroje más.

—De hecho puedo apostar que hemos escuchado más de alguna inauguración juntos, así que muy probablemente me hayas visto salir y por eso hayas salido tras de mí —le medio acusa Francia

—¡No he ido tras de ti!

—Angleterre... En esta ocasión concreta creo que lo más útil sería que confesaras.

—Whaaaat? —se pone más nervioso porque vienen del futuro y ni sabe que tanto saben, quizás su yo del futuro ha confesado su... secretito. Ha dicho que están casados o algo, ¿no?

—Venga, anda... Confiesa —Francia se cruza de brazos.

—¿Q-Q-Qué c-confiese? —mira a uno y luego al otro.

—Igual ya todos lo sabemos, larva —ayuda Escocia.

—Exactamente —Francia sonríe un poco más y le cierra un ojo al inglés.

—What? —da un pasito atrás y se sonroja más sintiéndose súper expuesto, pero ¡no podía ser que lo hubiera confesado!:Si supieras todo lo que has confesado...

Escocia pone los ojos en blanco incluso.

—Venga... Confiesa, dinos exactamente lo que piensas.

—¿L-Lo que pienso de... qué?

—¿De qué va a ser? —pregunta Escocia ¿Qué no le estaban sacando confesión de si le había visto o no salir de dónde sea? Aprovechados.

Francia da un pasito hacia el inglés

para presionarle...Y él se sonroja y se asusta más, dando otro pasito atrás

—¿Hacia donde me fui?

—What? —descolocado. Francia le sonríe un poquito.

—Anda, deja de ponerte histérico. Lo que tienes que confesar es que sí me seguiste y a dónde me fuí.

—¡No te seguí, estaba con America! —chilla, el galo hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es verdad, vino ese bobby a decir que America estaba en el calabozo por no sé qué en el pabellón soviético y tú dijiste que era Canadá y él se fue a investigar y yo me quedé hablando con mi gente y luego fuí a ver el resto de pabellones porque America no volvía y este era el que me quedaba.

—Es decir, que como France no volvía viniste aquí a ver si le encontrabas —rectifica Escocia.

—No!—se sonroja atrapado. Francia sonríe.

—Yo seguramente también me fui... de hecho, sospecho que yo estoy contigo.

—What? ¡Está claro que no estás conmigo!

—Non, no creo que esté tan claro. Justamente ahí es donde creo que vamos a encontrarte —explica Francia pensando en ello.

—What?

—Si tu yo... de nuestros tiempos, vino aquí... y no está con Amerique. ¿Con quién crees que esté?

—¡No contigo, desde luego!

Francia hace los ojos en blanco yEscocia a juego.

—Mira... como sigas diciendo eso no vas a ayudarnos en nada

—¡Es la verdad! —chilla porque además le da una rabia terrible decirles que cree que está con Bélgica.

—Qué hubieras hecho de haber vuelto en el tiempo... ¿dónde crees que vas a estar?

—¡Ni siquiera sé a qué he venido!

—Y no puedes saberlo, ya lo sabes —recuerda Escocia.

—Da igual a lo que hayas venido, siempre lo haces —asegura Francia.

—¡No es verdad! —chilla culpable de nuevo.

—¡Pues yo creo!

—¡Pues te equivocas!

—Sigue engañandote a ti mismo.

—¡No es engañarme a mi mismo! —discute, mientras Escocia no les hace mucho caso mirando alrededor.

—¡Sí que lo haces!

—Of course not!

—Desde luego que si es, ¿a quién más ibas a ir a buscar?

—¡A cualquier otro! ¡Tengo muchos amigos!

—Claro que no ibas a ir a buscar a alguien mas, ¡es absurdo!

—¡No tiene nada de absurdo!

—Angleterre, ¿para qué querrías ir a buscar a uno de tus amigos del pasado? Sabes PERFECTAMENTE que vas a buscarme a mi y seguramente estamos teniendo sexo en algún lugar en este momento.

—¡Noo! —sonrojo extremo.

—Lo cual... No es por nada, te pone a ti en desventaja —levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—Whaat?

Da un pasito hacia el oooooooootra vez y otro torpe pasito atrás, cuando alguien llega llámandole "Anglija! Anglija!"

Francia levanta las cejas y la mirada hacia la voz, que es Lituania, ahora mismo parte de la Unión soviética. Inglaterra se desconcentra un poco dejando de mirar a Francia y Escocia se vuelve a ellos también.

—Anglija, dicen que Amerika está peleando con Rusija en el Sputnik!

—explica porque aun y soviético a Lituania siempre le ha caído bien Estados Unidos y está preocupado.

—Whaaaaat? —chilla Inglaterra apartando un poco a Francia.

—¿Cómo van a estar en el Sputnick, no es que era del tamaño de un perro? —pregunta Escocia un poco descolocado, pensando.

—Es una réplica, se puede uno meter dentro, da una salita muy pequeña, es que Rusija quería salir de dentro para la presentación y adecuaron el tamaño —explica el lituano.

—¡Pero America no se iba a meter ahí dentro por nada del mundo! —chilla Inglaterra dispuesto a ir corriendo al pabellón soviético en este instante.

—Ah, merde... Ahí tienes —Francia mira a Escocia nervioso.

—¿Crees que estén...? —le mira de reojo dirigiéndose en un paso más moderado detrás de Lituania e Inglaterra que han salido corriendo.

—No, no creo. Estoy SEGURO. No pueden verlo todos, ¡sería un desastre!

—Ni siquiera deberían hacerlo. Se supone que estamos a media guerra fría o algo.

—Bueno, dile a eso a un chico con hormonas de adolescente y el corazón roto.

—Las brillantes ideas de mi hermano. Vamos —le apresura.

—Debía olvidarle, no tirárselo. No pensé que Russie estuviera por la labor, ¿sabes?

—Eso es en realidad un poco raro —asiente cayendo en la cuenta que el ruso es de esta época, no del futuro.

—¿Un poco? Como dices... Es mitad de la guerra fría. Y tú mismo viste la reacción de Amerique hace un rato solo con la idea. Y ahora Russie está...

—Tirándose al America del futuro —sonríe un poco de lado—. Menudo tórrido romance —comentas sarcástico—. Creo que eso es lo que vamos a tener que arreglar.

—¿Arreglar cómo?

—No lo sé, me refiero a que debe ser eso lo que lo ha cambiado todo.

—Pero por que ha cambiado mi relación con Angleterre... ¿Pero no ha desaparecido ninguna de las cosas de Amerique?

—¿Lo has mirado?

—No... Pero no desapareció nada de... Vale... Non, no tengo idea.

Para cuando llegan al pabellón ruso, acaban de conseguir romper la puerta del Sputnik. Rusia aun está con la cosa de fuera de los pantalones medio abrazado al estadounidense desnudo, tratando de recuperar el ritmo respiratorio y cardíaco normal.

La cosa de fuera... otra vez. Ejem.

América echa la cabeza un poco atrás en una posición súper incomoda pero bastante satisfecho intentando también recuperar el aliento.

—Jesus... fuck... Esto... —susurra sonriendo un poco porque se parece bastante a lo que tenía pensado del hate sex en la cápsula.

Rusia deja de mirar hacia la gente que está fuera con cara como si hubieran encontrado un alienigena dentro de la nave espacial para mirar al americano.

Él le sonríe y esta a punto de acercarse a darle un beso cuando el ruido de afuera le distrae un poco.

Rusia no tiene NI IDEA de lo que está pasando cuando el Inglaterra del futuro, llevando solo la gabardina de Francia consigue abrirse paso hasta quedar delante de todos.

—America! —le riñe incrédulo (y se sonroja porque está desnudo).

—Ugh...

—What the hell are you think are you doing? Fuera de aquí! —le toma de un brazo para sacarlo, tirando pero girando la cara porque... está desnudo.

—No, no... Wait. Es que... Toda la gente —susurra América quien acaba de caer en la cuenta de que... No deberían verle

—Yes, exacto. TODA la gente. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡has cambiado el pasado!

—I... I... Wait —mira adentro a Rusia de reojo—. Dame...

Rusia les mira a uno y a otro y toma a America de la cintura para que no le lleve.

—¡No te puedo dar nada! Está aquí todo el mundo, ¡no hace más que llegar gente!

—No me grites, ok? Si no estaban viendo y si no sabían que era yo ahora lo saben! —protesta de vuelta.

Inglaterra tira más buscando por ahí algo que usar para cubir al americano, como una tela de las que hacen de mantel.

—¡¿Cómo voy a no gritarte?! ¡Te he dicho ESPECIFICAMENTE que NO hicieras esto!

—¿Y gritarme qué es lo que va a cambiar? —arranca el la tela del mantel que ha visto el inglés.

—¡Es que no entiendo como se te ha ocurrido!

—Como a ti se te ocurrió irte con Francia y dejarme ahí encerrado con el commie! —protesta amarrándose el mantel en la cintura. Rusia sale pesadamente después de America.

—No... ¡no te dejé encerrado con él! Y no me fui con... no tiene nada que ver, se supone que eres bastante adulto para... —ahí es cuando Rusia gira a America de los hombros para que le mire a él otra vez porque no entiende lo que acaba de pasar e Inglaterra solo suena como una molesta voz que hace "Mimimimi" chillando.

América se gira a mirarle y como está enfrente de toda la gente levanta la nariz y le encara sonrojándose un poquito.

A Rusia le importa un pimiento... o menos, toda la gente. Ni siquiera está seguro de que preguntarle, pero como le encara de esa forma se yergue un poco también, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Inglaterra les mira a ambos frunciendo un poco el ceño por haber perdido la atención del americano.

Y otra vez la tensión sube... Y sube... En solo dos segundos. Así que el ruso frunce el ceño poniéndose más en guardia aun, acompañada toda la escena de otro grito de "America!" Esta vez del Inglaterra del pasado.

La confirmación de la confirmación de que SÍ es América.

—What? —le pregunta a Rusia frunciendo el ceño sin ni girarse.

Rusia sigue sosteniéndole la mirada y entrecierra los ojos porque es que no podría estar más confundido con todo esto.

Inglaterra futuro se sobresalta con el grito reconociéndose y tratando de esconderse y llevarse a America de nuevo.

América de la actualidad se le acerca un poco mas a Rusia hasta casi quedar nariz con nariz.

—Chto? —pregunta él también.

—What the hell, America, come on! —protesta Inglaterra del futuro.

El estadounidense le sostiene la mirada unos segundos más y sorprendentemente se separa decidiendo escuchar al inglés.

Rusia levanta la mano y le toma del cuello en un movimiento súper rápido de esos suyos cuando nota que desvía la mirada, aprovechando el momento.

América levanta la mano en defensa poniéndosela en el pecho al ruso.

Este le aprieta un poco la garganta hasta que puede notar que le cuesta tragar.

Ambos Inglaterra se quedan sin aliento.

Y es que América le da un puñetazo en las costillas cuando siente ya que le cuesta tragar.

Rusia se queda sin aire y aprieta más fuerte tirando de él para hacerle bajar la cabeza y tirarle al suelo, clavando los dedos en su cuello.

Cielos, esto nunca nunca pasa... No, pero es que Rusia no entiende un pimiento

No, esta bien... Tiene gracia que se líen a golpes. América se ahoga bastante más tensando los músculos del cuello para que no pueda ahorcarle de verdad, aunque siente un profundo dolor en el cuello. En su histeria levanta una pierna para meterle una patada que haga que le suelte.

Rusia levanta el pie para que no le dé intentando empujarle con aun más fuerza, apoyando todo su peso.

Al americano se le doblan las rodillas casi cediendo y cayéndose y piensa con la adrenalina a tope y casi sin aire que TODO EL MUNDO va a ver cómo Rusia le doblega frente a el a pura fuerza en el brazo. Es este único pensamiento el que hace que junte toda su fuerza, le tome del brazo y se quite las manos del cuello.

Rusia literalmente dobla el codo y salta sobre él para tirarle de un barrigazo, cayéndosele encima. Vale... Pues nada que hacer. Le aplasta del todo, incluyendo el orgullo.

No creo que tanto, no ha podido doblegarle en realidad, hasta ha logrado separar la mano del cuello. Le abraza de la cintura y trata de rodar con él hasta caer de la tarima o esconderse en algún lado.

América tose y respira, dejándole hacer todo lo demás pero no lo consigue. Ambos Inglaterras, con ayuda de unos cuantos de los que miran les separan. De nuevo dispuestos a encerrar a America por perpetrador del desorden público y todo eso. Alguien trata de llevarse a Rusia, pero esta vez se resiste.

Por suerte con todo el altercado, nadie se da cuenta de los dos Inglaterras iguales... pero Escocia se acerca a ayudarles.

América frunce el ceño aun con un poco de tos, mirando a Rusia enfadado. Empuja a los guardias y forcejea para que le suelten.

—Stop, Stop! —protestan ambos Inglaterras mientras Russia también intenta soltarse

—Fucking let me go! —protesta América poniendo más fuerza hasta conseguir soltarse de un brazo. Señala a Rusia con un dedo—. Que se te ocurra volver a ahorcarme, fucking psycho!

—¡Tú me estabas tocando! —grita Rusia de vuelta como única cosa que se le ocurre para defenderse, porque además no lo entiende aun.

Ambos británicos del furuto aprietan los ojos con eso e Inglaterra del pasado suelta un "WHAT?"

—So fucking what, you shit head?! Tu me estabas persiguiendo como el fucking psycho que eres! —hace un movimiento rápido con el brazo que aún tiene uno de los guardias consiguiendo soltarse del todo, enfadado porque aun está desnudo y hay mucha gente y esto no puede ir así en estos tiempos... Jodido además de que les hayan atrapado y este todo el mundo ahí... Y de malitas en general. Se da la media vuelta para largarse.

—¡Tú hacías... cosas! —grita—. ¡NO TE VAYAS! —grita con genuina desesperación con una última embestida para que le suelten e ir.

Estados Unidos le mira de reojo con ese grito y solo por joder es que si que se abre paso entre la gente para irse adonde sea... Al menos a darle un puñetazo a una pared para descargar su frustración.

—NET! NEEEET! —grita desesperado y le golpea a alguien incluso, pero... Todos los británicos se van tras él.

Francia decide empezar a decirle a todo el mundo que no hay nada que ver aquí y que se dispersen... a Rusia se lo llevan entre cinco, mientras lloriquea

América se pasa las dos manos por el pelo, tira una mesita en el camino y le da un puñetazo a una de las mamparas que tiene un cartel del sputnik, bufando de mal humor porque además, la verdad, quería que Rusia le siguiera.

—America, America —tratan de llamar su atención ambos inglaterras, él se gira a mirarles cuando ya hay menos gente a su alrededor.

—¡Tenemos que arreglar esto! —exclama uno.

—¡Es un absoluto desastre! —exclama el otro. Escocia decide ir a ayudar a Francia.

—¡No me regañes! —protesta América aunque no le estén regañando

—¡Cómo no te voy a regañar! —protestan los dos a la vez y es que mirarse a si mismos es raro.

—E-England... tranquilo, no pasa nada —asegura el Inglaterra del futuro al otro.

—I know, sé que venís del futuro.

—¡No me regañen! —insiste América enfadado.

—What? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—France está aquí con Scotland...

—Ugh... Todo el mundo aquí, awesome —protesta el americano estirando el cuello a ver si ve por ahí a Rusia, que está pegando a todo el mundo con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas porque no entiende nada de esto y no quería que America se fuera, así que ahora mismo todo el mundo está intentando calmarle/knoquearlo.

Ambos Inglaterras hablan aun sobre donde pueden conseguir algo de ropa apra ellos y Francia y Escocia

América le mira a uno y luego al otro, impaciente.

—Well... Primero me gritan y luego me ignoran.

—Vamos a ir al hotel de England a calmarnos todos un poco y a que nos preste ropa para ver como arreglamos esto —le explica el Inglaterra futuro.

—Well, vámonos AHORA. De hecho podríamos volver al futuro y ya.

—No podemos ir al futuro y dejar a Russia así! ¿Sabes qué podría hacerte? —protesta Inglaterra futuro.

—Aun no entiendo qué estabas haciendo aquí, d-desnudo —trata de protestar el del pasado, sonrojándose, aunque nota que está más gordo.

América se lleva una mano a la cara y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por qué ÉL está aquí? —le protesta al Inglaterra actual.

—Han venido France y Scotland a buscaros —responde él—. Y me han encontrado a mi.

—¡Y tenían que llegar los DOS a gritarme así enfrente de todos! ¡No soy un niño pequeño!—ya que estamos indignados por todo...

—Si no lo fueras habrías actuado de manera madura no yendo a revolcarte con Russia como te prohibí expresamente —riñe el Inglaterra futuro.

—Whaaaat? Con... Russia te estabas... WHAT? —pregunta incredulo el pasado.

—STOP! —grita América al Inglaterra actual levantando los brazos y mirándole ENFADADISIMO porque además Rusia le ha dicho que nadie le escucha y nade le hace caso y no crean que no hace mella cuando se lo dice él.

—What? —protesta Inglaterra futuro frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué paré qué? ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Todo esto es mi culpa por traerte aquí y pensar que podías aprovechar la oportunidad en tu beneficio en vez de meternos a todos en problemas!

—Pero como puedes ser... ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido acostarte de todos con Russia? —Inglaterra del pasado aun no se lo cre porque según él ellos dos...

—Because I fucking love him! Y si tu no lo puedes entender, si no son capaces de entenderlo ninguno de los dos... —hace aspavientos—. ¡Entonces realmente no les importo YO! ¡Y son tontísimos y nada awesome!

—W-What? —a Inglaterra pasado se le rompe el corazón, literalmente.

Inglaterra futuro le mira y se queda con la boca abierta al notarlo, hasta siente un poco de empatía con ello.

—¡Por qué nunca puedes entender nada! ¡Nunca te parece nada! NADA! —América actual sigue gritando como desaforado porque en realidad no tiene IDEA de como arreglar nada de todo esto e Inglaterra DEBERÍA entenderlo todo como siempre termina por entenderlo.

Inglaterra pasado traga saliva y baja la cabeza, callándose e intentando no echarse a llorar, pensando que el americano en el futuro hará como Francia y todo el mundo volverá a abandonarle para siempre. (Ugh, lo siento Inglaterra del pasado)

—America, stop —protesta el Inglaterra futuro—. ¡No hemos venido a esto!

América aprieta los ojos y se cruza de brazos porque sí, habían ido al pasado a olvidarse de Rusia pero es que NO PUEDE.

—Well, vinimos a algo que no se puede entonces.

—¡Claro que no se puede si haces esta clase de cosas! —vuelve a protestar y el otro Inglaterra decide irse ahora que no le hacen caso.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Tú SÍ puedes venir a tirarte a tu fucking husband France y yo no puedo intentar que Russia me quiera de nuevo?

—¡No estaba tirándome a nadie! —chilla olvidando al otro Inglaterra que se está yendo.

Cuando Inglaterra intenta irse es que se topa con Francia de la actualidad de frente, al que le han atraído los gritos.

(Es que sieeeeempre te vas, Inglaterra! Quietoooo)

—Angleterre? —Francia le mira irse descolocado, luego mira a América y al otro Inglaterra, acercándose a ellos.

Inglaterra del pasado aguanta un sollozo hasta irse mientras el del futuro sigue discutiendo con América sobre las responsabilidades de ser padre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Francia cuando llega a su lado, frunciendo el ceño y aun mirando hacia donde se ha ido el otro Inglés.

Inglaterra se asusta al oírle dando un saltito. América está a nada de arrancarle la cabeza... En realidad a cualquiera, no es nada personal con Inglaterra aunque el que le siga regañando no ayuda.

Francia gira la cara de donde ha dejado de ver al inglés hacia el Inglaterra actual... y le mira a los ojos.

—What? Qué va a haber pasado, que... mira lo que ha hecho the kid.

Francia se le echa a los brazos a Inglaterra. Sí. El kid. Le da igual. Le abraza y en este momento le da igual el kid y el otro Inglaterra

Inglaterra se sonroja porque solo lleva la gabardina y no se lo esperaba.

—Eres un IDIOTA —le susurra Francia en su cuello apretándole con fuerza.

Inglaterra traga saliva y mira a America de reojo abrazando un poco a érica sinceramente querría estrellarles la cabezas una con la otra.

—Ehm... F-France...

De hecho lo imagina... Como esa vez en la base rusa que le rompió a un guardia la cabeza contra la mesa solo de un manotazo. Suena música de fondo en su mente y ve en cámara lenta los dos cráneos explotar uno con otro.

Inglaterra busca a su yo pasado por ahí recordando que se ha ido. Finalmente Francia se separa en pro de la trama... el británico le mira y luego mira a América.

—¿Dónde ha ido el otro yo?

—Allá. Se iba cuando yo vine.

—Who knows —habla a la vez América cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve a buscarle, please —le pide al americano.

—Que vaya... A buscarle. Así. Great —protesta porque sigue solo con un mantel en la cintura pero este Inglaterra le desquicia ahora mismo... y más con Francia así que indignado ahí va a buscarle.

Inglaterra está fuera llorando. América sale ahora si por la puerta del pabellón de la URSS con su mantel en la cintura, tapado lo mejor que se puede. Da vueltas sobre sí mismo para averiguar a donde se pudo haber ido.

Está ahí, sentado en algún rinconcito ahí mismo.

Estados Unidos levanta las cejas cuando le ve y se acerca a el desfrunciendo el ceño del todo. El inglés no se entera porque tiene las manos en la cara.

América se le acerca del todo y se enrolla un poco mejor en el mantel antes de sentarse frente a él en el suelo.

—Hey...

Inglaterra corta en seco sus sollozos y se destapa los ojos que con las lágrimas se ven de un verde super brillante. Recoge un poco las piernas y echa atrás la espalda asustado.

—Why are you crying? —pregunta América dulcemente mirándole desconsolado con sus ojotes azules.

—No! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete con Russia o... lo que sea! —protesta sonrojandose y buscando un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

—Come on... Ya bastante la he cagado hoy, ¿no crees?

—Pues no me importa, no es como si tú y yo... no es como si... ¡A mi me da igual ¡y no voy a volver a preocuparme por ti! ¡Nunca lo hice de todos modos!

América le mira un poco desconsolado por unos cuantos segundos más. Inglaterra también.

No le... Americaaaaa. Se acerca a él y le da un beso en los labios porque esta historia no era lo bastante multipairing.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas, paralizándose.

Acto seguido... se sonroja y luego le besa de vuelta cerrando los ojos y abrazándole porque sí le ha asustado lo de Rusia y en este momento sí tiene una idea de que lo suyo con America podría funcionar y tendría futuro.

Para cuando se separan América tiene los ojos completamente llorosos y otra vez el corazón en un hilo. De hecho solloza una vez sin abrir los ojos pegando frente con frente.

Inglaterra no quiere volver en si, no quiere abrir los ojos ni soltarle. América se sorbe un poco los mocos.

—No te vayas con Russia, no me dejes solo —susurra Inglaterra.

—¿Por qué nadie me quiere de verdad? —pregunta a la vez el americano.

—Yo... Yo sí... yo... —no es capaz de decirlo sabiendo que se ha acostado con Rusia y que Francia va a casarse con Escocia y todo es horrible. Le empuja un poco ahora, pero no se le quita de encima.

—Suéltame, ¡no es verdad que yo sí!

—Ya lo sé... —se limpia los ojos y se sorbe los mocos otra vez—. Y no te cansas de decirme que ni Russia ni Egypt me quieren tampoco.

—What?

—You always say... Que él es un psycho... Y ella una interesada... —susurra con voz muy suave e infantil.

—No entiendo nada, America.

Él se limpia la mano moqueada en el mantel. Inglaterra se quita su chaqueta y se la pone por los hombros.

—¿Que no entiendes? —pregunta el menor haciéndose bolita contra él.

—Lo que pasa. ¿Por qué estais aquí? ¿Qué ocurre con Russia?

El de gafas levanta la vista y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Qué haces con él? Creía que le odiabas y que... que tú y yo... —se sonroja mucho porque en realidad es algo que va muuuy lento y que aun queda mucho para que pase pero ya hay ciertas cosas, ahora que Francia le hace un poco de caso se había bajado, pero si va a casarse con Escocia como que...

—No... tu y yo... no... —susurra negando un poquito con la cabeza y desviando la mirada.

—No me importa, yo ni quería —responde tsundere intentando separarse de nuevo. América aprieta los ojos con esto aunque no se le quita de encima.

—I know... god, ¿por qué siempre me lo tienes que recordar? Además tu me besaste de vuelta.

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja

—Yes, ¡me besaste de vuelta! Y aunque digas que no, ¡sí que hubiéramos hecho una gran pareja!

—¡¿Y por qué te fuiste con Russia!?

—¡Pues porque tu te quedaste con France! —responde de vuelta frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose un poco porque ODIA este tema.

—Tú has venido hasta aquí a buscarme a Russia, ¡no a mi! Y yo NUNCA me voy a quedar con France.

Estados Unidos le mira con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?"

—Vas a casarte con él... aunque de hecho... —entrecierra los ojos y le brillan y se nota clariiiiito que ha tenido una idea awesome de las suyas. De la nada se ríe—. Jaaaaaa! ¿Me creíste verdad?

—What? —se sonroja de muerte y aun más con la segunda parte.

—Nah, siempre vas a quererme a MI y tú y yo vamos a casarnos y a estar juntos y vas a odiar a France para siempre porque es un tonto y yo soy mucho más awesome.

—¿Por qué has venido por Russia entonces?

—Po... Porqueeeee... ehhh,... quería... ehhh...

—¡Ya vale de burlarte de mí! —frunce el ceño y vuelve a empujarle.

—¡No me estoy burlando de ti! —aprieta los ojos...—. Ok, ok... vale, no... ¡no estamos juntos porque tu no quisiste estar conmigo y eres un tonto! ¡Todo hubiera sido fucking perfecto de haber querido!

—What the hell? —protesta Inglaterra del futuro que tras haberles dejado un poco de tiempo para que se calmara, han vuelto ha salir.

El inglaterra del pasado se sobresalta y se sonroja

—What?!

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, eh? —riñe al americano ignorando a su otro yo.

—Nothing! ¿De... De qué? ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! —América aprieta los ojos.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que consolarme! —se señala.

—¡Pues eso hacía pero él solo me dice cosas!

—¿Qué cosas?

América frunce el ceño un poco e Inglaterra lo frunce en espejo

—Pues él aun... No eres tú como ahora y aun no sale todo mal con él —explica. Inglaterra mira a su yo del pasado de reojo.

—Eso te lo he dicho antes, ¡pero no puedes hacer eso conmigo tampoco! —se sonroja bastante y no le mira a los ojos.

—Quisiera saber ¿exactamente que te gustaría que hiciera? ¿Sí te das cuenta que no me dejas hacer esto con NADIE? Con Russia esta mal, con Egypt voy a ser un mal padre y contigo está mal también.

—¡Hacer esto ahora va a cambiar el futuro! ¿No lo ves? ¡No es que no quiera es que es peligroso! Bloody hell, ¡¿cómo se me ha ocurrido que podía confiar en tu sensatez y traerte aquí?!

—¡Pues si el futuro es un asco mejor que lo cambie a algo mejor!

—¡No! ¡Este no era el plan! No podremos volver si lo cambias, ¿no lo entiendes?

—Pues quizás sea mejor no volver y ya. ¡Aquí las cosas no están tan mal!

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu otro yo!?

—No lo sé —se lleva las manos a la cabeza agobiado.

—Listen... cálmate, ok? Vamos a arreglar este estropicio y a volver a casa e intentar arreglar las cosas ahí. ¿Sí? —le pone las mqnos en los hombros.

—Aquí los dos me quieren... Y Egypt no esta pero... Tampoco está embarazada

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Andar con los dos? —frunce el ceño—. ¡No voy a ir contigo si estás con otro!

—Argh —protesta porque la verdad solo quisiera volver a su vida normal con Egipto y Rusia tan felices ambos.

—Venga... vamos arreglar esto, de algo habrá servido al menos venir aquí.

—Solo quiero mi vida normal, con Egypt y Russia —le susurra al Inglaterra actual

—Well... entonces creo que deberías plantearte seriamente hacer algo para NO tener ese hijo —responde nervioso pensando que debería abrazarle, sin atreverse.

—Pero es como un... Mini yo—explica vacilando un poco.

—No tiene por qué, tú no te pareces a mí en NADA —pero que mentira más gorda—. Claro que no es lo mismo, pero mira como yo no me parezco a Germania.

America frunce un poco el ceño con esto.

—No te enfades conmigo. ¡Es Egypt quien está haciéndote elegir!

—Pero es que no puedo elegir.

—Entonces díselo.

—Ayer se lo dije... Y se enojó —explica—. Y es que no quiero que me deje ella tampoco.

—I don't know, America, pero si antes estabas feliz y lo que lo ha hecho desbalancearse todo es ese niño no deseado... Aunque por otro lado, Russia está yéndose con China, no olvides eso.

Estados Unidos siente una punzadita en el corazón con eso.

—Después de todo por eso hemos venido aquí, se supone que has elegido a Egypt y a tu hijo.

—Pero es que... —aprieta los ojos—. No es tan fácil solo dejar ir a Russia así. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderme nunca?

—Pues lo sería más si no hubieras ido a... ¿Cómo demonios lo has logrado aun en esta época?

—No sé, solo fui a buscarle y hablamos... Y... —se lo piensa un poco—. De hecho me dijo que si me quedaba diríamos que los dos llegamos al espacio y... Sería muy fácil todo.

—What? Los dos? —parpadea un par de veces.

—Podríamos hacerlo todo los dos... Todo. Lo del espacio... Y luego yo sé como ir a la luna, así que haríamos eso. El idiota de Putin ni siquiera ha nacido o es pequeñito así que no es un problema aun... Y solo hay que disolver la USSR, pero yo se como —así de fácil todo—. Resuelvo todo porque ya sé como hacerlo y... Ya.

—No, no... eso no funciona, no podeis ser dos y en cuanto cambies el pasado completamente, desapareceras como ha hecho nuestra ropa.

Arruga la nariz.

—Básicamente entonces... Ni una de las cosas que quiero sirven.

—Pues solo... podemos volver.

—A casa donde todo es un desastre y esta Egypt y the baby.

—Hay que arreglar eso —responde notando que en realidad realmente no quiere a ese niño, porque no es un motivo más para volver, si no para huir. América suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Pero es que óyete como hablas de eso, se supone que es lo que has elegido y no pareces feliz.

—Pues ¿cómo voy a estar feliz? Tampoco... Tampoco sé si ella esta feliz en realidad, no parece estarlo tanto —admite mordiéndose un poco la herida del labio.

—Ehm... Hay otra cosa más —apunta Francia, que ha estado escuchando un poco al margen y ahora se ha acercado al escuchar esto—. Algo en lo que yo no había pensado

Inglaterra se gira a mirarle.

—Bueno... Ehm... Hablé un poco con Egypte antes de venir aquí —decide omitir el asunto de que se fue de la casa—, y me comentaba una cosa... Importante.

—¿El qué?

—Es probable que el biño que tenga ella sea... El futuro América. En especial si no tiene un territorio.

—What? ¿El futuro America?

—Oui... El bebe podría reemplazarle.

—¿Te refieres como... nosotros a nuestros padres?

—Whaaat?! —chilla el americano, Inglaterra le mira.

—Exactamente... Como nuestros padres.

—Pero si yo soy... ¡Yo!

—Definitivamente no puedes tenerlo entonces.

—Pero yo soy grande y fuerte y super awesome, eso no puede pasarme a mí.

—¿Y tú te crees que papa no era grande y fuerte y super awesome? —replica Francia.

—My god America... un bloody condón. Eres peor que adolescente —riñe Inglaterra cada vez más preocupado.

—¡Ella dice que no es necesario! Yo que voy a saber que iba a quedar embarazada —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Cómo no va a serlo! Debía querer quedarse expresamente para tenerte bien agarrado y saber que no la vas a dejar.

—You are so fucking awful... —protesta América frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo te digo la verdad, aunque no quieras oirlo. Quiere aprovecharse de ti por tu dinero.

—Y Russia tampoco me quiere porque es un psycho.

—¡Pues lo es!

El de ojos azules le mira fijamente y el de verdes le sostiene la mirada.

—Y tu tampoco me quieres así porque estás con France. Al final, a mi no me quiere nadie así según tú —se encoge de hombros—. Thanks, England... you really make me feel awesome.

—America! ¡Decirte que sí te quieren no hará que lo hagan! Eso sería engañarte, solo tienes que buscar a alguien más, a alguien bueno y olvidarte de ellos.

America niega con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño aún más, porque esto NO le ayuda en nada.

—Of course... conseguir a alguien bueno y awesome... like who? Like... France, maybe? Asumo que él SÍ te quiere a ti.

Inglaterra se sonroja.

—¿Quieres que me pase todo el día recordándote cómo es que él se ha acostado con todo el mundo y te ha dado la espalda cada fucking vez? Puedo levantarme todos los días y decirte "tu relación con France is a piece of shit"... ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Cuántos días vas a tardarte en no contestarme el teléfono?

El británico se sonroja más apretando los ojos y bajando la cabeza.

—Todo es demasiado complicado últimamente como para tenerte a ti TODO el rato diciéndome que toda la gente que me importa realmente no me quiere —agrega basante serio.

—Yo no le quiero —responde incómodo, sin mirarle.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser esa tu conclusión?! —protesta Francia al lado del inglés, hacia él.

—¡Tú vete, nadie habla contigo! ¡Ni siquiera tenías que venir! —Inglaterra empuja a Francia, dolido y afectado.

—Él te está pidiendo que le apoyes, ¡no que te pongas en contra mía! —protesta Francia.

—¡Los dos sois unos idiotas y no deberíais estar aquí ninguno!

América sigue mirando a Inglaterra con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues tu también eres un idiota porque no entiendes nada —protesta el americano haciéndose bolita.

Él les empuja a los dos, un poco desesperado y decide mejor ir con su yo pasado y su hermano a arreglar esto, quienes ya llevan un rato decidiendo como hacerlo.

Francia fulmina a América porque parece imposible librarse de su pasado, solo con una leve mención de él Inglaterra termina histérico y afectado. Decide irse a fumar pasando de todos y de mal humor.

Después de un rato, los tres convienen que lo mejor es borrarles la memoria a Rusia y al Inglaterra pasado.

América se acerca a ellos después de un rato, curioso. Los tres le miran.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Planeamos como arreglar esto. Tú y France vais a venir conmigo al hotel —explica el Inglaterra del pasado.

—¿Y tú y uncle Scotland?

—Van a arreglarlo con Russia.

—What? Ellos?

—Yes... es lo más fácil.

—Nada lo atrae más que yo.

—No es cuestión de atraerle ahora. Vamos a borrarle la memoria.

—Para que te digo que no me parece... ¿verdad? —pregunta haciendo un mohín.

—Es que esto cambiará el pasado, se supone que tú no tenías que acostarte con él en esta época. Así que lo mejor es que no lo recuerde...

—Bueno... ¿No hubiera sido más simple borrarme a mi la memoria y que no recordara nada de nada de nada?

—¿A ti? Why?

—Olvidarme de Russia en vez de venir aquí. Si no se nos ocurrió seguro fue por algo... es comobuna awesome señal de que realmente no tenía que olvidarle.

—Oh, eso puedo hacerlo.

—No fucking way —América niega rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Why not?

—Porque no quiero olvidarme de él.

—Pero arreglaría tus problemas con eso ¿no?

—Yes... pero es que... no. No quiero olvidarme de él.

—Pero es lo más fácil...

—So what? —entre más lo dice, más convencido está de que... es justamente este el asunto. En efecto, acababa de encontrar la salida más facil al enorme problema, y justamente al tener la salida fácil ahí enfrente, era lo que le hacía repentinamente sentirse del todo resuelto en esto—. No me importa qué, no voy a dejar a Russia

Inglaterra frunce el ceño y piensa que podría darle a él la poción del olvido... aunque sin saber cuanto tiene que olvidar... pero podrían poner una parte de Rusia y funcionaría para él.

—Lo que creo que... Voy a hacer es hablar con Egypt.

—Dame un minuto... —pide y se vuelve con el otro Inglaterra y Escocia.

—Hmmm —mira lo que hace

Se los lleva a ambos para explicarles este plan. Así que discuten un poco sobre como hacerlo y Escocia pone los ojos en blanco porque él si sabe hacer la poción, así que decide que vale, que la hará pero será cuando vuelvan al presente

América frunce el ceño al ver que Inlaterra se va y da un par de vueltas sobre si mismo, impaciente, pensando en ir a buscar a Rusia otra vez. Pero es que... uno de los problemas es su desnudez.

Inglaterra asiente y vuelve con ellos para llevarlos al hotel. Lo que le corta al americano del todo cualquier movimiento.

—Por qué no... ¿cuál es la prisa? —pregunta América cuando Inglaterra vuelve para llevarles.

—Eh?

—Podríamos ir al hotel... y pensar todo esto un poco mejor.

—Cuanto más tardemos más peligroso será.

—Why?

—Porque hay más posibilidades de que alguien haga algo que lo cambie todo.

—Pues... Para que me molesto en hablar. Todo es "no, no, no" —protesta —. Quiero ir a ver a Russia.

—Es que... No es una buena idea.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, no es buena idea —decide a ver si con eso le dice lo contrario.

—Bien —asiente.

—Nooo! ¡Tienes que llevarme la contraria!

—What? Come on!

—Wait! England! —le llama el Inglaterra del futuro.

—What? —se gira.

—Que necesitamos a the Kid para esto —explica Escocia—. Tiene que hacerlo él porque es él a quién tiene que olvidar y acabamos de caer en la cuenta de ello.

América sonrie un poco, victorioso.

—HAAA!

—What? —protesta el Inglaterra del pasado.

—¿Vas a besar tu a psycho? —pregunta Escocia.

—No, but...

—Entonces dale tus pantalones al chico e iros los tres al hotel, yo le acompaño.

—Mis... w-what?

—Tienes otros en el hotel, larva —protesta Escocia poniendo los ojos impaciente.

—Yo le daré los míos —suelta Francia tan tranquilo, que ha vuelto de fumar.

Todos los británicos le miran interesados y ambos Inglaterras caen en la cuenta que se van... solos con él.

Francia le sonríe al Inglaterra al que acaba de ayudarle mientras se lleva las manos al cinturón.

—Para que luego no digan que no soy bien intencionado —indica quitándose el cinturón y haciéndolo sonar como látigo.

El Inglaterra futuro frunce el ceño porque sigue con las palabras de América resonándole en el cerebro, el otro se sonroja.

Francia mira a su Inglaterra, es decir el del futuro y le sonríe un poco dejando que caiga el pantalón al suelo.

Él frunce el ceño y gira la cara, cruzandose de brazos. El pasado se sonroja más.

—Vengaaaa! —apresura América. Escocia también carraspea un poco incómodo.

—No iras a enfadarte conmigo por ayudarte, ¿o sí? —pregunta Francia a Inglaterra actual

—¡No es eso lo que me enfada!

—¿Te enfada acaso algo que no haya cambiado recientemente? Algo que definitivamente no puedo cambiar, ¿cómo es el pasado?

Bufa

—Angleterreeeee. Dieu, venga... Vámonos pues —se agacha enseñando BIEN el culo... Ah y es que no trae nada más. Cielos.

En cuanto se agacha es cuando se ve que no lleva nada, los tres británicos apartan la mirada.

Francia se levanta otra vez con los pantalones en la mano y sonríe

Escocia le mira de reojo, Inglaterra del pasado entre los dedos y el Inglaterra del futuro rabia porque además se ha dado cuenta de los otros dos.

—¡Listo! Podemos irnos entonces, pero quizás fuera bueno que me ayudaras a taparme, mon amour.

—America, dale el bloody mantel!

—Voy, voy... Espera —se pone los pantalones y es que claramente no le cierran pero como lleva el chaleco de Inglaterra, puede cubrirse un poco

—Vas a comprarme unos pantalones nuevos, ¿eh? —asegura Francia amarrándose el mantel como si fuera túnica.

—Obviamente no —se van los tres discutiendo.

—So... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Vamos, hay que encontrarle, eso lo primero —Escocia hace un gesto con la mano para que le siga meterse al pabellón otra vez.

—Eso creo que no debe ser tan difícil, hay que preguntar.

—Te daré un poco de esto —le muestra el bote que ha usado antes con Bélgica —. Tienes que ponertelo en los labios como si fuera... bueno, como el lapiz de labios de las tías. Cuando lo hagas tu voz cambiará. Entonces le dices lo que tiene que olvidar y se le olvidara... y para cerrar el hechizo le besas. ¿entendido?

—Vale... Vale. Y... ¿No puedo hacer así como que me recuerde algún día o que no deje de quererme o algo así?

—No es una buena idea, pero... te ha querido de nuevo con solo un día cuando más os odiabais, ¿no? Pues que más da, puedes volver a conseguirlo sin necesidad de decirle eso —se encoge de hombros. Escocia parpadea.

—Eso... No lo había pensado.

—¿No es justo por eso por lo que casi te cargas el futuro?

—Es... Yes, bueno... Es verdad que... Ahora me ha invitado a quedarme con él, de hecho y solo paso un día —admite asintiendo un poco.

—Entonces yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

—Pero se fue con China... Y está el asunto de Egypt.

—Bollocks, ¿tú a quién coño quieres?

—¿A... Ambos? ¿No te pasa a ti?

—Yes, pero madurar consiste en renunciar a cosas voluntariamente en pro de algo mejor.

—¿Estás diciendo que debería elegir a Egypt? —es que nos ha hecho gracia la idea.

—¿Yo? No, chaval, elige lo que quieras... pero elige.

—Pero es que no pudo elegir, los dos son importantes.

Ojos en blanco.

—Además yo soy awesome e importante para ELLOS. A Egypt le gusta salir conmigo y que le compre vestidos e ir a las galas y a los eventos. Y Russia sabe que yo no le tengo miedo. Y... ¡Todos estábamos muy bien!

—Yes, es lo que tienen las decisiones difíciles —responde un poco sarcástico

—¿Tu has tenido hijos alguna vez?

—No! Y el dios en el que no creo que me libre —pobre Escocia, ataque múltiple.

—¿Y qué harías si... Estas con una chica o con un chico?

—Really? Una tía. Y si se quedarás embarazada huiría a la luna.

América se ríe un poco. Escocia sonríe y se gira a buscar a alguien para preguntar.

—Yo pensé que no sería tan terrible...

Alguien le dice que Rusia ahora mismo se ha retirado a descansar y no podrá atenderles. América frunce el ceño porque sabe que no es así

—¡No me jodas! —protesta Escocia frunciéndolo también y mira a América para que se invente algo, este sonríe repentinamente de manera maliciosa. Deja de sonreír de golpe. Es pésimo actor este niño.

—Muy bien, tovarisch. Menos mal, pensábamos que haría un escándalo más serio —indica América en su extraño ruso—. Somos Safin y Pavlyuchenko. KGB. Agentes de campo. ¿A dónde... Ehhh... se ha retirado?

Escocia le mira de reojo porque es que... ha preguntado en inglés y está CLARO que él es Estados Unidos.

—Chto? —pregunta el muchachito.

Es decir, todos acaban de verle peleando con el ruso y todo eso.

—Que él me ha mandado a espiar al cerdo capitalista y a hacer todo este desastre porque soy idéntico a él. ¿Quieres que te metan en uno de esos campos de trabajo? Anda, ¡llévame con el que tengo algo urgente que decirle!

—Ah, da, da, claro! Ehm... tengo que hablar con un superior...

—Ehm... Net. No tengo tiempo para eso. ¿Cómo dices que te llamas para reportarte?

—E-Es que no estoy seguro de donde le han llevado, se han ido por detrás.

—Bien —le toma del brazo con fuerza y tira de él, empezando a andar—. Vienes conmigo si no me das tu nombre. ¿Dónde le has visto por última vez?

—E-Ehm... por ahí —señala. Escocia les sigue sin decir nada mientras van a donde señala con el chico siendo arrastrado con ellos.

La salida de atras da al recinto abierto donde están los pabellones.

—¿Y esto es lo último que viste? ¿Que se lo llevaron para allá?

—Da, me hicieron quedarme dentro.

—Lo habrán llevado a retenerlo —propone el escocés

—¿Se lo llevaron rusos o el personal de aquí? —pregunta América en inglés.

—N-Nosotros.

—Nosotros. Da. Nosotros nos lo llevamos —asiente América ooootra vez en ruso y mira a Escocia.

—No sé si estará en la comisaría esa entonces.

—Seguramente no, lo tendrán encerrado en un lugar de esos...

—¿Dónde?

—No sé en donde, en algún sitio donde puedan controlarlo y mantenerlo sin que se escape. Y créeme que cuando no quieren que se escape, son capaces de amarrarlo, amordazarlo y dispararle si es necesario.

El escocés levanta las cejas.

—Tal vez hayan montado una de esas en comisaría, no creo que Belgium les dejara hacer algo así.

—Vamos a ver a la comisaría, pero sospecho que se lo han llevado a una sala de interrogatorios de esas suyas que tienen en todos lados.

—Vamos —se encoge de hombros y ahí van los dos, con el muchachito a cuestas

Y ahí está, los soviéticos han organizado una de las salas de las que hablaba Estados Unidos en la comisaria.

Así que América se acerca y empieza a notar que hay mayor revuelo en la zona del que había un rato atrás cuando él estuvo allí y de nuevo alguien les detiene

Antes de eso, América mira al chico que trae del brazo y le pide que vuelva a su puesto. Este se va corriendo y en efecto, tres pasos más adelante es que alguien la detiene.

Escocia carraspea un poco, incómodo.

—Ehm. Nos ha pedido Belgium que vengamos —suelta América.

—¿A qué?

—A revisar el uso de sus instalaciones

—No está permitido en este momento —responde el tipo ruso que los ha detenido y sí es del KGB.

—¿Quién dice? ¿Ustedes? ¿Y desde cuando ustedes mandan en su país?

—Mandamos en estas instalaciones, son como un consulado.

—No son ningún consulado, son instalaciones belgas y ella nos mando a inspeccionar qué es lo que están haciendo en ellas exactamente.

—Vuelvan luego —ordena, tan denso.

—Mmmmm... —se da la vuelta y mira a Escocia abrazándolo de los hombros y alejándolo de ahí.

—Listen... no va de esto realmente. Es que he encontrado a este hombre que estaba montando disturbios. Es necesario retenerle —le detiene el escocés.

—What? —pregunta América levantando las cejas.

—Eso es. Es quién estaba en el pabellón soviético con eso. Solo pasara un rato retenido, yo vengo a vigilarle.

—Mmm... —el guardia no parece muy convencido.

—Es increíble que me traigan aquí dos veces un un día.

—Ahora no puede pasar.

—¿Cómo no va a peder pasar? Esto es de uso de todos, ¿qué quiere que haga con él? ¡No puedo soltarle!

—Exacto, no puede soltarme.

—Un momento —se revuelve un poco inseguro porque no concuerda con lo que han dicho antes y entra a preguntar a alguien. Escocia se gira a él y le da el bote.

—No te olvides, en tus labios, le dices que olvide todo este día y luego le besas. No vuelvas a besarle ni nada después o romperas el hechizo tu mismo ¿Todo claro?

—¿Tú vas a venir a sacarme de aquí o salgo yo?

—Trataré, pero si sales, ve al hotel de la expo, si pides un taxi te llevaran, me lo ha dicho England... por cierto, necesito un pelo suyo.

—¿Pelo? ¿Para?

—Para la poción de regreso.

—Oh... Oye... ¿Tú podrías enseñarme a hacer esas pociones?

—¿Puedes ver lo que hay aquí dentro? —le muestra el bote vacío.

—Ehhhh... Yes —esa sonrisita nadie te creo.

—Entonces yes, luego te explico.

—Awesome!

—Good luck... —responde justo cuando sale de nuevo el guardia.

—Está bien, pueden pasar.

América le sonríe un poco y ahí se va adentro, nervioso. Dentro hay un montón de soviéticos. Un MONTÓN. Le hacen pasillo directamente hasta la celda.

América mira a un lado y al otro tragando saliva porque son un montón y otra vez no sabe cómo va a salir de aquí, pero hala, daba igual, al menos podría despedirse de Rusia y seguro acabarían por... Soltarle. Aunque si estaban en la misma celda... Sería un problema.

Rusia levanta la cabeza al final del pasillito y le mira descolocado. América se pasa una mano por el pelo y se sonroja un poco habiendo, desde luego, olvidado del todo que hace un rato casi se matan y él se ha quedado muy enfadado. No dice nada, aunque le sonríe un poquito cuando le ve.

Rusia se pone de pie sin tener NI IDEA de qué hacer ni de cómo va a reaccionar. América no parece estar demasiado preocupado por otra cosa más allá de por conseguir que le pongan en la misma celda que a Rusia.

—Hey —le saluda el americano así como si se hubieran quedado de ver aquí.

—Privet.

—Vine a buscarte —explica.

—Ah... da?

—Yes —le sonríe—. Así que nada de ahorcarme.

—Ahorcar a la gente está mal.

—Pues casi me ahorcas hace rato.

—Net

El estadounidense hace los ojos en blanco y da un paso a él levantando la cabeza y mostrándole el cuello, otra vez sin ningún miedo.

—¿Entonces que es esto?

Rusia se acerca a mirar con curiosidad y levanta la mano dispuesto a tocarle. Él no reacciona para nada atemorizado, ni se quita.

El ruso le toca con mucha suavidad en realidad y él hasta cierra los ojos, así confía en ti a veces.

Es que entonces no para de hacerlo, tocándole la mandíbula cuando acaba con el cuello.

Cierra los ojos y le deja hacer del todo, levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la cintura porque es... Es que como le gustas y como se siente tremendamente bien contigo.

El soviético se deja también, levantando la otra mano y pasándosela por el pelo.

Y todos los guardias les miran como WTF?

—I love you —susurra América dando un paso hacia él y abrazándole más. Rusia levanta las cejas con eso y parpadea—. I really do... Aunque vayas a tardarte mucho en saberlo otra vez.

—No te entiendo que ha pasado.

—No tienes que entenderlo... Solo sé feliz con ello.

—¿Por eso me has tocado?

—Si te ha gustado, ¿no? Porque yo soy awesome.

Se lo piensa un poco.

—Da.

Él sonríe más y levanta la mano, poniéndosela el en el cuello con bastante suavidad, acariciándole. Levanta las cejas y se paraliza porque su cuello es muy muy sensible y casi nadie se lo toca nunca.

Y es que América SAAAABE lo sensible que es. Lo sabe perfectamente bien

Le toca, no con tanta suavidad como le toca el ruso, pero todo lo suave que puede tocar algo. Sonríe de lado provocándole al soviético un escalofrío TREMENDO.


	67. Chapter 67

América se ríe un poco con esta reacción.

—Baila... Baila conmigo.

—¿Bailar?

—Yes. Baila conmigo. Aquí. Aunque sea pequeñito el espacio.

Rusia se humedece los ladios y baja una mano llevándosela a la cintura porque ahora mismo siente que hace mil años que no baila, hasta tiembla un poco. el estadounidense le abraza del cuello con un brazo perfectamente acostumbrado a esto, como nunca lo ha estado.

Se humedece los labios y le hace dar una vuelta sobre si mismo. Puede que no tenga ninguna gracia para hacerlo, pero con Rusia no se necesita demasiada. Da una vuelta y se ríe nervioso... y es que ya imagino la cara de los guardias. Rusia levanta las cejas al ver que lo hace... y que se acuerda y le gusta... ¡Y se ríe! Sigue moviéndose empezando a tararear.

América se ríe un poco más dejando por completo que le lleve y Rusia hasta sonríe un poco al notar que le sigue y que puede bailar, le parece la MEJOR IDEA DE LA HISTORIA. De hecho no lo hacen más porque a América no le gusta tanto.

Hasta le levanta de la cintura para que salte como si fuera Bielorusia, él se mueve torpe y sin mucha gracia, pero intenta seguirle y le pone ganas... Y si, los saltos le encantan... Hasta que casi se vuela a Nantucket con el techo

Es que el soviético le mira completamemte enajenado con él porque además sonríe y se ve que se la pasa GENUINAMENTE bien a su alrededor, del todo relajado. Intenta que el ruso dé una vuelta también y la da haciendo volar la bufanda, tan feliz y tan fácil.

América empieza a morirse de la risa y a ser aún más torpe. Rusia da más vueltas y piruetas todo feliz y hasta le arranca una risa.

Termina por no poder más y abrazarle del todo muerto de risa... y Rusia le abraza de vuelta riendo un poco, silenciosamente.

Hunde la nariz en el cuello del ruso y sonríe tooooontamente y a ver ahora como coño hacen que quiera que se olvide de él.

El ruso gira un poco la cara a él cerrando los ojos y el americano le da un beso suave y secreto en el cuello... Y luego otro más hacia la mandíbula logrando que él apriete más fuerte de nuevo temblando con el beso en el cuello porque le gusta mucho y ni lo sabía.

América le aprieta aun mas contra si y separa la cara mirándole a los ojos pensando que es muy mono. Él le mira también, bastante vulmerable y descolocado con todo

—¿Quieres que... Hagamos algo awesome?

—Da —asiente.

—¿Aunque sea un poco raro? —pregunta casi con los labios sobre los suyos.

—¿Qué es?—se le cierran los ojos, ni sabe porqué, sintiéndose bien.

—Una cosa que quiero que me dejes que te haga... Porque te gusta y vas a temblar con ello y... Es lo mas awesome que he hecho en mi vida.

—Da —susurra porque todo lo que está pasando es lo MÁS awesome que ha hecho en su vida a su parecer... Yo les recomiendo a los guardias que despejen la zona.

Estan demasiado interesados, pero vale, que se queden ahí bajo su propio riesgo.

América le besa de lleno en los labios y Rusia no sabe aun muy bien que hacer pero ya empieza a ser un poco menos desastroso, imitándole.

América cierra los ojos y se deja llevar tirando del ruso para que se acuesten en el piso. Todos TODOS LOS SOLDADOS ponen las cejas en cielo. ¿Soldados? ¿Qué es eso?

El soviético se resiste un poco pero es que cuando America está así le lleva por donde quiere. Se mueve para acostarse encima de él y es que ni siquiera es una muestra de poderío o de "mira como soy más fuerte que tu". Solo es un chico, acostándose encima del chico al que quiere, con toda la intención del mundo de hacerle sentir como nadie le ha hecho sentir nunca.

Y en realidad Rusia se siente muy curioso y gratamente sorprendido con todo esto, dejándose hacer sin siquiera mal pensar por un segundo que esto pueda ser malo.

América le besa con intensidad, cerrando los ojos y yendo a bajarse el mismo sus pantalones.

Es que Rusia se pierde en la espiral revolucionaria de sentimientos que es el estadounidense, sin poder apenas ni entender los suyos propios, solo como siendo arrollado por un tren. No por nada a las montañas rusas en Rusia se les llama montañas americanas.

Y bien, guapo, ahora vas a tener que borrar la memoria a los guardias también.

Ya... Eso... América ni siquiera piensa. Solo recorre un camino que se sabe muy bien, yendo a bajarle a Rusia los pantalones y a meterle un dedo embarrado en babas por ahí detrás.

El soviético da un salto sin esperarse eso y sin entender lo que hace porque eso no ha pasado nunca en su vida...

—Shhh... Déjate... Es raro, yo te dije —susurra, el sovietico le mira a los ojos muy intensamente... y contra todo pronóstico, se relaja un poco.

—Puede hasta dolerte un poco al principio pero no es que este lastimándote en serio, ¿vale?

—No me lastimes, lastimar está mal.

—No voy a lastimarte, pero si duele es... Es como la mordida que me haces aquí —saca un poco el labio—. Solo es al principio.

Rusia e mira los labios y se humedece los suyos pensando en... abrírsela de nuevo y volver a probar su sangre que hace cosas raras, aunque no está muy seguro de cuáles. América se acerca un poco más a él esperando que lo haga.

Así que ahí va... y ahora que no están pasando tantas cosas a la vez es que nota como le afecta. De repente algunos soldados se asustan o más bien reaccionan de la estupefacción y salen corriendo. Escocia, que estaba dándole a América unos segundos antes de intentar entrar de nuevo para llevárselo, detiene a uno de ellos para preguntarle qué pasa.

América profundiza el beso sanguinolento que ahora mismo le parece tan familiar. Rusia no lo profundiza, pero lo disfruta, lo disfruta mucho por primera vez.

El americano le acaricia un poco el pelo y esta vez si que consigue poner las piernas en mejor posición, con movimientos naturales y perfectamente conocidos para no tener que pensar mucho en ello, ni estar nervioso ni nada así. Simplemente se mueve por instinto, sabiendo a estas alturas ya bastante bien que le gusta a Rusia que le haga.

Rusia siente todo tan natural y fluído que ni sabe realmente qué está haciendo, solo es algo bonito y reconfortante

Le abraza muy fuerte y absorbe con fuerza de la herida de sangre. Le clava un poco las uñas en la espalda incluso y grita. Oh, sí, es forma que tiene de gritar... ni sabe que en esta ocasión, algo como "Soyedinennyye Shtaty" porque no puede ni pensar en llamarle Amerika.

Y todo se siente tan bien y tan parecido a la primera vez, que es tremendamente reconfortante. Aun cuando de manera clara no es la primera vez con Rusia del americano, siente casi como si lo fuera, como si le estuviera buscando en la oscuridad y le acabara de encontrar.

En realidad, es mejor, porque America tambien ha aprendido un par de cosas de él así que la primera vez iban realmente perdidos sobre como hacerlo, pero no está vez. En especial con la pasmosa facilidad que tiene Rusia para entender y seguir los movimientos complementándolos instintivamente.

Todos TODOS los soviéticos están traumatizados con esto, nadie puede moverse ni apartar la vista tampoco, con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Bienvenidos al mundo del RusAme... *Aceite les da unas palmadas a la espalda. Si Auga fumara, se encendería ahora un cigarro, pero como no lo hace, solo sonríe de lado y deja que sea Escocia el de los malos habitos.*

América no tiene idea siquiera de donde están cuando terminan, sólo se queda ahí abrazando a su ruso con los ojos cerrados y el corazón súper acelerado, volviendo a pensar que esto es lo más AWESOME del mundo.

Rusia le abraza de esa forma posesiva y asustada en la que suele abrazarle cuando esto es muy intenso, igual que lo hizo la primera vez para que sea lo que sea que haya no se escape.

América no pretende escaparse y se siente tremendamente bien al notar esa posesividad que otras personas quizás encontrarían extraña. Rusia le busca la mirada, con el corazón encogido y la respiración agitada.

El americano le mira con transparencia y tremendo afecto sincero. Sonríe.

—Las... cosas que me haces... —está intentando expresar algo al respecto pero la perplejidad se lo impide. América le da un beso en la nariz.

—Son awesome... Ya lo sé.

Le mira con la boca abierta y le aprieta más fuerte como un peluche. Hasta aprieta los ojos y le hunde la cara en el cuello porque se siente llorar.

—Te quiero, muchísimo! —asegura el estadounidense y él solloza en su cuello de forma completamente clara—. Eh... Eh! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un poco descolocado, sin dejar de abrazarle.

Nada más sigue llorando, porque está superándole todo esto. Nunca nadie le dice que le quiere, salvo su hermana que da mucho miedo y están en esta guerra complicada odiándole, como siempre le ha odiado todo el mundo pero de repente viene y es así de dulce y se ríe y no le odia, le dice que le quiere y le besa y esas otras cosas maravillosas y no lo entiende y no quiere que pare y él solo quería ir al espacio como siempre ha querido.

Y a América le contagia un poquito del drama y la angustia que tiene también. Se le humedecen los ojos.

—No llores... Todo va a salir muy bien.

No responde nada porque no sabe ni qué decir.

—Y siempre voy a volver por ti... Y... Vamos a ser felices —agrega sin ninguna culpabilidad de haber dicho ya dos veces que renunciaría a Rusia, precisamente porque sabe que es incapaz de hacerlo.

El ruso asiente un poquito con la cabeza en su cuello todavía. América se queda unos segundos más ahí, respirando profundamente y decide que si no lo hace ahora no lo va a querer hacer nunca.

Rusia se atreve a sacar un poco la cabeza y mirarle otra vez a los ojos. Le sonríe de manera distinta, un poco triste esta vez y le da un beso suave en los labios

Cierra los ojos con eso sin saber si va a besarle de nuevo como antes o no, yendo un poco atrás.

Se separa del todo, ahora visiblemente nervioso y se mueve buscando en el bolsillo del pantalón que tiene en las rodillas. Rusia sigue abrazándole todo lo que se deje mirando lo que hace.

No le quita, no, de hecho sigue ahí casi del todo arriba de él, hasta que encuentra el bote y lo saca, mirando a Rusia de reojo, que también mira el bote.

Estados Unidos traga saliva, seguro de que si piensa en esto mucho más no lo va a hacer. Lo abre y mete el dedo sin sentir nada, considerando esto una cosa bastante idiota que no sabe si va a funcionar. ¿Había dicho que se lo embarrara a Rusia en los labios o a el mismo? Se queda unos segundos pensando.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hago... Una cosa... Mas o menos awesome —responde decidiendo que vale, se lo pondrá el mismo y si no es así se lo pondrá luego a Rusia.

Le mira hacer con esa fascinación habitual con la que le mira siempre aun cuando se esté sacando un moco.

Una vez que termina de... Hacer como que se embarra, mira a Rusia de reojo y cierra el botecito.

—Ehm... V-Vas a olvidarte de... Del día de hoy y... De que me quieres... Y de todo... Lo que ha pasado hoy... —hace una pausa—. Aunque no vas a olvidarte de que soy awesome.

Rusia levanta las cejas y se le contraen las pupilas, con la mirada perdida. América traga saliva y le da un beso.

Rusia no se mueve durante unos instantes. La ropa vuelve a aparecer en su sitio.

América se separa del beso y le mira fijamente un segundo, pero el soviético sigue como si estuviera muerto, así que se pone de pie, asustándose y solo unos instantes más tarde es que parpadea descolocado.

—Ah! Menos mal... Russia?

—Soyedinennyye Shtaty —frunce el ceño al reconocerle.

—What? ¿Estás bien?

Rusia mira alrededor a ver donde están y se lleva la mano a la cabeza porque se siente un poco mareado, luego vuelve a mirarle agresivamente y ahí es cuando vuelve a entrar Escocia, porque America tiene buena suerte.

—¿Lo has hecho? —pregunta pasando entre los guardias, desde el otro lado de las rejas sabiendo que así es al ver que vuelve a llevar su ropa.

—Yes... Fuck. Aunque no estoy seguro de que haya funcionado.

—Yes, ha funcionado, ha vuelto tu ropa... —se vuelve a los guardias, que aun siguen impresionados y les pide que le metan dentro con ellos... como están aun muy impresionados, le abren para hacerlo.

—Ellos... Eh... Quizás ellos deberían olvidar también.

—Ellos no importan, van a morir en unos años —responde sin hacer mucho caso mirando a Rusia de reojo que les mira de forma bastante... aterrorizante y le pone nervioso.

—But... Really?

—Yes. Vamonos, solo necesito una puerta.

—¿Una puerta? ¿Sirve la de la celda?

—Yes, yes... —se va hacia ella empezando a hacer las cosas adecuadas para traspasarla.

América mira a Rusia de reojo sin poderse creer que solo un minuto antes estaban... Bueno. Se lleva la mano a los labios.

—Oh, oh... —suelta de repente, recordando algo.

—Chto? —pregunta Rusia que no está haciendo demasiado caso a Escocia

América se acerca a Escocia y baja la voz.

—No tengo pelo suyo... —pero tengo semen embarrado en el chaleco de Inglaterra.

—Oh... Bollocks —se gira a mirarle —. Pues pídele.

—Ehhh... Russia? —America le mira y el nombrado se acerca—. Voy a... —levanta la mano hacia el

Rusia frunce el ceño y se tensa más poniéndose en guardia.

—Necesito un pelo

—Tienes muchos ahí —le señala su propia cabeza.

—Uno tuyo. ¿Me lo das?

—Net.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Solo es un pelo!

—¿Por qué lo quieres?

—Porque... Necesito un... Ehhh... Lo quiero exhibir en un museo.

—Net.

—¿El pelo del hombre que consiguió que Laika fuera al espacio?

—Net, que vengan a Moskva.

América hace los ojos en blanco y se gira con Escocia, que acaba, sonriendo un poco.

—Te sirve... Alguna otra cosa así como... Ehhhh... No lo se... ¿Algún fluido corporal?

—What?

—Si no me da un pelo.

—Ah, yes, yes. ¿Ya lo tienes todo?

—Menos el pelo.

—Pero tenías otra cosa, no?

—Ehhh... Yes.

—Pues vamos. No dejes que salga él.

—Ok... ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Pasar por la puerta tras de mi sin dejar que nos siga —Escocia la abre hacia adentro y se mete.

—Va a seguirme lo mas probable... Mmmm...

Esocia ya no esta y claro, ahí va Rusia acechando a America.

—Ehh! No me sigas! Mira... Hay ahí algo que... Ohhhh! —señala impresionado atrás de Rusia como si hubiera una cosa nunca antes vista, pero él frunce el ceño y no se gira.

—Come on! Mira allá! —insiste.

—Net, voy contigo.

—No vas a venir conmigo a ningún sitio —se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca la pistola, Rusia levanta las cejas con eso, tensándose más—. ¡No me sigas!

Él busca su grifo y no se mueve mientras el americano le apunta y da un paso atrás hacia la puerta... Y otro más.

El sociético da un paso adelante sosteniéndole la mirada, él levanta la pistola para apuntarle y da otro paso atrás.

Así que se detiene un segundo levantando las manos y ahí prácticamente se LANZA por la puerta de golpe, justo antes de que Rusia arree un golpe con el grifo para intentar impedir que se cierre, pero no lo logra.

América cae del otro lado con un grito fueeeeerte...

xoOXOox

Al suelo del comedor de casa de Escocia. Lugar que América no reconoce en lo absoluto. Lo bueno es que el escocés está ahí y respira una vez se ha cerrado el portal.

—What? Whaat?! Me siguió?

—No, estaría aquí. Esperemos que England haya sido lo bastante listo para volver solito.

—¿Entonces estamos en... En el año correcto? Really? ¿Dónde? ¿Es casa de Belgium?

—No, es mi casa.

Recarga la cabeza en el suelo pensando que... Menos mal.

—¿Estás bien? —le mira de reoji mientras sigue haciendo quien sabe qué movimientos para cerrar del todo el hechizo.

América le lleva las manos a la cara y respira profundamente.

—Venga, chaval, ya está —eso se supome que es consolar a alguien...

—¿Cómo sabemos que todo esta bien?

—Porque este lugar existe, basicamente...

—Ya... Pero podría no existir Russia... O yo.

—Tú existes, estás aquí mismo.

—¿Crees que Egypt siga embarazada? —aun no se descubre la cara

—Por mala suerte tuya, yes.

—Fuck...

—Hay... una cosa que sí ha cambiado.

Le mira de reojo quitándose las manos de la cara.

—El hechizo que le hiciste a Russia... —empieza.

—Aja? —le mira preocupado sentándose.

—No es permanente. Se rompe con un beso de la persona que lo conjuró, eso significa que ahora mismo, él en estos tiempos ya podría acordarse de lo que hiciste.

América levanta las cejas con eso.

—Pero en esta época le he dado muchos besos.

—Por eso, ahora que hemos vuelto, como ya le diste un beso ya puede recordar eso. Aunque como hasta ahora no había pasado aun, los recuerdos deben haberle llegado todos de golpe, seguramente ahora mismo debe tener una buena migraña.

Levanta las cejas con eso.

—Pues... Entonces ahora solo tengo que ir a buscarle y ya.

—Eso no significa que haya cambiado de opinión con lo de China, solo recuerda eso como puede recordar... cualquier otro evento en su vida, solo te lo advierto.

—¿Pero ahora eso no importa o sí?

—No, solo era por... bueno, a ver trae el pelo o lo que tengas suyo.

Le extiende el chaleco del inglés y el británico levanta una ceja.

—Tiene... Cosa —exploca cambiando el peso de pie.

—¿Esto es... semen?

—Yes—risita y se sonroja un poquito.

—So lovely —lo toma con un poco de asco y se va a la cocina.

—¿Para que lo quieres?

—Voy a hacer una poción... puedes... ducharte si quieres, mientras.

—¿Poción para que?

—Para que te sea más sencillo decidir.

—¿Hay poción para eso? —sonríe un poco y le parece que con todo no es mala idea el asunto de bañarse.

—Yeah, claro —se encoge de í que ahí se va a la ducha a ponerse el shampoo de Bélgica, por cierto.

oxOXOxo

Francia toma a su Inglaterra, es decir, el actual, de la mano mientras caminan al coche, mirándole de reojo sabiendo que las palabras del niñato idiota han hecho más mella de la apropiada en la siempre frágil seguridad del inglés por esta relación.

El inglaterra futuro intenta soltarse muy enfadado aun, el del pasado les mira de reojo y se acerca a Francia dándole un golpe con el brazo intentando captar su atención.

—¡Eh! Pero que te... Agh! ¡Que les pasa a los dos!

—Que eres un idiota —a coro.

—Un idiota... No recuerdo haberle hecho nada malo a ninguno de los dos.

—Siempre haces cosas malas.

—Eso no te quita lo idiota.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Muy objetivos los dos, me alegra saber que me case con el mismo hombre que eras hace 50 años.

—¡Tú eres el que no ha cambiado! —protesta Inglaterra del pasado.

—Eso es completamente injusto —replica Francia.

—Tú eres injusto —replica Inglaterra futuro.

—¡Yo no hice nada mas que venir aquí por ti! Y prestarte a ti mis pantalones.

—Y ser un wanker y un pervertido —se van turnando para contestarte.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso es un problema cuando es solo contigo?

—Nunca es solo conmigo, ese es el problema —replica de nuevo Inglaterra pasado. Francia le mira de reojo y frunce el ceño.

—De verdad que lo intento, Angleterre... Pero no pareces verlo.

—Lo veo como los demás —corean ambos.

—Entonces es un problema más serio del que creía... Porque coquetear un poco siempre ha hecho que todos crean cosas o supongan que YO quiero o no quiero hacer, aun cuando yo no quiera. Esperaría que tu estuvieras por encima de esas ideas de todos.

—Como puedes decir eso si estás aquí con Belgium —suelta el del pasado. Francia aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Voy a dejar de estarlo... Con Belgium y con todos los demás. El problema es que el pasado me persigue.

—A lo mejor si lo hubieras decidido antes —responde el futuro y el taxi se detiene frente al hotel.

—Hubieras. Oui. Si hubiera hecho muchas cosas nuestra vida seria mucho más simple... Pero no las hice. Y ahora tenemos que apañárnoslas con lo que hay y lo que hay soy yo eligiéndote a ti ahora.

El Inglaterra pasado se sonroja y el futuro bufa bajando del taxi.

—Eso dices, pero todos saben que no es así, hasta the kid! —protesta pasado.

—Amerique solo esta... Celoso de que nos funcione bien y... Creo que era cansado de que critiques su relación con... Bueno, todos—se baja del taxi tras ellos.

—No esverdad, ¡tiene razón en lo que ha dicho! —replica futuro.

—Estas dudando OTRA vez que te quiero y presuponiendo OTRA vez que voy a darte la espalda... Lo único que puedo hacer para tranquilizarte es quererte y no irme.

El Inglaterra del pasado está verdaderamente impresionado, el del futuro frunce más el ceño entrando al hotel.

—¡Pues yo no te voy a querer de vuelta! —responde el Inglaterra futuro.

Francia le mira un poco desconsolado e instintivamente se lleva la mano al lugar en donde va su alianza... Sintiendo aun màs su ausencia en ese momento.

—Angleterreeee... No es verdad que no vas a quererme, no seas cruel solo por vicio —protesta tomando al Inglaterra de los 50s y tirando de él detrás del otro inglés.

—No es vicio —chilan ambos.

—Si que lo es... ¡Si estábamos bien!

Se van corriendo los dos... Francia los odia y sale corriendo tras ellos.

Se meten al ascensor y cierran las puertas antes de que llegue. Así que los detesta, los DETESTA porque siempre salen corriendo.

Ahora mismo estan jugando un poco. Francia se queda de pie frente al elevador buscando a ver en he piso se detiene. Ya que ve el número de habitación hace lo que hace siempre que es ir a preguntar pr la habitación de su marido, lo que hace que todos le echen unas miradas de ESAS en 1958.

Pero el cuarto de Inglaterra, ¡burro! ¡Ni siquiera está registrado como marido!

Claro que no, pero ya verán feo a Inglaterra luego. Pregunta por el cuarto de Inglaterra aclarando que es su marido.

Inglaterra no va a entender eso, porque una vez ambos estan en el cuarto, le presta ropa y se preparan ambos para borrarle la memoria al del pasado.

Al fin le dicen en que cuarto esta y ahí va para arriba. Les encuentra a ambos a medio preparar la poción yendo de un lado a otro muy sonrojados los dos porque el del pasado le ha preguntado si lo de la boda es verdad y el del futuro no ha querido contarle porque "ya sabes demasiado"

Francia abre la puerta porque, bueno, el siempre es bastante convincente y hasta la llave de repuesto le dieron. Carraspea un poquito y sonríe mirándoles hacer.

—Allo...

Los dos pegan un salto de medio metro.

—Los veo muy... Atareados.

—Frog! ¡No molestes! —a coro.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco y cierra la puerta tras de si, poniendo el seguro y la cadenita.

Los dos se vuelven a lo que hacían... teeeeeensos.

Francia tiene esta vez mas dificultad en saber cual es cual... salvo por el bigote. Se acerca al otro. Ambos le miran de reojo.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Nothing, ve, ve... —le echan.

— Mmm... —mano en el culo a cada uno. Vuelven a saltar y menos mal que ya casi han acabado

—Si lo hacen tan bonito todo a coro y perfectamente bien sincronizados... —Francia se ríe un poco.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nada de a coro! —de nuevo a la vez.

—A las pruebas me remito.

Se miran el uno al otro y bufan poniéndo los ojos en blanco. Francia se ríe aún más echando la cabeza atrás.

—¡No te rías! —exclama uno.

—¡Mira que eres tonto!—añade el otro

—Sí que me río porque son muy monos y los quiero.

—Whaaaat? —se sonrojan ambos pero solo grita el del pasado.

—Que te amo.

—Shut up! —los dos se vuelven a lo que hacían, muy nerviosos.

—¿Ya van a terminar esto que hacen? Porque... quiero decirles una cosa antes de que hagan lo que sea que van a hacer.

—No! —gritan los dos a la vez, porque sinceramente, ambos piensan que Francia quiere acostarse con los dos a la vez... Pues no están muy lejos de la realidad.

—Non? ¿Cómo que Non?

—No es no —responde uno.

—Significa que no va a pasar —añade el otro.

—Por quoi?

—¡Porque eres un pervertido! —otra vez a la vez, sin mirarle ninguno de los dos.

—Mais oui que lo soy... tanto como ustedes... juntos.

—Whaaaat? —los dos.

—Aunque no sé qué cochinadas están pensando ambos, solo he dicho que quiero hablar con ustedes.

—¡Ninguna cochinada!

—Ah no, ¿entonces qué es lo que no va a pasar? —pregunta abrazando a cada uno de la cintura.

—Waaaaah! —ambos intentan empujarle.

—Ehh! ¡Con cuidado!

—¡Eres un idiota y tenemos que irnos!

—¿Podrían relajarse un poco los dos?

—No! —de nuevo los dos.

—¿Por quéee? Estamos los tres, aquí... solo estoy para ustedes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que... —se miran el uno al otro y el problema es que ambos quieren TODA la atención.

—Hay bastante France para ambos —les asegura levantando la mano y haciendoles un cariñito a cada uno.

(Van a golpearte).

—¡No, no lo hay! —efectivamente, un coscorrón en la cabeza de cada lado.

—Au! Ehh! —protesta Francia.

—Eso no va a pasar porque de todos modos él va a olvidarse y yo estoy enfadado contigo, así que el único beneficiado vas a ser tú... y no te lo mereces.

—Insisto que yo tengo muchos más motivos para estar enfadado contigo de los que tienes tu... de hecho me pregunto si acaso ya te acostaste conmigo hoy... que es lo más probable.

—What? ¡No es cierto!

—Ah non? Porque en parte a eso has venido, non? Tan feliz y tan satisfecho... yo mordiéndome las uñas en casa y viendo como desaparecen mis cosas mientras cuando llegué tu estabas aquí cuasidesnudo.

—¡Mis cosas desaparecieron también! ¡Vinimos aquí por the kid!

Inglaterra del pasado les mira a los dos y frunce el ceño porque Francia le hace menos caso del habitual.

—Y seguramente tú te diste vuelo conmigo, insisto, mientras yo estaba preocupado en casa... ¿Y sabes qué? —se gira con Inglaterra del pasado y le mete un señor beso.

Este levanta las cejas sin esperarselo, porque estaba en su propio drama personal. Inglaterra actual se queda con la boca abierta y los empuja a los dos, frunciendo el ceño. Para que se caigan o se separen.

Pues al menos francia... si que medio se cae e Inglaterra se va detrás..

Francia, es que seguiría besándole, pero el empujón le ha dejado incómodo así que tiene que separarse solo un poquito.

—¡Pues iré a buscar a tu yo del pasado! —grita Inglaterra futuro. Francia se separa porque es que no quiere que se vaya.

—Angleterre, ¿estás celoso DE TI MISMO?

—¡NO! —chilla completamente culpable.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo a mí también pueden darme celos porque TÚ te largas con mi yo de los cincuentas? ¿Ves como aunque seas TÚ mismo no es lo mismo?

Inglaterra del pasado le da un golpe fuerte a Francia con eso. Golpe que a Francia le toma por absoluta sorpresa porque estaba demasiado enfocado en discutir con Inglaterra del futuro. Aprieta los ojos y se duele bastante.

—¡Yo ni siquiera quería nada de esto! Vosotros habeís venido aquí y llevais todo el día jodiendome entre todos. ¡Me largo!

—No te largues —Francia con todo le detiene del brazo, pero él hace que le suelte, dolido—. ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? Por qué demonios no pueden solo disfrutar una tarde juntos... TÚ sabiendo al menos por hoy que lo vamos a lograr y TÚ —mira al inglaterra actual—, merde, Angleterre, solo relájate.

—No! —gritan los dos

—¿Exactamente por qué?

Le miran... y el problema son los celos uno del otro y que los dos lo quieren para sí, Inglaterra del pasado porque esto para él es difícil de condeguir y sabe que va a ir con el otro y aun va a verle besar a Bélgica a pesar de todo y aguantarse después de que Francia haya dicho que le quiere solo a él y que van a casarse.

El Inglaterra del futuro porque lo que ha dicho América le ha dolido y le quiere para sí solo, no un estúpido trio aunque sea consigo mismo y no vaya a acordarse, implica recibir la mitad de la atención en un momento un poco vulnerable.

—Por qué no vienen a acostarse aquí... los dos... y hablamos —propone Francia yendo hacia la cama—. No tiene que pasar nada... solo hablemos.

—No! —gritan de nuevo y de repente, la ropa de Inglaterra regresa... y el anillo también.

—Vale... no, no no no no.. no. A todo. volvamos a casa y ya.

—Bien.

—Bien —contesta el otro también.

—Espera... —Francia parpadea cuando mira a Inglaterra actual.

—¿Qué... ha pasado con tu ropa?

—Que ha vuelto —nota de repente—. Significa que America lo ha logrado.

Francia se mira la mano y nota su alianza en donde debe estar. Se relaja un poquito.

Inglaterra del pasado toma su poción, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera.. ¿y él qué? ¿Y tú qué? ¿Vas a irte además antes que yo?

—Yes.

Francia suspira y mira al otro inglés de reojo.

—Tienes que tomarla, England, no lo olvides —le recuerda el del futuro.

—Que te den —le muestra un dedo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué le pasa a AMBOS? ¿Si se dan cuenta que están furiosos los dos por... nada? ¡No está pasando nada, ni ha pasado nada!

Inglaterra del pasado sale dando un portazo, enfadado. Francia suspira ooootra vez y mira a Inglaterra poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué te pasa, Angleterre? —pregunta dando un paso hacia el en tono conciliador.

—¡Que te odio!

—Lo siento.. siento que siempre termines orillado a odiarme.

—¡Pues me da igual!

—A mi no... realmente no me gusta que me odies... de hecho me odias por duplicado, él también me odia —señala a la puerta.

—Yes! ¡Y no me extraña!

Francia deja caer la cabeza al frente.

—Volvamos, hay mucho que hacer —responde tenso, yendo a la puerta.

El francés se humedece los labios mientras él inglés trastea con la puerta.

Francia se le acerca y le pone las manos en la cintura haciéndole dar un respingo y se aparta.

—¡No! Suéltame.

Francia le quita la manos de encima y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿No te parece que estás empezando a... cruzar la raya?

—¿Yo?

—¡Estás enfadado conmigo por una maldita historia que YA conoces!

—Y qué haces tú, ¿eh? —le grita.

—Darte celos contigo mismo... hacerte ver que el que hayas venido aquí también me afecta a mi, me asusta y... desesperarme como siempre porque no puedo cambiar el maldito pasado!

—Uy, sí, tan afectado. Te ha faltado tiempo para ir a llorarle a mi hermano y a besar a OTRO frente a MI.

Francia parpadea y abre la boca.

—¡TE BESE A TI MISMO! ¡Y he ido por él porque estaba asustado!

—¡No era yo mismo! ¡YO soy yo mismo!

—Es que es lo mismo CADA VEZ... no improta como me sienta, cuanto puedas preocuparme o cuantas veces te dije que venir aquí era demasiado peligroso... al final siempre termino siendo el malo del cuento. A mi SOLO me define el pasado, no importa qué haga en el presente.

—Claro que importa cuando te besas con OTRO. ¡E hice esto para America!

—Pues... debí dejarte aquí resolverlo solo. Quiero ir a casa —decide frunciendo el ceño y dejando de gritar.

—Eso es justo lo que intento, ¡si no dejas de gritarme y reclamarme cuando YO soy quién está enfadado!

—Es imposible hacerlo bien contigo —se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

Inglaterra bufa y se vuelve a la aprieta los ojos y toma aire otra vez... Vuelve a abrazarle por la espalda.

—No te enfades, Angleterre... besarte a ti no es besar a alguien más... es besarte a tí. Y fui por Ecosse porque pedirle a tu madre que viajara a una época que no vivió me pareció complicado.

—¡Pues no me besaste a mi! ¡Y America acababa de decir eso y tú vas y lo haces! —lloriquea.

—Pero si te besé a ti, Angleterre... tú eres tú, aunque seas de otros tiempos. Es lo mismo que tú viniendo a acostarte conmigo... y de hecho lo hice para demostrarte que también lastima que viajes en el tiempo y te acuestes con alguien que no soy yo.

—¡No me he acostado con nadie! A saber que has hecho tú con... Scotland o "conmigo" o con Belgium.

Francia le mira de reojo.

—Vine por ti... no por Scotland, ni Belgium... ni tu otro yo. Vine por mi marido que estaba haciendo una idiotez ENORME. ¿Dónde estabas cuando Amerique estaba cambiando el pasado?

—¡Le dejé encerrado! Estaba yendo a ver como volvíamos —miente. Francia suspira y se le recarga aun más encima.

—Aun así... fue irresponsable de tu parte venir. Más aun venir y DEJARME AHÍ.

—¡Pues planeaba ayudar a America de un modo menos drástico del que lo vamos a hacer ahora! ¿porque estás cuestionándome todo pero no haces nada?

—¿No hago nada de que? Vine por ti —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Para ayudarle! Viniste por mi, o la gran hazaña, ni siquiers te lo pedí y podría haberlo resuelto solo.

Francia se queda un poco congelado con esto porque... se asustó mucho de verdad y no sabía si podrían volver o no... Y no parece realmente intresarle un bledo a Inglaterra nada de todo eso.

—Bueno, qué iba yo a saber...—murmura volviendo a soltarle—. Pasó una noche entera, desapareció mi alianza y tus cosas... En fin...

Inglaterra pone los ojos en blanco y se gira de nuevo a la puerta, de malas. Francia vacila un segundo y luego le pone las manos en los hombros porque no puede nunca solo dejar que se gire y que se aleje.

—France, basta, me estás distrayendo —intenta quitarselo de encima, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que... No voy a soltarte. No importa lo enfadados que estemos —declara... Un poco metafóricamente.

—Tengo que hacer esto para vovler, ¡suéltame!

—¿Y cuál es la prisa? Esto es también importante.

—¡Estar aquí es peligroso!

—Lo es. Pero irnos así también es peligroso —asegura intentando que se gire y recargue la espalda en la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de peligroso? —le fulmina.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? —pregunta otra vez.

—¡Basta! —protesta sin poder creer que este volviendo a preguntarle esto.

—Ya sé que te lo he preguntado veinte veces, pero estas enojado por... ¡Todo! —aprieta los ojos y toma aire pensando en la única cosa que realmente él... hizo. En un arranque de impulsividad—. ¿Es el beso, verdad?

—¡No! —se sonroja porque CLARO que es el beso—. ¡No me importa lo que hagas, conmigo ni con nadie!

—Hay veces que simplemente... No pienso —confiesa—. O pienso mal...

—¡Me da igual!

—Solo pensé que eras tú mismo... Y que no seria tan... Grave. ¡Es besarte a ti!

—¡No lo es! YO SOY YO.

Cierra los ojos pensando que lleva casi dos mil años metiéndose siempre en EXACTAMENTE el mismo problema. Por actuar en el impulso del momento.

—Yo...

Inglaterra le mira fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo te quiero de verdad... —traga saliva—. Y sí que soy un idiota porque no mido las consecuencias de... Solo quería que entendieras mi angustia.

—¡Y aun me acusas! Estaba haciendo esto por ayudar a America, ¡no para angustiarte!

Francia le mira, regañado.

—Y él.. aun se enfada porque te elegí a ti. ¡Él no iria besando a otros como tú!

Tocado. La posible verdad detrás de las palabras del inglés le hieren inevitablemente. Cierra los ojos otra vez.

—De verdad intento hacerlo bien —susurra como única defensa.

—Bien por tí —se gira de nuevo, enfadado.

Se limpia los ojos azules sin que Inglaterra se de cuenta, pensando que algún día... Va a terminarse todas sus oportunidades con él y ese día Inglaterra va a decidir que es demasiado difícil seguirle queriendo... Porque él no le quiere y será la mentira más grande de la vida pero no habrá forma de convencerle de lo contrario, porque ya habrá tenido lo bastante de sus idioteces. Le abraza con fuerza de la espalda oooootra vez.

—No elegiste mal... De verdad no lo hiciste. Aun cuando parezca que lo hiciste y creas que Amerique hubiera sido mejor pareja... Te aseguro que nadie, NADIE te quiere como te quiero yo.

Traga saliva con eso, aun con el ceño fruncido.

—Y ya sé que el amor no es bastante... Y que quizás con intentar no basta... Pero no puedo hacer más que intentar otra vez y quizás algún día me salga —solloza—. Pero necesito intentar otra vez... Y otra vez... Y otra vez.

Inglaterra sigue a lo suyo son la puerta, sin mirarle y es que quiere echarse a llorar sin entender porque aun no ha ido a besarle y a quererle a él, no parece tan difícil de imaginar si lo que quiere es demostrarle que tanto le quiere, pero solo sigue ahí diciendo cosas que seguramente son mentiras porque tiene miedo o ya lo habría hecho en vez de decirlo.

—Ya se que soy tonto... Pero de algo deben contar las intenciones de la tontería —le sigue apretando mucho contra sí—. Venga, Angleterre...

—¡No, suéltame! —vuelve a empujarle más ácido aun con esos pensamientos y ahí en un ataque a la desesperada es que va a pelear con él y a besarle.

Inglaterra pelea un poco al principio, porque es obstinado, pero no puede aguantar demasiado porque estas peleas también lo destruyen. Francia solloza cuando consigue que responda el beso.

Se convierte pronto en uno de esos... besos en los que intercambian el corazón solo con un beso.

No se separan al menos en la próxima hora y para entonces ya se le ha pasado la angustia a Inglaterra. A ambos.

Así es que vuelven muy tranquilos y relajados a Washington... Y bastante más sonrientes.

Lo primero que hace Inglaterra es llamar a América por toda la casa... y piensa que Canadá es él.

Francia le mira y frunce un poquito el ceño aclarándole como siempre que NO es América, yendo a abrazar al canadiense y preguntando cuanto tiempo se han ido.

Inglaterra pierde cruelmente el interés inmediatamente entonces, mientras Canadá le cuenta que ya es por la tarde, llevan todo el día fuera.

—Joan? ¿Dónde está America? —pregunta Inglaterra.

—Buenas tardes, England. America, o al menos las gafas de Canadá están al este de Edinburg, Scotland —la televisión muestra el lugar en Google maps.

—¡Oh! Scotland, you bastard, se suponía que teníais que volver a Washington... de todos modos ¡Menos mal! —se alivia un poco—. ¿Puedes llamarle?

—Yes. Aunque él no se ha comunicado conmigo —explica Joan llamando a casa.

—What the hell? —responde Escocia de todos modos.

—Scotland, I'm England... where are you?

—En mi casa, where in the hell vamos a estar? Le voy a dar esta mierda a tu niño y te lo mando de vuelta. ¿Está France ahí?

—¡No es lo que habíamos acordado! ¡Tenias que venir aquí y hacerla entre los dos!

Francia abraza Inglaterra por la espalda al ver que grita tan enfadado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Chúpamela larva, hubieramos ido con vosotros si no hubieras ido a tirarte a France así que no me llores... de todos modos no quiero envenenarle, me la suda ampliamente todo esto. Así que si no quieres que se la dé, no se la doy y listo.

—No, no... sí, dásela... dásela.

—France —sonríe Escocia al oirle—. ¿Todo bien?

Francia sonríe un poco también pero aprieta al inglés con fuerza.

—Todo perfecto ahora, mon ami... Muchas, muchas gracias por ayudarme —responde y le da un beso en el cuello al inglés, que refunfuña un poco pero no se quita.

—Dile a la larva que estoy recogiendo semen de psycho de su chaleco de cuadros.

—¡Te estoy oyendo! ¡Dile a America que se ponga!

Francia se ríe un poco sin poder evitarlo, aunque se gira con Inglaterra sin entender bien por qué.

—¿Ahora le lavas a Angleterre los chalecos? Mira tu...

—Está en la ducha, pero no pienso grabarle para ti —responde el escocés—. Nah, es que no hemos conseguido pelo.

—¡No quiero que le grabes! —protesta sonrojandose un poco—. Solo dile que me llame cuabdo pueda.

—¿Pelo? —Francia sigue igual de perdido, porque con todo lo de arreglarse con Inglaterra no ha dado tiempo a que le cuente aun el nuevo plan.

—Thank you and bye, Scotland —responde Inglaterra en un tono completo de... cuelga el telefono que no sé si Joan entiende.

Nadie entiende nada, no te preocupes, así que bufa frustrado porque no cuelga.

—Para una poción, America dijo que sería más fácil todo esto si solo se olvidara de Russia, así que vamos a ayudarle —explica Escocia.

Francia levanta las cejas con esto y mira a Inglaterra.

—¿Y Amerique sabe que van a darle eso?

—Él lo ha pedido, ¡Joan, cuelga el teléfono!

La comunicación se corta.

—Amerique pidió "dame una poción para olvidarme de Rusia"? —cuestiona Francia incrédulo.

—Yes, dijo que en vez de ir al pasado mejor hubiera hecho que se olvidara, habría sido más fácil.

—Ya... ¿Y luego dijo "hazme una poción, quiero olvidarle"?

—No, pero él no sabe que existe esa posibilidad, así que Scotland va a hacerla y dársela y problema resuelto... —se queda pensando en ello. Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Pero Angleterre... Una cosa es decirlo...

—De todos modos... no funcionará demasiado así nada más. Joan... —vuelve a levantar la cabeza.

—Pero es que es horrible la idea... —Francia se le acerca al inglés.

—Yes?

—No, es la forma perfecta de que no sufra por esto —replica al francés y se vuelve al techo—. Mira... no te me pongas densa. Necesito que hagas algo, algo complicado, si no eres capaz puedo hacerlo yo manualmente, pero tiene que hacerse —le explica a la máquina.

—Es imposible que me ponga densa ya que, la densidad, es la relación entre la masa y el volumen de una sustancia, o entre la masa de una sustancia y la masa de un volumen igual de otra sustancia tomada como patrón. Sin embargo, al ser yo una IA, no tengo masa ni volumen tangible.

Ojos en blanco.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no te cierres en banda con respuestas de esas a mi petición, máquina idiota.

—Los insultos son innecesarios en una conversación tranquila. ¿Estamos discutiendo? Debo llamarte estúpido de acuerdo a las reglas habituales de la comunicación entre humanos? —pregunta Joan y Francia se ríe con esto.

—¡Obviamente no, porque tú no eres un humano!

—Pero tu sí y aparentemente no me entiendes si no me comporto como un humano.

—Mira olvida eso, OK? Vamos a lo importante. Tienes que borrar a Rusia de todos los archivos que America pueda querer consultar.

—Borrar... tú no tienes permiso para borrar nada.

—Pues no lo borres, solo ocultalo para que no pueda consultarlo —ojos en blanco—. Mira, estamos intentando que le olvide, OK?

—¿Cómo? El cerebro humano no puede "borrar" archivos de no ser que tenga cierto tipo de amnesia.

—Pues... es no importa, tú tómalo como que quiere olvidarse de él para centrarse en su relación con Egypt y no queremos que de repente vea un video de cómo se lo... bueno, en que le esté besando o algo parecido y le duela, ¿entiendes?

—Hay seis mil doscientos cuarenta videos en los que está presente Russia.

—Quiero que ocultes todos los que contegan algo... sexual o del tipo emocional, no sé si haya contenido que demuestre amor con ese psycho, por si acaso tambien ocultalos. También las coversaciones telefónicas o de ese tipo.

—Encuentro un problema con la instrucción que me proporcionas.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

—Puedo esconder la información que me pides, sin embargo si America me pide sacarla de ahí, sus privileigos son muy superiores a los tuyos, de manera tal que tendré que sacarla.

—¿No hay manera en que la escondas para que no pueda sacarla?

—Si él me solicita que la esconda para que no pueda sacarla y aún así siempre hay una palabra secreta.

—Y si... y si hacemos algo, sustituye los videos en los que está con Rusia por videos random en los que esté jugando videojuegos o viendo peliculas él solo. Y si te pide ver uno de esos le muestras los videos aburridos.

—Es decir, le miento.

—Le... maquillas la verdad, puedes dejar las conversaciones con Russia que son de trabajo o en cuanto discuten, si te pide especificamente que le muestres algo de él.

Joan de que da en silencio unos segundos, procesabdo datos.

—Si olvida que está con él, ¿por qué habría de pedirme que le mostrara los vídeos?

"Porque puede que sienta que le falte algo pero no sepa él qué" piensa para si mismo.

—Porque todos sabemos que no es realmente tan determinado en una decisión como cree y esto es para ayudarle, solo por si acaso.

—¿No creen que va a preguntarse he ha hecho los últimos años de su vida? —pregunta Francia algo irritado

—Y habrá hecho cosas, jugar videojuegos, ver pelis y salir con Egypt —resume Inglaterra.

—Yo solo digo que no creo que sea tan fácil solo BORRAR a una persona importante de la vida de alguien —replica Francia.

—Puedo ocultarlo todo y tratar de que no lo vea. Aunque si está determinado a verlo, podrá verlo.

—Está bien, eso me vale —sonríe el inglés ignorando a Francia.

Canadá les mira a todos en silencio pensando que esto, como de normal, va a ser un desastre y America va a acbar enfadado con Inglaterra con toda la razón.

—Angleterre... ¿qué van a hacer con las fotos de su cumpleaños? ¿O cuando pregunte por los G8s?

—El G8 ya ni siquiera es un G8, es G7. Tenemos el pretexto perfecto —asegura Joan.

—Las fotos se pueden esconder igual que todo lo demás, solo las que sale Rusia, el resto se pueden quedar... si no recuerda que existen no las pedirá —responde el británico. Francia se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Además no va a olvidar la existencia de Russia, solo su relación con él.

—Pero es que es horrible —susurra porque siempre le da miedo que le hagan esto a él, que le parecería horrible.

—No, no lo es. America no va a sufrir nada, es lo mejor —asegura el inglés.

Francia suspira porque empatiza un poco con Rusia... ya que es Inglaterra el que siempre quiere olvidarse de ÉL.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Russia y China? —pregunta al aire.

—Ni idea —responde Canadá. Joan... no dice nada.

—¿Qué harán si Russie busca otra vez a Amerique?

—Russia nunca ha sido capaz de hacer eso bien —responde Inglaterra quitándole importancia.

—Mmm... —Francia mira a Canadá no muy convencido.

—¿Procedo entonces con la instrucción? —pregunta Joan que en eso esta bastante de acuerdo con Inglaterra.

—Yes —responde el inglés.

—Bien, por favor proporciona un código de verificación para futura referencia.

—Eh... —piensa en algo que no vaya a inculparle a él y de repente ve a Francia—. Los macarons no llevan harina —suelta en francés, sin de hecho tener ni idea de si la llevan o no.

—Eh? —francia levanta una ceja —. Llevan harina de almendra.

—¡Esa es la frase!

—Bien, procedo —concluye Joan antes de que se arrepientan. ¿Ves como no es tan difícil tratar con ella?

xoOXOox

Como si fuera una de esas bellas coreografias de ballet... al mismo tiempo, Estados Unidos toma su poción en Edimburgo... y Rusia abre los ojos como un par de huevos fritos.

—Kiev... —es lo primero que susurra al incorporarse como un autómata. Ucrania se levanta de la silla al escucharle y se acerca a él.

—Malaya Rossiya...

—Sestra —levanta las cejas como si acabara de ver un hada.

—¿Es verdad?

—¡Tengo que ir! —exclama y trata de levantarse.

—¿A dónde? —no se lo impide, de hecho está de acuerdo en que TIENEN que ir.

—A matarle —se arranca los cables que le hayan puesto y busca su grifo.

—Da, da. ¿Pero a donde? ¿Dónde está ? —pregunta blanca como una hoja de papel—. Belarus está perdida.

—No lo... —se queda paralizado con eso y hasta palidece más.

Ucrania le mira VERDADERAMENTE en pánico. Ese terror absoluto que casi impide que se mueva siquiera. Parpadea lentamente.

—Hay que encontrarlo.

Rusia se agacha y arranca una de las barras de hierro que sostienen la camilla a modo de grifo para irse ya. Huele el aire con profundidad, pero el hospital huele a demasiada sangre, poniéndole nervioso

China abre la puerta del cuarto con un té en la mano, tan tranquilo.

—Oh. Ni hao! —les saluda mirando a uno y luego al otro. Rusia pasa por su lado blandiendo la pata de la camilla sin decirle nada ni mirarle apenas.

Ucrania sigue a Rusia con la misma cara de loca mientras todas las alarmas adentro del cuarto suenan y hacen pitidos que indican que Rusia se acaba de desconectar. China parpadea... y decide ir tras ellos.

Algunas enfermeras se acercan a ellos. Rusia sigue olisqueando el aire intentando encontrar el olor adecuado.

Ucrania ignora a todo el mundo simplemente siguiendo a su hermano en absoluta tensión.

—No le huelo

—¿Y a Belarus?

Niega mientras los enfermeros giran a su alrededor haciendo cosas.

—No sé dónde encontrarlo. Hay que matarlo.

Rusia asiente y... en ese momento es que llega Roma por el final del pasillo a ver a todos los locos... China con su té mirándoles sin hacer nada, porque ya les conoce. Ucrania y Rusia pasando de todo el mundo que orbita a su alrededor y todo el mundo dando vueltas y gritando alrededor de Rusia.

La verdad es que Roma levanta las cejas al ver eso. No nos extraña, sinceramente.

China sigue mirándolos como si estuviera en el zoo... interesado pero sin moverse.

Roma se acerca a él que parece el más cuerdo.

—Ave!

—Eh? —le mira de reojo... Y le parece familiar. Parpadea.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Eres... —y es que todos los occidentales le parecen IGUALES. De hecho no puede comprender como ellos dicen que todos los orientales son iguales, si evidentemente no lo son, pero todos estos con sus ojotes redondos a él le parecen ridículamente parecidos—. Ehm... No lo sé.

—Aaaaah! —grita él de repente y le abraza—. Tú eres Chinae!

China tira un poco de su té y se queda bastante pasmado porque no se esperaba esto.

—?

—Me acuerdo de ti, ¡no te veía hace un montón de tiempo!

—Quién... Eres?

—Romae!

—Ohh... —suelta sorprendido.

—Venia a ver... —la voz de Roma se corta porque Rusia está golpeando a alguien en la cabeza con su tubo porque o les dejan ir.

—Ro... Oh... Ugh —China mira hacia el golpeado que seguro se desploma al suelo. Todo el mundo se queda detenido un instante que Rusia aprovecha para agarrar a su hermana de la mano y salir corriendo con ella, sorteando obstaculos.

Ucrania sale corriendo detrás de su hermano ignorando a toooodos los demás.

—Espera... Ven —China tira de Roma para salir tras ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —se deja tirar.

—Hay que cuidarle... porque no me han pagado los teléfonos.

—¿Pero a dónde van?

—A buscar a Kiev.

—Kiev el... Kiev su padre? ¿Ha vuelto?

—Lo encontramos ayer camino a la Ópera.

—Oh... cielos —les mira correr.

—Casi se matan ayer... Por eso estamos aquí.

—¿Y cómo lo van a encontrar? ¡Van a matarlo!

—No tengo ni idea... y no puedo decir que no lo entiendo...

—Pero matarlo...

—¿Quieres salvarlo?

—¿Tú no?

—Ehh... No sé si... Sea lo mejor.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Tu le conoces?

—No mucho.

—Ya se nota.

—¿Por? ¿Crees que deberían matarle?

—No... Pero tampoco voy a detenerles

—¿En serio?

China aprieta los ojos detestando el maldito dilema moral.

—Estoy diciendo que vamos a seguirles para intentar impedirlo —miente desde luego, sin sonrojarse—, lo que digo es que no creo que podamos impedirlo.

—Tal vez podamos encontrarlo antes, ni siquiera están buscando.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando le encuentres?

—No lo sé... ¿llevarnoslo? ¿Esconderlo?

—¿Llevarlo a donde? —pregunta con cara de circunstancias

—A... no lo sé, a dónde no lo encuentren. A tu casa.

—¿¡Queeeeé?!

—Me han dicho que ahora te van los eslavos, ¿qué importa padre o hijo?

—sonríe un poco.

—Q-Qué? —parpadea.

—Además, Rusiae ya tiene pareja, así que mejor alguien un poco mayor, de tu edad... más experiencia y menos problemas.

Parpadea y parpadea otra vez porque no entiende. ¿No hablaban de Kiev?

—¡No voy a ser la pareja de Kiev!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Menos problemas? ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Pues, si planeas serlo de Rusiae...

Te ahorrarías el problemón con Americae.

—A ver, a ver, a ver, a veeeer... ¿De dónde sacas todo esto que me dices?

—¿Yo? Eso dicen por ahí, que quieres... esa clase de relacion con Rusiae.

—¿Te ha llamado Putin? ¿O mi propio gobierno?

—Non, non, tengo fuentes más... personales —sonríe otra vez y es que si China no quiere esto con RUSIA... Menos aun lo quiere con EL DEMENTE DE KIEV.

—Es que no quiero —asegura medio lloriqueante.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... No. ¡Kiev esta loco!

—Y Rusiae está con alguien más.

—Pues muy bien...

—Y no va a dejar de estarlo —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Ya me lo imagino.

—Así que... ¿por qué no plantearte otras opciones? —le toma de los hombros y le atrae hacia sí. China le mira de reojo y levanta un poco una ceja.

—No es a mi a quien deberías convencerme.

—¿A qué te refieres? —parpadea un poco

—Dile a él... Y a mi gobierno.

—¿Por?

—Yo ya sé que tiene novio.. pero es él el que insiste en que duerma en su cama.

—¿Qué? ¿Él?

—Desde luego. Y no Kiev en lo absoluto, lo aclaro.

—Entonces tú nada de nada ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué le pasa con Americae?

—Yo veré si me conviene. No sé que pase con él.

—A mi me conviene que no te convenga.

—¿Tú qué tienes que ver aquí? Y por cierto... tú estabas muerto.

—Sic, pero regresamos —sonríe, el chino le mira a los ojos con interés y cambia el peso de pie.

—Había oido algo de eso, pero no he tenido tiempo de confirmalro.

—Aquí estoy para ello —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se ríe... y quiero decir que hace rato que han peridido la pista a los hermanos soviets—. ¿Me echaste de menos?

—Un poco —resume y desvía la mirada hacia su té, dándole un trago a la taza prácticamente vacía... Único signo de que se ha puesto nervioso.

Roma sonríe más y le hace un cariño en la cara dle que se quita un poco y parpadea algo descolocado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada, me ha dado ternura que dijeras que sí —sonríe de nuevo.

—Es que se murieron TODOS de repente. Desde luego que los echaba de menos.

—Deberías venir a casa un día de estos a vernos, vivimos todos juntos en Roma, ¡les encatará volver a verte! —asegura muy jovial—. De hecho, ¿por qué no ahora mismo? Deja a esos locos a su asunto, ni se enterán que nos hemos ido.

—Pero es que le he vendido unos teléfonos y aun no me los paga.

—Yo te los pago, son un regalo —sonríe, China frunce el ceño.

—No puedo irme.

—Ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta y no creo que quieras ser cómplice de lo que va a pasar...

—C-Cómplice...

—Van a matar a alguien... —mira alrededor—. De hecho ni sé a dónde han ido y todos van a estar encantado de verte, anda —insiste pensando que así dejará tranquilo al ruso, que volvera a ir por el estadounidense y así este no se apropiará en exclusiva de la egipcia.

De hecho, China también les busca con la mirada.

—Has dicho que me pagaras los teléfonos de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Tú necesitas uno?

—En realidad tengo uno, de hecho, unos cuantos —se ríe—. Pero a lo mejor a alguien en casa le interesan.

—No, no, no... ¿Pero cuanto has pagado por ellos? —le mira decidiendo que Rusia y Ucrania NO van a aparecer pronto.

—Si vienes conmigo te lo cuento.

—Sí, sí voy contigo.

Roma sonríe y le toma de los hombros dispuesto a llevarselo de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡¿Dices que vives en una casa con quién?!

—Germania, Helena, Britania, Galia, Iberia, Egipto, Cartago y yo.

—Helena! —a ella la recuerda como a ti, claro. Sonríe un poco, aprieta los ojos—. Vamos, vamos.

—Estará encantada de verte —asiente y se van tras una cortinillade fundido en negro.

Roma creerá que contribuyó mucho a la causa, en realidad nadie le estaba haciendo ningún caso a China, pero bueno, mejor aun entonces.

Seh. En efecto.

xoOXOox

No tengo idea de como van a localizar a Kiev, quizás Bielorrusia les llame.

Bielorrusia está KO, pero pueden deducir que está en un hospital a raiz de los eventos sucedidos y con bastante sangre fría ir a preguntar a todos los hospitales de Moscú. Es extraño que alguien se niegue a responderles las verdad siendo que es evidente que, al memos Rusia, es CLARAMENTE familia de ese hombre.

Seh, es idéntico.

Yo lo decía por Ucrania que asume que su padre es así como... El diablo, así que pensará que dejó KO a Rusia y secuestró a Bielorrusia a un horrible sitio donde quizás fuera mejor que ella estuviera muerta. Un hospital limpito y ordenado no pega a esa línea de pensamiento.

Al menos eso imagino yo que imagina ella. Rusia puede explicarle... Es que puede que él piense lo mismo entonces.

Creo que tiene que ver con esa... Imagen de Kiev. Ucrania quizás hoy también lo vea menos grande e imponente pero en su mente, Kiev mide como un gigante, es grande y apestoso y el diablo en persona.

Es que puede que Rusia se agarre más a esa imagen que a la realidad porque también es la que tenía en su mente infantil y es que no ayuda que Rusia haya terminado en el hospital, y que Ucrania no haya visto como le dejo Rusia a él porque... Para ella Rusia es como lo más más más más fuerte que hay y que Kiev le haya ganado...

¿Entonces como hacemos? Es que se esta muriendo del terror solo con la imagen.

Quizás alguien pueda hablar a la casa mientras van por armas. No sé si quieran ir por armas, eso puede que si lo sugiera Ucrania.

¡Pero es que Bielorusia! Rusia esta muy preocupado por ella.

Sí, sí, de hecho, Ucrania también

porque sabe EXACTAMENTE qué va a pasar si la tiene Kiev.

Sí... no se si vayan a ir a casa y todo eso, quizas sí. Podrían hablarle a Ucrania al celular.

¿Quiénes?

Pues del hospital, por Bielorrusia que debería tener un contacto de emergencia cosido a la etiqueta del suéter, como niña pequeña. No sé cómo funciona esa familia, pero si les hablaron por Rusia...

¡Lituania está con Bielorrusia! Cuando la han ingresado han avisado a casa y ha ido, tal vez él podría hablarles.

Eso es perfecto.

Excepto porque tienen los telefonos nuevos que nadie se sabe aun.

Oh... Caca. Aunque el numero debe ser el mismo.

El de Rusia no estoy segura que lo lleve, de todos modos, se ha ido con la bata del hospital solamente.. y la pata de la camilla.


	68. Chapter 68

Pues Ucrania debía tenerlo, de hecho debe estar intentando localizar a Bielorrusia y haciéndose bolas porque no entiende su teléfono.

Cuando Lituania nota que el telefono de Bielorrusia suena, descuelga.

—Sveiki?

—Malaya Rossiya... No se como funciona esto—debe oír que dice Ucrania al otro lado del teléfono y luego unos pitidos de que intenta hacer cosas.

—Ukraina? Ukraina? Soy yo, soy Lietuva!

Ucrania parpadea escuchando una vocecita a lo lejos... Pica otras cosas en la pantalla y se acerca el teléfono.

—Belarus?

—Nera, nera, soy Lietuva. Ella está aquí conmigo, pero sigue inconsciente.

—Ohh... Malaya Rossiyaaa! Es alguieeen!

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa con Rusija? ¿Ha despertado? —sale del cuarto de Bielorrusia para ir al de Kiev—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás en su cuarto?

—Da, da ha despertado. Ya no estamos ahí. ¿Dónde está Belarus?

—Estamos en el Leninskij.

Ucrania toma a Rusia de la bata para detenerle, mientras aún corren sin rumbo por ahí... buscando a Kiev.

—E-Estan en... ¿En dónde? Belarus? ¿Por? ¿¡Qué pasa?! ¿¡QÚÉ PASA?!

Rusia la mira sin entender muy bien qué pasa... No me extraña, ha pasado de austada pero bien a asustada en absoluto pánico en 3 segundos.

—En el hospital Leninskij, está ingresada... alguien la ha actado.

—L-La... la ha atacado alguien... —es que no se cae al suelo porque no es latina.

—No me han dicho quién.

—Yo sé quién. No dejes que entre —le dice muy muy en serio, antes de colgar y mirar a Rusia—. Belarus está en el Leninskij.

Rusia se detiene en seco y la mira.

—Vamos —sentencia tirando de ella hacia la dirección correcta.

—Seguro fue él. Seguro, ¡seguro fue él! —susurra Urania asustada.

—Corre, corre.

Y ella lo hace casi como no lo ha hecho jamás, siguiendo a Rusia y esperando que él sepa a donde van. Es decir el camino, ella solo corre muy MUY agobiada.

Sí, él sí lo sabe ahora que ya está dirigido, a pesar del pánico. Menos mal... ella le aprieta la mano confiando ciegamente en él y en que el puede arreglar todo.

Así que ahí van directos y lo raro que les miran cuando entran. ¿No estaba el paciente amarrado en el cuarto 4?

Además creo que los dos se acercan y los dos preguntan lo mismo, a la vez

A Rusia no lo van a dejar pasar... De ahí a que les haga caso... Lithuania, ven a salvarnos.

Rusia de nuevo acaba blandiendo el tubo de la camilla contra los enfermeros y celadores y todos gritando aterrorizados.

Estoy intentando que no lo seden, es que van a asumir que se escapo del cuarto. Un enfermero muy valiente se acerca a ellos y le pide a Rusia que baje el tubo, que él los va a llevar al cuarto.

Se desfaja de ellos a golpes y consigue escapar corriendo, siguiendo a su nariz para encontrarle. Ucrania empuja a uno de los enfermeros y sale corriendo detrás de Rusia.

Suben por las escaleras con la turba de gente persiguiéndoles como locos hasta el piso adecuado. Sigue oliendo y sabe en que cuarto está enseguida, metiéndose dentro y mirando a ver si Ucrania entra con él antes de atrancar la puerta.

Ucrania se PEGA a la puerta entrando.

Rusia se encarga de atrancarla con una silla y se agarra de la barra de hierro con las dos manos, tragando saliva y avanzando hacia la cama lo más silenciosa y lentamente que puede.

—E-E-Es él... —a Ucrania le TIEMBLA la voz. Lo sabe solo porque HUELE.

Rusia vacila asustándose más con eso, agarrado con fuerza del tubo hasta que se le ponen blancos los nudillos, con el corazón aceleradisimo en un modo muy infantil, sintiéndose como la primera vez que hicieron esto ellos dos.

Ucrania le mira unos instantes y es ella la primera en avalanzarse sobre él al notar que no se mueve... pensando que entre más esperen, quizás posiblemente se despierte. Y esto había que hacerlo mientras estaba... dormido.

Rusia corre tras ella blandiendo la barra metálica y saltando sobre él sin apenas pensar. Directo a reventarle la cabeza a golpes hasta ver todos los sesos esparcidos por la pared.

Y es que van a hacer un destazadero. puede que luego Rusia se tire a Ucrania sobre el cadáver aun caliente de su padre por la excitación del olor de la sangre... o puede que acabe lamiendo sesos de la pared... o ambas.

Kiev abre los ojos, quizás por el instinto de conservación, pero no le da tiempo de hacer nada... lo ultimo que ve, como cada vez que muere, es a sus dos hijos... Matarle.

A... T-Tirarse... A... De verdad? Nah, no tienen esa relación, aunque lo valora por un momento antes de chupar la pared y buscar un bisturí con el que desmembrarlo y cortarlo a tantos cachitos y pedacitos pequeñitos como sea posible.

Ucrania llora mientras le arranca los ojos a Kiev y se los come y le prende fuego a los cachitos que corta Rusia

Rusia murmura una maldición terrible que hace que brillen con una cierta luz violacea muy sutil a medida que los corta y los pedazos calcinados aparecen en la sala de Inglaterra, que por lo visto es una dimension lejana y sombria en la que piensa Rusia cuando hace estas cosas.

Mientras llegan la policía y agentes del gobierno y hay un ruidajál enrome porque fuera de la habitación de la muerte se está desatando el caos.

Inglaterra los va a encontrar todos quemados y apilotonados sobre la mesita de centro cuando vuelva, aun medio sangrientos y no va a entender un pimiento, pero puede que piense que es a causa de algo que cambiaron en el pasado y nada más los recoja en una bolsa de basura y los tire. Afortunado el muchacho sin sentido del olfato apenas.

Van además a encontrarles bañados en sangre de los pies a la cabeza, Ucrania abrazando a Rusia hasta casi estrangularlo, aun temblando.

Rusia abrazándola a ella los dos metidos bajo la cama con todas las paredes dignas de una peli de terror. Pero los mandarán a casa igual y el gobierno se encargará de ocultarlo todo adecuadamente.

Además es que nadie sabrá de quien es la sangre. No hay cadáver, no hay crimen.

No, antes de ocultarse bajo la cama...

Hay un punto muy importante. MUY.

—Belarus.

—Belarus! —repite él que la había olvidado un poco con la adenalina de esto.

Ahí se levantan los dos y pasan como una aplanadora por arriba de los policías que están en la puerta dejándolos entrar, si quieren hasta encontrar a Lituania, que los guía al cuarto correcto. Todo el mundo piensa que Rusia era el enfermo que antes había y ahora ha desaparecido.

Si, de hecho eso pensaba. Ucrania corre ahora a la camita de a Bielorrusia toda agobiada, sin soltar a Rusia

es decir, una bola de harapos ensangrentados se le acrca a Bielorrusia

y ahora si si te quieres tirar a tu hermana este es el momento, Rusia.

Nah, solo se sube a la cama con ellas y las abraza aun un poco asustado, por si acaso.

xoOXOox

América, aun con la toalla de Bélgica amarrada a la cintura y el vaso de poción en la mano, se queda de pie a la mitad de la sala de Escocia a su lado, parpadeando un par de veces confundido

—¿Y...? —pregunta el escocés mirándole interesado.

—Ehhh... ¿Eh? —le mira y parpadea un poco—. What?

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... —se rasca la cabeza.

—Bien —sonríe—. Ha llamado England buscándote, estan en tu casa.

—Oh... England. Yes! Yes, right... Porque tú y yo volvimos de... —no esta muy seguro de nada.

—¿Volvimos? —pregunta extrañado como si no supiera de que habla.

Estados Unidos parpadea un poco y mira hacia el baño y luego hacia Escocia otra vez.

—Estabas buscando a Egypt, creo.

—Ah! Egypt! ¡Está embarazada!

—Yes, todo eso... no sé. Tú llama a England que si no me va a joder toda la vida

—Ok... ok.. —asiente aun sintiendo que su cerebro no está en orden... o está menos en orden que de costumbre —. Voy por mi teléfono... —que ya sabemos que no trae... pero él no recuerda que no lo trae así que ahí se va a por sus cosas.

—Ok... oye ¿y qué era esa historia de Russia? —pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa para ver como reacciona y si funciona.

El americano parpadea una vez medio en blanco tardándose en reaccionar... Y luego frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué con él?

—I don't know, dijiste antes algo... —se encoge de hombros.

—Algo... —se queda pensando e igual se va por sus cosas, notando que no tiene idea de que podría haber sido... De hecho no tiene mucha idea de nada en términos generales relacionado con Rusia en el futuro cercano.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—Me parece que... Ehh... Yes, o sea... Seguro que era algo de... —era preocupante no saber nada de su peor enemigo...—. Algo de... Ah! —se acuerda de algo— ¡La parte esa que invadió que no debía!

—Crimea, lo de su hermana, sí. Estabas muy enfadado.

—Yes... Yes... —revuelve su ropa—. Oh, fuck...

—What?

—Creo que perdí mi teléfono...

—Ah, usa el de casa —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero mi teléfono... ¿dónde está? —protesta un poco volviendo ya vestido y rebuscándose en las bolsas—. Shit, Joan va a regañarme.

—No tengo ni idea —se encoge de hombros. Toma el teléfono y marca el número de su casa, que seguro es el único que se sabe en el mundo... ah y el de Inglaterra... y el de Rusia... vale, no,quizás no... o al menos ahora seguro ya ni lo recuerda.

Contesta Joan... que le regaña en términos generales por desaparecer y él esquiva todo el regaño y pide que le pasen a Inglaterra, mientras se pone los calcetines sin entender un pimiento de por qué la regaña, pero habitualmente ignora a todo el mundo que le regañe, así que no es ninguna novedad.

—America! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Inglaterra preocupado.

—Ehh... yes. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Qué hacen en mi casa si yo estoy aquí?

—Ehm... vinimos por lo... de Egypt, yes.

Tú hijo y todo eso.

—¡Ah! Cierto. ¿Me la pasas?

—Eh... ehm. No... no está aquí, no sé dónde está.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé dónde está, estabamos aquí, pero salimos un momento y... France la dejó marcharse! —le acusa.

—What?!

—Estaba con él y la dejó que se fuera.

—Ehh! No fue tan así! —protesta Francia junto a Inglaterra.

—¡¿Pero como la dejó que se fuera?! —protesta el estadounidense.

—Of course fue así!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Amarrarla? —protesta Francia.

—No! ¡Convencerla! No dices tanto que eres super persuasivo y seductor y todo eso —Inglaterra ya no se acuerda que estaba hablando con America.

—¡No voy a seducirla a ella! —grita casi culpable, aunque lo oculta con enojo

—¡Seducirla con la idea de quedarse, git! ¡No todo es sexual!

—¡Pues esa palabra! ¡Y aun así estaba muy necia!

—Es una palabra como cualquier otra, perfectamente válida en este contexto. ¡Tú le estás dando una connotación inadecuada!

—¡No le estoy dando ninguna connotación!

—¡Le estás dando una connotación sexual! ¡Es obvio!

—¡Se la diste tu inicialmente!

—¡No! ¡Yo hablaba de seducir con una idea!

—¡Bueno pues explícate bien porque de inicio parecía que me estabas acusando!

—Pues... —se detiene porque de hecho no había pensando en eso aun—. ¿Es que hay algo de lo que acusarte?

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Non! Mon dieu, ¿ahora vas a inventarme OTRA historia con alguien más? Angleterre... —protesta.

Inglaterra levanta las cejas con la primera reacción, empezando a tomarse esto un poco más en serio por un instante... y luego descarta la idea con la respuesta.

—Ah, ¿además serás tan cínico de decir que te sorprende que lo haga?

—No me sorprende, ¿pero no crees que va un poco fuera de lugar? ¡Es una mujer embarazada que no parece estar muy segura de nada en su vida!

—Si tú no hubieras empezado a tomarlo como una acusacion sexual no lo habría hecho yo tampoco —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

Se oye a América a lo lejos protestando pero solo lo hace Joan... Eso de oírle.

Canadá le escucha, suspirando por la discusión intenta acercarse a Joan para hablar con él, preocupado.

—Brother?

—Es que cuando hablo contigo, solo pienso en sexo —sigue alegando Francia.

—Ah... Ah! Canadá!

—¿Estás bien? ¿qué está pasando?

—WHAT? —Inglaterra se sonroja de golpe con la mandíbula en el suelo.

—Yes... Estaba buscando a Egypt... Pero no se como es que la estaba buscando aquí. En realidad... Mmmm...

—Es lo que tienes... Me excitas —puntualiza Francia sonriendo.

—Yes? —pregunta Canada interesado intentando entender.

—What? Nooo! —chilla Inglaterra.

—No estoy muy seguro —confiesa América un poco perdido—. ¿Tú sabes qué hago aquí?

—Pues... es lo que tienes tu y tu pene con la curvatura perfecta para toca... —Inglaterra salta sobre Francia tirándolo contra el sofá, tapándole la boca.

—No tengo ni idea —asegura el canadiense que hace rato que se ha perdido. Francia sonríe poniéndole las manos en la cintura a Inglaterra.

—¿Qué pasó con Egypt? Recuerdo... que... me dijo que está embarazada. ¿Por qué se fue?

—Estaba como muy... asustada, creo, si es que esa mujer puede asustarse.

—¿Asustada... por?

—Por lo del embarazo...

—Ahh... Vamos a llevarlo al baseball —sonríe un poco.

—Dijo que cuando fuera mayor, el niño ocuparia tu lugar con tus tierras —le comenta porque eso lo preocupó y pensó que América debía saberlo.

Él parpadea con eso porque le suena, dentro de una nebulosa parte de su cerebro, recuerda a alguien que no era Egipto diciéndolo y ahora sí se lo piensa un poco mejor. Parpadea.

—E-Eso es... Eso es malo y no quisiera que ocurriera.

—Yo lo pienso también, pero también creo que es una buena idea que olvides a Russia.

—¿Que qué?

—Es decir... es que ser padre es una gran responsabilidad y es mejor que te enfoques en eso por completo

—¿Y el fucking commie qué? Como se le acerque a mi hijo o a Egypt lo MATO.

—Eh? —parpadea porque no había pensando que eso pudiera pasar, pero la verdad es que no parece para nada improbable.

—¡Pues claro! Que quite sus asquerosas manos de mi gente.

—Quizás no deberías decirle que ella esta embarazada entonces.

—¿A quién?

—Ehm... a él.

—¿A él quién? —perdido, porque para él es tema cerrado ahora.

—Russia, hombre, ¿no hablabamos de eso?

—Claro que no se lo voy a decir a él... ¿Por qué habría de decírselo? —pregunta parpadeando.

—I don't know, vas a tener que explicarle eso no? ¿O ya lo has hecho?

—¿A quién? ¿A Russia? Dafaq, yo no tengo que explicarle nada

—Quizás... quizás sí, así sea lo mejor para ti. Bien —asiente conforme y ahora que por fin parece que realmente su hermano va a dejarle le parece que no le hace tan feliz como esperaria... al final... su hermano se veía feliz con el asunto del Rusia, a pesar de todo lo incomodo y peligroso que era.

—What? —hace cara de no entender y luego salta de idea—. Oye... ¿Y dónde crees que este Egypt? ¿Le puedes preguntar a Joan? Perdí mi teléfono.

—Yes... wait. Joan, dónde esta Egypt?

—El Cairo —pone el mapa—. Y no perdió el teléfono, está en casa.

—Dice que está en El Cairo y que tu teléfono está aquí —explica el canadiense.

—¿El Cairo? ¿Eso dónde es?

—Es la capital de Egypt, al sur este del Mediterraneo.

—Ahhh! La capitaaaal! Ya, ya... —asiente—. Pues voy a ir allá.

Pídele a Joan que me manden un teléfono, no?

—Ehm... ¿te mando el tuyo a ahí? Tardará un poco.

—Dile a Joan si no que mande otro... Yo que sé, ¡que me haga llegar uno rápido!

—Well, te lo mando junto a Texas, aun las tengo yo.

—¿Las traes tú? —mira con atención las suyas y ve que no son Texas—. What the... ¡¿Por qué traigo tus gafas?!

—England nos las cambió antes de que os fuerais para que nos confundieran.

—¿Que fuéramos a dónde?

—Dice que fuisteis al pasado, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—What?!

—A la guerra fría, para ayudarte con esto —explica y no se siente nada cómodo haciéndolo, sintiendo que lo que cuenta es una estupidez.

—What the hell... ¿Que te dio Iggy de desayunar?

—Well... just... forget it. Te mando esto lo antes que pueda.

—Great... Ehm... Bueno... Voy entonces a ver a Egypt. Diles a los dos asquerosos que deje de hacer asquerosidades en mi casa.

Canadá les mira.

—Iugh, se están besuqueando en el sofá, no pienso interrumpirles.

—¿Como pueden ser así de asquerosos y exhibicionistas?

—Los odio. Voy a ir a jugar a algo que haga mucho ruido al cuarto por la próxima hora y media.

—Juega el nuevo de God Of War que... —se queda callado... Porque hay algo interesante de ese juego... Pero no sabe qué es y es que le comentaría sobre la ultima vez que jugó con Rusia online fue eso y lo pasaron muy bien... Si no tuviera un hueco en su memoria al respecto—. Que...

—Ah, sí, me contaste que te había gustado mucho.

—Ah... Yes?

—Yes, la versión on line, de cuando... —se detiene pensando que le contó que había jugado con Rusia y que no quiere hacerle esto mas complicado—. Well, you know.

—Mmm... —parpadea sintiendo que esto es muy raro porque... No se acuerda realmente de haberlo jugado... Pero está seguro de haberlo jugado

—What?

—No sé... supongo que si está bueno.

—Well... si quieres llámame después en la noche y si puedes y juegas conmigo —propone porque bueno, supone que debe estar nostalgico al pensar que quizás no va a volver a jugar con Rusia.

—Ah... Vale —sonríe un poco—. Aunque no creo que haya Play en casa de Egypt npero puedo comprar una en el aeropuerto.

xoOXOox

Egipto Jr, despeinado y zombis se levanta en la mañana y se dirige q la cocina de casa a prepararse uno de esos espesos cafés, cuando suena el timbre. Ahí se va a la puerta bostezando y tallándose un ojo.

—¿Quién? —mira por la mirilla y levanta las cejas cuando la ve.

Egipto se acaba de poner bien el pañuelo en el pelo, junto a dos negros de dos metros que le llevan las maletas que sinceramente no sé de dónde ha sacado.

—Mamá. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

—Assalam alaykum, Mars —saluda mirándole sin sonreír, con cierta intensidad. Él traga saliva y se mueve de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? No te habrá hecho algo el idiota ese, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál? —entra haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo negrotes dejen su equipaje y luego se vayan, sin mirarles.

Junior aprieta los ojos porque el que haya más de uno...

—¡Cualquiera de los dos! —cierra la puerta de la casa. Ella suspira, le mira y le quita su taza de café. Él ma deja sin impedírselo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy embarazada.

—Que estas... ¡Mamá! —protesta un poco y aprieta los ojos—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Dos meses.

—Dos! —en realidad solo esta impresionado por el concepto, no por los dos—. Y... Y quien es... Sabes siquiera...

—El muchacho, America.

La mira con una mirada cargada de sentido. Ella le mira de vuelta y toma un poco más de café

—¡¿Tienes alguna... Idea... De los derechos que acabas de darle?! —levanta la mano y le quita el café antes de que pueda beber.

—¿Disculpa?

—A él le das la mano y se toma el pie. Y no puedes beber café mientras estás embarazada... Te hace mal.

—¿Y los privilegios que yo consigo con esto no vas a valorarlos? —protesta poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el ceño, dejando pasar lo del café. Junior le da un trago al café.

—Va a llenarte de dinero... Ya lo hacía igual.

—Más aún y tal vez podría protegerte mejor.

—Él no quiere protegerme, mamá. Él quiere invadirme y quedarse con todas nuestras cosas.

—No podrá hacerlo si tiene un hijo conmigo, en eso consiste.

—A él le funciona mal la cabeza... Y lo sabes —toma aire—. A ver... Vale. Confío en ti... ¿Estás contenta tu?

—No lo sé —aparta la cara y gira sobre si misma—. Ya sé que es un idiota y temo que el bebé lo sea también —se abraza el vientre.

—Claro que no va a ser un idiota. Tu haces hijos listos que van por el camino del bien, de padres idiotas.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco con eso porque desde luego no considera a Roma un idiota en lo más mínimo.

—Sabes lo que él piensa de nosotros, ¿verdad? Que somos unos asesinos... Ni siquiera entiendo POR QUÉ estas con él, menos aun que le des un hijo!

—Lo sabes perfectamente. No va a hacerte nada, puedo hacerle mucho daño si se atreve.

—¿Por qué no puedes tener una pareja que esté bien?

—Porque tú eres el único hombre del mundo que vale la pena pero eres mi hijo —responde y le saca una sonrisa leve y la abraza un poco por la espalda, ella suspira, dejándose.

—¿Ya le dijiste al idiota?

—Sí, lo saben todos.

—¿Y qué te han dicho? Ven... Siéntate, te haré un... Algo de comer.

—No lo sé. Romí se ha puesto denso, como siempre y Helena...

—Helena. ¿Que ha dicho ella? —la mira de reojo.

—No es como que le haya prestado mucha atención —se revuelve frunciendo el ceño.

—Mmm... ¿Y vas a quedarte?

—Aquí, hasta que me aclare. Todo el mundo no hace más presionarme.

Él frunce un poco el ceño.

—No voy a decirte que no debías haber ido a vivir allá, porque ha sido tu decisión y ya sé que las cosas aquí estaban un poco difíciles, peeeero...

—Mars... —le mira fijamente, seria. Él siempre que le mira así traga saliva y le pone mucha atención—. No te necesito a tí también siendo un estorbo.

—¡No voy a ser ningún estorbo! ¡Solo digo que te quedes todo el tiempo que quieras!

—Está bien, te lo agradezco —asiente con la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer?

—No mucho, sinceramente. No les digas a Romí ni a nadie dónde estoy. Solo a America.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Pero dímelo si llaman.

—Ayer habló Helena, ahora que lo pienso

pero no preguntó por ti. Estuvo un buen rato conmigo al teléfono... Ya sabes que siempre habla mucho.

—No te enamores de ella, por Ra! —protesta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él abre la boca y se sonroja.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? —gira un poco la cara.

Ella frunce el ceño y le da una cachetada, Junior aprieta los ojos y los dientes.

—Mamá! Lo que digo es que seguro habló para... Mamá! —protesta.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —lo fulmina.

—Pero si... ¡Helena es Helena, mamá! —se lleva la mano al cachete.

—Precisamente.

—¡Yo solo he asumido que seguro quería hablar contigo aunque no preguntara! ¡Tú sacaste lo de enamorarme!

—Porque sé que puede pasar, como si no la conociera.

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Es Helena!

—¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? —se cruza de brazos.

—Que tu... — y es que creo que obviamente lo sabe... Y no quiere saberlo.

—Que yo... ¿Qué? —ese tono frío e imponente que usa con sus alumnos para aterrorizarlos.

Junior traga saliva otra vez y baja la cabeza.

—Eso pensaba —se relaja un poco.

—Olvida que hable de ella. Vamos a... Ver una película o algo así, ¿vale?

—Voy a ir a darme un baño —lo que significa que va a a tardar quizás... un par de días—. Pero no me NADA con ella, es indigna de alguien como yo —creo que eso se lo ha dicho ella misma. Aclara, solo por si acaso—. Cuando lo dices así es aun más sospechoso —se va.

Egipto Junior aprieta los ojos y es que... Claro que le gusta. ¡Pero le gusta así como le gusta una actriz de cine! Lo único que consigue Egipto es que él vacile en si su madre esta o no con la griega... Y es que prefiere pensar que si madre NO hace esas cosas.

Egipto se ha puesto celosaaaa.

No eran celos del todo.

¿Ah no? Estaba preocupada de verdad?

Sí, con él sí.

Es que creo que todos ellos pueden enamorarse de Helena y de Roma... Como de ella y solo le falta, pero... Nah,

Helena es Helena. Es como un caso incomodo de su madre. Es la griega de su mama. No quiere saber para que la usa, él desea que sea de esclava no sexual pero es de su madre. A él solo le gusta un poco y le sonroja que su madre lo acuse de ello.

Es que Egipto sabe... un poco como Inglaterra que a todo el mundo le gusta Helena y es que además Helena debe intentar ganarse un poco al hijo de Egipto.

Lo que sí es que habló para saber si Egipto estaba allí pero debe haber querido sonsacárselo y este ni enterado. Debe haber creído que coqueteaba.

xoOXOox

América llega al aeropuerto y se ASA, así que creo que compra lo más parecido a unos shorts y una camisa de flores que encuentra por ahí.

Egipto te va a matar ¡Pues es que eso es lo que se usa en California! Ah y unas sandalias y se consigue un guía.

A los tres minutos lo han atracado cinco veces.

¡Seguro... Seguro!

Ya no tiene cartera, ni reloj, ni muelas de oro, ni casi sandalias y tiene suerte de no llevar el movil.

Fuck... ¿Al menos tiene guía?

Tal vez, uno de los ladrones intentó quitársela y luego se la devolvió antes que lo pillara la poli.

Nos referíamos a un guía de turistas... Una persona.

Aaaah, vale, sí, puede que el guía sea quien le ha robado las muelas. Mucha mano. Genial... Ehm... Acaba preguntando como llegar a casa de Egipto Jr, que no se diga, alguien acepta a llevarle a cambio de sus gafas.

No va a quedarse sin gafas... Negocia que sea a cambio de la camisa.

Trato

Y ahí lo llevan en camello, a saber por qué, seguro que porque grita TURISTA IDIOTA que da gusto.

¿Y si lo llevan al lugar correcto? Seh y Jr está ahí, porque mamá está ahí. Así que sueeeena el timbre a media tarde como estaba previsto y es Egipto Jr quien abre, claro está.

—Mamá. Es el sujeto este americano... Medio desnudo. ¿Lo dejo pasar?

—Sí, claro —suspira.

Y ahí entra América con el ceño o fruncido y protestando un poco aunque sonríe y empieza a contarle a Egipto Jr.

—Duuuude! ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado! ¡Me han robado TODOS!

—Es que tienes una pinta de turista... —riñe un poco la egipcia sonriendo de lado. El americano se gira a mirarla y sonríe genuinamente.

—Come on! Si estaba solo con mis sandalias y mi camisa de flores... Es que se han llevado mi cartera, hasta las sandalias y camisa! —se le acerca, riendo e ignorando a Jr.

—Precisamente.

—Aun así, no es para que roben al awesome América! Eso nunca pasa en las pelis —la abraza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy intenando pensar —se deja, poniéndole las manos en el pecho.

—Pensar... Oh... Yo soy muy bueno en eso... —asegura—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres pensar, babe?

—Qué hacer con nuestro... asunto.

—Ah... Ese... asunto. Canada me dijo porqué no quieres tenerlo.

—¿Qué? —parpadea un par de veces

—Que Canada me lo explicó todo.

—¿Qué te explicó?

—Lo que te preocupa y creo que puedo arreglarlo, porque soy awesome.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues... Mira. La cosa es así. Antes que nada, dame un beso —sonríe más y la carga como princesa.

Ella se asusta un poco pero tampoco protesta y se acerca un poco para hacerlo.

—Aunque es rariiiisimo que me des un beso si estas vestida de monja... What the hell con ese disfraz?

—Es la cultura musulmana, America. Llamarle disfraz es irrespetuoso e inapropiado. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Tonto como pocos, además —Egipto Jr. murmura tres maldiciones entre dientes.

—Ahh... Pero es que no te veo siquiera —se sienta en el sillón y trata de levantarle la burka.

—No, justo en eso consiste, dejalo —le aparta las manos.

—Pero si te he visto MUCHO más... De hecho ¡mira como estoy yo!

—Sí, pero no es correcto aquí. Mars, puedes prestarle una camisa? —pide ella.

—Mars?! —pregunta América extrañado porque Mars es Marte en ingles.

—Es él, es su nombre —frunce un poco el ceño porque está segura de haberselo dicho alguna vez.

—Ah! Cierto! Mars/Mars! Tu nombre me parece AWESOME! —asegura sonriendo.

El nombrando hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ten un poco de decencia y BÁJATE de encima de él, mamá.

Ella hace para bajar las piernas un poco aunque no se separa del todo y Egipto Jr hace los ojos en blanco y se va a buscar la ropa.

—Aun no me dices qué piensas hacer.

—¿De esto? Darle territorio.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Las islas Vírgenes? ¿Puerto Rico? ¿Un territorio nuevo y desconocido?

—¿Y qué pasa con lo otro? —se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué otro?

—Lo de... la exclusividad.

—¿Cual exclusividad? parpadea.

—Pues tú y yo... sin más parejas, ni amantes ni... NADA.

—Pues claro... —frunce un poco el ceño y vuelve a tener esa sensación de que hay algo incompleto en esto—. Solo somos tu y yo... Y él... ¿O qué? ¿Tú no quieres?

—Es complicado... está Romí... y el chico ese de Kiev... —y Helena, pero no la va a nombrar aunque piensa justo en ella.

—¿El chico ese de quién?

—De Kiev, ya sabes de que hablo.

—No, ¿quien es Kief?

—America, no estoy para bromas —sentencia y él la mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Ehh... Es... —vacila porque de verdad no sabe de que habla... Pero se lo piensa un poco mejor—. ¿Tú vas a dejar a Romi? De hecho...

—Pues es que... —baja la cabeza—. Ese era el trato, ¿no?

Estados Unidos la mira y... Es que la sensación de no tener para nada claro de que habla es bastante desagradable.

—Tal vez podrías llamar a Roma y decirselo tú —propone ella para no tener que aguantar EL DRAMA.

—I... I... —parpadea y eso es más simple, aprovecha el cambio de tema—. Ok. Ok, le hablo

Egipto sonríe un poco y se separa de él, que se le va detrás y le da un beso en los labios. Ella se lo devuelve y hay algo en el beso que le vuelve angustiar, como si algo importante le hiciera mucha mucha falta. Profundiza apretando los ojos.

Ella hace maravillas con su lengua de hecho *cejas cejas*. Bien, le FUNDE el cerebro del todo, gracias.

Es fácil. Helena dice que DEMASIADO. Bla bla bla.

De todos modos es ella la que cree que no va a poder hacer esto de la exclusividad con este beso, porque no siente lo suficiente con este beso.

Helena sonríe tremendamente aliviada.

Helena, ¡vuelve a tu caja! ¡Helena, a la caja!

América se separa un poco de ella con la respiración agitada y pensando en...

Nah, ¿a quién engañamos? Está completamente idiotizado y con el cerebro en BLANCO. Lo siento, es solo una cuestión hormonal y de que la maldita lengua de Egipto es...

Sí, sí, está bien. Creo que pueden pasar un par de horas en lo que llama a Roma.

Egipto Jr. los ODIA porque se van a enrollar en el sillón y es como... Ugh.

Nah. Solo un beso, palmada en el culo "ve a por tu camisa"

—Whaaat? ¿Y lo demás? —lloriqueo

—Lo demás cuando Mars se duerma —cuando el niño se duerma. "Cuando os durmais los dos me iré al baño a hacerme un favor" vamos.

Pensando en helenaaaaa *grita helenita desde suncaja*

Tal vez y SOLO TAL VEZ con helena al telefono, sin decirle nada. Vale, no, definitivamente no con esa exclamación.

Agh! Helena casi se muere solo con la idea.

xoOXOox

Suena el teléfono de Roma que está... con China, le pide un segundo y contesta

—Hellooo?

—Ah, Ave, America! —se ríe.

—Hey... Si que soy yo —sonríe un poco aunque frunce el ceño obstinadamente.

—¿Qué pasa, muchacho? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien... Bien, estoy bien.

—Justo contigo quería hablar —vuelve a reírse—. ¿Sabes con quién estoy?

—Con... No tengo ni idea, sé con quien NO estás.

—¡Con Chinae! Nos estamos poniendo al día, ¿puedes creer que ni sabía que habíamos vuelto? Me lo llevo a casa para que salude a todos, montar una orgía... ya sabes, esa clase de cosas típicas —suelta como quien no quiere la cosa pensando que ese es un mensaje BASTANTE claro.

—Ehh... Vale. Tengo que decirte una cosa importante.

—La verdad es que me ha confesado que no está para nada interesado en Rusiae ¡Y no vas a creerte lo que ha pasado!

—sigue, casi sin dejarle hablar porque cree que ya ha hablado con Egipto y algo le da mala espina de eso. América parpadea.

—Pues es que es una cosa súper importante y súper awesome. Estoy aquí con Egypt —cada uno a su bola.

—Sic, ya lo sé y está embarazada. Supongo que está en tu casa otra vez—se hace nota mental de avisar a Helena—. Pero escucha esto, el caso es que Chinae solo fue a venderles los teléfonos, nada raro y ahora tiene un número nuevo... creo que deberías tener y llamarle porque por lo visto volvió Kieve como nosotros y se fueron a matarlo. ¿Quiéres que te lo dé?

El problema es que la mitad de esa conversación es... del todo incomprensible para América. ¿China fue a venderle a quién los teléfonos? Y otra vez ese Kief que no sabe quién es... Pero alguien fue a matarlo.

—¡¿A matarlo?!

—Ya sabes, estaban asustadísimos. Creo que deberías llamarle.

—A Kief?

—Nooon! Kieve está muerto seguro.

—Ehh... No entiendo. ¿Quién lo mató? Y ¿por qué no lo salvaste?

—Sus hijos... la verdad es que no pude meterme, no viste como estaban.

—¿Quiénes son sus hijos? Rome, es que la verdad tengo algo muy importante que decirte y todo este chisme me da un poco igual.

—¿¡Quiénes van a ser!? Ucraniae, Rusiae y Bielorrusiae.

América hace los ojos en blanco porque OTRA vez sale Rusia a la conversación. ¡Que obsesión de todos!

—Bueno... ¿Y eso qué? Esto es mucho más importante que esos locos. Lo que te quiero decir es que Egypt y yo vamos a... Vamos a casarnos.

—Casaros... ¿dónde estais?

—Y ella ya no va a volver contigo, sino va a quedarse conmigo, porque yo soy mucho más awesome.

—Casaros —repite serio.

—Yes. Y se queda conmigo y vamos a ser una familia.

—¿Dónde estais?

—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a venir a robártela?

—Non, quiero ir a veros y a daros la enhorabuena —se humedece los labios—. De todos modos ¿qué piensas de lo que te he contado yo?

—¡Ah! Si es así, entonces si te digo donde estamos —sonríe un poco—. ¿Qué pienso? Pues... Que los commies están locos, siempre lo han estado —parpadea un poco repentinamente recordando algo... Raro... Raro RARO con una de ellas de quien, cosa bastante extraña, se acuerda excesivamente bien. En el suelo de su casa.

—¿Entonces?

—P-Pues... Ehh... B-Bueno y una de ellas es... Guapa y quiere matarme.

—Eh?

—Eso es lo que pienso. ¿Tú que piensas?

—se rasca la cabeza pensando que quizás eso le ayude un poco a saber que debería pensar.

—¿Y él?

—¿Él?

—¡Lo de Rusiae! Y Chinae, no es nada, eso te digo.

—¿Y eso a mi qué?

—¡Y ha matado a su padre! ¿No piensas llamarle?

—Kief ese es su padre... Ugh... He is fucking CRAZY! El mundo debería detenerle.

—¿Detenerle?

—¡Encerrarlo para siempre en un hospital de locos!

—¿Y a qué esperas?

—Y-Yo... Yo... Yes! Exacto! ¡Tengo que hacerlo para salvar a todo el mundo!

—Sí me dices donde está Egypt te doy su nuevo número de teléfono, tú eres el único que puede salvarnos a todos. Incluído a tu futuro hijo.

—Yes... Yes! Of course! Como siempre, voy a salvarles porque soy awesome! —asiente—. Aunque no necesito su número de teléfono, voy a... Quizás sea mejor exterminar el problema.

—¿Dónde estás entonces?

—Pero dámelo igual.

—Díme dónde estais, anda.

—Pero dame su teléfono, anda.

—Sic, ahora, cuando me contestes, que ya sabemos que luego vas a ponerte a trabajar y a ser el héroe y te olvidarás de decírmelo.

—Aunque no puedes venir por ella mientras yo esté trabajando, eh?

—No te preocupes por eso.

—Estamos en casa de su hijo, de Mars.

—Oh! —exclama y sonríe—. Perfecto, apunta su número y llámale —se lo dicta. Eso hace él y asiente.

—Bueno, entonces acordamos todo... Que bueno que no te pusiste como loco.

—Non, non —sonríe y la verdad es que ya le está mandando un mensaje a Helena, porque él ha prometido no ir... pero ella no.

Y Helena... ¡Es que además está TAN cerca! ¡No es ir a América ni nada! Deja todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, lo suelta todo y se va directamente al avión.

—Good! Awesome! Ahora voy a arreglar al mundo, ¿vale? Agradézcanme luego.

—¡Desde luego! ¡Contamos contigo!

América sonríe muy orgulloso. Roma se despide y le cuelga.

xoOXOox

Y ahí se va a América con Egitpo a decirle que todo está bien, que él es awesome y que consiguió que Roma estuviera muy de acuerdo y les felicitara incluso

Egipto levanta una ceja nada convebcida con eso... aunque le rompe un poco el corazón la posibilidad de que sea cierto y aquí viene el problema.

—Me contó que el FUCKING commie hizo una cosa HORRIBLE!

—¿Qué?

—Mató a su padre... Eso me dijo Rome.

—¿Kiev ha vuelto?

—¿Vuelto de donde?

—Cómo nosotros, de entre los muertos.

—Ahh! ¡Es como ustedes! Ya, Ehm... Pues si volvió los locos lo acaban de mandar de vuelta.

—No me extraña —responde ella sin quitarse un pelo.

—Perdón?

—¿Qué? Ya lo mataron ellos la primera vez.

América parpadea porque eso no lo tiene muy claro.

—¿Ellos? ¿De verdad? Están... Están locos, siempre lo he dicho. Él tiene zafado un tornillo.

—Ya te lo había contado, me parece. En fin... —hace un gesto de desinterés.

—Rome me dice que debería hablarle y hacer que lo encierren, por el bien de todos.

Ella frunce el ceño con eso

—¿Tú no crees?

—No, claro que no quiere que hagas eso, quiere que vayas a acostarte con él y te olvides de nuestro acuerdo —protesta Egipto pero se siente mejor porque nota que Roma, de nuevo, solo está jugando con América, no está tan feliz y contento.

—Whaaaat?! A acostarme con... ¡¿Con quién?! —es que le mira VERDADERAMENTE impresionado.

—¿Con quién va a ser? ¿Es que ibas a ir a acostarte con alguien más?

—No! Si no quiero irme a acostar con nadie mas! Pero MENOS con Russia —chilla y hasta hace carita de asco, ella levanta una ceja.

—Bien, esa es la actitud.

—Lo que pienso también es...

—Aja?

—Por la seguridad de TODOS ¿No crees que deberíamos poner fin a... Russia y todos ellos en general? —esas medidas drásticas.

—¿Poner fin? ¿Planeas matarlo?

—Pues matarlo, matarlo es mucho... Pero deberíamos encerrarlo para siempre en un hospital para psychos dementes.

—No creo que puedas hacer eso.

—¿Por que?

—Entiendo la idea de tenerlo encerrado cerca para poder controlarlo y así ese pesado de Putin no podría decirte nada, pero ya sabes que Barack opina que no es una buena influencia para ti y además se supone que hemos decidido la exclusividad.

—No, no se supone. Pero esto tiene que ver con la seguridad del mundo, no con nosotros.

—No creo que nadie vaya a creerse eso, querido —acaba de peinarse y se mete a la cama.

—¿No? ¿Y eso? —se quita por la cabeza la cosa que le ha prestado Jr haciéndose un nudo porque es larga e incomoda. Da vueltas sobre si mismo y termina cayéndose en la cama.

—Porque nunca has sido lo bastante discreto con tus intenciones como para dejar margen de duda —le mira de reojo sin intención de ayudarle.

—¿Margen de duda de qué? —se deshace del todo de ella al fin, quizás truene un poquito al romperse, no demasiado.

—De tus reales intereses, ya te lo he dicho.

—Encerrarlo es mi real interés —le sonríe yendo a meterse a la cama también. Ella sonríe un poco con eso de todos modos entendiéndolo de otra forma.

—Es... es muy complicado realmente todo esto.

—Nah, ¡no lo es! Debería hablarle quizás solo para advertirle... —estira el brazo y le hace un gesto para que se le acueste encima.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, yo no quiero hablar con Romí —se echa sobre él con naturalidad.

—Pero el psycho ese no es para mi como Rome para ti —asegura abrazándola.

Ella suspira pensando en Helena de todos modos sin decir nada.

xoOXOox

Igualmente, un par de horas más tarde, tocan la puerta de casa de Egipto Jr.

Deben estar todos durmiendo o debe haber llegado el teléfono de America.

Es igual si duermen, tocan la puerta insistentemente y es posible que sea América el que abra.

Así que es él el que se va a abrir, todo despeinado y en bóxers, precisamente pensando que debe ser su teléfono. Al otro lado de la puerta está Helena, quien le sonríe y le abraza amablemente diciéndole que se alegra mucho de que estén ahí. América parpadea un poco y se deja, que más va a ser, preguntándole si no sabe nada de su teléfono.

—No, no se nada —asegura ella negando con la cabeza—. Pero tengo una emergencia personal y necesito hablar con Aígyptos... ¿Está en el cuarto?

América parpadea extrañado con todo y bosteza.

—Yes pero esta dormida y no puedes despertarla porque maaaan, se pone como una FIERA.

Helena sonríe amablemente con eso y se gira al cuarto.

—Vuelvo ahora —susurra caminando con seguridad hacia adentro dispuesta a encontrar el cuatro.

América la sigue, rascándose la cabeza.

—Pero en serio noooo la despiertes, te juro que yo lo he hecho alguna vez y se pone muy muy mal! —le pone una mano en el hombro para detenerla. Ella deja de caminar sintiéndose a la vez tan cerca y TAN lejos—. Además ¿qué cosa tan importante no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Mira... Vine hasta aquí a hablar con ella sobre una cosa... De chicas —le sonríe un poco mirándole por encima del hombro—. Tú sabes...

—Oh...

—Mira, no te preocupes. Ahora salimos. ¿Por qué no le pides a Mars que me ayude preparando unas mantas para dormir en la sala? —le da unas palmaditas en la mano que tiene en su hombro y ten por seguro,niño, que como se meta a ese cuarto el que va a dormir en el salón vas a ser tú.

—Ok... Ok. Que no se diga que no te lo dije —levanta las manos y Helena vuelve a sentir que la suerte le favorece demasiado hoy.

—Gracias, América —susurra y creo que el ultimo trecho al cuarto corre como nadie la ha visto correr jamás.

xoOXOox

Cierra la puerta suavemente a su espalda y mira a la cama donde la egipcia duerme un poco desordenadamente.

La griega traga saliva, un poco nerviosa. Le suelta el pelo y vacila un poco porque no quisiera convencerla solo con... Sexo o algo en esa línea, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas. Deja caer su vestido al suelo, en la puerta y se sube a la cama, metiendo se bajo las cobijas a su lado.

Ella protesta pensando que es America y se gira hacia al otro lado porque ya no tiene la cama para ella sola.

Helena la abraza por la espalda y le acaricia un poco el vientre, como ella suele hacerlo. Se le humedecen un poco los ojos porque la ha echado mucho de menos. Le hunde un poco la nariz en la nuca.

—Cielo...

Egipto se despierta un poco y sinceramente cree estar soñando así que se echa un poco hacia atrás para que la abrace mejor. La griega le acaricia un poco mas el abdomen.

—¿E-Estás bien? —susurra.

Egipto niega con la cabeza

—Ya me lo imagino... Estoy aquí, contigo, vamos a arreglar esto, mi amor.

Solloza un poco y debe ser una de las pocas veces que alguien la ha oído hacer eso. Helena la aprieta un poco más contra sí y suelta una lagrima por el rabillo del ojo. Le acaricia suavemente el brazo.

—Tranquila. Tranquila... —susurra.

Egipto recoge un poco más las piernas y creo que se van a quedar así para el resto de la noche. A Helena ya le va perfectamente bien, creo que hace un par de días que no duerme bien.

Egipto hace como dos meses... de todos modos creo que van a dormir hasta como el medio día. De hecho así es que América va a acabar durmiéndose de aburricion en el sillón.

A primera hora de la mañana es que llega su paquete de UPS. Menos mal. Tarda exactamente cinco minutos en decidir llamarle al commie loco.

Y tiene como un millón de llamadas perdidas suyas con el nuevo teléfono.

Parpadea porque eso... ¿Eso qué? ¿Por qué? De todos modos si le llama le contesta a la primera y si se espera demasiado es él mismo quien vueeeeelve a llamarle.

—Privet! ¡Tienes el teléfono roto otra vez! —exclama Rusia cuando América le llama.

—Tengo... What? Russia?

—Da, soy yo. Te he estado llamando muchas veces.

—Why?!

—Ha pasado una cosa muy fea, Koshechka...

—¿Cómo me llamaste? De hecho es que... —vacila porque no entiende NADA.

—Da?

—Yes, what?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué haces?

—¿De qué?

—I don't understand.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué hago de qué? —el bucle

—¡Pues llamándome así!

—¿Así cómo?

—Koshkesh...whatever

—Koshechka, significa algo como kitten en inglés.

—¿Me estás llamando... Gatito? —parpadea.

—Da —tan feliz.

—No entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Por qué me llamas así.

—Porque te gusta.

—¿A mi? ¡Si en la vida me habías dicho así!

—Da, Seyshel'skiye ostrova nos llamó así una vez y a ti te dió mucha risa así como haces siempre —hace un grito intentando imitarla y le sale una cosa aterrorizante más parecida a algo agonico—. Y Frantsiya dijo que era bueno que te llamara con un nombre bonito.

—Iugh! What the hell! ¿Y por qué me hablas?

—Me ha pasado una cosa fea, estoy enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? ¿De qué?

—Estoy en casa, todos estamos aquí. Durante un rato... Kiev no estaba muerto.

—¡Pero TÚ lo mataste! Me dijo Rome.

—Da, mi sestra y yo, iba a llevarse a Belarus para hacerle cosas malas.

—¡Pero es que eres un fucking psycho! ¡Estás para que te encierren!

—Chto?

—Yes! ¡Loco de la cabeza!

—Sí sé lo que es eso sico que me llamas... pero no lo entiendo.

—Pues como vas a matar a tu padre... ¡Ni siquiera Luke Skywalker!

—Está mal que esté vivo —sentencia frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Está muy mal matar!

—Está mal que esté vivo —insiste.

—Why?

—Porque es malo.

—Igual que tú.

—Net.

—Yes!

—Net!

—Totalmente!

—¡En lo absoluto!

—¡Pero si mataste a tu padre!

—Iba a hacer cosas malas a mis hermanas, es malo que esté vivo.

—¡¿Qué fucking cosas malas?! Deberíamos meterte a un hospital para gente PSYCHO como tú.

—No quiero hablar de él. ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas mientras estoy enfermo?

—¿Enfermo de qué?

—No lo sé, mi sestra dice que estoy enfermo.

—¿Enfermo de qué?

—De enfermedad, no he ido a trabajar.

—Eso es... Ehhh... ¿Qué te duele?

—Me duele una pierna y el cuello y los brazos y la cabeza. Me duele mucho la cabeza —a nadie le extraña.

—Quizás se te caiga y nos hagas a todos un favor. ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?

—Porque me has preguntado... —responde extrañado.

—Ya, pero una cosa es que yo te pregunte, ¡otra que me cuentes!

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque nunca me cuentas nada... No es que quiera que lo hagas, yo de hecho te hablé para otra cosa.

—¿Cómo que no te cuento nada? Pero si hablamos todos los días.

—Whaaat?! No!

—Da... mientras tú estás comiendo y yo me voy a dormir... o a veces despues de que yo como y tú estás desayunando.

—¿Hablamos... Para qué? —es que está de verdad consternado porque no se acuerda de hacerlo... Ni de no hacerlo—. Yo creo que es la primera vez que hablo contigo por telefono desde los 80s.

—Net, ayer no hablamos porque no me contestabas y hace unos días estaba dormido en el hospital.

—Y antes estaba... Yo... Bueno, no sé, haciendo cosas —responde el americano.

—Tampoco hablamos todos los días cuando estuve en el Gulag... ¿Es por eso que estás enfadado?

—No estoy enfadado, es que no tengo ni idea de donde sacas toda esta... Cosa... Como si nos lleváramos o algo. ¡Somos enemies! Y tú eres un psycho.

—Ah, net? —no está seguro de todos modos—. Ah... ¿cómo es enemis? —pregunta como cada vez que le da un nombre nuevo a su relación.

—¿Cómo que como? ¡Pues como siempre!

—Ah... vale —tan tranquilo. America parpadea y se tranquiliza un poco.

—Bueno pues... ¿Vas a dejar que te encierre o no?

—¿Encerrarme dónde?

—¡Pues en un lugar para gente como tu!

—¿Para mi?

—Yes! Para que te den esos... Choques

—¿Choques? —no entiende nada.

—Yes, así en la cabeza para arreglarte. Bzzz bzzz

—Bzzz bzzz?

—Si... BZZZ!

—Bzzzzz

—Exacto. En la cabeza.

—Bzzzz en la cabeza —sinceramente no sé lo que hace, jugar creo. Le hace gracia decir "bzzz" todo el tiempo.

—Yes! Eso es! —lo único diferente es que este América no esta cagado de la risa como siempre y si quieres un buen electroshock...

—Ah! Espera, Koshechka, me llama mi sestra, ahora te llamo. Ya lubyu tebya! —le cuelga.

La mandíbula de América se cae al SUELO y va a mantenerse ahí hasta que alguien le saque de sus pensamientos. Va a ser el teléfono al cabo de unos minutos.

—H-H... llo?

—Privet, ya terminé —intenta poner la cámara.

—Wh-What the... What... ¿Por qué pones la cámara? —él no pone la suya pero sí que le mira, sin entender NADA.

—Porque ya terminé y puedo ponerla —se ve todo bastante oscuro de todos modos porque está hecho una bolita debajo de las mantas porque está enfermo—. Es un poco como si estuvieras aquí.

—¡¿Yo ahí?! Pero ni... ¡Ni loco! ¿Por qué crees que estaría allí?

—Ya lo sé, pero aun me parece divertido cuando venías —hay un cierto tono de nostalgia en eso porque le gusta recibir visitas aunque nunca vaya nadie a verles

—¡¿YO ir a verte a TI?!

Hasta cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco sin darse cuents recordando la primera vez que estuvo ahí.

—Da, ¿no te acuerdas?

—¡No! ¡Y no iría! ¡Nunca! No vas a engañarme.

—Da, viníste —frunce el ceño con eso mirando al objetivo directamente.

—¿Qué voy a ir? Por... Por que me estás diciendo todas estas cosas raras.

—Porque son verdad y me he acordado. ¿Por qué no te acuerdas?

América parpadea porque NO se acuerda de nada.

—Más bien tú, ¿por qué tú estás inventando eso?

—No lo estoy inventando, viniste a que tuvieramos sexo.

—WHAT?! —creo que el grito despierta a toda la casa. Se le cae el teléfono al suelo.

Rusia sigue un poco a su rollo aunque levanta la cabeza porque le da la sensación de haber oído un grito en la calle.

—Sex?!

—Da, fué tú idea.

—¡¿MI IDEA?!

—Da, un día me llamaste y me invitaste a salir... e hicimos una cita.

—No! ¡Yo no hice nada de eso!

—Da, ¿por qué no te acuerdas?

—Noooo! No no no! No hice nada de eso! —se sonroja, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y haciendo cara de absoluto HORROR porque él... Él... No! ¡El comunista LOCO! ¡NUNCA se acostaría con él! Era una absoluta asquerosidad y ABERRACIÓN.

—Da, dijiste que querías ver las belugas, fuimos a un restaurante raro de tú casa y me besaste porque tenías pesadillas... y luego tuvimos sexo en un taxi y en el hotel —resume.

—Además yo estoy con Egypt! NOTUVIMOSSEXONUNCAJAMAS! —le cuelga.

Pasa un segundo...

dos segundos...

tres segundos...

vuelve a sonar el teléfono.

América lo mira casi en un ataque de pánico, antes de darse unos golpes en la cabeza por entrar en pánico por una cosa que está DICIENDO el commie unos instantes mas tarde, hiperventilando.

—What the hell quieres?! Déjame!

—¿Te has enfadado por que dije que tuvimos sexo y no que hicimos el amor? —como es evidente no tiene NI IDEA de lo que pasa.

—WHAT?! El... What?! —grita y chillonea HISTÉRICO y ahora si creo que hiperventila.

—Es que creo que eso fue después, en Moskva, cuando me hiciste esas cosas... ¿Sabes? Cuando nadamos con las Belugas y tomamos helado y luego vimos el ballet.

—¡Estás LOCO y alucinas esas cosas awesome conmigo! No podríamos hacer NINGUNA de esas cosas asquerosas NUNCA.

—¿Por qué no? —parpadea un poco desconsolado con eso.

—Porque eres... Ugh! ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso contigo!? —chilla súper sonrojado.

—Porque me quieres —tan fácil como eso. América se tarda en contestar ATERRORIZADO.

—NO!

—Chto?

—No! Nonononono! What the hell!

—¿Por qué no? —parpadea y pregunta de repente muy preocupado, porque esto le parece terrible y muy serio.

—¡¿Por qué si?!

—Me lo prometiste, dijiste que no te morirías y que me quieres, no quiero que no me quieras —hasta lloriquea.

—¡Yo nunca hice nada de todo eso! —chilla otra vez

—Es mentira, fuimos al Gorki y subimos al simulador del trasnbordador espacial a ver quien lo pilotaba mejor y yo gané y luego fuímos a la casa de los fantasmas y luego montamos en los karts...

—¡No fuimos a ningún lado, NUNCA! ¡Solo me miras raro en las juntas!

—Net! ¡Tú dijiste que eramos boifriens y que me querías! ¡No quiero que me odies otra vez!

—WHAAAAT? Yo no dije... ¡¿Cuándo dije eso?! ¡Yo tengo otra novia y no tú! NUUUUNCA seria tu boyfriend.

Rusia frunce el ceño y America debe ver/oir como se levanta pesadamente

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Voy a hacer que te enamores de mi otra vez —explica muy determinado... aunque la verdad es que no tiene ni idea de como hacerlo, pero considera que es necesario ir por él y... hacer algo.

—Yo NUNCA voy a... Pero es que ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!

Ni caso, aunque no le ha colgado el teléfono. Se duele un poco al moverse pero va al baño con naturalidad.

—Waaaahhh! —cuelga... Y se arrepiente de hacerlo. Se pasa diez minutos odiándose a si mismo con una almohada en la cabeza y ahí tienes un par de horas para estar solo con tus pensamientos y la que se te viene encima.

Pero es que ¿POR QUÉ ÉL? Se pasa un larguísimo rato repasando la historia que le ha contado y tratando de recordar algo de lo que le ha dicho... Sin éxito.


	69. Chapter 69

Rusia sabe dónde está... ¿cómo lo sabe? Pues con una aplicación espía que rastrea la ubicación del teléfono... o quién sabe cómo. Tal vez lo huele, pero siempre sabe esas cosas. Se viste todo dolorido aun y sale de la casa sin decir a nadie a dónde va ni cuando piensa volver, como habitualmente.

Va a llegar a El Cairo y también le va a robar todo el santo mundo, aunque más previsor sí va a envolverse de ropa de la cabeza a los pies. Puede que se consiga un burka de mujer y aun así se ponga rojo camarón. Rojo comunista, dice él y así es como va a llegar a casa de Egipto Jr.

Las otras dos duermen aun entonces, porque si no Egipto no lo va a dejar ni verle.

Así que toca el timbre debajo de su burka que le tapa completamente la cara y todo, mirando a través de las rejillas con un RIDICULO y estúpido plan que se le ha ocurrido en el avión para convencerle que está seguro que le va a encantar.

América le gana a todos yendo el peimero a abrir y se encuentra a la montaña envuelta en tela

—Ehhh... Hello? Están todos dormidos.

—Privet! Soy yo!

Parpadea leeeentamente

—Ven conmigo —saca una mano blanca de debajo de todas las capas de tela y se la tiende—. Ven conmigo a ver —repite y se levanta la burka de la cara—. A Whole new wooorld —empieza a cantar Aladín porque América siempre dice que las canciones de Disney son súper románticas—. A new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreamiiing... —sonríe tendiéndole la mano otra vez y pensando que eso sería genial que existiera.

¡¿Es que qué le pasa?! Yo dije que era un ridículo y no me escuchó. Parpadeo... Parpadeo... Parpadeo.

—What... Are... —es que Rusia... Por una vez, lo has dejado sin palabras

—Venga, ¿confías en mi o no? —insiste y se vuelve a bajar el burka, yendo a buscarle la mano para tirar de él.

—No, no confío en ti... —susurra sinceramente y es que no entiende, no entiende NADA. ¿Por qué Rusia quiere algo así con él? Pero tampoco se mueve ni le quita del todo la mano, quizás por el absoluto asombro de que esté aquí cantándole... Aladdin.

El ruso tira de él de todos modos para que salgan porque no quiere que salga Egipto y le riña. Estados Unidos da un pasito y ofrece una poca de resistencia.

—Venga, vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí —insiste.

—R-Russia... Es que... ¿Por qué? —pregunta un poquito desconsolado

—Porque si nos ve Yegipet va a gritarte y a echarme.

—Pero es que ella... Y tú... ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Ella es mi novia... Y tú eres mi peor enemigo, ¿no? —se lo plantea por primera vez porque esto es de lo más raro y el ruso tiene una familiaridad con él y una manera de hacerlo todo que realmente no parece que le vaya a hacer daño.

—Da —sigue llevándoselo de todos modos, sí, ya sabemos que no tiene sentido para ti esa respuesta pero es más complicado de lo que parece.

—¿Donde está tu grifo?

—Me lo quitaron, pero tengo una cosa nueva —le muestra la pata de la camilla de hospital—. Cuando vaya con Germaniya conseguiré otro. Aun tiene sangre de Kiev pegada.

Es un milagro que no te lo hayan robado, Rusia. A él si le robaron la pistola. Se detiene en seco y hace para que le suelte. Creo que no se le la robaron porque esta rota, medio doblada y ensangrentada.

—No voy a ir contigo si tienes eso que está lleno de sangre.

—Es sangre de mi padre —se para en mitad de la cara y mira la barra—. Pero está seca, ya no huele

—¡Eres un PSYCHO! Si crees que me voy a ir contigo a que juegues a ser Jafar y a romperme la barra en la cabeza aquí a la vuelta donde nadie te vea estas LOCO.

Rusia mira la barra, le mira a él y vuelve a levantarse el velo porque le molesta un montón para mirarle.

—Pero no puedo ir contigo sin armas.

El americano cambia el peso de pie, nervioso, porque no quiere confesarle que él no tiene armas ahora mismo.

—Pues yo...

Rusia se acerca y le pone la mano en el lugar exacto en el que siempre lleva la pistola a ver si la siente.

Estados Unidos le quita la mano, aunque ya muy tarde, poniéndose aun mas tenso al saber que Rusia ya SABE que no trae armas.

—¿Dónde está tu pistola? ¿no la llevas? —inclina la cabeza.

—No puedes hacerme nada —frunce el ceño.

El ruso sonríe como un tiburón. El americano frunce más el ceño y da un paso atrás. Rusia... Va en la dirección contraria.

—Da... —pasito a él, levanta un poco la barra.

Aprieta los puños y se pone completamente en guardia, listo para salir corriendo de ser necesario... O darle un golpe en defensa, de ser aún más necesario. El ruso se humedece los labios y se le acerca más, amenazador.

—What the... —da otro paso atrás mirándole fijamente y el soviético da otro hacia él hasta acorralarlo contra la pared.

Es que va a pegarte... Pues lo esquivará, se dolera de ello en la medida de lo posible para sostenerle con la barra en el cuello contra la pared.

América levanta las manos y toma la barra, Rusia le mira fijamente a los ojos y vuelve a humedecerse los labios... pensando que podría hacerle daño... mucho daño, tener el absoluto control de la situación... someterle y hasta violarle.

América piensa más o menos lo mismo, sintiéndose un idiota y aun así, siente que nada de eso tendría tanta gracia como besarle ahora mismo, que es justo lo que hace.

Y es que tiene el corazón súper acelerado, y cuando se acerca cree que se lo va a comer. Ahoga un grito entreabriendo los labios y se sorprende cuando lo que hace es tan delicado y... Raro. Aunque hay algo en el fondo de su cabeza que repentinamente se explica con este beso, algo que cae en su lugar.

De todos modos no le hace sangre esta vez, solo es un beso y ya, profundo y delicado y nada más. Se separa sonriendo y soltándole del cuello.

Es que... Buff...

—Vamos, hay que comprarte una pistola —decide y hace un gesto para que le siga pensando en que como vuelva a secuestrarle la mafia o esa clase de cosas que les pasan cuando están juntos va a necesitar protegerse a si mismo. De hecho es que le pone nervioso que no lleve una, es como si fuera por ahí... quien sabe, sin calzoncillos.

Estados Unidos susurra algo ininteligible y se lleva una mano a los labios! DEMASIADO en shock.

Rusia vuelve a tomarle de la mano y a tirar de él que se deja arrastrar esta vez, con un corto circuito en la cabeza.

El sovietico le lleva hasta algún bazar, sin decirle nada, buscando donde es que pueden vender armas y no es hasta que llega a un lugar que le gusta que le aprieta la mano para llamarle la atención y que mire y elija.

Todo el camino lo único que mira es al ruso, bastante fijamente y con la boca medio abierta... Porque ese beso. ESE beso, le ha revuelto las entrañas y le ha hecho sentir algo que no ha sentido con Egipto... Y no puede explicarse como es que ÉL le ha podido dar un beso y le ha hecho sentir... ¡Así!

Cuando le aprieta la mano lo saca un poco de sus pensamientos dejando de ver a la masa enorme que tiene frente a sí.

Rusia discute con el tipo de la tienda sobre el calibre y el cañón y la recamara y el peso y el equilibrio y la marca de pistolas favoritas del americano, porque obviamente lo sabe TODO de perfecta memoria, quizás habiéndose fijado aun más que el propio estadounidense.

—¿Cómo... Sabes qué pistola uso?

—Soy un espía osmom —le mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Me estas espiando siempre.

—Da —responde tras pensarlo un poco.

—Y me diste un... beso.

—Da —tan feliz.

—¿Por qué me diste un beso?

—Porque te gustan.

—NOMEGUSTAN!

—Da, te gustan, tú me enseñaste a hacerlos —discute.

—No! ¡Yo nunca! ¡¿Cómo voy a haberte enseñado?! Si tu me acabas de dar UN beso... —se tarda en decir lo siguiente—. ¡Y fue asqueroso!

—¿Es porque no te mordí? —pregunta mirandole un poco desconsolado.

—What? Como se te ocurra morderme te arranco algo —cabe destacar que está súper sonrojado.

—¿Te da vergüenza? —inclina la cabeza no muy seguro.

—Noooo!

—Yo creo que sí te da —frunce el ceño porque suena a mentira—. Pero es bueno, porque Frantsiya dice que si te da vergüenza es que te gusto y me quieres —decide.

—¡A mi no me gustas nada y no te quiero NADA! ¡No importa lo que diga él!

—¿Por qué de repente no me quieres otra vez? —pregunta una vez saliendo de la tienda con la pistola en la manos dándosela al americano con naturalidad

—Es que no sé cuándo crees que sí te quise —parpadea y la toma... Y es que es la cosa mas rara del universo. Aun así la empuña y se siente un poco mejor.

—Antes me querías.

—¿Cuándo te quise?

—Pues hasta esta mañana, todo el tiempo —responde andando a su lado.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

—¡Tú me lo dijiste!

—¡Tú me lo dijiste a mi al teléfono! Yo no te he dicho nada de eso.

—Tú me lo has dicho muchas veces. Siempre lo dices para despedirte.

—Es que, en serio, yo solo recuerdo haberte apuntado con pistolas y haberme peleado contigo. No sé por qué inventas eso otro.

—No me lo invento, mira... —saca su teléfono para buscar los mensajes y recuerda que este es un teléfono nuevo—. Ah, no, aquí no los tengo, dejame el tuyo.

—Es nuevo también... —se lo muestra.

—Nah, no lo es —desde luego, se sabe el patrón de desbloqueo porque lo ha visto ponerlo un millón de veces, va a buscar entre los mensajes... aunque Joan debe haberlos borrado/escondido—. ¡No están! ¿Los has borrado?

—No lo... ¡¿Cómo sabes como abrirlo?! —se lo intenta quitar—. Y no he borrado nada, ¡me lo acaban de mandar!

—Pero es tu teléfono —le deja que se lo quite.

—Es que no se por qué no lo tenía pero ya lo tengo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta del McDonalds al que han venido.

—¿Tú comes McD?

—Da, a veces contigo. Es divertido decirte que deberíamos ver quién pesa más antes de que pidas la comida.

—No estoy gordo y deja de decir que hacemos cosas juntos que NO hacemos NADA juntos NUNCA —se sonroja un poco.

—No entiendo porqué no te acuerdas de nada —se acerca a las colas para pedir.

—No se por qué tú no dejas de INVENTARTE cosas.

—No me las estoy inventando...

—Demuéstrame que no es un invento.

—Es que has borrado los mensajes y no entiendo por qué —le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Yo no he borrado nada, tú te estás inventando todo... —se muerde el labio.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa unos instantes y de improvisto le toma de la cintura y le planta otro beso a ver si así.

Y oooootra vez le cae de sorpresa. No le responde en principio, pero un poco más adelante termina cediendo con los ojos cerrados, abrazándole.

Esta vez hasta le inclina un poco y lo bueno de que lleve un burka de mujer es que nadie les está tirando piedras. Aunque puede que se las tiraran igual porque dudo que se pueda besar la gente así en la calle

Pues sí hay protestas y tal pero no es para tanto, en el beso tipo Hollywood.

Al cabo de un rato le incorpora un poco y se separa, sintiendo que lo de su padre le ha hecho un poco de daño y tiene ganas de estar... más con América.

Es que el americano se queda otra vez sin aire, respirando pesadamente cuando se separan, sintiendo que se le doblan las piernas. Rusia le sostiene todavía de la cintura contra si mismo

—Eso... De los besos... Puede no estar tan mal... —susurra.

—Ah! —exclama feliz—. ¡Te ha gustado!

—No! —se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

Al rudo se le borra la sonrisa un poco y América le aprieta un poco contra sí.

—No entiendo nada de lo que pasa.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Nada, por qué dices estas cosas... Y me das besos —susurra bastante blandito.

—Porque te quiero —tan sincero como suena. Estados Unidos le mira a los ojos y traga saliva con esto.

—R-Really?

—Da —asiente porque es que le parece súper raro que no lo sepa... y se gira, porque les toca pedir.

—Ehh... Two quarter pounders in a McTrio... And a milkshake, and...

—Lo mismo, con patatas.

—Unas MacPatatas también.

—Pero no comas mucho porque quiero hacer una cosa osmom esta tarde para que te enamores de mi y te acuerdes de que me quieres.

—No voy a enamorarme de ti... Y no voy... ¿qué cosa awesome?

—Net, net, no te lo diré —sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —frunce el ceño

—Porque quieres saberlo.

—Blah, y eso que?

—Si no te digo te molesta.

—No me molesta —le fulmina y Rusia le hace pat pat en la cabeza.

América le da un golpecillo en la muñeca y arruga la nariz, empezando a comer porque no se había dado cuenta de toda el HAMBRE que tenía.

—Me gustas más cuando te ríes —decide empezando a comerse sus patatas.

—A mí no me gustas nunca —replica súper sonrojado con eso de que le gusta.

—No es verdad.

—Shut up.

—Me haces callar porque sabes que tengo razón y te da vergüenza.

—¡Te hago callar porque quiero que te calles!

—Quieres que me calle porque sabes que tengo razón y te da vergüenza.

—¡No es verdad, no tienes razón! ¡No me gustas! —o no sabía que me gustabas hasta hace cinco minutos.

Escupe un poco su Coca-Cola sobre el Ruso, bañándolo, él aprieta los ojos quieto donde está.

—Que yo te pedí a ti... Que fueras mi... What?! —sí, sí, de hecho se lo has pedido varias veces.

Rusia toma una servilleta y se limpia la cara poco a poco. Si no le acabaras de decir eso se estaría riendo

—Siempre estás diciendo que somos boifriens y luego no y luego sí y luego no, pero la primera vez te pusiste todo sonrojado y nervioso como ahora.

—¡Pero es que nada de eso ha pasado! Son inventos tuyos.

—Net, net, estábamos en tu casa, en tu cama.

—¿Sabes? Si eso es cierto... Debería haber pruebas.

—Yo me acuerdo.

—Yo no.

—No sé por qué no.

—Porque te estas inventando todo —suelta con la boca llena... En un bucle...

—¿Por qué iba a inventarme?

—Porque eres un psycho —sonríe un poco.

—¿Ser un sico es inventarse cosas que recuerdo?

—Es inventarse cosas que nunca pasaron.

—Pero sí pasarón.

—¿Cómo van a haber pasado y que yo no me acuerde?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor tú eres el sico ahora.

—¡Yo no soy ningún psycho! ¡Es absurdo que yo no me acuerde de nada!

—Ya lo sé, no me gusta.

—Pues a mi tampoco me gusta oír esas cosas, imagina que yo te digo todo eso de... Bueno, no... Te iba a decir que de tu peor enemigo pero YO soy tu peor enemigo.

—Da, lo eres.

—¡¿Ves?!

—Y también mi Boifrien. Todos lo saben, preguntales.

—Fine. Fine! Si todos lo saben vamos a preguntarles —saca su teléfono—. Voy a hablarle a Iggy.

—A él no le gusto —niega con la cabeza mientras sorbe con su pajita ruidosamente.

—¿Y qué? Sabrá que existes y somos boyfriends... —se sonroja solo con la idea—. ¿O a quién quieres hablarle?

—A alguien que le gusté, no lo sé, todo el mundo dice muchas cosas sobre esto. A Germaniya no le gusta, ni a Putin ni a Obama.

—A mi tampoco me gusta... ¿A quién le gusta según tú?

—¿Por qué no te gusta? —le mira desconsolado otra vez

—¡Porque... No! Porque estás haciendo cosas raras. Esto es que te gusto y te he gustado siempre y ahora sueñas con inventar una relación —insiste—. ¿Según tú a quien le gusta?

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Net, no me has gustado siempre, me gustas desde que no te portas como un completo imbécil.

—¡¿Que YO soy... Qué?!

—Ya sabes... antes te portabas como un cerdo capitalista egocéntrico e idiota con el que no se podía hablar de nada. Basicamente un crío estúpido. Pero luego viniste y empezaste a hablar conmigo y me dí cuenta que sabes de muchas cosas que nadie más sabe y que sí se puede hablar contigo y no siempre actuas impulsivamente y que sí te preocupan las cosas y las personas y no solo el dinero y que sí que piensas... aunque de una manera muy rara que no acabo de entender —explica lo mejor que puede.

Con el principio casi se le echa encima a matarlo pero Rusia tiene esa capacidad de conseguir que le escuche.

—Y... Y me entiendes, me entiendes muchas veces sin tenerme miedo y te ríes conmigo y me explicas las cosas complicadas y me llamas commie y se siente cálido aquí —se lleva una mano al pecho/estómago.

Se humedece los labios con todo eso porque además, parece que Rusia TAMBIÉN le escucha a él y no piensa que solo dice tonterías como casi todo el mundo.

—Quisiera... Quisiera acordarme de algo de todo eso —murmura pensando que suena muy bien.

—Y hacemos sexo con besos y todo eso sin hacerse daño nadie y es completamente distinto que con mi sestra, a veces es muy rápido y violento, como una pelea pero a veces es muy lento y te gusta que te mire a los ojos y te siento muy cerca... —sigue explicando frunciendo un poco el ceño porque no está seguro de estar expresándolo bien, siempre con esa clase de problemas—. Y jugamos a la consola a los juegos y siempre hacemos equipo porque cuando jugamos uno contra el otro te enfadas mucho si pierdes y todos los demás no quieren jugar, pero te gusta cuando hago las combinaciones de los algoritmos secretas con los demás... aunque siempre dices que hago trampas cuando te gano... y luego te doy de beber para que te marees y pierdas —se sonroja un poco con eso—. Y también me dices cuentos que leer de los superheroes, siempre me cuentas de Batman y Hulk que son mis favoritos... y a veces bailamos y me gusta mucho bailar contigo porque eres muy fuerte y me puedes levantar sin miedo a que te aplaste... y siempre te ríes a gritos muy fuertes cuando te tiro por el aire... y a veces te ries así también cuando comemos y te sale la cocacola por la nariz y dices que es mi culpa pero no dejas de reírte.

El americano parpadea y se sonroja sin dejar de escucharle y sin saber de donde saca esas historias, pero imaginando perfectamente bien ese asunto del sexo muy lento mirándose a los ojos.

—A lo mejor si hablas con mi sestra Ukraina, Belarus no, a ella no le gusta... pero ella también lo sabe. Todos lo saben.

—Pero es que yo estoy con Egypt... Y la quiero y me quiere y... —vacila un poco —. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Que a mi me quieres más, pero ella le gusta más a Obama y a todos.

—O sea ¿ella es como mi... Pantalla? Lo que hago que crean todos mientras tu eres como mi... ¿Amante secreto? —parpadea sorprendido con se lo piensa.

—Da —decide—. Pero no secreto porque todos lo saben.

—¿Todos saben que en realidad no quiero a... Egypt sino a ti? —vacila un poco y piensa que Egipto está embarazada... van a tener un bebé y él realmente no la quiere tanto, sino está con alguien más y todos lo saben. Frunce un poco el ceño —. Pero eso es... feo.

—¿Por qué? —inclina la cabeza.

—Es... No se, es... feo —susurra pensando en concreto en el tema del niño pero sin querer decírselo... Y sin saber por que no quiere decírselo.

—Ella quiere más a Rim, todos lo saben también, pero tú le compras cosas y ella te ayuda con todo eso de la imagen pública.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño porque él tenía muy clavada la idea de que eran ellos dos... Y se querían más que nadie y no le gusta nada la idea de que quiera más a alguien que a él.

—No quiere más a Rome

Rusia se encoge de hombros porque la verdad es que le da lo mismo.

—¿Y nosotros... Desde cuando dices que estamos juntos?

—Ah... no lo sé —asegura un poco nervioso desviando la mirada.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?

—Es que tú... dices todo el tiempo cosas raras sobre ser boifriens y no serlo y luego eso de los fuquinfiens y luego enemis de nuevo y siempre te estás inventando nombres nuevos que no entiendo del todo... pero te digo que sí porque te hace ilusión e igual siempre me dices que me quieres así que no me importa como le llames.

—¿Por qué no me acuerdo? —y esta es más una pregunta preocupada que en si un reclamo.

—No lo sé —le mira realmente desconsolado porque a él tampoco le gusta que no se acuerde

—A lo mejor te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza —se levanta porque quiere ir al baño.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta sin querer del todo que se vaya.

—A mear, ahora vengo... no te vayas —pide notando que puede que lo haga.

—Vale —asiente mirando su teléfono y pensando que debe hablarle a alguien para corroborar todo esto. Así que ahí se va, más tranquilo.

xoOXOox

América toma el teléfono y le llama a Inglaterra.

Todos mis personajes, que estaban a la espectativa a ver quien era hacen FacePalm e Inglayerra sonríe porque él ya sabía que iba a ser él.

Y se le borra cuando le obligo a que le pregunte a Francia si... va a poder contestar o no. Ajem, ajem.

Francia dice que no. Inglaterra le muestra un dedo... Y no contesta al teléfono.

América protesta entre dientes y marca a su casa, pidiéndole a Joan que le comunique con Inglaterra que por lo visto esta jugando al vaquero montando a Francia ahora mismo. Por como suena se lo está pasando muy bien. Creo que para el horror de todos, en especisñal sus niños y hermanos, hasta vamos a especificar que grita "Yihaa!"

América TRAUMA porque Joan le pone a oírlo. Si te consuela Canadá está en el otro cuarto dejándose los timpanos con una canción de AC/DC de la radio.

América cuelga al teléfono, suspira y le llama a Seychelles.

—Hello?

—Hey! Sey! It's me —por una vez le habla en un buen horario.

—America! Menos mal! Pensaba que eras ese idiot otra vez —risa tonta.

—Idiot? Cual idiot? —sonríe

—Ireland, no importa... ¡oye! —deja de reirse pensando en que va a contarle lo de su futuro hijo que le contó Canadá ayer mientras estaba solo esperándoles a todos.

—What? Tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

—Ah, sí? —decide mejor esperar a que hable él, muy feliz de que la haya llamado para explicarle—. ¿Cuáles?

—Una es que... Bueno... Egypt esta embarazada.

—Whaaaaaat? —finge sorprenderse, él se ríe un poquito—. ¿Vas a ser padre? ¿Tú? ¡Que miedo!

—Yes, I'm gonna be a daddy —risita—. Es raro.

—¡Muchísimo! Vas a ser como England ahora... todo serio y vistiendo ropa anticuada y riñiendo a todo el mundo

Y él, cielos, con lo que le gustan los niños... ¡no dejes que te lo robé! Seguro ahora es su favorito, como Sealand —se ríe.

—No voy a ser como England! —se muere de la risa.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos. Yo seré la awesome tía Seychelles súper enrollada que le dará regalos y caramelos y tú su preocupado y aburrido daddy que le reñirás por tomar demasiados.

—Naaaah, yo le daré dulces también porque seré un papá awesome.

—Y el niño crecerá tonto.

—¡Noo va a crecer tonto, tonta!

Ella se ríe, aunque no está nada segura de eso.

—Va a ser awesome como yo y guapo, porque Egypt también es súper guapa.

—Así morenito pero con tus ojazos azules me lo imagino.

—Ves?! Súper súper guapo y cool y awesome como yo.

—A lo mejor es una niña y ya te veo que no la vas a dejar acercarse a un hombre en su vida y me la tendré que llevar yo de ligoteo.

—No! ¡Solo va a tener novio cuando sea grande! Y no contigo porque tu tienes MUY mal gusto con eso de los pelirrojos.

—Alaaa —protesta igual muerta de risa.

—¡Pues no es mi culpaaaa!

—No te voy a contar las gracias de mi novio te pongas como te pongas —replica.

—Ah, ¿tiene alguna gracia? Ser tu tío

—Y si tu niña es una chica lista, que va a serlo porque va a tenerme a mi como tía, sabrá apreciarlo y envidiarme. Y no me vengas con eso del tío porque te voy a empezar a hablar de la diferencia de edad que tienes tu con Egypt...

—Nah, si es una niña como yo y MUCHO más guapa que tu cosa esa roja.

—Espero que no te enamores de él o ella, míster "Iggy and me. It will be awesome"

—De... What the Hell! ¡Pero yo no soy su hijo así! —se sonroja muerto de risa—. Shut up, tengo otra cosa rara que contarte.

—What? —se muere de la risa igual

—No te rías de mi, ok?

—Aja?

—Estoy en casa de Egypt, ok... Y hoy en la mañana paso algo raro.

Seychelles se detiene a si misma de contestarle "Eso se llama polución nocturna y te pasa por ir más salido que el pico de una mesa" dándose cuenta de que últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con brits.

—Porque... Me.. Le... Me llamo Rusia.

—Oh! ¡No lo había pensado!

¿Se lo has dicho? Puede ser un poco peligroso... quiero decir, no tengo ni idea de cómo podría tomarselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—¡Pues que vas a ser Padre!

—A Russia? Pero... Tú sabes algo de que él y yo...

—Pues has dicho que te ha llamado, ¿no? ¿Qué quería?

—Es... Bueno, es que lo que él decía era que... Es que él dice que él y yo hacemos cosas... Cosas raras. Y bueno, él luego vino aquí y... No te rías, eh! El vino y me dio un beso...

—Uuuuuuh —suelta la muy burra así con tonadilla toda sexy.

—Ehh! Te he dicho que no te burlaras! —protesta un poco —. Es que no entiendo.

—¿Qué no me burle? ¿Y qué quieres que haga? America and Russia under a tree... —empieza a cantar.

—Ehhh! Shut up! ¿Por qué te parece normal?

—¿Y qué quieres que me parezca? "Sinceramente estás loco por estar enamorado de un psycho, America" —imita la voz de Inglaterra.

—Yo no estoy... Wait, yo ESTOY... ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

—Of course you are!

—No! ¿Desde cuándo? Yo no me acuerdo...

—Pues como... desde antes de Halloween de hace dos años

—Bu-But... ¿Hoy? ¡Él dice un montón de cosas! Que hacemos y no hacemos... Y things about... Sex.

—Oh, yes, es asqueroso... creo que hay hasta videos, deberías hablar con el chico ese alemán... no sé como se llama, el que los graba. Seguro tiene el de la mesa del G8. De veras, sois super traumatizantes los dos, y él grita más que Iggy creo yo.

—Whaaaat?! What what what? Estás diciendo que de verdad... Que en serio...

—Pero si hasta es un ridículo que te llama kitten o no sé qué —responde mientras Russia vuelve a sentarsele enfrente.

—Ya me dijo... E-Eso... —le mira.

—Privet.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te sorprende? —pregunta ella al teléfono

—E-Es que no... No me acuerdo... No es broma, ¿verdad?

—What? Claro que es broma, qué vas a estar tirandote a Russia —responde sarcástica pensando que él le está tomando el pelo.

—¿Le estás preguntando a alguien? —pregunta Rusia.

—Wh... What? —pregunta a Seychelles desconsolado y confundido

—¿Qué te dice?

—America! —protesta ella.

—What?! No sé qué me dice, que es todo broma.

—No lo es! —protesta Rusia y le quita el teléfono colgando, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ehh! ¡Era my sister!

—Dice mentiras, no es una broma.

—Ah, no?

—Net —le devuelve el teléfono.

—De hecho es que primero me había dicho que si... No entiendo nada.

—Vamos —se pone de pie—. Aun quiero llevarte a un sitio.

—¿Qué sitio? —pregunta terminándose los últimos resquicios de soda mientras se levanta con él.

—La pirámide.

—¿Quieres llevarme a la pirámide? —revisa que si tiene aún la pistola en el bolsillo—. Me dijeron algo de un G8 y alguien que tiene unos vídeos, ¿qé sabes de eso?

—Da, quiero subir arriba del todo cuando se haga de noche.

—Yo... Debería volver con ella, va a enfadarse —no creo que ni recuerde que existes.

—Después... después te vas. Si no me quieres te vas con ella y te dejo tranquilo —trata de negociar confiando en su plan. América se humedece los labios y vacila un poco...

—Vale... —asiente sonrojándose un poco. Rusia traga saliva porque igual no quiere que se vaya... ni planea dejarle realmente tranquilo.

Rl estadounidense se dirige a la puerta del McDonalds pensando en una cosa importante que quiere volver a probar aunque no sabe bien cómo.

Es que Rusia aun no entiende como puede habersele olvidado todo... TODO pero los videos, había hablado de videos.

—¡Las cámaras de mi casa!

—¿Cuáles cámaras de tu casa? —pregunta mirándole por encima del hombro mientras salen por la puerta, bastante distraído pensando en dónde hacer otra vez lo que quiere hacer... Se mueve hacia un callejón al lado del McDonald's.

—Las tuyas. Seguro tienes grabado algo que lo prueba o también hay en el Kremlin y en tu casa. Tu casa parlante debe tener los videos —recuerda Rusia.

—Joan! Oh! Vamos a pedírselos —sonríe un poco y con esto se lo lleva a donde ve que hay menos gente.

—Aunque ella no me quiere nada —le advierte dejándose tirar.

—¿Quién? ¿Joan? Nah!

—Siempe me hace cosas malas... voy a pedir mis videos también —saca su teléfono.

—¿Tú tienes vídeos?

—Da.

Y allí es que le contesta Joan y le pregunta directamente si tiene algún video suyo con Rusia.

Rusia se lo pide a algun ayudante suyo en el Kremlin que se lo manden al telefono.

América va frunciendo el ceño poco a poco conforme Joan va completando la mentira. Le manda un par de vídeos viejos en los que lo único que hacen es discutir.

El problema de los videos del Kremlin es que hace un montón que sucedieron y Rusia no se acuerda de las fechas exactas, así que es un desastre intentar encontrar nada. Así que al final cuelga y le mira.

América los ve mientras Rusia habla aun con su gente y frunce un poco el ceño al ver que realmente no hay nada útil.

—No hay vídeos de nada.

—No tengo ningúno porque no recuerdo que día viniste al Kremlin por última vez sin que nadie quisiera secuestrarte.

—Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, commie.

—Net! ¡Pero no me lo invento!

—¡Pues no parece!

—Pero... —le mira desconsolado porque nada de esto tiene sentido. Estados Unidos se detiene y le encara.

—So...

—A lo mejor si tenemos sexo te acuerdes, los besos te han gustado.

—Shut up! —aprieta los ojos.

—Chto?

Estados Unidos se humedece los labios de nuevo y abre los ojos, mirándole fijamente.

—Vuelve a hacerlo.

—¿El qué?

—Kiss me.

—¿Quieres otro beso? —levanta las cejas.

—No quiero otro beso —se sonroja—. Quiero... Ver si realmente me gusta porque los otros dos... Puaj

—Decir mentiras está mal —levanta el dedo y se lo clava en la mejilla como el americano hace muchas veces, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡No es una mentira! —quita la cara un poco.

—Sé hacer que te excites, ¿si lo logro también vas negarlo? —propone.

—¡No vas a hacer que me excite!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! ¡No me gustas!

—¿Y si lo logro? —da un paso hacia él.

—¡No vas a lograrlo! —traga saliva temiendo que sepa sobre... Nantucket.

—Da, voy a lograrlo —desde luego que sabe sobre Nantucket, ahí va su mano. América se mueve y logra evitar una parte de contacto... En realidad ni siquiera llega a tocarle.

—¡No puedes tocarme ahí!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es mí... Nantucket

—Ya lo sé.

—No deberías! —manos a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque... No! Es como si yo te agarro el... Weenie.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¡No debes querer!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué te gusta?

—Me gusta cuando me tocas.

—¿L-Lo hace?

—Da —asegura con sinceridad—. Y a ti también que hasta me pides besos —tan feliz.

—¡No me gusta! ¡Solo es para confirmar!

—Para confirmar que te gusta —repite.

—¡Que NO lo hace!

—Mira que guapo te pones cuando te enfadas —sí, eso es solo para molestar, ni sé de donde ha sacado la frase.

—¡¿Que me pongo... Qué?! —se sonroja más y se enfada más. Rusiaaaa...

—Guapo y sepsi —responde sonriendo un poco... levantando la mano queriendo tocarle la cara.

—¡No digas eso así! —es que está como un tomate.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Pues porque me da vergüenza! ¡Tú no dices eso!

—¡Te da vergüenza! —exclama porque lo ha dicho y ahora no puede decir que no lo ha dicho—. Te da vergüenza que te diga que te pones guapo, pues te lo pones muchas veces —ala, ahora a pensar veces en las que se lo pone.

—No me da vergüenza! Ugh! Lo que me da es... Me... Eres un idiota —imitación textual de Inglaterra.

—Te pones guapo cuando pierdes... y te enfadas como ahora... y a veces cuando ganas o una cosa te hace mucha ilusión —confiesa con la boca pequeña—. Y te pones guapo cuando me hablas por horas sobre cosas que te gustan y a mi no me interesan tanto pero tú las haces interesantes —vamos, en termino general que lo fascinas—. Y cuando te vistes todo elegante para las juntas y te pones muy serio para hablar y me miras de reojo y haces una cara así fea porque te molesta la corbata y Germaniya o Angliya te ha reñido... y luego te mueres de risa y podría mirarte reír durante días, es como hipnotizante... y te pones guapo cuando duermes y haces carita así todo tranquilo, pero te mueves todo el tiempo hacia todas partes...

Estados Unidos le mira con la boca muy abierta, se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios, porque en este momento querría y de verdad que querría mucho, recordar como es que sabe todas esas cosas.

Rusia se deja besar, desde luego, un poco tomado por sorpresa ahora él.

El americano cierra los ojos porque de alguna manera de todo lo que han hecho o dicho lo único que le ha hecho sentir que algo tiene sentido ha sido el beso.

Rusia le abraza contra si con fuerza y se gira para apoyar la espalda en la pared, se separa suavemente aunque el americano le mira porque aun sigue sin entender nada.

—Y cuando juegas ruleta rusa conmigo, me habría follado tu cadáver si hubieras muerto ese día, joder —susurra separándose un poco y con los ojos cerrados, sobre sus labios, con palabrotas incluídas, quién sabe por qué... creo que es la intensidad de todo esto.

El estadounidense se deja llevar relajándose un poco más esta vez aunque aún apretando los ojos y sintiendo todo esto muy extraño y a la vez tremendamente familiar. Abre los ojos con esto y por alguna razón que desconozco le excitan esas palabras.

(Porque están locos los dos!)

Rusia busca morderle esta vez sí y meterle la mano al culo como sabe que le gusta.

El americano se asusta un poco con la mano en el culo... Pero más aun con la mordida empujándole levemente pero consiguiendo que se separe del beso, aun bastante inseguro de todo esto.

Rusia parpadea y se relame la sangre con la respiración pesada y el corazón accelerado.

—What Are... No... —niega un poco y es que esto es demasiado pronto y DEMASIADO raro.

La sangre... la sangre lo nubla, da unos saltitos ansioso y vuelve a intentar ir por su labio.

—No, no... Stop. What the...

Aprieta los ojos y tiene que usar toda TODA la poca consciencia que le queda en llevarse el pulgar a la boca y hacerse sangre para que le baje... Kamchatka.

América le mira con demasiada atención, sonrojándose aun más y se permite pensar por primera vez de manera consciente que Rusia se ve también muy guapo y sexy.

Poco a poco el soviético consigue relajarse porque ya ha aprendido que violar está mal, pero no aseguramos que te vaya a ser tan fácil de parar a la próxima.

A la próxima dudo que quiera que pare, solo es que... Bueno, es pronto.

—Estabas...

Aun así es importante que sepas que ha aprendido a respetarte, otro no habría tenido tanta suerte. (Ni siquiera tú mismo en otro momento). Se pasa la otra mano por el pelo y le mira sin quitarse el pulgar de la boca.

—Puede... Puede que me guste in poquito —susurra con la respiración algo agitada y se relame la sangre del labio.

—¿El qué?

—Los besos —tuyos en concreto. Sí.

Rusia se pone tan faliz está que da un vuelta sobre si mismo haciendo una pirueta con ello y América se ríe un poquito

Levanta las cejas porque es la primera vez que se ríe en todo el día!

—¡Te reíste!

—Shut up! —le empuja un poco hombro con hombro empezando a caminar con rumbo desconocido. Él se va detrás persiguiéndole.

—¿Aun quieres venir a la pirámide conmigo?

—No —miente sin detenerse.

—Pero has dicho que vendrías —discute.

—Pues ahora digo que no, porque eres un psycho.

—No me gusta que me digas sico —le empuja un poco, frunciendo el ceño sin entender una mierda el cambio de actitud repentino.

—Ihh! ¡Me empujaste! No me empujes —le empuja de vuelta.

—Pues tú no seas difícil, dices mentiras y no te entiendo —le vuelve a empujar.

—¡No digo mentiras! ¡Tú me confundes!

—otro empujón.

—No te confundo, ¡te cuento la verdad! —otro empujón de vuelta.

—¡Si me confundes! ¡Haces cosas RARAS! —va de vueeeelta.

—No hago ningúna, ¡tú no te acuerdas y no lo entiendo! —otro más.

—Quizás no me acuerdo porque no pasó y tú solo quieres que pase —le empuja más fuerte.

Rusia se detiene y aprieta los dedos en su barra de hierro, en tensión.

—¡Porque te gusto y me veo guapo y sexy! ¡Tú lo confesaste!

—No me gustas cuando eres así de malo conmigo.

—Tú no me gustas nunca.

—Tú vas a quererme otra vez —le amenaza muy en serio porque... ni siquiera quiere pensar en qué pasaría si de verdad no lo lograra pero es terco como una mula de todos modos.

—Y como vas a lograrlo, eh? Eh?

El ruso se acerca y le abraza de los hombros, aun con el ceño fruncido de determinación, se dirige hacia la piramide.

—Yendo a la pirámide? Ja!

—Da —anda abrazado a él. Estados Unidos no le empuja y le mira de reojo con curiosidad.

Está cerca y está determinado a lograr esto, porque le da un miedo terible que no le salga y vuelva a quedarse absolutamente solo como se sentía antes.

Él se deja arrastrar con el ceño algo fruncido, aunque ha de confesar que bastante nervioso de que el ruso lo esté llevando a la pirámide, sin saber qué pretende hacer allí. Ya no le podía decir más cosas sorprendentes... O vergonzosas... Y aun así era bonito que él, su peor enemigo, se las dijera.

Rusia anda con él abrazándole de los hombros con bastante naturalidad.

—Sabes que Egypt se puede enojar si descubre que subimos, ¿verdad?

—Todos se enojan siempre por todo —el resumen de su vida en una frase.

—Ya, bueno... Y... ¿Quieres subir a la puntiaguda o a la otra con forma de gatito?

—Vamos a la de Giza... la puntiaguda.

—¿Y quieres trepar hasta arriba?

—Da.

—Vale.. Yo soy awesome y puedo trepar a donde sea

—¿Tienes miedo que te pese el culo? —le mira de reojo con eso. Él le mira de reojo de vuelta.

—No, ¿tú tienes miedo a que te pese la panza? Como si estuvieras delgado.

—Net —se lleva una mano a la barriga, mirándose.

—Pues no creas que yo peso más que tú.

—No sé cuanto pesas, nunca me lo dices.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y piensa que eso sí suena a algo que no haría.

—Sé que le mentiste a tú telefono y le dijiste que pesas menos de lo que pesas en esa cosa de los pasos.

—¡No es verdad! —frunce el ceño.

—Da y sé cuanta fuerza tengo que hacer para levantarte ¿quieres verlo?

—No.

—Antes te gustaba —deja caer los hombros porque eso es aburrido, es casi como un "tú antes molabas".

—¿Me gustaba que me cargaras? —le mira de reojo.

—Da y bailar conmigo. Y yo.

—Tú... Ah, tú me gustabas —suelta en voz alta y se sonroja cuando se escucha.

—Da.

—Ehm... Pues... Eso era antes. ¿Cómo dices que empezamos a... Ser boyfriends?

—Estabamos en tu cama y me lo pediste después de que tuvieramos sexo.

—Ugh —aprieta los ojos—. Yo no haría algo así nunca.

—Da, te pusiste muy nervioso y yo no entendía lo que querías decir —para variar.

—¡Estás inventando!

—Net, net, luego nos duchamos juntos porque siempre te metes a la ducha conmigo y me regalaste unos calzoncillos de Batman.

—¡Deja de acusarme de hacer cosas!

—Pero es verdad que lo hiciste... hoy no los llevo, pero los tengo en casa.

—No hice nada de todo eso.

—Da. Era Jalogüin y yo me vestí todo de blanco con una sabana fosforescente y me descolgué por una cuerda desde el tejado para aparecer por la ventana y te asustaste un poco.

—¡No iba yo a asustarme con eso! —asegura frunciendo el ceño. Rusia, balancea, ¡balancea!

—Da, sí que te asustaste y luego tu casa me atacó.

—Pues claro. Joan es muy lista.

—Net, tú te interpusiste para salvarme y te quedaste incosciente.

—What? ¿Yo me interpuse para salvarte A TI?

—Da... y como no sabía si te había envenenado y si me iba a atacar de nuevo tuve que salir corriendo y llevarte al hospital.

—Una historia algo fantasiosa.

—Net, todos se asustaron mucho en el hospital y a mi me pone muy nervioso porque huele mucho a sangre. Y vinieron tus marines y no me dejaban salir... y tuve que matar a unos cuantos.

—¡¿MATAR a mis marines?! Fuck commie!

—Ellos no me dejaban salir —se defiende.

—Aun así, ¡no mates a mis marines! Yo no voy por ahí matando Russians.

—Da, sí lo hiciste.

—¡Claro que no! —necio.

—Da, cuando te secuestraron —es decir... eras tú pero tienes un lío de cojones con quien era quien.

—¿Me secuestraron?

—Da, la policía rusa, no puedes venir a mi casa.

—Insisto, cada vez lo pones mejor.

—Es un poco difícil —se encoge de hombros cuando por fin llegan a la pirámide.

—Whoa!

Rusia mira hacia arriba también con la boca abierta y piensa que es perfecta para lo que quiere.

—Es... Wow! ¡Alta e impresionante!

—Da...

—Hay que preguntar a que hora cierran e idear un plan —se va a preguntar. Rusia le sigue sin oponerse a ello

Así que les indican que cierran en una hora y deciden esconderse detrás de unas cajas cuyo problema es que es un espacio demasiado pequeño para ellos dos pero Rusia está muy feliz hecho todo bolita intentando esconderse.

América no podría estar más en contra de esto. Rusia lo rodea con un brazo y lo aplasta contra si

—Commieeee —protesta en un susurrito.

—Chto? —no le suelta.

—Estas SÚPER cerca.

—Da, porque si no se te ve —le aprieta.

—Ugh, eres un encimoso.

—¿Encimoso?

—Yes... ¡Estás arriba de mi! —protesta.

Se mueve un poco y hace para que se le siente él encima.

—Ya estás tú arriba.

—Ugh, no era esta mi idea...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás incomodo? —abre un poco más las piernas.

—Es que es un poco... —de hecho es un mucho raro.

—Chto?

—Weird.

—No lo es, a veces te abrazo así cuando dormimos —lo hace—. Pero hace mucho que no dormimos juntos.

—¡No dormimos juntos! —asegura NECIO.

—Últimamente no... —responde un poco apenado por que lo echa de menos—. Pero a veces vemos películas.

—¿Películas mías?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando vimos "Despicable me"?

Parpadea porque hay algo raro en esto y no sabe qué. Se acuerda de la película... Sí, pero no tiene IDEA de con quien la vió

—Siempre dices que me parezco a Gru.

—¡(Te lo pareces! —levanta las cejas—. Oh... Y eres malo como él...

—Net, net, no es malo porque salva a las niñas.

—Y se roba la luna... Que es mía —sonríe un poco.

—No es tuya —le recarga contra sí.

—¡Claro que es mía!

—Solo llegaste porque yo descubrí como hacer todo lo anterior.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Llegué porque averigüe como y lo hice mejor que tú. Además llegue antes que tú y eso es lo que importa.

Rusia se queda un segundo paralizado con las pupilas muy contraidas y la mirada perdida, con todos los músculos en tensión.

—What?

No se mueve ni reacciona.

—¿Qué haces?

Sigue igual y América le pasa una mano frente a los ojos.

—Ehh!

Parpadea un par de veces saliendo del trance y le mira.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nosotros... acabo de acordarme. Nos acostamos en el Sputnik.

—Nos... ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—En... en la expo de Bruselas —parpadea unas cuantas veces más, confundido.

—¿En cual Expo de Bruselas? —inclina la cabeza.

—La de Laika... la de tus lavadoras.

—¿En la guerra fría?

Asiente y es que a America le entra la risa floja. Rusia levanta las cejas con eso, parpadeando porque no lo entiende.

—¡¿Cómo vamos a habernos acostado en la guerra fría?! Come on! —¿sabes lo que nos hubiera relajado eso a todos? piensa el mundo entero.

—Es que yo me acuerdo... —le mira un poco desconsolado porque a lo mejor su cerebro es el que está mal... suele serlo.

—Es IMPOSIBLE, si...Pffff —carcajadas

Parpadea unas cuantas veces más y... le suelta apartándose de él bastante érica se sigue riendo un poco más aunque termina por mirarle de reojo y dejar de reírse.

—What?

Rusia niega con la cabeza, un poco incómodo porque no sabe qué hacer con esto ahora.

—No quiero decirte.

—¿Por que? —parpadea.

—Te estás burlando de mi —frunce el ceño al darse cuenta.

—Me estoy burlando de que creas que nos acostamos en la guerra fría, si... Es decir, es un exceso ya de tomarme el pelo.

—No me gusta —responde frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues es que solo tú inventas algo así.

—No me lo invento y... ya no quiero que te acuerdes si te vas a reír —se pone de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa, ya no quiero subir a la pirámide contigo, vuelves a ser un cerdo capitalista egoísta e infantil.

América frunce el ceño y es que... Ahora quería subir a la pirámide con él.

—¡No soy un cerdo capitalista egoísta e infantil!

—Sí que lo eres, te ríes de lo que te cuento y no intentas acordarte —protesta.

—Es que no se cómo conseguir acordarme...

—Yo no sé que cómo hacer que te acuerdes si no me crees nada.

—Es que es como si yo te dijera: "¿te acuerdas esa vez en que horneamos unos pasteles juntos?"

—¡Pero es que todo eso pasó!

—Yo no me acuerdo de nada —le mira agobiado.

—Yo no sé como hacer que te acuerdes —se arrodilla frente a él otra vez.

—Suena mejor todo eso que dices que odiarte...

—Es mejor, a mi me gusta, prefiero cuando me quieres aunque solo podamos hablar por telefono y todos nos riñan.

—Es muy raro no acordarme solo de esto... Porque si me acuerdo de otras cosas.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

—De Egypt... De que estamos juntos y eso... O de Joan, de Iggy... No sé, me acuerdo de todo, pero no me acuerdo de nada de ti.

—Venga, vamos a subir —decide entonces.

America sonríe un poquito y Rusia le tiende la mano para que se levante

—Vamos... —responde levantándose y siguiéndole.

Así que se acercan a la cara de la pirámide contraria a la entrada y antes de subir, Rusia se acerca a trastear con algo.

—Escalar... Esto —América mira hacia arriba y se rasca la cabeza.

—Da —asiente cuando acaba, notando que las piedras son altas y empezando a hacerlo.

América vacila un poco pero... Hombre, el es awesome! Empieza a subir y es que la verdad no conozco las pirámides de Egipto y no se si sean escalables.

Yo tampoco, pongamos que más o menos. Escala un poco con algunos trabajos

Tampoco tienen que llegar arriba del todo, solo escalar hasta después de que se pone el sol, que es casi enseguida, porque esa es a la hora a la que cierran y pronto no se ve un pimiento porque Rusia ha ido a cargarse el foco.

—Ehm... Commie?

Se le acerca y le mira. Él pega un saltito porque está más cerca de lo que esperaba.

—I... No me veo ni las manos

—Vale, espera —le toma una, mira alrededor buscando un lugar donde sentarse y le hace hacerlo, sentándose a su lado—. No te he traido aquí por la pirámide, te he traído por esto —le señala todo el cielo estrellado que se ve gracias a que están en la cara que da al desierto y la piramide tapa la propia contaminación lumínica de la ciudad...

América levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco... Porque esto es como ver las estrellas desde el gran cañón.

—Tú tienes un planetario en tu habitación, pasábamos horas jugando con él y hablando sobre las estrellas, porque nadie en el mundo sabe tanto como yo del cielo más que tú.

Estados Unidos sonríe un poco con eso.

—Sí que tengo un planetario... Aunque a nadie le interesa mucho verlo —asegura.

—A mi sí, a veces lo ponías durante toda la noche como si fuera una lamparita, cuando habíamos visto una película con fantasmas y entonces hablabamos sobre las estrellas y tú dejabas de estar asustado y lo sé porque he estado ahí —explica.

—Sabes que me asustan las películas de fantasmas...

—Da... —asiente.

—¿Y que me sueles contar de las estrellas?

—Sé que tus favoritas son las gigantes azules... y siempre hablamos de cuando iremos a visitarlas con una sonda y de los planes de Hawking con el viento solar y de los problemas de combustible. Y tú siempre crees que hay alienigenas en algún lado. Te interesan más que a mi, yo solo quiero ir ahí para ver lo que hay, no me importa que no haya vida y... —se detiene.

—Hay un Ruso que va a pagar para que Hawking busque vida extraterrestre...

—Da, ya lo sé, no digo que no me interese, digo que tú te decepcionas más cuando no la encontramos.

—Es imposible que no haya vida extraterrestre.

—Da, justo eso dices siempre —sonríe un poco sin darse cuenta, mirando al cielo—. Un día viniste a mi casa y me pegaste estrellas de papel que brillan en la oscuridad en el techo para que no me sintiera solo y... funcionan.

—¿Lo hacen? —sonríe.

—Da —le mira —. A veces hablamos tambiém de esto. Hablamos de las civilizaciones de alenígenas y como deben ser y de por qué no han contactado nunca con nosotros. Tú crees en eso que decía Carl Sagan de que el universo es demasiado grande para que no haya vida en otros sitios y hablamos de las barreras de la civilización que deben haberles impedido la evolución y el desarrollo de la tecnoñogia adecuados y de si quizás nosotros nos exterminaremos a nosotros mismos, pero tú crees que no lo haremos y que ellos no se han comunicado por alguna otra buena razón... también discutimos sobre ellas. Y decimos de como somos iguales cuando investigamos juntos y de como estamos en el mismo equipo, de como quizás cuando entontremos vida en otros planetas ya no haga falta tener países y fronteras, si no que seamos todos... terrícolas.

—Eso seria awesome... Es decir seria aterrorizante encontrar vida malévola pero... Dejaríamos de ser todos contra todos para ser todos contra ellos. Creo que se acabaría la guerra en la tierra para hacer... Star Wars.

—Seríais todos uno conmigo —responde lo que siempre le dice.

—¿Contigo? Nah!

—Da, uno conmigo y podríamos ser comunistas porque seríamos todos y no habría nadie egoista.

—Yo no voy a ser comunista jamás —asegura sonriendo.

—Eso también lo discutimos siempre —responde sonriendo, notándolo más normal.

—Pues no me extraña. con lo fucking necio que eres. ¡Además de capitalista! ¡Si tienes a algunos de los hombres más ricos del mundo!

—Pero solo porque no me queda más remedio, aun creo en el comunismo.

—Y yo en el capitalismo.

—De todos modos... —niega con la cabeza y se le acerca, cambiando de tema—. Mira, ¿ves esa estrella? —señala.

—¿Cuál? —mira allá. Él se le acerca más hasta tocarle mejilla con mejilla, señalando.

—Betelgeuse, la de arriba del todo de Orión. Es mi gigante roja favorita.

—Eso... Lo recuerdo —no sé si realmente lo hace. Rusia le mira de reojo, levantado las cejas porque es lo primero que asegura recordar—. Betelguese.

—¿De verdad?

—No sé si realmente lo recuerdo o quiero recordarlo —extrañamente le busca un poquito la mano.

Rudia deja que se la tome sin ningún problema volviendo a señalarle algo en el cielo.

—Y Marte, hablamos mucho sobre Marte y de cómo terraformarlo y dices que estoy loco porque quiero ir al cinturón de asteroides a poner bombas en ellos para hacerlos estrellarlos contra Marte y que así aumente su masa y su gravedad suficiente para poder alvergar vida. Aunque aun no tenemos bombas lo bastante potentes... y hablamos sobre el Rover y el Curiosity...

—Es que esas ideas tuyas de los asteroides... Las fotos son awesome —América sonríe un poco más.

—Da, es muy bonito, ¿te acuerdas de esa tan rara en la que parecía que había algo entre las piedras? Estuvimos al teléfono todo el día y no trabajé nada porque estabamos extasiados.

—¡Me acuerdo de eso! —levanta las cejas después de pensárselo un poquito. Le mira—. Aunque no... No recuerdo que fuera contigo.

—Da, sí que fue conmigo. ¿Con quién si no? Dijiste que querías poner en marcha tu programa espacial de nuevo para no tener que usar las Soyuz.

—Odio usar las Soyuz —se ríe un poco y mira otra vez al cielo.

—Pues fuimos en una de ellas a la estación espacial y gritabas como loco como en una montaña americana.

—Fuimos a... What?

—A la estación espacial internacional, a llevar la antorcha de los juegos olímpicos de invierno de Sochi.

Otra vez, mente en blanco con eso... Tan cercano fue eso y tan ligado a la cuestión emocional con Rusia que se le ha esfumado por completo de la cabeza.

—Really?

—Da! Hay un montón de fotos y videos de eso —recuerda de repente.

América levanta las cejas y sonríe un poco más, interesado en ello y prepárate Rusia para dejar de ser el blanco de su paranoia.

Pues... Eso, va a creerle y va a preguntarse ahora por que no se acuerda y dejara de pensar que esto es Rusia intentando engañarle.

Así que Rusia buscan las fotos en google y América nota que DE VERDAD están hombro con hombro vestidos de Astronauta.

—¿Lo ves? Mira, estás conmigo y te estás riendo, mira y aquí nos reímos los dos... ¿ves? Y en esta nos damos un beso.

América se sonroja con el beso sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estomago. Rusia le mira mientras mira las fotos.

—Hay muchas... Muchas fotos —susurra apretando más la mano.

—Da —se la aprieta de vuelta... porque aun espera que te gires y le digas, "es verdad, ya me acuerdo de todo, ¿cómo pude olvidar algo tan awesome?"

—Estoy enfermo.

—¿De qué?

—No sé, ¡pero no puedo no acordarme de todo esto!

—¿Y si Obama te ha hecho Bzz bzz en el cerebro a ti?

—No... Obama no me haría bzz bzz.

—Pero no me recuerdas.

—Ya lo sé...

—Todo el rato dices que no te gusto.

—Ya... Porque no me... Gustas. Ehm.

Rusia le toma de la cara y hace que la gire para mirarle con el ceño un poco fruncido. América le mira y si hubiera más luz notaria el sonrojo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Porque... —vacila sin estar muy seguro de que responder... "Porque siempre te he odiado", "nunca me has gustado nada nadita"... "Eres raro y... Diferente". Él espera su respuesta pacientemente, casi sin parpadear—. P-Porque... Porque...

Inclina un poco la cabeza y América se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos porque esto es raro y puede decir muchas cosas malas del ruso, aunque ninguna realmente implica que no le guste... Porque quizás, solo quizás, si que le gustaba un poco. Especialmente cuando era así bueno con él y no estaba intentando matarle con el grifo. Y eso era una gran y horrible revelación.

—A whole new wooorld, a new fantastic point of view... —susurra Rusia. Estados Unidos se humedece los labios y traga saliva, apretándole la mano.

—No one to tell Us no...

—No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming —insiste y aprovecha para hacerle una caricia en la cara con la mano que tiene aun ahí.

El estadounidense parpadea y aun cuando ha sentido las caricias de Egipto, algo tiene esta de especial que le hace cerrar los ojos y seguirla.

Y al sentir eso, Rusia recuerda que ha dicho que le gustaban los besos, sabiendo que eso es lo que el americano suele hacerle a él, se acerca para besarle otra vez.

Cierra los ojos azules y le deja hacer, devolviéndole el beso con delicadeza, él hace que se eche hacia atrás subiéndosele encima

Él se deja, sin abrir los ojos y haciendo un sonido gutural y debe sentir pronto la masculinidad de Rusia clavándosele en la cadera porque se le ha abierto la herida.

América siente que se le sale el corazón, y se sonroja un montón con la masculinidad de Rusia que si que siente en su cadera, abriendo los ojos y separándose un poco del beso al echar la cabeza atrás.

Rusia vuele a buscarle o intentará al menos morderle el cuello o lo que pueda porque... tu no te acuerdas y tal pero... sales con un vampiro.

Búscale, búscale... Solo es todo demasiado en este momento y espera que empiece a bajarle los pantalones, es que medio hiperventila de nuevo, mitad por la excitacion mitad por el miedecillo.

Menos mal que Rusia no necesita que haga mucho más que estarse ahí tumbado y no molestar demasiado para que pronto, América no sepa ni como, se encuentre a Rusia bailándole encima como él sabe... Bienvenido a tu mejor y más oscura pesadilla.

Creo que América se limita a decir "oh my God" y como verás, el asunto no se reduce a una mecanica coreográfica, si no también a un ritmo y resistencia sin pararse a descansar que forman parte del baile y que domina a la perfección, en eso sí que tienes suerte, porque se mueve instintivamente, así que aunque a él se le esté clavando el olor y el sabor en el cerebro, no se para. Ya quiero ver con que cara le dices ahora que no te gusta.

Es que tiene el cerebro en BLANCO.

De hecho debe ser CLARÍSIMO lo mucho que le gusta.


	70. Chapter 70

Helena entreabre un poco los ojos con alguno de los gritos de América. Para entonces, Egipto ya está sentada maquillándose y peinándose.

Helena se gira a buscarla, bostezando.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Ven...

—La pregunta es que haces TÚ ahí —responde sin pensar en acercarse en lo absoluto.

—¿No es completamente obvio? —bosteza y con bastante pesar se incorpora un poco en la cama.

—La obviedad no juega a tu favor así que sería mejir que te explicaras.

Helena se incorpora sentándose y moviendo un poco el pelo para peinarse.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que no vendría aquí en cuanto me enterara de dónde estabas?

—Guardaba la esperanza que tuvieras algún tipo de respeto ajeno.

La griega niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie acercándose a ella, que la mira a través del espejo con una mirada de hielo.

—No puedo solo quedarme en casa y ver como me dejas, cielo —le pone las manos en los hombros, a pesar de la mirada.

—No es como que puedas evitarlo —miente tragando saliva.

—Seré persistente —le acaricia los hombros con suavidad. Egipto pone los ojos en blanco pero no le aparta las manos—. Estás tensa —sonríe un poco y se agacha hacia ella, dándole un beso en la oreja.

—Claro que estoy tensa, no te marchas.

—Ni pretendo hacerlo a menos que vengas conmigo —le muerde un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No pretendo ir contigo —aparta un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer entonces?

—Tener un hijo con un muchacho encantador, rico y poderoso como siempre he querido, sin más engaños, ni poligamia, ni tener que soportaros a todos.

—Él no te quiere como te quiero yo.

—El amor está sobrevalorado.

—Igual que la monogamia

—De todos modos no importa porque yo no te quiero a ti y él ha prometido dejar por mi al chico ese raro de Kiev.

—No me importa lo que te prometa el o que tanto digas tú que no me quieres a mi. Sabes que no es así, que no vas a ser feliz con él...

—¿Por qué no iba a ser feliz con un hombre que puede darme todo cuanto quiero? Solo porque tú no puedes ni podrás nunca hacerlo es que dices que no importa.

—Es verdad que yo no puedo darte un hijo... Ni joyas, ni vestidos. Eso puede dártelo este o cualquier otro muchacho —asiente encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero nadie te hace sentir más culpas de las que te hago sentir yo, nadie persiste tanto a pesar de tus malos tratos... Y sé, aunque lo niegues, que no extrañas a nadie más de lo que me extrañas a mí.

—Eso es mentira.

—Tú sabrás lo que será mentira o no, pero... Cielo... ¿Has considerado todas las implicaciones de esto?

—¿Y qué esperas que haga, eh?

—Solo por un error estas rompiéndole a todo el mundo el corazón, incluyéndote a ti misma.

—Un error del tamaño de una vida.

—Ven a casa conmigo... Te ayudaré a cuidar al niño como si fuera mío.

—¡No! El niño no es solo mío, entiende eso.

—Lo entiendo, pero tu vida aun es tuya, aun con el niño y puedes elegir que el tenga una madre infeliz o que tenga una madre feliz.

—America no va a dejar que me lleve a la criatura lejos de él y también tiene que decidir.

—No eres su esclava y sabes bien que lo manejas hacia donde quieres.

—Hacia donde YO quiero, no hacia donde quieres tú, necesariamente.

—¿Y hacia dónde quieres? ¿A una boda con un chico al que no quieres? ¿A una vida miserable?

—Tú dices que no le quiero y que seré miserable.

—Yo seré miserable.

—¿A quién le importas tú?

—Sé muy bien que tienes la fuerza para dejarme.

—¿Entonces?

A la griega se le humedecen los ojos

—No! —se levanta de golpe y da un paso atrás señalándola con el dedo cuando la ve.

—Yo no, mi vida... No tengo ni la fuerza ni las ganas de vivir sin ti —susurra sin detenerse.

—No, no, te lo advierto, Helena —da otro paso atrás hasta quedar contra la pared y el problema es que no puede evitar que se le humedezcan los ojos también, porque definitivamente no es de piedra.

La de ojos verdes parpadea y le rueda una lagrima por la mejilla. Y es que... a Egipto empieza a destrozarsele el maquillaje también.

—Yo no tengo tu fuerza, mi cielo —da un paso hacia ella—. Y te quiero, por vida mía que te quiero y esto me destroza el corazón.

Y ahí va una lágrima negra. Helena levanta una mano y se la pone en la mejilla. Aprieta los ojos y le cae otra del otro lado, a la mierda toda la sombra de ojos.

—Con un beso... podrías matarme de amor —susurra rozando los labios con los suyos.

—Te odio, te odio muchisimo —asegura con mucha pasión, odio y sinceridad.

Helena solloza una vez en silencio y sonríe con cierta amargura recargándosele encima, pero la otra no se mueve, temblando, siguen cayéndole lágrinas oscuras.

—Yo a ti te amo —susurra antes de besarla en los labios. Egipto la besa de vuelta, hasta temblando y las dos son completamente absorbidas por el huracán de amor y angustia.

xoOXOox

Se escucha un grito fuerte y una linterna alumbra a la pareja de la pirámide. Es la misma gente que acaba de arreglar el foco y les ha visto. Rusia... Vas a ser tú el que se encargue, que América está aún en la mejor de sus pesadillas, está viendo luces igual.

Lo que realmente consigue que Rusia se detenga y se separe levantando las manos es la escopeta que le apunta en la cabeza uno de los soldados del ejército egipcio.

América está planchado contra las piedras deteniendo a Rusia de los muslos como si se fuera a ir corriendo, mirándole ENAJENADO.

Rusia sigue de rodillas sobre América, pero con las manos levantadas, los soldados egipcios les preguntan qué hacen y si saben que esto no se puede hacer aquí, que van a detenerles

Dale un golpecito a América para que reaccione, ¿quieres Rusia? Lo hace con una rodilla al ver que no parece estarse enterando.

América parpadea y enfoca otra vez... Y respira profundamente.

—Wh... What t-the...

—Tenemos que irnos.

Se mueve un poquito y es que Rusia sigue ahí... AHÍ... Es un milagro que no termine. Gira la cara al hombre de la escopeta.

—Quítate... Del... Cañón... —respira con dificultades... Y creo que es la adrenalina lo que hace que se mueva y le ateste una patada al soldado.

Rusia arquea la espalda hacia atrás esquivando la bala a base de pura flexibilidad cuando el soldado dispara perdiendo el equilibrio, pero todos los demás les apuntan entonces.

—Shit! No pueden atraparnos!

Rusia le toma de la mano para levantarse, quitándose del todo los pantalones para poder moverse bien y América le da otro golpe a alguien más en cuanto se levanta y menos mal que trae la ropa que le presto junior.

Todo esto mientras le siguen disparando, Rusia toma a América de la cintura y le hace volar para esquivar un par de balas, corriendo intentando saltar de roca en roca, esperando que el americano saque la pistola y les dispare.

Y ahí empieza el desastre y los golpes y la escaramuza. América saca la pistola y... Voy a decir cosa rara... Da unos cuantos disparos hacia ellos y la peor parte es que le empieza a dar risa cómo Rusia le hace volar.

Así que corren entre el tiroteo por que Rusia se lleva a America a rastras hacia la ciudad, no sé ni con qué fuerza porque ademas vuelve a dolerle el cuerpo y la cabeza. Puede que lo que le dé fuerza sean las carcajadas del americano.

El caso es que gracias a la suerte de America es que consiguen darles esquinazo a los soldados por entre las calles de la ciudad después de una buena carrera.

—Oh my GOD! ¿Viste eso? —se ríe un poco aun incomodo entre las piernas

Rusia aun tiene la respiración agitada y corazón accelerado pero no le suelta, escuchando que de verdad no les sigan los soldados. América se le echa un poco encima y le abraza tratando de ahogar sus risas en su cuello y le hace sonreír un poco hasta que de repente deja de reírse de golpe y oye aun un poco suavemente lo que queda de la silenciosa risa de Rusia a quien se le ha pegado con la adrenalina.

—Nunca te había oído reír... —susurra aun un poco serio.

—Chto?

—Te ríes...

—Ah, da... tu risa es muy contagiosa.

—M-Me gusta que te rías...

—Ah... da? —sonríe.

—Es mejor a que mates a tu padre.

—Mi padre está muerto —se le borra todo rastro de sonrisa, oscureciéndosele el semblante.

—¿Qué hizo tan mal?

—Todo, es malo. No quiro hablar de ello.

América levanta la cara y le mira a los ojos. Rusia le mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estábamos... Estabanos haciendo algo... Awesome.

—¿Huir de los soldados? —pregunta el tonto doviético.

—No tonto... Antes.

—¿En la pirámide? ¿El sexo?

Estados Unidos se esconde otra vez en su cuello sonrojado. Rusia levanta las cejas mirándoe de reojo.

—¿Te da vergüenza el sexo? ¿Te ha gustado? Creo que no has eyaculado.

—Commieeee... —protesta llevándose las manos al asunto y ahí lleva la mano a ver él también, está perfectamente a punto aun, no sabe ni como es que ha seguido así.

—Oh, ¡si aun estás excitado! —a él se le ha bajado o no sé si habrá acabado con la adrenalina.

—Shhh! No tanto! —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Sí lo estás —va a buscar más para confirmar.

—Russiaaa

—Chto? —y espera que te tire de Nantucket.

—¡Que no agarres ahí! —es que aún se acuerda del movimiento de cadera

—¿Por qué no?

"Porque me da vergüenzaaaaa", piensa para si.

—Tengo que volver a casa con Egypt —acaba por decir, en cambio.

—¿Ya me quieres?

—Te... Odio menos.

Movimiento con la mano y el americano suelta un gemidito grave

—¿Y ahora? —se para.

—Más... T-Te odio más...

Frunce el ceño porque esto no está funcionando como quiere. Busca a Nantucket con la boca así que acaba en UN INSTANTE.

—Ah! —chasquea la lengua porque no quería que lo hiciera si no le decía que le quería, pero bueno, no importa. Es que aun tiembla contra él, con el corazón súper acelerado.

—¿Ahora sí me quieres?

Y es que es muy pronto para quererte, Russia... Pero has adquirido MUCHOS puntos en las últimas horas.

—Ahora te... Yo...

—No puedes irte hasta que me quieras...

—¿Tú me quieres a mi?

—Da.

—¿Mucho?

—Da.

—¿Y te parezco awesome? —sonríe un poco con eso.

—Mmm... Da, a veces

—¿Solo a veces?

—Da, a veces no lo eres —se encoge de hombros.

—Siempre soy awesome —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Net —niega.

—Que siiii! —le pica un poco la mejilla.

—Neeeeet

—Egypt siempre me dice que lo soy —responde tratando de... que compita con ella o algo.

—Porque quiere que le compres cosas.

—What?

—Da, te dice "¿sabes cómo serías osmom? Si me compraras eso" y tú vas y se lo compras porque quieres ser osmom, pero yo creo que eso no es ser osmom, así que no lo eres.

—Pues... Yo quiero que sea feliz conmigo.

—Aun así —se encoge de hombros.

—Y quiero que pienses que soy awesome siempre.

—No puedo hacer eso —niega.

—Why not?

—Porque es una mentira y las mentiras están mal.

—No Es mentira! —frunce el ceño aunque... Vale, considera que puede tener razón—. Pero soy awesome casi todo el tiempo.

—Net, si lo fueras serías solo... tú, lo de siempre, así que no tendrías nada realmente osmom, solo serías tú.

—Sería yo siendo awesome.

—Net, serías solo tú.

—Sooo ¿solo soy a veces?

—Da.

—Pues seguro solo te quiero a veces.

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa—. Vale

Estados Unidos traga saliva y piensa que todo esto que ha pasado es... Raro. Y necesita pensar un poco en ello porque además está el caso de Egipto y el bebé.

—Tengo que volver con Egypt.

—Vale —sonríe porque si ya le quiere ya está todo bien.

—¿Nos vemos en el G8? ¿O cuándo?

—Net, net, yo no voy a los G8.

—Ahh! Es verdad! Entonces?

—No podemos vernos... obama te riñe y Putin me castiga.

—¿Y entonces? —frunce el ceño—. Todo esto entonces... Es muy complicado —bienvenido a tu vida.

—Da.

—¿Y cómo voy a quererte entonces si nunca estamos juntos?

—Porque... no lo sé, antes lo hacías.

Vacila porque esto es raaaaro aun.

—Bueno. Me voy entonces —suelta pensando que van a tener que verse otra vez cuando ya se le aclare la cabeza.

—Te llamaré luego.

—Mmmm... Luego...

—Net? ¿Me llamas tú?

—No. Tú llámame.

—Vale.

El americano cambia el peso de pie y se humedece los labios pensando rápidamente en toooodo lo que ha dicho en las últimas horas. Da un pasito hacia él.

Inclina la cabeza sin saber qué pasa ni porque le mira así, pero no se pierde detalle el acosador, casi ni parpadea.

Se le acerca y el soviético levanta una mano y se la pone en la cara acariciándole un poco la mejilla, el americano cierra los ojos y sigue la caricia así que él baja la mano a su cuello al notarlo, porque le gusta la cara que pone.

América inclina un poco la cabeza y da otro pasito hacia el porque Rusia tiene aaaaalgo. El soviético cierra los ojos y vuelve a levantar la mano y a acariciarle porque le gusta también su pielecita suave.

Aaaaalgo raro que le gusta. Quien diría que le gustaría que le acariciara... De todos, RUSIA! Y es que sí que le gusta el ruso lo ha hecho un millón de veces y le sigue fascinando.

A América le gusta, digo... Que Rusia le acaricie delicadamente. Nunca le creyó capaz de nada delicado. Da otro pasito hacía el e inclina la cabeza. Él hace que se le apoyen encima y le abraza por algún motivo.

—Mmmm... Eres suavecito.

—¿Lo soy? —se lo piensa porque no se había dado cuenta.

—Haces cosas suaves y eres... de un buen tamaño —sorprendentemente cuando le abraza Canadá no es tan agradable... Ejem...

Rusia se mira a si misno abriendo un poco los brazos y vuelve a rodearlo con ellos.

—Quiero dormir contigo... —que no sexo, que no acostarse. América se sonroja—. ¿Quieres?

—Y-Yo... Quiero... —es que él sí que está pensando en sexo y es que es aún difícil decirlo asi en voz alta. Y es que está Egiptoooo... Aprieta los ojos.

—No tengo un lugar donde ir más que a casa —nota, porque no sabe como podrian hacer eso entonces.

—Look... Vamos a vernos pasado mañana en... ¿Sabes dónde está casa de Seychelles?

—Seychelles... ¿en las islas del índico?

—Yes, en unas islas.

—Da.

—Vamos a... Tengo que arreglar unas cosas, pero hablamos mañana... Y nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos. Cuando te diga código azul es que hay que vernos ahí.

—Código azul —asiente.

Asiente sonriendo un poquito, traga saliva y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Sonrojadito. Rusia levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya?

—¿A donde querrías ir?

—Es que siempre tienes que irte muy pronto o yo tengo que huir...

—Quizas podríamos estar un rato mas... ¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé.

El estadounidense vacila porque... Es tarde y seguro Egipto va a estar enfadada otra vez. Aunque a el lo echaron anoche del cuarto para esa conversación de chicas...

—Quizás podríamos... —es que buscar un hotel es DEMASIADO cínico

—Son las doce —asegura habiendo sacado su teléfono, viendo la hora.

—¿Ir a... Caminar? O a...

—Da —asiente.

—Vale, vamos a caminar entonces y me sigues contando cosas awesome

Rusia le suelta del abrazo y asiente.

—Cuando nos podíamos ver... ¿Qué hacíamos?

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa—. Nos veíamos todos los fines de semana.

—Really? —parpadea un poquito.

—Da, una vez durante un mes, fuimos al estrecho de Bering y aun era más a menudo, pero luego hizo mucho frío.

—¿Fuimos en serio? —levanta las cejas—. Pero... Pero y... Y Egypt

—Aun no estaban aquí, no estabas con ella cuando podíamos vernos.

—¡¿Tú estabas antes que ella?! —levanta las cejas.

—Da.

—¡¿Entonces ella es la que es mi amante?! —chilla un poco porque no esperaba eso, realmente.

Rusia se lo piensa.

—No lo sé. Tú me quieres a mi —eso es lo que tiene claro y lo único que importa.

—¿Y no te... Importa?

—¿El qué?

—¿Ella?

—Net —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y a ella?

—¿A ella qué?

—¿Le gustas tu? No hacemos tríos y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

—¿Tríos? —inclina la cabeza

—Sex

—¿Yo y ella? Net, net

—Ah, menos mal —sonríe un poco y le toma otra vez la mano, él se deja tranquilamente.

—Yo solo lo hago a veces con mi sestra, cuando ella viene... tú dices que está mal que lo haga con personas porque se mueren y está mal que se mueran, pero como tú no te mueres está bien.

—¡¿Con tu... Con... Quien?!

—Mi sestra.

—Tienes dos, ¿no? —se sonroja.

—Belarus —especifica.

—Ohh... Ella.

—Da.

—Ella y yo... —empieza a preguntqr mirándose los pies. Rusia le mira de reojo—. Ehm... ¿Algo?

—Belarus no te quiere nada.

—¿No? Pero... Pero yo... —parpadea.

—Net, la primera vez que viniste a casa te envenenó el borsch.

—¿En serio?

—Da y quería llevarte al sotano, así que tuve que llevarla yo a ella —explica intranquilo con esto, sonrojándose un poco.

—Una vez me dio un beso. Eso lo recuerdo.

—Pero no le gustas, siempre lo dice —responde un poco confundido levantando las cejas porque no lo sabía. América se rasca la cabeza cada vez más confundido—. Se lo preguntaré —se encoge de hombros.

América bosteza un poco porque ha sido un día largo, lleno de emociones.

—Quizás si podríamos ir a dormir hoy a un hotel —¿te decides, por el amor de dios?

—Da —sonríe complacido con eso. El estadounidense se pone otra vez nervioso de golpe y se sonroja un le hace pat pat en la cabeza.

—¡Pero SOLO dormir!

—¿A qué te refieres? —inclina la cabeza.

—A que no puedo hacer ese... Asunto ese del bailecito en la pirámide contigo.

—¿Te refieres a sexo?

—Russiaaa —se sonroja.

—Chto? Si te ha gustado, estabas todo tembloroso y excitado. Te he visto.

—Nooo! —Es que eres peor que Roma,Rusia

—Da, yo te vi. Hacías así —imita un poco su forma de respirar y gemir.

—No, ¡no hacia así! —aprieta los ojos.

—Da, sí lo hacías y me arañabas las piernas —se mira a ver si encuentra las marcas, levantando le burka.

El americano le tapa la boca y él le mira a los ojos sin entender demasiado.

—No digas esas cosas...

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Porque... ¡No! —súper sonrojado.

—¿Te da vergüenza?

—Aghhh! ¡No me da vergüenza! —es que sí que se la da.

—Yo creo que sí te da.

—¡Pues no creas!

—Da, es por la tensión sexual. Frantsiya lo dijo.

—¿Cuál tensión sexual? ¿Y por qué sabe France esto de nosotros? —ya sabemos que se lo ha dicho que todos lo saben pero ahora mismo pensar que todos lo sepan vuelve a darle paniquito.

—Dijo que tú tenías sueños conmigo.

El estadounidense se sonroja y repentinamente nota que si recuerda haber tenido algún sueño con él que, por ser culpable, al parecer no ha sido borrado del todo de su cabeza.

—No... Ihhh! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si acabara de recordar una cosa súper traumática... Bueno, no como...

—Tú me dijiste que te gustaban los superheroes, así que una vez me disfracé de Batman y me colé en tu casa a la mitad de la noche.

El estadounidense parpadea y le mira de reojo otra vez siendo arrastrado de idea a idea sin ningún orden, más o menos como siempre funciona su cerebro en realidad. Rusia se mete a un hotel a pedir un cuarto.

—Todo estaba muy oscuro y me descolgué del techo con cuerdas, haciendo un agujero en un cristal con un laser especial —dibuja el circulo en el aire.

Los ojos azules miran el dedo y lo siguen durante todo el círculo, atentos.

—Debo poner cristales especiales en casa —atina decir.

—Ya los tienes los pusiste después. Tú te despertaste y llamaste a todos como siempre porque siempre te asustas un montón.

—¡No me asusto! ¡Solo soy precavido!

—Y entraste a la sala con tu pistola así —pone las manos ingorandole mientras le dan las llaves al americano y le explican cual es el cuarto. Este le mira de reojo haciéndole casi todo el caso a él y muy poquito caso al del hotel—. Apuntando a todas partes, pero no me viste, así que yo levante así y... —pone la mano tal como lo hizo—. Bang.

—¡Me disparaste?! —pregunta caminando hacia los elevadores

—Net, pero tú a mi sí. Pero yo llevaba un chaleco contra balas porque sabía que lo harías.

—Whaaaat?

—Da, creo que te asustaste.

—Pues si entras sin mi permiso en casa y a hurtadillas... Además ¡no puedes entrar a mi casa así! ¡Eso es invasion! ¡Di que no te apunté a la cabeza!

—Lo hiciste depués... —sonríe un poco de forma rara. Él levanta las cejas.

—Y?!

—Yo saqué unas esposas mientras me apuntabas al pecho y te esposé las manos —hace movimientos con las manos paara explicarle.

—A-Aha?

—Entonces me apuntaste a la cabeza y yo te bajé los pantalones del pijama.

El estadounidense se vueeeelve a sonrojar porque además se imagina ahí todo esposado... con la pistola en la mano, los pantalones a las rodillas. Otra escena de... ehm... pesadilla.

—Y te di la vuelta para que estuvieras de espalda, sujetando tus manos esposadas en la pared con una sola mano.

—Eso no se puede, ¡yo soy más fuerte que tu! —suelta en un chillidito.

—Da, sí se puede, mira, ven —hace un gesto para que entre al cuarto.

—¡No vas a detenerme contra nada con una sola mano! —frunce el ceño aun sonrojadito—. Ni con dos, ¡ni con nada!

—Da —entra al cuarto y se sienta en la cama a quitarse las botas para usar los cordones.

América le mira hacer, de por si ya nerviosito con la situación...

—¿Qué haces?

—Te lo voy a enseñar —se quita las botas y saca los cordones.

—¡No vas a enseñarme nada! —da un paso atrás y busca su pistola.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira.

—¡No voy a dejar que me amarres las manos!

—¿Por qué no? —inclina la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees que soy tonto o qué? ¡Me amarras las manos y luego me matas! No!

—Net, net, matar está mal.

—Ya... aun así.

—Y tú tienes la pistola.

—Yes, y tú el palo ese ensangrentado.

—Pero así no puedo enseñarte.

—¿Quién dice que esto no es un truco para matarme? —volvemos a la paranoia.

—Pero matar esta mal.

—Ya, claro... Lo dices tú, que acabas de matar a alguien!

—Net, net.

—¡Pero si lo has confesado hace un rato!

—Pero tú no te mueres.

—Ah, no?

—Me lo prometiste, por eso eres osmom.

—¡¿Te prometí que no me moriría?!

—Da —asiente

Estados Unidos parpadea porque... es que está seguro de que si le rompe la cabeza con el palo hasta esparcir sus sesos por todo el cuarto del hotel... SEGURO se muere.

—Ehm... pero tú tienes que cooperar para que no me muera, no puedes golpearme ni darme un balazo.

Rusia asiente

—O sea eso es que no vas a intentar matarme... ¿verdad? ¿Para que quieres amarrarme entonces?

—Da —asiente y se lo piensa—. Para enseñártelo.

—¿Para enseñarme que puedes? ¿Y crees que yo no voy a oponer resistencia o qué?

—Da, pero igual puedo.

—¡Claro que no puedes! Yo soy muy fuerte —ooootra vez frunce el ceño

—Yo también —frunce el ceño.

—No más que yo.

—Menos tampoco —se pone de pie y le encara.

—¡Pues no vas a amarrarme!

El ruso da un paso hacia él y se yergue en toda su altura. El americano se yergue también y da él un paso empuñando la pistola dentro de su bolsillo.

Se le relentiza la respiración y el corazón, sosteniéndole la mirada, en tension. Busca la barra entre sus ropas, apretándola con los dedos.

—What?

Entrecierra los ojos violetas sin moverse.

El de las gafas sí que se mueve porque no puede estar quieto, dando un paso de lado. Él se gira un poco siguiéndole con la mirada.

—What, eh? Ya te pareció más dificil, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Atacarme.

Rusia levanta una mano poniéndole en más tensión, se la pone en la mejilla y le da una palmadita suave.

Estados Unidos quita la cara y levanta el brazo que no tiene la pistola, le empuja del pecho un poco, pero Rusia le agarra de la muñeca de esa mano en un movimiento rápido.

Así que saca la pistola y le apunta con ella debajo de la barbilla cuando el soviético tira de él y lo hace caer a la cama, cayéndosele érica le aprieta más la pistola en el cuello y es un milagro que no dispare.

Rusia le mira de nuevo a los ojos, sobre él, aplastándole es un milagro que antes hayan... hecho eso, porque si no estaria presentando armas.

América respira pesadamente, con el ceño fruncido. Rusia entecierra los ojos y presiona con la barbilla contra la pistola para muy lentamente acercarse a los labios del estadounidense, que traga saliva y aprieta un poquito el gatillo, de manera que solo le faltarían unos milímetros para volarle los sesos al ruso...

Quien saca la lengua y se los lame leeeentamente, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer, si decide matarlo está muerto.

América entrecierra los ojos y creo que Florida si que empieza a estar otra vez muy contenta, pese a lo que hicieron un rato antes. Rusia entrecierra los ojos, le captura el labio y le abre la herida, aspirando.

El estadounidense le busca el beso si poder evitarlo con bastante desesperación pero Rusia está pendiente de chuparle la sangre. Consigue apartar un poco la pistola para llegar mejor.

De manera que si se le dispara, ya no le da... y de repente, América presiona un poco más de lo adecuado y se le dispara sin querer.

Le roza el pómulo a Rusia haciéndole una herida y una quemadura que le duele y hace que se detenga y se separe.

América se sobresalta porque no esperaba en lo absoluto que se le disparara el arma. Rusia parpadea y se lleva los dedos a la mejilla tocándose la herida.

El americano abre los ojos como platos porque él estaba apuntándole para hacerle un sendo hueco en la cabeza... Y no pretende tampoco matarle.

El soviético se lleva los dedos manchados de sangre a la boca... y se calma.

—¿E-Estás... Bien? —le toma la cabeza y le busca el agujero de salida.

—Da, solo me ha rozado —vuelve a llevarse los dedos a la sangre y estos a la boca.

Estados Unidos parpadea y le mira y es que no sabe bien que es lo que está haciendo y como funciona el asunto de comer sangre.

El ruso se le quita de encima, tranquilamente mientras vuelve a lamerse los dedos, yendo al baño del cuarto a limpiarse.

América parpadea porque él estaba muy excitado con el movimiento y la cercanía.

Rusia lo estaba, pero ya no. Tachaaaan

—What the... Hell... ¿Qué haces?

—Lavarme, estoy sangrando —le mira sacando un poco la cabeza.

—P-Pero estábamos... —se arregla la zona en cuestión y se sienta en la cama dandole la espalda.

—Chto?

El estadounidense frunce el ceño sin entender nada preguntándose si se ha enfadado por el disparo. Pero es que él estaba haciendo cosas raras... ¡¿Y por qué le gustaban las malditas cosas raras?! Rusia acaba de lavarse y vuelve, tan tranquilo.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—Fuck you —protesta poniéndose ahora de malas y acostándose de espaldas a el.

—¿Qué pasa? —parpadea sin entender.

—Nothing, you are insufferable.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?

—Porque eres tonto y no te entiendo

—¡No soy tonto!

—Sí eres muy tonto.

—Net! ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Haces muchas cosas raras

—¿Cuáles? —se desnuda porque se ha dejado los pantalones y los calzoncillos en la piramide, metiéndose a la cama.

—Haces cosas y luego las deshaces.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Esto que hiciste, que vas a hacer algo y estás aquí...

—No hice nada.

—¡Pues exacto!

—No te entiendo.

—Fuck you —insiste enfadandose más, realmente esta vez un poco por... berrinche.

—¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? No me gustan.

—¡Pues a mi tampoco me gusta que hagas esas cosas tontas!

—¡No sé qué cosas!

—¡Las tontas!

—¿Qué cosas tontas?

—Pues irte así y... ¡es que no entiendo qué haces nunca! Haces muchas cosas raras y solo cuando quieres y... —en realidad creo que solo está rebasado.

—¿Irme como? No me he ido

—Claro que si te largaste y estás mal de la cabeza y no me gustas nada! —tsundere tsundere...

—No me largué, estoy aquí —se acerca.

Estados Unidos se hace bolita porque no entiende nada y no sabe qué pasa ni si le gusta o no y... eso, está rebasado. Rusia e pasa un brazo por encima abrazándole desde la espalda.

—¿Por qué te has enfadado? —deduce, porque cuando le dice cosas feas es que se ha enfadado.

—¡Porque eres tonto y no se que haces! —frunce el ceño pero... No le quita.

—No hago nada —hunde su graaan nariz en la nuca del americano, con los ojos cerrados—. No te enfades.

—Sí haces much.. —se queda callado sintiendo un escalofrío, al sentir la respiración del ruso en los pelitos del cuello.

—Hace mucho que no dormía contigo —susurra.

Se le paran los pelitos y tiene otro escalofrío y el ruso le abraza más haciendo cucharita porque lo ha echado de menos.

América le siente, cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al suyo y es raro, porque además es tremendamente íntimo y suave y para nada sexual. Aunque está desnudo, pero no, no es nada sexual realmente.

—Pues no creas que vas a dormir conmigo —susurra obstinadamente sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—¿Me dices todas esas cosas de que ya no me quieres porque dije que iba a enamorarme de Kitay? —pregunta de la nada, pero al parecer Ucrania le dijo.

—Enamorarte de... ¡Oh! ¿Además vas a enamorarte de alguien más? —América haciendo de chica.

—Mi sestra dice que eso le pasó a Dima y luego Raya se enfadó con él —sí, esta hablando de la novela.

—Dima y... Eh?

—Dice que Raya estaba celosa, ¿tú estás celoso?

—¿Cómo voy a estar celoso? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos—. ¿Vas a enamorarte tu también de alguien más?

—Da, de Kitay me lo dijo Putin... pero no pasa nada.

—Eres aun más tonto —le empuja un poquito el muy cínico.

—Eh? —se mueve un poco pero no le suelta.

—¡Seguro por eso hasta te he olvidado!

—¿Por qué? —tan desconsolado.

—¡Por tonto! —igue super atufado dándole la espalda—. ¿Por qué te vas a enamorar de alguien más cuando estabas conmigo que soy tan awesome?

—Porque no puedo estar contigo...

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí haciendo todas estas cosas RARAS y locas?

—No quiero que no me quieras.

—Pues... yo... —ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder quererte. Aprieta los ojos porque todo lo que pasa es muy complicado—, sigo sin recordar que te quiero.

—Pero... —es que hasta se le quiebra la voz, todo lloroso y desconsolado. Lo aprieta otra vez.

America trata de darse la vuelta hacia él.

Al principio no le deja demasiado pero cuando ve que no es que vaya a irse levanta un poco el brazo sin quitarlo de su cintura y le mira a los ojos, medio llorosito. Él le sostiene la mirada y traga saliva.

—Me gusta que me quieras —susurra y esto es repentinamente muy muy importante. Rusia se limpia un ojo, mirándole—. Y quiero recordar quererte —agrega sinceramente.

Rusia sonríe un poquito con eso, más tranquilo porque no está enfadado entonces. Sí que lo esta, ya te tragaras el enfado otra vez cuando se acuerde.

—Pues acuérdate —pim pam, así, tan fácil.

—No sé cómo —le da un beso en la nariz y cierra los ojos.

—Yo... soy yo. ¿Por qué no te acuerdas? —es decir, él tampoco sabe.

—No sé... Pero creo que se quien puede ayudarme...

—¿Quién?

—Iggy —bosteza y se acurruca.

—Entobces tienes que llamarle —responde muy seguro porque él se ha espavilado un poco con el enfado.

—Le llamé pero estaba haciendo cosas... Ugh, con France.

—Siempre hacen esas cosas.

—Mañana, le hablo mañana —por una vez, relajado.

—Vale —asiente conforme con eso y se acerca un poco porque está puesto el aire acondicionado y tiene frío, dispuesto a dormirse.

El cuerpo de América, sin preguntarle, levanta el brazo y abraza a Rusia contra sí, porque al parecer también le extrañaba.

Y así es que se duermen, Rusia mejor de lo que ha dormido en los últimos tiempos, descansando realmente.

xoOXOox

Helena mira a la egipcia a la cara, aun con el corazón a tope y la respiración agitada, notando que se ve especialmente vulnerable con el maquillaje corrido. Se acuesta a su lado y la aprieta un poco contra si sin observarla más.

Egipto se siente completamente rebasada con todo esto, escondida con ella.

La griega la acuna acariciándole el brazo y sintiéndose un poco egoísta por venir hasta aquí y pasarle por encima como un tren. Desarmarla. Aunque aún cree que era la única manera de conseguir entrar otra vez y ayudarla a sostenerse, pero se pregunta realmente si Egipto necesitaba su ayuda o si era ella misma la que necesitaba ayudarla para no sentirse excluida.

—Te echaba mucho de menos... —confiesa con pesar sabiendo que vuelve a hablar de ella misma. Traga saliva y se esfuerza en calmarse y pensar claramente.

—Te odio...

Ella le pasa la mano suavemente por el costado.

—Lo sé... —susurra—. Pero quiero pensar que aun con todo, es mejor estar aquí que no estarlo.

—No, no lo es. Se supone que... —protesta con una palabrota que debe haberle oído muy muy pocas veces. Helena aprieta un poco los ojos—. No voy a volver a verte.

—Voy a buscarte y a insistir hasta que me veas.

—No, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero, voy a tener un hijo con él y tú no representas nada en todo esto, solo lo complicas todo —intenta apartarse cubriéndose la cara, tratando de sonar serena y mesurada.

—Aígyptos, Aígyptos... Sé lo que haces —intenta ella misma no entrar en pánico y pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, pero le cuesta TANTO hacer eso con ella, especialmente en esta situación, que le impide apartarse del todo—. Se que es más fácil solo ponerte una coraza, intentar alejarme, hacerte dura de nuevo y recomponerte tu sola... Pero por que no me dejas pensar en todas las opciones contigo y si no encontramos otra opción, haré lo que quieres... o haré lo posible por hacerlo.

—¡Porque esto no va contigo! ¡No tienes nada que hacer en este asunto!

—¿Cómo vas a decirme que no va conmigo si estas embarazada y estás terminando tu relación conmigo?

—¡No tengo una relación contigo! —casi rompe a llorar otra vez.

—Shhh, shh... Tranquila —le acaricia el brazo de nuevo y la aprieta mas contra si —. Vale, dime una cosa... ¿Estoy haciendo peor las cosas estando aquí? ¿No te sirve de ningún consuelo?

—No, no me sirve de ningún consuelo, ¡lo estás complicando más!

—Estoy tratando de que veas que no estas sola, que te quiero muchísimo, que no quiero que te vayas y que puedo ayudarte o acompañarte o... lo que sea que necesites —explica con suavidad.

—¡Lo que quiero es que te marches! —protesta.

—Tiendes a decirme eso siempre, mi vida.

—Es que es justo lo que quiero, intento montar mi vida de nuevo lejos de ti, con un hombre y un hijo nuevos y solo haces que venir a fastidiar y a quebrarme con tu sensiblería estúpida y tus promesas de amor que no me interesan!

Helena se muerde el labio y sonríe un poquito a pesar de todo.

—Debiste pensar en eso la primera vez que me sedujiste... En que me enamoraría de ti y sería imposible deshacerte de mi

—¡Yo no te seduje! —escandalizada.

—Claro que lo hiciste... Con esos ojos y ese desdén.

Ojos en blanco de la egipcia.

—Y esta perfecta nariz... ¿Recuerdas o no la primera vez que nos vimos?

—No, para.

—Si que eres un hueso difícil de roer... —se humedece los labios y suspira.

—No quiero oirlo —porque bien que sabe que va a ser peor.

—Porque sabes que después va a ser peor. Porque en el fondo no quieres dejarme —susurra con una sonrisita leve.

—¡No! —chilla.

—Exacto, no quieres dejarme —asiente entendiéndolo así solo por molestarla un poco, dandole un beso en la cabeza—, me alegra que lo admitas al fin.

—No se puede hablar contigo —se suelta esta vez, cueste lo que cueste, sin que le haga pizca de gracia.

—Sí se puede, estoy intentando quitarle hierro al asunto, mi cielo —se le acerca ella otra vez—. De verdad estoy muy asustada.

—No me importa, bastante asustada estoy y... —se detiene—. No me importa como estés.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... —suspira —. Pero deja que te ayude.

—¿Cómo? —la mira y aunque suena agresivo hay una real curiosidad por si Helena, que bien que sabe la egipcia, aunque nunca lo va a admitir, es más inteligente que ella, ha encontrado alguna solución.

Ella le sostiene la mirada pensando en lo que cree que debería hacer, que es abortar al niño.

—America quiere que lo tengamos

—¿Y tu realmente quieres tenerlo?

—Estoy valorando los pros y los contras, pero si él está tan seguro yo también —miente, porque no se fía del sentido de la responsabilidad de Estados Unidos ni lo más mínimo.

—Me preocupa que él diga que sí ahora, y en un año o dos lo único que termine haciendo sea llenarte de dinero mientras él hace lo que quiere. Ahora mismo eso es muy conveniente y te da a ti muchas libertades, pero si tienen un niño... Temo que tengas muchas obligaciones y poca libertad siquiera para irte con tu hijo a donde quieras.

—¡Ese no es el trato!

—Ya... Ahora. En un tiempo el puede modificarlo a su antojo. Es un niño mimado que hace lo que quiere siempre, Aígyptos. ¿Por qué va a ser distinto ahora?

—¡Por que será padre y tendrá que hacerse responsable!

Helena se humedece los labios.

—Es una apuesta fuerte.

—No hay más remedio ahora, ¿qué crees que pase si le digo que no quiero tenerlo y él sí?

—Va a pensárselo un poco y a aprender que tu también puedes decir que no a veces, porque eres una persona completa con una vida. También... Podemos hacer que llegue a la conclusión de que tampoco lo quiere.

—O se va a decepcionar como un niño al que le quitas un caramelo.

—Y aunque no lo sepa... Será lo mejor.

—Para ti, cuando me deje. Prefiere por mucho al chico raro ese que a mi y todos lo sabemos.

—¿Va a dejarle?

—Eso ha prometido.

—Y tú vas a... Dejar a Romí, dejar la casa... Dejar tu vida... —no se atreve esta vez a decir "dejarme a mí"—. Antes que ponerte en posición de que él pueda dejarte a ti por decirle lo que realmente quieres.

—Para formar una nueva casa y familia con él.

Helena le mira a los ojos y Egipto le sostiene la mirada, temblando un poco, con todo el maquillaje corrido todavía.

—Y-Yo... —vacila un poco y le sostiene la mirada unos instantes mas antes de tener que desviarla, cerrando los ojos—. No sé qué responderte a ello.

Aprieta los ojos oscuros y se da la vuelta para limpiarse la cara, más debastada con esto de lo que cabría esperar... porque si Helena no podía discutirle y contradecirla es que no había nada que hacer.

Helena se abraza las piernas sin quererle creer, dejándose llevar solo por la emoción.

—Déjalo. Déjalo por mí. Olvídate de él. No le quieres... Me quieres a mí.

—Helena, para —de todos modos no lo niega.

—No quiero... No quiero parar ni quiero que me dejes. Tú ganas, Aígyptos. Quieres que me arrastre y te suplique que le digas que no quieres a ese niño, aquí me tienes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Te estoy pidiendo que no me dejes y que, de ser necesario a quien dejes sea a él.

—Está claro que no piensas en lo que dices —se vuelve al espejo, limpiándose mientras esta respuesta sacude a la griega—. No funcionamos así tú y yo.

—Me lastimas... —susurra.

—Ve a besarte con Romí entonces —replica porque sí, aun le duele de cuando la vió hacerlo justo después que se fuera.

—Maldita sea, Aígyptos, ¿qué no ves? ¿No ves que es ESTO, eres TÚ? ¿Esto es un castigo? ¿Son celos?

—¿Que soy yo qué? —se gira a mirarla.

—¡Mi complemento! Te quiero a TI conmigo.

Aprieta los ojos y es que la arrasa con esas cosas.

—Vas a matarme el día de hoy con tu desdén, tu elección me condena, porque no puedo nunca darte lo que dices querer, siempre eliges que te dé lo que callas. Y hoy... Estás eligiendo mal.

—¡Esto no va de tú y el muchacho! ¡Va de mi hijo y lo mejor para él!

—¡Aun así yo soy mejor para él que el muchacho! iY para ti!

—¿Cómo vas a ser tú mejor que su porpio padre?

—Él no necesariamente va a ser un padre solo por tener un hijo —responde y se limpia los ojos con la palma de la mano —. Mira... Puedo rebatir tus argumentos, pero no puedo pelear contra tu voluntad. Si tu voluntad en este momento es formar una familia con él...

—Pensabamos exactamente lo mismo de Romí, Helena, pensabamos que iba a ser un desastre, que no estaba hecho para eso, que iba a olvidarse de los niños por jugar a la guerra, a ser le heroe, a viajar y conocer el mundo. Que metería a los niños en la guerra.

Helena levanta la vista un instante hacia ella y... es un buen argumento. Roma era un crío también, un muchacho soñador y algo inmaduro a veces... y terminó siendo un papá fantástico y la verdad, es que no quiere que el americano lo sea. Ni un buen padre, ni un buen... marido para Egipto. Y... PODRÍA serlo.

—Romí es mucho más inteligente que él —susurra empezando a quedarse sin argumentos.

—Pero Romí no es el padre.

—Ni yo tampoco... —suspira acostándose otra vez en la cama.

—Exacto...

—¿Puedo dibujarte? —pregunta girando un poco la cabeza y mirándola.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito dibujarte hoy.

—No, desde luego que no —la riñe porque estan hablando de .

—Él es el padre y él cree que quiere quedárselo...

—Exacto.

—¿Has intentado que cambie de opinión?

—Es que no estoy tan segura de querer que lo haga, me ayuda que lo tenga claro.

Helena se mueve un poco para que cambie la luz y las sombras en su rostro, sin dejar de observarla.

—Tener un hijo es bonito... no puedo discutírtelo y que el otro también lo quiera, ayuda...

—Esta es una decisión de dos y yo no sé por qué inclinarme. No tengo ningún motivo por el que no dejar que sea él quien me convenza si él lo tiene tan claro.

—Sí tienes motivos... —protesta un poco y se levanta de la cama—. Y no puede tenerlo tan claro si nunca ha sido padre.

—Tengo los mismos que él y él ha prometido hacerse cargo de los sacrificios.

—¿Va a hacerse cargo de mi? Si no tiene ni idea... —se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¿De ti?

—Soy uno de tus sacrificios, ¿cómo va a encargarse de mi? Quizás debería explicarle...

—Él de los suyos y yo de los míos.

—Tenía más gracia que él se encargara de todos los sacrificios —se peina y la mira a través del espejo—. Nunca te vi embarazada.

—Ya estabas... ya no estabas cuando pasó.

—Lo sé, te debes haber visto preciosa... Los pechos grandes con las areolas aun mas oscuras de lo normal, el abdomen abultado —ahí va a tocarla. Ella recuerda eso odiándolo porque no le gustó nada—. Vas a verte muy sensual. Voy a imaginarte todos los días que no estés conmigo.

—Claro que no —aprieta los ojos.

—Querría tomarte de la mano cuando no puedas dormir y contarte historias... ponerte una almohada bajo las piernas...

Y vas a tener muchas, muchas ganas de buen sexo —Helena a lo suyo.

—Ugh —es que no le gusta NADA de lo que recuerda del embarazo... Sí ya se lo imagina Helena.

—Y los antojos... ¿Te acuerdas de mi cuando Elláda?

—No —fue una de las épocas en que menos quería verte.

Helena le acaricia la mejilla, Egipto aparta la cara y se sonroja.

—Mi felina, siempre enfadada... ¿Sabes quienes te echan de menos también?

La mira de reojo.

—Tus gatos. Han dormido conmigo, creo que intentan consolarme... O que les consuele, no acabo de entenderles —otro cariñito.

—Solo buscan calor...

—En Rómi en verano... Mira que gatos tan frioleros —se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—No son frioleros, es nada más eso y debe ser solo al amanecer porque son muy nocturnos.

Helena suspira porque en realidad es ella la que la ha echado de menos estos días y sentido como si fueran años sin verse... Aunque haya otros momentos en que pasen más tiempo sin verse.

—Tienes que volver a casa, cielo... —susurra otra vez.

—No, tú tienes que volver a casa.

—¿Y después?

—Después nada.

—¿Después no te vuelvo a ver? —traga saliva.

—Eso es.

—Lo dices así... Tan... —se le acerca un poco y le busca otra vez besarla en los labios.

xoOXOox

En mitad del beso suena el teléfono de la griega

Ehm... Egipto, quítate, ella NO se va a quitar, el teléfono ayuda a que ella se espabile un poco y pueda hacerlo.

Helena aprieta los ojos y se limpia los labios... Y los ojos porque todo esto...

Se va a la puerta a recoger su ropa del suelo que tiene su teléfono.

Mientras Egipto va a acabar de maquillarse de nuevo.

Helena mira quien es y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas humedeciéndose los labios y contestando sin decir nada. Se sienta en la cama. Pero bueno, al final, toma aire profundamente y saluda.

—Hola.

—Ave! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo esta ella?

Helena suspira y la mira de reojo.

—Hermosa... Y asustada —responde bastante desganada.

—¿Y tú? ¿qué dice?

—Que... Bueno, cosas... Va a tener al niño, y... Quiere que me vaya, en resumen —otro suspiro, voz DESCONSOLADA.

—Quid? Pero... pero...

Suelta un sollocito suave porque Roma... Es ROMA y ya dejo de que le importara que Egipto viera el nivel de devastación.

—¡No llores, no llores! —ya está llorando él tambíen—. ¡Voy por vosotras! No te vayas, no dejes que se marche.

—Es que no quiere... —susurra Helena y es que el drama ya escala las proporciones épicas, como no, con ellos dos.

—¡Pues la convenceremos entre los dos!

—Creo que... No —razona y se calma un poco al oír la desesperacion de Roma. Toma aire—. Creo que solo el tiempo va a convencerla.

—Q-quid?

—Que ya hice yo lo que se podía hacer y... No querido que vengas tú aquí a que te haga esto mismo —susurra y se limpia los ojos—. Voy... Voy para allá.

—Pero... —Roma devastado y aun así, Helena es la única persona en la que confía que si dice que ha hecho todo lo que se podía hacer, es que lo ha hecho.

—Ven por mi al aeropuerto, por favor. Te escribiré —termina tragando saliva y colgando sin dejar que responda con las manos temblorosas. Se limpia los ojos.

Mira a Egipto y toma aire.

Ella la mira, sosteniendo el aliento.

—Rómi... Podría entender que quisieras hacerme esto a mi, pero... ¿él? —frunce un poquito el ceño y le señala el teléfono —. Él está descorazonado —y se levanta porque sabe que de otra manera NO va a hacerlo.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta a Egipto, mirándola sin decir nada y esto está funcionando mejor que cualquier otra cosa, porque si tu sola te vas y dejas de presionar es que la cosa es mucho más seria, definitiva y atemorizante.

—Me voy a ir. No porque quiera, porque no quiero, no porque no te quiera, porque te quiero más que nunca, no porque esté de acuerdo, porque no lo estoy. Me voy a ir únicamente porque TÚ me lo pides, porque esto es lo que TÚ quieres, y muy a pesar de mi... respeto tu mala decisión —la mira intensamente.

A Egipto le tiembla el labio inferior, pero no dice nada, la griega no deja de mirarla por unos largos, eternos segundos antes de desviar la mirada para ponerse el vestido con rapidez y caminar hacia la puerta.

La egipcia se agarra a su tocador con los puños hasta que se le ponen blancos los nudillos no esta segura de si para detenerse a si misma y no parar a la griega o nada más para no desmoronarse por completo.

Mentiría Helena si dijera que no espera que Egipto haga algo, ALGO para detenerla. Al menos para retenerla un segundo más o... despedirse de ella. El silencio de la egipcia conforma el tiro de gracia. Cierra la puerta con suavidad al salir.

Y es que hasta este ESTE momento, es que la egipcia todavía no creía que de verdad DE VERDAD fuera a irse.

Simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo como posible.

La griega camina sin detenerse hasta la puerta de la casa, sin siquiera notar al egipcio sentado en el salón. Sale y toma un taxi al aeropuerto.

Y es que están todos hechos POOOOLVO. Dios mío de mi vida. Tragedia Griega... y Egipcia... y Romana.

Pero ha sido bueno que le hablara Roma a Helena, se fue... ELLA sola de ahí.

Es que... bueno, aunque Egipto no lo crea, Roma es EL niño de Helena y si Egipto quiere ser muy protectora de su niño, Helena también es muy protectora de Roma.

Así que el llanto de Roma le ha dado fuerzas para decir, vale, si no quieres me voy... pero no lo voy a traer aquí a que le rompas a el también el corazón, ya bastante se lo vas a romper si no viene.

El problema es que Egipto se queda haciendo drama en el cuarto... y para colmo América no va a intentar consolarla siquiera, porque no está ahí

Creo que pronto va a llegar, pero por ahora es Junior el que se acerca

Pues no hasta mañana por la mañana al menos. Helena podría haberse quedado... La echan y luego la caen sentir mal XD

América, eres un cabrón. Cinco minutos de odio.

En su defensa el dice que no se acuerda de nada ¡America eres un idiotaaaaa de ella si te acuerdas!

Eso mismo he dicho yo, padre desconsiderado. A ver cómo terminan todos esta historia, maltrechos y malheridos. Todos menos ÉL, que yo lo veo muy feliz y hambriento y encima acostandose con Rusia tan feliz y culpable.

Si! Desgraciado, porque además no le ha dicho a Rusia que lo va a dejar y Egipto sí que está dejando a los suyos... a ver qué tal que no la recibieran de vuelta.


	71. Chapter 71

—¡Hambre! —vuelve a chillar América moviéndose un poco en la cama, sin saber donde esta solo por un instante... Luego descubre que tiene la nariz de Rusia sobre su ojo casi picándoselo.

Rusia en general ignora todos los movimientos de America porque si no se despertaría exactamente cada tres segundos, pero lo ruídos suelen despertarlo, aunque leeentamente. Así que pesadamente es que lucha por entreabrir los ojos deseando que el sonido no persista y pueda dormir un poco más.

El americano se pega un poco un susto, empujando levemente al ruso para alejarlo de el aunque... es que si no tuviera hambre podría pasarse un rato más aquí, porque se está muy cómodo.

El ruso aprieta los ojos como un peso muerto sin dejarse apartar demasiado y de repente y sin previo aviso los abre de golpe. Porque... retruecanos, Batman, sigues siendo escalofriante.

—¡Ah! —sí, pega un chillidito, no porque se asuste ni nada es... así como suele expresar el hambre.

Rusia parpadea un par de veces y le mira... y conoce bien ese chillidito de todos modos.

—Russia... —risilla—. Ehm... suéltameee

Él lo hace, estirándose para desperezarse.

América respira un poco y le mira de reojo y es sienta en la cama de golpe.

—Ehm... esto... tú y yo... dormimos juntos... —se talla los ojos.

—Da —se gira y sin notarlo sale de debajo de las sábanas enseñando todo el culo y la espalda, buscando el teléfono. es que al americano se le VAN LOS OJOS a verle el culo.

Rusia cero preocupación, vuelve a girarse sin taparse ni un poco, llamando a la recepción del hotel. Esta vez perfecta perspectiva del pecho y Kamchatka.

América hasta abre un poquito los labios completamente embobado. Porque además... tiene erección matutina que es ENORME.

El ruso se la acomoda un poco sin prestar atención, pidiendo desayuno porque tiene hambre él también, rascándose un poco e intentando hablar mitad ruso mitas inglés porque el recepcionista no le acaba de entender.

A América le hace mucha gracia cuando empieza a hablar en inglés, sonriendo un poco.

Sonríe un poco cuando le oye reir intentando decir "cookie" diciendo cuqui de una manera muy mona y preguntándole si quiere algo más.

—Yes, quiero pedir desayuno para mí —explica pensando que todo eso debe ser para el ruso.

—Chto? ¿Ya no te gusta lo que he pedido?

—Yes, pero quiero pedir para mí.

—Pero si he pedido yo.

—Ya, pero yo también tengo hambre.

—Ya lo sé, ahora traen —cuelga sin entender lo que dice.

—¡Pero si yo quiero pedir para mi!

—Pero si pedí yo.

—Pues para ti, pero ¿y yo qué?

—¿Para mi? —se levanta yendo a mear.

—¡Para mi!

Mea con la puerta abierta, inclinandose con una postura bastante incomoda que enrealidad adopta con naturalidad mientras le mira sin entender de qué habla.

—¿Estás... Meando?

—No entiendo lo que hablas —se encoge de hombros acabando y tirando de la cadena —. Da, ¿tú no tienes ganas? —vuelve a la cama.

—Si tengo y tengo hambre... Y no entiendo por que no me dejaste pedir desayuno para mi, voy a comerme el tuyo —se levanta.

—¿El mío? —le mira.

—¡Pues sí! ¡Si pediste un montón de cosas!

—Da, siempre comes un montón, sobre todo por la mañana.

—Pues claro que como un montón porque tengo mucha hambre y... ¿Querías dejarme sin comida?

—Net, te pones muy pesado si no comes —se acurruca en la cama, mirándole.

—¡Pues has pedido toda la comida!

—Da.

—¡Yo también quiero comida! ¡Voy a robarte!

—¡No me robes! Robar está mal.

—¡Pues tú me estás robando comida!

—Yo no te robo nada.

—Yes! ¡La pides toda!

—Da...

—¡Pues eso es robo!

—Mmm... —se lo piensa—. Net.

—¡Sí! ¡Y más si solo he dicho que tengo hambre! ¡Porque tengo mucha!

Inclina la cabeza con ese tre de pensamiento.

—También tienes mucho sueño —decide —. Ven, ven —abre los brazos para que se acerque y abrazarle.

—What? No, tengo hambre y ganas de mear —se va a ello.

—Y sueño, dices cosas raras —baja los brazos igual.

Él sí que cierra la puerta... cuando Rusia oye el agua de la ducha levanta las cejas y se levanta de nuevo entrando al baño

América canta un poco porque no puede evitarlo

—Ah, ¿ya nos duchamos? —abre la cortina y se mete dentro tranquilamente.

Y el pega un SALTO y se agarra de la cortina y casi la tira. No. La tira. Y el tubo también.

Rusia se acerca y lo sostiene contra si en un revuelo pensando que va a caerse al suelo.

—¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! —ese sonrojito.

—Ducharnos, no me has avisado —sigue sujetándole contra sí de la cintura, lo unico que hay entre ambos es la cortina de ducha.

—¿Por que íbamos a ducharnos juntos? ¡YO me estaba duchando! ¡Deja de robarte mi ducha también!

—Tú siempre me la robas a mí y luego me di cuenta que te gusta bañarte conmigo —explica buscando la alcachofa de ducha con la mano con la que no le está sujetando.

—¡Claro que no me gusta!

—Da —discute y cierra los ojos mojándose la cabeza y el pelo, aun sin soltarle, mojándole un poco también.

El de ojos azules le mira tontamente embobándose un poco porque le gustas, idiota...

Mueve la cabeza de lado a lado para que caiga el agua y cuando acaba le mira, mueve la ducha para mojarle a él el pelo.

Esta vez América no se revuelve como loco, solo cierra los ojos y le deja.

Levanta la otra mano, soltándole y se la pasa por el pelo al americano para mojarselo bien, ignorando con preciso cuidado a Nantucket.

El estadounidense se queda fijo y sin moverse porque repentinamente le parece que nunca nadie le ha mojado la cabeza con tanto cuidado.

Cuando acaba, el sociético separa el agua y se separa de él buscando una botellita de champú.

América se pasa una mano por la cara y Rusia le mira, porque le mira todo el tiempo obsesivamente, ejabonándose la cabeza.

—¿Me... Bañas?

—Da —responde y sin aclararse el pelo se pone más champu en las manos para llevarlas a la cabeza del americano ahora, trabquilamente... y obviamente no tarda en intentar levantarselo para hacerle peinados.

—N-No, no ahora... Es... O... O sea... —le deja.

—Mira, punky —sonríe.

Levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito... porque ÉL hace eso de hacerse peinados.

—Si te hago así —toma un poco de espuma y se la pone en las cejas y luego le revuelve el pelo—. Pareces Angliya.

Se muere de risa y Rusia sonríe un poco de esa forma sincera cuando lo hace.

—Espera, espera, yo! —levanta las dos manos y le echa el pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos, el ruso baja un poco la cabeza, dejándole, sin parar de sonreír—. Frunce el ceño.

Lo hace, un poco pero la sonrisa no le deja del todo

—Germany! Aunque él no sonríe como tiburón.

—Oh! Germaniya! —se mira al espejo—. Ja, Russland, esto también está mal, te digo que todo lo que te gusta está mal porque quiero que te sientas desgraciado y enfadado como yo todo el tiempo —imita lo mejor que puede el acento alemán, sin poder parecer serio en realidad.

América se mueeeere de la risa y a Russia le brillan los ojos perdiendo todo rastro de fruncimiento de ceño, sonriendo mucho más porque... ¡le ha contado un chiste y lo ha hecho reir! Estaba muy preocupado porque ayer no se rió nada de nada en todo el día (más aun teniendo en cuenta las cantidades de risas habituales)

—¡Te sale muy bien!

—Da? —sonríe todavía.

—Nah, pero me ha hecho gracia.

—Oh —se decepciona un poco pero igual se ríe porque él se ríe

—Te toca.

—¿A mi? —le mira ahora sin entender.

—Peinarme de alguien

Rusia levanta de nuevo las manos y se las hunde en el pelo intentando pensar en peinarle como alguien, pero... todos están peinados más o menos igual. Excepto Francia que lo lleva más largo pero eso no se puede. Intenta deshacerle la ralla y que le caiga el pelo en los ojos pensando en Japón, (y en el peinado que lleva él mismo nornalmente) pero Nantucket se resiste a ser aplanado, así que ahí va a pelear de una forma menos considerada.

Bueno es que... Casi se le doblan las piernas al PRIMER contacto, para la pelea termina por tener que detenerle de la muñeca para que pare antes de terminar el solo casi de golpe. Rusia parpadea mirándole.

—No se te baja.

—No lo i-In... T-tentes

El ruso quita las manos entonces, no demasiado preocupado por lo que ha causado, yendo a aclararse el cabello.

Que peligro... América le toma de la cintura por la espalda... Y se le acerca. Él la arquea un poco echándose hacia atrás para mojarle también.

El americano se le repega por instinto.

Le deja hacer sin bajar las manos, aun echando agua, pero muy feliz de que le abrace. Puede que hasta mueva un poco el culo lenta y suavemente, sin darse ni cuenta.

No se si sea tan abrazo o más apoderamiento por instinto. Bueeno no es como que haga mucha ías hacerte sangre para que sepa lo que quieres, de todos modos.

Suelta un gemiiiido ahogado. Ya... Ya, una lección que no se si aun tenga tan clara

—Oh, ¿tienes ganitas? —pregunta usabdo esa palabra solo porque a veces el estadounidense la usa cuando esta un poco avergonzado. Aunque para ser sinceros no esta muy seguro... le está gimiendo al oído y no está muy seguro... *suspiro*

—¡No tengo ganitas! —se avergüenza.

—Oh... —no sabe qué hacer entonces, creyéndole y tocan al timbre la gente de la comida, así que apaga el agua y va por una toalla para ir a recibirles.

Y América se queda con las ganotas que si que trae... Odiándole. Pero tiene hambre. Así que así como está, con Florida a punto, se va detrás, no sea que le deje sin comida.

Rusia sonríe como tiburón despidiendo a los chicos del restaurante y yendo a por el carrito que les han traído, empieza a comerse las tortitas, sentándose en la cama.

Y es que América empieza a comer las mismas tortitas pero del otro lado.

Rusia sonríe con eso dejándole hacer, sin estar seguro de que clase de juego es este, a lo mejor es como cuando comen de esas galletas que son un palito largo cada uno de una punta y acaban en un baso como en La Dama y el Vagabundo.

Es que es muy monoooooo. América DEVORA. Rusia está demasiado pendiente de lo que hace para comer muy deprisa.

E incomodo y todo ahí debajo aun hace un ¡Ja! Cuando se come él el ultimo bocado de tortitas. Rusia es quien le da el beso en mitad del "Ja" que le toma por sorpresa aunque... Se lo come ahora a el igual, pensando que aun sabe a jarabe.

Y el ruso tan feliz en eso, sin saber que esta era una competición que ha perdido porque América es awesome. Pues no, porque no se ha enterado... jum!

Y el problema es que si que tiene ganitas. Así que termina abrazándole ooootra vez a pesar de que tiene mucha más hambre.

Rusia tira de él para hacer que se tumben a la cama y él se deja, sin oponer resistencia alguna, concentrado en el beso... Que es awesome y le gusta.

Rusia está acostumbrado a hacer esto tanto como quiere América y como a él le gusta, porque al fin y al cabo él le enseñó, así que como no hay olor de sangre sorbiendole el cerebro no tiene ningúna prisa por parar o hacer algo más que bailar sobre sus caderas.

Por desgracia no se si la herida de ayer...

Por ahora América disfruta, sintiéndose bien y seguro en el sitio exacto donde debería estar.

(Helena indignada con América... Todos, menos Rusia lo estamos)

Y van a estar todo el rato que quiera, puede que Rusia se estira para tomar un donut y que se lo coman igual

Y la otra ahí con el corazón destrozado... A su favor quiero decir que no lo sabe. En realidad merece ser apedreado aunque... Es culpa del drama, seamos honestos.

Lo cual hace que el niño parezca el mas insensible del mundo mientras se come su dona con los labios sobre los de Rusia y piensa que esto es awesome igual.

No me ayuda...

Es que además todo guaaarro y azucarado van a tener que ducharse de nuevo.

Sí que van a tener que ducharse de nuevo porque se revuelcan un poco y América luego toma las salchichas... Y es que son un par de GUARROS.

Es que van a acabar con azucar en el pelo y por todas partes... pero es que... Lo pasan bien para odio del mundo.

Sí, oh, sí.

Bueno, al cabo de un rato de darse besitos de azucar y reirse de las tonterias de América sobre todo...

Ya, claro, como Rusia no hace tonterías. No que no las haga, es que America es mejor en eso, Rusia en general se limita a mirarle fascinado y medio morirse de la risa con su rara risa silenciosa, nada más.

—Koshechka, tengo que pedirte una cosa.

—What?

—Putin me ha dicho que tengo que salir con Kitay, que es bueno para el país.

Él arruga un poco la nariz.

—Tiene que verme la prensa con él en una cosa pública, haciendo como hago contigo para que todos sepan que ya no te quiero.

—Pero sí me quieres.

—Da.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú estás mal.

—¿Yo estoy mal? ¡Tú estás mal!

—Da, está mal que te quiera.

—No lo está.

—Da, él dice que sí.

—Bueno y qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues no podemos vernos y no puedes venir a casa.

—Aja...

—Pero Kitay se ha marchado.

—¿Aja?

—Creo que no quiere enamorarse de mi...

—Bueno, yo no voy a hacer que lo haga —asegura frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero a lo mejor puedes disfrazarte y fingir que eres él.

—¿Fingir que soy... China?

—Da, con maquillaje y una peluca.

América se humedece un poquito los labios y se lo piensa... y arruga la nariz.

—¿Y por qué iba a ayudarle a China?

—¿A Kitay?

—¿O es a ti...? —lento tren de pensamiento... Se lo piensa—. ¿Pero así no es que todo se arregle? Seguiremos tu y yo sin vernos.

—Da... pero así no me riñen. A lo mejor puedes disfrazarse de Kitay más veces y venir si se lo creen.

—Ohhh... —levanta las cejas y se lo piensa un poco... el problema es si realmente quiere ir a su casa—. Estaría bien... Si me acordara de que quiero ir.

—¿Aun no te acuerdas?

—No. Debería hablarle a Iggy para arreglarlo.

—Ah, ibas a llamarle —asiente.

—Pues debería.. Eso y debería ver a Egypt y... Cosas.

—¿Pero ya me quieres?

—Pueeees...

Le mira desconsolado

—Esto es un poco... Es que es raro, commie, de verdad... No es que no me este gustando esto, really, pero es como si todo cambiara así de golpe —chasquea los dedos—, sin entenderlo.

—Pero no ha cambiado nada.

—Pero no está en mi cabeza, como si lo hubieran borrado.

—Pero eso no se puede.

—Pues es que no está aquí —se toca la cabeza.

—Tiene que estar en algún lado.

—Yes...

Le agarra de las orejas y pone la frente contra la suya mientras él le mira intensamente. El ruso aprieta un poco su frente queriendo que recuerde.

—¿Vas a pasarme así los recuerdos?

Suspira y le suelta porque eso le hace sentir que está haciendo el tonto. América levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

—No se como arreglarlo...

—Yo tampoco —le mira a los ojos.

—Iggy —resume estirándose para buscar su teléfono, Rusia apoya la cabeza en su mano, mirándole.

xoOXOox

Y ooootra vez suena el teléfono de Inglaterra que ya no está tirándose a Francia, por suerte. Ahora Francia se lo está tirando a él.

No, no es cierto. Dejalo ir a por comida al menos, antes que se muera. Puede que haya ido corriendo a por ella y luego vuelva al cuarto. Canadá se quiere ir a su casa.

No me extraña, el único pobre que no puede porque además Inglaterra ha salido corriendo desnudo y ni lo ha visto. Inglaterra a Canada no, pero Canada a él sí

El caso es que se mete al cuarto con las manos llenas de bolsas de chuches, hasta sostiene una con la boca cuando oye el teléfono.

Francia se estira en la cama y le sonríe desde ella. Deja caer las chuches ahí y se va a buscarlo.

—Te veo el culo desde aquí... —comenta Francia .

—Wah! —se agacha sentándose en el suelo para que no se lo vea contestando el teléfono.

—Hello?

—A-America!

—Hey! Yes! —sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, well... Es que... Bueno. Estoy en El Cairo —empieza y se sonroja un poco, haciendo para levantarse de la cama.

Hay que decir que son como las cuatro de la mañana en casa de America pero Inglaterra ni lo sabe porque Francia le ha cambiado el sueño.

—Oh. El Cairo... aja.

—Vine... A ver a Egypt porque esta embarazada y eso —no te ayudas niño.

—Oh, muy bien —asiente sonriendo—. ¿Estás con ella?

—Es que pasó una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Una cosa rara.

—Mmmm... —mira a Francia de reojo.

—Es queeee... Bueno... Ehhh... —se sonroja un poco—. Vino Russia a hablar conmigo.

—What?

—Yes.

—W-Why? ¿Qué... qué te dijo?

—Ehm... cosas.

—Mmm...

—E-Es que... Ehm... Tú... Tú sabes que él y yo... Ehhhh.

—What? —pregunta temiéndose exactamente lo que tiene que temerse que ha hecho Rusia, pero no queriendo que América sepa.

—Que él y yo estamos, bueno, en... Pues una cosa como, una... Cosa. Entre...

Inglaterra levanta las cejas imaginando lo que le ha dicho Rusia. ¡Bloody ruso que no ayuda!

—What? ¿Está acosándote o algo? ¡No te fiés de él! —responde como si realmente América fuera... el de los años 50.

—Esta... Ehm... Bueno, está... En la cama

Y no es que me haya fiado de él ni nada, es que él...

—¿En la cama?

—Shhh! ¡No no en la cama!

—¡Tú has dicho que está en la cama!

Rusia se levanta y aprovecha para ir a lavarse los dientes y afeitarse.

—Ya no, ahora esta en el baño. Y es que no sé qué está pasando... —baja el tono de voz—. Él dice que nosotros somos boyfriends

—W-What? —empieza y haciendo gala de sus grandes dotes de actor suelta una risa súper burlona. América parpadea unas cuantas veces y se sonroja.

—Wh-What?

—Whaaat? Tu boyfriend? Pffffff

América suelta una risilla falsa

—Tú boyfriend, ¡esa sí que es buena! ¡Está loco! ¡Con lo que tú le odias! ¡Y ahora que vas a tener un hijo nada menos! Boyfriends... pffff —es que sigue burlándose.

América aprieta los ojos y se pega contra la puerta del cuarto... De hecho, gira a buscar sus zapatos y se los pone. Bien, Inglaterra... Ahora va a huir.

—¿Quién iba a creerse semejante idiotez? Ahora si que veo que ha tomado demasiado vodka... ¿te lo imaginas? Tú y él andando por la calle tomados de la mano y diciéndoos cositas, todo acarameladitos, con besitos... —sigue riéndose cruelmente expresamente.

Y es que... América se siente estúpido y ridículo. Más aún con las risas de Inglaterra. Aprovechando que Rusia está en el baño termina de tomar lo que está por ahí y salirse corriendo.

—¿Te imaginas? ¡Que ridículo por pensar eso! Y, claro, debe querer que tú le correspondas... ¡Es genial, America, deja que le cuente a France va a morirse de la risa!

Francia mira a Inglaterra fijamente sin que esto le haga la más mínima gracia. Inglaterra cambia de expresión de inmediato mirándole con cara de circunstancias de "qué quieres que haga?" Y vuelve a reirse al teléfono solo un instante después.

—Me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando le dijiste que estaba loco.

—Yo... Ehm... Yes, le-le dije algo así... —se escucha que corre, de hecho, bajando por las escaleras.

—Bien, bien... ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Pues... Pues no tengo ni idea.

—¿Vas a volver a aquí con Egypt?

—Yes... Tengo que hablar con... —se muerde el labio porque de lo que quería hablar era de Rusia y ahora todo es TAN confuso—. Iggy... Creo... Creo que... —sale del hotel corriendo y se sube a un taxi.

—What?

Le pide al taxista ir a casa de Egipto mientras se recompone. Inglaterra se mantiene al telefono escucha.

—Es que te iba a decir que creía que pasaba algo malo conmigo.

—Why?

—Porque pensé que había olvidado una cosa importante... Pero no estoy seguro ahora.

—¿Olvidado qué?

—Una cosa de... Russia. Pero ahora no sé, es verdad que yo soy muy awesome y es bastante... Absurdo.

—¿Qué cosa de Rusia? Yo creo que quiere confundirte para luego burlarse de ti, como si acaso tu pudieras enamorarte de él o algo.

—Oh... Oh —susurra y aprieta los ojos—. Aunque no... No creo que pueda actuar tan bien.

—¿Cómo para engañarte? Claro que no, tú eres demasiado listo y sería súper ridículo que te enamoraras de él, ¿no?

América se queda callado.

—What? ¡No me dirás que te gusta! —le acusa como si fuera absurdo.

—Nooooo! No! ¡Claro que no me gusta! —el chillido que Inglaterra debería reconocer. Hasta Francia lo escucha.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos porque eso significa que va a tener que presionar más.

—¿Estás seguro? Suenas un poco culpable.

—Nooo! Fuck! Why?

—No lo sé... no me digas que te lo has creído —tan burlón.

Estados Unidos frunce el ceño y piensa en todo lo que han hablado ayer y hoy, y todo el tiempo que han estado juntos y lo bien que lo ha pasado. Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose idiota.

—¡Claro que no! —se ríe de manera súper falsa.

—Ya me imagino que no, si será estúpido.

—Aunque parecía contento de verme...

—¿En serio? ¡Que risa! ¡Debió costarle hacer eso!

—En realidad me dijo muchas cosas... Muchas.

—Yes? ¿Cuáles? —sigue en plan "cuéntame que me quiero reír."

—De las cosas que hacíamos él y yo... Y de... Cosas. Como si él hubiera... Bueno, no sé.

—¿Cosas que haciais?

—Él dice que nos veíamos mucho pero yo no me acuerdo... Pero hay cosas que no recuerdo.

—Mmmm... bueno, no le hagas más caso

¿A quién le importan sus delirios?

—Pues es que... En realidad no estaba tan... Mal.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿No dices que no te gusta?

—Tengo que irme —protesta un poco apretando los ojos.

—Oh... está bien, ¡cuéntame si Russia vuelve a decirte!

—Yes, Yes!

—Bye.

xoOXOox

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta Francia mirándole fijamente.

—Que Russia ha ido a intentar recuperarle —cuelga, mirándole.

—¡Pues claro que fue a intentar recuperarle, Angleterre! ¡Y él no se acuerda de nada! Esto es HORRIBLE y no va a servir.

—Es que Russia debería dejarlo tranquilo, va a ser padre, ¡por la reina! —aprieta los ojos.

—Oui, muy por la reina. ¿Tú me dejarías tranquilo? Así simplemente que me olvidara de... ¡No me respondas!

—France —protesta porque no es lo mismo.

—¡Desde luego que eslo mismo! Y no sé qué te habrá dicho pero si tú vienes por mi mañana y yo no me acuerdo de ti estaría desorientado y... Es que acabarías por ganarme.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero le será mejor no acordarse que hacerlo! Le dolerá menos así si tiene que hacerse cargo de su hijo.

—Pero es que si Russie fue esta vez por él...

—What?

—Va a seguir yendo. ¿Con cuántas personas en el mundo crees que él tiene una relación como la que tiene con Amerique?

—Entonces deberías llamarle tú a él y decirle que si tanto quiere a America, le hará las cosas fáciles para asumir su responsabilidad con su hijo.

—¿Quieres de verdad que le diga que Amerique va a tener un hijo?

—Pues si tanto le quiere debería ser capaz de entenderlo y no ser tan egoista.

—¿En serio harías tú eso? ¿Dejarme y no ser egoísta? Es que yo no podría, Angleterre.

—Pues es que entonces es normal que le engañe, what the hell esperas que haga yo? ¿Eh? ¿Mirarle sufrir de brazos cruzados? ¿No te parece que es aun peor?

—Abortar.

—¿Abortar? ¡No va a abortar un hijo! ¿Crees que eso es tan fácil? así —chasquea los dedos—, ¿y fin del problema?

—Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere al niño y esto es realmente un accidente. ¡No es un niño planeado en lo absoluto, Angleterre!

—Ya sé que no es planeado, pero ha pasado. Tampoco yo planee quedarme con America y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo ahora mismo! Y ya te aseguro que las cosas estaban mucho mucho peores para mí de lo que están ahora para él.

—Lo sé. Pero creo que no ha siquiera pensado en ello. Sería una alternativa POSIBLE, mejor que organizar drama en todos lados.

—¡¿Cómo va a pensarlo si tiene a ese estúpido psycho acosándole?!

—No sé realmente si sea ACOSARLE, Angleterre. ¡Le busca porque son novios! ¿Que no se había ido con China, por cierto?

—Tecnicamente... voy a llamar a China —decide de repente frunciendo el ceño.

Francia aprieta los ojos.

—Yo llamaré a Rusia

Inglaterra ya está marcando.

xoOXOox

—Wéi.

—Tú, viejo culo de mono fumador de opio, what is the matter with you?

—Ah... —voz de desagrado—. Yinggélán.

—Where are you?

—¿Por? No tengo opio si es lo que quieres, ya no me dedico a esas cosas.

—No seas idiota, ni que estuvieramos en los años veinte.

—Pues no me parece que tu hayas dejado los vicios. ¿Qué quieres?

—What? —protesta.

—Todos lo sabemos, England.

—¡Todos sabemos que tú sí sigues con eso!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Saber dónde estás.

—Estoy en Roma.

—What the hell haces en la bloody Rome y no en la bloody commie alliance o whatever?

—Bueno, ¿¡ahora no puedo ir a donde se me de la gana sin preguntalre al señor?! ¿Tengo que pedirle permiso? Estoy en Roma como podría estar en cualquier otro sitio... ¿qué has dicho? ¿Blodi comi qué?

—Se supone que te estás tirando a Russia. Por qué está Russia en El Cairo acosando a my kid?

China parpadea un par de veces porque todo el maldito mundo parece estar enterado de que Rusia está... majareta y quería, (y por lo visto de verdad que sí quería, dado que todo el mundo está enterado) Acostarse con él.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—What? ¿Ahora dudas de la eficacia del servicio secreto británico? ¡Más vale que vayas a hacer algo si no quieres que Putin se entere de esto!

—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a Putin! ¡Te lo advierto! ¡O te embargo y dejas de recibir cosas mias!

—Ja! Para la mala calidad de tus cosas... Ya no las haces como antes, admítelo. Antes sí tenías juegos de té que valían la pena, pero ahora...

—Ahora mismo estás hablando por un teléfono que fabriqué yo. Así que no me vengas.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a dejar de fabricar cosas para Japan para que no pueda comprarlas?

—¿Por qué quieres tú TAMBIÉN que me tire a Russia? ¿Por qué no vas y te lo tiras tú?

—¡Porque yo lo odio! Y tú eres el que tiene esa... cosa rara con él desde quién sabe cuándo, eres el único que está lo bastante mal de la cabeza. Es la forma de que deje en paz a America.

—¡Ajajá! Así que tú TAMBIEN quieres eso para que deje en paz a América. Pues... no. Y ni estoy mal de la cabeza ni tengo ninguna cosa rara. ¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer y son las que estoy haciendo!

—Really? ¿Tirándote a Rome otra vez? Vamos a ver que tanto opina Putin... además, ni me vengas con que no tienes nada raro con él que todos lo sabemos "Mila Lussia como yo también soy comunista ahola, mila Lussia como os ayudo en la segunda guela mundial contla los nazis y contla Japan" —le imita en un acento muy burlón.

China bufa de pésimo humor porque Inglaterra siempre que le habla termina consiguiendo lo que quiere.

—Pues una cosa es que seamos vecinos y tengamos pensamientos afín y otra muy muy distinta es eso otro ¡Y no me estoy tirando a nadie!

—Ya, claro, como que me voy a creer que estás en Rome rezándole a Buda o a quien sea tu bloody dios esta semana.

—¡Estoy hablando con todos! ¡Deja de acusarme! Además, insisto, ¡puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana! El único loco aquí es América por SÍ estarse tirando a Eluosi y si tú no quieres que lo haga arréglalo con él, no me metas a mi como siempre en tus líos sucios.

—¡Líos sucios! ¡No vuelvas a sacar ese asunto que fue completamente tu culpa! —grita y no tengo ni idea de lo que habla.

—¡Pues tu deja de meterme siempre en tus cochinadas! —a saber dios de qué habla este también

—¡Esto no es una cochinada! NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ASUNTO DE HONG KONG?.

—¡No le metas a el en esto!

—¡Tú eres el que lo ha sacado hablando de las guarradas!

—¡Tú empezaste a sacar el tema! Solo has hablado de eso.

—¡Lo que digo es que deberías estar impidiendo a Russia ver a America! ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!

—¡Yo no soy la nana de Rusia!

—No, ¡se supone que eres su nueva pareja!

—Claro que no lo soy! Ya te digo, se tú su nueva pareja. Es más, voy a hablarle yo a Putin para proponérselo.

—¿Estás loco? No hay nadie que esté más a favor del gobierno americano que yo, ¡soy su mayor aliado! ¡Putin va a reírse de ti por HORAS!

—Bien, encontrare a alguno de los tuyos... Quizás, Canadá.

—Who?

—Así es muy simple.

—What? —se ha perdido ahora.

—¡Bien! —aprovecha eso para intentar confundirle—. ¡Haré eso ahora! Hablamos otro día.

—¿Harás what? ¿De qué hablas?

—De mi plan perfecto. Voy a hablar con Putin ahora mismo y él me favorecerá a mí.

—No sí yo llamo primero! —chilla—. JOAN! ¡USA EL TELÉFONO ROJO!

—No! —china chilla y cuelga intentando marcar a Putin. Inglaterra levanta la cabeza a ver que dice Joan.

—Marcando. ¿Qué vas a decirle?

—¡Que Russia se porta mal! —se mete a la cama con Francia sin pensar, porque lleva todo el rato andando desnudo por el cuarto y tiene frío. Francia le abraza.

—¿Podrías esperar un poco antes de hablar con Putin? —le pide, pero él no presta demasiada atención acurrucandose porque Francia está calentito.

—No! China va a adelantarse si no le hablo ya, ¿por què no quieres que hable?

—Quiero hablar con Russie y ver qué nos dice.

—¡¿Y a quién le importa lo que diga Russia!?

—A mí.

—Why?

—Porque Russie podría ser yo y podría alguien pensar que como yo me he acostado con todo el mundo no merece la pena pensar qué pienso o qué siento y querría que alguien me tuviera compasión y lo pensara.

—What? —se tensa y se separa un poco como cada vez que le recuerdan esas actividades de Francia, él le abraza con fuerza otra vez.

—Temo que un día tu intentes olvidarte de mi y nadie se apiade de MI. Angleterre, ¿a quién tiene Russie de su lado?

—¿Por qué ibamos a apiadarnos de Russia? ¡Quiere ir a tirarse a China!

—Lo que quiero es justamente averiguar si quiere y si es un carbón.

—Pues sí ¡America nos lo dijo y China ha confirmado!

—Tengo a Putin en la línea —indica Joan.

—Es que solo es hablarle... —insiste Francia. Inglaterra se muerde el labio.

—Joan, dile a Putin que Russia está con America en El Cairo y luego llama a Russia.

Francia frunce un poco el ceño porque eso no es necesariamente lo que ha pedido, pero vale.

—Era al revés... Quizás Amerique te agradeciera el orden.

—Solo quiero que Putin lo sepa, ¡le diga lo que le diga China!

—¡Podría saberlo en diez minutos más!

—¡No si China le habla primero sin que yo sepa que va a decirle! No quiero que le influencie.

Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—Es bueno saber como eres cuando uno es tu enemigo de verdad.

—What?

—Que veo que cuando uno es en serio tu enemigo todo es diferente... —sonríe y le da un besito en los labios.

—What? —se sonroja un poco—. ¿Qué tiene de diferente?

—Que conmigo eras horrible... Pero eras diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué?

—Diferente en todo —se ríe—. Menos mal.

—Eso no me aclara —protesta comiéndose alguna chucheria de por ahí.

—No quiero decirte que no eras lo bastante malo conmigo porque es mentira.

—¿Entonces?

—Que a mi si me quieres y a él no.

—¡No te quiero!

—¿Perdona?

—El teléfono de Rusia parece estar fuera del área de servicio... —comenta Joan.

—Of course not, you are my WORST enemy! —Inglaterra no le hace ni caso a Joan.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Pues que te trato aun peor que a cualquiera de ellos.

—Bueno, que tal que me sigues tratando mal mientras me das unos besos —se le sube encima y se muerde el labio.

—¡Eso no es tratarte mal! —sonríe de lado y con fuerza hace para girar y quedar él encima, aplastándole.

—Ugh... Eres un bestia

—Poor ugly frooog —se burla.

—¿Sabes que sería asqueroso también? Que me besaras.

—Y por eso no voy ha hacerlo —mirada de malo.

—¡Ah! ¡¿pero por que?! ¡Dije asqueroso!

—Y crees que no te conozco —le acaricia la cara, el francés cierra un poquito los ojos.

—No lo bastante... Siempre caes en mis engaños.

—What? Of course not!

—Claro que sí... —sonríe de lado.

—¿En qué engaños caigo?

—Los de la comida... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué engaños con la comida?

—Esos en los que no me entero que te llevas los tuppers...

—¡Eso no son tus engaños! Y no me los llevo.

—Claro que te los llevas, yo te engaño suponiendo que no sé

—No me engañas de ningún modo, porque no sabes nada, porque no hay nada que saber, porque no me los llevo.

—¡Sí que te los llevas!

—Of course not!

—¡Si hasta tengo que comprar tuppers porque te los llevas y desaparecen!

—¡No puedes culparme de eso! ¡Tú sabrás qué haces con ellos! —chilla atrapado.

—¡Claro que sé qué hago! Los dejo ahí convenientemente para que los tomes —se estira para darle un beso.

—Nnnn! —ahí ae muere sus alegatos vacíos.

Francia se ríe un poco y cierra los ojos y... ahí va Joan a interrumpirles de nuevo.

—He conseguido contactar con Russia... —indica—. England, necesitas borrar esta conversación.

Inlgaterra no hace ni caso abrazando a Francia en el beso. Así que suena el teléfono de Rusia de igual manera.

Rusia... no estoy segura de que Putin no esté llamándole si Joan le ha dicho lo que Inglaterra le ha pedido.

Por lo menos, China no ha llamado a Putin. Solo lo ha dicho para intentar revolver a Inglaterra.

A China de verdad el asunto no le interesa demasiado y ya conoce a Putin y compañía. Ya lo arreglará cuando vuelva a casa. De hecho, más bien, ya verá si Rusia hace o no hace.

Entonces sí, Rusia está siendo amenazado con los Gulag, pero podeis probar dentro de un rato porque le está explicando que China ha accedido a aparecer con él en algún acto público

Vale, entonces después de un largo besuqueo en que Joan no deja de insistentemente marcar al teléfono... Al fin creo que lo consigue después de un rato largo.

Puede que sigan en el besuqueo para entonces o tal vez un poco más porque son incansables y extrañamos al FrUK.

—Privet? —responde Rusia marchándose del hotel, vuelto a bañarse y a vestirse y habiéndose acabado el desayuno

—Rossiya —saluda Joan fríamente... en ruso.

—Privet —responde de nuevo sin tener idea de quien es

—En un momento le comunico a Mr. Frantsiya.

—Eh? Frantsiya? ¿Quién eres?

—Joan. Pero es igual —pone música y consigue que Francia conteste al fin.

Ademas Joan, para que no cuelgue, le pone a Tchaikovsky.

Rusia parpadea y sonríe tarareando y saltando por la calle haciendo volar su burka.

—Allo?

Sigue tarareando cuando contesta mientras Inglaterra todavía está gimiendo medio muerto por ahí detrás.

—A-Allooo? —vuelve a saludar Francia con la respiración medio agitada y una sonrisa idiota.

—Ah! Frantsiya... estaba...

—¿Estabas...?

—Había música... —tan desconsolado.

—¿Eh? ¿Estabas oyendo?

—Da.

—Ohh... Ehm... Bueno...

—Privet!

—Allô. ¿Qué tal estás? —pregunta mirándo de reojo a Inglaterra que está ahí tirado dando vueltecitas sobre si mismo.

—Estoy en El Cairo.

—Eso he oído. Con Amerique, ¿verdad?

—Da.

—¿Y qué pasa con China?

—Va a venir conmigo a una cosa publica —responde como recitando y se sonroja porque es mentira, va a ser América y mentir está mal, pero nadie debe saberlo.

—¿China va a ir contigo? Es decir... Ehm... ¿Tú no estabas con Amerique?

—Net, net!

—Me has dicho hace un segundo que estabas en El Cairo.

—Da.

—¡Con Amerique! Russie, necesito que me digas si vas a dejarle o no porque... Quizás si le dejas él te olvide .

—Da.

—¡¿Da?! ¡¿Vas a dejarle?!

—Net.

—¿Vas a salir con los dos?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—Da

—Si Amerique sale con los dos... —Francia mira a Inglaterra de reojo, que se ha dormido—.bEso podría no gustarle a Amerique.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé... No parecía haberle gustado y estaba agobiado.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ayer.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por China! ¿Le has visto hoy? ¿No has notado algo... Raro?

—Net, se fue —piensa que se refiere a si ha visto a China.

—¿Y no... No te pareció extraño?

—Net, yo estaba haciendo otra cosa.

Francia se queda en silencio un par de segundos.

—E-Es decir, no... ¿No le estabas haciendo caso?

—Eh? —se lo piensa—. Net, net —decide.

—¿Y no te importa su actitud?

—¿Qué actitud?

—¿¡No la has notado?!

—Da, da, pero todo está bien —no tiene ni idea de lo que hablan.

—¿En serio? ¿No estás preocupado? ¿Ni asustado ni triste?

—Estaba asustado, pero ya no —ahora habla de su padre, perfecto, Rusia, perfecto. Eres taaan lineal.

—¿Por?

—Porque se ha muerto otra vez.

—Quoi?! ¡¿Cómo que se ha muerto?!

—Da... pero no quiero hablar de ello —nervioso, porque sabe... No que está mal, que esta FATAL como se ha muerto, hasta America lo ha dicho.

—¡Pero si acabamos de hablar con él!

—Chto?

—¡Y estaba bien, sano y salvo! ¡Deja de bromear con que lo matas por más que te olvide!

—¡Está muerto! —protesta y es que... le cuelga, dispuesto a volverse a Moscú corriendo, asustado.

Esas cosas que pasan en el RusAme en el que NADA se puede planear.

Exacto.

Joan es quien se encarga de llamarle otra vez a América para confirmar que está vivo y, la muy maldita, no deja que Francia hable con el porque podría echar a perder el plan.

Francia se acurruca en Inglaterra muy preocupado en términos generales. Por una vez, Inglaterra duerme tranquilo y Francia no.

xoOXOox

Así que America al fin vuelve a la casa. Es Mars el que le abre la puerta y, por cierto, le gira la cara de un golpe. Admítanlo, todos querían girarle la cara de un golpe.

Sí. Hasta Helena ¡Vaya que sí! Así que gracias, Junior.

Además es que como no se lo esperaba se ha quedado viendo lucecitas sin siquiera defenderse.

Es al oirlo que sale Egipto, un poco más desaliñada que de costumbre pero solo apreciable al ojo experto.

—Ahh... fuck. Whattahell, dude! —protesta América quitándose las gafas que, si bien no le ha roto, le ha enterrado al punto de sacarle un poco de sangre

—Mars... —Egipto le pone las manos en los hombros a su hijo, pero no lo aparta.

—Dime que lo haga y lo hago... Es un barbaján.

—No lo hagas —le aprieta un poco los hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero What the hell, ¿qué pasa? —siiiigue protestando un poco y mira a Egipto de reojo, se sonroja levemente preguntándose si se han enterado de que pasó la noche con Rusia. Egipto Jr. buuuufa de mal humor.

—¿Qué va a pasar? Ni siquiera se entera —sigue protestando el egipcio.

Egipto suspira y hace para que su hijo se vaya, mirando a América. Jr protesta, pero se marcha como dice su madre recordándole que si necesita que vuelva solo basta hablarle y vendrá.

—Hey... Tuve que irme ayer y... Bueno. ¿Qué pasa? —se le acerca con el ojo medio cerrado.

—¿A dónde tuviste que ir? —pregunta ella bastante duramente pero un poco desganada.

—A un sitio.. de hecho, es que... Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí —le extiende la mano para que se la tome.

Deja que la lleve, suavecita y él se sienta en el sillón y tira de ella para que se le siente encima.

—Tengo una cosa rara... y creo que estoy volviéndome loco.

—¿Qué cosa rara? —pregunta, no muy interesada.

—Es que... se me están olvidando las cosas, o creo que es así, aunque Iggy dice que no y... —la mira de reojo—. ¿Espera, qué te pasa?

—America... He hablado con... Romí.

—Aja? —parpadea un poco y la mira a los ojos—. Yo... Yo hablé con Russia.

—Y voy a... voy a dejar de verle.

El americano traga saliva y aprieta los ojos porque esta situación complica un poco lo que pasa con él y le hace sentir bastante... Mal en comparación a lo que ha pasado anoche.

—¿Tú estás bien? —le pone una mano en el pecho suponiendo que se lo ha dicho también a Rusia.

—Pasó algo MUY raro y necesito preguntarte una cosa antes que me digas lo de olvidarte de Roma.

—¿Qué?

—Es algo raro, ok? No te rías de mi, que ya bastante se rió Iggy.

La egipcia frunce el ceño porque esto es importante y parece completamente pendiente de cualquier otra idiotez.

—Wh-What, no te enojes aun... Es que es una cosa rara que cambia todo.

—¿El qué?

—Que el me dijo que el y yo éramos... Boyfriends.

Frunce más el ceño.

—What? No lo... Es que me dio un montón de cosas y yo no me acuerdo de ninguna. Y no digo que lo seamos, de verdad —asegura con sinceridad mirándola—. Es que no se que ocurre e hizo cosas y me dijo que tú y yo otras tantas y de verdad no se lo que pasa

—¿Qué? —es que nada de eso le hace sentido.

—Que cuando estaba ahí con el sentí que de verdad me habían extraído un pedazo de cabeza... Y me dijo que antes estaba con él y contigo a la vez y... No me acuerdo. ¿Tú te acuerdas de eso? —la mira interrogante con sus grandes ojos azules, sin reírse o tontear.

—¿Esto es una broma?

—¿De verdad no te acuerdas tú de eso? ¿O... No pasó? —la mira con eso y se agobia otra vez.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos de estos, de verdad —lo fulmina. Él desvía un poco la mirada y aprieta los ojos.

—Yo tenía esperanzas de que tú, que me conoces más que nadie, pudieras decirme qué pasa conmigo.

—¡De verdad que esto ha sido lo bastante duro como para que no estés teniendo un poco más de consideración conmigo!

La mira de reojo y es que esto sigue siendo un tremendo misterio.

—¿Fue muy duro... Lo de Rome? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta abrazándola contra si.

—Sí... —susurra y se hace bolita. América suspira y... no deja de pensar en todo lo que dijo Rusia, del tipo de vida que tenían, que estaban junto y era "A whole new world"... y podía estar con ambos y no solo con ella.

—¿Y no crees que no debería ser tan dificil?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le mira ahora con genuino interes por ves primera desde que ha llegado.

—Esto... así. ¿No crees que no debería constar ningún trabajo para que fuera realmente awesome?

—Pues claro, pero no hay ninguna opción para ello.

—Quizás... no esté bien si es así. Si yo estaba de verdad con Russia —hace una pausa, porque... quiere ver su reacción a ello ya que ha creido antes que es una broma—, y tú estas con Rome y... todo era muy feliz, no?

Le sostiene la mirada duramente porque eso le parece incluso regodearse. América toma aire y piensa en una cosa rara en la que no había pensado pero es una cosa... Importante y aunque le da un poco de miedo pensarla...Repentinamente siente, sin estar seguro de por que, que es lo que debe hacer.

—¿Qué pasa si esto no es lo que deberíamos hacer? ¿Si... No deberíamos hacerlo?

—¿Y qué deberíamos hacer?

La mira y descubre que le da un poco de miedo hablar con ella de esto porque en realidad no quiere que se enfade. La aprieta contra si.

—I really love you.

—¿Y?

El estadounide se piensa otra vez en Rusia, yen toda la curiosidad que le da, en que podría ir a seguirle y a buscarle y a averiguar qué es lo que tienen los dos... y se siente bastante culpable porque es un bebé y un niñito con el cual ir al baseball, pero...

—¿Y si no fueramos papás?

—¿Qué?

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y aprieta los ojos.

—No es que no me gustes ni nada así, solo... es que no sé. No sé si voy a ser buen papá, no sé si quieras de verdad casarte conmigo y... estabamos muy bien antes.

Le mira a los ojos por unos instantes y es que... es un verdadero alivio. Hasta sonríe sin darse cuenta. Él parpadea porque esperaba que le gritara y se enojara pero en vez de eso lo abraza y le besa

El americano le responde el beso algo angustiado cerrando a los ojos y dejándose llevar. Después del laaaargo beso se separa un poco y sonríe un poquito sintiendose levemente mejor. La mira a los ojos. Ella le mira también

—¿No me odias entonces? —susurra y la egipcia niega con la cabeza—. Y... Podríamos volver a como estábamos antes.

Asiente.

—Y no vas a dejarme entonces —la abraza y sonríe más.

—No —le abraza de vuelta y es que... respira pensando en Helena. Él le acaricia la espalda y cierra los ojos.

—¿De verdad era Boyfriend de Russia? —pregunta suavecito.

—No —responde porque de hecho, no eran novios ahora mismo e igual está más preocupada pensando en como va a decirles a Helena y Roma—. De todos modos eso implica que no vamos a... que vamos a matar al bebé.

¿"Matar" Egipto? Really? Así lo ve ella, es un poco bestia.

—Ugh, no lo digas así que suena fataaaal

Suspira.

—Eso se puede hacer en un lugar bonito, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—No bonito bonito pero en un lugar en que te traten bien y no te lastimen. Yo pago lo que cueste y te acompaño.

—Oh... Oh! —entiende, asiente y sonríe porque no había pensado en que claro, ahora esas cosas deben hacerse en un hospital. Él traga saliva y duda un poquito—. Eres un encanto.

El americano deja de dudar porque además por primera vez en un buen rato es que se ve de verdad contenta.

—Tú también —sonríe un poquito tristemente—. Es un poco feo matarlo. Mejor pongámoslo como... Terminar el embarazo.

—Solo son palabras.

—Ya pero matar... Matar está mal —se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poquito recordando a Rusia, aun abrazando a la egipcia—. ¿Quieres que le hable a Joan de una vez para pedir una cita?

—Sí.

—Ok —asiente moviéndose para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo sin pensar demasiado en todas las implicaciones de esto y lo trágico que puede terminar siendo... Aun pensando en lo raro que ha sido con Rusia y en si de verdad va a poder ir a investigarlo sin que Egipto se enfade. La mira de reojo y piensa que quizás de verdad ese era el arreglo: él le daba "permiso" de ver a Roma a cambio de estar también con Rusia... RUSIA!—. ¿Vas a hablar con Rome?

—Sí, pero después... iré a verle.

—Y yo puedo ir a ver a Russia entonces... —asiente tocando el teléfono para hablar con Joan, se señala el ojo—. Babe, ¿podrías traerme algo para esto? Siento que está cada vez más pequeñito...

—No, no puedes —le detiene.

—¿Cómo que no puedo?

—No, no puedes ir a casa de esos locos, America.

—O sea de verdad no es my... Nothing? —parpadea.

—Eh?

Se revuelve un poco de verdad nervioso yo y confundido con eso.

—O... Ok, ok. Claro, pfff... ¿Para qué querría ir a verlo?

Egipto arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza sin entender de qué rayos está hablando porque no le hace ningún sentido estás perguntas, aunque sinceramente le da bastante igual

—¿Me curas el ojo?

—Sí —se levanta para ir a buscar el botiquín.

América sonríe y asiente volviendo a llevarse el teléfono al oído para hablar con Joan ientras piensa en realidad que esto de Rusia es algo SÚPER raro y... va a ir a verle para aclararlo.

Mira que te han dicho que no vayas... Bueno a hablarle o ALGO caray, luego se quejan de que no hace nada.

De hecho, debe recibir una llamada de Obama que ya se ha enterado que se ha estado viendo con Rusia... otra vez, que le debe meter un BRONCAZO que casi ni puede hablar.

xoOXOox

Después de quedarse sordo de un oído por la bronca de Obama, de que Egipto le cure el ojo y de comunicarse con Joan para pedirle una cita en la mejor clínica de Estados Unidos... América tiene al fin un ratito libre... Así que toma de nuevo su teléfono y le pide a Joan que llame a Canadá y a Seychelles y los enlace a los dos en una llamada.

Canadá está despierto, aprovecha los momentos de tranquilidad mañanera en los que Inglaterra y Francia duermen en vez de andar como conejos. Seychelles está en la playa, tranquilamente y ambos contestan a la vez con un "Hello?"

—Hi! Miren que coro tan gracioso de brothers tengo —se ríe un poco.

—Eh? —vacila Canada que no ha dormido muy bien.

—Hey! America! Oh! Y Canada, allô!

—Soy yo y está Sey también. Hi!

—Uh... no griteis —pide el canadiense asustado—. Joan, esto no se oye en el cuarto, verdad?

—What's up? —pregunta Seychelles.

—No, no se oye más que aquí —responde Joan.

—Es que... Tengo que contarles algo —interviene América.

—¿En qué cuarto? —pregunta Seychelles sin entender muy bien qué pasa.

—¿Cuarto? —América no se ha enterado mucho en realidad.

—Es que están France y England teniendo una de esas... maratones sexuales o lo que sea y no quiero que se despierten y empicen otra vez —explica el canadiense.

—Ohh... uuughh. No están haciendo nada en mi cama, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que prefiero no saberlo —responde el canadiense y Seychelles se muere de la risa con eso haciendo "iuuuuuugh".

—Nooo! Mi cama noooo! —protesta América riendose también.

—Os reís mucho pero... Bro, tienes que volver para aquí con Egypt.

—Ahh... eso es algo de lo que les quiero contar...

—¿Eh?

—¿El qué? —pregunta Seychelles también.

—Guys, es que... bueno, es que han pasado un montón de cosas —suspira y se abre una lata de cocacola que no se de donde ha sacado—. Hablé con Egypt y luego vino... ehm... alguien a verme y... hemos dico que no tendremos al bebé.

—Ah, nooo? —los dos a la vez, Seychelles apenada y Canada aliviado.

—No... es... ¿es horrible? Es decir, es que lo pensé un poco y Egypt no parecía realmente contenta y yo no sé si lo estaba, no sé... Hay cosas que quiero hacer que no se si podría o si me sentiría culpable todo el rato por hacerlas...

—Ah... a mi me da pena, yo quería ser tía... —protesta Seychelles.

—Pues yo creo que es una buena decisión, un niño es mucha responsabilidad —discute Canadá.

—En realidad a mi también me da un poco de pena... o sea, sonaba bien lo de ir al baseball y llevarlo en mis hombros, y contarle historias para dormir y hacer como England... pero no irme nunca.

—¿No irte nunca? —pregunta Canadá sin saber a qué se refiere.

—Bueno, England se iba y eso... —arruga la nariz y aprieta los ojos—. Pero es que se puso contenta cuando dije que no... ¡Y no puede ser tan awesome si no estamos felices todos!

—¿Por qué se puso contenta? ¿No dijiste que estaba contenta de tenerlo? —Seychelles inclina la cabeza.

—Creo que estaba mas contenta de no tenerlo... Pensé que se enfadaría mucho y me diría que estaba loco y que era un padre desobligado o yo qué sé.

—Yo sigo pensando que esto es lo mejor, aunque hubiera estado bien, ni siquiera estás casado con ella ni nada de eso y así no tendrás que hacerlo —sigue Canadá.

—Pero Canadaaaaaa, era bonitoooo —protesta Seychelles.

—Si era bonito a ratos, pero Sey... Es que también era todo súper angustiante. ¿Qué harías tú si te pasara con uncle Ireland?

—Ugh... tener un montón de problemas —ella aprieta los ojos—. De todos modos sí se me hacía raro verte como un padre.

—¿Ves? Es mas Ugh que yay. Aunque siento un poco feo. Pero... —sigue America.

—Estarás mejor pronto, Brother, ya lo verás, no tener que preocuparte de escuelas ni de pañales ni nada de eso... —conforta Canadá.

—Ewww... los pañales no os iba a hacer yo, los haría un... alguien —asegura América.

—Ves? —responde Canadá.

—Duh... —protesta Seychelles igual.

—Sey... ¿Crees que debería decirle que si lo tengamos?

—No... pero solo me hacía ilusión —confiesa ella.

—A mi también me hacía. De hecho deberías tener uno tú.

—What? No kidding! —ella se muere de la risa. Canadá le escucha a los dos en silencio

—¿Por que no? O tú, Canadá! Con Lily.

—Ehm... no, no... —vacila Canadá suavemente.

—¡Ellos dos si que serían perfectos papas! —exclama America con la idea.

—Ala! Síiii, venga Canada! Tienes que hacerlo tú —Seychelles secunda la moción.

—No, no... chicos... —pide, pasándose una mano por el pelo, claramente nervioso y apretando los ojos—. Es... no insistais...

Seychelles parpadea con eso y frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿No te dejan? —sonríe América.

—No... No... I mean... I don't know, nunca lo hemos hablado but... yo quisiera... a mi me gustaría, me gustaría casarme con ella y tener una familia. Pero temo que ella... well, es que Switzerland... no quiero ponerla en ese compromiso de decirlo y que peleen por mi culpa y creo que es mejor... t-tal vez más adelante.

—Ooooooh! —suelta Seychelles con todo eso haciendo que el canadiense se sonroje.

—Oh my gooood! Canadá va a casaaaarseeeee.

—No! NO! NO! No digais nada, ¡No digais nada! —pide histérico.

—¡Es muy lindoooo! ¡Imagínalo vestido como el príncipe de la cenicienta! —sigue América.

—¡Y ella como la Cenicienta! ¡Siempre me han parecido monísimos los dos! —chilla Seychelles de vuelta igual de emocionada mientras Canadá se cubre la cara con las manos pensando que no debió decirles.

—¿Vas a comprarle un anillo? ¿Cuando se lo pides? ¡YO voy a ser tu padrino!

—Oh! Oh! Eso no es justo, ¡yo quiero ser dama de honor! —protesta Seychelles—. ¿Ya has pensado como se lo vas a pedir? ¡Tiene que ser algo especial y super romántico!

—Puede ser en Las Vegas —propone el hortera de Estados Unidos.

—¡TENEIS que venir aquí de Honey Moon! ¡Os prepararé algo AWESOME! —sigue Seychelles.

—Yeah!

—Guys, guys! —protesta Canadá porque ambos van muy muy deprisa.

—Pues yo que soy el padrino voy a comprarles los muebles de la casa... y una tele gigante.

—Oh! Es que... ¿te lo imaginas? Sería súper súper bonito que te casaras —insiste Seychelles.

—Siiiiií, anda ¡caaaasateeee! Imagina en la boda, ¡sería imposible que alguien no te notara!

—¡Serías completamente el protagonista! —Seychelles lo secunda y Canadá aprieta los ojos sonriendo un poquito porque sí le haría ilusión, aunque aun teme por Liechtenstein... que ella no quiera o que tenga problemas con Suiza sobre todo.

—¡Y todos estaríamos felices por ti!

—Es... ugh... S-Switzerland... es un problema —susurra nervioso porque es que a él no tienen que convencerle

—¿Por? Si eres así como el chico bueno mas bueno de toda la bondad. ¿Que no le parece? —América frunce el ceño.

—Está muy apegado a ella y... creo que le costaría darnos un poco de... independencia. Cuesta un montón que pueda invitarla a casa a solas, imagina que le pida matrimonio —explica el canadiense que bien pensado que lo tiene.

—Mmmmmmmm... Pues invítala más seguido. O dile indirectas o algo, ¡ni modo que no puedas casarte porque Switzerland esta apegado a ella! ¡¿Que hay de la libertad?! —sigue el estadounidense.

—Trataré —asiente Canadá, mientras Seychelles piensa para si misma si acaso hay alguna forma de ayudarle en esto, tal vez si le dijera a Francia e Inglaterra... Inglaterra era muy amigo de Suiza... aunque no quiere decirles a ello y pisarle la noticia a su hermano—. Pero para eso necesito que vuelvas aquí... o bueno, si ahora todo está bien tal vez pueda irme ya a casa.

—Yes, ehh... Joan me esta haciendo una cita y eso, creo que estaremos ahí como en una semana.

—Bien, creo que entonces nos iremos hoy... o al menos yo.

—Ok... Por que no... ¿Por qué no vienes a ver a Lily? —propone América

—Oh... tal vez, tendría que preguntarle, aunque creo que esta semana que he estado en tu casa... tendría que ir a casa a ver si hay algo de trabajo...

—BOOOOOOORING —protesta Seychelles.

—¡No inventes, Brother! ¡Ve ahí y sorpréndela! Es más... Pídeselo mañana que la veas.

—What? No! ¡Esto tiene que planearse! No, no... de verdad...

—¿Por qué tiene que planearse?

—Quiero que salga bien.

—¡Es tan lindoooooo! Canadá and Lilyyyy.

Seychelles empieza a cantar con America

y Canadá protesta un poco tapándose la cara y sonrojándose.

—Eeeeresss tu mi príncipe azul que yooo soñeeeeee.

—No me cantes Tchaikovsky que te van a reñir también —replica el canadiense a eso.

—¿Chaiquien? ¿Por qué?

—Tchaikovsky, es el que hizo esa canción, era ruso —explica Seychelles.

—Oh... Oh! ¡No es que yo esté pensando en NADA ruso! —chillonea.

—¡Cómo que noooo! Claro que sí, todos lo sabemooooos —Seychelles se ríe ahora burloncita.

—Noooo! No nono! ¡¿De dónde sacas eso?! —risas nerviosas.

—Yo lo seeeeé.

—Noooo! —súper tsundere.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Nooo! ¡De verdad no! A mi no me gustaaaa.

—Suenas súper culpable, como England hablando de France —asegura Seychelles mientras Canadá les escucha aun pensando en lo otro.

—Whaaaat?! NOOOO!

—I. Gua. Li. To.

—Shut up! ¡Tú eres más tonta con el tuyo!

—Tú no dejas de hablar de él.

—¡Pero si yo cantaba la cenicienta!

—Mientras pensabas en darle besitos de saboreeees.

—Whaaaat?!

—¿Cómo era eso, Canada? A su kitschka?

—Koshechka —responde el canadiense distraidamente mientras hace su maleta.

—IHHHHH! WHAAAAT?! ¡¿Cómo saben eso?!

—Eh, guys, yo me voy a hacer las maletas, os dejo, ¿vale? —suelta Canadá desinteresado.

—Noooo! ¡¿Pero es que cómo saben?! —protesta América un poco con un ataque de pánico.

—Vale, adios Canada, Je t'aime... buena suerte con Liechtenstein. ¿Qué quieres decir? Sé un montón de cosas —responde Seychelles.

—Lo del Kosheso.

—Así te llama ¿no? Y a ti te gusta —responde ella cuando Canadá érica ignora al canadiense.

—Me... Me ha llamado así hoy.

—¿Ah siiii? ¿Le has visto hoooy? —tan molestita.

—Le he... Yo... ¡N-no necesariamente! ¡No para eso que crees! ¡Hemos peleado!

—Uuuuuh.

—¡Es verdad! ¡No hemos hecho nada asqueroso!

—Suenas súper culpable. Ha sido en un lugar público de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Whaaat?! No! ¡En un hotel! ¿Y como que de nuevo?

—Voy a mirar la prensa egipcia, no me sorprendería... "pareja de gays tienen hate sex en la pirámide de Keops".

Es que a America le va a dar algo.

—Oh, ¡hubo tiroteos en la pirámide! —si encuentra un artículo.

—Ihhhh! ¡Deja de leer eso! ¡Deja de leerlo ahora!

—Dice que fue a primera hora de la noche, que alguien rompió un foco.

—¡Que no leas mas, Seychelles!

—What? Why not?

—¡Porque no! Porque no paso nada sobre la pirámide y... y... y... Es que... Seeeey

—Woooh! ¡Dice que si eran una pareja y que uno dejó sus pantalones! ¿En serio te lo tiraste en la pirámide?

—Shit, SHIIIT!

—Dicen que encontraron unos oantalones con un... passaporte ruso! America! —es que está muerta de la risa—. ¡La reina estaría escandalizada con esto! —imita el acento británico.

—Shut up! ¡No ha sido así como crees! ¡Y fue una cosa muy rara! ¡Y no sé qué pasa!

—Uuuuugh! ¡No quiero los detalles!

—¡No son detalleeeees! Solo... Él me llevo ahí a ver las estrellas y luego ¡no sé cómo pasó! ¡Pero no fue así como dices!

—A ver las estrellas todo romanticooo.

—Noooo! ¡No fue romántico para NADA! —mentiiiiira.

—Anda yaaaa ir a ver las estrellas a la pirámide...

—¡No fue así! Era una cosa más... Mas... Como científica —ja!

—Científica —responde incrédula.

—Yes! Discutíamos quien era el mejor y sabía más. ¡Eso es!

—¿Y? )Quién sabía más?

—Ehhhh... Yo, Of course! —que ibas a saber más, si te ha tenido que explicar TODO!—. ¿Dudas de mi? Oye... Tú... ¿Tú te acuerdas de si yo fui al espacio recientemente?

—Mmm... sí, creo, el año pasado, ¿no?

—Really? Es que... ¿Por que no me acuerdo?

—I don't know... ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

Aprieta los ojos y se hace a si mismo "think, think!"

—No tengo ni idea de que hablas.

A-Aunque como que... Se me viene un poquito a la meeeente —se inventa sin querer quedar de idiota.

—¿Qué se te viene a la mente?

—Una... Cosa... Del espacio.

—Si no te acuerdas de tirarte a Russia en la estación espacial internacional eso que se te viene a la mente se llama fantasía —responde... porque habla demasiado con Irlanda últimamente.

—Tirarme a... No me he... Yo... —decide mejor reírse, nerviosísimo.

—Pues no sé a qué esperas...

—Shut the hell up!

—Anda yaaaaa si te mueres de ganaaaaas

—Ihhhhh!' No!

—Oh, yes... of course yes. Si por eso es que ya no vas a ser padre, fijo. Yo no me trago eso de que no te hacia feliz.

—WHAAAAT? No... ¡No lo digas así! No se lo digas a nadie.

Ella se ríe malignamente

—¿Cómo sabes... Algo así? —susurra.

—Por que eres un cochinooo.

—No soy ningún cochino!

—Claro que siiiiiií.

—¡Tú eres más cochina! —se ríe

—Eh? Yo?

—Yes! Yo se que si siempre me dices que tu boyfriend hace no se que maravillas.

—Ah! Pues las hace. ¿Y?

—Eso es mas cochino que yo... ¡Que solo lo hice una vez!

—¡Lo hiciste una vez! ¡Has CONFESADO!

—NOOOO!

—Yeeees! Te he oídoooooo

—Shut up! Tonta!

—America le daba besitos a Russiaaaa en la pirámideeee bajo las estreeeellas súper romaaaaanticooooo —canta—. Aay,

l'amour, l'amour.

—SHUT UPPP! Ya me voy porque eres una pesaaaada! —aun así se muere de risa.

—Uy, sí, corre, corre a sus brazooos a que abrace a su Cochika.

—What?! ¡No voy a correr nada a nadie! Voy con Egypt.

—Sí, siiií...

—¡Es en serio!

—Claaaro.

—Tú también haces tonterías y guarradas raras —protesta intentando defenderse atacando—. ¡Y las haces con our uncle!

—¡Yo no tengo hatesex with my worst enemy!

—¡Solo ha sido una vez!

—Ya, claro, ¡una vez detrás de otra!

—Y... no ha sido hate sex —confiesa.

—Ah ¿no? ¿Le has... hecho el amor?

—Noooo! No! ¡¿Cómo crees?!

—Claro que siiiií, lentamente y mirándole a los ojos fijamente...

Estados Unidos traga saliva

—Con muuuuchos besos mientras él gritaba "America" como poseído.

—No fue... —del todo—... Así —Aunque si que fue algo parecido—. Dormimos juntos también... Solo dormir.

—Oh... de verdad sois una parejita de mininos.

—Ugh! ¡No somos una parejita de nada! A-Aunque...

—Claro que sí.

—¡Que no! Pero... Es que me ha dado curiosidad...

—Unos mininos dulcecitos y empalagosoooos.

—Shut up! ¡Que te voy a colgar! —se ríe a pesar de todo. Ella se ríe también—. Voy a ir a verlo

—¿Ahora? —sonríe.

—Pues yo creo que mañana...

—¿Le contarás lo de tu hijo? ¿Que lo has preferido a él?

—No! ¡No voy a decirle eso a Russia!

¡Y no es que lo haya preferido a él, es que Egypt no estaba feliz! Y a mi me ha dado CURIOSIDAD.

—Seguro le gustará saberlo.

—No le dije que iba a tener un bebe.

—No? ¿Y porqué fue a Egypt a por ti?

—Porque me habló y... Le dije que estaba aquí.

—Oh... y aprovecho porque así podiais veros —asiente—. Siempre te digo que hagais eso.

—¿Siempre?—parpadea —. ¿Entonces si... Sí sabes que estaba con él?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Con Russia..

—¡Ah! ¡Tengo que dejarte que me llaman! No vayas a Moskow, pero queda con él para verle. I love you —se despide y le cuelga. (Irlanda dice que es el)

—No pero... SEEEEY! —protesta cuando ya es demasiado tarde aun así, decide pensarse un poco mejor cómo va a ver a Rusia...


	72. Chapter 72

Helena había estado... Mal. Incluso Germania podía notarlo.

Y no era que hiciera drama o llorara todo el día, pero si hablaba menos, sonreía menos y en general, se la veía menos, pasando bastantes horas en el taller, o en su cuarto.

Evidentemente, Roma se esforzaba por distraerla, consentirla y también distraerse a sí mismo. Y Helena, con el mismo afán de distraerlo a él también y mantenerle a flote intentaba hacer su vida más o menos normal.

Pero aún así... Estaba mal. Conseguía de una u otra manera tiempo a solas para encerrarse en su cuarto y hacerse bolita con los gatos mientras dibujaba una y otra y ooootra vez a Egipto en cualquier posición imaginable, asiéndose a sus recuerdos, temiendo olvidarla.

Y Roma se había ido a instalar al cuarto de ella unos días para no dejarla demasiado sola.

Las cosas de la Egipcia estaban aún ahí y... Bueno, seguramente no tendría que volver por nada, el muchacho sacaría la cartera y le compraría una, seis o diez veces las cosas que tenía ahí, sin ningún problema. Aun así, había ciertas cosas... Íntimas. Regalos o dibujos que ella le había dado y que aun le dolía que pudiera dejar atrás. Claro que... Si había podido dejarla a ella, ¿por qué no podría dejar sus insignificantes regalos? Con todo, no se atrevía quitar una sola cosa de Egipto.

En realidad nadie había tocado nada de ella, aun no se hacían a la idea. En esta atmósfera dramática es que están hoy... Que además llueve a cántaros.

Así que Roma y Helena siguen en la cama cuando suenan las llaves y se abre la puerta.

Germania escucha la puerta y se asoma desde la cocina con su taza de café en la mano. Ella dobla su paraguas poniéndolo en el paragüero y quitándose su chubasquero y zapatos tranquilamente en la puerta

—¡Has vuelto! —Germania levanta las cejas sorprendido.

—Ah... tú. Me había olvidado por completo de ti —protesta de forma bastante despreciativa.

—Tan bien que estábamos sin que volvieras —protesta Germania entre dientes volviendo a meterse a la cocina y pensando que en realidad... No. Ha sido un drama que se fuera y todos están excesivamente sensibles.

—Tantas ganas tienes de que lo haga que ya lo das por hecho —le sigue a la cocina, descalza.

—Si acaso quisiera que volvieras no sería por mi... —la mira por encima del hombro sin haberse esperado que le siguiera—, espera... ¿no vas a volver? Entonces que haces aquí, vete antes de que te vean.

—He venido a recoger un par de cosas —se acerca a la cafetera para hacerse café. Germania frunce el ceño.

—Nein. No puedes venir ahora a recoger cosas. Vete y te diré cuando es que puedes.

—¿Disculpa? —la MIRADA.

—Dije que no puedes venir ahora solo por cosas. Aunque me veas así.

—¿Por qué no? —sigue a lo suyo.

—Porque... No. Porque ya bastante drama es todo esto como para que avives el fuego —puntualiza acercándose a ella.

—Drama... supongo que Romí está ignorándote por completo por hacer caso a esa griega llorona.

—No todo gira alrededor mío —replica aun con cara de enfadado—. Por Thor, no se puede hablar contigo. Puede que ellos no te importen a ti, pero ya podrías tener alguna consideración... Claro que pedirte eso a ti...

—¿Consideración por quién? —se toma su café y le mira divertida.

—Por Helena y por Rom.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué crees que pase si saben que estoy aquí? Me vas a avisar de que venga cuando se les pase... ¿por que crees que se les va a pasar?

—Te voy a avisar que vengas al menos cuando no estén. ¿Sabes? Solo estoy diciendo que es un poco falto de tacto tuyo el venir aquí a por unas cosas.

—Bien... De todos modos no he pedido tu opinión —sorbo de café.

—Ya, pero si has entrado a mi casa, que si te has ido ya no es tuya, en un horario poco conveniente para los que la habitan.

—Mis cosas siguen aquí, así que según tú primitiva y estúpida lógica de mono salvaje, técnicamente... Aun no me he ido.

La mira duramente con el ceño fruncido y decide mejor tomar el periódico para leerlo sin contestarle, odiandola.

—Tal como imaginaba —sonríe un poco y se acaba su café.

—¿Tal como imaginabas qué? —baja el periódico—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que te diga que no soy un mono salvaje con lógica estúpida? Vete a la mierda, Egipto.

—Me siento como si lo estuviera desde que ha empezado esta conversación absurda.

—Bien, ahógate en ella

—Conseguirás lo que te propones si me sigues hablando.

—Egipto! Qué alegría volverte a ver, ¿por que no te sientas aquí a escuchar mis consejos sobre como sacarte los ojos?

—Me encantaría, está en mi lista de deseos, justo por debajo de suicidarme lanzándome a un volcán activo.

—Apestaría a soberbia si murieras así.

—Es mejor eso que apestar a fracaso como haces tú.

—¿Fracaso? —bufa.

Ella le mira y sonríe de lado, porque hasta esto hubiera extrañado un poco.

—Mira, mujer... Bastante ya te he soportado hoy los insultos... —se levanta y da dos grandes pasos hacia ella alzándose a toda su altura.

Le mira con cierta sonrisilla sin perder sus aires de superioridad e indiferencia.

—Me alegra que no vuelvas, eliminas la tentación de ahogarte en tu cama mientras duermes —sisea levantando una mano y poniéndosela en el cuello.

—Y por lo visto te sientes más tranquilo sin la tensión sexual unilateral que tienes conmigo —le sostiene la mirada, cero preocupación. Unilateral, sí, claro.

—No tengo ninguna tensión sexual —protesta quitándole la mano de encima frunciendo el ceño.

—Es estupendo que no lo sepas, me facilita las cosas.

—Sería más estupendo aun que te callaras la boca y me dejaras en paz —vuelve a protestar con los dientes apretados prefiriendo largarse de ahí rabiando en voz baja y pensando que, joder, esa mujer era intratable. ¿Qué coño le lloraba todo el mundo?

Ya puedes seguir tu camino, Egipto

¿O quieres encontrarte a Britania y ponerla a ella de mal humor?

Cuando acaba con el café deja la taza en la encimera y se va directa a su cuarto.

Creo que el cuarto es un poco un desastre, porque suelen mantenerlo mejor gracias al látigo de Egipto.

Suspira por paciencia pateando un poco alguna caja de colores de alguien y pasando por encima de lo dibujos, directa a buscar unos zapatos.

El piso esta completamente tapizado de hojas, de dibujos de ella y Helena trae puesto el pijama de Egipto, cualquiera que este sea.

Ella los pisa sin consideración ni atención alguna y como no ve bien dentro del armario, abre las cortinas y las persianas para que entre la luz.

—Ugh... —protesta Helena llevándose una mano a la cara—. ¿Qué hora es?

Roma le hunde la cara en el cuello escondiéndose y Egipto les ignora mientras busca.

Helena aprieta los ojos porque Germania hace ruido y no parece tener ninguna consideración el día de hoy... Y la está despertando mucho más rápido de lo que quisiera.

Y ni siquiera tiene consideración alguna por el armario, tirándoles cosas a la cabeza porque le molestan y esta todo desordenado.

—Ugh... Ya, ya vamos, Germania —no es el primer día que ha ido a despertarlos... O al menos a ella, a eso de las dos de la tarde. Se estira un poco—. ¿Tan tarde es?

—Ni me confundas, griega.

La nombrada se detiene un instante de estirarse, antes de relajar los músculos otra vez.

—Aígyptos.

Roma parpadea con eso y decide esconderse debajo de todas sus prendas porque ayer se quedó despierto hasta asegurarse que Helena se dormía y eso es agotador cuando ella además no está bien. Helena se incorpora un poco en la cama.

—Hola.

Egipto se pone los zapatos sin ni mirarla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deja de ignorarme, por favor —pide sin estar muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante Egipto poniéndose unos zapatos, en su cuarto... Parada encima de un bosquejo suyo.

La egipcia la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo. Helena inclina la cabeza... Tratando de entender el gesto, ¿era una sonrisa acaso? El estomago le da un salto y se mueve sacando el brazo de debajo de Roma.

—Mírame —pide levantándose

Se gira a ella y se cruza de brazos, aun con la barbilla levantada. Helena levanta la barbilla también y frunce el ceño.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —da un paso hacia ella

—Sí, vengo a recoger un par de cosas que necesito.

—Oh... Pensé que te comprarían cualquier cosa que necesitaras —la cambia un poco la cara.

—Sí, pero adoro estos zapatos y no quiero perder tiempo buscando unos parecidos. Y por supuesto me llevo a los gatos.

—Por supuesto —la sigue mirando unos instantes más y luego desvía la mirada—. Mejor

—¿No te habrás encariñado de ellos?

—¿A qué juegas? —la mira otra vez, y vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Vienes aquí ahora a... Llevarte a los gatos tan ridículamente tranquila? —se acerca a ella.

—¿Te molesta?

—No te creo.

—¿Qué no te crees?

—Que seas capaz de venir aquí así, solo por tus cosas y tus gatos —se esfuerza por no tocarla y por mantener la calma y la suavidad en la voz.

—¿Es que no lo estás viendo? —pone los ojos en blanco y sigue sonriendo un poco, la griega la mira los labios... Y se humedece los suyos.

—Te estoy viendo aquí, lo que no quiere decir que estés aquí para eso —levanta un brazo y le pone el dedo en la barbilla.

Mueve un poco la barbilla sin dejar de sonreir, (ella no sabe que lo hace), al bajar el brazo, la griega le roza un se tensa con eso, pero no se retira.

—Menos mal que viniste hoy... mañana ibamos a hacer la venta de garage para deshacernos de tus cosas —se acerca aun más si es posible.

—Aun puedes hacerlo —frunce el ceño con eso.

Helena sonríe un poco y levanta las manos para tomarla de la cintura.

—¿De qué te ríes? —protesta sin impedirlo.

—¿Estoy sonriendo? No me había dado cuenta —le aprieta un poco la cintura y desliza las manos hacia su espalda, abrazándola mejor—. Debe ser que me alegro de verte.

Ojos en blanco otra vez.

—A veces me pregunto si estoy enamorada de un trozo de granito —susurra.

—He visto como míras a algunas de las esculturas esas que haceis.

Se ríe y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Hablo de ti, tonta. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí buscando ZAPATOS?

—¿Y para qué otra cosa iba a estar? —sonríe un poco.

—Para levantarme de la cama... Has resultado ser un buen despertador —bromea sonriendo y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla.

—Bien, ya estás despierta, me marcho.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —la aprieta con fuerza contra sí.

—En cuanto recoja.

—¿Y el muchacho? —Se estira un poco y le roza los labios con los suyos.

—¿Qué? —entrecierra los ojos dejándola hacer.

—No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de... Gritarte —le besa la mejilla—. Y sacudirte... Y reclamarte... Y...

—Se nota... —tan sarcástica.

—Odiarte. Sería mucho más fácil odiarte —le acaricia la espalda con suavidad.

—Pues hazlo —trata de mantenerse imperterrita.

—Ya me ayudas bastante. Abrázame.

La egipcia la empuja un poco suavemente

—¿Quieres que te explique lo que es abrazar? —la suelta de un brazo y le acaricia todo el brazo hasta la muñeca.

—No, quiero que te apartes.

—Por todos los dioses, Aígyptos

—protesta.

—¿Qué? —protesta también.

—Que no me puedo creer que ni siquiera tú estés siendo de piedra en este momento... Bésame.

—No, apartate, ¡súeltame! —vuelve a protestar dando un paso atrás, con el ceño fruncido.

Helena le suelta apretando los ojos porque sabe que no esta haciendo lo que debería estar haciendo que es solo abrazarla y ser feliz con que esté aquí, pero aun no puede creerse que esté aquí y lo único que haga es no quitarse.

—No le diré a nadie que me has besado tú —propone y trata de sonreír un poquito—. Será nuestro secreto

—Cómo puedes ser tan idiota y estropearlo todo tanto —protesta fulminándola y se va directa a la cama, a despertar a Roma.

—¿¡Cómo tú puedes ser tan egoísta como para no decirme UNA sola cosa, UNA!? —grita la griega apretando los ojos.

Roma se depierta un poco descolocado sin saber qué pasa con ese grito de Helena.

—¡Yo también necesito cosas a veces! ¡Necesito MAS que una sonrisa!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Roma mirándola mientras Egipto se acurruca con él como serpiente, él la abraza naturalmente sin darse cuenta aun de lo que significa que esté ahí, mirando a Helena que está enfadada.

Helena les mira y piensa en lo mucho que ella necesitaba que la quisiera y la abrazara.

—Estoy tan... cansada —murmura con voz plana.

—Pues ven, qué haces ahí de pie —le hacr un gesto Roma

—No. Gracias. Disfruten —se va a la puerta.

Egipto no puede creer que haya respondido eso, lo bastante como para separarse de Roma y levantarse. El romano levanta las cejas cayendo en la cuenta de que es ella ¡y está ahí!

Con la mano en el pomo de la puerta Helena mira de reojo hacia la cama y se sorprende un poco también al notar que Egipto se ha levantado... Se calma un poco con esto y se gira a mirarla, nerviosa. Intenta fulminarla pero le sale una mirada de bastante desconsuelo esperando que diga o haga algo.

—Dejame salir —la fulmina Egipto.

—¡No! —chilla Roma

—¿Prefieres irte a hacer lo que te pido? —pregunta Helena.

—Sí, cuando estas en este modo —replica Egipto.

—Claro, a la que tienes que hacer una cosa que implique una sola vez no sentarte tan ancha y solo recibir.

—Vas a quedarte aquí diciendo cosas que a nadie le interesan para toda la vida o vas a apartarme y dejarme marchar.

—¿Tan imposible es que prefieres irte? Irte para que, claro, tenga que irte a buscar de nuevo... Porque el problema aquí no es que no sepas que te quiero y que aun te extraño, es tu incapacidad para responder diferente a como respondes siempre —replica tomando el pomo de la puerta y saliendo ella.

—¡¿Para qué me quieres tanto entonces si no te gusta como soy?! —protesta

—Pedirte un beso... en la intimidad de nuestro cuarto —se gira a mirarla—. ¿De verdad?

—¿Y dármelo directamente te cuesta tanto?

—No me cuesta dártelo. Tampoco a ti te cuesta nada mover la cabeza dos centímetros hacia mí y estaríamos ahora mismo en la cama.

—Pues planteate por qué no lo estamos ni lo estaremos —vuelve dentro. Helena aprieta los ojos un instante y se va atrás de ella otra vez.

—Aígyptoooooos —protesta un poco.

La nombrada la mira, no tan duramente en realidad, porque no, no quiere irse.

—¿Por qué estamos peleando? —pregunta suavemente

—Tú estás... —traga saliva sin ser capaz de acabar la frase

—Dolida.

—Idiotamente.

—Quizás... Al final has vuelto y es lo único que importa —camina hacia ella, pero no responde a eso, mirándola—. Te he echado TANTO de menos y estoy TAN sensible...

Se le humedecen los ojos solo con eso

—Y tu vienes aquí... Como si nada y me dices que los zapatos son irremplazables —se limpia un ojo sutilmente, pero solloza una vez.

Egipto pone los ojos en blanco, Helena solloza una vez mas, sonríe levemente y la abraza de nuevo. Y cuando hace eso es que ella se derrumba del todo y la abraza de vuelta.

El abrazo le basta y le sobra para hacerla más que feliz, apretándola con fuerza contra si... Otra vez el mundo vuelve a girar ordenadamente *se oyen violines de fondo y fuegos artificiales*

Roma sonríe tiernamente al verlas, un poco infantil, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Helena termina buscándole un beso, que acaba por ser bastante dulce y suave, y abrázalas romaaaaaa

Sí, sí, ahora se levantara y lo hará riéndose, cuando Helena le siente se ríe también apretándole.

—Ha vueltooo —exclama abrazándoles a los dos y mirando a la egipcia—. Pero que... No nos has dicho aun, ¿que pasó con el muchacho?

—No ha pasado nada.

Helena sonríe más y se limpia un poco la cara.

—¿Entonces en que has quedado con el? ¿Y el bebé?

Niega con la cabeza, Roma la mira muy fijamente.

—No, hemos decidido que no tendremos al bebé.

—Eso es lo mejor que han podido decidir... —Helena suelta el aire con alivio. Roma vuelve a abrazarlas a las dos muy contento

—¿Y él se convenció? Menos maaaal

Ella asiente.

—¿Y cuándo iras a... Quién te lo hará? ¿Quieres compañía?

—Aun no lo hemos decidido...

—¡Pues claro que vamos a ir contigo! —decide Roma por su cuenta como si acabaran de decidirlo. Helena sonríe contenta con esa decisión.

—Seremos mejor compañía que él con su jueguecito.

Egipto protesta, pero no se niega. Helena la peina un poco con suavidad y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Y vas a volver a vivir aquí... Y no vas a casarte con él. Dioses, hay que celebrar esto.

Egipto se ríe un poco con eso.

—Mira qué guapa te ves riendo...—Helena se ríe también y toma a cada uno de la mano. Roma da muchos saltitos porque está muy feliz con esto—. Por ahora solo hay una cosa que quiero hacer.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Egipto. Ella se le acerca al oído y le dice EXACTAMENTE que quiere hacer.

Creo que se van a pasar en eso... Al menos todo el día. Oh, seguro. Y Germania no va a entender un pimiento.

Como siempre. Puede que en la tarde se lleve a Britania al cine a modo "WTF, hay que huir" y van a hablar toda la noche mal de Egipto.

Britania debe estar consternada por si va a volver. Cartago está interesado en eso del cine y en eso de que Egipto vuelve, está intentando espiar a todo el mundo.

Germania le invita también a él... Ahora que son bff

Gracias.

Y ya que esta de rompe corazones... Se lleva a las dos chicas que quedan pero es mas aburrido así porque no pueden poner verde a... Nah, si que pueden.

Ah, no sé si Galia esta ahí. Gales dice que no. Por una vez que su madre esta entretenida en algo sin molestarles

Vale, yo ya lo he lo mejor estan jugando al rol con el disfraz de hogwarts de Gales.

Gales se sonroja con la idea y aplaude y se pone muy de alumno de Hogwarts de inmediato.

xoOXOox

Tocan la puerta de casa de Rusia y es ... Bielorusia quien abre la puerta, con su habitual ceño fruncido.

Afuera debe ver a alguien que... De vista... No reconoce. Esta maquillado... O se ve, RARO. Tiene pelo oscuro y no trae lentes, con unos ojos negros penetrantes.

Frunce el ceño más.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Èluósi, quiero hablar con él —intenta mantenerse serio y habla en chino.

—No está —entrecierra los ojos porque es raro... y de todos modos China no le gusta mucho.

—Lo esperaré —se hace paso.

—No te creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque Putin dice que tiene que ser tu amigo —replica, a pesar de que le deja pasar un poco sorprendida, porque China suele huir ante cualquier mínima excusa.

—Méiyou —niega con la cabeza

—Jum... —protesta cruzándose de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima.

El desconocido carraspea un poco y trata de no reírse en voz alta porque LE HA CREÍDO, porque él es awesome. Mira a todos lados con total interés sin recordar haber estado aquí jamás.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí si a ti Putin no te manda?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Porque soy aw... —carraspea—. Porque me lo han pedido

—¿Quién?

—Mi gobierno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—No me gustas nada, ni a mi ni a mi brat —frunce de nuevo el ceño.

Se lo piensa un poco.

—A mi si que me gustas.

Frunce más el ceño y si supiera quien eres sí se sonrojaría un poco. Él sí se sonroja abajo del maquillaje.

—¿A qué hora llega Russia?

—No lo sé, mejor vete.

—No, lo espero —empieza a toquetear todo lo que hay por ahí.

—¿Qué tocas?

—Estoy mirando

—No puedes.

—Sí que puedo, mira —toma un reloj. Ella se lo quita de las manos.

Toma otra cosa y ella se la vuelve a quita.

Se ríe. Esa risa delatora. Ella frunce más el ceño.

Al final deja todo y va a sentarse, culpable.

—Llama a Russia.

—¡No eres...!

—NO!

—¡Eres... eres...!

—China.

—Niama!

—Si! Digo, Shì de.

—Eres el más estúpido entre los estúpidos —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡No me llames estúpido!

—No puedes estar aquí.

—Sí puedo. Cállate y... Siéntate

—¡No puedes! BRAAAAT! —grita.

—Sí puedo, mira ñañaña —se sienta.

—BRAAAAAAAAT!

—¿Está aquí?

Ojos en blanco, mientras Rusia sube del sotano. El individuo se levanta otra vez, nerviosito.

—Ki... —empieza y frunce el ceño, porque no huele a China.

—Tay

Entrecierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza, él le sonríe un poco.

—Vamos a...

—Hueles raro.

—¿Qué? —levanta el brazo y se huele

—No hueles a Kitay.

—Ah ¿no? Tengo un desodorante nuevo.

—No es el desodorante —niega y se acerca a olerle y nira a Belarus de reojo.

—No es Kitaj es Zlucanyja Štaty —asegura ella. Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Nooo! ¡No le digas!

—Koshechka! ¡Vienes disfrazado! —se acerca para abrazarle.

—No! No, no, espera —da un paso atrás y cae sentado en el sillón.

Rusia baja los brazos y se detiene, el estadounidense le hace cara y un gesto como para que eche a su hermana.

Mira a Bielorusia sin entender qué quiere y luego a él otra vez. Ella se cruza de brazos.

—Ehm... Vine a hablar contigo, me mando mi gobierno de... China.

Rusia parpadea unas cuantas veces. América sonríe un poco y le cierra un ojo de manera súper evidente.

Le guiña el ojo de vuelta con cara de no tener ni idea de lo que hace o por qué.

—No!

Levanta las cejas y le mira, regañado.

—Nofo tiefe nefe quefe efenteferafarsefe tufu hefermafanafa!

—¿De qué?

—Russiaaaa

—Chto? —es que no tiene ni idea.

—¡Que le digas que se vaya!

—Ah... —la mira un momento y luego le mira a él—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque quiero hablar contigo!

—¿Y ella?

—¡Pues no sé!

—Ven a mi cuarto —decide y le toma la mano.

—A tu... Tu... cuarto.

—Da —gesto con la mano como si nada y se vuelve a su hermana—. No le digas a nadie que está aquí.

—¡Soy china!

Ella pone los ojos en blanco ignorándole y Rusia se va escaleras arriba.

Y ahí va a América atrás, empuñando su pistola adentro del bolsillo de la especie de... Kimono que se ha puesto. Tan mono con su kimono.

—Nunca he ido a tu cuarto.

—Da, has estado muchas veces.

—¿Haciendo que? No acabo de entender nada de esto, ¿sabes? Iggy dice que no es verdad nada de lo que dijiste.

—Decir mentiras está mal —niega abriendo la puerta del cuarto y entrando dentro.

—No digo mentiras, dice eso de verdad.

—Él dice mentiras entonces.

—Pues no sé...

—Da.

—¿Y por qué me mentiría él?

Rusia se lo piensa.

—¿Por que le da vergüenza? Germaniya dice que siempre está diciendo esas cosas de Frantsiya porque le da vergüenza.

—Le da vergüenza que yo... —se queda callado y luego se acuerda que Inglaterra NO quiere salir con él. Frunce e ceño—. Debe estar celoso

—A lo mejor —Rusia en realidad no tiene ni idea.

El estadounidense mira alrededor cuando entran al cuarto, impresionándose nuevamente de que Rusia no tenga la cantidad de cosas que tiene él.

—Pero tienes que acordarte.

—No me acuerdo... Aunque Sey...

Sey me dijo algunas cosas que me hacen pensar que quizáaaaaas... Lo que dices es cierto, de hecho me dijo que te dijera una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Pues es que... No te había dicho...—se mira las manos. Rusia le mira con curiosidad—. Bueno, quizás no debería decirte siquiera pero... What the hell, hay algo raro aquí.

—¿Dónde? —mira alrededor.

—En mi vida, en general. No acabo de entenderlo, pero cuando Sey dice que debo decirte algo es que debo decírtelo.

—Yo no sé por qué no te acuerdas, pero mira —le señala el techo las estrellitas pegadas. El americano levanta la cabeza y las mira.

—Oh! ¡Estrellitas!

—Me las pegaste tú.

—¡¿En serio?! —se quita los zapatos y se sube a la cama.

—Da, así —se quita los suyos, se acerca a abrazarle de las piernas y se sube a la cama levantándole.

El estadounidente pega un gritillo y levanta las cejas impresionándose porque en general NADIE le levanta. Le pone las manos en la cabeza en reflejo

Sube un poco una mano para sujetarle del culo abriendo las piernas para equilibrarse en la cama súper blanda.

Se sonroja... aunque no es como que le haga un examen de prostata... pero solo porque lleva pantalones.

—Ya... Entonces así las puse yo y veo que están bien organizadas —las toca un poco y sonríe.

—Da.

Se mueve un poco para que le baje y Rusia le hace resbalar por encima suyo quedando abrazado a él. Y la cosa es que esta otra vez muy cerca y muy... Muy íntimo el asunto.

—Iba a ser papá.

—¿Eh? —levanta las cejas sin soltarle, sin esperarse eso.

—Papá. Egypt... Bueno... Iba a tener un bebé.

Rusia levanta las cejas.

—Tu nunca has sido papá, ¿verdad?

Niega con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco... E iba a serlo ahora pero eso significaba que SOLO iba a ser papá y nada más...

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que ya no podía venir a buscarte y estar... Bueno, no es que estemos juntos pero... Ya no podía tener curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque un papá no puede tener muchos boyfriends.

—Oh... ¿y qué vas a hacer?

—Pues... Pensé que debía averiguar que pasa contigo primero.

—¿Qué pasa de qué?

—Pues... —se sonroja y le mira de reojo—. Esto... Eso de que nos acostamos en la pirámide y eso...

—Da, lo hicimos...

—Pues eso... No sé qué va a pasar.

—Yo tampoco —se encoge de hombros

—Pero me... Me pareció importante venir y... Egypt...

—Aja?

Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

—¿Qué hacemos? —cambia de tema sonrojadito.

—Has venido disfrazado, tenemos que ir donde todos te vean.

—Vale... Y tengo que decir que soy China, ¿verdad?

Asiente.

—¡Ok!

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A... Mmmm... ¿A dónde vas para que todos te vean?

—Al Bolshoi!

—¿Al qué?

—Net... no podemos ir al Bolshoi...—niega con la cabeza trágicamente.

—¿Por?

—Porque eres... —le mira sin acabar la frase sin saber como explicarle. Díselo Rusia, ¡un crío cabezahueca incapaz de apreciar las sutilezas del arte!

—¡¿Soy?!

—Eres... —tonto, necio, insensible, retrasado, inculto, inmaduro, estúpido—. Te vas a aburrir, es el ballet.

¡No es tonto estupido! Agua, ¡devuelve el teléfono a Rusia!

—No sé, ¿es aburrido?

—Net, pero a ti no te gusta.

—Oh... Ugh. Entonces no hay que ir a algo que me guste.

—Podemos ir al Hockey.

—Ohh! Hockey! Eso es divertido!

Rusia sonríe.

—¡Venga, vamos! ¿Nos darán buenos boletos?

—Da, en la tribuna.

—En la tribuna. Awesome... Let's go.

—Espera —pide y se va a su armario a ponerse un jersey más mullidito porque hace frío en el Hockey—. Tienes que hablar en chino.

—¡Estoy hablando en chino!

—Net, estabas diciendo cosas de osmom —se quita la bufanda y el jersey que lleva, poniéndose el que ha sacado, cero preocupación con su presencia.

Le mira un poco embobado aun parado sobre la cama.

—Espera! —le pide acercándose a él, dando un salto para bajar.

Le mira, deteniéndose y el americano le mira el cuello ultra interesado.

—Oh!

—Chto? —parpadea sin saber qué pasa y se mira a si mismo.

El americano levanta las manos y le toca un poco el cuello, Rusia se tensa porque lo tiene realmente sensible tragando de forma exagerada y respirando de forma consciente, pero no le aparta.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Qué me pasó de qué?

—En el cuello, tienes... —se acerca a mirarlo, el soviético levanta la barbilla mirándole nervioso, dejándole hacer—. Cicatrices. ¿Qué te pasó?

—No quiero decírtelo —vuelve a tragar saliva con dificultad.

—¿Por?

Se pone más nervioso sin contestar y el menor le mira e inclina la cabeza.

—¿Algo feo?

Asiente porque se las hizo su padre intentando estrangularle o cortarle el cuello cuando nació y vió que era un niño.

—What?

—No quiero decírtelo.

—¿Te duele? —arruga la nariz inconforme.

Niega, Liev que quería matarlo porque no era una niña y Ucrania lo salvó... y por eso ambos se escondían de él. Al no ser una niña, pensaba que si dejaba que creciera lo mataría para ocupar su lugar y no podría dominarlo ni violarlo como con ellas. Cielos. De hecho es lo que acabo por hacer, matarlo.

—Y te pones triste cuando te acuerdas.

Asiente

—Yo tengo también una cicatriz de algo que no me gusta —no le preguntes de que porque es INCOMPARABLE.

—¿De qué?

—Me la hicieron los indios... Aquí debajo.

Mira donde le señala, porque ya la había visto pero nunca le había contado, aunque casi no se ve.

—A mi no me duele, pero me gusta cuando me haces jiquis —vuelve a ponerse la bufanda.

—¿¡Cuand te hago... Hickies?! Yo?!

—Da, en el cuello.

América se sonroja pensando que es RARO hacerle uno... Aunque... Le detiene y le quita un poco la bufanda. Y ahí va. ¿Por qué? Porque puede.

Rusia levanta las cejas y le pone el cuello, porqué no y además es que sí que le gusta.

Y ahí va América a comerle el cuello y a hacerle vacío apretándolo contra el armario... Y se te va a ir el maquillaje pero la sonrisa de satisfacción que le saca a Rusia y hasta un sonidito.

El americano le aplasta más contra la puerta y desde ya, con solo el primer gemidito, empieza a no estar tan tranquilo. Se separa un poquito.

—¿Te gusta?

Asiente con los ojos cerrados porque le duele un poquito pero... hay algo que se siente bien, los labios suaves y él tan cerca y.. que duele un poquito, precisamente.

Se relame los labios... Y ahí va otra vez a volverle a comer el cuello con más ganas.

Le pone las manos en la cintura y lo aprieta contra sí, respirando por la boca con la barbilla levantada y los ojos cerrados.

Además seguro le está dejando una marca ASÍ de gorda, con lo blanca y sensible que tiene ahí la piel. Le plancha con más fuerza contra el armario y termina por tener que separarse, casi sin aire.

Rusia respira agitadamente sin moverse, cerrando la boca y sonriendo aun mirando al techo. Vuelve a bajar la cebaza lentamente y es América el que le besa esta vez.

—Mmm! —exclama con satisfacción mientras sonríe devolviéndole el beso y abrazándole más fuerte.

Seguro se corre todo el disfraz, pero esta vez le besa con mucha mejor intención y profudidad, sintiéndose menos agobiado y culpable esta vez.

Pues... nada, ala, se enrrollan un buen rato. A este paso ni Hockey, ni prensa, ni nada.

Eso pasa con ellos... hasta que Ucrania entra al cuarto y nadie le hace ni caso.

—Malaya Rossiya...

Malaya Rossiya pasa olímpicamente.

América... La única neurona que aún le funciona, se activa con la voz femenina extraña y se separa repentinamente.

Rusia se va detrás y acaba con la cara en su cuello.

—Ohhh... —Ucrania levantarlas cejas sin reconocer a la persona con quien esta Rusia.

—E-Esto no es lo que parece y... —responde el americano.

—Nnnn —Rusia restriega la cara y lo aprieta. Ucrania parpadea porque esta hablando en inglés.

—Oh, ¡tienes un nuevo amigo! —sonríe contenta. El ruso no se separa porque no quiere, sinceramente.

—N-No... Yo... —América sigue balbuceando.

—Vamos a Hockey —responde Rusia y le suelta respirando profundamente.

—Al... Eh? Ahh! Yes, Yes.. Hockey.

—Oh! Qué bueno Malaya Rossiya.

Asiente y la mira a ella no tan feliz porque le ha hecho soltarle, a ella se le borra un poquito la sonrisa e inclina la cabeza.

—Let's go... —América toma al ruso de la mano y tira de el súper sonrojado y ahí se va detrás tal cual.

Ucrania les mira atentamente a ambos salir con cierta sonrisita extraña, especialmente porque ahora que le ve mejor se ha dado cuenta de que es el americano disfrazado.

—Soyyendinennye Shtaty! ¡Espera! —pide Rusia cuando han salido de la casa, para que no corra, aunque aun se deja tirar.

—What?!

—No corras, ¡no nos persigue nadie!

¿Te has asustado?

—Ah... No... Oh! ¿Yo? Nooooo! Pfff

Rusia inclina la cabeza no muy seguro de eso.

—¿Por qué a ti no te da vergüenza?

—Se te ha borrado el maquillaje —nota levantando la mano y tomándole de la barbilla para ver bien el borrón en las mejillas y los labios—. ¿Vergüenza qué?

—En general... —le deja hacer sonrojándose más—. Esto.

—¿Esto qué? —pregunta porque no le parece que haya nada sospechoso—. ¿Tienes más maquillaje?

—No, no tengo más nada.

—¿No te han dado más? —pregunta un poco incrédulo porque a él siempre le dan más porque es muy común que se le borre con la bufanda y todo, busca en su abrigo.

—No... Sé —no les puso atención. Busca en su ropa.

Él saca su bote de maquillaje, aunque es de un color más oscuro que el que lleva America, que usa uno claro, porque le maquillan la piel cuando ha pasar por alguien pálido, al contrario que el ruso que se la maquillan cuando ha de ser alguien más moreno.

—¿Traes maquillaje? —sonríe—. Pareces Egypt.

—Da, a mi siempre se me borra.

—¿Y te maquillas mucho?

—Solo cuando espío o cuando actuo en el teatro.

—¿Actúas en el teatro?

—A veces voy a bailar.

—¿Tú bailas?

—Da! —sonríe—. ¡Me gusta mucho y no es una cosa que está mal! —muy orgulloso de ello.

—Eso es... Yo bailo también

—Da, ya lo sé, me gusta bailar contigo —asiente y se echa un poco del maquillaje en la mano, para esparcirselo por la cara lo mejor que puede con los dedos.

El estadounidense le deja, inmóvil, mirándole y disfrutando un poco esta familiaridad.

Rusia le acaricia toooda la cara con cuidado y cariño como inesperadamente también sabe hacerlo, concentrado porque el color no es el mismo y se ve un poco raro, intentando que se mezclen y no se note.

—Yo bailo muy bien.

—Net, no mucho, pero tienes mucha fuerza y puedes levantarme sin hacerte daño —verdades como puños.

—¡¿Como que no mucho?!

Rusia le mira a los ojos sonriendo, un instante.

—Y luego siempre te cagas de la risa cuando yo te levanto a ti y me cuesta concentrarme entonces porque me pegas la risa y pierdo la fuerza.

—¿Me levantas cómo?

Se guarda el bote de maquillaje, le toma de la cintura y le pide que salte. Salta con la misma gracia de siempre... O sea ninguna y aun así, Rusia aprovecha el impulso para levantarlo y apoyándole el brazo sobre su pelvis hacerle dar una vuelta de campana rotando alrededor, en el aire, hasta atraparlo abrazándole para que no pierda el equilibrio.

Y es que se MUERE de la risa. Rusia lo abraza sintiendo la adrenalina también y sonriendo un poquito, sinceramente.

Se sigue riendo como LOCO.

—Máaaaaas!

Le suelta un poco del abrazo y le toma de las manos empezando a dar vueltas para hacerlo levantarse con la fuerza centrífuga y es que hace años que Inglaterra no puede hacerle eso. Ni Inglaterra ni nadie. Le duelen las tripas.

Y es que la risa se le pega al ruso como la brea, así que no puede darle más de una vuelta o dos antes de dejarse caer en el suelo con el americano encima, riendo con su risa rara y silenciosa.

Estados Unidos se ríe más cayéndose encima suyo con desparpajo pensando que hace muchísimo no se divertía tanto con alguien.

Cuando el ruso consguigue calmarse un poco y no ahoharse, le mira intensamente.

América aún se ríe un poquito más, con menos estruendo... Al final la mirada acalla las risas. Se humedece los labios.

—What?!

—Me divierto contigo, me gusta como eres cuando eres así —tan simple o complejo como eso. América le sonríe de vuelta sinceramente.

—Yo hace mucho no me divertía así con alguien... Está siendo awesome.

—Vamos, aun tenemos que llegar al estadio —hace ademán para levantarse, contento. Estados Unidos parpadea saliendo un poco de su nube. Se ríe.

—C'mon.

Rusia le tiende la mano lara ayudarle a levantarse, él se la toma y se levanta dando un salto. El mayor se la aprieta un poco y se dirije al metro tan feliz.

—¿Vamos caminando?

—Net, net, en metro.

—Oh, en metro. Tenemos un metro awesome en New York.

—No tanto como el de aquí —niega con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, funciona todos los días veinticuatro horas al día.

—Da, pero no es tan bonito.

—Es el metro, no tiene que ser bonito.

—Pero puede serlo.

—Pero eso no importa.

—Net, pero tampoco importa tener cosas bonitas y a las personas les gustan.

—¡No el metro!

—¿Por qué no? —se encoge de hombros.

—Es algo raro.

—No me importa, es bonito y está bien. Son cosas buenas y en el metro todos las disfrutan y las cuidan.

El americano le mira con cara de que es una locura. Rusia sonríe como tiburón empezando a bajar las escaleras.

América mira a su alrededor levantando las cejas, sin querer aceptar que está impresionado.

—Cada vez que vienes pones la misma cara —asegura el ruso completamente pendiente de él.

—¿Yo? Nunca había venido —neeeecio.

—Da.

—Pues pondré cara de que esto parece como... Un edificio, no el metro.

—Un palacio, mira —se lo señala donde cuando llegan al corredor.

—Es el metro, es ridiculo! —sigue con la boca abierta impresionado.

—El metro es por donde pasa todo el mundo.

—¿Y qué? Es solo para ir de un lado a otro.

—Pero pasan todos, si está en un palacio, solo lo ve quien habita ahí.

—Bueno, no es que yo tenga muchos Palacios... —se encoge de hombros.

—Net... no tienes muchas cosas bonitas y viejas.

—¡Si tengo muchas cosas bonitas! ¡Y algunas viejas también!

—Net, no como estas —se sube al vagón tras pensarlo unos instantes. El americano le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi metro es más viejo que el tuyo.

Rusia levanta las cejas. La verdad es que no lo sabe, pero casi está seguro.

—¿Cuándo estrenaron el tuyo?

—Lo inauguramos en el 35.

—El mío empezó a funcionar desde mil ochocientos... Y ya subterráneo fue a principios de mil novecientos. JA! Te gano.

—De todos modos el mío es más bonito —se mueve con esa naturalidad que parece que no siente el traqueteo.

—El tuyo es raro —él se campanea de un lado a otro y da unos saltos para que el traqueteo le ilpulse más, como si fuera en patineta.

—Nadie más tiene uno igual y a los turistas les gusta venir a verlo.

—Debe ser lo único que les gusta ver

—se ríe un poco.

—Net... tengo muchas cosas muy bonitas, aquí en Moskva a todos les gusta Krásnaya plóshchad' y San Basilio... y el Bolshoi... y el Gorki... Y en San Petesburgo está el Hermitage.

—Yo tengo rascacielos —respo de hacie do los ojos en blanco y riendo.

—Pero no son de estilo Bizantino —sonríe un poco porque se ríe.

—¿Y qué? Son Art Deco.

—Los míos son más viejos, así que yo gano. JA! —intenta imitarle.

Le mira y se tarda un poco... Finalmente se ríe. Rusia sonríe más.

—Empate —media el estadounidense y el soviético asiente—. ¿Cómo me sale hacer de China?

—Mal, todo el rato hablas en inglés y no te pareces —decide después de pensarlo.

—¡No lo hago maaaaaal! Y si me parezco... A alguien.

—A Soyendinennyye Shtaty.

—Naaaaah! A alguien máaaaaas... A alguien desconocido.

El ruso niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Tu hermana no me reconoció... —... Tan rápido.

—Pero ahora se te ha borrado la mitad del maquillaje.

—¡Y tú lo arreglaste!

—No es del todo del mismo color, ven —le hace salir del vagon al anden.

—Y que, ¿quién se va a fijar en esas cosas?

—Todos, cuando te hagan fotos —se desenvuelve su bufanda y envuelve una punta en el cuello del americano y la otra punta en el suyo.

América se sonroja un poquito cuando le toma de la cintura acercándole hacia si porque si no no da para que le tape a los dos.

—Ya está, así la bufanda lo esconde —empieza a andar a la salida.

Se sonroja aún más por el abrazo, pero cómo va disfrazado, le deja hacer sin tanto problema y así es como van a llegar al estadio.

Rusia... Él es un chico ¿No van a regañarle también? No, porque es China y le han dicho que sea amigo de China.

Se acerca a las taquillas para pedir sus entradas y desde ahí ya se les acerca la prensa a hacerles fotos y preguntar. Rusia los ignora OLÍMPICAMENTE

Y el problema con América es que si ve cámaras y fotos no puede ignorarlas... Poco a poco empieza a saludar a los reporteros y a tratar de guardar silencio.

Rusia le deja hacer sin ningún problema mientras todos le preguntan si es Chinab

y si esta contento de estar aquí y si ahora son amigos.

América asiente a todo limitándose a decir "sí" en chino pero la sonrisa... La sonrisa de oreja a oreja con los dientes blancos brillantes... Rusia espera un poco pacientemente y sin soltarle a que conteste todo lo que quiera contestar.

—Èluósi shì wo de xin nányou —suelta en el peor chino de la historia... Queriendo decir que Rusia es su nuevo novio.

Rusia hace carita de desconsuelo con ese acento y decide mejor tirar de él para ir a la entrada... Seguro China va a tirarse de los pelos mañana.

—What? —susurra en su oído.

—Vamos dentro, ya hay suficiente.

—Vale... —sonríe y le da un besito y es que... Rusia no puede decirle que no haga eso. No solo no puede, se niega.

El americano se sonroja pero sigue muy conforme dejando que él le dirija de todo al interior del estadio.

—Esto no me disgusta en realidad, es divertido.

—¿El qué?

—Estar contigo.

—Ya lo sé, me quieres —asegura así de fácil.

—¡No es que te quiera! —suelta y se ríe un poquito porque la verdad... Empieza a quererle un poco—. Pero no me desagradas.

—¡Sí que lo haces! —desconsolado

—Quizás un poquito...

Lo abraza contra sí como un oso cuando le dice eso y el americano se ríe un poco dentro de sus brazos sintiéndose extrañamente... Bien.

Un poco más tarde le suelta y le guía hasta sus asientos en el palco.

—¿A quien le vamos?

—Es la KHL, los azules son el Dinamo de Minsk y los blancos el St. Petersburgo.

—¿Y tú a cuál le vas?

—Al San Petersburg, los de Minsk son de mi sestra.

—¿Cuál?

—Belarus.

—Ah... Ugh. Vale. Les iré a ellos.

—¿A los de Minsk? ¿Por qué? —tan desconsolado ooootra vez.

—Pues es más divertido irle tú a unos y yo a los otros —ni siquiera ha pensado en que existe la opción irle al mismo equipo.

—Ah... —se lo piensa—. ¡Vale! —decide, tan feliz.

El americano sonríe buscando a su alrededor una cocacola o donde comprarla, hay una mesa con comidas y bebidas al fondo.

Entonces ahora hay una mesa con la mitad de comida y bebida al fondo y un americano disfrazado muy contento pegado a ella.

Mientras saquea la mesa, suena su teléfono.

xoOXOox

Mientras saquea la mesa, suena su teléfono, lo saca y mira que es "Iggy" lo que aparece en la pantalla. Se lleva el teléfono al oído.

—Moshi moshi —saluda en japonés, quién sabe por qué, pensará que es chino.

—America?

—Ahh... Yes.

—¿Por qué me hablas en japonés? Where are you?

—Oh! —levanta las cejas por haberse confundido y se ríe de sí mismo—. Estoy en... Ehhh... ¿Por? ¿Todo bien?

—Hemos hablado con Rome, dice que Egypt ha vuelto con ellos.

—Oh... Yes, bueno es que hemos decidido una cosa... —se pone un poco más serio.

—¡Dice que no vais a tener el bebé!

—Es verdad... ¿Te lo dijo?

—Rome nos lo dijo.

El estadounidense frunce el ceño porque reflexionando sobre ello... Hubiera preferido decirle él.

—Well... Yes. Ella no estaba realmente feliz y... Bueno, creo que no hubiera sido tan awesome.

—¿Pero tú cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

—I... Yes... La verdad... —vacila un poco.

—Aja?

—Estoy un poquito aliviado... No porque no fuera a ser un papá awesome.. Pero me gusta ser libre y soltero y no sólo enfocarme en alguien.

—What? ¡Esas ideas culpa de France!

—What? France? No... Solo es que...

Bueeeeno —risas variadas y avergonzadas—. Estoy haciendo una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Una cosa.

—Mmmm... —no muy feliz con esa respuesta.

—Conocí a alguien y estamos saliendo.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién? ¿Vas a dejar a Egypt? —tan feliz.

—Noooo! ¡No la voy a dejar!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡No puedes estar con ella y con alguien más a la vez!

—Ella está conmigo y con Rome, OF COURSE que yo puedo.

—Más motivo para dejar a Egypt y estar solo con esta persona nueva.

—Nah, Pero Ella me gusta y a él no le importa, ademas.

—¿No le importa? Aún no me dices quién és —nota.

—Eso no es importante.

—Sí lo es... —de repente cae en la cuenta —. Es Russia, ¿verdad? Of course, ¿quién si no? Otra maldita vez.

—No! No, no... Es... ¡Es Prussia!

—Que va a ser Prussia.

—¡Claro que lo es! Cómo va a ser Rusia, es absurdo... Pfff

—Prusia está con Hungary, hace un montón.

—Ya... ¿Y eso qué?

—No va a estar contigo y a ti te gusta Russia, de hecho creo que a él también le gusta...

—¡No me gusta!

—America... —pone los ojos en blanco.

—What? ¡No te burles! Además no es cierto.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con eso.

—En serio... es él o no?—pregunta con voz suave y calmada, lo más comprensivo que puede.

—¿Vas a reírte de mí como la vez pasada? —pregunta bajando el tono de voz, sonrojado y nervioso.

—No... —susurra, culpable.

—Es que... Están pasando cosas muy raras —confiesa culpable ahora él.

—Aha?

—Y no me... No me disgusta del todo... Aunque yo soy awesome

—Por la reina... al menos sé que aun no te has acostado con él.

—What? No! NONONO! Es que... No! ¡Lo de la pirámide no fue así!

—Listen... tienes que... —suelta con completa desgana—. ¿La pirámide?

—¡¿Cómo sabes?!

—¿Qué de la pirámide?

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡No hicimos nada!

—Pero fue a por ti... a hablar contigo y todo eso.

—Es que él dice que él y yo... —empieza otra vez, revolviéndose y apretando los ojos.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Es un git! ¡No tenía que hacer eso! —protesta.

—Pero no es así como crees, él se ve como... Contento —responde parpadeando un poco descolocado.

—Y tú... ¡Es que no sé que tienes en la cabeza!, ¡Aun no entiendo what the hell es lo que le ves! —riñe.

—P-Pues... ¡Es divertido! —se defiende y frunce el ceño—. Y diferente ¡Y es que no entiendo por qué el se acuerda de cosas y yo no! ¡Dice que fuimos al ESPACIO! ¡Juntos!

—Fue una poción. Te dimos una poción para que le olvidaras, porque dijiste que querías quedarte solo con Egypt y tener a tu hijo, así que te borramos la memoria.

—Me dieron... ¡¿Qué?! When?!

Además esas cosas... ¡¿Como voy a olvidarme de cosas?! ¡Eso no se puede!

—Scotland te la dió, te dije que podíamos hacerlo para que no te doliera tener que olvidarle y ¡dijiste que lo hicieramos! ¡Fue idea tuya! —se defiende.

—¡¿Mía?! —se queda unos instantes en silencio—. ¿Y por qué quería... olvidarle?

—Porque Egypt te dijo que si teníais al niño, teníais que ser exclusivos y solo estarías con ella y para ella y el bebé... ¡Lo que no esperaba es que ese cabrón ruso fuera a intentar seducirte de nuevo de todos modos!

—iiiNo me ha seducido nadaaaa! —chilla otra vez apretando los ojos aunque por alguna razón esto le hace sentir un poco mejor...

—Please, America si igual has decidido elegirle a él en vez de al bebé sin siquiera acordarte de él... —trata de razonar poniendo ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—No le he elegido a él... ¡Del todo! ¡También he elegido a Egypt porque ella no estaba feliz! —se defiende

—Well... lo que tu digas —no muy interesado ahora, de mal humor. América frunce el ceño.

—¿Cómo arreglo todo esto? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste cuando te hable la primera vez?

—¡Porque estaba intentando seguir tu plan y que te alejaras de él! ¡Estaba protegiéndote!

—Pues... no ha funcionado —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso es lo que veo, bloody hell, ¡Tendría que haber ido ahí y haberte sacado de la bloody oreja como cuando eras un mocoso!

—No! ¡No soy un niño pequeño! ¡Además Egypt se ha puesto súper feliz!

Inglaterra suspira desaprobatoriamemte de todos modos.

—¿Por qué nunca te parece lo que hago?

—Porque siempre haces cosas... estúpidas, como ir con psycho peligroso que te va a hacer daño porque te odia y no sabe amar o ir con la zorra egoista y aprovechada que solo te quiere por tu dinero y las cosas que le compras!

—Y con quién quieres que vaya, ¿eh? DEJA DE DECIR QUE LA GENTE QUE ME QUIERE NO ME QUIERE!

—Pues es que...

—¿Según tú quien me quiere? Nadie. ¿Y sabes? Yo soy demasiado awesome como para que no me quiera nadie y quedarme así con los brazos cruzados.

—¡No es verdad que nadie te quiere! —chilla y se sonroja él solo por lo que implica.

—¡Pues no me quieren así! Nadie más querría tener un hijo conmigo y dejarlo todo solo si se lo pidiera, nadie más ha venido a perseguirme aunque le disparen en las pirámides y aunque si yo quisiera podría conseguirme a quien fuera... —hace una pausa porque eso no caza muy bien.

El inglés suspira de nuevo.

—Come on, mejor ayúdame a que las cosas que hago me salgan.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, ahora mismo estoy haciéndome pasar por China para que todos vean que Russia está saliendo con él por... Algo, no me acuerdo qué.

—¿En serio?

—Yes... ¿Qué tiene?

—¿Qué tiene de qué? I mean, ¡no puedo creer que además vayas a salir con él que claramente quiere salir con China!

—No creo que quiera salir con China, a mí me dijo que tenía que PARECER que yo era China... Pero espera —se acerca a Rusia que está sentado viendo el partido y bebiendo algo de un vaso preocupantemente grande para ser lo que lleva. América se agacha un poco hacia él para preguntarle al oído.

—¿Es verdad que quieres salir con China China? No conmigo disfrazado de China, sino con él.

—Chto?

—¿Sí o no? ¿Quieres salir con China?

—¿Con Kitay? —se lo piensa—.Da.

Frunce el ceño y tapa la bocina.

—What? Has dicho que conmigo.

—Contigo... da —asiente.

—No con él.

—Con él también.

—No deberías.

—Net? ¿Por?

—Porque no, porque vas a salir conmigo yo ya soy lo bastante awesome como para ser su boyfriend también.

—Ah... vale —se encoge de hombros sin entender del todo.

—¿Entonces solo conmigo? —sonríe.

—America escuchame! —chilla Inglaterra a su oído cortandole.

—What? —pregunta al teléfono.

—Para... recuperar tu memoria...

—carraspea.

—Aja?

—T-Tienes que... y-ya sabes...

—Eh?

—Hacer... eso.

—¿Eso?

—America! You know!

—No séeee! ¿Hacer qué? Esas cosas de magia solo las sabes hacer tú.

—¡No es de magia! Es muy fácil...

—Si fuera muy fácil ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Solo haz... eso, y ya, no es tan complicado.

—¿Pero hacer qué?

—America, bloody hell!

—¡Pues es que no te entiendo!

—¡Solo haz eso con él!

—Eso ya me lo dijiste, ¿hacer qué?

—¡Eso! Ya sabes... es que no sé cómo... America!

—¡Pues yo sí sé cómo, dime qué!

—Pues es que tienes que... él tiene que hacerte... y tú tener un... por la reina.

—¿Hace una cosa por la reina?

—No! No! Noooo!

—No entiendoooo —se ríe un poco.

—Americaaaaa —lloriquea.

—Whaaaaaat?

—I just... it's... sex, ok?

—What?!

—Bloody hell!

—¿Has dicho sex? —se sonroja.

—Ugh. Bye, America.

—¡Eres un asco, Iggy!

—¡USA PROTECCION! ¡Y NO LO HAGAS EN PÚBLICO!

—UGH! UGH!

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—No voy a hacerlo en público, obvio.

—No sería la primera vez, en una ocasión lo hiciste en la mesa de un G8, en mitad de la reunión.

—Whaaaat? No!

—Tú ni siquiera te acuerdas, no me discutas.

—Ya me voy ¡y no voy a hacerlo a la mitad del estadio de Hockey!

—¡Eso espero!

—Bye!

—Bye... hablo en serio, ¡ve con cuidado!

—Que siiiiiii, ¡yo siempre voy con cuidado!

—Aun así —aprieta los ojos porque está prepcupado.

—Come on, yo soy awesome.

—¡Pero él es un psycho! ¡No vayas a su casa!

—¿Pues dónde crees que estoy? Estoy aquí pero nadie sabe que soy yo.

—¡Pues llévatelo! Su hermana disparó a Canada pensando que eras tú, a saber si no lo intenta de nuevo... y unas cosas muy raras sobre que lo secuestro el gobierno.

—Voy a... vale, voy a llevármelo a... ver a Sey.

—¡No dejes que le haga nada malo a ella!

—¿A Sey? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si además voy a estar yo!

—Por eso... cuídala... ¿Quieres que vaya con vosotros? Voy a ir.

—What? NO! ¡No vayas con nosotros! ¡No quiero!

—Yes, voy a ir con Seychelles también, hace mucho que no le hago una visita... y quiero hablar con ella de ese asunto de Ireland. Estoy haciendo mi maleta. Bye, America.

America bufa... y decide inmediatamente que siempre no van a ir con Seychelles... irán a CUALQUIER otro sitio del planeta, quizás a... Alaska

Inglaterra cuelga y América mira a Rusia de una manera... particular. Con lo ansioso que es porque pasen cosas.

Rusia que mira el partido aun con su vaso de vodka tamaño maxi.

—Tenemos que irnos —decide de golpe.

—Chto? —le mira.

—Vámonos —pide repentinamente MUY sonrojado.

—¿Por? ¿Y el partido? —se levanta igual, no sea que los hayan pillado o algo.

—No importa... quiero hacer otra cosa.

—¿El qué?

—U-Una cosa tú y yo. Que en teoría va a arreglarme.

—Ah... ¿Te has roto?

—Yes, ¡de las cosas que no me acuerdo!

—Ah! Da, de la cabeza —asiente.

—¡No me rompí de la cabeza!

Levanta una mano y se la pone sobre la cabeza, sonríe. América le imita y Rusia le hace pat pat.

—Vámonos, anda...

Rusia le mira un poco desconsolado porque no le ha revuelto el pelo cariñosamente como esperaba. Lo hará en... bueno, todo depende de ti Russia. América le toma de la mano y tira de él.

El ruso le sigue, de todos modos, dejándose llevar. El americano se pone cada vez más nerviosito y ansiosito, apretándole la mano y pensando que... ¡Es que tiene que besarle y seducirle y tener sexo con él!

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un sitio que no sea público.

—Pero entonces no te veran que eres Kitay.

—Ya me vieron. Ahora quiero recordarte.

—Ah... —se lo piensa—. Vale

—Awesome. Vamos a... Un hotel —pim pam pum. Que sutil.

—¿Por qué? Yo vivo aquí.

—¿Quieres en tu casa? Pero es que hay mucha gente.

—¿Quiero qué?

—Pues... Ehhh... Ir.

—Da, no pasa nada si no saben que eres tú.

—No, no... Es que quiero... Tenemos que... —gesto con la mano—. You know.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y parpadea

—Come on!

—No te entiendo.

El estadounidense se revuelve un poco, sonrojadito. Se te devuelve el karma por chinchar a Inglaterra, niño.

—We... I...

Rusia le mira intensamente mientras andan la metro.

—Ok... Ehhh... Tenemos que darnos unos besos.

—Ah... —vacila un instante y ahí se acerca.

—No, no... ¡Pero no aquí! —risita nerviosa y no sé si le detenga.

—Ah —sí se detiene.

—¡Estamos en la calle! —y eso suele importarte muchísimo. Rusia mira alrededor... ¡como si realmente necesitaras mirar para saberlo!

—Da.

—Vamos a un lugar que no sea la calle.

—A mi casa.

—Yes... Aunque en tu casa hay mucha gente.

—Pero nadie dice nada.

—Ya... Pero lo saben...

—¿Dónde quieres ir entonces? No podemos ir a un hotel —cae en la cuenta.

—¿Por?

—Porque vas a destruirte tu disfraz y luego todos sabran que eres tú y querrán secuestrarte otra vez.

—¿Entonces? Vamos a tu casa y tú... Espera, ¿cómo que secuestrarme OTRA vez?

—Te secuestraron cuando yo era tú.

—What?

—No quiero hablar de ello... —responde nervioso porque fue feo y cree que se va a enfadar.

—¡Cómo que no quieres hablar de ello! ¡Es importante y no hace ningún sentido!

El soviético niega con la cabeza y mete los labios para dentro. El americano frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor.

—¿Me secuestraste tú?

Niega y se sonroja, porque igual fueron los suyos.

—Necesito acordarme de las cosas... come on —tira de él hacia el metro—. Pero no vas a secuestrarme, eh? Porque yo soy awesome

—Net, net, si no saben que eres tú no pasa nada.

—Tú sí sabes.

—Da, pero yo no voy a secuestrarte.

—¿Seguro?

—Secuestrar está mal.

—También matar a tu padre —susurra con la boca pequeña entrando al metro.

Rusia finge no escuchar eso y cuando se suben al Metro se le repega un poquito, el ruso le abraza con naturalidad al notarlo.

—Aun no decides donde vamos.

—A tu casa —se le acerca un poquito más y se le acelera el corazón.

—Vale —tan feliz—. ¿Por qué no quisiste ver el partido?

—¿Partido? Ah! Hockey! Pues porque... ¡Es que esto es importante!

El ruso se encoge de hombros porque... bueno, sí lo es pero venga tampoco como para no poder esperar un par de horas. ¡El Niño es un impaciente!

—Si vamos a casa puedo disfrazarte yo luego.

—¿De qué me vas a disfrazar? —sonríe un poco y se aprieta contra el sintiendo extrañamente mariposas en el estomago.

—De Kitay, como ahora, aunque no te pareces en nada a él —le apierta contra si también al sentir que lo hace, sujetándose de una mano en la barra del techo mientras le rodea de la cibtura con la otra, mirándole a los ojos.

—Eso lo dices tú porque te da envidia mi disfraz —bromea sonriendo un poco y sintiendo su respiración encima... Ese inconfundible olor a alcohol... (Que por más que digan que el vodka no huele...)

Se me acelera el corazón y aunque le escuecen un poco los ojos con los lentes de contacto, le mira intensamente también, preguntándose cómo es que Rusia... Podía ser tan interesante de cerca y tan repentinamente... Sexy.

—Net, net, lo digo porque lo sé, Kitay es diferente.

—Mucho menos awesome que yo... —susurra humedeciéndose los labios y mirándole los suyos.

Se lo piensa y el estadounidense le mira un poco desconsolado.

—Es osmom de otra forma —decide, el niño frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pero yo soy más awesome.

—En algunas cosas sí —asiente.

—No me gusta... bueno sí me gusta pero... ugh... Tú no eres tan awesome cuando piensas eso —responde arrungando la nariz.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... —soy un infantil al que no le gusta oír las cosas que no le gusta a la gente que haga—, porque sí. Porque así tú tampoco eres tan awesome y estamos parejos.

—No te entiendo.

—Que no me gusta oir que digas que hay alguien más awesome que yo —protesta... y es que probablement seas el único que se lo dice así abiertamente

—Pero tú siempre dices que Egypt es más osmom que yo en algunas cosas pero que no es una cosa mala.

Estados Unidos aprieta los ojos porque esto... debe ser una de esas cosas que su yo que sí recuerda las cosas entiende... y él no.

—Bueno... Pero me quieres más a mi, ¿verdad?

—Da —asiente y él sonríe conforme con eso.

—¿Ya casi llegamos? —pregunta tan impaciente.

Mira las estaciones, aunque ahora están entre dos de ellas, moviéndose con total naturalidad conforme al movimiento del tren.

—Era en la estación siguiente, no?

—Creo que sí.

—Vamos entonces... —le toma de la mano con firmeza y camina hacia la puerta, moviéndose un poco y teniendo que recargarse en el ruso para no caerse, que le sostiene.

—No entiendo porqué los besos van a curarte si en El Cairo no funcionaron

—Es que... Es un poco más que besos.

—¿Qué más?

—Pues eso otro... Eso de... ¡Eso! Commie! ¡Como lo de la pirámide!

—Sexo?

—Yes...

—Ah... bueno.

Le mira de reojo.

—Te parece muy... normal —se tranquiliza un poco con la actitud del ruso, mirándole de reojo.

—No es una cosa fea —se encoge de hombros.

—No, no en realidad... lo que no sé es por qué no sirvio la vez pasada.

—A lo mejor es porque dijiste que no querías... ¿está vez sí que quieres?

América se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—E-Esta vez... Yes, bueno... un poco —sonríe un poquito y se rasca la cabeza.

—¿Un poco?

—Shut up, ¡te acabo de sacar a rastras del hockey!

—¿Eso es que tienes muchas ganas?

—Russiaaaa! —Karma tres veces pagado.

—Chto? ¿Te da vergüenza?

—Eres... Mi peor enemigo, aún no sé cómo entender esto —confiesa sinceramente mirándole de reojo—. Pero algo... no sé, como una corazonada me dice que esto está bien y que es awesome y que tengo que creerte... No sé, algo se siente bien aquí —se señala la panza.

Rusia le pone la mano en el estómago, él baja la cabeza y la mira.

—Somos las dos cosas —asegura el soviético.

—Eso es nuevo para... mi. Pero si me acuerdo de todo dejaré de sentir raro esto, ¿no?

—Net, yo tambien siento lo del estomago... es como calor —se lleva sus manos a su estomago y el americano levanta las cejas.

—Sí, no se... No se siente mal.

—Net, es una cosa buena.

Sonríe un poquito y le mira ilusionado, porque... no es que con Egipto no sienta bonito, pero algo tiene Rusia... algo que no acaba por entender.

—Es como cuando te ríes, siempre me pegas la risa y me haces reír sin que sepa por qué y me siento feliz.

—Nunca t había visto reir antes —se rie un poco.

—Es raro —se encoge de hombros abriendo la puerta.

—Me gusta, tienes una risa rara y silenciosa.

Sonríe y le hace entrar, así que pasa delante y le suelta la mano. Rusia cierra la puerta a su espalda y le mira, él se mueve un poco nerviosito. El soviético inclina la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer

—Ehhm... p-pues... —se le acerca un pasito y piensa que sería como cool darse un beso en la puerta y luego ya llevarle arriba y hacer el am... what? qué coño estaba pensando!? Se sonroja mucho y le da la espalda.

Rusia levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza sin entender que pasa. Aspira por la nariz con fuerza porque a estas alturas ya debería apestar toda la maldita ciudad del metalico y dulzón olor de sangre.

—¿Va-Vamos a tomar algo o algo así?

—Ah! ¿Quieres vodka? Pensaba que tenías muchas ganas...

—¡No es que tenga muchas ganas! —protesta aun apretando los ojos porque una cosa era así como hatesex con el ruso, como la vez de la pirámide y otra era ya pensar en "lovemaking"...

—Pero si has dicho que las tenías, que por eso nos hemos ido del Hockey —no hay trazos de burla en sus palabras, es desconcierto sincero mientras igualmente se va a la cocina por unos vasos.

América aprieta los ojos aún más, si hacerle tanto caso, un poco sorprendido con cómo va esto y a que velocidad.

—No dije eso...

—Net? —saca la botella de vodka y sirve dos vasitos, tendiéndole uno.

—Yes, Yes... —toma el vaso y le da un nuen trago.

—Entonces no te voy a dar mucho porque te duermes —se lo bebé de golpe también, sirviéndose otro.

Por supuesto, Estados Unidos se echa a toser y casi se ahoga. Rusia parpadea y se le acerca a darle unas palmaditas a la espalda y luego le quita el vasito bebiéndose lo que queda.

América termina de tomar aire, le mira fijamente tomar del vasito y cuando termina y lo baja se acerca y le da un gran beso en los labios.

Rusia levanta las cejas porque no lo esperaba y tras unos instantes se lo devuelve y ahí se caen en ese torbellino de... Ansias americanas

Oh, mejor, Rusia iba a darle de su vodka dulce de colores que un tiene por ahí hecho con gominolas y América iba a a dormirse en 2 minutos.

Así que nada, besos en la cocina. Rusia le muerde el labio ahora sí y se van a quedar en la cocina, nunca lo han hecho ahí. Espero que Estonia no esté guandando cosas de la compra en la alacena o algo así.

Anda, llévatelo arriba... alguno de los doooos.

Pues América... Quizás. Aunque no sé cómo. Quizás si no tira de Nantucket...

Venga va, no, no le muerde, se le separa un poquito después. El niño se le va un instante detrás y luego se detiene, con la respiración agitada.

—Iba a darte vodka de caramelos —susurra y le sale la voz ronca.

—¿Caramelos? —pregunta en susurro.

—Da, tú lo hiciste, es de colores... pero ya no quiero. Vamos a la cama.

—Vamos —asiente recolocandose un poco las regiones vitales.

Rusia le toma de la mano y tira de él porque tiene muchas ganas de acurrucarse con él en su colchón como hacian antes y además luego siempre se queda muy atontado y le da más pereza moverse.

El americano se le va detras apretándole la mano bastante embobado con él.

Sube las escaleras y le mete al cuarto de un tirón, lo bastante fuerte para que salga volando hasta caer en la cama súper blanda, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

En vez de rebotar como esperaba, se hunde. Rusia mueve un par de objetos... que es donde están las cámaras y luego se acerca a la cama.

América levanta la cabeza y traga saliva, incorporandose un poco cuando el soviético se arrodilla y gatea hacia él.

—Pareces como un oso —sonríe un poco y se incorpora más buscándole otra vez un beso.

—Me gustan los osos —llega a decir antes de eso, volviendo a abrazarle y ahora sí le muerde. Sí que sí.

El americano se encoge un poco porque le duele, pero le besa con ganas de vuelta, levantando una mano y quitándose la peluca, lanzándola al suelo.

Aunque como se quede dormido con las lentillas, mañana se levanta con conjuntivitis. Nah, tampoco siempre. Él es resistente y va a esperar que le hagas otra vez el bailecito. He de decirlo.

En realidad es que... esta vez Rusia tiene ganas de... del otro modo sin tanto bailecito pero con iguales movimientos de cadera perfectos.

La verdad es que en este momento... le impresiona en principio y por un instante se quede un poco DAFAQ. No es como que eso vaya a detener a Rusia pero... más se tardará en estar dafaq que en que pase algo... exactamente.

Eso sí, de cara y mirándole a los ojos porque quiere que se acuerde. Aprovecha que llevas lentillas porque no sueles verle tan definido en estas.

Es verdad... Y es que no tarda casi nada en empezar a olvidar todo el mundo que le rodea, gritando y no ir donde con perfecta armonía con él y cuando llegan al culmen del momento y toooodos los recuerdos se le amontonan en la mente, termina quedando casi del todo KO.

En ese momento, mientras Rusia se toma unos cuantos segundos más antes de terminar, gritando "Amerika" sin entersrse de sus problemas.

Después de un largo rato completamente inmóvil América mueve un poco la mano acariciando el casi blanco pelo del ruso que se acuesta a su lado, acomodándose.

—Ya quiero que te acuerdes.

Con la respiración agitada, sudado y acalorado de estar tan hundido en el colchón, aún no se puede ni mover demasiado... Pero parpadea un poco y estira una pierna.

—I... I... I... —pausa larga, sonríe—. Love ya.

Rusia sonríe aliviándose y abrazándole. Aun no sabe si ya se acuerda, pero aun no se lo había dicho y queria que lo hiciera, de hecho si le quiere ya le da más igual si no se acuerda.

—Tengo una... Cosa... En la cabeza...

—¿Qué tienes?

—Muchas cosas... —se ríe y le mira.

El soviético levanta la vista y las manos para agarrarle de la cabeza y ver a ver que tiene, el americano se ríe más.

—¡No me toques a Nantucket! —protesta y se mueve al fin para ponérsele encima y abrazarle.

—Yo no veo que tengas nada —le mira, moviéndose para quedar de espaldas contra el colchón y pueda ponerse bien encima.

—Te veo muy bien —nota levantando las cejas.

—Aun tienes los ojos negros de Kitay

—Son incómodos... —parpadea un poco —, pero me gusta verte bien así tan cerca... —le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

—A mi siempre me duelen después de un rato...

—Y no sé quitármelas —confiesa sonriendo y dándole igual en realidad.

—Haces así —pone los dedos en pinza—. Y estiras hasta que se caen.

—No voy a meterme los dedos al ojo! —le da bastante... Reconcomio.

—Yo te las quito... pero tienes que estar quieto.

—No vas a meterme los dedos al ojoooo, commie! —aprieta los ojos y niega con la abraza.

—Pero es que te van a hacer daño los ojos si no... —le mira desconsolado.

—Pero me da como...

—¿Miedo? —esa sonrisa peligrosa.

—Nooooo, no es miedo! —protesta poniéndole las manos en la cara.

—Mientes —sonríe más.

—¡No miento! —le pica la mejilla.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Los ojos no se tocan!

—Mucha gente lo hace y no le pasa nada.

—Gente LOCA.

Niega con la cabeza

—Es que son los ojooooos.

—Da.

—Con los ojos uno no juega.

—A mi me gustan cuando se te ven azules.

Sonríe sinceramente.

—Ah ¿si? ¿Que más te gusta? —pregunta tocándole la nariz.

—Aun creo que tienes que quitartelas.

—¿Ahoraaa? Pero si estamos aquí y... Ya me acuerdo de todo.

—Da y te digo lo que me gusta —de repente nota algo—. ¿Ya te acuerdas?

América arruga la nariz porque no ha funcionado como quería en principio... La desarruga cuando oye eso segundo.

—Da —sonríe asintiendo.

—¿De veras? —pregunta Rusia levantando las cejas.

—Yup... Somos boyfriends y somos awesome y Putin es tonto y debí matarlo, y... Fuimos al espacio! Oye! Si soy.., wait! —se le depara y frunce el ceño—. China.

—Chto? Net, no eres Kitay, eres Soyedinennyye Shtaty.

—Yes, Yes, soy América. Pero tú hablaste conmigo y me dijiste que ibas a enamorarte de China.

—Ah, da.

—¡Pues no! ¡No puedes enamorarte de nadie más!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no! Eres my boyfriend y me quieres a MÍ.

—Pero tú eres mi boifrien y estás con Egipto.

—No, pero eso es diferente. Eso se compensa con tu hermana la loca con la que te acuestas.

—Pero yo no quiero eso.

—¿Y que? ¡Lo haces igual! —frunce el ceño aún más y se cruza de brazos—. YO no quiero que te acuestes con China ni que te enamores de él.

—¿Pero por que no?

—Porque no, no me gusta... —protesta sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—Pero yo te quiero igual.

—Pero a él vas a quererle también y vas a divertirte con el igual y... Él es como tú, así también commie y raro... Y es tu vecino.

—Da...

—Y con él sí te dejan... —se abraza una pierna y se recarga en su rodilla, mirándole—. Quizás un día decidas que ya no es tan divertido conmigo.

—Net! Él no me quiere.

—What? No te quiere? —parpadea.

—Net...

—¿Y por qué vas a enamorarte de alguien que no te quiere?

—Porque Putin dice que tú eres malo.

—¿Y vas a creerle? Además... o sea es que una cosa es que le DIGAS a Putin que estás con él y otra que de verdad te enamores de él!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué vas a enamorarte de alguien que no te quiere? O a menos que... Oh, wait.

—Chto?

—¿Qué quiere decir "enamorarte" para ti?

—Mmmm... —se lo piensa porque no está nada seguro.

—¿Es estar como tú y yo?

—Da.

—¿Y quieres estar con él como conmigo?

—Mmm... Da

—Pero lo que tú y yo tenemos es especial —se cruza de brazos.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que no tengo algo así con nadie... No quiero algo así con nadie.

—Putin dice que lo tienes con Egipto y que no me quieres.

—Lo que tengo con ella es muy distinto —aprieta los ojos—. Tú y yo somos awesome y... Si ahora somos ex, o bueno, secret boyfriends, es por tu Putin ese idiota. Obama también dice que tú no me quieres y que no sabes querer siquiera.

—¡Pero sí que sé! —protesta.

—Yo sé, si les oyera tú y yo no estaríamos juntos. Por eso Egypt... Es perfecta.

—Entonces yo tendré a Kitay y Putin no me reñirá.

—Pero una cosa es tenerle... Y otra es que te enamores de él —ya, como tú no quieres nada a Egipto.

—¿Tú no estás enamorado de ella?

—China no te quiere y yo a ti te quiero más que a... Nadie.

—Yo también a ti.

—Pero China... No quiero que le quieras.

—Pero no voy a dejar de quererte, es como tú con Yegipet.

—Pero a ti no te importa que yo esté con ella también.

—Net, porque sé que me quieres a mí.

—Pues a mí sí me importa que estés con China —injusto, lo sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dan celos. Y yo soy awesome y... No quiero que le quieras.

—¡¿Te dan celos!? —levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso. América se sonroja y frunce el ceño—. ¿Tienen que darme celos a mi por lo de ella?

—No.

—¿Por qué te dan a ti?

—No me... Ugh! ¡Porque sí! ¡Porque tú solo haces esto conmigo!

—Pero tú no lo haces solo conmigo.

—¡Esto así como tú y yo, sí!

—No lo entiendo.

—Que tú y yo es... Awesome y especial y no quiero que tengas nada awesome y especial con nadie más.

—¿Entonces lo que tienes con Yegipet no es osmom y especial?

—No como lo tuyo y lo mío.

—Bueno, lo de Kitay tampoco es así.

—But... —arruga la nariz no muy conforme.

Rusia inclina la cabeza y el estadounidense frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos pensando que lo que va a hacer la próxima vez que vea a China, que lo ve con frecuencia, es decirle que deje a SU boyfriend en paz, sin que Rusia se entere.

—Nothing.

—Te has molestado —sonríe y le pone una mano en la cara.

—Es que todo esto que ha pasado... Es culpa tuya. Todo.

El ruso levanta las cejas y le mira desconsolado.

—Y yo le dije a Egypt que no fuéramos papás porque te prefiero a ti —él mismo cae en la cuenta de eso, levantando las cejas.

—¿De verdad? —levanta más las cejas también, el americano se sonroja más y se rasca la mejilla.

—Well... Y-Yes... Pretty much... —susurra —. Era eso o dejarte para siempre y...

Lo que más le impresiona es que no se acordaba de él... Y aún así, se sentía tremeeeendamente atraído.

El soviético sonríe muy ilusionado con eso y Estados Unidos se encoge de hombros y le mira... Sonríe un poco, sonrojadito.

Rusia lo abraza con fuerza con sí y él se ríe un poquito.

—... ove ya...

—Ya lubyu tebya.

xoOXOox

Una semana más tarde, en una lujosa clínica en Nueva York, Helena, Roma y América esperan unos más pacientemente que otros a que le hagan a Egipto el... Procedimiento.

Todos están nerviosos, todos querían pasar con ella y a todos se los ha prohibido la egipcia...

Una hora después de estar en la sala de espera, una enfermera muy guapa y sonriente pide con voz mesurada por "Mr. América".

El nombrado tarda unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, embobado en su PSVita, levantando la cara hasta que repiten su nombre.

—Wh-What? Eh? ¿Yo? —se levanta de un salto.

—Si, sígame por favor —pide ella haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Helena mira a Roma preocupadilla.

—Oh! Ok! ¡¿Todo bien?! —pregunta el caminando atrás de ella dando saltitos.

—Yes... Ahora les verá el doctor —responde ella dirigiéndole hasta otra puerta, que abre hacia un despacho amplio e iluminado con un gran escritorio. Egipto, perfectamente vestida y arreglada de nuevo, le espera sentada frente al doctor.

—¡Mi amor! —corre Roma a abrazarla el primero.

América parpadea porque no había notado que le siguieran los siempre escurridizos Roma y Helena. Frunce un poquito el ceño.

—Cielo, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta Helena abrazándoles a Roma y a ella.

Roma la mete en el abrazo.

Helena le da a la egipcia un furtivo beso en el cuello y el doctor carraspea un poco sin tener claro que hace aquí tanta gente...

—Ehh! Rome! —protesta un poco América tocándole el hombro con insistencia.

La enfermera acerca un par de sillas al escritorio ahora que parece que habrá romería.

Roma acaba de abrazarla con fuerza un poco más antes de soltarla para dejar a America, sonriendo. Helena mantiene la mano en su hombro, la mira a los ojos y le pregunta si está bien.

Egipto pone los ojos en blanco sonriendo un poco que es su forma de asentirle a la griega.

Helena sonríe y le cuesta mucho no salte un beso... Solo asiente y se quita casi del todo, aunque aún conserva una mano suave en su hombro, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Ya está? —pregunta América acercándosele y sonriendo.

—Sí —asiente a él sí.

—Bueno, Mr. América, ehm... Le comentaba a Miss. Egypt... Me habían especificado que ella estaba embarazada, sin embargo haciendo una revisión específica antes del procedimiento...

Roma frunce un poco el ceño porque no le parece que empiece bien esto, a lo mejor no ha podido hacer el aborto, aunque con las tecnologias actuales era casi imposible que hubieran tenido problemas.

Egipto desvía la mirada. América le busca la mano e inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—No entiendo.

—En realidad, más a menudo quisiera darle este tipo de noticias a las parejas que vienen aquí —explica el médico con una sonrisa amable—. Al revisar a Miss Egypt para calcular el número de semanas y llevar a cabo el procedimiento descubrí que anatómica y fisiológicamente, todo en ella corresponde a una joven sana. Me pareció extraño no notar los cambios normales esperados en alguien con varias semanas de embarazo. Así que después de una revisión más exhaustiva y de hacer todos los análisis pertinentes descubrimos que ella... No está embarazada. Incluso tiene un DIU colocado.

—Quid? —levanta las cejas Roma. Helena es ahora quien aprieta un poco el hombro de la egipcia.

—Asumo que esto fue un error de comunicación o un falso positivo.

—No, no, no... No entiendo —insiste América girándose a Egipto para que ella le explique en palabras que él pueda entender... Como siempre.

—Nunca estuve embarazada, el otro doctor se equivocó cuando lo dijo, por eso no vomité ni engordé ni un poco.

América parpadea... Y parpadea otra vez.

—¡¿O sea nunca hubo un pequeño bebe ahí dentro tuyo y mío?! —le señala la panza.

—Eso es —asiente ella y Roma no puede evitar morirse de risa, le ha ganado a Helena.

—Oh... —América suena por un momento incluso decepcionado hasta que cae en la cuenta de algo. Sonríe—. ¡Oh! ¡Entonces no estamos siendo unos papás horribles que matan a un bebecito lindo al que podrían llevar al Baseball!

Egipto fulmina a Roma que trata de contenerse y pedir disculpas con las manos.

América le salta encima a Egipto dándole de lleno un GRAN beso en los labios que se descoloca ignorando a Helena y Roma con ello, devolviéndole la atención.

Y la risa suave, sencilla y completamente franca de Helena le hace coro a la de Roma mientras ambos se abrazan.

Helena se va a seguir riendo por las próximas dos horas de manera INCONTENIBLE. El primer médico de la egipcia va a perder su trabajo y su licencia en las próximas semanas solo por eso.

Y va a terminar picando piedra siendo latigado hasta arrancarle la piel. A pesar de todo, todos están muy contentos con la EXCELENTE noticia, tanto que América les invita a comer. Helena propone una mini orgia.

Venga. ¿Por qué no?

América no sabe lo que va a pasarle por encima, creo que van a dejarlo KO para poder divertirse en serio los otros tres. Quizás terminen en las Vegas

A lo mejor lo medio emborrachan. No necesitan mucho alcohol en realidad. Un vasito de vino. Entonces a lo mejor quieren solo medio emborracharlo y acaba borracho del todo.

Acaba KO. Nos gustaba la idea de las Vegas con América casándose con alguno de ellos borracho, con... Helena XD Nah, con Roma para que Germania de infarte.

A lo mejor los cuatro juntos. Tan bien que iba Germania con su terapia...

—Iggy! ¿Qué crees? Me casé con Egypt... Y con Helena… Y con Rome!

Inglaterra se infarta al teléfono.


End file.
